Caged Fox
by General Badaxe
Summary: Naruto gets attacked by a mystery ninja, and has to go into quarantine. Will his sanity make it? Due to some complaining, I have cleaned up the beginning chapters.
1. Chapter 1

General Badaxe- Yeah Yeah, I know the author says R.E.-Wolf, but I want to tell you one thing…This is my fic. If any one you read the Resident Evil story 'Resident Squirrel' You should know I'm the authors brother, and that as such, I'm too lazy to get my own author name, so I use his. If you are going to flame someone, I want it to be ME for my bad writing, but I also want a reason it sucks, or I will just say you are a jerk who just wants to annoy me. Read if you want, but if after the author's note, you just don't like me, 2 words-GET OUT!

Disclaimer- You all know that I don't own Naruto, or any other reference I decide to use in this fic. This Disclaimer applies to all other chapters of this fic, because I don't want to have to write a disclaimer every chapter. I think they are pointless.

He didn't know how it happened, all he knew was that he was in Hell. It all started on a training mission with Iruka. He and his pseudo-father were going out for some ninja training, and a type of bonding with each other. They did standard stuff, working on jutsus, working on taijutsu, camping out under the stars, telling each other stories, and just enjoying each others company.

That's when 'he' came. Not really an impressive sight, another ninja from the cloud village. He had green eyes, brown hair wrapped into a ponytail, three scars running along his face, like a tiger or panther scratch. Had black long vest on, and some brown pants. With the way he walked and held himself, it was impossible to tell how good he was.

One moment he is like a slouch, another he holds himself like a king, the next, a toddler just learning how to walk, and another as a cat stalking his prey. All in all, there were thousands of ways he walked, held himself, and made himself appear. The cloud-nin symbol he wore around his torso like a sash.

"May we help you?" Iruka-sensei said, while taking up a defensive stance. After all, cloud relations weren't going so well, so there was a lot of hostility.

The man just looked us over, his face contorting in a mix of emotions. It is still impossible to tell how good he was, his face just kept…changing. One moment he is smiling, like he found the woman of his dreams, another, he is so angry it threatens to engulf his being, another, he is full of curiosity so great it threatens that innocent curiosity of a baby just opening its eyes for the first time.

All of a sudden, his whole body relaxes, as does his face. More than anything it scared me, it's like the people who commit suicide do. They are so confused at first, and it is impossible to tell them anything without setting them off. However, when they do decide that that is the only solution, they all of a sudden relax, become easy, and look at everything one last time to remember it in the afterlife.

He only said one sentence, one sentence that changed my entire 12-year old life: "I am here to give that little boy a gift, from me to him."

By the sound in his voice, it was not a gift I wanted, and my father could also tell.

"The fuck you will!" Yells my father as he charges the mystery cloud-nin.

The cloud-nin just vanishes and reappears in front of Iruka-sensei. Both of us could not believe what just happened, one moment he was gone, the next right there. The cloud-nin just decked my father, and sent him through a tree, effectively knocking him out.

I won't lie to you, I was scared. This man, who I didn't know at all, just came over, beat up my father like he was a fresh genin, and now he just looked over at me. You would be scared too, if you looked into those very cold eyes. This man was a seasoned killer.

'What does he want with me?' I thought 'He said he had a gift for me, what is it? Did the villagers finally get so tired of me that they hired a ninja to kill me? Did I do something to this guy inadvertently, and now he came to kill me.' I had a felling he would of answered these questions, except that I was to paralyzed with fear to speak.

I closed my eyes, fearing the worst. All of a sudden his hands grabbed my jacket. Out of curiosity, I opened my eyes, and just stared into his icy-green eyes.

"I don't do this out of animosity toward you." He just stated "I'm just a hired nin to do this to you. I'm sorry for the Hell this jutsu will do to you."

I couldn't believe it. Judging by his word, he was not going to kill me, but he was going to do something to me I would definitely hate. I just wish I had the courage at the time to ask him what he was going to do.

He just threw me into the air really fast, but not that hard, so I didn't kill myself on the fall. Suddenly a dark beam shot from his hands, and hit me squarely in the face. The feeling was Hell, it felt like thousands of needles were injecting me with a dose of death each time, and it also felt like maggots were eating out of my skin.

I slammed into the ground, knocking the wind out of me. He slowly walked over to me, and I was shocked to discover caring on his face! He was concerned for me, a feeling I usually didn't get. If he didn't do something horrible to me, I would say 'this is a man who I want to get to know.'

"I will send a signal flare up, so that your village will get both of you. You will get knocked out in a couple of second, due to sudden impact." Was all he said.

The world grew black, and it felt like thousands of needles were just piercing my skin. Except these needled didn't just enter for a purpose such as putting something in me, these needled entered me, just for the joy of causing me pain. I blacked out soon after hearing a flare shoot into the sky.

The nin gave some parting words that scared me more than that entire experience "Don't you dare die kid. I want to see what you are like after three years."

I woke up in the hospital, at least, I think it is the hospital. All I know was that there was a lot of medic-nins around me, and what appeared to be a really white room. They were talking around me, and I caught bits and pieces of their conversation. From what I could piece together they were talking about my blood, and how it has become part demonic, and how a strange black substance also inhabits it.

Now, I'm not as stupid as people believe. I just hid my intelligence behind a mask of stupidity. After all, the people would be really scared if they learned that I could be really intelligent, and they would piss and moan about how I am a danger to society.

I find something very funny about people: They are stupid. People believe what they want to believe, so it is easy to influence people with first impressions. Because I came off as a retard, they all believe that I am, and the few mistakes I did make in my mask, they never caught. I mean, what kind of stupid person could learn kage no bushin in a couple of hours if they were stupid?

Don't get me wrong, I do like to be hyper, and full of energy. I also love to encourage others, and my dream is to become the Hokage, ramen is my favorite food, but I don't have a crush on Sakura. That was another lie on my part. Personally, I hate her. How can a women get so devoted to a guy, that they can't tell he has no room for her in his so called 'ambition?'

I do think of sasuke as a rival, and sometimes a friend. (When he is not being a complete jackass.) However, there are a few people I can't fool with my mask of stupidity and happiness. They would be Iruka-sensei, old-man Hokage, and even a shy girl named Hinata. I have no idea how Hinata found out about my mask, but the other two I could believe. The Hokage is one of the best ninja, so I'm not that surprised he saw it, after all, he knew me the longest.

Iruka-sensei, now he was one who surprised me. When he tried to cheer me up, I became a little bitter and asked him why he helps me. He looked me in the face, eyes level, and told me one saying that I will remember forever. "A person can have food, water, and shelter, but if they have no friends, they lose the will to live." At that point, I thought of him as a father, more than my sensei. He was a wise man, who if you listened, could give excellent advice.

What confuses me, is how Hinata figured me out. I never asked her directly, because every time I got close to her, she looked like she had a fever, and if I actually talked to her, she sometimes wouldn't respond, and when I touched her, she went rigid, stepped back a couple of steps, bowed, and said good-bye. I wonder why she is so nervous, especially around me.

I found out she knew when I overheard her tell a group of people that they shouldn't underestimate me, and that I was a LOT smarter than I looked. When I heard this, I almost fell out of the tree I was in. She managed to figure me out, but thank God for first impressions, they only though she was telling a joke. So they did what came naturally: they laughed.

I left that area, so I could ponder where I showed cracks in my mask. The only place I ever take my mask off is in the forest when I train, or around old-man Hokage and Iruka-sensei. Those two helped me through the worst times of my life, and I thank all the Gods out there for them.

Anyway, back at the hospital, I figured out what was going on. Because of the jutsu that man pulled off, I figured out I was a half-demon, and I also had a strange black substance in my blood. The medic-nins kept eyeing me with fear in their eyes, and I also saw old-man Hokage off to my right. To my left, I saw the man who might as well be my father in the white stretcher opposite mine.

The medics wanted me killed outright. I wanted to laugh, but I didn't have the energy, after all, these people want to kill me like every other villager of Konoha. When he heard this, Iruka-sensei opened his eyes to yell, or swear, or a combination. However, his jaw was held together by a white bandage that was wrapped around his head.

It was then that old-man Hokage cleared his throat, and instantly everyone became silent. After all, I was the only person in the village who had the balls do yell at him often. I mean, not many people want to disrespect the person who holds the most authority in the place you live. But my life is shit, and I don't really care.

" I have decided, that since Naruto has been hit by an unknown jutsu…" My entire body was lanced with fear. How could there be a jutsu that these people didn't know? My hope just crumbled away, like dust in the wind. "I have decided that Naruto should be under quarantine." As he said this, I saw a tear slide down his cheek. He definetly hated to say this, but it was for the safety of Konaha, so I knew he didn't have much of a choice.

Iruka went wild, thrashing in his stretcher, until a couple brave medic-nins tried to restrain him, but it ended up looking bad for everyone. "Iruka!" shouted the Hokage "We won't have any of that!"

Iruka stopped, but the anger and hatred blazed in his eyes as an unquenchable fire. The Hokage saw this, and started to sweat, after all, when a ninja is pissed off, and still remains calm, you know they have the potential to kill anyone, even a kage. "I never finished, he will be in quarantine for 3 years."

'3 years…' that thought just kept bouncing off the walls of my mind. 'Don't die kid. I want to see how strong you become in three years.' Those were the words that ninja who did this to me said. Unfortunately, it appears that I won't get any better, but in fact, I will get even worse.

"And you Iruka…" said the Hokage slowly, "you will be under quarantine for 1 year."

Now, this is where I lost it. "WHAT DID YOU SAY HOKAGE-SAMA!" I screamed, and I noticed that my voice was more of a feral yell, than a normal voice. This scared me, but my anger took control of me. "WHY IS IRUKA-SEINSEI BEING PUT UNDER QUARANTINE!"

I could care less what happens to me, but the second you hurt those important to me, I get pissed off to no end. The restraints around me were snapped apart as I tore them off of me. I stood up, and I noticed my chakra had turned red. No blue chakra anywhere. I really have become a half-demon. 'I'm probably considered the heir to the Kyuubi now.' (Did I spell 'Kyuubi' right?)

The medic-nins backed away slowly, fearing me, no, not me, just the demon inside of me. I could care less. "WELL OLD MAN?" I was screaming, and I knew I intimidated everyone, even Iruka-sensei. The one person I didn't scare was the Hokage, who just looked at me. "I have to put him under quarantine, because he was near you." Said the Hokage as though it said everything.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" I scream. "Naruto!" said the Hokage "We have no idea what that jutsu does, it might have passed from you to him, and we have no idea what it does to him. We do however…know what it has done to you." Said the Hokage. "We have to do it for the safety of Konaha."

I looked at the Hokage, then at Iruka-sensei, and it hurt me. I saw that Iruka-sensei was afraid of me. No, I'm wrong, he is scared of the power of the Kyuubi who killed his parents. I just stand there, wondering what he thinks of me. Does he hate me? Does he think I have become a mindless killing machine? The angry red chakra around me fades, and I realize that what the Hokage says is true.

I hated to admit it, but it was true. This was for the good of Konaha, and if I wanted to become the future Hokage, I would have to follow the rules. "I understand old-man Hokage…" I said with a neutral voice. I noticed that the old-man gave a forced smile, probably because I didn't address him respectfully. After all, it is mostly unnatural for me to address someone I know with respect. If I do, I am really pissed at that person.

I looked to my side, and I noticed that Iruka-sensei's face was relaxed, as though someone had told him that his parents live, and are coming to visit. I knew why, he was glad that I have control, and not the Kyubi. After all, by his and my standards, I am his son. We both don't care about legal BS, we are father and son in spirit, and that is what matters to us.

"I will go into quarantine." I said slowly ", but tell me old-man Hokage, Will me and Iruka-sensei be staying in the same room?"

The Hokage got a sad look on his face. My chest contracted swiftly, suddenly, and painfully. I already knew what he was going to say. "I'm sorry Naruto…but because we don't know a thing about the jutsu used on you. We can't take the chance that it will affect Iruka anymore than it has, if it affected him at all."

Iruka-sensei and I both look at each other, both of us for the same reason. We are saying goodbye for three years. As teacher to student, man to man, and father to son. I couldn't take it anymore, I just broke down and cried. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw that my father was crying with me.

General Badaxe- So how was it? Could you please leave some reviews, I'm not ordering or begging, I just want a general honest opinion. If you hated it, please tell me why, so I can try to improve. After all, the only way to become better is to make mistakes, and learn from them. Hope you had a good time reading it, and beast of luck to every author out there making a fic. Remember, sometimes you have to read another fic to find inspiration. I would also like to thank the author OpForces for giving me the inspiration with his fics to write this.


	2. Chapter 2

General Badaxe- ok, if you bared with me, or you just started reading the story, you have made it to chapter two. Congratulations. Why did I make him go to quarantine? I wanted a different thing to happen to Naruto, not going training for 3 years, not staying in the village, just something…different. For those of you who don't know, quarantine is where they put people with unknown diseases, or mental people. The rooms are usually white walled, white floor, and they give you food and stuff. Oh yeah, by the way, you get very little, or no human contact in it. I'm going to change this a bit, but you get the idea. If you still don't understand quarantine, read the chapter, or ask me to go into it in greater detail. Enjoy.

P.S. I would like to thank anyone who reviewed, and if you didn't oh well, I'm not forcing anyone to do it.

Three years. Three God damn fucking years in this hell hole. I still can't believe I have been put in quarantine, it seems like every time I think about, I just keep going farther and farther into denial. However, I know it is real. There is no changing the fact, and the only thing I can find comfort in is knowing that I only have a limited amount of time here.

I have been here for about three to four days; I don't bother keeping track anymore. After all, it is pointless to count down the days till you get released. Makes you feel like a prisoner, and in reality, I suppose that's what I am. A prisoner to this village, a prisoner to this room, and a prisoner to the hell that the Kyuubi and that cloud-nin have sentenced me to.

It is impossible to break out of here, I have checked the defenses, and they are pretty damn good. The walls and floors have anti-chakra seals, so it is impossible to mold my chakra, even though it is demon chakra. Makes me wonder a bit though: If we have seals that can cancel chakra out there, why don't we put it on out walls? There would be no way to blast them open with a powerful fire jutsu, or drown it, or any other number of things.

I also wonder if I want to leave here. I mean, there is no way the Hokage can explain the disappearance of a prankster and a teacher for a while on anything. He would have to tell them I got turned into a half demon. Would the other accept me? Or will they be like the rest of the village and give me hateful glares, or try to assassinate me. Knowing Sasuke however, he will try to find that stupid cloud-nin, and get him to turn him into a half demon as well. Little does Sasuke know, you probably have to have a demon already sealed inside of you.

I take another look around my room, and it is still the same dull white it has always been. The walls and floor have a cushion feel to them, but they are also very soft. The room is about fifteen feet by fifteen feet. To my right, they have a bathroom with a toilet, a shower, and some clothes. Any clothes I change out of, they incinerate incase whatever was done to me was contagious. To my left, is a bed that is harder than the floor. I just sleep on the floor, it is more comfortable, and it gives me a place to think.

I have a small bookshelf in here too. The Hokage took some pity on me, because he and I both know I don't deserve to be here. Big fucking deal, that still didn't stop him from putting me here. The only human contact I get are the people who bring me food, bring me some new clothes to put on, and every once in a while, I might get a visitor. I have only gotten one visitor, and that was Iruka-sensei. He and I both know that he will get out before me, and he told me as much.

"Naruto," Iruka-sensei told me "I am terribly sorry this happened to you. (It pained me to know he was talking about me, after all, he is in this rotten Hell as well.) I wish I could switch our time slots, so you only have to stay one year, while I stay three, but they won't allow it. But hey, it gives you some time to work on some pranks right?"

He gave a weak laugh, and so did I. But we both knew that it was forced, so the other one wouldn't worry as much. It failed miserably. We both knew that we wee still in denial, and we both knew what fools we were for thinking that. But, I suppose that if we accept it, we are one step closer to going insane.

"Iruka-sensei…" I said "Do you still care about me? I mean, now that I am a half demon, you don't have to, I would understand." Iruka-sensei just looked me over from head to foot. Then he asked me to turn around for him. I thought he was being ridiculous, but I did it anyway. When I turned around, he had a satisfied smile on.

"Naruto," he said "I could never hate you. You have control of your body, and the only main difference I can see is that your whisker marks have thickened, you have claws, and you have a fox tail now." He finished warmly. That what I forgot to mention, I now have claws, but they only look like really long nails. The only difference between my claws and human nails, I can tear steel in half with them. And I have a tail that can extend above my head, I would say it is about 4 feet long.

Needless to say, I loved Iruka-sensei more than any other at that moment. He told me he could always care about me, and that did strengthen my resolve that I would make it through these three years.

Unfortunately I am no longer allowed to see Iruka-sensei. His little nurse that volunteered to help him said that she would not let him near something as dangerous as me again. It hurt me to know that even though I am suffering, people just don't care about me digging a grave, they just want to hand me the gun to end it.

These past couple of days have been very, very boring. I have read some of the books here, but I am also trying to ration them. After all, I am not allowed to get new books, because "Konoha's Library can't afford to have all of their books burned." That pissed me off. Am I really so hated that the fucking library won't give me any books to read? My morale reached an all time low.

I also use the books I have read to test out my new features. I would test them on the walls and door, but I don't want the guards to know I can break through these things. It is always nice to have a few surprises left. I just wish they would give me my orange jacket and pants. After all, if you are in orange, then you don't appear to be very good. I used this to my advantage.

Why wear orange? Because, no smart ninja would, and I do that on purpose. It makes people underestimate me, after all, most ninjas like to use stealth to their advantage. So I decided to use the opposite to MY advantage. After all, people always assume that the quiet, dark clothed, and icy personality are the most dangerous, and the people who you see in plain daylight a mile away, very loud, and extremely hyper aren't a threat.

I use this to my advantage, by having my opponent realize too late, that they are dealing with someone who they should have been careful against. And, usually, by the time they realize this, it is too late to stop me as I finish them off. I HAVE killed; prior to what people think, after all, with so many assassination attempts, the only way to get a breather was to kill the assassin.

Anyway, to test my new abilities, I would take a bunch of books, and see how many I could slash through at once. Right now, my record stands at 10 books of over one thousand pages each. I can also lift the entire bookshelf at once with my tail, and I also realized that these can be very deadly weapons.

I only have one thing to look forward to while I am in here. It is not to get released, it is not to get revenge on the people that did it to me, and it is not that I have become stronger than most people. It is that fact that eventually, I have to sleep. That is the only real way for me to pass the time, to take a nap, to go to bed to the night, and to take quick snoozes every now and then.

Damn it, I really need something to do. I look from my left to right, and just stare at the door. The door is steel, with other steel hinges attached to the wall. The wall is made of cushioned iron, which I find very stupid. If I wanted to break out, I would attack the wall before the door. The door also had an alarm hooked up to it, and an anti-chakra seal on it. The door was locked from the outside, and one of the guards, I presume, had the key.

There is nothing left to do, so I decided to go to sleep. I will never look forward to sleep again, after the nightmare I had.

Konaha was on fire. And, I was the cause of that fire. The buildings around me were burning, like a bale of hay, and it smelled like burning charcoal, and the smell of burnt flesh. It smelled good to me. The screams the people had as they caught fire, or were slashed by my claws was an intoxicating experience. I decided that that was what alcohol and other drugs did. They make you sick to think about what you are doing, and why you are doing it, but it feels too good for you to actually care.

"You damn Demon!" a voice yelled. I look to my side to see a genin, probably hoping to gain rank by killing me, the destroyer of Konaha. What a fool. Before the genin could act, I ran straight up to him, and impaled him on my left claw. It was then that I got a good look at his face. It was Konohamaru. And, in that dream, I felt no guilt or remorse about killing someone who looked up to me.

"Konohamaru!" I hear a voice shriek. It appeared to be his teacher at the academy. I looked over, and it was a chunnin who had pink hair. Sakura. My dream self just got an evil smirk on his face. This woman made him suffer, and now it was payback time. My dream self just rushed her, and lifted her with his right hand, and pinned her to a tree.

"PLEASE!" she was hysterical, and crying. "Please…don't rape me…"

After all she had done to me, and made me suffer, she thought I wanted to rape her?

"I'm not going to rape you…" My dream self said, "After all that you have done to me, you still think I am attracted to you in any way? I am not. You are still going to suffer though."

As her body was pinned to the tree, I took out a kunai. I put her hands in the other one, lifted her hands over the tree, and shove a kunai into them, and pin her to the tree by her hands. She did what I found natural…She screamed. I reveled in that scream of pain and suffering, I though it was about time she got a taste of part of the pain I feel all the time. She was also sobbing, now this was an unexpected treat, after all, I was hardly through with her, and she was already crying. I couldn't wait for what I would do next.

Since the kunai in the tree held her up pretty well, I decided that I would let her body drop. She couldn't reach the ground, and that only amplified the pain even more. Then, I took another kunai, and put it through one of her ankles, imbedding that foot into the tree as well. I didn't think she could cry any louder, but apparently, I was wrong. And it was ecstasy to me. I looked at her other foot, so I took out a kunai, and did the same thing to it.

I backed away from that bloody mess, and I noticed that I got some of her blood on me. I licked some of it, and it tasted very bitter. I spat it out immediately, and knew she was a bad person. After all, the blood is the taste of the person's soul. She acted as sweet as she could and even took a job teaching other ninjas the best ways to survive. And the best ways to kill others. However, I also knew why her blood was so bitter; it was because of a certain Uchiha.

She was still crying, and I was amazed she still had the strength to yell out to a village full of corpses. I decided to end her life, but not her suffering. I took my right claw, and I slashed her stomach open. A very red liquid came out, as well as her intestines. She and I both knew this was the end for her, and so I lifted up her head. She had pure pain, fury, and hatred in her eyes. I was not surprised at all at this, because I had seen it many times in my life.

"You deserve to burn in Hell for all eternity Naruto…" She said in a last attempt to look dignified before she died.

"Don't tell me things I already know Sakura, but, if you would be so kind as to save me a spot it Hell, I would very much appreciate it." Then I did the only thing I could do then, I laughed at her. She could tell she was not going to get any sympathy, or a mercy killing, so she suffered in the final moments of her life, until she died of blood loss. 'It's a pity that she couldn't have suffered longer.' I thought.

I heard a collected gasp as I looked to my right. There, I saw some people I hoped to never see again in my life. I saw Iruka-sensei, eyes filled with sadness and hate. Apparently, I proved him wrong; I could make him hate me. I saw a couple of genins who broke out crying at the state of their teacher. I saw Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, and Ino.

Everyone else was dead. Well, I can't say everyone, they were still alive. I lifted my claw, and I advanced slowly, letting off a wave of killer intent. Most of them froze, however I froze too. I sensed that something was amiss, and I saw that Hinata had eyes of pity for me. That pissed me off, how could she pity me? I killed the entire Hyuuga clan, her father, sister, Neji, and all others. I was going to let her live, but now, I decided against it. She would be the first to die.

"Stop right there Naruto." Said a cold voice from behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. It was Sasuke. He knew what I was capable of, and he still challenged me. I gave him credit, it took balls to challenge me out right. However, balls or not, he was still just as dead.

I didn't have to, but I let the others get away. I just turned around and looked at Sasuke. He made it to ANBU, and he was still well loved in the community. He was a bit warmer to people, however, he still had no tolerance to fan girls. This guy has everything I have ever wanted. He got respect, people adored him, he was welcome everywhere, he got discounts at shops, and he gets all the training he wants. I admit it, I was jealous, but that didn't matter now.

"I'm surprised Naruto." Sasuke Said in a level tone, keeping how he felt hidden "You let them live. Now I have to fight you, and we both know it won't end prett-!" Sasuke couldn't finish talking, because I just stabbed him with my tail through his stomach.

"I…Wasn't…done talking!" he breathed out, with the last few breathes he had, as he stared at me expecting an answer.

My only reply was "Sasuke, if you think that after two people are done talking the battle begins, you are a bigger fool than I thought. You should know that a battle doesn't begin when two people are done flapping their lips, it begins when both sides have prepared for the worst. And you prepared for the worst when you decided to fight me. Now die."

As I said those last two words, Sasuke hunched over dead. I just lifted my tail high in the air, and flung his body onto a burning house. I had enough respect for him to cremate him, the others can rot. I looked behind me, and I saw that the other survivors were getting away. I couldn't let that happen, now could I?

I chased after them with full speed, and then I got smashed by a flying dog. 'A flying dog?' I thought. Then I remembered Akamaru and Kiba. Apparently, they stayed behind, to buy the others some time to get away. I also noticed, that Tenten decided to stay behind as well. 'Very well,' I thought 'If they want to buy them time, I will oblige them. But not in the way that they think.' I just smirked evilly, as I got my claws into a ready position, and then I woke up.

I was breathing heavy, and sweating. It was too warm in this room; at least, it was to me. The dream just pounded through my skull over and over, refusing to let up, and making me memorize every detail about it. I knew I hated Sakura, but did I hate her enough to kill her in such a horrible manner? Was I really going to kill Iruka-sensei, even though I considered him my father?

And what about Konohamaru? All he ever did was look up to me as a hero, and possibly a brother. I rewarded him by impaling him on my claws. I looked down at my claws, and wish there was a way to cut them off, that way, I can't do that to anyone. Then I looked at my tail, the same one I impaled Sasuke with. If I cut it off, would I become human, or remain a half demon? I feared the answer to that question, but I also realize, that it could also kill me to cut it off.

'Would that be a good alternative?' I thought. Would ending my life be a good way of preventing that from happening? If I just died, the only people who would grieve for me would be Iruka-sensei and Old Man Hokage. They would get over it, I decided, after all, it would be easier to accept the death since I am a half demon. The villagers would celebrate, I know it. Fireworks would be lit; a giant party would be in the street, with a huge feast at the end. It would become a holiday probably, but I couldn't give a rat's ass.

The only problem was this: How do I kill myself? I can't choke myself to death; I would pass out before I finished it. They don't give me anything metal or sharp, and I'm pretty sure being a half demon lets me keep the Healing powers the Kyuubi gives me. Suddenly, it hit me. I could destroy part of the wall, or break through the door. If I attack the ninjas standing guard, they would have to kill me in self defense. I thought I through, and tried to find any flaws in it, and I couldn't find any.

Getting up, I prepared myself to rush the door, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I kept thinking about how it was the best for everyone, how Konoha would be a better place without me, but I still couldn't bring myself to kill me, and I cursed myself because I knew why. I was afraid. I was afraid, and it really pissed me off. Why am I afraid? I have danced with death many times in my life, and I didn't get scared any other time I was about to die.

I realized why I was afraid, it was because the other person, I could defy, I could fight on with my last breathe, and I was able to die in glory, at least once. This was the coward's way, and there was no enemy to fight this death for. I was condemning myself, and so I was afraid I might be making the wrong choice. I only get one chance if I choose this is the right way.

I back away from the door, knowing I won't go through with it, and cursing myself, because I might kill them all. I keep replaying the dream in my head, but it is strange, it doesn't explain WHY I destroy Konaha, all it shows is the killing. I keep thinking this, and I slowly begin to relax. After all, there was NO explanation to why I killed them, so I think it was only a dream to express how I felt inside. I didn't want to slaughter Konoha, I was just pissed off that they all hate me, so it lessened my anger at them.

My head whips around, from my right side to my left side repeatedly. I could of sworn I heard a sort of sinister chuckling. I whip my entire body around in circle, I swear to God, I heard the same sort of chuckle. I keep looking, but all I see are the same white walls that always surround me, except, now they have a darker look to them, as though they hear the same chuckle, and know where it is coming from, but they don't want to say.

'Am I going paranoid?' I thought 'Is this what it is like to go insane? Am I going insane? Fuck that question, AM I insane?'

'**You are not insane.' **Said a voice that came from nowhere and everywhere all atonce **'But it might have been easier on you if you were insane, than knowing the truth.'**

I had a very bad feeling in my gut. I know who is talking, at least I think I know who is talking, except, I don't want it to be who I am thinking of. 'Please,' I thought in a begging tone 'please be a voice of God, or an angel, and NOT the voice of the Kyuubi…'

The sinister chuckle became a full blown laugh. It scared me to hear it, I knew who it was, but I didn't want to believe, so I held on to the illusion that God has a sense of humor. Unfortunately, I could never be that lucky.

'**Well Naruto…' **Said the voice **'It is nice to hold on to an illusion isn't it? I thought there was no way in Hell I could be beaten, but guess what? I lost to someone, and it cost me my freedom.'**

I was scared. I know I can put on a good face, but who wouldn't be scared? After all, I am dealing with a Demon who threatened to destroy the entire Village of Konoha. I was panicking, after all, if it decided to kill me, what chance do I stand? The voice in my head just laughed again.

'**Silly little kit,' **said the voice **'As you have probably guessed right now, you are talking to the 'Kyuubi' as you humans call me. I have a different name, but I won't hear a mortal sully it.'**

'What are you going to do to me?' I thought. I pretty much figured out how this speech pattern would work. Whatever I thought of with words, the Kyuubi would hear, and it would respond in the same manner. I say 'it' because I have no idea what gender the Kyuubi really is.

'**Well, for starters, I am NOT going to kill you.' **The Kyuubi thought **'However, I also want to talk to you person to person. Now then, we can get you in here the fast way, or the slow way.'**

I thought about this for a second. If I had a choice between a fast death, or a slow death, I would normally choose the fast one. It didn't take me long to decide. 'I'll take the fast way.' I thought so that the Kyuubi could hear me.

'**I just want to thank you kit…' **Thought the Kyuubi **'You chose the way I was hoping you would…'** I swear, if thoughts could grin, this one would be ear to ear. I also regret choosing the fast way, because I had a feeling that it wouldn't be too comfortable for me. Suddenly, pain was shooting through my skull; I fell to the ground writhing in pain. Slowly, blackness descended around me. My last thought was 'I should have taken the damn slow way…'

General Badaxe- Ok, I am done with the second chapter. Review and tell me how you feel, or don't review, and wait patiently for my next update. Whichever one you decide to do, remember, I have absolutely NO idea when I will update next.


	3. Chapter 3

General Badaxe- Ok, if you people are still reading this fic, I decided to update. Good for me, but I am not getting a prize from any of you. If you think I write this because I want reviews, you are sadly mistaken. I just want reviews that tell me how I can improve, not "this fic sucks" or "this fic rocks" or "please update soon." Look, I will update when I get inspired too, not with you people acting like cheerleaders. Without further delay, here is my update.

I woke up in a dark room. The first thing I noticed about this room was that it is very, very wet. It was about knee-deep in water. I looked around; I noticed that it was very weird in here. Looks a little like a house that was stripped of the walls, and all appliances. There were only pipes running through the place, with walls made of what, looks like, concrete.

As I looked around, I noticed something that was amiss. There appeared to be a cage, except, that cages don't have a part of their wall that looks like it got torn down by a powerful force. This worried me a little. Oh hell, it scared the shit out of me. This place was foreign to me. I am so scared, I actually want to be back in my white room, at least I know what is what in that place.

A sudden thought struck me: **'I want to talk to you person to person.'** Those were the words the Kyuubi said. I was shaken. Badly. I don't really care if it promised me that it wouldn't kill me. It never said anything about not hurting me. 'This must be the inside of my mind.' I thought 'After all, where else would I be after what the Kyuubi said?'

"Well, well," said a strange voice to me "Give the kid a medal. He managed to figure out where he was without being told."

My back went stiff as a board. I didn't need to turn around to know who was behind me, after all, I was guessing that only one other person lived inside of me. Unless I had more than one demon sealed inside of me, in which case, I knew I was screwed. What am I thinking? I am still screwed if only the Kyuubi is sealed in me!

I slowly turn around, dreading what I was about to see. I had my eyes closed, until I finally gained the courage to open them. What I saw, even though I was scared, stunned me. I saw a nine-tailed fox, but it was so beautiful. It was white, with black whisker marks. It had red lightning bolts traveling down its tails, until you get to the tips, which were a sort of orange-red color. The very tip of the tail, were black.

The Kyuubi just stared at me, drinking in my expression, it was enjoying my awe. I always assumed the Kyuubi was ugly, to show how it was a destroyer, but if I guessed right, it just proves that you can't judge a book by its cover. Its fur had a silky look to it, and I probably would have pet it, if I wasn't so scared that I couldn't move at all. I would give anything to know that this wasn't the Kyuubi, because it seems such a shame to hate such a beautiful creature. However, this creature also made my life a living Hell, so I would probably still end up hating it.

"Well, are you going to say anything?" The giant creature asked me.

"Actually," I said in a shaky voice "I just want to know, are you the Kyuubi everyone fears?"

"For someone who is a lot smarter than they look," said the creature "You can be pretty dumb at times. I have nine tails, I look like a fox, at least, I assume I look like one, and you don't see anyone else here. Of course I am the Kyuubi you humans fear."

Ok, I truly felt like an idiot. The Kyuubi made some points I should have noticed straight off. I was being controlled by my fear, and my awe, and of course, my denial. Who would want to believe that such a beautiful creature was able to kill off entire villages? But I also knew I should be a lot more careful around the Kyuubi. After, by what I can tell, the Kyuubi could listen to one word, and understand ten of them. I should be very, very afraid. And, being the smart guy I am, I was.

"So then tell me Kyuubi," I said in a shaky voice "Why did you attack Konoha all those years ago? I can't believe that a creature as beautiful as you would destroy, just because you want to."

"Well Naruto," said the Kyuubi in an amused voice "I hate to break it to you, but this 'Beautiful creature' as you put it, just likes to destroy stuff. Your village was the most interesting, because it put up a better fight than most. Even though I lost, I commend your village on being able to defeat me in a way."

Well, this irked me a little bit. The Kyuubi just likes to destroy stuff, and it rated villages based on the challenge it gave it. All of a sudden, some things came into place, on why I sometimes get a little urge to destroy an entire population, just to see if I can. It is probably the Kyuubi's wish for me to do so, and the dream I had recently, probably under the Kyuubi's influence.

"Well, there goes my opinion of you." I said dryly, and the Kyuubi just chuckled. "But what is that broken cage in here? It seems a little strange that a cage should be in here in the first place, let alone a broken one. It looks like a demon blew through it…Wait a second is that…?"

"I really should get some medals," said the Kyuubi's voice dripping in sarcasm "You have figured it out. The cage over there used to host yours truly, until you became a half demon. The reason you became a half demon surprises even me. And let me tell you, it is not easy to surprise one of my age.

That weird black blast that hit you from the other ninja, acted as a corrosive acid on the cage. In case you haven't figured it out, the cage represents the seal on you. Anyway, the black blast acted like a corrosive acid, and severely weakened the seal. Taking my chance at freedom, I blew apart part of the cage. Then I leaped out, and what happened next, I was not expecting.

That man who sealed me was a smart one; apparently, he put in a back-up seal. The second seal activated if the first one failed, and it took my energy and made it a part of you. Basically, it turned you into a half-demon. This village had one smart Human! Putting on a secondary seal, I wasn't expecting that. So anyway, my energy fused with you DNA, and so you gained some extra parts, aside from the whiskers."

It took a bit for this to sink in. A secondary seal? I didn't think that was possible in my wildest dreams! But, was it worth it? True, I still keep my original body, but do I really need a tail and claws? The whiskers made the villagers hate me enough, how will they react when they learn I have a tail and claws? I cringe at the thought, but I still had a couple of questions I wanted to ask.

"Kyuubi," I said, my voice lost the faltering, but it was still a bit uncertain. "Why do you praise the Yondaime? Shouldn't you get really pissed off that you were beaten, and that he thought of another way to stop you?"

The Kyuubi, like with most of my questions, just chuckled before speaking. "Well kit, credit is given where credit is due. I have respect for him for thinking this far ahead, and I am pissed off, but only for the first eleven years stuck here. Then I found you amusing, but I also noticed a couple things that told others you are smarter than you look, but the people were too full of prejudice to notice."

I thought for a second, but I could only think of learning kage no bunshin in a couple hours that would tip me off. It confused me a little, but people never said any rumor about what I did, that might tip me off. "I give up," I said "What other flaws did I make that could tip others off?"

"Well kit," said the Kyuubi "For starter, you were able to outrun a couple ANBU pursuits. Any normal genin would have been caught before they knew it, the fact that you noticed them, AND gave them the slip, should of pointed out you were different than you appeared. Second, your mastery of kage no bunshin in a couple hours. You already know about that one, but being able to summon about 200 after it, and then beating up a chuunin, that was the part you forgot about.

Let's see, there was that time when you were 5 that you used chakra to get up a branchless tree. You forgot to climb down, and ended up calling for help from others. When the Hokage finally came, he asked how you got up there, and when you told him how, he instantly knew you were smarter than you looked.

Finally, there was that time when you were ten in the academy, that you hit a spot in the neck of another student that makes them answer the truth about yes or no questions. Only really smart people, or really advanced monks even know about that point, let alone being able to hit it. You are lucky that you got away before anyone saw what you did, but that was not the smartest thing you have ever done."

I thought this over, and I realized that the Kyuubi was right. If anyone was looking, they would have known I was smarter that I looked. I was thinking about getting on my hands and knees and thanking every last God up in heaven, when I remembered someone HAD noticed. Hinata said I was smarter than I looked, so did that mean that she knew? I feared the answer to that question.

"You know Kyuubi, you have proven to me what a fool I was to make those mistakes. I also have no doubt, that you are keeping back some incidents of mine." I was saying "But I just want the answer to two more questions that are bothering me: one, what is with all this water in my mind? And two, what gender are you? The last one has been bugging me, because I have no idea what gender I should address you as."

The Kyuubi decided not to chuckle at this question, for which I was grateful. Instead, it let out a full blown laugh as it told me. "Kit, the water in your mind are the tears you have held back, because you didn't want to show anyone your weakness. The darkness represents how you feel most of the time, and the pipes represent your feelings coming in and out of your mind. That and about 1/10 of the water is my drool.

As for my gender, I am female. Male foxes don't tend to be as forgiving as Females, but then again, Female foxes are also quicker to anger. So we tend to destroy a lot more in smaller quantities. You know what they say after all, 'Females will kill you twice as fast for half the reason, just because they are sad afterward, doesn't change the fact that you are dead.' I find this to be truthful for demons as well. Except for the feeling sorry part, it describes me perfectly!"

I thought about this for a second. So, the water represents the tears I have held in, I am not really surprised there is this much then. The darkness represents how hopeless I think my situation is, and the pipes represent my thoughts going to and from my mind. That and the Kyuubi is Female, so I also wondered 'Why do most books on the Kyuubi say that it is male?' I had no idea, so I asked this question

I got the same chuckle as before, and it was starting to get on my nerves. "Because kit," said the Kyuubi, and her nickname for me was also getting annoying "No one ever asked that question of me. They always assumed that because I had an appetite for destruction, that I was male. And would you look at the time! You have about 5 more minutes left before you wake up. Hey kit, want to be the first to see my human form?"

Now, this got me curious. I didn't even know that demons had a human form. But it would make sense, because how else could demons get around without having everyone around them panicking? I suppose this was a way for them to take a break from killing and destroying things. So, like every other human being, my curiosity got the better of me. "Yes Kyuubi," I said, my voice being dripped in sarcasm for the last part "This mere human being would be honored if you would grace him with the honor of being the first to see you in human form."

"For starters kit, you are a half demon half human, not pure human. And you should feel honored." Said the Kyuubi as she changed. A sudden smoke burst from her, covering the room. I closed my eyes, and it was suffocating. Smoke got in my nose, my mouth, and every other part of my body. I realized quickly that I could not breathe, and I began to cough and choke on the smoke. The smoke quickly blew away, leaving me hacking, coughing, and welcoming the air into my lungs.

"Damn it you stupid fox!" I said as I heaved in the fresh air. "You bastard, that could have killed m-!" I couldn't find the words to speak. To say the Kyuubi was gorgeous would have been an insult to her. She had strawberry red hair, flowing down to her shoulders. Her skin had a creamy white glow to it. She had red eyes that were pretty enchanting on her. She had nine tails swaying behind her, like a sort of dance all their own. She had a nice dimpled smile; I never thought she would have.

She was wearing a skin tight red dress that left VERY little to the imagination. The dress even had a slit running up her leg, to show a side of her underwear. It was black with lace, and I hated myself because of it, but I wanted to see more.

"So Naruto…" she said my name with a seductive tone, and her saying it like that scared me. "Do you like what you see?" She already knew the answer to that question. Then she slowly walked toward me, in a sort of stalking manner, as I slowly backed away at the same pace. As she walked, it looked like her dress was going to rip right off. A part of me wanted to see it happen, and my other part was thoroughly disgusted at my first part.

Then something happened, that stopped me cold, literally. I backed up into a wall, with nowhere else to go. The Kyuubi advanced slowly, taking her time, after all I wasn't going anywhere, and she had me cornered. "Just to tell you kit…" She still had that seductive tone in her voice, and I wanted to get away. "I do have a name, and I have decided to tell you. After all, for what I have in mind for you I don't want to hear you scream 'Kyuubi, Kyuubi!' I would much prefer it if you screamed my real name, Prier."

"Um…Prier…Would you be so kind to respect my space?" I said in a shaky voice, getting the dirty implication she gave off.

"I am so sorry kit…"Her voice still had that seductive term, but it also has a purr to it now. She pressed her body to mine; she was about as tall as I am. "But I don't really want to stop, and I can tell by your body's reaction, that you don't want me to stop either."

My body got a very carnal reaction with her body being pressed to mine. She was enjoying this, I could tell. I didn't know if it was because she enjoyed watching me squirm, or the fact that she has been sex deprived for about at least 12 years. Her body got pressed even harder against mine, and she let out a small moan. I wanted her to stop, but at the same time, I didn't want her to stop. Did that make me a pervert? That question got pushed to the back of my mind, as she managed to purr, which was making me lose my mind.

"It's so sad Kit," said Pier "Your time is up. I suppose you will leave, but remember, I will always be here. And since you are stuck in quarantine…" She left part of her sentence off, but I knew what she was going to say.

Because I am stuck in quarantine, I would probably have to go back here to talk to SOMEONE to keep from going insane. Not many people will visit me, if any at all. So, would I really go back here, just to keep from going insane? I dreaded to tell myself the truth, because, I know I will eventually come back here to keep from losing my mind. I dread the day that happens. As I have that last thought, a blinding white light engulfs me, and I black out inside the light.

My eyes open to a pure white ceiling, or is it the floor? I can't tell anymore, and I could care less. The only thing I could tell was a fact was the throbbing headache I had, and that I was alive because of the pain I felt. Everything else could go fuck a cow for all I cared anymore. I got up, and noticed that nothing had changed. I wonder how long I had been here, unconscious, but I had no way of finding out that question. I looked around slowly, for any hint of a concrete wall, or a metal pipe. After what happened, could you blame me for being a bit paranoid?

All of a sudden, I heard the latch being lifted off the door, and it was being unlocked. I took a guard stance; after all, I didn't want to be caught unprepared. The door's chains fell apart, as whoever it was prepared to enter. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if the guards 'accidentally' let in a group of villagers that want to kill me. The door creaked open, andI noticed thatthey really need to oil those hinges, but I wasn't going to point this out just yet.

As soon as I saw who it was, I let my guard down a little. It appeared to be Old-Man Hokage, but for all I knew, it was a ninja in henge form. So I was still a little defensive. Old-Man Hokage saw the look in my eyes that said he had better prove to me that he is who he is. He looked a little sad that I doubted him, but I could care less, after what I just went through, I deserve the right to be a little defensive.

"Naruto…" he said, voice showing the pain and hurt that I didn't trust him. However, it also held a tone of understanding, and he knows I can't trust just on looks alone. He turned around, and looked at the two guards "You two close the door, and I'll tell you when I am ready to leave."

The two guards just look at each other, and then turn back to the Hokage. "Honored Hokage, are you sure you want to be left alone with him?" All it took was one look from the Hokage, and the two decided to shut up. "All right Honored Hokage, if that is the way you want it to be." Said the two guards as they closed the door behind them.

The Hokage just turned around, and appraised Naruto. He could tell something had happened, he just didn't know what. "How can I trust you?" I said "For all I know, you are just an enemy ninja in disguise. Prove to me I can trust you if you want information."

The Hokage was stunned at the way I talked to him, after all, I usually trusted everyone. However, I could also tell I pleased him. I no longer took someone seriously based on their appearance, and I wouldn't be so easily deceived by others. "Well Naruto, there are a couple ways you can tell." Said the Hokage "One, I'm the one who got you out of a tree when you were five, and I wouldn't be able to hold a henge in an anti-chakra room."

I thought these facts over, and then I felt like a fool. Of course this was an anti-chakra room, so why was I being so paranoid? I knew the answer of course; it was because of my meeting with the Kyuubi. It had me on edge, after all, she scared the shit out of me. You would be pretty scared too, after all, how often do you meet a demon in the flesh? Well, I suppose it wasn't in the flesh, but you should know what I mean.

"Well Old-Man, I suppose you are right." I said in a relieved tone of voice "I'm a little on edge after the dream I had, and I had a problem come up in my mind. It took all my willpower to get out of what I was thinking, so sorry if I'm a little on edge today."

The Hokage wasn't stupid. He knew I was lying about something; however, he had no idea what I was lying about. Since he had no idea, I wasn't going to enlighten him. After all, I had no idea what actions he might take if I told him about my meeting with Prier. I know he is not stupid, but I am not ready to see what kind of actions he would take. Hell, if a meeting with the demon inside me made me a little paranoid, I wouldn't expect him to react much different. After all, situations that make people uncomfortable also make them act stupid.

"So Naruto," said Old-Man Hokage "Are you going to tell me about the dream you had?"

To tell you the truth, I didn't know if I should tell him about it. After all, I slaughtered Konoha in that dream. One thing occurred to me though, where was the Old-Man when I had that dream? I doubt that I would be able to beat him without getting injured, and then almost any other ANBU member would be able to take me out. As this occurred to me, I also decided I would tell the Old-Man about my dream.

"Well, to put my dream in a nutshell, I slaughtered the entire village of Konoha." I said, with a hint of guilt in my voice. "I slaughtered the entire village, set it on fire, and was just chasing some survivors when I woke up." I looked up to see his face turn a pale white, and he appeared to be a little concerned, oh what the hell, he appeared to be panicking.

"Well…Naruto…" Said the Old-Man Hokage "Do you know why you had that dream? After all, sometimes we have dreams to express how we feel inside, and we don't want to admit to ourselves that we have these dark hidden desires."

"Well Old-Man," I said "I think I know why I had the dream." He just looked at, with an expression that demanded he know why. It gave no room for argument, just do it. "I think I had the dream to represent how much I hated the villagers of Konoha, because of the Hell they put me through. I still want their respect, but every once in a while, I think about what would happen if I tried to slaughter the village, so my dream showed what would happen, or at least, what I want to happen."

The Old-Man just stood their, and appraised me. He looked like he was contemplating a problem. All of a sudden, his face lit up, like he just won the lottery. "Naruto," He said in an excited voice. This voice shocked me, because I have never heard it in my life. You usually don't hear an old person excited, and it was musical to me. It lifted a burden from my shoulders, and at the same time, told me that everything would be ok. I imagined that this is what it sounds like when a grandfather gives his age-old advice to his grandson. It made me feel very warm inside.

"Naruto," he said to me "Why don't I get you someone who is willing to come every so often, just to talk to you? After all, Iruka has someone who wants to take care of him, why don't we try to find someone who is willing to talk to you?"

Truth be told, I liked his plan, after all, I wouldn't have to resort to talking to the Demon inside of me to keep me from going insane. However, I found a really big flaw in his plan. "Old-Man," I said to him, "I really like the thought of having someone who is willing to talk to me every so often, but you have one problem: Who would be willing to talk to me? After all, most parents forbid their kid from talking to me, and others think that I am just annoying. Why would they waste their valuable time on me?"

The Old-Man just took my pessimism, and told me his plan. "Alright Naruto, What I am going to do is simple. I will make it a mission."

I looked at him like he just said that I am going to die of flaming diarrhea. "Old-Man," I said in a very exasperated tone, "I appreciate the thought, but I don't need an entire genin team to come visit me on a daily basis. I only need one to visit me, and just someone I know I won't have too many troubles with. Someone simple, and who doesn't mock me too much."

He just looked at me, as though he had a way to make everything right. And, I suppose, that he can. He IS the most powerful person in Konoha, so I suppose he could pull it off. However, I had a few ground rules for him to follow if he was going to do this. "Ok, look Old-Man," I said in a defeated tone "You can try your plan, and find an individual who is willing to talk to me daily. But I have a few words for you, one I can't drop my mask to them, unless they have figured out it is a mask.

Another thing, they can't be scared about me being a half demon. I could care less if they hate me, because I am used to hate filled glares. You also have to tell them that I have a demon sealed inside of me; I don't want to lie to them. And, finally, I don't want ANY of the people from my old team. I don't want to see Sasuke, Sakura, or Kakashi, unless I absolutely have to. I doubt I could look them in the eye."

The Old-Man just stood there, and listened to what I said. "Alright Naruto," Said the Old-Man Hokage "I agree to the terms you have suggested. It will be issued to all teams, except the one you used to be in, and it will be classified as an A-Rank mission."

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on, time out!" I yelled suddenly "Old-Man, I know my safety is important to you, but an A-Rank mission? Why so high, all they have to do is come talk to me whenever they feel like."

The Old-Man looked a little sad as he told me the reason. "You see Naruto, I have to prepare them for what they might have to do." I gave him a confused look. After all, what does he mean 'What they might have to do?' "You see Naruto, you are a half demon, and so, unless I rank it high enough, you won't be considered an appropriate threat. You have claws and a tail, and looking around this room…" he gestured.

I looked around, and I saw the books I had ripped in half with my claws, and the prints in the floor where I lifted the bookshelf with my tail, and set it back down. Hard. I understood then, because of what I can do without chakra, they have the same limitation. So I would have the advantage, it is a little like knowingly going into a trap. So I understood what could happen. With the dream I had recently, and the fact that I have claws, and a really strong tail, I could easily overpower whoever came to be here.

"Alright then," I told the Old-Man "Now I understand the reason behind it. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't playing favorites with me. That is one of the quick ways to piss me off, like someone more than the other, and so you give them special treatment. Nice to see you take your job seriously."

The Old-Man just smiled, and gave me a warm smile. It was one of the contagious ones, so I couldn't help but grin too. He started to chuckle, and I followed soon after. Then he started laughing, and I felt like such a monkey, but I started to do it too. Eventually, when we both cooled down enough to speak, I asked a question I just thought about. "Hey, Old-Man, Is Iruka-sensei doing ok? I haven't been able to see him recently because of some…complications."

The Old-Man just looked at me in a strange way, like I just asked him to swallow some hot coals. "Well Naruto…I hated to tell you this, but he got released from quarantine." I was very happy about that statement; however, I was also very pissed. "What? Why? I understand that he got released, and I a very happy he did, but why did he get released early?"

"Naruto," said the Old-Man "He got several tests done to him, and they could not find any difference in his blood, or any of his organs. His skin didn't change in any way, so we had no reason to keep him." I stayed quiet, so that this information could sink in. My face lit up as realization struck me.

"YES!" I exclaim at the top of my lungs. The Hokage was expecting a lot of things. Me getting pissed, me throwing a fit, me demanding to get released, but he was not expecting me to get happy about that statement. "Old-Man, can Iruka-sensei be the one that visits me now and then?"

The Old-Man smiled a little smile when he realized why I was so happy. I didn't bother asking for an early release, after all, my blood and chakra changed a lot. So I doubt that the council would bother letting me out of here anyway. Not without serving the full sentence of three years at least.

"Naruto," said the Old-Man "I don't want to say it, but I can't allow Iruka to see you." I was about to erupt, when He just gave me a look that said 'be quiet', and so I shut up long enough to explain himself.

"Look, we can't let him see you, because he has an academy to teach. If we let him see you, he would probably come in the mornings and be late, then he wouldn't grade homework, because he would be visiting you in the afternoon. We all know he thinks of you like a son, so he would put you before every other student."

I hated to admit it, but he was right. After all, Iruka-sensei might as well be my father. I also knew that, no matter who my real father was, it didn't matter. As long as I had Iruka-sensei, my father could be a demon, an angel, or even a Kage, I wouldn't really care. "All right Old-Man, you win. I won't have Iruka-sensei be the one to visit me often. However, I swear to all, the Gods and Demons out there, if you pick a jackass to be the one to talk to me, I will royally kick your ass from here to the Kage monument and back."

"I'll make you a deal Naruto," he said while chuckling "If I do get some jackass to be the one to visit you, you can tell me, and I will LET you kick my ass to the Kage monument and back. After all, I would deserve it then." I couldn't help but grin at this statement.

"All right, but you remember, I will hold you to what you said." I said with my own chuckle. "Well, I have taken enough of your time. You better get back before everyone panics because you have gone missing. That, and the paperwork will eventually become really huge, and we don't need you to cry in front of all of the villages ninjas now do we?"

The Hokage just burst out laughing. He knew as well as I did, that it would be hectic when he got back. "Well Naruto," He said "You are probably right; I had better get back to my office. I'll make sure to find someone who is willing to talk to you, and if I accidentally pick a jackass, I am going to feel it for a while." He ended it in a laugh.

I have to say, it felt good to hear another human laugh, so I lost myself in it. The Hokage just walked to the steel door, and knocked on it. "Alright you two, let me out." We both just waited a little bit. When it became clear that no one was coming, The Hokage got a look that said 'I AM PISSED!' Then he slammed the door. Twice. Then he yelled out, "If you two don't open this door now, I am going to make you do all the paperwork at my offices, so MOVE IT!"

A bunch of scrambling was heard outside, as locks, latches, and a giant bar was moved. When the door finally opened, the two guards were apologizing profusely to the Hokage. Then the Old-Man turned around, looked at me, and said "Naruto, when you become Hokage, you had better make sure that you get better assistants and guards than I do. It will save you a lot of trouble." After those words, he walked out, closing the door behind him.

When he left, I waited about 3 minutes. Then I started to jump around the place, like one of those people you see in the circus. I was doing back flips, running up the wall, I even ran along the ceiling. 'He said 'when I become Hokage!'' This thought just kept running through my head, as I was doing stuff that was not possible in anything other than a cartoon, manga, or a fan fiction. 'He believes in me! Now I know I will become Hokage!' With this thought, I slump to the ground, an ear to ear grin never leaving my face.

With this thought, I realize how tired I was. With this, I lie down on the floor, and slowly fall asleep, feeling that, at least once, that this quarantine might have been worth it. But, when I think about everything else that, I realize that maybe it wasn't worth it. After all, I would be unable to see Iruka-sensei; I am unable to see my friends, I am slowly getting a more bitter view on life, AND I have a fox demon inside of me that seems to be sex deprived. What scares me the most is that last part, because I seem to be the fox's only way of release. How desperate is Prier? I was a little scared of that answer.

While I was falling asleep, I heard Prier's voice, and what she said scared me. **'Well, well, well, how are you doing kit? I let you be alone for a little bit. However, I do have a small control of the dreams you have. If you think I will leave you alone, you are sadly mistaken.'** After she said that, she gave me a chuckle, which said she was going to have fun. I had a very dark feeling that her 'fun' would be something I would regret.

I was right, and it really pissed me off that I was. In my dream, I was walking along Konoha forest. This wasn't so bad, after all, it was nice to get back to a part of nature after seeing white walls, and door for about a month. I looked around, I saw a couple animals walking around, some birds were flying, and others were chirping. I thought it was strange, didn't Prier say that she was going to give me a nightmare, or something like that? This isn't a nightmare; this is what I dream about when I want some peace and quiet.

All of a sudden, I saw a really small fox that reminded me of Prier in her fox form. This startled me, because I thought there would only be one that looks like her. Then I noticed this fox had nine tails, and it appeared to be grinning at me. 'OH SHIT!' I thought, after all, that was Prier, and she was not here to enjoy the scenery. She walked next to a tree, while my gaze never looked away from her. What was she doing?

Suddenly, the tree burst into flame, and the fire spread rapidly. It was covering the forest, and I did the only thing I could, I ran. I was running, but it was useless. The fire sped past me, on both my left and right sides. All of a sudden, I was surrounded by the flame. I had nowhere left to go, and the fire crept closer. The smoke hit me first, and so I hit the dirt, to keep it from suffocating me.

I had nowhere left to run, I was lying in the dirt, and the fire was going to give me a slow agonized death. I looked around the best I could, but it was limited because I was lying down. I noticed some black fox paws moving closer to my prone form. "Awww kit…" said Prier in an amused voice "it was very nice of you to show respect for me, by hitting the dirt, to let me walk on you." With saying that, Prier walked on top of my lying form. While she was on top of me, she started by clawing my back now and then to find a comfortable spot. When she found one, she lied down on top of my back.

She started to purr, and it was maddening. I had no idea that having an animal laying on your back, and showing how content it was to be there could feel so dirty. When Prier does it, there is a sexual feeling that I can't describe coming from it. It should have been just cute, but it was mind tempting is what it was. I was slowly losing my resolve with her lying on top of me, and the first to show weakness was my tail, which snaked around, and held Prier, to keep her warm.

"Wow kit…" said Prier in a drop dead sexy voice. "I didn't know you had it in you to show compassion when you should be thinking about the fire…" after saying that she let out another maddening purr.

I hate to admit it, but the fact that she distracted me kept me off of the real problem. I looked around, and the fire was still roaring around us. I doubt that Prier was affected at all. She is after all a demon of fire, so I don't think it would do anything to her.

I was a different story, I was a half demon, but my human part made me susceptible to fire. My mind was racing, trying to figure out a way to stop this roaring fire. Then it occurred to me: This is a dream. I'm not really here, so I should have some control of what happens. I tried to will it so that the fire was running out of fuel, and that it was going out. I looked around, and the fire was cooling down, or dieing out. It was getting much cooler, and the last of the fire died. "Wow," I said "Without that fire, it feels a lot cooler here." After saying that, I began to laugh, because I found a way away from the flame. It was a laugh of relief.

"I have to admit," said Prier "Remembering that this is a dream was a feat I didn't expect you to do." My back went stiff, when I remembered that she was still here, and I doubt she was going to let me out of the bag yet. "I do believe that you deserve a reward, don't you?" She purred. My mind raced, I had a feeling that this reward wasn't a simple congratulation, or a small parting gift. "In fact kit…" said Prier in a seductive voice "I do believe that this gift will raise your temperature again…"

The scenery around us changed. It turned into a room, with a really big bed, it had incense around it. I had a feeling that I knew what this was for, and in desperation, I said to no one in particular. (Deep down, I hoped that Prier listened, and would leave me alone. I doubted it would happen, but I was hoping.) "You know, this is a beautiful bed, I would hate to ruin it in any way shape or form…"

"Well kit…" said a REALLY sexy voice behind me "We could always put it back together after we are done with it, if it means that much to you…" I did not have to turn around to see who was behind me. Anyone in my position wouldn't have to. But, being the fool I am, I did look behind me. There Prier was, in a really short green dress, that showed more than enough cleavage, and it was really high up her thigh. It looked ready to show me her breasts or her thighs at the slightest movement. She walked closer, and I was amazed to see that it didn't.

"So kit, do you want to say anything before I try to seduce you?" Asked Prier in a seductive tone.

She could care less if I said anything or not, but I did my best to keep talking so that I could wake up in time to get out of this mess. "Well Prier, I would like to congratulate you on making a really nice room, a very adorable bed, and the incense was a nice touch. So tell me, what do you have in mind to do here, a pillow fight?"

Prier just laughed, and her laugh was as mesmerizing as the rest of her body, when I wasn't full of mocking or conceit to be annoying. "Silly kit, I know you are smarter than that. You are very good at maintaining your mask, except, I know what you go through, and I know how intelligent you are. You know as well as I do what this bed is for." She said in a silky tone.

"Well Prier, I would also like to say that is a nice dress you have on. You should wear some other dresses, and show me what you look like in them." Ok, I know I am getting desperate, but it is better than just giving up isn't it?

Prier gave her mesmerizing laugh, but I was still on guard. You just can't trust a demon, especially one trying to seduce you. "Well kit," (Will she ever change her nickname for me?) "If you like me so much with my dress, I can only imagine how much you would like it if you took it off…" She trailed off as she stalked closer to where I was.

I noticed immediately that she said when 'I' take off her dress, not when she does. As long as I can keep control myself, is should be ok. My only question was a simple one: How long can I resist a demoness who had had years of seduction experience? I had a feeling that I would find out the answer to the question. For one of the few times in my life, I am getting angry that I AM getting answers, and not more questions. It was pissing me off royally, and I could live with more questions if it would just get me out of this situation. Well, who knows, maybe someday Hell will freeze over, and Satan will give free sled rides.

Prier just walked closer, while I was backing up slowly. My legs soon hit the front of the bed, and I had nowhere else to go. I quickly look behind me, in a vain attempt to see if there was another way out of this situation. I could not find any, and so I quickly turned back around. The fist thing I see when I turn back around, is Prier's smiling face, actually, it was more of a temptress's smile, than a 'happy to see you' smile. Then she pushed me onto the bed, with her landing on top of me, and pinning me to the bed.

"Now, now, kit…" She said in a half purring half seductive voice "don't you find this to feel a lot better than just standing? I know I do…" She was already probing my defenses, to see if I would resist her at all.

"You know Prier," I said in a husky voice "I would probably feel a lot more comfortable if both of us were standing up, and we were just playing a nice game of cards." I said in small hope that she would enjoy the thought of playing cards.

"You know kit; I WOULD enjoy playing a card game with you…" Prier said in a matter of fact tone. My hopes rose a little more, after all, whatever card game she wanted to play couldn't be that bad right? "I would enjoy a game of strip poker…" she said in her sexy voice.

"Ummm…" I said in a shaky voice "That is ok; I don't want to play cards anymore."

"If you don't want to play cards…" Prier said in a seductive tone, her face traveling closer to mine, before stopping a few centimeters away from mine. "Why don't we do something that would be a lot more interesting?" She asked, right before connecting our lips. It was Heaven and Hell at the same time. I had to admit to myself, that I was enjoying this, no sense in lying to myself. But, I also want this to stop, because I don't like the thought of being a casual lay.

It didn't work out well for me though. My body reacted on its own, as I began to kiss her right back. I couldn't stop the torrent of emotions that were traveling through my body at the time. I wanted to take her; I didn't care, as my arms encircled her around her waist. My tail traveled farther downward than my arms, and began to rub her ass. After feeling this, she began to moan into my mouth. "I am impressed kit…" She said in a panting voice "You seem like you have some experience, you are making me heavy and wet, I want you to take off my clothes, and truly make me feel like a woman."

Ironically, as much as that sentence should have sent me over the edge, it did quite the opposite. It stopped me from going over the edge. My entire body stopped moving, and I said one word, that stopped her cold as well. "No." It was so simple, that was the only word that I had to say, and there it was. She sagged a little, and got off of me. I was amazed, I expected her to swear, to yell at me, to redouble her seduction efforts, but not to quit. "Looks like you win this round Naruto." She said in a tone that said I had earned this. "You were able to make the smart choice, even though your body was telling you what to do. I respect that decision, and so you pass my test."

I was impressed; this entire thing was a test that she had designed. "So, you're telling me that this entire thing was a test that you designed? You don't really have a sexual interest in me? That is a relief to hear." I said in relieved tone of voice.

This means that I only have to worry about the occasional nightmare now. Then, Prier laughed, the laugh that can mesmerize you. "Well kit (We are back to that damn nickname apparently.) that is what it was supposed to be."

"Wait a second, what do you mean 'supposed to be'? Do you have another test for me or something?" I was curious, that is a flaw in all people and things.

You would think we would learn from the damn cat, but nope, we have to be idiots. "Well kit, what do you see on the front of my dress?" As she asked the question, I looked her over. Right where her womanhood was supposed to be was a very dark spot, where what looks like water appeared there. I figured out what it was instantly, but I tried to play dumb.

"Prier, is that blood, did you have your period? If so, I am sorry, but I don't really need to be bitched out when you are in an emotional time of your life." I said it in a voice that said I was serious about what I said.

Unfortunately, I wasn't fooling anyone, when she burst out laughing. "Cute kit, really cute. I needed that laugh." She said, then she got another seductive tone in her voice. "Unfortunately, I was going to end my test if you started to take off my dress. But, you ended up getting me really, really, excited. So now, I REALLY want to have you. I never thought I could get this excited, but I look forward to trying to seduce you again. Too bad, it will take me a little bit to try it; after all, I need to get you when you are unprepared." With that, she started to fade away. "You are going to wake up really soon, and I wanted to give you one last gift." After saying that, I felt her lips in mine, in a parting kiss. "Until next time kit."

I woke up to my white room, and I was very happy to be here, and not in a room with a round bed, or a forest. I looked down at my pants, saw what was there, and I decided to take a REALLY cold shower. I also noticed, as I was taking off my clothes, that I was sweating a lot, I knew the reason why, and I didn't like it. I decided that that day, I was going to make sure, that no girl, or woman ever fell in love with me. If they were even trying as half as hard as Prier, then I would be in some trouble.

Nothing interesting happened for a couple weeks. The only thing worth mentioning was when I heard a guy accidentally slam his head against the door. He was yelling something about being late, when he accidentally ran headfirst into the door. It provided me with a couple seconds of entertainment, but I quickly got bored again. I read about 12 more books; after all, what else am I supposed to do. I refuse to touch the "Icha Icha Paradise" books on the shelf though. I am NOT a pervert. So I mainly use those for target practice, when I want to increases the aim of stabbing my tail.

It was a while later when I started to wonder what happened to Prier. I mean, I know she wants to catch me when my guard is lowered, but how long does it take a demoness to prepare? I know she has to be smarter than me, so why is it taking her so long? I was still happy; after all, it meant that I didn't have to hear 'kit' so often. Where is the Old-Man anyway? Didn't he promise me someone to talk to me every now and then, so that I DON'T go insane? I have almost no books to read, and I know I am not getting any more of them, so I have to ration them. I never thought I would see the day that I would ever make sure I don't read the books, just so I have something to read later.

It has been a month since I last talked to the Old-Man. I know being Hokage would keep him busy, but I would like to know what is keeping him from finding someone to TALK to me. When I thought about it, it doesn't really surprise me. Parents probably don't want their kids to talk to me, so they forbid them from getting this mission. It wouldn't be the first time that parents have screwed me over, and I seriously doubt it would be the last. Adults are scared shitless of their own past, so they take it out on me, someone who can't defend himself. I sometimes hate my life.

I heard the sound of a latch unlocking, so I instantly look to the door. As all the chains, locks, and latches get unhooked, and the door swings open. I see an old face that brings back a couple old memories. And by 'old', I mean OLD! It was Old-Man Hokage, and he looked like he had aged a couple of years since our visit a couple months ago. "Hey, Old-Man, what the Hell happened to you?" I said in a concerned tone.

"Well Naruto, you know that mission I was going to give someone to talk to you, and keep you informed?" I nod my head, not knowing anything better to do. "Well, when some parents found out, I had to settle one or two riots that broke out. They were all chanting 'Death to the Demon Influence!' they seemed to think you somehow brainwashed me, and was finding a way to find you a vessel to control."

I looked dumbfounded. I knew the villagers hated me, but to think I could brainwash the strongest person in the village? They really are more paranoid than I am, and I am the one in a mental room! "Old-Man, if I could brainwash YOU of all people, why would they think they would stand a chance against me if they opened the door? Wouldn't common sense say that I would be able to tear them a new one?"

"Well Naruto, apparently, the person who started both riots was the same guy, and he was very drunk at both times." Said the Hokage in an amused voice. In a more serious one he told me "Naruto, if you decide to become Hokage, remember that there will always be someone who will hate you. As Hokage, I have such powerful enemies, that you would piss yourself at the sheer number of them; let alone how strong they are. The path of Hokage makes it so that you put everyone else before you, and that means you have to listen to both sides of the story, and do what you think is best.

Even though all the villagers wanted me to kill you, I didn't, because you were only a baby and didn't commit any sin. Even though I was outnumbered, I did what I thought was best for the village, not the villagers. You will have to make these life altering decisions on a daily basis. Some will be easier than others, but remember, everyone's blood will be on your hand. It is not an easy thing to think about, but that is the fact. Parts of being Hokage is being an executioner, whether I sentence them, or hold the killing tool, it is all the same. Because of what I did, someone or some people are going to die.

The hard part is weighing one side against the other and coming up with a decision. A lot of villagers left when I decided to let you live, and others harbored a secret hatred for me, just because I let you live. Remember one thing if you become Hokage, Naruto, 'People are stupid, but a person is smart.'"

I let all this sink in. Was the old man telling the truth? He probably was, after all, there is no point in lying to me about what he does. So, he admits that his hands are very bloody, all because of some decisions he had to make. He has a very stressful life, I realized, he makes the choice on who lives, and who dies, and who might potentially die. Could that be why he never took a wife? He didn't want her to become hated, or shunned or anything else bad. He did it for her, because he loves her so much. My respect for him increased about 3 times its original, because I know he is willing to give up his own happiness for the sake of others. I was going to be an even better Hokage than him; I decided that a long time ago, but now I know how hard it will be to do that. I looked forward to the challenge.

"Well Old-Man, thank you for telling me about what you have to do, it has given me a lot to think about. Maybe my mind won't just be wondering about how old you really are." I said in a joking tone.

He put on a face of mock anger, and yelled in a half assed voice "OLD! I'll show you old, charge!" he said as he tackled me to the ground. He and I just wrestled for a few moments, until he won, putting me in a pin. "How is that for 'old'?" he said in a satisfied voice. "All right, you win, but would you please get off of me?"

He just chuckled as he got off of me. "This 'Old-Man' can still put up his own in a fight; just remember that if you decide to ever fight me again." He said in a happy tone.

I was laughing, something I hadn't done in a month. It felt good, and he just reminded me of a grandfather. That is what he was to me, I realized, and old person you look to for wisdom, and fun. But you respect them, so it is all good, like a real grandfather. I had an ear to ear grin as I thought of how Iruka was my Father, and the Hokage was like a grandfather. I had my own family, and they cared for me, so I was going to be content in life.

"Hey Old-Man, how did that mission search go anyway?" I asked, and then I added, "Because I get really bored here, and I got nothing to do, or anything to look forward too."

He just looks at me, and says "Well, I found someone who is going to talk to you after school, I just don't know how often she will visit."

Warning bells were sounding off in my head. "Hold on a second…Did you say 'SHE"?" I asked very suddenly.

The Hokage gave me a look that said 'Well, it was the best I could do,' as he told me. "She was one of the few who wanted to take the mission, and the only one whose parents said it was ok." I tried to look through my mind, I couldn't figure out any girl who would want to talk to me.

I could only think of Sakura who had a very slim chance of even considering visiting me, let alone coming often. "Well Old-Man, who is it, I can't think of any girl who would want to visit me."

The Hokage just stood their, adding a few seconds to the drama of the moment. I really hated it when people did this, as though they were announcing I was going to die. "A girl by the name Hyuuga Hinata has volunteered to take up this mission." I could only stare at the Hokage. Hinata of all people has agreed to visit me on an annual visit. I am surprised that her father even considered letting me see his daughter, because I was pretty sure that he hated me with an intense burning passion.

"Old-Man, you are joking right? Hyuuga Hinata of the Hyuuga main branch family has gotten permission to visit a half demon on an annual basis? It is hard for me to believe that her father even considers letting her see me. After all, isn't she the heir? Wouldn't he be putting her in a known danger or some village nonsense like that?" I said in an uncertain voice.

"Look Naruto," said the Old-Man as though he were explaining to a complete moron. And in this case he was, because this was a little hard for me to swallow, so I didn't want to believe it. "She was the only one who was able to get signed permission from her parents that she could do an A-Rank mission. Let alone, one of the few who would even consider taking on the job of talking to you. After all, your mask does tend to drive people away from you."

I knew he was right. People find my mask pretty annoying, and there are times when I hate my mask, but I have to put up with it for my own safety. "Ok Old-Man, do you know when she is going to visit me first?" I asked, because beggars can't be choosers, so I had to live with it.

"Well Naruto, according to her, she will give you a visit tomorrow. After that, I have no idea when she is visiting, so you will have to inquire with her." I just stood there, after all what was I supposed to do? "Well, Old-Man, I appreciate what you did, but maybe you should cancel the mission."

The Old-Man gave me a hard look as he told me in a tone I could say, SCREAMED dangerous "Naruto…" he said really slowly and dangerously "This mission will continue. I didn't put down two riots and work as hard as I did, and finally put up with parents coming into MY office with the fact that I want someone to talk to you every once in a while, just so you can keep your sanity just so you could CANCEL IT!" by the end he was yelling at me, so I made a mental note to never anger the Hokage.

"Anyway Naruto," He said in a very calmed down voice "Do you really want to spend time alone with what little company you had?"

I thought about what he said for a moment, and decided that he still had no idea about me talking to the demoness inside of me. When I decided I didn't want to spend time alone with the demoness and the Old-Man once in a while, I realized that Hinata was going to be some good company, even if it is only for emotional support. I turn to the Hokage, as I reply "I see what you mean. Anyway, it would be good for me in the long run, after all, I need more company than I already get. (I made special care not to lie to him) So I suppose I would welcome Hinata. Anyway," I said brightening a little "I never got to know Hinata, so this will be a good time to get to know what she likes, dislike, and just plain get to know her."

The Old-Man just smiled, as he got up. "Well Naruto," he said sighing as he stood up, "Looks like I have to be off. I will see you whenever I have some free time. Until then, have a good time, and don't ever think you are alone in the world. There will always be at least one person who has to go through what you do. Good day Naruto." Those were the words he spoke before he departed. I just grinned; he always had some words of wisdom to say before he departed.

When he was completely gone, I slumped to the ground. So, the person who would be visiting me every once in a while, would be Hinata. I wondered what would happen, after all, she saw through my mask, at least, through some cracks in it, so I knew it would be pretty stupid to underestimate her. But then again, I also know that you should not underestimate anyone, no matter who they are, or what they look like. If there was one thing that mysterious cloud-nin taught me, it was not to underestimate anyone. My face hardened, as I thought what I would do to the guy when I finally got a hold of him. I would do a lot worse to him, than my dream self did to Sakura in my dream. This I swear on my nindo.

All of a sudden, the demoness in me decided to add to the conversation. **'Well kit,'** she was saying to me **'when you finally get a hold of him, I would also like to add my two cents to him, for hurting my favorite container…'** if one could grin inside their head, which was what Prier did. 'I am your only container,' I thought sardonically 'But I get what you mean, and I would like to thank you. I'm pretty sure you are even better at torture than I am.'

'**Well kit,' **thought Prier **'I will do anything to hurt the one who hurts you. After all, you can always do something special for me in return…'** She let the dirty thought slide across my head. She knew what it would do to me, but I didn't care. 'Alright then, I do expect your help in hurting this guy. However, until then, we can only plan, and that is what I plan to do.' With that thought, I decided to go to sleep. I needed the days to come faster for me, if I was going to exact my revenge. **'Tell you what kit, I was thinking about visiting you tonight, but I decided against it, because you were kind enough to let me put my thought into torturing another human. You have my gratitude, so I won't visit you till tomorrow.'** I thought about what she said, and I replied 'Thank you, I don't think I could have stopped you tonight. I will speak with you in the morning. Goodnight.' **'Goodnight kit, remember, I will always watch you and warn you of danger. I will help shape you into someone who should be feared and respected by all, and you will go down in history as someone greater than me. Goodnight.'**

General Badaxe- Ok, I have decided to make all the chapters from this one on to be epic length, so that I have an excuse for long update times. If you have any ideas, please post me what they are, or tell me a flaw you noticed in my writing. If you want, you can act like a cheerleader, and say great story please update soon, I won't stop you. But I would appreciate reviews that helped me more than those any day.


	4. Chapter 4

General Badaxe- Ok, here is another update, because I could care less how many reviews I get. I like the story I am writing, so I will continue it, and if you don't like it, tough. If you don't like it after chapter 3, why are you even bothering to read chapter 4? Unless you are a pervert hoping for a lemon.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I woke up from an educational dream. And, by "educational", I mean that Prier was teaching me good ways to torture someone for putting me through hell. When I finally get my claws on that stupid cloud-nin, I am going to make him suffer before I finally end his life. This I swear upon my nindo.

I look around, and surprise, surprise, the room hasn't changed at all. I just wish they had a clock, or a calendar, or SOMETHING that would at least give me a hint to how long I have been in here. It feels like I have been here a few years, I don't really think it has been that long, but when the only other person to talk to most of the time is a demoness who wants to seduce you, conversation can get pretty limited.

Damn it all, I really need something interesting to do. **'All you have to do kit,' **said Prier in a seductive tone **'is ask, I will be glad to render my services to you.' **A look passes across my face, as I reply 'I don't really want your 'services', it was hard enough to get information on how to torture people, when you were hinting at what YOU wanted to do all night.' She managed to form the image of her pouting in my mind. I really need to learn how to project images like her, that way I can put up a giant sign that says "NO!" **'But come on kit, I know you want to…'** she thought in a silky voice.

I won't lie to you, I do want to do that, but it would feel a little too much like she would have power over me for my liking. Hell, if you saw her, and were male, you would have the same damn urge I do. However, I don't like it, it seems like she is hiding a price that I would be unable to pay, and I don't want to find out what that price is. 'Prier,' I thought in a pissed off tone 'You know I want to do that, however, I am also smart enough to let my brain have control, instead of my body.'

'**Sometimes kit, the fact that you are not like most men really pisses me off, you know that?'** She thought in an exasperated way. I took smug confidence in this; it was my way of making her really mad at me. Sometimes though, I wonder if it is worth it. 'Well Prier, it is the fact that I don't think like most men, that also gives you some weird, twisted, little infatuation with me. That or you are starting to feel the effects of being sex deprived for at least 12 or 13 years.'

She just started laughing. I wished I knew what I did to tickle her funny bone, because I seem to have a talent for it. **'Well kit, even if I didn't like you, I would keep you around, just because you can make me laugh.'** So I was right in a sense, I do have some talent. **'But I think it is because you are such a challenge that I am interested in you. Either that, or you are the only male I have seen, that is at least a little like me. So, naturally, I would be a little attracted to you at the very least.'**

I was thinking, even if I get revenge against that one cloud-nin, I still have to deal with a really horny demoness. Sometimes, I still wonder what I did, to deserve all of this to happen to me. It must have been pretty bad, I must have pulled either a mean prank on the top God, or maybe I hit on his wife, or who knows what else I could do to make him this pissed at me.

Anyway, how am I supposed to deal with a really horny demoness sealed inside of me? I can't tell her to go away; I can't just say 'leave me the hell alone', that one would probably make her try harder anyway.

Did I have anything to look forward to, besides revenge? I'm not going to let it consume me, like it did Sasuke, because I don't want to end up being a cold-hearted bastard. That and I don't want a fan club. If any of them were like Prier, then I was going to go into hiding. When I think about it like that, I don't really blame Sasuke for trying not to get into any social circle or anything like that. I would hate that kind of shit too.

No wonder he barely considers me a rival, let alone a friend. Underneath all that shit, we both love each other like brothers. We will never admit it, we have our pride, funny thing is, we also do this to protect me. I have no doubt that women would try to be my friend, if it would help them get to know Sasuke.

I will never understand women, I don't plan to, I know there is no hope, so I will just live life being a ninja, and enjoying it as much as possible. **'I know a way for you to enjoy life…'** 'Damn it Prier, you don't have to give a sexual comment on everything I think do you?' She just chuckled as her voice faded into…wherever it goes when she isn't talking to me.

I sigh, thinking on how this is going to be another normal day. Then, I remembered that Hinata is coming to visit. It is about time too; at last I will be able to get some information out of someone.

At last, something to look forward to. Oh well, all I do in here is work out and read anyway. Sometimes I just talk to the Old-Man, but only for a few minutes if I am lucky. I might as well get to work on the exercises I do in this place. I laid down on my back, and proceeded to do about 200 sit-up's. "101, 102, 103…" 'I wonder what everyone was like when they learned I had turned into a half demon. Some of their reactions I could predict, such as Shikimaru probably just muttered 'troublesome', Kiba freaked out, but then there are the people like Shino who I couldn't even begin to guess what he was like.' "198, 199, 200"

Being able to partition my mind while my body works out was a skill I developed first in this place. After all, sometimes I can't just sit around while I think. I just rolled over to do about 100 pushups. Dear God, if you have a heart, please make this an interesting day. I have nothing better to do, so after my pushups, I just looked at books I haven't read. I noticed an "Icha Icha Paradise" book I missed. 'Looks like I missed one of my targets…' I thought.

I just picked up the book, and threw it into the air. Immediately, after throwing it in the air, I run at the wall opposite the room, I run about halfway up the wall, (without using chakra.) And lunge off of the wall at the book. I begin to rotate in midair, bringing my claws around my body, and turn into a mini cyclone. My claws hitting all the parts of my body, completely covering them. "EAT THIS!" I yell "Spiral Fang!" after yelling that, I slam into the book, and reduce it into one or two small pieces of paper.

Well, I probably don't need to work on that attack too much anymore. But, I am also running out of targets, so I might want to work on the more complex moves. Which ones is the question. Oh, to hell with it, I can't decide. Might as well take a shower to pass the time. I go into my little bathroom, which is even bigger than the one I had in my old apartment.

When you learn that insane people live better than you, you tend to get a little bitter towards people. This makes me wonder what happened to my old apartment. The land lords probably sold the thing, but I would be surprised if they could sell a place that used to house the 'Demon of Konoha.'

I go to the bathroom part of the room, and start to run the water. It is scalding water, but it also leaves me with a sense of being clean afterward, like my sins have all been cleansed from my soul. I really hate the shampoo they give me though. The shampoo and soap burn my skin, like it is trying to make me burst into flames from the inside out. I enter the shower, and the water burns my skin, and makes me really hot, but I am used to it.

**'You know kit,'** said Prier in a sexy voice. I really wish she could let me have some peace and quiet once in a while. **'If you wanted to get really hot, I would have been happy to comply.' **'Prier,' I thought 'Are you only going to try to seduce me now? Can't you go back to threatening me, hating me, or downright despising me, like you said you used to do?' She just chuckled as she responded **'Kit,** (Have I ever mentioned how much that nickname pisses me off?) **if you didn't want me to want you so badly, you shouldn't have let your body take control for a couple seconds. After all, you know what you did to me in that time.'**

Boy, what a few seconds that was too! I hate myself for losing control so easily, but I also know that being male, I have a harder time controlling my urges than women do. Well, let me rephrase that, men get urges a lot easier and faster than women, but women have a harder time controlling it, because they don't have to deal with urges as often. I regret losing control, however, now I know one of my weaknesses, and I can work harder on that one.

I really need to continue my shower, so I finally decide to get motivated, and get out the shampoo. I put it in my hair, and as it went down my back and face, it BURNED! I feel sorry for everyone else in quarantine, because they have to suffer the same treatment. What I dread even more, is the burning soap, because I have to rub it on my crotch. That is a feeling I could live without, but, unfortunately, I have to live with it for a couple more years. After that is done, I welcome the scalding water, so that the pain gets all washed away. I spend a couple moments in the shower, remembering stuff that happened in the past.

One of my favorites was when I replaced the Hokage's crystal ball, with a cheap imitation, and it took him a while to figure out why it didn't work. My ears were burning at what the Hokage yelled at me, I also had no idea that the old man could swear like that! I filed those words away in my mind, in case someone ever challenged me to a swearing contest.

Another time was when I put a henge on the Hokage monument. MAN! ANBU can run fast when you get rid of an entire mountain, especially, when it is a mountain honoring the greatest ninja of all of Konoha's History. I barely managed to get away from that one.

However, my pranks also led me to find out some of the secrets the people of the village have, but mainly the ninjas of the village. Such as, Ino doesn't really have a crush on Sasuke but she pretends to, just so she can annoy the fuck out of Sakura. I stumbled onto Shikamaru, but he was working his head off! I saw him running up trees, flipping off of them, and throwing shurikens into moving targets at the same time. He even lifted weights, and from the looks of it, he could probably kick ass, but he doesn't like to let others see the energy he has.

One of my favorite secrets would have to be the time I caught Kiba reading a book on cats. I tell you, blackmailing those three was the easiest way to get what I wanted. I pretended to be an idiot, and collected silly stuff. From Ino, I got two pounds of tuna fish, from Shikimaru, I got five pounds of peanut butter and from Kiba, and I got ten pounds of cat nip.

That was a good prank, when I covered the workers at the pet store in catnip, released the cats, put tuna fish in the lounge, AND blocked all the exits with a lot of peanut butter. Man, I tell you, you haven't seen people run, until you see a heard of men and women running from drugged psycho cats. Classic.

However, I know a deep dark secret, one that scares me to know about. The secret is Hyuuga Hinatas, and she can be pretty damn scary. (Semi flash back. By that, I mean that I am telling the past, but I am still telling it in Naruto's perspective.)

I had just pulled off my latest caper, posing as the Hokage, and going into the Women's side of the bath house, and all the women called him a pervert, and attacked him. Well, it was me, but I got away, and switched back to my original form. The women were so pissed, that they even asked me for help!

"Hey Demon Brat!" screamed one of the women "Do you know where the Hokage is?" I was shocked they asked me, and so I told them "I'm pretty sure he is in his office." They didn't thank me at all, but I wasn't surprised. I did pull off the prank, so I didn't want to get greedy.

Anyway, I was walking through the forest, thinking of other things I can do to keep from getting bored. I heard a tree fall, to the North of the forest, so I went to investigate. When I arrived, I saw that an entire area of the forest had been cleared. I don't remember training here, so I wondered who did it. I looked around, and I saw a Hyuuga Hinata, destroying part of the forest, training herself. Now then, I was used to seeing her in a jacket, and some pretty dark pants. Now then, seeing her in a skin-tight black outfit was an amazing sight to behold. She had pretty good curves for a 12 year old. Of course, when I thought this, I smacked myself pretty hard, after all, I hate perverts, and I wasn't about to become one.

Unfortunately, I think she heard me, because she turned around, and saw me there staring at her. What she did next scared me a little. She rushed me, picked me up by my neck, and pinned me to a tree. She only asked one question, "How much did you see?" Now then I was a smartass, so of course when she said that, I wasn't going to let it slide. "Actually," I said in a cocky voice. Not that smart when she has me pinned to a tree, but I couldn't help myself. "I see quite a bit, but I would see more, if you removed the skin-tight outfit."

She got a quick blush, but put it away, when she told me "If you tell anyone about how strong I really am, you will disappear. Will you tell anyone?" Something in her tone of voice scared me. I knew she didn't mean she would kill me; after all, she didn't like to take lives needlessly. However, she did mean I would disappear, and I had no idea what she meant by that.

I did the smart thing. I told her "I won't tell anyone about how strong you really are under two conditions."

She looked me over, and saw my intelligent face, and knew I meant business. "Depends, what are the two conditions?" she asks me in an uncertain tone.

"They are pretty simple ones actually. One, I know you know about my 'mask of stupidity'; I don't want you to encourage people I am smarter than I look. Second, I want you to help train me."

She ponders for a few seconds then replies "I accept the first condition, after all it is your 'mask of stupidity' for my 'mask of weakness', HOWEVER! I won't help train you or vice-versa, I want to reach my strength on my own. Anyway, our fighting styles are far too different to help train each other."

I thought what she said over, and I realized that she was right. "Fine, but you had better become stronger." Was all I said before continuing on my way. (End Flashback)

I turn off the water, even with fast healing, that doesn't get rid of the pain you feel, and I thought I had had enough. I looked around and cursed, I had forgotten my towel in the other room. Before going into the other room however, I squeeze my tail to get rid of all the water in it. Then I shake my tail, and make it a giant fluff ball. That is a part I hate, having a poofy tail really sucks, because it is so embarrassing. I feel sorry for all animals that have to deal with what I go through. After wringing out my tail, I head into the next room, and I get a VERY big surprise. There in the room, was Hyuuga Hinata, and she was staring at me with a very red face. Could I blame her?

Thinking quickly, I move my tail to cover up my private area, and go over to where I have my towel, pick up my clothes, and as I head towards the bathroom, I say "I will be out in a second. Sorry about what you had to see." Saying that, I walk into the bathroom to change.

Was I embarrassed? Not in the least. After some things that have happened to me, it would be pretty hard to embarrass me. I dry myself off, and put my hair into a spiky "Wild" look, as some others call it. Why they call it "Wild" I don't know. How on Earth is spiky hair considered a rebel and being "Wild"? I don't understand, but this style keeps the hair out of my eyes pretty well, so I adopted it instead of any other look. So sue me, I'm different. If you hate it, go cry me a river anddrown yourselfin it.

After I was done changing into my orange outfit, I headed out. I noticed that Hinata was still looking at me, and then I remembered why she was here: She volunteered to keep me company. She probably also wants to check to see if I spilled her secret to anyone. I didn't bother; after all, everyone is entitled to their own secrets. I walked over to her, and begin a conversation. "Hello Hinata," I begin. I hate formalities, so I avoid them if possible, because all that the person is doing is trying to make it seem like they are interested. "So how are you? Have you told anyone about my secret?"

She just appraises me, before she begins to reply. "You know, I really wish that you didn't have a tail to cover up with. I was enjoying the view you gave me. And, no, I didn't tell anyone about your secret but did you tell anyone about mine?"

I was a little taken aback from her statement. I knew that she wasn't shy, but I didn't know how bold she really was. "I'll tell you what," I said in a smug voice "If you take off your clothes, I will take off mine." I said it in a joking tone.

She replied in the same tone I used "Only if it is at the same time, I want to see what I do to you." Both of us just chuckle at that statement. We know it would probably never happen, at least, I think it would never happen. I have no idea what Hinata is thinking, so I can't vouch for her.

"Well," said Hinata "On my first day of visiting you, it is already worth it. Who would have thought, but I will be having one or two interesting dreams tonight." I laughed, and she did too. It is strange, our relationship. We don't bother hiding stuff from one another, after all, we know each others secrets, so why put a mask on around the other one when there are no witnesses? If you want a reason, good luck finding one.

After I was done talking, I began to interrogate her for information. "So, Hinata, how is everyone doing now that I am gone?" She got a playful look on her face. I was seriously wondering how she hid herself this well from everyone.

It is easy for me, because everyone hates me, so they don't really want to know me. Her, though, they fear her because of the clan she is from, but her father is obsessed with strength, so I was wondering how he missed her potential. I would ask her, but in my opinion, people are entitled to secrets that they want. If she wants to share, she can. However, I hate it when people try to blackmail others. Sure it is smart, but it also tells people you are too dangerous to be let alive. So, you will have a couple of assassins after your hide, and then you would grow paranoid, and it all snowballs down hill from there.

"Well, Naruto-kun, everyone, more or less, acts the same. I, of course, never let down my mask. Isn't it amazing how people act? But then again, you had to learn how others think at an early age, just so you could live. So then, what is it like to be in this place?" She asked getting a really curious look on her face.

How do some people think the Hyuugas are blind? If you ever saw one looking at you, no matter what happened, you would know they were staring past your eyes and into your soul. It is an unnerving feeling to have one stare at you, but I have been receiving death glares all my life, so it didn't faze me much. "Well, to put it in one word, I would have to say living hell."

She got another playful look on her face as she responded "That was two words Naruto-kun." I got a little agitated at this remark. I don't really like it when people have to be smart asses about everything.

If it wasn't because of the fact that she was a really good friend, I would have decked her. I don't want to hear any bull shit about hitting a girl, because she is very lethal too. I have seen her kill a man in her own defense, and never looked twice at the guy. "You know what I mean Hinata." Was all I said, however, she knows I hate smart ass comments directed at me. So all that she did was let out a small giggle.

What did I think of Hinata? Well, she is a very good friend; I know if I ever gave her a task, she would do it to the best of her abilities. However, she will only do the task if it is up with her standards. Try to force her to do anything, and you will find out how much pain can be inflicted on you before you get knocked out. I tried that once, and she kicked my ass pretty badly. Now, I am no where near being a weakling, but if you have ever seen a pissed off woman attack, you have a significantly less chance of winning.

Who would win now that I have demon features, and possibly, abilities? I have no idea. She likes to keep her real strength hidden, until she needs it. She can keep her panther like grace hidden, how strong she really is, and she has learned to give off fake tears. If you ever faced her, you would have trouble gauging her strength. Like that one cloud-nin.

My face must have darkened, or maybe my muscles tensed, but all of a sudden, she asked me in a serious voice, "What is wrong Naruto-kun? You seem to have a bad memory return."

I didn't know how to respond, so I tried the truth. "Well, Hinata, I did have a bad memory return. You see, wait. Did they tell you the reason I am in here?" She just shook her head and replied.

"They just told me that you had turned into a half demon." All I could think about was how stupid some people are. They told her what I had become, but they didn't inform her of the risks.

"Well, a cloud-nin hit me with this strange black oily, wavy thing. I don't know how to accurately describe it. All you need to know is that it released some of the seal inside of me, and let some of the demons properties. As you can tell from how I look now, it altered a lot about me."

She just took this all in, her expression never changing. Then she sat back, folded her arms in front of her chest, and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she asked a single question, I was positive they answered for her. "What demon do you have sealed inside of you?" My blood ran cold, than flooded through me in a raging fury. They didn't tell her the demon inside of me? What the fuck was wrong with them! I had the most dangerous demon ever inside of me, and they didn't tell her? Was it because they secretly hate her too? I doubt it, but after I have seen what humans are capable of, I wouldn't put it past them to try to end her life because of a crazy demon driven psycho. "Well Hinata," I said in a flat voice "I have the Kyuubi no kitsune stuck in me."

She still had a stoic face on, but for someone who heard what I had inside of me, I expected a really bad reaction. She wouldn't panic; I knew that much, but not even a look of surprise crossed her face. "Well," she started after a good minute. I think it was a minute, but I had kind of lost my sense of time in this place. "It would explain why you received the changes you did. A fox tail, claws, and whiskers. I must admit though," She added as an afterthought "It really does suit how you act. You like to keep in the open to keep in the shadows. You keep yourself in the open, so that no one questions what you do. By the time they do learn about your presence, it is too late, and they don't stand a chance."

This made me think. That is a way to sum it all up in a couple words, that much is true, but it didn't even scratch the surface of what I was like. However, if it would keep her from prying too much into me, I wouldn't tell her about that. I have my own secrets as well. "Yeah," I told her "That would be a way to sum me up in a few words."

I was trying my best, not to lie, but then again, I wasn't going to tell her everything about me. "You know," I said in a joking manner "Prier can be such a pain sometimes." The look of rage and curiosity passed her face, but quickly got replaced by a stoic look. I wasn't stupid, this meant I had to be on my guard, because something pissed her off.

"Naruto-kun…" there was a hidden threat in the way she said my name, but I had no idea what the threat was about. "Prier is a girl's name. Who is it?" She stared at me, like she could burn the information out of my retinas. Truth be told, I wouldn't be surprised if mind reading was an ability that Hyuugas develop. It would explain a couple things about them. Now then, back to my current problem, I realized immediately what her problem was.

She wanted to know every woman I ever knew. Well, I wouldn't say any, just some I know a little more than others. Why is it, that when a woman gets to know you better, they instantly think that they own you? Personally, I think it might be a little like marking your territory. It is like they say, "He is my friend, so the rest of you women, had better STAY AWAY!"

I figured it wouldn't hurt to tell her the truth, but I was a little cautious about it. I mean, come on, who wouldn't be scared with a woman who thinks they own you, just to realize, that you know other women. Scary to think about, yes. Does it happen? Almost every woman you know, probably keeps tabs on who you know, so yes, it does happen. "Well, Hinata, Prier is the demon inside of me, you know, the Kyuubi." Her face went ice cold. I am serious, looking at it; I swear that MY blood began to chill.

Scary thought. I seem to be getting more and more of those as of late. "Naruto-kun…" she said "What does the Kyuubi, I'm sorry, does Prier look like?" Alright, now I was sweating. Here I am, with someone who appears to be very calm and ready to listen, but I know better. Right now, she is a smoldering volcano, ready to erupt. Why was she so pissed? I don't see how a person looks can be such an impact, and why should she care. I know I am not dumb as a rock, but then again, maybe I am because I have no idea what is wrong with Hinata. I have a feeling though, that when I do find out, I will smack myself, and say "Baka."

I have no idea if I should lie, try to change the subject, or tell the truth. Definitely not that last one, I had a feeling she would either kill me, or something as bad in my eyes. I don't want to lie to one of the people who I can trust with taking off my mask, so I would try to change the subject. If anyone hears me say this, please pray for me. If not, I was going to hate this. "Well Hinata, that isn't important. So, tell me, has anything important happened to you? Anyone else you need to threaten to keep your secret?" I said in a joking manner.

She just stared at me, with a look that said "I know what you are doing, and it won't work." I kept the half grin, half smile on my face. But my heart and hopes sunk. After all, it seems as though all hope is lost for me. She just sighs, my hopes soared, after all, that is a sign that she might just give up on that. "Well, Naruto-kun, nothing really important has happened to me. Except, of course, thisA-rank mission that was assigned to me. And, no, I haven't had to threaten anyone else. I now use some different clothes, colored contacts, and I keep my hair in a different style than usual. No one even looks twice at me in this disguise, because I don't have anything that would identify me as a Hyuuga."

What she told me, reminded me of a question I had asked earlier. Not to her, but that I wanted to ask her eventually. "Say Hinata," I said "How did you get your father to sign that mission paper? I am pretty sure he would tell you that I was a danger to society, and that I deserved whatever happened to me."

She just grinned. She should do it more often, it suited one as secretive as her. "I just told my father I wanted to accept an A-rank mission. He got a real big smile on his face and told me, 'So you have accepted an A-rank mission? That is great. Maybe you will make it as the main branches heir after all.' After saying that, he signed the paper that said I was to go on an A-rank mission. He was so happy, that he didn't even read what it was about. If he did, I might not be here."

Well, next time I meet with her father, I would have to tell him to read what the missions are. After all, he just assigned his daughter with a person he would do anything to kill. If he found out, I didn't want to be within one mile of him. And even then, the explosion would probably still hit me.

"So Hinata," I said in a stoic manner "How long, before you have to go on you're 'A-rank' mission? I am pretty sure that it is at least a month long, like most of them. So, how do you explain to your father that you are coming home every day? I am pretty sure that he will be a little curious about that."

After hearing what I had to say, Hinata just got another grin on her face, as she told me "I know that I would have to disappear for at least a month, and I arranged everything with the Hokage. As to what will happen, I will tell you next time we meet. I don't really want to tell you now, or you might complain a little. Anyway…" Her face went stoic like mine. I had a bad feeling about this, and I have learned to hate my bad feelings, because they are almost always right. "What does Prier look like?" It hit me like a bombshell.

She didn't forget at all what she had said earlier, and I knew she wouldn't let me get away until I told her the truth. I wasn't going to lie to her, so I decided to tell the truth. Yeah, I wasn't that smart, I know. But if I lied to her right now, who knows, I might have to keep something bigger away from her. And, if she caught the lie, she might be even more suspicious about that one, and might catch me on that one. Yeah, I know, this was a pretty stupid thing to do, but what was I supposed to do?

"Well Hinata…" I said, trying to hold this out, and praying that she loses interest. It is a failing hope I know, but I don't want to lose hope completely, and that was the only way. "You see, now how do I describe her? Hmmm…." She knew I was trying to make her lose interest, and by the look on her face, it wasn't working. In fact, it was doing quite the opposite. She appeared to be getting even more interested.

Either that or she wanted to see me squirm in my failed attempt. Both ways, I was pretty screwed. Giving up on prolonging my doom, I just told her. "Well, Hinata, Prier is taller than I am, by a good, seven inches. She has nine tails that tend to sway behind her, each telling their own story, but also telling a story that coincides with the one next to it. A little confusing, I know, but I don't know how else to describe it. She makes a pretty good fox, if you saw her; you would also wonder how she is capable of such destruction. When she smiles, she has dimples that can memorize you. However, she scares the FUCK out of me. She is a demon who can destroy entire villages, and she can probably tell you horrible ways to make someone suffer. All in all, she scares me because of what she says she wants to do to me."

I wouldn't tell her what she wanted to do to me, after all, that was something I didn't want to share with others. They would call me a bunch of names, possibly names like "Demon whore!" "Demon lover!" or anything else. That and I had a feeling Hinata would do something drastic if she ever found out.

Hinata seemed to have brightened at these statements. I figured that I had said something right. Either that or she found a strange kind of comfort in my words. Either way, I had told her the truth, and she didn't kill me, so I was pretty happy. I also looked her over, her muscles seemed to of relaxed, and she didn't appear ready to strangle me. Ok, a couple good things came out of this, one, I told her the truth and didn't lie to her at all and two, I was pretty safe from her. You would want to be safe from her, if you ever pissed her off, or just plain made her angry. Women are very scary when they get angry, and that is a fact that will remain true for as long as men live.

"Well Naruto-kun," said Hinata "I guess I should leave. After all, I have to prepare for my 'A-rank' mission. I will see you later." After saying that, she unlatched the doors, went out, and left the room. I let out a breathe of relief; I didn't even notice that I had held in. I thought I was safe, and I began to think about the conversation Hinata and I had had. Sadly, I realized that she interrogated me, and not the other way around. She was good at keeping others on edge, and that is a good thing because she IS going to be the heir. So, she should be good at that, and I would also have to practice using it against her.

Of course, because I thought I could relax, something had to happen to throw that out the window. **'Kit…'** Prier was thinking to me **'Who was that?'** She also sounded like I was a piece of territory that only she could control. My heart sunk, as I knew I would have to explain who Hinata was. Why is it, that woman have to be on top of everything? I swear, people say the world would be better off if women ruled it.

The people, who say this, are, of course, other women. They think a lot like men, in the fact that their way is best. What I realize, is that it is pointless to decide who would be a better ruler. After all, both sides say that they would be the better ruler, so I don't bother getting involved with politics. Both sides would probably end up screwing up, and then the other side counts that as a reason why their way would be better. Life is so screwed up.

'Well Prier,' I thought right back at her 'you should know who that is. After all, don't you live inside of me, and see what I see and hear what I hear? That is Hyuuga Hinata, heir to the Hyuuga clan, wears a mask of weakness like I wear a mask of stupidity. She is one of the people who know about my mask, so I don't bother acting like an idiot around her. It is pointless.'

My mind was quiet for a little bit, before Prier thought back to me. **'Kit, I don't want you to ever see her again.'** Now, I was pretty ticked. What she should have learned, was that I HATE it when people try to order me around. I definitely hate it when they order me around, and don't give me a reason for it. So, being the upstanding gentleman that I am, I quietly told her in a calm manner what I thought.

Yeah right. 'WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I BARELY TAKE ORDERS FROM MY SQUAD LEADERS, AND YOU THINK YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND LIKE YOUR LAP DOG? THAT JUST PISSES ME OFF, AND I WON'T TOLERATE IT. CAN YOU LIST ONE, JUST ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T SEE HER?' After getting that off of my chest, I felt a lot calmer. After all, the best anger management is to get really pissed at someone, and take it out verbally on them. Does a lot for the nerves.

My mind was quiet, as I waited for an answer. It took a good while, but it finally came. **'You see kit,' **(I really have to negotiate terms with her to drop the nickname. It is starting to grate my nerves, and I will snap soon.) **'What happens if she finds out about your plan? She might try to stop you, and then how will you get your revenge? I won't be able to do anything; after all, I don't have a body. However, if I did have a body…' **her voice turned seductive with that last word, and I had a feeling that it would stay that way. **'I wouldn't be giving you a choice in how you feel. I would MAKE you feel very good…'** she let that last thought trail off, and I knew about the implication in it.

I knew, and it really pissed me off, that she would still want me. After all, even if I am the only guy she has access to in twelve or thirteen years, what is there to desire about me? I am not the tallest guy around; I was not someone you would go to great lengths to stare at for as long as possible. I doubt any girl had a real interest in me, one or two might have fantasized a little about me, but they probably fantasized what it would be like with Iruka-sensei, and he is at least twice their age.

I was now a half demon, but I doubt that Prier really cared about that detail; after all, she is a full fledged demon. I am not that great, I pretended to be stupid, so how stupid was I really? That is the question, who is stupider, someone who is stupid, or someone that pretends to be stupid? I was going with the latter.

I was going to ask a question I really want the answer to, but I also fear what the answer will be. Confusing, yes it is, but you will understand when I ask the question. 'Prier…' I thought with a sense of doom 'Why do you desire me? I know it can't be sex deprivation, so it really bugs me. What could be so good about me, that you, a demoness who can get any male, and probably female if you put your mind to it, want with me?'

I got a dark chuckle as an answer. **'Kit, do you really want to know?'** I thought about what she said for a little bit, and then I thought 'Yes, I do want to know. I will probably regret the answer, I do want to know.' I got another dark chuckle, except, this one held a little seductive tone to it. **'Well kit, since you want to know so badly, it is the challenge that you represent. That, and you have no idea what you can do to women. You are pretty good for someone as young as you. So, I know that when you do decide to give in to your urges, you will get a very good imagination, and let me tell you…I really can't wait…'** Now, I was scared. Kind of creepy to hear someone tell you about what they truly think about you in those terms.

'How do you know that I will give in to my urges?' I thought back at her. Again, she chuckled. It had a sense of happiness, and at the same time, told me I was an idiot. It insulted me, I knew it, but I also had a feeling I deserved it.

'**Well kit, if you really want to know, you are male, and that is how I know. So, unless you become gay, you will give in eventually. You are more resistant than other males; I will admit that, even with your hormones raging out of control. That is a challenge in itself, plus I also know that I will enjoy the reward at the end and the many rewards afterward.'** She thought at me, before disappearing into the dark traces in the back of my mind. To all males out there, I advise you, avoid a woman like her. She will scare you, and I doubt you would have the sort of stamina that would require pleasing her. All in all, a woman like her would scare any man, if they thought with their head, instead of their dick.

Unfortunately, I know that too many men do think with their dick. I hate those kinds of men, because it is too easy to manipulate them. Those are the kind of men who will do anything, as long as they get their 'prize' at the end. That or they become rapists. If I ever catch a rapist, I will kill him in the bloodiest way possible, as an example to others that are thinking of going into that line of business. Rapists are the scum of the Earth; I believe in this with all my heart, these are what I call fallen men. They think that no woman is interested in them, so they think that all women should suffer. However, they also think that they should be pleasured as well. So they hurt the woman, and get their pleasure at the same time. Really sick to think about, however, I know that men are like that, and it makes me sick to be the same gender as them.

That is how much I hate them, so GOD had better help any rapist that I catch. I doubt he will, but it would probably end their life quicker, and less painfully than I would do it. But, enough of the philosophy class. I still had a few questions that needed answering. Such as, who was that cloud-nin? I don't remember ever meeting one, at any time in my life.

Would someone from my village hire another country's ninja just to get rid of me? I already knew the answer to that one, and I didn't like it, so it is a possibility. What exactly, was that weird black thing supposed to do? Was it designed to get rid of my first seal, or was that an accident or side effect that was unknown?

Damn it, I had too many questions, and no answers. If there was one thing I hated, it was when you had questions and no answers. The ironic part about answers is that most of the time they just make you think up new questions. So, it usually has a never ending cycle, and that makes me mad, and intrigues me at the same time. It is something that will never end, like a circle.

But, I don't care right now. I was a little drained from being interrogated, and I really needed to sleep. Like I said before, I was afraid of going to sleep, but I need it like food and water. For those of you who care, the food is horrible. It is ramen, every day. Now then, I do enjoy ramen, heck; I had to because I ate it most of the time. But who cooks this shit! I swear, I wouldn't feed this to my worst enemy, unless it was the only thing I had. Whoever cooks this stuff, had to have been taught to make it taste this bad. If you burned the stuff, it would still taste better than it does now. Damn it all, I need something else. With that last thought, I drifted back into sleep.

My claws were drawn and ready. In front of me stood Kiba, Akamaru, and Tenten. I knew who the biggest threat was, and I just grinned. It was a good feeling, knowing that I could end their lives at any time. It would feel good, bathing in their blood, as it ran down my hand, onto my chest, down my legs, stomach, and tail. I couldn't wait.

I knew Kiba and Akamaru would come at me first. After all, Tenten was their backup. She would try to distract me with thrown weapons, while Kiba and Akamaru tried to get me at close range. It didn't matter to them which one got me, as long as I was dead at the end. Unfortunately for them, I didn't plan on dieing. This was going to be short and sweet to me. The only question, was do I toy with them, or finish them quickly?

Experience told me to finish them quickly, but my demon side wanted to enjoy this as much as possible. That was when I remembered about Iruka, Hinata, and those other ninjas. I could toy with them, if I hurried up. That decided my decision for me, these two would die quickly, and the others I would toy with.

They made the first move, how kind of them. Tenten, keeping to her strength, threw a lot of kunai at me. I just smashed them out of the sky with my tail, while keeping my eyes on the other two. They wanted to wait until I was distracted, so they were smarter than I first thought. However, would they accept the tiniest nibble, in order to become confident enough to attack? Time to find out. Tenten then threw a lot of shuriken, and an age old question entered my mind. 'Where does she keep all her weapons?' I am serious, where does she keep them all. I would have to come back to her corpse later on, and find out good spots to hide weapons that I could carry later on.

Back to the fight at hand though, instead of blocking with my tail, I turned around, and knocked them out with my hands, completely turning my back to the other two. I felt a sharp pain in my wrist, I looked down, and apparently one of the shuriken scratched me along my wrist. Normally, blood would be spewing out of a wound like this, but I was a half demon. The wound quickly closed, and healed in a matter of seconds. I smirked; the advantages of being a half demon definitely outweighed the disadvantages. I heard a bunch of footsteps right behind me, too close together to be human, and I knew it was Akamaru. "Akamaru, stop! It is a trap!"

I thought this was funny, I was used to Akamaru being the smart one of the two, when did they switch roles? It didn't really matter, after all, who cares about the feelings of a corpse? My tail whipped into the ground, right in front of Akamaru, who jumped. Perfect. My tail then reversed direction, shot into the air, and wrapped itself around Akamaru. I made sure it was wrapped around his jaw; after all, it would be very painful if those powerful jaws bit my tail. Akamaru let out a small whimper, before I turned around.

"So Kiba," my dream self said "What are you going to do now? I have your companion in my grasp, and he is not escaping. What are you going to do?" Kiba just tensed, I knew he was going to try something, but I didn't bother to find out. With my claw, I quickly slammed it into the skull of Akamaru, a quick painless death. The bitch should be glad I did it that quick; the other group was going to suffer as much as I could make them.

To say Kiba got pissed would be an understatement, but that is what I wanted. The idiot charged me, in a chivalrous attempt to avenge his friend. Brave, very brave, but also very foolish. My tail could crush folded steel, so it would have no problem holding him. My tail whipped forward, and the guy ducked under it. I was impressed, even though he saw his best friend killed; he still saw his surrounding, not just me in his rage.

His fist connected with my jaw, and I was sent flying backwards. I had to applaud Kiba, after all, not even some ANBU member could even touch me, and he managed to punch me straight in the face. I twisted in midair, only to see Kiba directly below me. How did he get there that fast? I will never know, but he then kicked me into the air, and I wondered why at first, after all, it would keep me safe from him, and give me time to recover. Then I thought for a second: In the air, I can't move a lot, and there is no cover.

A lot of thrown weapons can hit one up here. Kiba only confirmed this thought when he shouted "Teneten! Now!" you couldn't have made a plainer signal, if you shot a firework, that said 'FIRE.' I looked over at Tenten, and she pulled out two of those scrolls that launch a whole shit load full of weapons in every direction. I really should have learned where she got these scrolls; after all, they can come in handy in a pinch. It is a pity; she will have to die before I can learn.

But the other group comes first. Tenten threw the two scrolls in the air, activated them. I forgot the words she used, and I was too far in the air to hear her, even with advanced ears. How hard did Kiba hit me? Must have been pretty hard.

I saw that she and Kiba headed for cover. A saw the two scrolls spew forth all the weapons they had. I got a little lucky, and some of the weapons hit each other out of the air. I wasn't completely lucky though, so a lot of them imbedded themselves in my arms, stomach, back, legs, and other body parts. I dodged the ones that needed it though, I dodged the ones that would have hit my head, my heart or any other vital organ, and I dodged the ones that would have hit my groin. A man does have his pride after all.

I had stopped going up, and I was going back to the ground. Fast. It was going to hurt when I hit, but thankfully, I had fast healing powers. However, I felt a lot more pain than normal, because the fall slammed the weapons in my back, legs, and arms even deeper into me. I wanted to scream, but I knew better. Those two would probably get cocky, thinking I was dead, or they would be curious about it, and come check it out. I could always rely on another person's curiosity to be their undoing.

Sure enough, they were cautiously walking closer. They knew I was a possible threat, even though I have countless weapons inside of me. They were smart enough to remember I was a demon, so they didn't know my limits. Smart of them, but that didn't stop them from walking closer. If they were smart, they would have had Tenten throw a weapon into my head, and then I would have had to react. Like I said, they are being both cocky and curious. That will get you killed, and I slowly dug my tail into the ground. Before they were too close, it was completely underground.

"Kiba…" said Tenten in an unsure voice "Do you think he is dead? Maybe I should throw something at him to see if he reacts?" I began to panic; after all, she might just have read my mind. This trap could turn very sour.

"I agree with you, Throw a weapon at him." Kiba replied. The two stopped a good ten feet away from me. Too far away for me to get them without them preparing and they weren't dropping their guard. This could be a bigger pain in my ass than I thought.

Tenten pulled out a bigger than normal kunai, and I had to get ready. Just in case she aimed at my vitals, I had to be ready to dodge. I heard it thrown at me, and I quickly tried to pinpoint where it would hit. Judging by the wind speed, throwing power, and trajectory, it would hit my left thigh, a little above the groin. Sure enough, it hit me right there. I wanted to react to the pain, but they would know if I was cringing or not, so I had to stay completely still.

They waited a good minute, before thinking the area was safe. Fools, they were smart enough to hit me with a ranged weapon, but they weren't smart enough to aim for a vital spot. They probably feared me too much, so it clouded their judgment. They got a good three feet from my 'corpse' before Kiba stiffened. "Tenten, we have a problem." He said in a shaking voice.

"What would that be Kiba?" Tenten asked, her voice laced with fear.

"That wound you inflicted, it healed up. I don't think that corpses heal." Realization dawned on her, as she looked at the new weapon. Kiba was right, I will give him that, corpses don't heal, which could only mean one thing. I grinned, and opened my blood red eyes, and my tail shot out of the ground. It wrapped itself around Kiba, and closed him in its unbreakable grasp. Well, I won't say 'unbreakable' but it would be pretty tough to break out of.

"KIBA!" screamed Tenten in a panic, as she threw seven kunai at my tail, trying to free Kiba. I moved my tail slightly, and the seven kunai imbedded themselves inside of Kiba. He gasped, after having seven kunai inserted in him, I don't really blame him. I knew they had hit some tendons that would stop him from moving, and a couple hit his veins. He was going to have a slow death, and I was going to keep it that way. I tossed him away from me, into some thick and tall grass. I don't need to see him squirm; after all, it would distract me from Tenten.

I got up, and pulled my tail back to me, and then I turned back to Tenten, and I enjoyed the look on her face. It was rage contorted with fear, and an added measure of guilt. She had accidentally been the demise of her comrade, and it was hitting her hard. Killing an enemy was one thing, accidentally killing a friend? That much shocked her. I knew she would be an easy kill; she was in the part of it where she thinks she deserves death, because of what she had done. I wasn't going to disappoint her. I walked slowly, and in a predator's way. My prey wasn't escaping, so why should I hurry. Tenten dropped to her knees, accepting her fate.

She looked up into my eyes, and saw salvation! To her, I was here to take all the pain away. After all, she would rather be dead, than accept that she had accidentally killed her comrade. That and she didn't want to remember that she was letting me pass, so she was at partial fault that the others would die. It was too much for her, so she looked me in the eyes, and just said "Make it quick, would you please?"

Even though I hated the Villagers, I know she is just doing her job to protect them. So I gave her a simple reply. "I will."

She looked at me with salvation in her eyes again, and just said two words: "Thank You."

It was a little strange to me. I have never had someone accept death, and thank me for it before. People try to cling to life so preciously, that they will grab intestines, and try to shove them back inside of them, just so they can live about five seconds more. It doesn't matter if they will suffer longer; they just want to live as long as possible. Because she accepted death with open arms, I grew some respect for Tenten, even if it was in death. Because I thought she earned it, I cremated her body. A small fireball appeared in my hand, and I made it land on her corpse.

Her corpse caught fire very quickly. The first thing to burn was her clothes, and I have to say, that without them, she looked like a goddess. However, I couldn't look long, as the smoke started to get to me, and I had to look away. I looked over to where I had thrown Kiba, and what I saw shocked me.

Kiba was standing up, and on top of that, he was glowing white, like I grow red, when I use my chakra. I knew what it was too; he was pouring his life force into one final attack. Life force attacks are some of the strongest moves their. They are exactly the same as a regular chakra attacks, except that they pout their life force into the attack instead of chakra. Doing this, the attack is a lot stronger. A genin fireball, using life force attacks, become as strong as an ANBU using his chakra on the same move. I had a feeling this was no fire ball though, so I prepared for the worst.

Kiba just shout at me, "THIS IS FOR AKAMARU AND TENTEN!" So in the end, Kiba is trying to go out avenging his friends. I had to applaud him, it was for his friends, and not because I beat him up. However, he was a great threat now, and I had to worry about the attack he was using. It will be the strongest move he has, the only problem is that I have no idea what that attack was. I had watched others could be a threat, Kiba never crossed my mind. I was probably going to pay for that mistake, and possibly with my life. An avenger indeed. What I saw next, I will remember for the rest of my life, no matter how long or short.

A sort of dog spirit appeared above Kiba, and I noticed it was Akamaru! Kiba started to twist like a tornado, the dog spirit got sucked in, and then he was launched at me. The ground he passed over ripped itself out of the ground, and was hurling itself everywhere. The trees were falling in every direction, and I felt the force of the attack coming. I put as much Chakra as I could into my hands and tail, and put all three of them in front of the attack. I don't know if I will survive this hit, but it was do or die time. From this moment on, I will respect Kiba for the rest of my life. You can count on that.

I woke up from the nightmare, sweat was all over my body, I was breathing heavy, and I had to look around to make sure that I was still in my white room. That is the worst part to nightmares, when you wake up, you still have fear left in you that it might really be happening. You have to repeat to yourself that it was a dream or nightmare, and that it really isn't happening. I wonder what dreams really are. After all, why do we have them when we sleep, and why are some scary and others pleasant?

I have a small hunch, but if I told anyone what it is, they would call me crazy, but it is worth a shot. I think that dreams are actually a form of us in another dimension. I mean, it would explain a lot of things. Why we have them, and why they seem so real. If there were multiple dimensions, and we had a person in each of them, then that would explain why they seem so vivid and life like. We are temporarily experiencing what they experience, and it might happen to us. It would help explain why sometimes we have weird feelings, like we are being watch, why we are being paranoid, and how sometimes we get hungry for no apparent reason, five minutes after you have eaten. That is what I think dreams really are, but I have no proof, and I will probably never get proof.

Science is not advanced enough to tell me if we are in another dimension when I dream, but then again, you would never be able to tell if the machine did it's job in the first place, unless you got someone to go to a completely different with a marker from the machine, and then came back after the results. That, and the guy didn't get killed by some inhabitants or any other crazy thing. The risks would be too great for any one to try it, so I doubt we ever will.

My question was 'do they have to keep the lights on this place on all the time?' I am serious, I have no room for darkness, and there are some days I would like to lose myself in the darkness, and think about all that has happened to me. But I am not allowed to do this, because some ass hole decided that I should be kept in perpetual light, and maybe it would help the person lose whatever is infecting them. They probably did it, so that a person doesn't recess into the darker part of their mind while they are here.

Whatever the reason is, I was going to KILL whoever it was that made this decision. It is really hard to fall asleep sometimes, sometimes; it gets REALLY hot in here, to the point where I think death would be easier. It is not uncommon to have suicidal thoughts in this place. Being cut off of most of the human contact will do that to you. I don't know what it is about humans needing each other so much. A baby will die if they are given food, water, and proper care, but they are not given love or touch.

I found it very surprising I lived after I learned this. After all, few people cared about me now, and back then I was lucky if someone looked at me like I was a human. Heck, even the demon inside of me hated me; I was pretty sure that hate emanated from her all the time, so how did I live? I have no idea, and I don't care at this point.

**'Oh come on kit…'** said Prier in a pouting voice **'could you blame me if I hated you? I had my freedom taken from me, and it took me a while to find and benefit to it. And now, the only benefit I see, I am having a hard time getting…'** her voice was pouting the entire time, and it sounded really cute. I may be trying to resist her advances, but that didn't mean I didn't have to enjoy them.

'Prier, just to tell you, I don't hate the person who took my freedom from me, I don't see any reason to hate the Old-Man.' I thought with certainty. **'Aw kit, but you forget.'** Said Prier in a sly voice. **'It was the old man who SENTENCED you, if you get technical; it was that cloud-nin who took your freedom from you. And I know for a fact, that you hate him with a deep harboring passion.'** I let what Prier thought sink in.

I hated to admit it, and hated it even more that she was right, but it was that cloud-nins fault and I did hate him with everything I was. Sometimes, the demon in me was too smart for her own damn good. It really pissed me off, but there wasn't a thing I could do about it. So I did the next best thing I could, I tried to engage her in conversation. I am that bored, but they don't give you anything to DO in this place.

And, even though she can have a one track mind at times, it is better than suffering in isolation. I hate to say it, but she is one of the reasons that I haven't succumbed to insanity. I wasn't going to thank her of course, because I know what she would say was a way I could thank her. I didn't really want to do that, so I kept that little fact to myself.

'You know Prier;' I thought to her 'sometimes you are too smart for your own good. Someday it will land you in a really bad spot.' **'If you say so kit.'** Thought Prier back to me **'The only bad spot I could be in is one YOU put me in. After all, I only talk to you. And if you do try to put me on the spot, I know a way to easily turn the tables. And I know for a fact that it will get you to leave me alone. Either that or I will finally get the reward I crave so much. Either way, I will win.'** Yeah, she was definitely too smart for her own good.

She has all the bases covered, and I couldn't find a way for me to steal. Pardon the baseball term. 'Well Prier,' I thought to her 'At least I am safe right now.' Prier just laughed at me.** 'Kit, do you honestly think that you are safe because of how good you are? I leave you alone, because you are also good for conversation. I could try to seduce you anytime I want; I just let you have time to yourself.'** I thought about what he said, and thought she was bluffing, so I tried to call it. 'Prier, I really doubt you let me have time to myself. If you could try to seduce me right now, why don't you do it?'

My mind was silent for a bit, before she chuckled. **'Ok kit, if you want me to, I will do it just for you. Watch and learn…'** after her voice trailed off, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my mind, sending me into my subconscious. Memo to self, challenging a demon on what they can and can't do is a VERY bad idea. I would never do it again, but I also realized that I had learned a valuable lesson: Be careful of a demons power. The last words I thought before I entered my mine, was: 'Damn it all…'

I woke up in a room that was all too familiar to me. The busted cage was still here, the water level was about the same, pipes were going everywhere. So far, only one thing was missing. "Oh kit…" said a sing song voice behind me.

Right on cue. "Damn it Prier," I said turning around "Can we please do something…about…the nickname…" I trailed off when I noticed what she was wearing.

All right, you all remember the skin tight red leather outfit she wore last time? Well, I didn't think it was possible, but this outfit leaves even less to the imagination. It was white, and it was partial see through. Did she care? No. Did I get an eyeful? Hell yeah! I was ashamed of myself, but I couldn't take my eyes off her breasts. I was male, and that would be my undoing. Prier had pointed this out to me earlier, and now I had no doubt that she was right.

My eyes traveled lower, and I was really happy to report that her outfit was NOT see through in her nether region. Did that make me any safer from her? Hell no! I was worried; after all I can only resist so much. I haven't found my limit, but I was pretty sure that my limit, and nerves would be tested to the extreme.

"So kit…" Prier said in a seductive voice "Do you see anything you like?" She already knows the answer to that question.

But her voice returned me to reality, and my face went back to hers, and I was pretty sure that it was very red. I let out a strangled answer "Y-Y-Yes, actually…" I said, trying to find my voice "You have a v-v-very beautiful f-f-face…"

She just laughed at me. "You know what Kit, I enjoy the compliment, but it would be easier to believe you, if your eyes were actually on my face. However, I could tell you were enjoying a certain part of me. You know which part, so tell me kit, how good of a chance do you think you stand for this trip? Just give me an estimate."

I just looked at her, and I made SURE that my eyes would stay on her face. A couple of times, I almost looked down, but I was able to stop myself in time. Barely. What does that tell me about my chances of coming out of this a virgin? Not very good.

I found my voice after thinking for a couple of minutes, and with clear resolution I said "50" it wasn't the highest, I know, but tell me, what would be the point of lying? Prier just giggled. Remember that dream I had, where her purring was arousing? Well, her giggle is at least ten times as effective as that. If her clothing didn't already arouse me, her giggle would have.

I looked around for a means of escape, hopeless I know, but I wasn't the kind of person to give up because of past experiences. I looked around, and thought I had found a way to escaper her momentarily. I dashed across to the cage, and jumped inside. One of two things would happen here, one, she would still have a small phobia of the cage, or two, she will trap me in here, and my nerves will be put to the test.

I was praying to any god that would listen for the first one. She walked over, and looked at the cage, a little fear evident in her eyes. "You know kit; I still have a small phobia of this thing. It kept me caged, and no matter what I did, I could not break out of it. My salvation, ironically, was the person you hate with everything you are. It was pretty smart of you to jump in their, I still fear the thing."

My heart leaped. Was it possible, could I really be safe after all this time? It was too good to be true. "However kit, there is something you didn't think about." Prier said to me.

Apparently, it WAS too good to be true; I waited for whatever she was going to say; I was pretty sure I wouldn't like it. Her vice returned with that seductive tone. How do women use that tone? Does it come with the hormones, or is it something they develop in secret? Either way, most of them know it, or they know HOW to use it. "You know kit, that if I do go in this, and the seal activates for some obscure reason, you will be trapped in there with me?"

My blood ran cold. If what she said was true, then I would be trapped with her for the rest of my life. A scary thought. Unfortunately, a small part of my hormones gained a voice or something, because a small voice in my mind said 'would it really be that bad?' I banished this thought to the deepest darkest corner of my mind. I watched her, as she began to advance to the cage. I thought desperately for a little bit, and I gained a little bit of information, that might save me.

"WAIT!" I shout as loud as I can. Amazingly, Prier managed to stop, for at least a little bit to hear what I have to say. "Prier," I said in a desperate tone. She probably thought this was a last ditch effort to stop her with words. In truth, it was, but it actually stood a chance, or I wouldn't bother trying it. "Are you sure you want to risk that? I mean, should a creature as beautiful as you be caged? Wouldn't that have a really bad impact on you soon? You would probably go on a rampage, and end up killing me."

It held a lot of truth in it, and it stood a chance at saving me. Prier just stood their, for I don't know how long thinking about what I said. It felt like years, but it happens when something you cherish, like your virginity, might be put on the line. Time seems to slow down, so that you feel the weight of each second. I hated it, but I couldn't help the growing dread in me.

"You know what kit?" said Prier in an uncertain voice. "You are right. I don't like to say it, but you are right. I would hate it if I got trapped in there." Ok, that is something we have in common: We hate it when the other one is right. I was also very happy, this cage kept me safe from her. For the first time in a while, I was happy to be in something that was supposed to hold me against my will.

"But kit, there is another thing." Prier said. I looked up very sharply. I saw a strange look in her eyes; it was something of fear, mixed with excitement, with a hint of lust. "That also excites me." I just got a strange look on my face. Why on Earth would that excite her.

"What do you mean 'excite you'?" I asked in a scared little tone.

Prier just looked at me, and her tongue traveled suggestively across her bottom lip. A small part of me wanted to have that tongue in my mouth, it was a really small part, but that didn't mean I wasn't ashamed of it. "You see kit," said Prier with a seductive tone in her voice "It is exciting, because I don't know what will happen. If I do get trapped with you, it won't be all bad, and if I do go on a rampage, I will do something VERY bad to you. The only problem is, I bet you would enjoy it."

When she said that, I had a feeling that her 'bad thing' did not involve killing me in any way shape or form. "Well kit," said Prier in the same seductive voice "Shall we see what life has planned for us?" as she said that, she walked to the cage.

I didn't like this at all, I was in a lose-lose scenario. If the seal didn't activate, she would still try to seduce me. If the seal did activate, I would be trapped with an angry demoness, and she would probably either seduce me as planned, or she would rape me by the sound of her voice.

However, I also knew that if she raped me, I WOULD enjoy it, and I wouldn't object too much. I hated to admit it, but the worst thing I could do, would be to deny this weakness in me. I HAD to find a way to build my resistance. I watched as she entered like a predator going after her trapped prey.

In a strange way, I suppose that is what it is. I am her prey, except, she isn't going to kill me. Quite the opposite, she would help me experience a different part of life. I hated to admit it, but a part of me was hoping the seal activates, but I still hated myself for thinking this even for a second. I watched as she get right before the cage, where a lot of things rested, but I was really scared of what would happen. I watched as she made it to the entrance, and paused for a dramatic effect. Or she just anted me to squirm a bit more, she would do that. Then she went through, I prepared for the worst, but, thank all the gods, the seal didn't reactivate. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You know kit, I am a little disappointed that the seal didn't activate." This got my attention immediately. I was out of the fire, but I was back in the frying pan, and I had to find a way to turn the fire OFF. "Oh well, it just means I have to seduce you like I planned too."

I backed up as far as I could, which wasn't very far. My back hit the bars, but I didn't bother looking around for an escape. I already knew that there wasn't any escape; after all, she was coming in the only way you could get out. I just looked at her, as her hips gained a sway all their own, and sent suggestive thoughts through my head. I didn't know how I was going to get out of this, and she just came closer and closer.

She was almost right on top of me, and then something strange happened. I saw a flash of light down the hallway coming at the cage. When Prier noticed my stare, she just looked back. Then she turned around, smiled an enchanting smile, and said "Looks like I failed this time kit. I wait until the next time, before I try to seduce you again. Goodbye."

I had no idea what she meant, until the light glided past the cage bars like a ghost. It made the hair on the back of my neck rise, I tried to find my voice and ask what that was, but I didn't know what it was. Prier's final comment before the light hit me was, "She is one lucky girl." I had no idea what she meant, however, by Prier's voice, it sounded like she had just accepted a challenge. Then the white ghost-like light hit me, and I was sent flying.

I woke up, with someone's lips on my own; I looked in shock, at the face of Hyuuga Hinata. My face turned scarlet, and so did hers when she noticed that I was awake. She quickly leaped away from me, and we both shared an awkward moment. I broke the silence, when I asked, "What did you do that for?"

I was still in a state of shock. That and I wanted another kiss. Damn it all, no bad thoughts! She is your friend, not someone you can fantasize about. "Well Naruto-kun," said Hinata in a shaky voice, but she got her confidence back with her next words. "When I came in here, I knew you were alive, because you had a pulse. However, you weren't breathing for some reason (Must have been when I held my breathe in the cage.) And so I did what most people, I gave you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."

Ok, so she did it all out of good will, that was nice to know. However, that still didn't explain what she WAS doing here. "Hinata, what ARE you doing here anyway? I know you said you would visit me, but you don't have to visit me that often! I appreciate the thought, but I don't want to take you away from your missions."

Hinata just laughed, and said "I am doing my mission silly."

I thought she was being a bit ridiculous , so I told her "Hinata, I know your mission is to watch me and talk to me, but you must have other missions."

Hinata just looked me over, and told me "Nope, Naruto-kun, this is the only mission I have for one month." I was confused. Shouldn't she take other missions? Just so she can disappear or something, that way her father didn't find out.

"Hinata," I said "Why only this mission? I mean, how do you disappear for a couple months for you're 'A-rank' mission?"

I looked at her, and her eyes were full of held in laughter as she told me. "Naruto-kun, I am staying in this room with you for a month until the Chunnin exam. Then I will take that and possibly advance. I will probably still pretend to be weak, that way no one suspects a thing."

I missed that last part though. "Wait a second, you say you are staying in the same room, THIS room, with me, for an entire month?" I felt a little strange, was this month going to be a blessing or a curse? Maybe I misheard, yeah, that had to be it.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, you heard correctly. (Could she read my mind or something?) I am staying here for a month." I let the silence grow, as I felt a feeling of deep hopelessness engulf me. Why is she staying for a month? I don't want to get too attached to anyone, even someone like Hinata, if I was going to kill that cloud-nin. I wondered again, is this month going to be a blessing or a curse? I was going to find out the hard way, I had no doubt.

**'Kit,'** Thought Prier to me **'you are going to have an interesting month, don't you agree? I doubt you will be able to resist both of us. I am not a jealous woman either, I really don't mind sharing…"** with that thought, Prier laughed and went to the back of my mind.

I didn't know what she meant, and I didn't WANT to knowI had a feeling I would find out the hard way, and I was not looking forward to it. Once again, the feeling of hopelessness descended on me, and cloaked me in its misery. I was not looking forward to this next part of my life, and I had a feeling Prier knew something about Hinata I didn't, my only question, is what does she know about Hinata that I don't?

General Badaxe- Yeah I know, it took me a little while to update, but I AM writing these in epic length, so cut me some slack. Anyway, to all you people who want me to write a lemon, I will do it when Naruto ages. I don't want some random guy to read this, and then criticize me about telling of how a twelve or thirteen year old was having sex. I don't need that bullshit. Anyway, Evil Fang, I appreciate the support, but please don't threaten my readers. I just want them to enjoy the fic; if they don't want to read and review it is there choice. Oh yeah, Evil Fang, one more thing. If you EVER threaten me and my brother with that Claymore again, I will make you a character in this fic, and have you die a bloody death. (Pulls out Giant Axe) Plus, I could kick your ass with this, so shut up and don't you EVER threaten us again. (Shakes Axe in a threatening manner.) Or you WILL suffer the consequences.


	5. Chapter 5

General Badaxe- All right, sorry it took me so long to update. I had to get my siblings off the computer, and I had to worry about finals. Big whoop, I know, but bear with me here. I wonder what you people see in this fic really; most people probably hate it, because my characters aren't direct rip-offs of the series. Let me tell you all something, if you want their personality to the letter, go read the manga or watch the anime. If you are reading fan fics, they usually change something about the setting, character, or story, so why do you people read if you hate them being different? Sometimes, I wonder how smart people really are. Oh well, your choice, and people probably hate me because I tend to be blunt. I wouldn't be surprised if most of my readers hated me because of this, but guess what? I don't give a rat's ass about you people either. I just post these fics, because I choose to, not because you influence me.

All right, I had to get the facts through my head again. Ok, I am stuck in quarantine; the demoness inside of me is roaming my mind whenever she feels like. (I really have to find a way to fix that, and think I DO have a way. But, two people will REALLY hate me because of it.)

I am starting to get obsessed over that cloud-nin because I am suffering more than I thought I would, I am starting to understand why Sasuke keeps people away from him, and barely accepts me, I am slowly forgetting about my dream to become Hokage, I am thinking about the slowest ways to make people die, I am getting the attention of a seductress, I look like something out of a horror story, and I have an heir to one of the most powerful clans in Konoha staying in the same room as me.

Sometimes, I question my sanity, and others I go into a fit of denial, hoping that this is all some strange twisted nightmare that my mind conceived to humiliate me, but I know the truth. Whatever I did to the gods to piss them off this much, I beg for forgiveness from the bottom of my heart. I can handle most of the stuff that happened, but why, why does someone who has a secret like mine have to be in the same room?

It probably would have been better if it was someone who hated me, after all, it would have helped fuel my hatred for the cloud-nin. But, of course, the gods had to send someone who will try to help me with my pain, and tell me it is easier to forgive and forget. That much is obvious, after all, it is easier to forgive and forget, but revenge is a lot more satisfying in my opinion.

I just have to last about a month, and then I am Hinata free for a while. How long, I have no idea. After all, who knows how long that exam of theirs is? I can only hope that I can endure till then. Damn it all, could one thing, just one thing go my way once?

I was happy, I had a peaceful moment. Hinata was busy trying to find out how many books I had destroyed while I was here. Heh, she would have had an easier time if she tried to count the stars. How many papers, covers, and such I could only imagine that number. She kept picking up papers, but then at some point, would slip on another piece, and drop all of the pieces she had picked up earlier.

That was one of the few good things about her coming here, it was very amusing. I kept looking at the comical sight, but I also had to suppress a laugh and grin that wanted to sprout out of my face. Finally, she throws her hands in the air, in a sign of defeat and that she gives up. I was a little disappointed, I was having fun. Then, she glared at me. I took a step back, after all, what did I do? I thought about how I looked, and how I acted about her.

I did it like I usually do around her. (When she and I don't have masks on.) I don't notice anything different about it, so I still thought. Nothing came up. So I finally decided to ask. "All right," I said in a sigh "What did I do this time?"

Am I the only one who notices that the male of the group is always the first one blamed? Women have some type of 'bond' as they call it, and it allows them to read each other like books. Sometimes, I wonder why women say they would be better rulers, just because of their gender.

They act the same as men in that respect, and both genders tend to be stupid about it. I think the best ruler would be someone who looks beneath the surface, and explored the person's soul. They at least know it is the soul that defines a person, and not what they look like.

Besides, looks can be changed so easily. A sword or other sharp object could leave a scar on my face, and my looks change. I could wear different clothes, and my looks would change. I could dye my hair, and my looks would change. It is simply too easy to change, so I don't bother looking at skin that often.

"You were enjoying yourself…" Hinata said in a very low and very dangerous voice. I did the last thing I should do, I laughed.

She got a very pissed off look on her face, but I couldn't help it. After all, I was holding it in all that time, and when she accused me of enjoying it, I knew she was right, she knew she was right, and so I didn't bother hiding it at all. I will admit it was a mistake. But come on, how often do you see a powerful person make a fool of themselves? At least, see them do it on accident.

She makes a fool of herself with her mask, so I don't need to see her blushing and stuttering. I know it is all fake, so I don't bother talking to her when she is like that. I was in very dangerous territory though. I was still laughing, and she still looked very pissed off. If anything, she was getting even angrier. I was in deep shit, and I didn't care. How long had it been since I actually laughed? Maybe one or two months, I don't know.

They really need a clock in this place, that way I can keep some semblance of time. She was stalking closer, and I thought I was dead. Why can't I stop laughing? It is too hard, and she is right on top of me. Her fist is clenched and trembling by her side. I was going to get it. Bad. But I still couldn't stop laughing, even though I knew my death was close at hand. I do believe, that I will die laughing.

Funny, I always thought that that was an expression lame comedians use to make every one stop laughing. Usually it worked, but when I thought about it, I laughed even harder. I heard the words "You deserve this Naruto-kun." Right before a really strong fist planted itself across my face.

Next thing I know, I am flying across the room. Yes, I do mean flying. I hit a certain altitude, and I didn't drop at all. I do, however, see that the wall is closing very quickly on my position. This was going to hurt. I smashed into the wall, and I can tell you, I don't remember a thing after that. Why? Because that force knocked me out. Mental note: Don't piss of a clan heiress; it will save you a lot of trouble and a headache.

I woke up in, surprise, a really wet floor. I got up, spluttering water out of my mouth. It was very salty, for anyone who cares. Also, I know this isn't the place I was just in for a number of reasons. It was very wet in this place, it had weird metal pipes running through it, it also had a shattered cage, and of course, it is a weird light blue tint to it. The place I was just in, was very white last time I checked.

"Oh Kit! You stopped by to visit me!" Oh yeah, the place I was just in didn't have a demon feared by the world who was trying to seduce me inside of it. Isn't that a charming thought?

I hated it when I was knocked out, I always came here. I really had to either evict my demon, or find a different place to go to. One of those two choices would do for me, but I didn't know of anyone who would want a demon sealed inside of them. I was, basically, royally screwed out of life as I know it. Could the day get any worse? Hell yeah it can! If there is one thing that I have learned from this entire experience, it is that things can always get worse. Say they can't and some force of nature makes sure to tell you it can, and then it happens, it does get worse.

And, sure enough it got worse. "So kit," said Prier "how long do you think you will visit me this time? I was very sad at our last parting."

I didn't know the answer to that. I have no idea how time flows in this place compared to the real world. I did however know one thing: I was going to have to stall for time, by any means necessary. Except for one thing, my bad. "Well Prier, I have no idea how long I will be here. Maybe you could give me a rough estimate? Anyway, I am only visiting because I was forced too. You should know that I would never come down here intentionally."

Saying that, I waited to see the fireworks. I was going to try to make this last, and if I couldn't I was going to have my nerves tested. Again.

"Well kit, I know you would never come here intentionally. You have made that point clear as day to me. I do still enjoy your company. Plus, there is no way for you to get rid of me. (Ok, she doesn't know that I might have a way to get rid of her. At least that secret was safe.) As for how long you are here…" She suddenly looked me over, and I could tell she was thinking of something, but I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say. "I think you will be here long enough for a really active exercise…"

I knew what the exercise was, and I don't think that I want to try it out that much. Ok, I lied, I want to try it out really badly, but I knew it would be like a drug. If I wanted it this much right now, how much would I want it in the future if I already had it once? I would give anything for it, and Prier was counting on that. She was counting on that, and my stamina. "Well Prier, I am too tired with the exercise I already do. I don't know what this activity is, but I am too tired to even give it a shot. Maybe next time." I tried bluffing.

I knew it wouldn't work, but as long as I can keep her from trying to tempt me, I was going to be in the clear. If not…Well, I didn't want to imagine what would happen. Prier did the thing I hoped she would, she just started laughing. I knew that as long as she was laughing, it was at least a couple of seconds I had to get out of here. However long that would take my body.

Sometimes, I cursed that my body was still stronger, faster, and could endure more than my old one, but it still got knocked out by a simple blow to the head. Do you know how pissed off that makes me? You probably don't but you could at least pretend.

"I must say kit, that you are as interesting as ever. However, I am sure you would find it deep within yourself to find the strength to complete this activity." Yeah, she was probably right.

However, I was going to try to negotiate at least one thing before my nerves were put to the test. "Prier, I know I can't stop you from what you will try to do to me, however! I want to negotiate with you for a little bit."

She just looked at me, with this really cute pout on her face. "But why kit? I know you enjoy the attention, even if you don't show it." Yeah, I did enjoy the attention. After all, I am only half human, so I still enjoy having a REALLY hot woman trying to seduce me. I used to dream it would happen, but I really didn't want it to happen.

If that confuses you, don't worry about it much. It confuses me too. I tried to get something out of her while I still had her attention. "Prier, would you PLEASE stop calling me kit? I find it really annoying."

She laughed, and then pouted as she said "But I think it is cute! (Right, that is one reason I hate you calling me that. A lot of words describe me, but cute is not one of them.) I smartly kept this to myself. "Anyway, what would I get out of it? I want something; after all, you did say 'negotiate' not 'ask'."

Yep, demons were too smart for their own good; at least the one in me was too smart. So I had to think, ok, scratch that, I would have to try to negotiate with her. I had the feeling I would regret this, but I didn't have a choice because it was my suggestion.

"Well Prier, lets begin the negotiating. I want you to stop calling me kit, what do you want?" Ok, stupid question, I knew what she wanted. "Why kit, (She put a stupid emphasis on the nickname. Dear gods I hated that name.) I want you of course."

Yeah, we all saw that one coming. "Well Prier," I said to her "That is too steep of a price. It is called 'negotiation' not 'supply and demand.' I say your price is too high for that." Yeah, I was close to insanity.

I didn't want to have sex with a really hot demoness, in return for a favor. I was either really close to going insane, or I was really close to becoming chaste. Either one didn't seem that appealing to me. She just pouted "But kit, come on! Why do you say the price is too steep? Most men would give everything they own, just for a chance to LOOK at me naked, I offer you more, and you spit on it. Do you have any idea how much that breaks my heart?"

Yeah, I wouldn't really blame men for making that choice either. But I really doubted that it broke her heart. Really hard to imagine when the person who says that has a very big grin on their face. "Prier, you yourself said that you enjoyed the challenge."

She dropped her grin, and just stared at me before replying "You know kit, sometimes you are too smart for your own good." Yeah, the same goes for you too. "However, I want something for not calling you 'kit' anymore." She stopped talking, and I was busy coming up with something.

What could I give her in return for the small favor? I was having a hard time deciding, and I would have to come up with something fast, or she would accuse me of stalling. Suddenly, I had an idea, it might work, and I don't think she would refuse.

However, I was scared of what would happen to me. "Well kit, do you have any suggestions?" she asked as her tails started to sway to and fro in boredom. The look had a hypnotic feeling to it though. I had to force myself to look away from it, and focus on her face.

"Well, Prier, how about you stop calling me kit, if I give you a kiss?" there, I said it. She had a shocked look on her face, and then it melted away into glee. "However! You can't try to seduce me the rest of my time in here, agreed?"

I waited for an answer, as she got a thoughtful look on her face. Then she looked into mine, and said, "I do agree to your terms. However, because I am not allowed to seduce you, the kiss has to involve our tongues." I didn't like where this was going. But, she did have a point, and I am willing to give a little ground. So I agreed.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed.

Then she moved closer to me, all while swaying her hips. An alert went off in my head, and I exclaimed "HEY! We agreed that you wouldn't try to seduce me!"

She still walked in the same manner, and just told me something "You said I couldn't seduce you AFTER the kiss, you didn't say anything about before." Damn it, she had a point.

She just moved closer, and because of our agreement, I couldn't do a thing about it. She moved right next to me, and just stood there standing and looking at me. It felt a little like waiting for death, it all had a sense of dread to all of it. Finally, I just scowled, and asked "Alright, what is it?"

She gave me a million dollar smile, and said "It is cute to watch the look of dread on your face. You know you will enjoy it though."

Yeah, I probably would. I was still allowed to hate myself because of that right? You know, on second thought, don't answer that question. Her face moved closer to mine, hovering an inch away from mine. I waited, staring in rapt attention. I wanted it, but at the same time, wanted to run as far away as I could, but a deal is a deal, and I will keep my end of the bargain. Then Prier closed the gap between our mouths.

Our mouths locked, and there was only one word to describe what it was like: Wow. A bunch of emotions rushed through me in a torrent. I loved it, but I also hated it. It was very sweet with a hint of bitterness; I suppose the bitterness came from my disgust with myself. I don't know, and right now, I don't care. It was painful too, I had her mouth, but her body was still over there, and so without thinking, my tail slid around her, and brought our two bodies together.

She started to purr, and opened her mouth. I knew what she wanted, and I gave in. My tongue slid inside of her mouth, and I started to feel better and light headed. It was like a drug, I knew it was bad for me, but I also wanted more and more. What surprised me was when her tails slid around me, and brought us even closer together. I thought we were already too close, but she proved to me that you can be extremely close without sex. It amazed me, and I wondered what else she could do. I thank the Gods, that one thing got in the way of my lust laden beast. I had to breathe, so I had to part the kiss.

Then I got all my thoughts straightened out, and then I quickly jumped away. I had no idea why I had to breathe inside of my head, but I was very glad I have to. "Oh come on kit…" Prier said wrapping her tails around me, and bringing me in close. "Why don't we finish where we left off?" Now then, we had to talk.

"Prier!" I yelled in a panicked voice. Yes, I was panicking; I was in a very bad position if she was going to try to seduce me. "What about our agreement?" I was starting to gain control of my voice, but it still held a little crack in it. "You aren't allowed to seduce me after the kiss. That and you are not allowed to call me kit."

She just smiled, then she laughed, and then she told me "Silly kit," Why do I have a very bad feeling about this? "It is all so simple, I lied." Shit. I was in a very bad position, so how was I going to get out of this one?

She had her tails wrapped around me and brought me in like a fish on a fishing rod. I did my best to resist, but I am only a half demon while she is a full one. She is stronger than me, faster than me, and probably smarter than me. How was I going to get out of this, simple actually, I am going to try to stall her long enough to wake up.

Yeah, I have used that plan a lot recently, but it has been, and still is my best bet against her. When facing a demon at anything, you would have a hard time coming up with a plan that is different every single time. So, sometimes it is best to go with an old trustworthy plan, than a new one that might fail you. "I know what you are thinking kit…" Does she really expect me to believe that? "Why, yes kit, I do expect you to believe that." Can she really read my mind? "Indeed I can kit."

All right, this was becoming scary, but she is just probably reading my face, and guessing what I am thinking. Makes a lot more sense than her being a mind reader. "A lot of things make more sense kit." Damn her! Ok, she is already damned, but someone get her away from me right now.

Her face is again hovering a couple of inches away from mine. She has a playful expression on her face, and if it were on anyone else, I would tell you that they are about to have a good time at the park or something. Right now, I hate that face, because all it is doing is toying with my emotions. She closed the gap again, and it was sweet. I hated to enjoy it, but if I told you I hated it, I would be lying.

My resolve is breaking as she presses our bodies together. I loved the feeling, and was revolted with myself. Why did I enjoy this? It is a little like a hug, but at the same time, it is so different. I want this more than a normal hug. I was a disgusting little half demon. What exactly have I become?

I knew the answer; I had become the equivalent to a demon in the eyes of all the villagers. When they find out about my transformation, I don't envy the Hokage when they come beating up his door step demanding that I either be put to death, or exiled. But, that is not a very high priority right now. My top priority is resisting this very tempting offer, and I tell you, it is really hard to refuse this deal. However, my body has different ideas. My mouth opened, and her tongue flooded my mouth. It was a wave of sweetness that threatened to engulf me. I desperately wanted to find out how sweet this treat before me was before I was done.

My hand reached around, and grabbed her ass. She moaned into my mouth, a small voice of how much she wanted me. My mind knew it should resist, but my body had to be an ass and not listen to my mind at all. Was I fucked? I hoped not, but my body was praying for it. My hands and tail closed the already small gap between our bodies as I pulled us even closer together.

It was heaven, it was revolting, it was ecstasy, it was pain, it was salvation, and it was my doom. This is what I was feeling, and I wanted even more. How twisted am I really? I wanted this, I wanted the death of someone for what they did to me, and I wanted to stay away from all civilization. The only things that kept me here were Iruka-sensei and Old-Man Hokage.

What would happen to me if one of them died? I have no idea, and I fear the answer. I had one last chance, and I was going to take it. "Prier, please stop, I beg of you." I

said it as we finally parted breathes, both of us panting. "You know kit, it would be a lot more convincing if you hadn't pulled us closer together."

She had a point, but I was going to continue my assault. "I know I did that, but can we please stop? I don't want this, and I can't think of any reason you would want it either. You said it yourself, you enjoyed the challenge and I would be an even better one if I am older and had more control of myself." A last resort, yes, but it was my only hope. The chance is small, but it is better than no chance.

"You know what kit?" I stood at attention, hoping that she would excuse me. "I agree with what you say."

I was shocked to say the least. It worked? I couldn't believe it, but I was very relieved. It would help me get my act together. I didn't dare speak, afraid that there might be something in my voice that would give me away, but I was a very happy boy right then. "Well kit, I guess I should stop. But before I quit for one or two years, I would like to give you one last gift."

I quickly looked up, and her face locked with mine. I was guessing that she was holding back with her other kisses, because this one was the best of all of them. The scary part, was that this one was about ten times better than her other two. If she had used this one on me the other two times, I would have taken her after the first one, but thank the gods it wasn't. However, when our lips parted, it left behind a longing in my self that was easy to tell what it wanted. If I kissed her again however, I would probably lose the pieces of self control I had gained recently.

So I wisely loosened my grip, and stepped away from her. I could tell by the way she held herself that it took her a lot of self control not to close the gap, and I thank her for keeping this promise. I am still a little pissed that she broke the first one; I hate being called kit after all. As for the seducing afterward, I didn't mind that, who am I kidding; I enjoyed it and wanted it to continue.

A big burst of white light appeared, and I knew what time it was. It was time to get to my cell, and my roommate. In a strange way, I was going to miss this place. It held a lot of thing in it: Promise, temptation, passion, lust, hatred, fear, happiness, and sadness. It was a lot to think about, but this place has become a part of me that I cannot ignore. That and I was guessing that every time I go unconscious, I would end up in this place, with my demoness as the only form of comfort I had.

Thinking of her as comfort, is a little hard to think about after what I know what she wants. I knew our games had only begun, and they were only on pause for one or two years. I didn't have long to go then, I would be out of quarantine, and I was going to get my revenge. I imagined that it would be very hard to track the guy down, but my only lead was going to cloud country, and gather some information there.

Then, the white light engulfed me, and I plummeted back to the world of great pain, suffering, and emotional trauma. Please gods, let my sanity be the same until I exact my revenge against the cloud-nin that is all I ask. Afterward, I won't even care if you cast my soul into the fiery depths of the underworld.

I woke up to a worried Hinata. As my eyes opened, she let out a sigh of relief. I found it funny how she did this to me, and she was worried. However, I have also learned that I should not laugh at her for fear that I would be meeting the wall in a very close embrace. That and the wall would win if we ever collided again. That was a pretty hard smack, even though the walls have some cushioning on them, which was still able to knock me out. When I think about that, I realize how hard she must have hit me, I learn not to piss her off ever again.

"Damn that hurt…" I muttered. Then I looked at Hinata and asked "How long have I been out?"

She did the last thing I expected; she tackled me to the ground and enveloped me in a fierce hug. "Naruto-kun, I have no idea how long you were out, this place has nothing to keep track of time with, and all I know is that you were out long enough to worry me sick."

Was that some small longing I heard in her voice? No, couldn't possibly be that. However, I realize what position we are in. If anyone were to walk in, I would turn very red, and Hinata would too. "Hinata, I appreciate your concern after you beat the shit out of me, but would you be kind enough to get off of me?"

She looked at the position we were in, then she looked at me, a little red in the face, and said a sentence that explained everything about her to me. "Do I have to? You are very comfortable you know…"

The last part had the hint of lust in it, and then I realized something that made me feel blind before. Hyuuga Hinata had a crush on me. It made sense when I think about it. She would sometimes stare at me for no apparent reason, every once in a while, I would catch her stalking me, and she would just tell me she was practicing her sneaking skills for practice. Now I just felt like an idiot. Why didn't I see this before? Simple actually, I could never believe anyone could have a crush on me. Parents told their kids that I was a monster, that I should be hated, that they should leave me alone.

To think that anyone could like me was an absurd notion I thought, but here someone was, and they were probably in a position they like. It would also explain her comment about having some interesting dreams when she saw me naked that one day. I never thought about what she said then, but it came roaring back to me when I thought about it. I thought I was only supposed to pretend to be dumb, not actually be an idiot!

"Hinata," I said in a slightly panicked voice "Would you please be kind enough to get off of me?"

She gave me a look, and then said in a flat voice, with a hint of a sultry tone "No."

Wow, when she wanted to she could keep it short and simple. However, I have gone from one woman who wants me, to another. It was a little like going from one trap to another. Hinata didn't try to seduce me, I would admit that. Well, she doesn't intentionally try to seduce me. Her being on top of me was seducing me all on its own. If she was doing this much to me by accident, what would it be like if she actually tried to seduce me? I had a feeling that she would succeed, and there was nothing I could do to stop her.

I couldn't wait to wake up, I couldn't try to give her something in return, I had a feeling that she would not accept anything but me. I hoped I was wrong, but for some strange reason, I was never wrong when it came to how people felt about me. That doesn't appear to change, after all, I was right about most of the villagers, I was right about the demoness inside of me, and was probably right about Hinata.

I just wish that she would get off of me, it was maddening how her body tempted mine in a way the Prier couldn't hope to match. I had no idea what it was, but this put Hinata on an equal level of danger as the demon inside of me. Scary thought.

"Hinata, why don't you want to get off of me?" I said, hoping to play dumb.

At least I was known for notoriously being bad with relationships. I might be able to pull this off. Then Hinata gave a chuckle that was arousing in its own way. It was carefree and had a sense of belonging. It was music to my ears, and I wouldn't mind hearing that chuckle for a long time. However, the same chuckle sent a warning through my head, that she saw right through what I was hoping for.

"That won't work Naruto-kun…" She said in a drop dead sexy voice. I could only think of two words: HOLY SHIT! I had no idea that Hinata could sound like that, and it was painfully tempting. If these two ever competed, it would be a close call, but I have no idea who would win. Then I remembered what Prier had said earlier, "I don't mind sharing you kit…"

Then I wanted to sweat bullets, what would happen to me if those two teamed up against me? I would end up losing horribly, that's what. However, back to my problem at hand. In the same voice as before Hinata said "I saw it in your eyes. You know why I don't want to move, and you are lucky that I don't want to take it further."

I thought abut what she said, and she was right, I was lucky. Well, as lucky as a guy who has two very gorgeous women after him can get. Hinata then wrapped her arms around me, and laid her head against my chest. "What are you doing Hinata?" I asked, in a slightly panicked voice.

"Naruto-kun," She said to me in a drowsy voice "I don't know how long you were out, but right now I am tired. You are very comfortable, and I want a place to sleep that is warmer than the floor." Saying that, she closed her eyes, and went to sleep right on top of me.

However long she was out, she was right about one thing, it was a long time. Even though I was knocked out, that doesn't beat normal sleep. That and I had a throbbing headache. Without thinking twice about it, my arms and tail wrapped around her to help keep her warm. She just snuggled even deeper into my chest, and because she was asleep, I didn't mind.

I noticed one distinct feature about her before I finally went to sleep. She was very soft, comfortable, and had a nice smell to her. Ok, if you want, that was three things, but I didn't really care, as I fell off the planet, and into sleep.

The giant Whirlwind slammed into me, pushing my tail and hands to their limit. How long could this attack last? I hoped it wasn't long, because even though my tail and hands are chakra enhanced, I know against this power they won't last long, and this attack could kill me. I was in deep trouble. If I moved even a little, the attack would break through, and my little life would be ended. This is what I get for underestimating Kiba, and it might cost me my life.

A stupid mistake and I was going to pay, because even at this rate if I do survive the attack, I won't have the energy to finish off the rest of the group. I cursed myself, why didn't I use a replacement technique? It would have save me a lot of chakra, and I would already be after the rest of the group. I noticed something, the force of his attack weakened slightly. This was good, he couldn't hold the attack much longer, so it might end even sooner than I expected.

I was right, about ten seconds after the first weakening, it grew even weaker. He was running out of life force, and it would be his death, quite literally in fact. I just kept repeating to myself 'Just a little longer. Just a little longer.' Over and over. Then it happened, his attack died out completely. I noticed he was still standing, which meant he wanted to stay alive, so he didn't use up his life force completely.

My respect for him dropped. He still wanted to live; however, I still had some respect for him. After all, he must be in a lot of pain since his tendons were cut off, so I was surprised he could stand, most people don't even attempt to stand because of the pain. However, he was going to suffer because of his inability to give his life for something he believes in. I would make sure of that.

I walked over to him, and he just looked at me with an intense burning hatred. I had to admire him a little, even on deaths doorstep, he was defiant. However, he wasn't going to get a very pleasant death. Tenten had to beg for her quick death, but Kiba had too much pride to do that, so I was going to make him suffer.

I smacked the back of his head, and made him drop. Then I went to a stream, and got some water and he saw me add something to it. I wouldn't tell him what it was yet, because I wasn't done preparing. Then I pulled out some rice cakes, made some steamed rice, salty pork, and got some crackers. Then I set that and the water down for him. He looked from the food, to the water and back, and then he looked at me.

"What the Hell is all this?" He growled at me. I just gave a sinister chuckle. "Why Kiba," I said "what does it look like? It is food and water."

He gave me a dark glare, and I just drank in his hatred. He couldn't move at all, he might stand, but it is impossible to move, so I know he wasn't going anywhere. "I know you did something to the water and food! Damn it, what did you do!"

I gave another sinister chuckle. "Well Kiba, you are right, I did do something. But, I only did it to the water. You see Kiba; in the water is some acid. If you drink it, your inside organs will melt, and give you a slow and painful death. The food is the kind that makes you REALLY thirsty. You do the math. Or, you could choose to not eat or drink, and die of starvation.

Either way, it is a really horrible way to die either way. And, just to make sure you don't commit suicide with your blades, I stripped you of all your kunai, shurikens, and I made sure that you have no sharp objects near you. You are nowhere near a cliff, or near an animal den full of predators. Well, Kiba goodbye, and bon appetite!" After saying that, I laugh darkly and search for the rest of the group.

When I think about it, that was a very cruel thing to do to him. It is a pretty intense form of psychological torture, to show him both of his options are death, and both ways are going to be ugly. Which form of death is he going to choose? I would have to go back after I was done with the rest of the group and find out. Will hunger and thirst win, or will his iron will and determination be better? I was getting goose bumps just thinking about it.

But, I will enjoy Kiba's torture later; I had a group of ninjas to track down. I picked up their trails right away. It wasn't that hard to find three distinct scents when I wanted to. They split up into two directions at a fork in the road. I was guessing that they wanted to confuse me. Yeah, like I was allowing that to happen. I made a clone of myself, and gave it specific orders.

"You will follow the path to the one that traveled alone. Keep tabs on her, but don't kill her. I want to do that personally. So, find her, keep track of her, and prevent her from going anywhere without alerting her. If you get found out about, send me a flare, and I will warp to your spot to finish her off quickly." My clone just nodded, and set off. He knew I wasn't joking, and I have no problem torturing one of my clones. Now, it was time for me to hunt.

I set off after the two scents. One was Iruka-sensei, and the other was Ino. I might have to finish them off fast though, who knows how well my clone can hide, so I had to be ready to warp at a seconds notice. I race along the trees, and I notice the way they are going instantly. There were broken twigs, ruffled leaves, and the occasional loose bark.

The only way they could have been more obvious, would be if they held up a sign that said 'we are here, come and get us.' I was hot on their trail, when I stopped on a branch. The trail had disappeared, leaving not so much as a trace. I tested the air, yes, their scent was thick in this place. But why did they leave such a big trail, then have it disappear, unless this is a trap! I dive to the right, as a bunch of kunai slam into the tree I was standing on.

I hear a sizzling sound, and then I look down, to see a couple exploding tags. I use my tail to propel myself into the air, just as the tag explodes. The explosion sent some of the trees bark everywhere, into my arm and legs. I just had to find Iruka-sensei. He is the only one, who knows me well enough to set a trap this elaborate on me. I land on the tree branch, andit gave away.

Someone had weakened it, and as I fell, a bunch of kunai came flying at me. I slam the kunai to the ground with my tail, however, when the kunai hit the ground, a lot of senbon needles flew at me. Iruka-sensei was putting in some deep traps! He was smarter than most, most people would attack me head on, but Iruka-sensei was smart enough not to attack me head on.

He was probably trying to tire me out with all the traps. I smashed my tail into the tree, to propel myself forward. As I was flying forward, I smashed into a wall of paper. However, as soon as I touched the paper, it started to sizzle. I jumped away, but some of the exploding tags attached to my shirt and pants. They exploded, and sent me flying through a tree, and then the tree fell on top of me. I didn't move.

If I was lucky, Iruka-sensei would give himself away. Then, I heard some more sizzling. He attached some of the exploding tags to the tree! The tree exploded, sending me flying again. In the air, I quickly slashed myself with a kunai across my throat, hands, arms, and legs. Then I put away the kunai quickly. I smashed into the ground pretty hard, and I skipped across the ground like a rock on water. Until I hit a boulder, and stopped but I put a few cracks in the boulder.

I didn't move at all, I had my head turned to look at the rock, so that no one could see my face. I stayed still for about five minutes, a pool of blood surrounding me. Then, I heard movement behind me. "Iruka-sensei, are you sure he is dead?" That would be Ino. I wondered how I could kill her to make her suffer.

I had thousands of ways, but only one could be chosen, quite a pity really. "No Ino, I don't know if he is dead." Iruka-sensei was being smart about being cautious. I wasn't dead.

"But Iruka-sensei, there is a puddle of blood surrounding him, and he had a lot of cuts on him, even one across the throat. How could he have survived?"

That's right, keep listening to Ino; it would make this a lot easier. "Ino, you really need to learn about your opponent. If there is one thing I have learned about Naruto, is that he could probably survive having a mountain dropped on him. Until I see his corpse, pulse checked and everything, I won't believe he is dead. And you want to know something? Even if he doesn't have a pulse, I would still think he is alive. Why? Because he can be so determined, that I don't think even death would stop him."

Damn it, Iruka-sensei learned a little too much about me. However, I had respect for him; after all, he did accept me even when I looked like a demon. It wasn't until I acted like a demon, that he hated me. I was a little ashamed of myself, but Konoha had to suffer. Then, I felt a hand against my throat; it was calloused and pretty big. I knew it was Iruka-sensei's hand. I opened my eyes, and looked at him, and he just stared back.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE INO!" He screamed, right before my tail ripped out of the ground, and pinned Iruka-sensei to the boulder behind me. I made sure that his hands and legs were trapped.

I stood up, and looked at Iruka-sensei, and a tear slid down my cheek. I was shocked, I had no idea that I could cry anymore. I thought that I rid myself of that ability. However, Iruka-sensei saw that tear, and he knew what I was about to do. He accepted it, and all he told me was "Get it over with. And, you have turned into a proud and strong ninja, my son."

I turned my head away, as I shoved a kunai through his skull. I couldn't look him in the eyes as I killed him. I couldn't do it with my own claws either, it would have destroyed me completely to kill him with a demon part of me. Another tear slid down my cheek, I knew he wasn't coming back. I truly have become a monster; I have killed Sasuke who I thought of as a brother, and Iruka-sensei who I thought of as a father. I knew I wasn't the spitting image of a warrior who protects those weaker than him, even people he hated.

But I didn't know I was evil enough to kill the people I thought of as my family. Was there one person I wouldn't kill in this world? I heard a scream behind me, and then I remembered about Ino. I turned around, putting on a face of a heartless killer. If she accused me of killing my family, I would go insane, andburn the entire forest down.

I didn't need a forest fire on my record of misdeeds, so I turned around, and walked toward Ino. She was doomed, but she was going to try to survive. Then she did something unexpected, she charged me. I was caught so off guard, that she managed to stab me with a kunai in the gut. However, unless it is a lethal attack, I don't even bother trying to repair myself. I grabbed Ino by the throat, as I pinned her to the rock. "Well, Hello Ino." I said in a cold killer's voice. "What should I do with you? What do you think I am going to do to you?"

I asked her, to hear her panicked voice. She didn't panic completely however, and so she punched me in the face. I staggered a little bit, and then I wrapped her hands together with my tail, to make sure she never did that again. I also had my tail wrap around her legs so that she wouldn't kick me. She was scared, and for good reason too.

"I have no idea Naruto," she said her voice trembling "What are you going to do to me?"

I laughed, she didn't want to imagine what I could do, and after all, she saw me kill someone she looked up to. So she had a right to be scared. "I have no idea what I am going to do to you, what do you think I will do to you?"

I asked the same question, just to see her squirm. "I think, that you are, umm," She thought of something, I could tell because her face turned even whiter. "Are you going to rape me!" she half asked half yelled.

"Don't be ridiculous Ino, I am not going to rape you, that is the one thing I refuse to do. I may be a sadist, murderer, heartless killer, and a bunch of other things, but I am not a rapist. Hell, I am even still a virgin. But, that doesn't really matter right now does it? What matters is what I should do to you."

I thought for a bit, and then I came up with the perfect idea. "You know what Ino; I have decided what I am going to do to you."

I let a bit of darkness creep into my voice at the end. She was scared, and her voice showed as much "What are you going to do to me?" She was shaking, and if I didn't hold her up, she would probably fall to the ground.

"I will tell you what I am going to do to you, but you had better remember you stabbed me." I let some hatred go into the edge of my voice for the stabbing part. She turned even whiter; after all, she saw what I did to Sakura. If it was even half as bad as that, she wanted to die quickly. "Ino, I am going to let you go free." There, I said it.

She just stared at me, in a shocked and disbelieving expression. "Are you serious?"

Why does she ask that? Of course I am serious. "Don't get me wrong Ino, I want to have your blood on my hands, and if you want I will still do it, but I need someone to tell the world it was me that destroyed Konoha. The most powerful villages in the world, and the strongest ninjas in the world wanted it destroyed, but they also feared the might of Konoha. When they learn that I destroyed it by myself, they will give me fear and respect. That and I want you to remember for the rest of your life that I, a demon, spared your life. Now go, and if I ever see you again, we will meet in Hell a third time."

Walking away from Ino, I picked up Iruka-sensei's body, and left the area. I heard Ino slowly trudge away from that spot, in the opposite way I was going. When I was far away from her, I put down his body, and ripped the Earth in two. When I made a huge crater, I dropped his body into the center of it. Then I filled up the hole with the ground I tore up. Then I got a stone, and put it on top of the place where I buried him.

On the stone tablet, I wrote in my own blood 'Here lies Iruka-sensei. A great teacher, ninja, and father who was tragically killed by a demon. His memory will live on in the people who knew him, and respect will be given to those who died trying to save another's life from a demon. His sacrifice will be remembered by his only son, who was the bastard who killed him.'

Since I wrote it in my blood, it is burned into the stone. I was crying by the time I finished the writing on the tomb stone. I respected him more than any other, he helped me live life, and even though I killed him, he had told me how proud of me he was. I was happy that he was proud of me, but I was sad that I had to kill him. But I knew he would have to try to kill me if he continued to live. And I didn't want him to suffer having to hunt down who he thought of as a son, even though I was the person who executed him.

I felt a great burning shame in me, and I needed something to take care of my pain for me. My only question was, what could I do to pass the time? All of a sudden, a great burst of light woke me from my day dream. Then I remembered: Hinata. Well, I found the thing I could use to pass my time. I gave an evil grin as I warped to that spot.

I arrived at the spot, and it was deserted. At least it was deserted to me. Hinata could probably see me even if stuff was in the way, her and that damn blood line ability of hers. I had to be careful, after all, I was in her territory. It would be a lot easier if this was an open field. Wait a second, where was my clone? I looked around, I knew my clone gave off the signal, but where was he? Unless she managed to take him out right after he launched the signal.

I had to be on guard, she could have done a number of things to the area. I gave a quick scan of the place, and nothing seemed to be out of place, no twigs were snapped, the grass was undisturbed, and there wasn't a single sound in the forest. However, I knew she was around, because there was no sound. It meant something had disturbed the animals. Then again, it might have been the flare that was sent up. But the animals would have returned by now, unless someone was disturbing the place. They didn't mind me, because I smelled like a fox. Someone was close by, but who? I smelled a scent I never smelled before.

Someone was here, and I have no idea how to deal with it. I don't want to kill him unless he is from Konoha, and even then, sometimes two people spreading rumors might be better. How many enemies did I make when I destroyed Konoha? I know some villages appreciate what I did, but most of them had top notch spies in the place. Who knows what drastic action they will try to take against me. Oh well, if they try to assassinate me, I could always slaughter their village too.

Maybe I should calm down a bit; I am starting to sound like someone who enjoys going around slaughtering people. I find it fun, but I am not gong to do it just because I like it. I am only half demon; my human half finds this behavior disgusting. I will deal with that later, right now I had to deal with Hinata and some unknown traveler. I perked my ears up; I heard the sound of whispering in the distance. I was too far away to pick up who it is, but I was going to find out.

I moved closer, making sure I didn't make a sound, but I was a little worried that I would be spotted. I could tell one of them was Hinata; her scent was thick in the air. However, who was this hidden scent? It was a little strange. I followed, and I see a figure in the shadows. I can't make out the features; however, that is Hinata's jacket.

I rush forward, grab her head with my claw, and tear her head clean off of her shoulders. I look at the blood stained head, and I notice one thing in particular. When I hold it up to the light, that is not Hinata's head. It was a male in his late twenties, brown hair, and blue eyes. Hinata didn't even look close to that. I look at the body, and it is definitely Hinata's jacket, but where is she? She was pretty smart, giving her jacket to a passing traveler so I would track him instead, but now I had an even bigger problem.

I had no idea where Hinata was, so I was fighting an enemy blind. She is smart enough to put her scent onto other people and probably other things. Sound doesn't work well, because any animal could make more noise than a ninja, so I couldn't count on that. I guess I would have to hunt on foot, and track her down with my eyes. I hated this form of hunting the most, it was the most unreliable, and I didn't know what genjutsu's Hinata knows.

I could end up walking off of a cliff. This was a very bad situation, and she clearly held the advantage. I was looking forward to out encounter. It is not often that someone can surprise me this much, so I knew this would be a kill that was well worth it. However, I wouldn't enjoy it much if I was dead, so I was in high alert.

I looked around the forest, and it took me a good hour or two, but I finally found her, and to say the least, I felt a little insulted. She was out there in the field, lying down, fast asleep. Now, I know people need to sleep, but could you sleep very peacefully knowing a half demon was coming to kill you? I just started to walk towards her, but I was being cautious about it. I looked for some traps, and possibly a genjutsu. I couldn't find a thing, and I didn't see a genjutsu.

Ok, I couldn't think of a reason to put one in a wide open field. I just walked up to Hinata, and I felt a little cheated out of my kill. But, a kill is a kill, is a kill. I lifted my claw and slashed downward. When it hit her in the head, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kage bunshin!

Shit, when did she learn that technique? I didn't have time to think about the past, because now I was in her territory. I noticed the field around me waver, and I was in one of the deepest darkest parts of the forest. She clearly held the advantage, I would have a hard time just finding her, let alone finding a vital spot that would clinch the match for me. This was turning out to be a very interesting day.

A kunai flew at me from the left, I ducked and it landed right above my head. Then I heard a sizzling sound behind me. Where the hell did they get so many exploding tags? It was mind boggling. Every time I enter the shop, I am lucky if a kunai is in stock. I guess that the shopkeepers hated me enough that I wasn't worth a profit to them. Mores the pity I guess.

I lunged away from that spot, into another tree. I was cornered, and I was the one hunting her! This was turning out to be a very bad day, after I had an excellent time a little while ago. Today was starting to really piss me off, I needed to rest soon. After destroying an entire village, I was starting to feel the after affects, and they weren't pretty. I was getting slower, and groggier. She might be feeling the same effects as me, but nearly as bad.

However, she did one thing that was stupid; she never moved from the spot she was when she threw the kunai. This made her an easy target, and I was going to take it so that I could finally sleep. I was looking around, and I found her outline. I rushed forward, ran up the tree, and she leapt away, leaving behind a nice exploding tag as a present.

I hit the tree, hard, so that I could propel myself away from the spot. I hit another tree that was close by, and I fell to the ground face first. Now I was definitely pissed, it would be pretty hard to dodge attacks without hitting another tree. I had to be really careful, or, I could just let my brain do the thinking for a change, and not my brawn. I went to the closest tall grass, and I made a fireball appear in my hand. I lit the grass on fire, and it started to run up the tree.

I didn't like destroying a forest; however, I also find my life a lot more important than these trees, so I would deal with it later. The fire went up a tree branch, and touched the leaves of another tree, and started to catch it on fire. I stared in awe at fire, one of the most destructive forces in the world. No matter how many blades we create, nothing can destroy more than fire can. It transfers from one spot to another, never ending until it ends up killing itself out when there is no more fuel left. I loved the stuff. Now, all I had to do was wait for my prey to be flushed out, and I would be able to deal with her.

I waited a good ten minutes, before the entire forest was ablaze, and I had to sit down in order to dodge the smoke. It was starting to fill my nostrils, and it was getting very uncomfortable, my eyes burned, and I was starting to feel a little light headed. Unless my prey came out soon, I was going to have to leave. However, my prey panicked, and ran.

Unfortunately, she left behind a very clear trail; after all, I wasn't missing her running away. I gave chase. I dodged this tree and that one, giving chase. I loved the feeling of it, chasing down my prey, knowing it might succeed and elude me, or I was going to feast on its blood. At least now I knew why predators enjoy toying with their food before killing them.

She stopped though, right in the middle of the field. I suppose it might have been suicide to run into the forest on the other side, because it was on fire too. All around us, my fire roared. It was the end of the line. One of us was going to die, but who? That question was about to be answered. She stopped, and turned around. She still had a look of pity in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced with one of a determined person. "May I ask you a question before you try to kill me?" She asked. I didn't really see a problem with it, after all, the dead or about to die can have lots of questions.

"I don't mind, but make it quick." I said in a serious voice. I wanted to end this quickly, I really needed sleep, and it was starting to take its toll on me.

"Naruto-kun, how could you destroy the village?" I laughed, wasn't it obvious.

"Two things, one how can you still put the 'kun' suffix at the end of my name still? Second, I did it by making myself become insane." I let it sink in, and she had no idea what I was talking about.

"The suffix is more of a habit actually. But what do you mean making yourself insane?" She was a ninja, but didn't know this? I would have to explain it to her.

"You see Hinata; humans are actually creatures who couldn't kill a fly. They are in fact very gentle, and won't think of hurting other things." She was going to voice her opinion, but I shushed her. I wasn't done talking yet. "You see, for humans to insult one another, and to hurt others, they drive themselves into insanity. A human kills only when he is insane, some stay there permanently, and that is why they are dangerous. They don't care who they kill. Still wonder what I am talking about?"

She nodded her head. "Alright, look, people go insane so that they can kill others; things like revenge and hatred are used to amplify that insanity. The demon powers I use drive me even deeper into insanity, so it makes it really easy for me to kill. However, if humans couldn't drive themselves insane, it would be impossible for them to kill even the smallest animal. Let me give you an example, the first time you killed someone, you couldn't care at all. However, when you returned to your sane state of mind, you were shocked and appalled that you could do it. Your body was sick with itself, and you probably vomited.

Over time, your human side accepted the fact it would have to kill in order to protect itself. You still hated to kill, but you accepted you had to do it. That is how I killed an entire village, I drove myself insane with my demonic power, and that allowed me to kill everyone. However, know this, the deeper you drive yourself into insanity, the harder it is to come out of it. So, you also have to be careful about how deep you drive yourself, or you will stay insane."

I let the information sink in; she understood now, it made perfect sense after all. However, I also had to kill her now. I walked toward her, my claws raised ready to strike the finishing blow. Then I started to walk a little faster, my blood pounding at the thought of finally finishing my little raid on Konoha.

I took no prisoners, let one person survive to spread the rumors, and I was going to go to bed after this kill. Today wasn't really a bad day after all. I was right on top of her, when she lunged forward. Probably a last ditch effort to kill me. What confused me though was that she didn't pull out any weapon. How did she plan to kill me?

Then I thought that maybe she wasn't going to try to kill me, but if that wasn't her goal, what was? It didn't matter, she was in striking distance, and I slashed side to side, hoping to take off her head. She ducked under it, and tackled me to the ground.

She was on top of me, and I was about to scream an obscenity, when I couldn't talk. I wasn't speechless, ok, I was a little speechless, but Hinata was on top of me, kissing me! What the Hell? I couldn't bring myself to slash her while she was like this. What was wrong with me?

I woke up, and noticed one thing. Hinata was still on top of me, but she really was kissing me. She was still sleeping. Great, now I had to get out of this position without waking her up, or I would probably regret it. The gods for some reason hate me though, so of course, she woke up.

She was just as shocked by this as I was, however, she quickly recovered, and then she deepened the kiss. I wanted this to stop; I couldn't get close to anyone, at least, not closer to them than I already was. However, I couldn't exactly break out of this kiss. My head was against the floor, I couldn't pull back.

I would have to throw my head in the air, and rip back suddenly to get out. I lifted my head, but Hinata either saw through my plan, or it was an accident, possibly a lucky guess,but using her hand, she grabbed the back of my head, and held us even closer. She started to moan into my mouth, and I was slowly losing control. I didn't return the kiss at all; I was hoping that she would give up soon. She stopped all right, but lifted her head a little.

"You know what Naruto-kun? It would probably be better if you participated in the kiss too. I don't mind really, but I would prefer you join in." After saying that, she moved her lips against mine again, and my resolve was weaker this time. It was only a kiss right? What harm could a simple kiss cause? I would probably end up regretting it later, but I returned her kiss. It was one of the best feelings I ever had.

I couldn't describe it to you, the closest word for it was Heaven, and that didn't hold a candle to this roaring fire. Her moans were deeper and even more alluring than before. I wanted to know how far I could drive her, and so I slid my tongue into her mouth. She gasped in surprise, but I could tell she was enjoying it.

She had her tongue wrestle with mine, but ended up losing to it. It was the kind of contest, where the loser was also a winner in the end. So she didn't mind at all. I didn't mind either, I was enjoying it, and I caught myself moaning once or twice. I didn't want t stop kissing her, but I was happy she didn't want to take it further.

My tail wrapped around her, bringing her even closer to me. She didn't complain at all. However, I lost sight of what I was going to do. I didn't even come close to remembering it until later. But, all good things must come to an end, and this one came from an unexpected one.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Said a jolly old voice from the room.

Our kiss stopped dead in its track. Both of us had eyes wide and full of shock, and we both look toward the door to see the Hokage standing there. Both of our faces turned red as we realized what we had been caught doing. Secretly, I wanted to slam him out of the room, and continue where we left off, but I was also glad the kiss ended.

I barely had control of myself during it, and who knows where it might have gone if he didn't come in. The Hokage was laughing as we separated, our faces staying red the entire time. "Well Naruto, it looks like you were having a good time in what you told me last time a visited was a 'Hell Hole.'"

I was turning redder, he did have a point, but did he have to have a grand smile on? It was sort of like a proud grandfather smile. I didn't care; I wanted to wipe the floor with him. He was enjoying the scene way too much, but why was he here? "Hey, Old-Man, what are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

He decided to tease me a little, or possibly both of us, but he told us in a joking manner "I am here to stop an unplanned pregnancy." Both of our face turned red at the statement.

I really didn't like all the teasing, but he did have to get his perks from somewhere, and I was as good a person to tease as any. "But seriously, I am here to get Hinata for the Chunnin exam. It starts in two days, and she needs to do some training."

That's right, I forgot all about that thing. Maybe I would be able to get my senses back by the time it was done, and I could pretend that this incident never happened. "Do I have to take it? I would prefer staying here." Hinata told the Hokage. Ok, my blood froze at the statement; I didn't want her to stay here or I wouldn't be able to recollect myself.

"I am sorry Hinata, but the only ay you were allowed this mission was that you had to take the chunnin exam. You don't have a choice I am afraid." She seemed to take this harder than I thought, but I knew it was the perfect opportunity for me.

I would be able to collect myself. I watched as Hinata slowly trudged out the door, but then she came running back. She grabbed me in a fierce hug, and said that she would be back later. I knew she would be back and in a strange way, I was going to miss her. However, I was going to kill the stupid cloud-nin, so it was for the better.

I watched her walk out, and the door closed behind them. It was then, that I sensed something that made my blood run cold. I sensed a demonic presence, it was a strong one. I would be able to take him, but it might cost me my life to do so. How would the others react to it? I had no idea, and I didn't know what I was going to do. Well, it was pretty much decided for me when the door closed, and I couldn't leave at all. I would have to wait, and hope nobody good died.

I waited I don't know how long in this place since Hinata left, but her company did manage to pass the time. It was a slow agonizing time. I was pretty sure that it could go faster. However, I got scared again when I felt the demonic presence flare up again. I couldn't stop what was happening, but I had a feeling that it wasn't good at all. I hated the feeling of being helpless, but I wasn't able to break out of this place, so I was pretty much stuck.

I could only wait and hope for the best. Later, I don't know how much, Hinata came into the room with a really sad look on her face. Her face was also red from crying. I knew she wasn't weak, so something pretty powerful must have happened. I was a little scared to ask what happened, so I just stood there in silence. "Hinata," I said in a soft voice. I didn't want to upset her any more. I wasn't that good when women were crying. "How long was the exam?"

I didn't want to start with the sad parts, those would be saved for the end of the questioning. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, she knew what I really wanted to know, but I didn't want to make her say t yet, so she just answered the questions. "It lasted about three months." She was choking off some of the word, so I had a hard time understanding what she was saying.

"Hinata, I also sensed a strong demonic aura, do you know who it was?"

She just nodded her head, and told me. "It was a genin from the hidden village of the sand. His name was Gaara of the Sand, and he is scary. He enjoys killing, and was very happy when he killed about ten or twenty ninjas. Then a strange ninja with a cloud forehead protector came in and stopped him. It was a strange ninja too; he kept changing how he walked. There was no way to judge his skill. It was a strange encounter." My blood ran cold. It was the same guy who did this too me! He came to this village, and stopped another demon. I was going to kill him.

"Hinata, I hate to ask you this, but what happened that made you cry?" I saw tears swelling up in her eyes again, and she broke down.

I just went over to her, took her head, and laid it against my shoulder so that she could cry her head off. I did my best to soothe her, but I usually made girls cry after their parents scolded them for getting close to me. I had no idea how I was going to soothe because I never saw another person do it for me, or see them do it for another. I usually got glared at.

I just rubbed her back with my hand, and just repeated 'it will be ok.' Over and over. I didn't know what else I could do, so I did my best. I must have worked a little, because her crying turned into weeping, and even the weeping slowly subsided. "Hinata, what happened?"

She threatened to break out again, but she managed to keep it under control. "Naruto-kun, I have some bad news." I figured as much people don't really cry whenever it is good news. It happens once in a while, but not that often, and not repeatedly. "The Hokage was killed."

I stopped breathing. I had to remind myself that I had to breathe in order to live, and I drew in air. "Who killed him?" I tried to keep the edge of anger out of my voice; I have no idea if I succeeded. "It was an old ninja from Konoha that was named Orochimaru."

There was another person I needed to kill. I was going to find him, and give him a painful death if I could help it. "I am sorry Naruto-kun, but I have to get going, I want to see how everyone else reacts to this. Goodbye." She opened the door, and inspiration struck me.

"Wait Hinata!" I said as I jogged over there. She paused and turned around, a puzzled look on her sad face. I hated myself for doing this, but I was going to get my revenge before some new Hokage decided that because I since was a half demon that I should be put to death. I just told Hinata two words.

"I'm sorry." I told her.

She just gave me a blank look, and asked "For what?" I looked her in the eyes, and said "For doing this." I smashed my tail into her head, smacking her into the ground. She didn't move at all, and I checked for a pulse. There was one there, so she was alive. I exited the room, and looked around. It was strange not being in that small room. However, two guard ninjas were coming up to me fast from the entrance. I would try to scare them away, but I would beat them to a pulp if I had to.

I let my demonic energy surround me, and I altered my voice so that it growled whenever I talked. "**Foolish mortals, do you really think that you can take the great Kyuubi no Kitsune**?" It had the desired effect; the two ninjas stopped in their tracks, and looked at one another.

They knew that a demon could slay them easily, so they just turned and ran. Smart of them, but they were cowards in my book because of it. I ran towards the door, and opened them. The sunlight was glaring down on me, like it was telling me it was an evil thing I did. It was right too, that was a pretty evil thing I did.

It was right; it was evil but so was going to get my revenge. I didn't care, but I was getting it. The only person in this village, who I could count on to keep others from killing me, was the Hokage. He was now dead, and I was no longer safe. I looked to my right, and I saw a forest there. Perfect. I ran into the forest, realizing something. For the first time in a long while, I was finally free.

General Badaxe- Thank GOD, finals are over, school is out, and I am feeling very happy. I won't bother insulting anyone today I am in such a good mode. I am a little ashamed it took so long for me to update, writers block, you know the deal. I don't know if because school is out, it has a strange effect on me, but I will ask you readers for your opinion on two things. One really isn't important; I just want to know if you found any mistakes or parts you hated in this chapter. You see, I feel that I did something wrong with this chapter, I just don't know what. If one of you could point it out, I would appreciate it very much. Second, who do you think that Naruto should hook up with? Hinata, Prier, or both? Know one thing, I want a reason on why you picked them if you vote. I am a big fan of the Naru Hina pairing, but not everyone is. Know this however; whoever he chooses will affect his personality and the story line. I have a different story in mind for all three pairings, and they are drastically different. So, you are basically choosing the path he will take for him. I thought of all the paths he could take, and I can tell you, I wouldn't mind writing all three. However, I can only write one, or this will turn into a very strange story. Vote on the pairing if you want to, if it is tied, or you just don't want to vote, I'll decide at random. See you all later, and have a good summer until my next update!


	6. Chapter 6

General Badaxe- Yeah yeah, I'm working on updating. I just want to say that while I am writing the A/N Today, that Prier is kicking Hinata's ass. At least, right now she is. Anyway, I thought I would clear up a few things. Nantukoprime, I appreciate the criticism, but I would like to get some things straight. Look, how exactly do you want me to develop them? I mean come one, Naruto is stuck in one place for at least a year, so he can't exactly get his views changed except by Prier, who he doesn't trust much, and Hinata, but she left for a while too. How do you expect him to change much? Another thing, Evil Fang, Naruto will not become a puppet if that happens. In my opinion, you can't 'control' Him. I mean, he will only do stuff he wants to, or the person telling him to do it has a really good reason he should do it. That saying, she can give him suggestions, but he won't take many of the ones he doesn't like unless he has to. Another thing, he won't go berserk and kill for no reason, he isn't like that to me, even if I do make him evil. However, remember whoever he has for a girlfriend will affect his personality and alter the storyline, but I let you people speak for that, not me. Point made. Anyway, the reason I didn't describe the Hokage's death is simple. One, a genin couldn't of witnessed it. Two, have you ever seen an emotional distraught person? They never want to give details, just what happened. Anyway, to the author who said that Naruto shouldn't fear the wrath of Hinata; may I ask you one question? Yeah, I am not usually scared of women; however, I will avoid them if they get truly pissed. The wrath of a woman severely beats out the wrath of a man. Smart men do fear the wrath of woman, and all the others tend to die quick deaths. So tell me, is he being smart or dumb for fearing her? Katonus, all I can say is, wow. You read very deeply into my characters, and I applaud you. Oh yeah, and you stupid authors who email my bros. account, and yell at me about making Naruto smart, stop bothering me. Tell me, do you think an idiot can learn a jounin level technique in a couple hours, and learn another one that is legendary in a couple of weeks? Yeah right, I don't really think he is that dumb. Oh yeah, the author who said my story sucked in an e-mail, what part of 'stop reading' can't you understand? If you hate it so much, just stop reading, and leave me alone. I don't need flames; I accept hard criticism, but not flames. Damn, that was a long author's note.

I was free. I never thought I could be so happy running through a forest. I was content just to look as the green leaves fell down to the ground, just slightly caressing what used to be its home in a sad farewell, but I also had to say goodbye to my old home. I will miss Konoha, even though the villagers were assholes, I always had a place to return to until now. However, each choice I make will have some affect later on.

Whether this one is good or bad, I don't know. All I can do at this point is live life, and see what it has in store for me. I am a little scared that hunter-nin could come after me, but I am just as dead out here as I was in Konoha. Where I die doesn't matter, what matters is that I am dead afterward. You can't exactly think much after you die after all. I stop for one second, and look back. I never realized how sad it would be to leave the place. I knew why, I was giving up the only place I thought of as home, no matter how bad it was, and it sort of hurt me on the inside.

I blind-sided one of my friends, I scared two guards, and I am probably a wanted criminal. Prier entered my head, and didn't try to do much except soothe me. I was getting a better image of her, but I still didn't trust her that much. **'It's ok kit. You did what you had to do, you wanted revenge, and you wanted to live. There is nothing wrong with either, and I too personally, want to live.'**

I must say, that hearing this makes me feel better in a strange sort of way. I must say, it was a little touching to me that she cared a little about my surviving. **'Also kit, if you ever feel very down and depressed,'** her voice then became a seductive tone. **'I have a way for you to get rid of your depression.'** And, that kind of lost her the respect that she had earned.

'You know how to destroy the moment don't you?' I thought back to her. She just laughed, and retreated to the back of my mind. Seriously, I just gave her some respect, and she manages to shoot it down so easily. Sometimes, I truly wonder what she wants. **'Silly kit, I just want you.'** I shouldn't really think that question.

Giving Konoha one final glance, I turn around and run into the forest. I also realize that I don't care anymore, because the past is the past, and the present will represent the future. So, if I am to succeed, I have to look for what is ahead of me, not what is behind me.

I am traveling over the forest of Konoha using the branches as leverage for the next place. I didn't have a very good lead on the cloud-nin, I should have interrogated Hinata a little more about that, but I let my emotions blind me. I was a fool. However, I will assume that he is going to the cloud hidden village, so I will start going that way. I wiped some sweat from my fore head, and realized one thing: I never took off the headband that Iruka-sensei gave me. Darkness descended on me, I left Iruka-sensei. How would he feel knowing that I was put in the bingo book? Damn it, twice a fool. I don't like what is happening.

Then I realized another thing: The fact that I ran, and my imitation of the Kyuubi, will just give the villagers a bigger leverage on getting the new Hokage to order my death on sight. Damn it! Thrice a fool and it was going to cost me. All I can do now is continue on my path, and hope that it will all work out in the end. That and the end doesn't involve my death. Well, let's go. I realized that I had stopped so that I could think. Four times a fool in a couple of hours! Man, I am begging for death aren't I? Anyway, there is one good thing about this; I will have some time to get away, while the village has to get a new Hokage.

That being thought, I race off deeper into the woods. I would get directions to my destination in the next village or town I run into. However, exactly how close is the next village? I hope it is close, because I can't take the time to set up a camp, that, and I forgot to get some supplies. Ok, so I have been a fool five times in a couple of hours. I have to setting some kind of record here. Well, at least I could sleep in the trees right? All of a sudden, I saw lightning, and three second later, I heard thunder.

Great, a storm is approaching, so staying in a tree will just beg for death. That and it will be hard to fall asleep when water is raining on you. Damn it all, it is nice to know that the Heavens mourn the passing of the Hokage, but do they have to do it while I am on a mission. That reminds me, I also have to get information about s guy named 'Orochimaru' whoever that guy was. Little did my I know, my eyes narrowed into slits at the thought of his name.

All of a sudden, a drip of water lands on my nose, and knocks me out of my imagination. I would have to find shelter, and soon. It should be away from really tall objects, somewhere where something covers my head, and a place I can build a small fire. A place like that might exist in Heaven, but it doesn't exist here. I would have to settle for one or two of those options. I was hoping for the cover and staying away from objects, but the only cover are trees.

I was hoping for something I could use…AHA! I see a wayward pine. That would come in handy. **'Um kit, what the hell is a wayward pine?'** Prier asked in my mind. I just grinned. 'You see Prier,' I was thinking to her 'A wayward pine is a traveler's best friend. You were just in demon fox form for so long that you never saw one. You see, it is a special kind of pine tree that has an opening in it. Look.'

I look at the tree, and it has an opening in it, and could comfortably seat three people in it. 'A wayward pine can be useful, it keeps rain out, and if lightning strikes it, it travels down the sides of the tree and leaves the travelers alone. Depending on the size, it could hold up to as many as twenty people, or it could be so small it barely fits one. It is safe to build a fire in them, but you HAVE to watch the fire. If it travels up the tree, you are as good as dead. However, it can also be a death trap as well.

Suppose some hunter-nins found us. We have only one way out, and if we carve up the tree on the other side, the support would collapse. So it would fall on us, so it is a good place for bandits to ambush travelers. However, bandits would probably be easy to scare away with my appearance. Which reminds me, how do you plan to change this?' I asked indicating my body. Prier just laughed.

'**Kit, I can't do a thing to your body. You got that appearance when your chakra fused with mine; I have very little control of the chakra. I can do a limited amount of things, so I have to conserve energy. I have a special plan in store. Anyway, why would I want to change some of my favorite parts about you?'** All right, now I know that I have to be careful. When a demon seductress who has lived for I have no idea how long tells you that she has a plan, you had better watch your ass. But, I would give her one point, why would she want me to change one of the things she likes the most out of me?

Anyway, I enter the pine and look for people who have recently been here. I don't see any sign of previous life, no old fire, no food scraps, no scratches on the side of the tree, and no disturbed dirt. I guess it is safe, but now I had to think of a way to disguise myself. I could try a genjutsu, but mine really suck, and no amount of training is going to change that. My other option was to disguise myself with a couple items of clothing, maybe a mask, a cloak, and some gloves. That would work, and I could justify it by claiming I was a burn victim.

If they ask for proof, I would just gross them out. It was easy, and so farfetched, that no one could believe that I was lying about it. Now, I only had to wonder where I was going to get a pair of gloves, a cloak, and a mask. Oh well, I would work on that tomorrow. I built a small fire, and wrapped myself up in my own tail. I should have gotten a blanket or something from my old room. Memo to self: Think smarter before setting out on a quest for vengeance. I close my eyes, and fall asleep. I was very thankful, I didn't dream about anything.

I got a very rude awakening. Apparently, someone decided to wake me up by hitting my side with a shuriken. Whoever did that was going to die. I look at the opening in the wayward pine, and see a couple rain-nin. Two chuunin and three genin. Wait a second, what are two chuunin doing with three genin? I thought it was a group of three genin and one jounin? Oh well, I would worry about details later.

I slowly get up, making sure to emphasize on my demon traits. I slowly got onto all fours from my laying position, I stretch out my arms and legs, putting my tail straight out. I put some claw marks onto the ground. Then I slowly stood up, my tail swishing threateningly behind me. I love doing some psychological damage before a fight, it makes my opponents easier. It had the desired effect. The three genins looked at the chuunins for some emotional support.

The chuunin managed to keep a straight face, making themselves seem brave. However, I could smell the fear rolling off of them. It is natural to be afraid of the unknown and the unnatural. I fitted both descriptions. "Well, can I help you with something gentlemen?" I said, letting an edge of anger enter my voice.

One of the genins panicked. "Rajuka-sensei! It talks!" Now, that was a low blow. I was still part human, not a complete thing. Apparently, the one called 'Rajuka' was the leader or the strongest of the group. Either way, if we fought, I was taking him out first. "Ok, kind…thing…um, what exactly are you?" The other chuunin asked.

No point in lying right? Before I spoke though, I looked at the two chuunin. The one called Rajuka was a strong looking man. He had a pair of brass knuckles on his sides; I was guessing that his fists were his weapon of choice. He had a scar going across his throat, so I was guessing that, at least once, that someone tried to slit his throat. It was a little scary thinking he survived that.

He had walnut hair, and deep black eyes. Those black eyes made it look like he could stare into your soul, but I knew they couldn't. How did I know? If he could stare into my soul, he would have tried to kill me already. As for his companion, he looked a little thin, and looked like he got easily sick. However, when he walked, he sort of glided, one of the signs of a skilled warrior. He may not look it, but you don't underestimate someone who looks like that. He had a crop of red hair on his head, and grey eyes. He doesn't appear to brush his hair, but his eyes looked through me looking for any foul intentions. If his eyes actually did that, I would have been attacked already. No scars that I could see.

"If you people must know, I am a half demon. All right, so what is it you want?" I asked again, I had to get away from Konoha soon, who knows how long it will take for them to establish a new ruler and start cranking out the hunter-nin.

"We want directions to a village called Konoha." The one called Rajuka asked. Now, my interest was perked, what would these rain-nin want with Konoha? Oh well, not exactly my place to ask, being a runaway from the village. Hmm…I might be able to use these people if I play my cards right. They might be able to help me with my disguise, and I might be able to 'help' them find Konoha.

"All right, I have a better idea. I won't tell you where Konoha is, I will show you! I was going back to that place anyway, but I have to tell you, you sort of passed it up." Ok, I was going to get a disguise off of them, use them for protection, and be able to keep my home village safe.

However, I have no idea how they are going to react, so I better not guess just yet. The one called Rajuka turned to the other chuunin and yelled at him. "I told you! We should have taken a left at the crossroads, not right! Damn it Renjika, you should listen to me once in a while." So, the other chuunin was Renjika.

Well, at least it was good to know it is easy to manipulate Rajuka. However, what interested me the most was the genins. While their teachers were arguing with each other, they just kept looking at me, making sure I didn't do anything funny. So, apparently, the genins were smarter than their teachers. We are growing up in a messed up world, that is definitely positive.

However, I had to make sure that they didn't learn I wasn't really helping them, I was just using them. I needed some cover first, so I tried to get them to calm down. "HEY! Listen up, I just want to know your names, and then we can be off. Also, I need a cloak, a mask, and a pair of gloves if at all possible."

Well, I got the chuunin to stop arguing, that was a plus. Now, all of them were just staring at me. That was a negative. I took this time to observe them. Rajuka seemed to be the brawn of the group, I could tell because he was happy he was right about a decision they 'should' have made. I guess that Renjika was the brains, so if we fought take him out first. He would be the one that will find my weaknesses the fastest.

Rajuka would go next, and I would spare the genins unless they try to avenge their teachers. Then they are all mine. There were three genins, the one boy who insulted me indirectly, and two others, who judging by their scent were female. I wasn't sure, because they could just be queer males with perfume on. But, I was really betting on some girls. I made the three genins jump, by asking them "Hey, what are your names?"

The chuunins took the charge, Mainly Rajuka. "My name is Rajuka, my idiotic companion is Renjika." After saying that, Rajuka gave him a hard glare.

All right already, I know your two names, I was more interested in the genin. "And out students names are, the boy in the middle is named Saratoga. The girl on his left is called Kalina, and the one on the right is came Prier."

It took all my self control not to burst out laughing. However, that didn't stop the Prier in my head to break out laughing, but it was an infectious one, so I started to laugh too. Now, this pissed of the rain-nin Prier very much. She got a sinister tone in her voice as she yelled at me "What is so funny about my name!"

I started to control my laughter, as I wheezed out "You have the same name as one of my acquaintances. Not many have the name, so I just found it funny. Sorry if I offended you."

I looked up all three of the genin up and down. Saratoga had a skinny appearance to him, and judging by the looks of exhaustion he has on, he probably relies on taking his opponent down with some long range jutsu's. He had brown hair, and he also had a scar on his cheek, like a miss throw with a kunai. Definitely a long range jutsu user.

Kalina interested me a little more, she had a katana on her back, as well as a few shuriken and kunai holsters on both legs. Mustn't like to rely on jutsus, probably because they would use up her chakra, and would tire her out even faster. She was red-headed, had a pair of blue eyes, and a mouth that seemed to pout ever second, but it looked cute on her.

Prier, was different from both of them. She had a scythe on her back, a rare weapon for a ninja to use, and her arms were bandaged from jutsu use. She seemed to be the bridge that linked the other two together, what would happen if those two ever had a child. However, she had red eyes, and she had silver hair. Now, I was a little intrigued on this, but I didn't want to make myself suspicious by asking about their heritage.

I seemed to make a good first impression on Prier when I apologized, but I still had to worry about the other two. It should be a little easier, after all, I didn't insult them right off the bat. But, then again, I have no idea if she accepted the apology, some people carry grudges for no apparent reason than to just have one.

But, the other two had a little amusement on their faces. To them, it must look like I begged her off, just so that my ass wouldn't get handed to me. In partial truth, they might be right, but I never lied to them either. So I didn't see much of a problem with it. Anyway, I might as well introduce myself. "Well, my name is Naruto. Pleased to meet all of you."

I was pleased. It would make it easier to get some stuff done. Anyway, I just had to pressure them a bit. "So, you want to go to Konoha?" They just nodded at me. "Well, what business do you have there?"

Now, the genin got a worried look on their face, but the chuunin just shrugged and said "Renjika here has family there, and he was going to visit them, but he wanted some protection on the way there, so he hired a team out." I would have to take back my earlier assessment of Rajuka, when it called for it; I guess he could be pretty smart.

I knew this was no 'family gathering,' unless it coincides with the Hokages death, and the genin are pale because they didn't want to make me mad about his death. Well, I suppose they don't but the chances of that being the case were slim to none. Well, I was going to lead them away anyway, so I suppose it doesn't really matter.

"Anyway, do you people have any cloaks, masks, or gloves?" I asked again. They just pulled out some packs and looked for them. The girls both had some gloves, Kalina had a pair of white ones, and Prier had a pair of black ones with a flame on the front. Needless to say, I took the black ones with some thanks.

Everyone had a cloak, Rajuka had a brown one, Renjika had a white one, Prier had a dark green one, Saratoga had a black one, and Kalina had a blood red one. I decided to take the blood red one, but why did she have such different colors on her? Some kind of internal conflict? Oh well, when I led them away, I was going to ditch them anyway.

Only three of them had a mask, which would be the two chuunin and Prier. Prier had a fox mask, Rajuka had a mask with some black stripes going down it, and Renjika had a mask with flames going around the eyes. I decided to take the mask with flames around the eyes.

Why not the fox mask you ask? It reminds people too much of me, so I needed something that wasn't as obvious. **'You know what kit? I prefer you without all that stuff on. Anyway, it is as good a disguise as any I suppose. So, when are you going to ditch them?'**

I thought for a bit before I thought back. 'I will probably ditch them at the next village, when they realize that it isn't Konoha. Anyway, Prier, you would prefer me without ANY clothes on. So I don't really count your judgment.' She just laughed, and went back to wherever she goes when we aren't thinking to each other. I really need some kind of 'demon filter.' Something that could keep her thoughts away from mine, it was annoying knowing she could peer on my thoughts, and I wouldn't know until she talked.

It was a good way to piss you off, knowing you have no control of something you desperately want control of. Sadly, feelings are like that. I would give anything to be able to make all women in the world just accept me, but I wouldn't want them to have any kind of desire for me, like Prier and Hinata have. Hopefully, something happens that will make both of them leave me alone. What could happen, I have no idea, however, I will give anything for it to happen.

"Well, thanks for the disguise." I told all of them. "Just one second!" Prier said "Why do you need a disguise to go to your own village?" I just looked at her and asked, "How do you know Konoha is my own village?" She just smirked and said, "You are wearing a Konoha forehead protector." I felt the top of my forehead, and just felt the mask.

Then I slipped my hand under the mask, and felt my forehead. Sure enough, it was there plain as day for anyone looking at me without the mask to see. I cursed myself mentally for not taking it off before going to sleep. Well, time for another half truth half lie. I seem to be telling a lot of these lately. "Well, you see, I have a lot of enemies. Without a disguise, it is really easy to identify me, so I need one." I didn't exactly lie, but I wasn't telling the truth either.

Saratoga looked me up and down, and then he asked "If they could identify you so easily, why didn't you bring a disguise with you?" Well, these kids weren't exactly dumb, that was good to know. But I already had an explanation for this, and it wasn't a lie. "I forgot my provisions, and my disguise at Konoha. So I wanted to go back, but I felt it was too much of a danger alone. With you, we can go to the village!" I exclaimed with a face of pure joy.

Wearing a mask for so long allows one to easily pretend what emotions they are feeling. All five of them just five me a strange face, I seemed so dangerous to them a minute ago, but now I appeared as though I was a five year old boy who just got his favorite kind of candy from his stingy parents.

I jumped up and down, I even did a cartwheel, but I was relieved on the inside, I would be able to get away from Konoha, I would probably return later, but only after I got my vengeance. Until then, I bid you goodbye for now Konoha.

"Well kid, let's get going already!" Rajuka said to me with an air of superiority.

I could tell you that I already hated the guy, but if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't exactly have this disguise, so I was a little forgiving toward him. However, if he continued to piss me off, I was going to find out how my skills have developed in that hell hole. I worked on my physical strength more than my chakra for obvious reasons, so I would probably have the advantage in that area. However, a good jutsu could easily change the tide of battle. So, I would definitely have to work on my chakra control and some jutsus away from these humans.

They might get a little jumpy if they notice that I have red chakra. Heh, but the look on their faces would be priceless. Sadly, I shouldn't toy with the people I am 'escorting' or I would have to find a different source of information. After all, pretending to be an idiot is an easy way for people to underestimate you, and accidentally give you more information than they intend to. The only other way to get that kind of information is to get the people or person very drunk, and start asking them small questions, before escalating them. "Oh yeah, could you five answer some questions?" I ask as we start heading off to 'Konoha.'

"Depends on what the questions are." Answered Renjika in a humble tone. Him, however, I was starting to like. He kept his cool, and he observed the situation from all angles. He wasn't that arrogant, and if he was arrogant, he didn't feel that way toward strangers. It is a shame really; I might have to kill him one day. Oh well, I don't have to worry about that yet, so I will enjoy his company until we might have to fight eventually.

The three genin, I can't exactly form an opinion of them just yet. None of them have really opened to me, so I can't even begin to imagine their personality. Well, I might have a kindling about Prier's personality. She seems a little hot tempered, but it could be just that people have made fun of her name, so she really doesn't appreciate me laughing at it. Whether she still hold a grudge against me for that, I won't know for a bit now will I?

"Well, for starters, why are their two chuunin with you, and three genin? In my village, we have one jounin and three genin. I was a little curious." I asked in all honesty.

"Well, if you must know," said Prier "It is to make people like you ask questions. And, apparently, its working isn't it jackass?" She said. Yep, she still held a grudge.

I wanted to laugh, but that would have pissed her off even more, so I decided to strengthen my mask in their minds. "Yeah, it made me ask questions all right, but why would you have it to make others ask questions?"

The look of disbelief on their faces was priceless, but I had to keep a curious look on my face the entire time. Very hard if you saw what their faces looked like. "You are one of the slower ones in your village aren't you?" Kalina practically exclaimed. This one was too easy.

"Actually, I am one of the faster runners in my village, but what does that have to do with my earlier question?" Oh man, I have to maintain a straight face. I mustn't give in; they have some of the funniest faces I have ever seen on them right now.

I loved setting up a mask, it is impossible to realize the danger until it is too late. Knowing this, I always looked under what people say for any hint that they have a mask on. I have found a couple people; the hardest one to find out about was Hinata. If I didn't see her training in the forest one day, I probably would have never seen through it.

Must have been her ability to faint any time I got even remotely close to her. Well, thinking about Hinata makes me feel like a complete scum bag. I knocked her out, and used her to get my way. It makes me feel really bad, but I will have my revenge on that guy, or I will return to Konoha and accept whatever punishment they give me, and then kill myself afterwards. However, I had to make sure that if they did send hunter-nin after me, I didn't kill them.

I don't need any more proof than I have already given them that I deserve to die. Wait a second…why can't I have a face of amusement on? I have a damn mask on me, they don't know what my face looks like right now, but I still couldn't laugh. With that thought, my face splits into a wide grin. Got to love masks.

Well, almost no conversation was started after they thought I was retarded. Well, I should rephrase that, they didn't start any conversations with me. The genins were content to talk to one another, and Prier would once in a while give me a furious glare. I didn't mind, she didn't hate me because of what I am; she hated me because of my own stupidity. Couldn't really blame her. The two chuunin seemed to argue, well, Rajuka yelled, and Renjika just listened in looking bored.

Heh, Renjika reminded me a lot of Kakashi-sensei. He would listen to you, but he wouldn't seem interested for your amusement. Well, one thing is for sure, I really missed my team. I wonder what they are up to, Kakashi-sensei is probably reading his perverted little book, Sasuke is probably trying to get stronger in order to kill Itachi, and Sakura is probably bothering Sasuke about going out on a date.

I smiled at the thought, a secret sad smile. I might never see them again, and if I do see them, it will probably be when I am taken before Konoha to be executed. Well, it was nice knowing them, but I will live my life to the fullest until it is time for me to be killed. **'Kit, how can you live life to the fullest if you haven't experienced everything? I know of one thing you haven't done yet…'** Does Prier have only sex on her mind? I swear, does she ever think about anything else? **'Yes I do kit, but I only think about sex when I am thinking about you.'** I didn't know if I should be flattered, a little disgusted, or scared that she only thought about sex when she thought of me.

Come to think of it, that name is really starting to piss me off. Why does she call me 'kit?' I would accept Naruto, Naru, hell, at this point, I would even accept something as ridiculous as naru-chan. But, last time I tried to change her mind I almost lost my virginity.

I won't ever try to negotiate with her again. However, she promised me that she would wait for me to get older, so that she could have a better 'challenge.' Probably the only good thing that came with that meeting.

"Hey, kid with the strange features!" Rajuka was really starting to piss me off. I didn't mind being called, but did he have to be so demanding about it? "Who me?" I asked in a wondering voice. "No. I mean the other kid who has a tail, whisker marks, and strange ears and claws on his hand. Of course I am talking to you!"

Did he have to be such an ass about it? I am beginning to wonder, is this the kind of guy who parents should let teach their children how to do stuff? I would probably take my kid away if I learned this guy was tutoring him and teaching him everything he knows. Oh well, he wasn't my teacher, so I wouldn't worry about it too much.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" I ask. I don't even bother to hide my annoyance.

"How long until we get to your village?" I was expecting that question, but I didn't know exactly when it would pop up.

I didn't know the exact distance to the next village, so I would have to guess. "We will get their in less than five days. That should be good enough to you." I really shouldn't have added that last part, it made me seem like an ass. However, I notice that Prier and Kalina started to giggle at that last statement, and then Rajuka glared at them, and then turned to me.

"Look here brat, when I ask a question, I expect an answer!" Was this guy deaf and dumb?

"I already gave you an answer. If you want an exact time, I can't give you one. I am used to traveling along the trees, which is a lot faster than walking across the ground. If you want to hurry up, we have to take to the trees." I kept walking, and the two chuunin just looked at each other. The three genin just looked puzzled. Hadn't they ever heard of traveling along the trees?

Ok, my respect for the two chuunin was dropping. Kakashi-sensei taught us about it during some D-rank missions, so that we could get done faster. Well, I didn't really have to worry about the genin if we took to the trees in a fight at least. Rajuka announce suddenly, while rounding on his team "We are taking to the trees!"

Ok, he got the message across, but did he have to scare the crap out of his teammates to do it? Geez, Saratoga just stopped looking on at the sudden outburst, Kalina just stopped dead in her tracks, looking as though a ghost had passed right through her, and Prier just pounded her chest to get breathe back into her.

Renjika looked over to his teammate, and simply replied "Did you have to scare the little ones in order to make your announcement?"

I was starting to like this guy more and more. He reminded me a lot of Kakashi-sensei. He always looked out for his team, but doing it in a way that made it seem as though the team was in control, not just him. "One question." Saratoga said after he got his breathe back. "How do you travel across the trees?"

I decided to answer this one. "It is actually pretty simple. You just leap from one tree branch to another, heading the direction you want to travel. Not very complicated, and it gets you to where you want to get a lot faster than walking." He looked at me, and seemed to accept this explanation. Then, Rajuka surprised me. He said he would carry all of his team's supplies.

He took all three of the genins bags. He was more like an older brother to them, which is why he acts the way he does. I was guessing he was an orphan, and this is the closest he had to a family. I would ask him about it later, but if that was the case, I would have to think a little differently about him. However, I would still kill him and Renjika if they got in my way, or tried to kill me. Definitely with the latter one.

However, when it seemed like we would be able to try, something happened that shocked me. Prier yelled out loud when we were about to go up, "I am afraid of heights!"

I stopped where I stood, and looked at her. Who would have thought that such a strong willed looking person could be afraid of heights? Oh well, everyone has their fears, I have my share. Looks like we might be slowed down.

"Well, maybe someone could carry you." Said Rajuka "It can't be me though, I am already carrying an extra couple of loads." Probably, I was betting on Renjika carrying her. Oh well, really wasn't my concern. Sure enough, Renjika spoke out loud "I would be able to carry you Prier."

I wasn't really surprised, what surprised me was the girl's outburst. "OH HELL NO!" She screamed.

Now, that surprised me, and I fell down onto my butt. Well, who would carry her then. "Renjika-sensei, with all due respect, you are a pervert who reads that stupid 'Icha Icha Paradise' book in PUBLIC! I don't exactly trust you."

Ok, Renjika reminded me a little too much like Kakashi-sensei. My respect for him dropped like a brick.

Renjika just smiled "Well, who else is going to carry you, unless, you want to try to beat your fear of heights."

Ok, judging by his tone of voice, I could guess that Renjika was just stating a fact, not pointing out that he won. Well, thank God he didn't mean it like he had gotten his way with her; I probably would have decked him. She looked around a little afraid that he might be right. The other two genin couldn't carry her, they would have a hard enough time figuring out how to do this by themselves, let alone carrying their teammate with them.

I felt a little sorry for the girl, looks like Renjika was going to carry her. She still looked around a little panicked, and then her gaze settled on me and stopped moving around. Ok, I really hope that she is looking at something behind me. I take a couple of steps to the right, and her gaze follows me. Damn it, I think I know where this is heading. However, I am pretending to be an idiot, so I have to act the part. "Um, why are you staring at me? Is their something on my mask?"

She slowly shook her head, and said "I choose you."

Alright, I wanted to panic, but I had to act like a complete idiot. This is one of those times where it is better to be your real self, and not an idiot. Sometimes, I know the Gods find amusement in the situations that they give me. "What do you mean you choose me?"

I have to ask in a curious voice. She seemed to get a little pissed off at what I said, and replied in a stronger and more forceful voice "You will carry me through the top of the trees." She wasn't even going to give me a choice!

However, I still had to act like an idiot, so I did. "Why don't you have one of you teammates carry you? Or, at least one of your teachers?" Now, her face twisted in a little rage, thinking that I was an idiot.

In a way, I was. In order for me to keep my voice, I would have to suffer the wrath that a woman can give. It would be nasty, but at least the others would believe me a lot easier now. "Rajuka-sensei can't carry me because he has the bags, Renjika-sensei I don't trust at all to not do anything perverted, and my other two companions will have a hard enough time by themselves. The only logical choice is you, even though you are a half demon, you have shown yourself to be more trustworthy than my teammates for NOW!" She put a big emphasis on 'now,' to indicate that I barely have her respect, and it could change in the blink of an eye with the actions I choose.

I kept looking at my options, but none of them would work. I was probably going to have to carry her. When did I become her own personal taxi company? I didn't know, but the pay had better be worth it. I walk over to her, and hunch down on all fours. "Here," I practically growled "Get on my back, and I will carry you."

She smirked at the way I was presenting myself, obviously pleased with the decision she had made. That, and the fact that I didn't want to do it was a plus for her. Women could be a bitch at any age, whether it is over a thousand years old, or as old as twelve or thirteen years. **'I resent that mark kit!'** The Prier in my mind yelled suddenly. 'Prier, you keep trying to seduce me, even though I repeatedly ask you to stop. I count that as being a bitch.'** 'Kit, I might just have to break my promise to you since you consider me a bitch…'**

My face must have grown pale, and my entire body to, because the Prier just getting on me shivered a bit and said "You are cold you know that?"

I didn't hear her, because I thought violently into my mind 'WAIT PRIER! I am sorry I called you a bitch, can you please give this wretched half demon some mercy, and forget he called you that?' I got no answer, and because I didn't get one, I grew scared.

She can go into my dreams! I remembered that suddenly, and didn't want to go to sleep tonight. However, my body needed sleep too, so I was dreading tonight. However, I would deal with that later when it happened. I lifter the human Prier onto my back, and felt two very soft things press against my back. Ok, so this 'taxi cab' business would be worth the pay…Stupid perverted thought! Get out of my head!

Then I jumped up into the tree, and she shrieked. The others came up, small grins on their faces as they imagined the kind of discomfort I was feeling, and I had to repeat in my head multiple time 'mustn't kill them, mustn't kill them.' Then we set off. Prier shrieked about every time we jumped, and it was starting to get on my nerves.

After her, what, four to five hundredth shriek, I finally exploded. "ALL RIGHT!" I screamed at my 'passenger' "Look, if you are going to shriek while we are up here, I am giving you a couple choices." We jumped again, and she shrieked again.

"You can either enjoy the ride like it is some sort of game, you can shut up and fall asleep, or I can drop you from this height. The fall will probably kill you." Ok, we were only about twenty feet off of the ground. The only way it could kill her would be if she fell on her head. She might have a couple broken bones, but she would probably survive it. I wouldn't tell her that though.

Like a good person who is scared for her life, she shut up, and the silence was music to my ears. The rest of the journey for the day was kept in silence, but I could feel the fear radiating off of Prier's body as we jumped from branch to branch. At least she wasn't screaming every time, but the fear was starting to get on my nerves.

However, I wasn't going to yell at her for something she couldn't control that well. It would have been like yelling at water for being wet. However, she didn't shut up and fall asleep, she just shut up, and I could feel her clinging to me like I was the only thing keeping her from dying. That might be the truth, but I didn't really enjoy a death grip on my shoulders, it was really uncomfortable. I thought for a bit, and then the idea came to me. I brought my tail out from around my cloak, and wrapped it around her and secured her to me.

She was a little shocked, and so she whispered into my ear. "Why did you wrap your tail around me?" Her voice so quiet and low, with a hint of fear was a little arousing when I thought about it, but I quickly banished that thought to the back of my mind.

"To make you feel a little safer as we jump from tree to tree. That and I am hoping that you loosen your death grip from my shoulders." She blushed a little bit, and loosened her grip. It was a relief in my opinion. Then another death grip was put on my shoulders.

Do I need to get me a couple of spike and put them on my shoulders to keep her from doing that? "How do you know your tail can support me?" She must have realized the indirect insult she just said, because she then quickly said "Not that I weight that much to begin with anyway…"

Her voice trailed off, and I just smirked. What is it about women wanting to look young forever and not gain weight? Ok, I kind of understand the 'not gain weight' part, but why do they hate getting old? It seems to me that with age comes wisdom, and that will last longer than looks could ever hope to. Oh well, I am not a woman, so I could never hope to understand them.

"Look, my tail can lift up a bookshelf full of books, can do push ups using only my tail, and have lifted a grown man to the ceiling with it before. I am pretty sure it can support someone as light as you." I didn't mention that I also slammed the man into the ground with the force of a sledgehammer. She didn't need to know that little detail. It seemed to ease her feelings, because she let go of her death grip a second time. I waited a little bit to see if she would initiate another hold of death on my shoulders.

It never came, and for that I was relieved. I was jumping from tree to tree, with the rest of the group behind me. I didn't look back, because I would have risked tripping or something. I kept on rushing forward, thinking about increasing my pace, but I would have left the other two genin in my dust. I realized then, that both of the chuunin were giving me death glares, well, not death glares; they were just watching me closely. I wondered why, for oh, about ten seconds when it hit me. They are just worried about their little student. After all, I am a different nin that isn't from their village, so they don't completely trust me.

Smart, but they were also dumb enough to let her get on my back, so it would be too easy to take her for a hostage. Well, as long as they didn't try anything, I wouldn't try anything either. I looked up, and the sun was setting. I just jumped from tree to tree, not having a real care in the world, except to make sure that my passenger didn't fall down. However, we would have to stop soon. The others didn't even come close to the stamina I had. Yet another good thing to being a half demon, I didn't tire easily.

The genin were rasping though, and the chuunin were sweating, trying not to show how tired they were, but I could tell because of the smell of sweat and the heavy breathing they give. I could have gone on all night, but I would have to stop so that the others could get their breathe back. I looked around, and I spied one of my favorite objects in the world: a wayward pine. I giggled lightly, and stepped off of the branch. This was one of the older ones, looked big enough to fit ten people! It would have been a little crowded, but still, that was fairly big. Heck, it looked about the size of my old apartment before I went into quarantine.

Quarantine…how I hated that place. It took a lot of things away from me, my dream, my hope, my little fantasy of being accepted, and the thought that no woman would find me attractive. Well, one of them finds me attractive, and the other one wants to have sex with me. No idea if that counted, but I wasn't the judge.

I showed them the pine, and they too wondered what it was. Geez, what is it with people not knowing what they are? Am I the only person in the world who does know what they are? I open my mouth to explain. "OH MY GOD! It is a wayward pine!"

All right, the sound came from my direction, but it wasn't me that said that, I swear. Prier had just poked her head out, and quickly slid off of my back. "I haven't seen one of these since my family took me camping in one a couple years back…" her face took on the look of a dreamer.

I envied her; I never really had the luxury of dreaming. She then turned bright red, realizing where she was. "Well, you see, a wayward pine is a special kind of tree that has an opening in the side like that one, and it can comfortably seat a certain amount of people depending on the size of the tree. My god, I love these things!" saying that, she bounded inside.

Well, it was nice to know I wasn't the only one who knew about them. However, I wondered why does Prier seem to be one of those people with multiple personalities? Reminds me a little like Sakura, without the hating me for not being Sasuke. No, she actually has a good reason not to like me. I wouldn't appreciate it if anyone laughed at me because of my name, and I would be pissed at them. I saw them going to sleep, and watched as all of them went to sleep. It wasn't that smart, you should always have a watch to make sure that trouble doesn't enter from under your sleeping nose. I watch all of them sleep, and I realize that I feel a certain bond with them.

It was a little strange. Must be because they are the first humans I have met in a while who don't want to try to kill me. I was a little happy at meeting them; it let me get a disguise, some protection, and some people to talk to. Yet another day I wasn't going to go insane. However, because they helped me keep my sanity, I was going to watch out for them for at least the night. I walked over to the entrance, and sat down in front of it. I didn't see anything, but I was also sure that if any one tried to attack, it would be when my guard is down the most. That and I didn't want to go to sleep. Who knows what Prier could have in store for me if I fall asleep.

I wasn't that eager to find out, so I was going to stay awake as long as possible. Unfortunately, a sudden wave of drowsiness hit me. Why am I feeling like this? Another wave hit me, it was becoming harder and harder to resist. **'Well, well, well.'** Damn it, the one voice I didn't want to hear right now.** 'Well kit, I have already showed you the fast way, now I am showing you the slow way to visit.'** A sudden wave of fear slid through my entire being. Slow way? Then I remembered, early on in my quarantine, she told me of a fast and a slow way. The fast way was unbearable pain, so I was guessing that the slow way was going to sleep slowly.

'Prier, how are you putting me to sleep?' I asked, getting closer and closer to the world of dreams, or in my case, nightmares. She just chuckled. **'Well kit, if you must know, you have a special chemical in your brain that tells you that you need to sleep. I am just releasing that chemical in big waves, and it is going to make you fall asleep. Look on the bright side; I am not using pain this time.'**

I was grateful she wasn't using pain, but it doesn't really matter, the end result would have been the same. I hated it, I had almost no control of my body at the moment, and I drifted toward and over the edge into the dream world.

I woke up, and I was leaning against the same wayward pine I had fallen asleep against. I looked around, it was daytime, and the birds were chirping, and I saw two fox cubs rolling around on each other by the bushes, when the mother came, and picked one up to lead the other away from the spot. I was a little surprised; I thought that Prier would try to do something to me while I slept.

I looked over, and all of the people were sleeping. Well except that Prier was missing, that's all. I started to close my eyes, needing some more sleep, when my eyes shot open wide. Prier was missing stupid, and you wanted to sleep? I cursed myself, and got up.

I stood still for a little more, perking my ears up for any sign of her. I hear a running stream, but that is the only sound I hear other than forest animals. Then I hear a peculiar 'glug glug glug' sound, like water entering a canteen. Oh, so all she was doing was refilling her water canteen. Well, nice to know she has her priority's straight, I wonder if she trains in the morning too.

I might as well ask her for a spar, I haven't had a real spar in…come to think of it, I have no idea how long I was stuck in that place. Oh well, time is irrelevant. Then I heard a scream, and a splash. Shit, did she fall in? I have no time to think.

I rush over to where I heard the splash and I scanned the stream. I noticed a pair of water canteens on the edge, and I also see a hand. When I look at the stream, it reminds me more of rapids than an actual stream. I rush over to the edge, and grab her hand. Finding that she had a sort of anchor now, she tried to pull herself out of the water.

I pulled out too, backing up as I brought her away from that spot. I drag her out of the water, and she is shivering and panting. The first thing I do, isn't ask her if she is ok, that is a stupid question, of course she isn't ok. I didn't offer to run for help, I just stared at her.

Why stare? Well, apparently she decided to wear a WHITE shirt and black pants that were skin tight to go to a stream and fetch water. I got an eyeful, and I felt a little shame, but then I decided to actually help her. "Do you need help with anything?"

I ask in a sincere voice, and I make sure that my face looks at her face. I didn't trust my eyes not to wander if they looked anywhere else. Her head lifted, and she looked me in the eyes. There were a couple of things in her eyes, gratefulness, some relief, a strange sort of happy light, and…is that last one lust? I shake my head, and look again. I looked again, it had all of them except lust in them, was I just imagining that part? Oh well, at least she was safe.

Why was she refilling water all by her self though? Doesn't she know how dangerous this place can be? Animals won't attack me, I am perfectly safe. Score another point for being a half demon. I am starting to think that it is worth being a half demon; the benefits seem to outweigh the negatives by quite a bit.

"I don't know how to say this…" I heard Prier say "But I would like to say thank you."

I smiled; maybe she wouldn't hate me for the rest of her life…just until they learn that I was misleading them. Then, probably, all of them will hate me. Heck, an entire village hates me, what is five more people, give or take? Not that much when you actually think about it.

However, I might as well accept the small thanks for now, until I end up having to leave them. I hold out my hand, to help her up, and she takes it. Then she did something that shocked me. She pushed herself against me, and made both of us fall onto the ground, with her on top and me on bottom.

I blushed, probably a crimson red color "What…what are you doing!"

I asked in a slightly panicked voice. She looked at me, and I could definitely see lust in her eyes. Damn it, why are women becoming attracted to me? It isn't like I am anything special and my appearance should be making them run away in fright. Why can't they be afraid of me like normal people? Mental note: Don't help people that often, it leads to unwanted attention.

"Why, simple Naruto, I am giving you your reward for saving me." She said, her face getting closer to mine. I wrapped my tail around her, and lifted her off of me and into the air.

"Look, Prier, you don't have to reward me, I am sure your teammates would have done the same thing for you." That had all the logic, and she shouldn't be able to refuse that.

"Well, it is true that they would have done the same thing." She said. "But you are the one who did it, so I feel I owe you. Don't you agree?" She added that last part in a seductive tone.

I let my red chakra surround me; it radiated off of my body, and made me a lot more intimidating. **"Look here human!"** I growled out every last syllable **"Who do you think you are dealing with? I am not someone who has sex with every woman I see, so just leave me alone. Why would you be interested in a half breed anyway? I see no point, stick to your own race."**

Maybe now I would get some peace. Sure it would lose me some protection, but I think it is worth the trade. I can't get attached to anyone, at least, not for a long period of time. I begin to walk back to the rest of the ninjas, carrying her behind me with my tail. Sometimes, I am forced to wonder why People act the way they do, and this is one of those times. Humans can be so annoying sometimes.

Suddenly, I stop, standing rigid, my breathe quickens really quickly, my heart is beating really fast, and threatening to come out of my chest. I couldn't help but purr. Where is this feeling coming from? I whip around, making my tail hold Prier in the exact spot she previously was. I see where my lust is coming from. Prier is stroking my tail, and it is maddening.

I quickly drop her, and retract my tail. She was about two feet off the ground, so it didn't hurt her much, if at all. Well, I learned one new thing about my body, when someone pets my tail; it brings about a sexual reaction in me. Now I wonder if it works on only females, or if a male does it too, would it bring the same reaction? I shudder at the thought of that.

"Something wrong? Didn't you enjoy that?" Then she smirked with a knowing smile.

How could she know? Unless…OF course! I have been stupid. "Damn it Prier, why do you have to keep messing with me in this way!"

She looks at me with the same smile. "What are you talking about Naruto?" She added a caress to my name, a little creepy in my opinion.

"Don't play dumb with me! You are Prier!" Well, of course she is dumb ass. "I mean, that you are the demon Prier, NOT the rain-nin Prier."

Well, she just chuckled, and nodded slowly. "You are correct." Her silver hair lengthened to her shoulders, and then it turned strawberry red. her skin seemed to lighten as it regained its creamy glow. No matter how many times I see her in this form, I have to admire her for a couple of seconds. She was gorgeous, and she knew it. That was one of the reasons she was so dangerous, she was pretty, she was smart, and she knew both of these facts.

"Why hello kit, enjoying the view?" I just looked at her, making sure that I don't give away my emotions on my face.

Thank god, she was still wearing her white shirt and her black pants. But, the pants were still skin tight, and the shirt was still wet. So, I could basically see through her shirt. It took all my willpower not to have my eyes bulge, but her grin just widened. "Kit, let me give you a word of advice, when trying to conceal your emotions, such as the pleasure you get looking at me, you should also do something so that you can control your tail."

I look behind me, and sure enough, my tail was swaying from side to side in a happy manner. Damn it, next time I try to conceal my emotions, my tail is going to go around my body so that it can't give me away. "So kit, why don't we continue from where we left off last time?" Prier asked me with a small smile.

Well, here we go again. I really need to think of a better strategy than to distract her until I wake up. It was starting to lose its glamour. "Prier, last time and the time before that, that you said that, you got close, but each time I got away just in time. What makes you think that this time will be any different?"

She looked at me, and nodded her head. "Well kit, you are right, each time I get close to my goal, you always wind up getting lucky and getting away just in time. But, what will stop me this time? I put enough sleep chemicals in you to have you sleep for at least a day, so the only way to wake you up, is if one of them shake you awake. Or a shuriken like last time.

Anyway, why should they wake you up? You were kind enough to 'point' them in the direction of Konoha, so what further use do they have with you? I'll tell you, they don't need you anymore, so I have plenty of time to work my 'charms' out on you. You will eventually run out being able to resist me, and then I will take from you what I want. But, you will also give it to me willingly."

Saying that, she moved even closer, her hips swinging as she walked, and she also took a predatory walk along with it. I swear, when they are like this, women have even less control of their hormones than men do. And they yell at us all the time for being unable to control ours, I wonder what they would say if they caught another woman acting in this behavior like now.

I was grateful about one thing, we were in a forest. When Prier wrapped her arms around me, I was gone. Smoke filled my body, and I replaced myself with a log. Thank God for forests. They have a limitless supply of logs, so it would be impossible for her to catch me before I woke up. Sometimes, I was grateful that Prier didn't always think things through.

"Well kit, at least you found a way to prolong the time it will take me to catch you. But, I am not stupid, far from it, so I will just smoke you out." Shit, I knew what she was going to do. Can anyone out there say 'forest fire?'

A fireball appeared on each of her nine tails, and she scattered them in nine different directions. It would be a nice attack to learn, launching a fireball from my tail, except that right now I had other things to worry about. Another fireball goes straight for me, so I did the only smart thing; I ducked, and let it pass over head. It took about thirty seconds before half of the forest was on fire, and I started to run out of logs. I look around, and the destruction was a little heart wrenching. I

see a deer running along the ground, just as a flaming tree fell down and landed on top of the running figure. With that cam a sickening sound of bones breaking. I see a fireball go right by me, no, it wasn't a fireball, it was a bird that was lit on fire. Damn it…does this destruction have to continue?

I see a couple rabbits, running away, but a tree lands in front of them. Thank goodness it didn't crush them. Then another tree landed behind them. I saw fire going in from both sides, ready to consume the rabbits in the center. I have seen too much, if I can stop that from happening, I will at least stop that. I stand up, ready to rush over and pick up the log, and get the rabbits out of there. As I stand up, about three fox tails wrap around me.

Shit, she found me! I turn around, and she is standing there, smug that she finally caught her prey. She pulls me in close, and I am within arm reach. I have to get out of here, I don't care if I save the animals or not any more, I just want to survive. It doesn't matter what happens to them anyway, this is only a dream right? I have a desperate plan, it might work, or it will land me even deeper in trouble.

Either way, I think it is better than doing nothing. I am disgusted with my self for doing this, but it is the only option I have right now. I start to rub one of Prier's tails, and it has the desired effect. She stopped pulling me in, stood rigid exactly like I did, except that she moaned out loud. This made me feel a deep carnal reaction in me, and I didn't run like I should have.

No, I stayed there and continued to pet her tail. But, I also had my second hand start to rub another tail. She sucked in breathe, reveling in the ecstasy. I noticed that a stain started to appear on her pants, as her front became an even darker black. I should have run, but I didn't want to. I wanted to see how far I could take her. I took all three tails she had on me, put them all in one of my hands, and with the other I started to pet all three of them.

She screamed. It must have been a lot of pleasure or something, because her knees grew weak and she buckled. She lay down on the ground, and continued to moan and scream. A part of me was yelling at myself. Why am I still here? I should take off, and run away as far as I can. But, I was still there, still rubbing her tails, and she was still moaning and screaming. Then her entire body convulsed, and she gave one last scream before settling down, letting out some heavy breathing.

That was my cue to get out of there. I dropped her tails and took off into the forest. It was still an inferno in their, but I would take that over Prier almost any day. I rushed in, my senses on full alert for Prier, and burning wreckage that might fall on me. I rush by, as small sparks lick my face as I race through the burning forest.

A tree lands in front of me, and without slowing, I jumped over it, and continued running when I landed on the other side. I didn't stop, I just kept running. I wish I could stop for a breathe, or take to the trees, but I don't have the luxury of either option. I take a quick look behind me, and I don't see any hint of white, and the only black I see is rising smoke. I stop for a breathe, while I making sure that Prier isn't coming. I don't see or hear her, so I am going to assume it is safe. However, I kept my guard on red alert. If there is another thing I learned from these encounters, it is that you never, EVER, assume anything. It is a fast way to get trapped or killed.

I waited for a couple minutes, sweat pouring down my face and body because of my encounter with Prier, and the raging inferno around me. However, I had my breathe back, so it was time to continue running. I heard a voice to my right. "Oh kiiiiiiit, where are youuuu?" said a sing song voice of Prier.

Ok, don't go right, so I will go left. I look to my left, and rush off. I pass a couple burning trees, I find a couple bushes on fire, I also notice some animal corpses of the ones that didn't make it. Even though this is a dream, it is still a bad sight in my eyes. I keep rushing forward, and a tree almost lands on top of me, but I roll out of the way. Then I stand up, and continue running.

All of a sudden, I trip and land on my face. I get on all fours, and rub my nose, damn that hurt. I look back to see what tripped me, and my face goes pale. Right behind me, is one of Prier's tails. Oh shit…My face follows the tail, right to Prier, who is leaning casually against the tree, and her shirt seemed to have dries off, I couldn't see through it anymore.

However, her pants had an even darker stain on them than last time; I was guessing that it was my handiwork (No pun intended.) "Well kit, you put up an interesting chase. This is where it ends." Then she walked closer.

I noticed she didn't try to put her tails in front of her, I grinned, even though I wanted to wash both of my hands in scalding water, I got a small victory over her. It was worth it in my opinion. But, a small victory doesn't really matter if she wins the war.

I turn around to run, but her tails shoot out, and grab me. I smirked, exactly what I wanted. However, her tails didn't stay there, they pushed me forward, and then ripped me backwards. It had the desired effect, I stumbled backwards, and fell over…right into her waiting arms. She turned me over, and held me against a tree that was close by. Amazingly, the tree wasn't on fire, but I didn't know how long I had until it did catch.

"Prier, we really shouldn't be doing this in the middle of a forest fire." I said, hoping that she would see the logic. "It is far too dangerous, and it might be the death of us."

I prayed that she saw the logic of this, and let me go so that we could escape. She chuckled, and so I know I either over looked something, or I was being dumb. Or a combination of the two. "Silly kit, you forget this is all a dream. Even if you burn in the dream, you wouldn't be dead in real life. That and…" her voice trailed off, and a sudden rush of lust enters her eyes. I didn't like the look, and I soon found out why I shouldn't. "That and it also adds a certain amount of danger to the feeling doesn't it? It makes me a little wet thinking about it, our lives could be ended in a second by one of these tree falling on us while we are… 'busy' and that adds a certain…added taste to the experience as well, don't you agree?"

Ok, it is official; Prier has some issues she has to work out. I probably have the same issues, because I do agree. The danger would add something to the experience. She closed in, and pressed our bodies together. She loved the feeling, and I hate to admit it, but so did I. Why did males have to enjoy something they didn't want? I wonder this, but I was running out of time to think. Her face moved even closer to mine, but it stopped. I wondered why, but then I heard it.

A slow snapping sound, like a beam losing its support, but it wasn't a beam. I look to our right, and I see it. A tall oak tree, and it falling directly on top of us! I heard Prier scream, even though it is a dream, could it still kill her? I didn't have time to think, I grabbed her, and I threw her away from the spot we are in. She was out of harms way, and I see a look of horror on her face.

I look right again, and I see the tree, about to hit me. I can think of only one thing: This is going to hurt isn't it? And then the tree fell on top of me, hitting my face first, and then continuing to crush the rest of my body.

I woke up with a start, I was still leaning against the wayward pine, and I look inside. All five of the rain-nin are still inside, and I give a breathe of relief. It was all a dream. But the fear I felt in there, I really didn't enjoy that. Well, now I know how deeply I am still me. I might be a little colder, I might be more of an ass, and I might be a little more independent, but I still can't let others die unless I can help it. That or I think they deserve death.

Oh well, I stand up, noticing that the sun hasn't risen yet. However, it is peaking over the tree tops, so I know it won't be long until it does come up. I listen closely, and sure enough, I hear the running water of a stream. I go ever there, and I notice that it is just a running stream, not a bunch of rapids. I dive in, and it felt so good. The water was freezing, and I loved it. It felt good, getting all the heat inside of me out, dousing all my worries, and getting rid of my doubt. It felt good to have my troubles washed away. (Pun intended.) I climb out, after a good five minutes, because now I am freezing. I summon a fireball into my hand, and put it close to me, so that my clothes can dry out.

I really should have taken them off. However, I decided to work a bit on my chakra. I let it collect around me. It was visible to the naked eye, so it managed to work as an intimidation technique as well. That and it seemed to be a little stronger than normal chakra. I tested out this theory. I walked over to a tree, and put the amount of normal chakra needed to climb it. I put my foot on it, and the tree exploded under me!

I got sent flying across the forest, and I smash into another tree. Memo to self: Don't do that again. Well, I now know that my red chakra is stronger than normal chakra. **'Well of course kit, it is demon chakra, not that wimpy human chakra.'** Well, she could have told me that earlier on. It would have saved me a bruised back.

I grumble as I get up, just as a fireball comes flying at me. I couldn't let it hit a tree, so I did the next best thing. Using my chakra, I make a sort of shield, which deflects the fireball into the nearby stream. Then I got ready to kill someone, but a voice quickly cut down that notion. "Damn it Saratoga! How many times have I told you not to launch fireballs at the first random sound you hear in the morning!" I relaxed.

Apparently, Saratoga was a little jumpy in the morning. I do believe that I was happy that Rajuka was there. However, I was still a little irked. "Watch where you shoot those things!" I scream over to the voices.

I heard a couple gasps, and suddenly a voice call out "Is that you kid?" I heard Renjika call out.

"Nope. Easter bunny, making my rounds a little early." I yell back. There was some chuckling, and I could almost feel the embarrassment on Renjikas face.

I walk over to the group, and notice that they were huddled together. They were shaking a bit, and looking straight at me. I look behind me, and nothing is there. What could be bothering them? OH! I never dropped my chakra when I got ready to fight. I had a red aura around me, which must have made me look a little sinister. I dropped it, and the others still stared at me.

Rajuka recovered the quickest."Kid, what the hell was that?"

I look at him and grin. "If you must know, that was my chakra. It is different from your because it is a different color." I didn't tell them it also made my jutsus stronger, I might want to keep that little secret to myself. "So, are we going to get going? You want to get closer to Konoha soon right?" I ask.

All five of them nod their head. I walk over to Prier, and get on all fours. "Are you going to ride me again?" I ask. She nods her head, and do I see guilt on her face? No, couldn't be, unless she had a bad dream. Rajuka had an…uncharacteristic grin on his face, as though he sees a large pay role in the future. Well, I suppose all of us imagine getting a lot of money at least once in our life.

I have done it once or twice, but only when I had that luxury, which was almost never. Prier climbs on my back, and I curl my tail around her, except I make sure that it is away from her hand. I don't need to tempt her with what could be a really good, and then really bad experience.

I don't plan on telling people that I get sexual pleasure when someone pets my tail. It would be a little embarrassing, and they wouldn't believe me and ask for a demonstration. We launch up the tree, and I was grateful that she didn't let out a piercing scream as we took off. It seems almost peaceful, except that I knew I would have to dart as soon as they found out I was misleading them.

I heard Prier whisper something "Naruto, I am sorry." I had to ask her, "What are you sorry for?" Was she going to apologize to me for being angry at me earlier? "I am sorry I have to do this." Do what? I soon found out.

A sharp metal object slammed into my back, I choked in mid-air and we slammed into a branch. More like I slammed into the branch, she just felt the force. Then we fell, and she twisted us so that I was on bottom. I looked, and I could see the ground coming closer and closer, just great. I slammed into the ground, HARD!

I couldn't move, my body felt paralyzed. What is happening? The mask covered my face, and they couldn't look at me directly, but I had a face of rage on. "Are you sure that paralyzing poison will work on him?" Prier asked in a nervous voice.

"We had better hope so, or we will have to resort to plan B." Rajuka said this. "This kid is worth a lot you know. Konoha is willing to pay an S-Rank salary to have him delivered."

So that is it, nothing personal, they just want the price on my head. I am amazed that Konoha got a price out already. How did they do it? I only left two days ago, but people in rain country were sent to collect me. It is physically impossible, unless someone knows how to teleport or move at the speed of light. And the only person who can do that is six feet under. I hope the poison from the blade wears off soon, or I will be in very deep trouble.

"What kind of poison did you use?" I heard Kalina ask in a nervous voice.

"I used a poison that puts him to sleep ten seconds after it has been injected into the blood stream." Prier answered. "I am a little sad though," she said as an after thought. "He really wasn't that bad of a guy, so I am a little sad we have to return him to Konoha."

Nice to know she cared, but that didn't really help me. The knife wound she inflicted on me has already closed up, so I don't have to worry about pain if I move it, but I can't test if the poison wore off, because that would have given me away. They still don't feel that's safe, so they eye me extremely closely. I heard some footsteps from behind me, and I felt a really cold presence.

"Why do you care Prier? He is a filthy half breed, a danger to everyone." I recognized the voice, it was Renjika. He was the mastermind behind this whole thing I was guessing. Even if he wasn't, I was going to kill him for insulting me. 'Filthy Half Breed' my ass. You as a human are worse than I am as a half demon.

"Renjika, you don't have to be so cold to the kid, you know? He just helped us, sure he lied about Konoha, but he was just trying to get away." Rajuka said. Alright, Rajuka is now my new favorite among the two chuunin here. Do you blame me, one is now an official jerk, and the other one actually understands. I would let Rajuka and the other live, but Renjika had to die.

"Why did it take so long to find him though?" Saratoga asked. "I saw the flyer; it came out what, half a year ago? Anyway, it said he like to be around Konoha, he has fox like features, and he wears an orange jacket with a red spiral. He fits it all, but if he is a runaway, why does he stay close to his village? It doesn't make sense to me."

So that was how they did it, they sent out fliers earlier than I ran away. My only question is who sent them? Old-Man would have never approved them, and I can't think of anyone who hates me enough to do that, let alone predict I would escape. This is turning into a strange mystery. I would find out about it later, after I killed Renjika, anyone who wants to avenge him, and that one cloud-nin.

I really need to find out what that guys name is. "I don't care why it took so long, I just care that we found him. I only brought you fools because I needed some help searching for him. That's all, but don't worry, I will give you people a cut of the money." Renjika again, this guy is a lot less like Kakashi-sensei than I thought.

Kakashi-sensei would never betray his teammates, and that was a major difference in character. It was the only difference I needed. I tested a finger, and I had no problem lifting it. Perfect…I was free of anything holding me back. This was going to be fun…I was going to shock them first, and then I would strike while they thought the impossible happened.

I let out a loud yawn, and all of them jumped. I stood up on all fours, and stretched as though I was just waking up. My tail became rigid as a board, as it started to curl right next to my body. I look at the group of them, and I decided to act a little like Kakashi-sensei would here. "Yo! How is everyone doing?"

They all just stare at me as though I am a ghost. Well, they did think I was asleep, so to them, I suppose that I am a ghost. "I have a problem, something about jamming a poisoned knife or kunai, or whatever it was, into my back. It makes me a little mad, wouldn't you agree?"

After saying that, I send my chakra around my body. It appears as though a red swirling cloud engulfs my body, and I charge, straight at Renjika. He recovers himself quickly, and replaces himself with Rajuka. I thought he might do something like that, and I look over at him by the other genins. Fool.

I give a grin, and then I replace myself with a log. Rajuka didn't react in time, and the log hits him square in the face, and all i know isthathas got to hurt. I race from the forest, attacking Renjika from behind. I rush in, but Kalina jumps in my way, but she doesn't pull out one of her weapons. What is she planning on doing? I notice it straight away, as a white light emits from her hands. And then it launches…straight at me. I tried to stop, but I couldn't dodge in time, this light traveled too fast, and it hit me, and I blacked out.

My face hurt, that was the first thing I noticed when I woke up. That and I was sitting at a strange wooden desk. My clothes are the same, but where on the Earth am I? I can't tell exactly where I am, but it is a strange wooden room. On the desk are a bunch of papers, and I start to shift through them. Lets see, Rank A mission, Rank B, a rank S, a couple of rank D ones, and a few rank C ones.

Another sheet had a sort of peace treaty on it. Wait, missions and a peace treaty? I was at the desk of the Hokage! Wait, how did I get here? Last thing I remember, I was hit by a strange white light emanating from Kalina. So, what was I doing at the desk of the Hokage? Great, they must have brought me here, and now I was supposed to be sleeping or something.

How was I going to deal with all this? More importantly, what kind of punishment will they give me? I still need to kill that one cloud-nin, I don't have the time for a punishment. All of a sudden, the doors burst open, and I see, what I can only describe as, an older version of Sakura. She had pink hair and she wears the same kind of uniform. The only difference is that the uniform is a green color, instead of red.

She ran straight up to the desk and slammed her hands against it. "Damn it Naruto! Can't you get off that lazy butt of yours, and take care of some of the paperwork already! Just because you are the Hokage, don't think I won't give you a good punch because you are being lazy!" I couldn't help it, I laughed. Me Hokage! Yeah right, I would have remembered something like that.

She looked really pissed off for a second, and then screamed at me "What is so funny?" I wheezed out "Nice joke, me being the Hokage! The villagers wouldn't allow that, so really, what is happening here? What kind of punishment do I have to take?" I asked at last.

She just gave me a blank look. "What are you talking about? Punishment for what?" She asked me.

I give her a hard look, and she flinches. "Don't give me that! I ran away from quarantine, so I am bound to be punished for breaking all sorts of rules. So, what is my fucking punishment!" She still had a blank look on her face.

How dumb did she think I was? Finally, she got a really mad face on her. "NARUTO! Why would you insist on being punished? You are the Hokage, you sign the mission papers, you sign peace treaties, and you take care of all the stupid hard work! I have no idea what is happening in your mind, but you have been the Hokage for about a year now and now you insist on being a complete ass about it! What has gotten into you?" My heart skips a few beats. Me, being the Hokage? I know I would have remembered something like that, so what is going on?

Suddenly, the door bursts open again, and a strange girl about 19 years old runs through. She had a long blonde ponytail, and blue eyes, an older looking version of Ino. What is going on here? I am supposed to be the Hokage, while I look like I do? I look at myself, and I gasp. I had normal hands; I didn't have razor sharp claws.

I look at my back, and I don't have a tail. My head starts spinning. Ok, something is up, but what is it? I look on the desk, and I see a mirror. I lunge for it, much to the shock of the two women in my office, and look at my face. I don't have any whiskers on me. Ok, the tail and claws might have been a little believable, if I didn't lose my whiskers. I have been with those things my entire life, they don't just disappear!

I slam the mirror on the desk, shattering it, and some of the glass impales my skin, and I start to bleed. I rip the glass out, not caring. The two women just look at me in shock. I was enraged; perfection doesn't just come out of nowhere. "What the hell is going on here?" I ask in a low voice that demanded answers.

I look from girl to girl, expecting an answer. Both of them are shocked, and very afraid. I look down at my wrist, and the bleeding hasn't stopped. That's a little odd, usually my fast healing would have kicked in by now, and it would be completely healed. Something odd is happening, my only question is, what? "Well Naruto, you see…wait, am I going to have to tell you your life story or something?" The older looking Sakura asked.

I looked at a piece of the shattered mirror, and looking back wasn't a boyish 13 year old face, it was the face of someone at least in their early twenties. I was definitely going to need my life story retold. Something really wrong is going on here. "Yes," I said with a little bit of apprehension "I do need my life story retold to me."

The two girls just sigh. "Naruto, why is it, that you always ask for your life story? I know it is a miracle you made it to Hokage, but we don't like to retell you about it." I jumped up, wait, when did I sit down?

Oh well, that isn't important "I can't even remember running for Hokage!" I scream at the two of them "Now I am questioning my child hood. What happened?"

Both girls just sigh. "You want to tell him Ino?" I was right, it was an older Ino. "Yeah sure, it isn't like I have anything better to do."

She turned to me, and took a deep breathe. "Well Naruto, it goes like this. I am skipping your early years, and skipping until the academy. "You entered the academy at age twelve, pretty late actually, and you passed it with flying colors." All right, I failed that place for a few years, so something was definitely up.

"Then you got assigned to a team led by Kakashi-sensei." Ok, at least that part sounds familiar. "As well as your teammates Sakura and Hinata." Wait a second; my teammates were Sakura and Sasuke, not Hinata. What is going on here? I don't think I dreamed my first few years of life in a different way, or did I? It was starting to confuse me.

"You got promoted to chuunin the first time you took the exam." I didn't go through that in…whatever was happening to me. "Then you became a jounin the same year." Ok, now I know something is up, isn't it supposed to be impossible to do that or something? Well, Kakashi-sensei did make ANBU captain at age 12 or 14, I forget which one. So, I suppose it is possible. "Then you made it to ANBU a year later, and after six months, you became a captain."

Ok, I wasn't surprised at this point about that. It sounds like I am leading a perfect life. The word 'Perfect' just keeps bouncing around my head like an omen. What is so important about it? "Then you ran for Hokage, and you won, and here you are now, having your life story retold to you."

She stopped, obviously pleased with herself. I have a couple of question though. "Well, what happened to the Kyuubi no Kitsune? Isn't it alive or something?" Both just look at one another, and then they laugh. "Naruto, don't you mean 'Prier'?" My blood chilled.

How did they learn the name of her? I never told anyone, and I don't see how she could have done it. Well, I did tell Hinata, but I don't think that she would tell anyone. She would be under some suspicion, and she didn't want to give away her mask.

"How…how do you two know her name?" I ask. Both of them start to laugh, but when they see the serious look on my face, they both gasp. "Naruto, She joined with Konoha about twenty some years ago. On your Birthday if I remember correctly. That is why we celebrate hers and your birthday together with a giant feast. You really don't remember anything?"

I shake my head. I had no clue what they were talking about. "Naruto, how could you not remember about it? You led as close to a perfect life as anyone possibly could. 'Perfect…' There was that word again. Once again, it bounced around my head as though it had some important meaning.

"You also married the women of your dreams." Sakura added as an afterthought. My blood froze. Did she say 'women' as in plural, instead of 'woman' the singular part? I was afraid to ask, but I didn't bother wasting time and being kept in darkness. "You said 'women', don't you mean 'woman' as in only one?" I ask.

She gave me a blank look. "No, you married two women. You married Hyuuga Hinata, and Prier. You are envied by every man in Konoha for getting two, not one, of the most beautiful women to agree to be your wives. That, and I am a bit envious, both of them tell us you are amazing…" She let that last thought slide out, and then she became a little red.

What does she mean 'amazing'? OH! My face becomes a dark red. At least, I assume it did when I felt a sudden rush of blood to my face. It might not have become red, but I should also have whisker marks on. So, I wasn't putting anything past this at this point. I really have lived a perfect life, and I realize something, it is TOO perfect.

No one has a life as good as that. It is physically impossible, especially for someone like me, a demon carrier. Or, at this point, a half demon. None of that stuff really happened, I refuse to accept that. I was guessing that the white light she shot at me was a tool to amplify the effect of a genjutsu.

I could see why no one would want to leave; it is a way to live a perfect life. However, I for one hate cheap illusions. "This is all a dream." I say.

Both of the girls look at me like I have gone crazy. "Naruto, what are you talking about?" Ino asked.

"THIS IS ALL A DAMN DREAM!" I scream out loud, letting my chakra surround my body. I see it, and it is the color of blood red. I smile, something is right. I look in the mirror, and my whisker marks grow back. I look at my hand, and my nails extend into razor sharp looking claws. I look behind me, and a fox tail bursts forth from my pants, and I grin. Everything is back to normal.

Then, I unleash all of my chakra into all directions, and I hear the sound of glass breaking. Wait, glass breaking? I look around, and I see what happened. I was back in the real world, my chakra surrounding my body, my tail swishing back and forth. I was standing on two legs, and apparently I was in a sort of glass like container.

I look around me, and all of their faces have shock registered on them. Kalina spoke first, with a voice that said I had done the impossible. "How…how did you break out of my bloodline? It is supposed to give you a world that is perfect in your eyes, so that you never want to leave. How?"

I just grinned. "You yourself said the reason, it was perfect, and I didn't want to leave. However, that is what told me it was an illusion, and I had to get away from it." They looked at me confused.

"Looks like I will have to tell you a little about my past then." I told them "I had a demon sealed inside me the day I was born, and for that, everyone in my village hated me. I had my first assassination attempt when I wasn't even a month old the sad part is that it was one of the people from my own village. I killed my first person when I was four, when another assassin had me cornered, another assassin that was from my own village. I didn't have mush of a choice; I never grew up in an illusion.

I was forced to learn early on, that my only true friends were shadows. They wouldn't betray me for money, they couldn't be tortured for information on where I was, and they disappeared until I truly needed them. I suck with illusions, so because of that, people expect them to work on me all the time. However, it is because that I have lived in reality for a long time, that I know the difference between that and illusion. It is the main reason that other illusions don't work on me. And, it is the reason that I can't do illusions very well.

If I had lived in illusion for a little more in my life, I would at least be decent at them, but I can't because I know the difference between illusion and reality. So, I can't do diddly squat with illusion, but it is also the reason that I am not affected by illusion. Does that answer your question?" She just nods her head, unable to speak after hearing the reason I am practically immune to illusion.

I look around, and I found my target: Renjika. I slowly stalk toward him, I have beaten every defense he throws at me, and now he was scared. He was going to make a mistake. He just doesn't know it yet. But I do, and that is all that matters. He pulls out a lot of shuriken, and launches them at me. I just laugh, and then my tail whips around and smacks the metal objects to the ground.

Those aren't that effective against me. I am still stalking toward him, and I can feel the others. They are too scared to come to their allies rescue. Well, I had a feeling that Rajuka wanted to see this. After all, this guy treat him like an ass hole, and replaced himself with Rajuka to take the blow meant for him. He probably wasn't too happy about that. Renjika then makes a desperate move. He pulls out a kunai, and charges.

It is a wild desperate attempt that a cornered animal should use. Not a ninja, it gets them killed quickly. I was going to show him how. When he got close enough that he couldn't stop running, I whip out a kunai I have, and throw it as hard as I can. It hits him in the wrist, and shears off his entire hand. It was the hand gripping the kunai. He realizes the situation, and fear enters his eyes. He knows what is going to happen to him, he is basically dead.

I whip my tail around my body, grab him by the throat, lift him in the air, and slam him into the ground hard. Not hard enough to kill him, I want him to suffer a little more. I pick him up again, and I notice that his face is very bloody. Good. I drag him close to me; he doesn't have much strength in him. He looks me in the eye and says "Fuck you demon."

Heh, not bad for his dieing words is it? I throw him in the air, and rush for the closest tree. I run up the tree, and jump so that I am projected toward the spot he is going to hit. "SPIRAL FANG!" I scream out, as I twist my body at impossible speeds, and my claws go to all parts of my body. I see him, and I smash into him.

He lets out a final sickening scream of one being tortured. Blood flies everywhere, but mostly onto me. His bones go flying, and his head lands in front of Kalina. Her face goes completely white, and she stumbles backwards.

I stand up, covered in his blood, and with my red chakra going around me, I must look like a demon the just came from a bloodbath in Hell. I look at the rest of the group and they all are pale, but they look normal compared to how white Kalinas face is.

I give a sweet smile, must have scared them even more, because ALL of them became even paler. Even Kalinas, and I thought that she had reached her limit. After the smile fades, my face becomes serious. "I am giving all of you the chance to live."

They all let out a breathe they were holding in, but there eyes never left me, and color never returned to their faces. "However," I said, and then all of them go even whiter. Was I really that intimidating? Good. "If I ever see one of you again, that person is dieing. Am I clear?"

They all nod their head, and move closer together. While I have their fear, I might as well ask for directions. "Which way is the hidden cloud village?" I ask. They all point to their right, so that is the way I am going. "I would like to thank all of you for the disguise you have given me, but now I have a few parting words for you."

They all look at me closely. Then I let a huge amount of killer intent radiate off of my body, and I growl out as loud as I can **"NOW SCRAM YOU PESKY HUMANS!"** If I wasn't trying to look intimidating, I would have laughed out loud as they left.

They tripped over one another, they fumbled for their gear, and they had run all the way out of my sight, as they went over the hill. When I was pretty sure they were out of hearing distance, I did laugh. It was so funny to watch, and I was glad when I could finally let it out. I was going to have to clean off the cloak and gloves, and when I felt the mask in my pocket, I realize that it had somehow gotten bloody too.

Great, my new gear, and it already needed cleaning. I started to walk away, to my right, when I heard a 'whizzing' sound. Where have I heard that sound before? I remembered, and I rolled to the right. However, the kunai still embedded itself into my left shoulder blade. I cursed, how did I miss whoever threw it?

I was pretty sure that I had just killed Renjika, and the others left, so who did this? My answer came from the trees. "Hello Uzumaki." (Crap, I can't remember if I spelled that right. Could someone please tell me if I did or not?)

Well, the new voice caught my attention. I looked over at the tree where the voice came from. Standing on the tree branch was a hunter-nin from Konoha. I could tell it was a hunter and not ANBU because whoever it was didn't have an animal mask on, just a normal everyday mask. Damn, I couldn't kill him. He was a member of Konoha, so I wasn't allowed to kill him.

How was I going to deal with this? Simple you idiot, knock him out. Easier said than done though. Well, I wouldn't say it was going to be too difficult. Whoever it was had a wiry frame, and jet black hair. I couldn't tell you much else about them, because the mask and clothes covered up the rest if the body. I put my claws into a ready position. This was going to be an interesting match.

(A/N- All right, look people, I don't bother having the fighters yell the name of the moves out loud. Why? What good ninja would yell out the name of his attack, give his enemy a chance to counter the move, and give away his position from the shadows? Not a good one, so I think that good ninjas are smart enough not to scream the names of their moves. Don't like it, skip past the fight scene.)

The hunter jumps into the air, and does a back flip, and a rock spear appears in his hands, and he launches it at me. I roll to the side, pick up a boulder that was stuck in the ground and throw it at his airborne form. He replaces himself with a log, and appears somewhere else.

I can't pick him up, until a wave of air heads straight for me from my side, and I jump into the air. In the air, I gather the water in the atmosphere, and shape it into a spear, and then I freeze it solid. Then I fire it to the spot the wave of air came from. It landed, but the hunter didn't move, and that was a good thing. The ice split open, and launched ice shards around.

What I didn't expect, was that some shards would fly at me. Some hit me in my gut, and I cursed myself. Next time I use that move, make sure there is something to cover me. I land on the ground, waiting for my wounds to heal.

Where did he go? I got my answer, when a figure erupted from the ground in front of me and slammed a kunai into my gut. I disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Got to love Kage no Bunshin. This surprised him, and it also surprised him when I changed from a rock into me and rushed him.

However, whoever it is isn't a hunter-nin for nothing, and they throw a bunch of shuriken at me, and then they switch themselves with a log. I block the shuriken with my tail, and wait for whoever it is to make the next move. I waited for a good minute, before I started to spin, and then I launched a bunch of sonic waves in all directions.

He would have to move now. He jumped into the air, switched himself with a log, and appeared under me. Then he grabbed my arms, and pinned my tail down with his legs. Damn it, I couldn't kick him or I would go off balance, he had my tail latched onto his legs, and his arms were around mine. How was I going to get out of this situation? A thought occurred to me. I pushed some chakra into my tail, and a flame sprouted from it.

The person quickly jumped off of my tail, and then I wrapped it around them. It wrapped around their head, but then they pulled a dirty trick. They pulled off a little of their mask, opened their mouth, and bit down on my tail. I quickly uncoil my tail from them, and bring it back to me. I was holding where they bit, as they put their mask back on. That really hurt! Whoever it is was, he was going to pay for doing that. 'don't kill him!' a small voice in my head reminded me.

Oh yeah, I wasn't allowed to kill him. But what was I supposed to do? Then, the hidden-nin got out of there by switching himself with a log. Doesn't he get old with that trick? Wait a second…I could use the substitution jutsu for a new move… it just might work! Time to test it out.

I stood perfectly still, listening or trying to sense him as he moved. I had to get this right, or I was probably going back to Konoha, in a body bag or not, it doesn't matter. Then he struck, he slammed into me, from underground, but I was counting on that.

I replaced myself with a log, and appeared right behind him, and I kicked him into the air. Then, I replaced my self with another log, appeared in front of them, and kicked him even higher. I replaced again, and kicked him again even higher, and now he was high enough. Then I substituted myself fort another log, as he slammed that one into the ground. You missed. Then I appeared behind him, and slammed him forward, and I used another substitution. Then I appeared in front of his flying form and uppercuted him even higher into the air. Then I used another substitution, and appeared above him, and then when he reached me, I axe kicked him towards the ground. Then I use substitution to appear even higher above him, and I fall towards the Earth, but I do front flips with only one leg outstretched. He bounced off of the ground, and then I slammed my heel into his stomach, and I could hear the air leaving his system, and I continued the heel slam until we hit the ground, he gave a final grunt, and then passed out.

Wow, that actually worked! Why hadn't another ninja thought about that sooner? Oh well, it is a nice combo that doesn't really take a lot of chakra, so it was worth it in my opinion. I landed on my feet, and I looked at the hunter-nin. I checked his pulse, and he still had one, thank God. It wouldn't have looked too good on my record if I killed a Konoha hunter-nin.

Oh well, I must continue on, and finally get rid of that cloud-nin. Then I could return to Konoha, and accept whatever punishment they decide to give me. With that, I take to the trees, and I am off to my next battle.

General Badaxe-Ok, this is easily my longest chapter. I kind of got hooked on it, and I had to force myself to stop so I wouldn't end up writing a novel. Anyway, Evil Fang, was it you who asked if me and my brother would make a fic including you? If it was, I have to tell you something. We could do it, but it would have to be a one shot. We don't really know you well enough to include you in a fic, so we are thinking about doing a one shot for you, are you interested? And Zarron, you are now one of my favorite reviewers. You agree that being blunt isn't bad; it gets rid of unnecessary talk. That, and you also think that Having Naruto in bad situations is funny. Yeah, I find them funny too, but I also look at them in a serious way when I write them, not just funny. Look at them in both, and you will get two different meanings out of each, I guarantee it. Oh yeah, people I hate to tell you, but I am thinking about scrapping the pole. Prier seems to be winning, only because people are sick of the Naruto Hinata pairing, and I just don't like that. I am sick of the Naruto Sasuke pairing, but yaoi refuses to just die, so I have to live with it. If you hate the NaruXHina pairing, just write a fic where they aren't together. Until then, I don't want people judging others, ok? Oh yeah, if I do scrap the poles, Naruto is hooking up with both of them, why? It gives me the chance to put him in some REALLY awkward situations, and those would be VERY fun to write. Till next time,

Yours Truly,

General Badaxe

P.S.-Tell me if you think you can find a way for me to improve my writing. Oh yeah, and the next chapter will have a time jump in the beginning, so I don't have to write out all his adventures, it would make this fic just a little long.


	7. Chapter 7

General Badaxe- Ok, now I am confused. A couple people want me to just scrap the poll, others still vote, and a lot of the time spent over the week was debating about if I should continue the poll. Well, I don't have an answer. I am thinking too much, but I will tell you if I will scrap it or not in the next chapter, I promise you readers that much. Anyway, Dobe-Teme, I still think that people only act evil by driving themselves insane. But, you can think what you want, I am not trying to convert people to my way of thinking. Anyway, remember, Tsunade doesn't think of Naruto as a brother in this one, if she will, I don't know yet. Only time will tell. However, she won't execute him, that would be a rather sudden end to the fic, but he is still going to be punished. To you authors who e-mailed this account to ask a question, why couldn't you just ask in the review section? Anyway, to answer the most common one, yes, I think Naruto sucks at genjutsu's because he has spent too much time in reality to get a feeling for things that don't exist. It would also explain why he is so resistant to them, so do me a favor, STOP ASKING THAT DAMN QUESTION! Second question, some people think he is getting too powerful, does he have any weaknesses? Yeah, if you missed the previous chapter, what happens when at least a female strokes his tail? And, I will introduce a couple more weaknesses soon. Just be patient. Now, on with the fic!

It has been one year since I broke out of Konoha. I haven't really run into another hunter-nin since that one incident, and I plan to keep it that way. I am in a little fishing village, asking for a boat ride to the harbor to the cloud village. I would walk on the water, except that it would identify me as a ninja right away. The people in this little village all want to see what is under the mask, and it is starting to irritate me. Mostly teenage girls though, thinking I was deformed when I was little.

I keep telling them that I am a burn victim, but they don't seem to buy that. Want to hear some of the rumors of what is behind the mask? Well, lets see, there is the one where I am so ugly I wear this so that I hide my face, another one that says I am a prince and want my identity hidden, another where I am so good looking that I hide my face so that women don't attack me on sight, (I want to find whoever started this rumor, and rip his skull off his shoulders.) and then, my personal favorite, I am an alien sent from outer space to look for an human that would be a good research subject.

Sometimes, it is any combination of them. Although, don't they think that being an alien prince is getting a bit too ridiculous? I can't kill any of them, because I need a ride. 'A boat will come tomorrow.' I keep telling myself this, so that I don't kill the women passing me. They are talking in a whisper, but my ears hear them. "psst, hey girls, it is that masked man, what do you think is behind the mask? Personally, I think he is so ugly he hides his face!"

One of her companions says "It might be that one, but I think he really is a burn victim."

Well, I wouldn't kill that one. The last companion says "I think he is a prince come to look for a bride! Think he would choose me?"

I wanted to laugh. Well, there is another rumor going around now, but if I was going to marry someone, it wouldn't be anyone in this village.

The three of them giggle as they pass me, thinking that I have no idea what they are talking about. Well, it would be best if I play dumb right now. So, I just walked right past them, acting as though I don't have a care in the world. However, on the inside, I am seething, these people need something better to do that just wonder about a stranger walking into the town.

I still wear my mask, in case you didn't figure that part out; I have on the gloves I 'borrowed' from the genin team. I also have the cloak. I keep my tail wrapped around my body, and hidden by the cloak to keep it away from eyes that search too much. I have the hood on the cloak over my head to cover my ears, and a mask to cover my whiskers. There is just one flaw in all of this, when my nose starts to itch, it drives me insane.

I can't just take my mask off and scratch it, I have to leave the mask on and endure it. It really, really, sucks. I am currently staying in a house with an old man and old woman. I have shown them myself without the mask, and they have agreed to keep my secret. In return, I go around the house doing chores, getting groceries, and anything else they need, and in return I get food and shelter. It is people like these two who make me believe that the world isn't only full of evil bastard who do what they want when they want.

It actually lightens my dark mood, but I will be leaving them tomorrow. However, the old man and woman have only one rule I have to follow to the letter. We are not allowed to tell each other our names. I assume it is because they don't want to betray me to anyone, but I also get the feeling that that isn't the only reason.

I won't pry; it keeps me safer, so I won't object to it. Thank God, it keeps people in this village from learning my name too. Last thing I need is for women to go around the country side, and start asking if people know anyone name 'Naruto', because I doubt there are many named like me.

I refuse to lie about my name as well. It is one of the few things I have from my old life, and I will cling to it as though it is my last breathe. I have given up my friends, my appearance, my personality, and my dream. I refuse, absolutely refuse, to give up my name. It is the only thing from my old life I have, well, that and my orange clothes, but they are different now, I needed to get new and bigger ones.

I kept the design and color though. It is a cheap imitation of my former self, but I can't help but let the memories of the past haunt me. I hope everyone else is doing far better than I am. Well, I know they will have changed. For better or worse, I will find out if I make it back. Well, I am about to the old peoples house, and these groceries where starting to get a little heavy. What do old people need with this much soy sauce anyway? I had to get one specific bag for the stuff!

I wasn't going to complain, like I said, I needed a place to sleep one last night. I lug the groceries inside, and yell out "I'm back!" I put the groceries out on the table, and see that the two old people are in the living room reading. I give a small smile; they don't seem to have a care in the world. Well, at that age I suppose that it is one of the few things you can do for entertainment. Well, that and host a half demon in your household. I take off the mask, and unroll my tail.

A wave of cold air hits my face, and I stretch out my tail. How I hate that mask, it is really uncomfortable, and it gets really stuffy and hot underneath it. The old man spoke up "Well, it is nice that you bought the groceries, but we also asked you to pick up a package from the weapon store."

Damn, I knew I forgot something. One thing I forgot to mention about the couple, they are avid weapon collectors. Why they collect weapons, I have no idea, but we all have to get our kicks from somewhere, don't we?

I let out a sigh. "All right, I'll go pick it up after I get a drink." The old couple just chuckle, and say "Help yourself." I went to the kitchen, get a glass and put water and ice in it. I wait about thirty seconds so that the water could cool down. Then I drank it. It felt great, having a really cold non-poisonous liquid going down your throat.

I finished the glass, put it in the sink, and put my mask back on. Then, I went outside. I noticed that the sun was starting to set; it would be nightfall before I can finally make it back for a night of sleep. Well, I better hurry up then. I start to jog all the way to town. At least it will be good exercise.

That is the only thing though, even if I ran the whole way, unless I take to the trees, I would get to town at nightfall. 'Stupid old people living so far away from civilization…' I think to myself as I jog down the road.

The night is descending quickly, faster than it usually does. I note this as a bad omen. I am not an optimist, in case people couldn't tell. However, what does the day, or in this case night, have in store for me? Well, hopefully it would be more interesting than what usually goes on in this town.

The closest thing this place has had to a crime is when a little kid accidentally knocked over a chicken coop. I know for a fact, that NO town is that free of criminals without some sort of police force, and then crime seems to increase, not decrease.

This town had no police force, or anything to enforce law and order. So, I was guessing that these people were peaceful by nature, which confuses me. What kind of person has grown up without committing a single sin? None, that is who. I am still looking for a big crime, but I can't find any. Looks like I will have to give up and move on tomorrow. Oh well, I could probably live my life peacefully out here if I have to.

But, I am still going back to Konoha, even though it hates me, it is my home. Here we are, the weapon shop. I am surprised that people even have one in this village; the old people who live away are the only ones who buy things from here. I walk in, and notice that the blacksmith seems to have a surprised look on his face. "Wow, this is new record!" he says in an excited voice.

New record? What new record? "You are the second person to come here to buy something! Yes, the package is here; please take it to the two people who live deep in the forest."

He said 'second person,' you only buy a weapon for two reasons, well, three if you include collecting them. You get them for defense, and the other is to buy it for threatening or killing. Maybe the town isn't as innocent as I thought it was. I let out a grin, it has been too long since I have had any kind of action.

The only thing I could do was light training in the forest. I say 'light', because heavy training might have alerted the village. Seeing a strange fireball or a giant water dragon come from the forest might cause people to ask questions, go into a panic, or a combination of the two.

However, I have someone to play with, is I will enjoy this. I look around to see if anyone is near me, since no one is, I jump onto a building, and start to travel along the shadows.

I go from building to building, traveling along the shadows, which because it is night, there are plenty. I have to be silent though, not being able to be seen doesn't change the fact I make sound. "Psst, hey buddy."

I hear this sound near an alleyway, and I go to check it out. This could be the guy who bought a weapon. I am above the two people in the alley, and I wait. "Well buddy, how is it going? Listen I want information on someone."

I get real interested now. People, who want information, usually offer gold, and then violence if that doesn't work. "Look, I don't know who you are, but why would you want information on someone?"

The guy who had no idea what was going on asked. He really needs to look deeper into people. "Look, I am willing to pay you for some information." Said the cloaked man.

The man, who looked bored, suddenly got interested. "Really? Who do you want information on?" He asked. Looks like human greed runs deep, even in a fishing village like this one.

"Well, my dear young friend, I want to know, have you seen a boy, about fourteen to fifteen, who has orange clothes on, has blonde hair, has blue eyes, and has whisker marks on his face? I am currently searching for him."

Ok, well, doesn't take a genius to figure out that the cloaked man is after me. The village man suddenly got a dark look on his face. "Look, I haven't seen a boy like that around here, but what do you want with a fourteen or fifteen year old boy?"

The cloaked man just turned around and started to walk away. "That is none of your concern." Was all he said. The village man grabbed the guy by his shoulders and turned him around.

"Look, buddy, why do you want him? If you think this village would sell out someone, then you are sadly mistaken. I got interested, because you have the look of a killer. I don't know who you are, but I don't want you to ever show your face in this place again." Saying that, both men turn around, and leave the area.

Ok, I am wrong. Maybe this town is a little more innocent than I thought. But, I didn't see any weapons on the cloaked man, and someone still bought a weapon. I had to find out who and why quickly before someone innocent got hurt. I quickly dash from the rooftop I am on to another and another.

I have almost gone through the entire town, and still no sign of any reason for someone to buy a weapon. Maybe, just maybe, there is someone else around here who has decided to collect weapons. Yeah, and I am full human. I hear a female scream, but it quickly got muffled by something.

To anyone else, it would have sounded like a cricket. However, I heard the fear in the voice, and the sound of it being muffled is too much of a coincidence to be anything but foul play. I rush over to the spot, staying silent of course, and look into the alleyway where the sound is. I see one of the women from the group of three from earlier.

The one who thought I was really a burn victim, with a hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her face. A big bulky man was holding her down, and had a sinister knife in his hand. It had a serrated edge, so it would be more painful coming out than going in.

He was speaking in a low voice. "All right you pretty little thing, I am going to enjoy this. If you make too much noise, I will have to use this on you." He said indicating the knife in his hand.

Anyone could tell you what he was planning, even if he was deaf, blind, and dumb. "Now then," he said in a sadistic and amused tone, "we don't want that to happen now do we?" I wasn't about to just stand there and watch this though.

"Damn straight we don't want that to happen." I said in a gruff voice.

I jumped down, just as the two looked up to see where the mystery voice is coming from. I slam my foot into his face, and back him away from the girl. Then, I get in between the two so that he has to go through me to get to her. "Damn, what hit me?" The man said, as he stood up, knife still gripped in his hand.

"I did." Was all I said. The man looked at me, and started to laugh. "You, you, the burn victim, intend to stop me. Want to know what? I am going to use this knife to rip out your heart." He said, and then started to laugh.

However, knowing this guy had no real experience, I begin to laugh. He stops laughing in an instant. "What is so funny to you?" He asks in a serious voice.

I quit laughing, and looked at him. "Well, you say you are going to tear my heart out? I doubt you will be able to hit me, let alone kill me. So tell me, how do you plan to kill me?" I asked him in an amused voice.

"I will kill you like this!" He screamed, before he charged me.

He takes a wild slash at my face, and I just back my head away so that it would miss me by a couple inches. I hear a click, and then I see the knife extend! I put my head back a couple for inches, but the knife still hits my mask. It goes flying and hits the wall. I am surprised it didn't break, but I would worry about that later. I cover my face with my hands, trying to hide my face from those two. "Oh, what's wrong? The poor victim too scared to show his face?" He said in a taunting voice.

I would show him… "Hey, you the one behind me, if I show my face, do you promise not to tell anyone what you see?" I ask.

Her voice is trembling as she replies, "I won't tell anyone, only if you keep me safe from him!" She says the end in a voice that is starting to shriek. That was the only answer I needed.

I slowly move my hand from my face, and the guys face goes from amused to horrified. I know what he sees. He sees a couple whiskers and that is not a feature that most humans have. "What…what are you?" He asks in a scared little voice.

I laugh. "Why, haven't you ever heard of a demon before? I will tell you what. If you let the girl go, I won't kill you, what do you say?" Ok, I know he is going to agree, however, I am going to kill him.

I just don't want to do it in front of any witnesses. Might make it a little hard to get onto a ship. I have a clone up on the roofs ready to track him. "I…I agree." He says, right before he turns around and runs away.

I give a signal, and my clone follows him. I hope he does something stupid; it will make it a lot easier to get rid of him. However, I have a different problem to deal with now. I turn around, and huddled right behind me is the girl I saved. She has a scared look on her face. "Are you…are you really a demon?" She asks me in a scared tone.

I let out a small chuckle. "No, I am not really a demon; I have these whiskers as a strange birth mark. When I want to scare people, I just tell them I am a demon. It works most of the time, and I hope you can see why I like to keep my face hidden. It saves me a lot of hassles to be a burn victim instead of going as I really am. Remember, you promised that you wouldn't tell anyone what you saw. I hope you keep that promise. Well, I will see you later."

I see her bow her head in thanks, and then she runs away, probably to her house to hide from her fears for right now. When she is gone, I go onto the roof, and pick up the weapon for the old couple. Then, I head off in the direction I sense my clone is in.

It wasn't that hard to track my clone down, and apparently the fat guy decided to hike it into the forest. Wow, he is just making this easier and easier for me. I see him running under the trees, he keeps looking behind him, expecting something to come running after him. Well, he is looking in the right way, just not the right height. Time for some fun. I drop in front of him while he is looking behind him, and then I say one word, "Boo."

He looks in front of him, and slams on the brakes. Then he whips around ready to run in the opposite way, when he fell over, something had tripped him. He looks at his foot, only to see my tail wrapped around his leg. He looks at where the tail is coming from, and his face becomes even whiter. I take off my gloves, and show him the claws attached. His face has become that of a ghost, and I loved the fear in his eyes. "What are you?"

He screams hysterically. I laugh. "I have already told you, I am a demon." I say in a cruel tone.

He slowly crawls backward, my tail isn't wrapped around his leg any more. "You said I could live if I let the girl go!" He said in a hysterical voice, trying to find a way out.

I look at him and say "Did I say how long you could live?"

His face becomes even whiter. "I just wanted something! Can you blame a guy for doing what comes naturally!" He said in the same hysterical voice.

I give him a dark glare, and say "Don't you DARE lump the rest of the male species with your weakness. If you wanted sex so badly, you could go buy a whore at a different town or something. However, if there is one thing I cannot stand, it is a rapist. When you decided to rape, you forfeited all rights you had to your life." I said, and then I moved closer.

He keeps crawling backward, keeping his eyes on me, and then his back hit a tree. He looked behind him in a panic, and then I wrapped my tail around him. "I am going to enjoy this." Was all I said, before he started to scream in pain.

I got to the two old peoples house a little late that night. I put the weapon on the table, and then I head to where I sleep. I was a little tired. I wanted some sleep, and I was getting it. I had taken a dip into a cold stream to wash off the blood, and so I was a little wet.

I went into the room I used, and I fell on top of the bed. What a day it has been, someone knows what is behind the mask, and I can only hope that she doesn't tell anyone about it. I don't need an angry mob forming outside of the house to drive the 'demon' away.

I rather like it here, but I was leaving tomorrow. I might want to remember that fact. I just hope it take a while for them to find the body, I have no doubt that the girl will squeal when she hears about what happened to that guy. Oh well, I would worry about all of that later. And then, I drift off into sleeps sweet embrace.

I woke up in a wet, dark, and cold place. I didn't want to be here, I didn't need that. "Why kit! How brave of you to go to that young girls rescue! Like a knight in shining armor riding out to save the woman he loves!"

I looked over, and Prier was sitting down in a…bathing suit? Yep, it was a bathing suit I notice upon closer inspection. "Prier, I didn't know you were into that romantic crap, and since when did I love her? I don't get attached to women, you of all people after all this time, should know that."

She chuckled. "Well then kit, care to explain all of that to Hinata when we get back?" She asked in an amused tone.

"Prier, you know that I will explain it to her in person if I have to. I can't and I won't, get attached to any woman. After all, what do I have to offer them? I am a half demon, I have no family, I have barely enough money to survive by myself, I am hated by all, and any woman who gets to know me would be called a 'demon lover.' So then, why should I get with a woman?" I ask in a serious tone.

"Well kit, I thought I would tell you, I do enjoy some good romance, even though I am a demon. You did a good job of describing why you shouldn't get with other women, but you didn't list one good point as to why you shouldn't get with me…" she said the last part in a seductive tone.

Great, she still won't give up even after how long we have been together. Well, I was in the kind of mood where I could blame her for trying. "We can't get together, because as a half demon, I would lower your opinion with other demons."

She chuckled. "Kit, because I was beaten by a human, my status in the demon realm already suffered horribly. Being with you won't drop it that much more." She said in a seductive tone. Great, this is going to be harder than I thought.

"Prier, we can't get together because I don't really want you to get that big of an influence over me." I said.

She just laughed. "Kit, you are the kind of person who won't take advice unless someone points out why it is better than what you think. I doubt that having sex with me would change that about you." She said, and then she stood up, and slowly sauntered toward me.

I started to slowly back up, and then I said in complete honesty. "We can't get together because you scare the shit out of me!" I said quickly.

She chuckled. "Kit, I know I scare you. I am hoping that I can turn that fear into lust, or maybe, it would be better if it was a combination of the two." She said, and then she started to speak in a seductive tone again. "Anyway kit, I never properly 'thanked' you for 'saving me' from the burning tree. Remember?"

How could I forget? She reminded me about it every time she tries to seduce me, and how she wants to thank me 'properly' for saving her 'life.' She would have lived, even if the tree crushed her. Once again, I let my 'care for all living things' get the better of me. I really needed to work on that.

"Prier, for the last time, you don't have to thank me for 'saving' your 'life.' I don't really want your thanks." I told her.

She looked at me with an amused twinkle in her eyes. "Kit, what have I told you about lying? Ok, I haven't told you anything about lying, but here it is, don't do it to a demon. You actually 'want' my thanks, just your mind is telling your body no. Tell me, if your mind didn't say a thing, do you think your body would ignore me?" She said in a seductive tone.

I wouldn't bother answering that question; it was far too easy to answer. Yeah, my body would love it, but my mind wouldn't like to do it. Personally, I think I am still too young. I am only fourteen! I don't exactly want to have sex yet. However, it is starting to get a lot harder to ignore Prier.

Especially when she is in a bathing suit. It was a two-piece one and the top looked like it was going to fall off at any time. I was guessing that she was hoping for that. Damn it all, damn my hormones, damn Prier for being a seductress, damn the cloud-nin for putting me through hell, just damn it all! I wish my life, just once, could be simple.

But, then my life would be too easy, wouldn't it? She was still moving closer, and I was still backing up. I was smart enough to make sure that my back wasn't to one of the closer walls. However, I would run out of space soon. How long would that be, I had no idea. Why is this room so small? I have got to find a way to expand it.

Well, I push that problem to the back of my mind, as I worry about my current problem. You see, the bathing suit Prier is wearing, you know, the two-piece one? Well, it is showing a more than average amount of cleavage. Well, that really isn't a good thing for me, definitely because she has a tendency to push her body against mine when trying to seduce me. Yeah, my life isn't going as well as I would like it too.

Well, it is a little nice to know I have gotten taller; I didn't really appreciate being a midget. I am now about 5' 8" and it is a vast improvement. I am about as tall as Prier, if not a little taller. "Now then kit, what do you say? Care to get out of your clothes and make this easier?" She said, and then gave an amused chuckle.

"Prier, you know I won't make this easy for you. Hell, I don't want to even be here. So, why don't you do both of us a favor, and stop doing this?" Well, we are about to exchange banter on why the other one should stop, or continue, or whatever.

Just great, I not only get to prolong this, I get to do it while arguing with a demon who is extremely old. 'She still isn't that bad to look at,' thought one part of my mind. 'Stupid traitorous mind.' I thought.

"Kit, why would that be doing me a favor? It would be doing you a favor, and you know you enjoy our little 'encounters.' It allows you to test yourself, so you do enjoy them, well; at least your subconscious enjoys them." Yeah, I did enjoy testing myself, just a little.

However, that doesn't stop her from scaring me. "Prier, I have no idea what you are talking about. Do you have to try and seduce me every time that I end up in this place?" Might as well deny it, it was going to help me get through this ordeal.

"Well kit, I really want you. Is that so wrong? The only reason I don't have you right now, is that you are too stubborn, or strong willed, or a combination of the two. As for do I have to do it every time, no I don't, some times I would like to talk to you."

Maybe I could turn this too my advantage. "The problem is that every time that I see you, I get a deep longing for you as well, which makes talking a little hard." Ok, scratch the 'turning this to my advantage' part.

How was I going to get out of this one, the 'delay until I wake up' plan is really old, but it works like a charm as well. Why, of all people, did the demon have to be sealed inside of me? I would have to figure that out when I returned to Konoha. Well, if I lived to get to Konoha, I would figure it out. Until then, I was going to have to deal with it.

"Kit, why don't you return to reality? You have stopped moving, and I am almost to you." Prier told me in a half whining voice.

I realized that I had spaced out, and I quickly look up. She is about a hands length away from me. I take a couple quick steps away from her, and I trip over something. Wait; there isn't a single thing to trip over in this place. I look down at where I tripped, and I see one of Prier's tails swishing there a little, as though it is taunting me. Just great, I had better not ever space out when I am in this situation again.

However, it is too late for the current situation. I try to stand up quickly, but Prier gets to me before I can sit up properly. She is on top of me, straddling me. Great, I am in one of the situations I love the most, and hate the most at the same time. I have really got to sit down one day, and settle this divided inner conflict thing going on inside of me. I love what she does to me, but I also hate it at the same time. Yeah, I need some therapy or something.

"Well kit," Prier said in a seductive tone while purring "Do you like the feeling? I know I am enjoying it." Well, I loved it and hated it, if she would believe that.

"Prier! Get off of me!" I scream at her.

"I would love to kit, but we aren't done yet are we?" she asked, while lowering her head to mine. I try to back my head up, but there is a really damp floor in the way. Wait…what happened to all the water?

"Prier, what happened to all the water that used to be here? I remember it being about ankle deep last time I was here."

She gave a soft chuckle, but she stopped lowering her head to mine, so I was a little grateful I asked the question. "Kit, the water was the tears that you held in. Since you aren't in Konoha, you don't need to hide your tears. Not that you cry anymore either, so it makes it a lot dryer in here. The floor is still damp, but I can live with that. Now then, let's get it really hot in here…" She said in a seductive tone.

Ok, well at least it is becoming dryer in this place. Now, all I have to do is get Prier to cool down a little. That will be a lot harder. "Prier, you know, if you want the temperature raised, is there a way I can do it without having sex with you?" I ask in a fairly desperate manner.

She looks like she is considering, however, she is also grinning the entire time, so I doubt that she is really considering other options. "No kit, I think we have to raise the temperature the old fashioned way." She said, as she lowered her head to mine.

I couldn't back my head up, so I tried to move it to the side. Her hand came up, and grabbed my head and brought it back to hers. "Kit, why would you want to do that? If you move your head, it will be a lot harder to kiss you." She said, and then she smashed our lips together.

It was wonderful, and vile. I have mixed feeling, even when we are kissing. The kisses she gives me are opposite of the same one, and I hate it, but I love it. Her kiss gives me a taste of Heaven and Hell, all rolled up into one package. My arms wrap around her, and bring her even closer. I was revolted with myself for doing it without thinking, but I was also happy I did it. I suppose this is what it is like for a traitor, he is happy he is saving his country, but he is sad that he has to kill his own companions that he got to know.

That is the closest feeling I can describe to what I am feeling right now. Prier moans into my mouth, and it is music to my ears. However, I also find it to sound like nails on a chalkboard as well. Is that even possible? It has to be,because it is happening to me, I will assume that it is possible. I wanted to taste more of her, but I also wanted to wash my mouth out with soap. She slides her tongue over my lips, and I let her in without bothering to fight it.

My tail wraps around her torso, and drags her even closer to me. Right now, we are so close that you would have a hard time sliding paper between us. I start to stroke her tail, and this brings a gasp from her. I don't do it too fast, it is a little like teasing her. However, I am sweating too much to consider it teasing.

She starts to give small and weak thrusts with her pelvis, but I felt them, it made me react by sending electricity through my body. I loved the feeling. I wanted more, but I also wanted to get the Hell out of there, and run until the end of the world is met, and then possibly jump off. I am starting to lose the small control I have over my body, I won't deny a small part of me wants to lose control, but my other part wants to stay in control.

I wrench my lips away, and say in a ragged voice. "Prier…we have to stop. We can't do this."

She just looks at me, with amusement in her eyes. "Kit, if you want to stop so badly, why are you still stroking my tail? You know what happens when someone strokes your tail."

Iquickly pull my hand to my side, and slide it under my body so that it can't come out. "Kit, also, do you think I want to stop? So why would I stop now. And yes, kit, we can do this. Want me to prove it to you?" She asked.

Once again, I am split, half of me wants to see her prove it, and the other half doesn't. Well, the 'don't' half wins a lot, so it should win again. "No Prier, you don't have to prove it. Anyway, I do have one serious question for you. If a male rubs my tail, will I get the same reaction? I don't want some random gay male to rub it, and think I am gay as well."

Prier just laughed. "Kit, don't worry, only people you find even the slightest bit attractive can make you act that way. However, remember, even if you hate them, if you find them slightly attractive, you will have the same emotion. So you had better watch who you find attractive."

Prier, amazingly, gets off of me. "Well kit, your question ruined the mood."

Wait, was she letting me go? "Prier, you are letting me go, right?" I ask her in an uncertain voice.

She looked me over, and sighed. "Yes kit, you are getting a free break. Don't expect this to be a common thing either." Oh, I didn't. However, I was going to find a way out of here. Now then, how was I going to get out of here before Prier changed her mind? Suddenly, a bright flash of light slammed into me and I only thought one thing. 'Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer.'

I woke up, and the first thing I did was look out the window. The sun was high up, and it looked about noon. I overslept, of all days! Thank goodness the ship wasn't arriving until it was around five. I get up, and put my cloak and gloves on. I keep my mask at my side, until I need it. It is really stuffy and uncomfortable. I walk downstairs, and I heard a door slam. Were the two old people leaving? I walk to the front door, and I see the old man there.

He looks up, and sees me. He appears to have a frown on his face. "Guess what they found in the forest." He told me.

I answer him in complete honesty. "It is a forest, so I am guessing trees, plants, and deer or elk. Whatever lives in the forest." I tell him.

He has an amused chuckle. "Well, yes I suppose that they found all of those things too. However, they found a dead body in the forest as well. The guy's name was Benjamin, and he was the mayor's son."

Hmm, so that fat guy was the mayor's son? I was going to watch who I kill from now on; I don't think I will be getting out of this one easily. "He was found, pinned to a tree by the branches of a pine tree. He had acid burns around his face and crotch. They found that his stomach had been ripped open by a serrated dagger he had bought earlier for 'his own protection.' It didn't appear to do him a lot of good. The dagger was found plunged into his chest. There were no fingerprints on the weapon, or any hint of who did it. Not a hair or any pieces of clothing were found. A full blown search is going on to discover who killed him. Do you have any idea who did it?" He asked me, and looked into my eyes as though he could search my skull for the answer.

I meet his stare, and I say "I have no idea who did it. It could be someone who thought he was too greedy for his own good, or it could be a rival family that wants to get rid of that family permanently." I give a list, so that he could think about it for a while.

He looks me up and down, and then says "You have blood on your hands." I won't fall for it that easily. "If I do have blood on my hand, it is because I accidentally cut myself with your new weapon. If you don't mind, I have to be off, a ship to catch you know."

Saying that, I walked outside, put my mask on, and started to walk to town. I wouldn't be in these people's hair anymore. Oh well, I have never been on a ship before, so it will at least be a new experience. I just walk to the town, I am not really in a hurry, and I think they will probably grill me for information as well.

They won't be able to do much to me, they don't have any good people at torture here, and it is only a simple fishing village. I look at the village clock on the front gate of the town, and it is apparently four in the afternoon. I notice more activity than usual in that place. People are coming in and out of the place; everyone is giving each other nervous looks, wondering who the killer was. I walk to the front gate, and I am stopped by two men with spears.

These two are new, and they have no idea how to use those spears. They are held at an awkward angle, the tips are a little rusty, and the two men look a little scared. "You can't go in there." Said the first guard in a nervous tone.

"Yeah, someone died, so no one is allowed to enter or leave until they figure out who it is." Said the second guard in a nervous tone as well.

I didn't have time for this, so I just walked around them. These people have only part of their village blocked by a wall, so I will just walk around it. When I round the corner, I see that they haven't stopped people from going in and out of this place. As far as I can tell, protection is something that they half ass when they do it. This would be an easy village to take over.

I walk in, past the wall, and head for the docks. It doesn't take long for me to hear the gossip, people are spewing it loud enough the guards at the gate must hear it. "Did you here? The mayors son was killed by a wild animal!"

"No way! I heard it was because someone hated the guy because he got everything, probably a beggar."

"You are both wrong, aliens came down and dissected him for information on the human race!" (What is it with these villagers, and the thought of aliens?)

"I hears it wass just a crazy raccoon!" Said a man who was very drunk. Everyone looks at him strangely. Then they return to their gossip.

"I hear it was a woman who he had rejected!" I stopped listening, I don't need to get sidetracked by this nonsense. However, that last rumor is the closest thing to the truth so far, I find that sad.

I walk past everyone, and the murder was the talk of the town. I shouldn't be surprised; after all, crime is almost non-existent in this little village. So a murder is pretty much going to own the mind of the town for a couple of days. Good thing I am leaving then.

I make it to the docks, and I see that the ship I am taking has just arrived. I had gotten my ticket from less than legal ways. Basically, I had gone to the ticket stand, and I stole it right under the person's nose. I didn't have a lot of money, what was I supposed to do? Go work for it? I was already doing full-time for the two old people; I wouldn't be able to work for money like most people do.

I walk up to the people on the ship, and I show them my ticket. The sailors were a little intimidating. Well, they would be fairly intimidating, if I wasn't a ninja and used to seeing more dangerous people in smaller packages. They had muscle, I would give them that much. Their muscles rippled as they walked, these men were strong because they have had to row, set masts up, take masts down, steer the boat, everything.

However, muscle isn't everything in a fight. I get on board, and I had to find a place to sleep rather quickly. It would probably be near the center, where any potential danger has to go through some railing and other people to get to me.

This would allow me to get ready for anything that would happen. Yeah, I was using people I didn't know for my protection, but it is their own fault for deciding to go on this ship isn't it? Oh well, I don't need philosophy, point is, I will use whoever and whatever to achieve my goals.

In a little bit, people began to board the ship, each of them eyeing the sailors warily. They are intimidated by them, but then again they are normal people. I turn around, to secure my spot, I decided to sleep near the captains cabin. "YOU!" I hear a familiar feminine voice shriek suddenly.

Great, just what I needed. I turn around, and the girl who I saved from the rape the previous night was standing their, her finger pointed at me, her face twisted in a shocked expression. Great, I have someone who knows I am not really a burn victim on board here.

"Yes, me. What, do you have a problem with burn victims or something?" I ask her in a silent reminder that she had better not tell anyone about me.

She catches the small threat, as her face pales a little. "Err..I have a small problem with people with masks on, that's it." Well, that was a decent cover up at least.

She quickly walks away, pale in the face, and just plain trying to get away from me. I don't blame her really, she probably figured out it was me who killed the guy, all I know is that she had better not tell anyone. Oh well, she will regret it if she does tell anyone.

I secure my spot, with a small warding jutsu. It makes it so that the person thinks that a couple of rats will eat their stuff in that spot, and that they should pity the person who set up their stuff here. Then, I explore the ship. It doesn't have rooms, so people have to camp on the front of the ship. It is about thirty feet long and about twenty feet wide. It has four sails on it, each used to catch the wind. The sails were plain white, except for one of them which had a giant fox on it. Their flag was a golden fox, which was standing on two legs, a sword in each hand, daring others to come closer.

I approve of that. I heard a strong male voice call out, "All right, you people still coming onboard have five minutes before you have to swim to catch up to the ship!" I was guessing that was the captain or the first-mate. Either way, I was happy to know we were going to leave soon.

"All passenger present, assemble near the captains cabin!" yelled the same strong voice. I head over to where everyone else is, and wait with them, staring at the man who called us. He didn't have the strong muscle of the sailors on it, but he had a commanding air about him. He had a sword at his hip, but it looked natural on him. He knew how to use it.

He looked at my stuff, and muttered something about 'poor fool, having to suffer the rats.' I wanted to laugh, but I don't think they would have gotten the joke. He looks at us, and yells out in his strong voice. "All right, you people are on board; we will be dropping all of you off at the hidden cloud village. Any stowaway caught, will have the anchor tied around him or her, and thrown over when we land. If you don't get off at the hidden cloud village, we will charge you double the money for a ticket. You can't pay up, and we will tie you to the anchor and throw you over board. NO EXCEPTIONS!" He screams.

"To you idiots on board," he says in a commanding voice "I am the captain. Anything bad that happens will be reported to me. My sailors will be punished, and so will you depending on the circumstances. I don't want anything bad to happen to my ship, any damages will be brought out of your hide. Now then, we are shoving off, so say goodbye to the land, and I hope," he gets a secret grin on his face, which says he knows something you don't "I hope you landlubbers get your sea legs, and fast." I knew what he was talking about; I have been on a boat before. It is pretty hard to stand, until you get used to the rocking motion of the ship.

I go grab some dinner; it is a good helping of potato stew, a slice of bread with butter on it, and a glass of fresh water. So appetizing. Ok, not really, but I was going to have to eat it. Anyway, I have had much worse on my way here, so it was rather easy to digest it. It didn't take me long to finish my meal. Then I took my stuff to the cook, and washed off my dish for him.

Might as well be nice to him, after all, he has to wash everyone else's dishes, and I have learned you had better treat the person who makes your food with respect. I got done washing my dishes, when I notice that other people have left their dishes behind. I might as well wash these dishes too; it isn't like I have something of major importance to do. I roll up my sleeves, leave my gloves on, and get a rag to wash the dishes. I start to whistle tune, just something to pass the time while I do this.

It took me, oh, about three hours to do all of the dishes. Just how many people came on board this ship? 'A lot' was the only answer I could think of. I started to walk out, and a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turn around, ready to kill the guy if he had any weapon in his hand. He didn't and he was also the cook of the place. "Look, whoever you are, what do you want?" He asks me.

This guy must think I have some ulterior motive or something, but I just needed something to pass the time. "You see, I was bored. I just needed something to do to pass the time. The only other thing to do on this ship is watch the water as we pass over it. That would get boring in about five minutes. Anyway, why are you complaining? You didn't have to do dishes." I told the guy.

He just looked me over, he couldn't tell much because of the cloak, the mask, and the gloves. Then he lets a wide grin consume his face. "Well, you are right. It would get pretty boring, and I don't have to do dishes. Guess I was a little suspicious that someone was actually willing to do work on this ship. Anyway, if you really are that bored, you can help me for breakfast and lunch too, what do you say?"

Let's look at the negatives. I can't really think of any. Now, let's look at the positives. I would be doing something other than standing, I would be able to avoid the people on board who I don't like, mostly all of them, and I would get to learn how to make food better. Well, this is a really hard choice. "Very well then, you have yourself a deal." I said, and then we shook hands on it.

"I will see you tomorrow, before the sun rises. We have to get breakfast out to the sailors and passengers before the sun starts to rise, or the captain will have our heads." He told me.I nodded to show him I understood, and then I headed off to go get some sleep.

Just like I promised, I woke up before everyone else, which isn't that hard to do when all people want to do is sleep. I head over to the kitchen, where the cook greets me. "There you are! Get your ass in here, and get ready!" Such a cheerful greeting.

I step inside, and I just have to ask him. "What are we making?"

He looks at me, and says "We are making pancakes, hope you can make a lot of them." I nodded my head.

He throws me an apron, and I tie it around my waste. Pancakes really aren't that hard to learn to make. "The batter is already ready; all we have to do is make the things. All right, you take the left grill, I will take the right. We don't have long before a sailor catches the smell of one, and then the passengers will be down our throat threatening us for breakfast. So, we had batter make a lot before the rush comes, do you understand?"

Let's see, get a lot ready before a rush of people try to kill us for food? Yeah, I got it. I get to the left grill, and I pour batter in a couple of places. Wait a couple minutes, flip them, wait a couple more minutes, and then flip them onto a plate for someone else to grab. I do this for a about ten minutes, and I got about twenty pancakes done, compared to the cooks thirty, yeah, this guy was good.

However, I heard something I didn't like. "FOOD IS READY!" Yelled a voice from outside, and I was guessing it was a passenger.

The cook gives me a quick look, and says "Prepare for impact."

What does he mean? Suddenly, the fifty pancakes we had ready were gone, and people were outside screaming at us to get done. I got to my grill very fast, and flip faster than I thought was possible. The cook is going even faster, mumbling about 'Stupid wiseass passenger saying the food is ready when we haven't even begun, when I find out who said it, I am cracking his ass in front of the entire ship as an example.' And so on, things like that.

People were threatening us, others were begging, and some others tried to break in to steal food. The cook promptly kicked them out, using a metal spatula. Didn't these people have anything better to do? **'Well kit, you are cooking for them because you have nothing better to do. Why should they have something to do?'** Prier thought to me.

Yeah, she had a point. But, come on, did they have to try to break in to steal food? After about an hour of flipping pancakes, the rush died down to a small trickle, and after the next twenty minutes, that trickle died down entirely. By the time we were done, I was panting slightly; who knew being a cook was so much trouble?

"Well boy," said the cooks in a couple pants of breathe "I really have to thank you. This would have been a lot worse if you weren't here. Tell me boy, what is your name?"

I didn't mind telling him; after all, what was a ship cook supposed to do to me? "Well kind sir, my name is Naruto."

The guy looked at me, and laughed. "Well, Naruto, my name is Jingo. I expect you to be here in one hour to help with lunch too. Until then, you are on break. Use it wisely." After saying that, he took off his apron, threw it onto a close rack, and then went out of the kitchen through a door.

I untie my apron, toss it on the same rack, and walk out the door. "You were one of the two making pancakes weren't you?" Said a familiar voice behind me.

Didn't this person have someone better to bother? I turn around, and I see the same woman who was going to be raped if I hadn't intervened. "Yes, I was one of the two people working. I need something to do on this ship, so I might as well help the cook. He has a hard enough job as it is alone." Then, I wait a bit to see if she has anything else to say.

She appears to be hesitating, before she says "I would like to thank you for saving me from that one man."

She didn't want to say the name, I felt a little sorry for her, it must be hard enough to thank me. "I accept your thanks. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to prepare for my next job in an hour. See you around."

I turn to walk away. "WAIT! You haven't even told me your name!" She said in a hurried voice.

I stop a second, before I casually toss her my name. "My name is Naruto." Then I continue to walk away.

"Well, my name is Viki. Nice to meet you, Naruto." I just chuckle as I continue on. Most people don't enjoy meeting me.

I had the same problem at lunch. Some idiot yelled food was ready while we were making the potatoes. A rush and we had to go into overtime. Man, being a cook is tiring work. I have new respect for them. I thought about how hard being a cook was, I only had a two hour break. It was longer than the last one, but I still had to prepare for the next time I cooked.

Later on, I had to prepare for the dinner rush. This one was worse than the other two by far. The people were waiting before we even started to cook, so you could only begin to imagine what happened when we started to cook. I never thought I would hate making Ramen, but apparently, people can't be patient in silence, they have to yell at the cook the entire time they are waiting.

Can't they just argue with themselves? I mutter curses, the entire time I am cooking. When the day was over, I was glad. I no longer had to cook, the dishes were done, and I was tired out. I couldn't wait for bed.

The cook stops me on the way out, and talks to me. "Naruto, I truly have to thank you, today could have been a lot worse without you. This is one of the worst crowds I have ever had! Most of the time, they don't come until we are at least cooking. I expect the same stuff out of you tomorrow, ok?"

I just nod my head. I don't have the energy to talk to him. I take my apron off, throw it onto the rack, and then I go to the place I have claimed as my own. I hit my makeshift bed, and I go to sleep in an instant.

I am awakened in the middle of the night, with a really loud 'boom' sound. Man, it is really uncomfortable to sleep with a mask on; it makes me think I am hearing things. I hear the 'boom' sound again. Why am I imagining the sound of a cannon? Wait…cannon? Oh shit!

I get up immediately, and hear the captain roar out "MEN! We have pirates! I want you to turn us around, and prepare our cannon! Fire when you have a clear shot!"

I hear another cannon fire from the other ship, and the boat rocks back and forth after getting hit. "SHIT!" yells the captain. "What was hit?"

A crew member comes running to the captain and tells him. "Captain, our engines were hit. We have no chance at out running them now."

The captain gets a dark look on his face, and begins to mutter. A second cannon shell hit the ship, and it was starting to get really unpleasant. Another crew member comes running to the captain, and tells him his grave news. "Captain! They hit our cannons! We have nothing left to defend ourselves!"

The captain looks at his crew, and tells them his grave news. "Men, we will have to surrender. I won't risk the lives of our passengers. I just hope the pirates leave us in peace afterwards."

Yeah, like I was going to let my only chance at the cloud-nin slip by me. Personally, I like my idea more. "Captain!" I call out to him, as I jog to him.

He looks at me, and says "You are the one who helped the cook? Well, what do you want?" I

look at him, and I ask him "How many pirate ships are there?"

"According to our eyes, I would say three pirate ships." He tells me in a sarcastic tone, lined with frustration.

"Is there anyone you want to take as a hostage?" I ask him.

"I would like the captain of the pirates. You see the middle ship? He will probably be on that one. Wait, why are you even asking me this?" He asked me in a confused voice.

I grin under my mask. "Captain," I begin to tell him. "I will take care of all three of those pirate ships, and then we will continue on to the cloud village after repairs are made, deal?"

The captain looks me up and down. "Kid, or Naruto was your name? If you can get rid of those three pirate ships, and bring me the captain, I would carry you to the hidden cloud village on my back."

That would be a sight to see, but I wasn't going to make him do that. "So, Naruto, how do you plan to do that?" He asks me.

I laugh. Then, a cannon ball comes flying where we are, and is on a direct course for the captain. Everyone sees it glowing off the fire the other hits have made. The ship crew looks away, the captain braces himself, and I catch the cannonball with my tail.

The captain is the first to look up, then he sees my tail holding the cannonball, and then he sees who the tail belongs too. "SWEET BEARD OF BLACKBEARD!" He cries out.

The rest of the crew and the passengers look over at me. They see the tail. They all gasp, and a couple people begin to scream. I take off my mask, and I take off the cloak. Then, I take off the gloves. "Captain," I said while I was purring. "It will be easier to take care of them than you think." Then I let out another laugh.

I rush to the edge of the ship, and jump off. Putting chakra at the bottom of my feet, I stand on the water. Time for some intimidation. I let the red chakra surround me, and it starts to radiate off of me so that everyone can see it. Then I rush the ships. The ships begin to fire cannonballs, but this time they are directed at me.

Whenever a cannonball was going to hit me, I deflected it with my tail. One cannonball, I even slashed in half with my claws. I change direction, and go for the ship on the right. It would be easy to sink the ships, the only problem would be getting the hostage. I rush full speed at the ship, and when I was going to hit the side, I don't even begin to slow. I put my tail in front of me like a huge spike. I smash into the side of the ship, point my tail downward, and drag my tail through the bottom of the ship.

This creates a large gash, where water fills this ship up. First ship taken care of, and I haven't even started yet. I smash out of the other side of the ship, and then I jump on top of the sinking one. **"RUN YOU FOOLS!" **I say in a demonic voice to all the crew members onboard.

They scrambled out of my way, and so I ran to the end of the ship that was closest to the middle ship, and I jumped to the middle ship. I land on it, and then I use my claws to slash down the main mast, that way they can't get that far if they get away. Then I launch a fire ball at another mast, to keep them busy until I return.

I rush to the other side of the ship, and I slash a random pirate who got in my way. Fool, that should teach him. I jump high into the air, and land onto the other ship, tail first. I smash through the top layer, then I hit the second layer, and that doesn't even slow me down.

I land feet first on the final layer, and plunge my tail out the sides, and use it to carve a hole into the side. Then, my tail slits the bottom of the ship open, and I slam through the layers again to land on the top one. I didn't even have to threaten these ones; they were too busy going for life boats to care about me.

I only had one more objective, get the captain of all three of them, and take him hostage. Easier said than done, but I preferred it that way. I jumped off, back onto the middle ship, and I was greeted by a bunch of humans with sabers in their hands. **"Do you people really want to mess with a demon?"** I ask them in the most demonic voice I can muster.

"Damn straight we do you monster!" Screams one of the pirates. Another one yells out, "We would lay our lives down for the captain!" Well, they got guts, and they are loyal, that is two points for them. However, they are getting in my way, minus three points.

One rushes forward, better than your average person, not even close to a trained swordsman. I just coil my tail around his leg, and throw him over the side. Two more charge me, and I charge right back. I head to the one in front of me first, slash his saber in half, and then I spin in a full circle, and cut a large chunk out of his head, sending blood onto the others.

I don't stop, I continue to spin, and I slam my tail into another one, then I drop to the floor, and then I use my tail to hold up my body, and I spin again to nail anyone close to me. I use my tail to jump, as someone takes a slash at it, and then I back flip in the air, and slam my tail into his face and send him reeling over the edge.

There are four left, and they are circling me. They move slowly, keeping up a guard stance. If they won't make a move, I will. I make a clone of myself, and I quickly henge into a barrel. Then my clone launches a regular barrel at one, and then sends me a different way. The one I was going for moved out of the way, and the other one slashed the barrel to stop it. My clone stood perfectly still, and then one of the pirates rushed him. He slammed his sword into my clones gut, and then the others followed soon after.

My clonehas four swords going into him, all around his stomach and chest area. He has blood pouring out of him, when could I make a clone that well? Oh well, I would have to remember that my shadow clones actually come with blood and live longer now.

My clone just grins. **"You boys did good to hit me; however, you had better make sure you get the right person next time." **Then my clone begins to laugh, and then I go back to my original form, and I begin to laugh as well.

The four pirates look at me, and then at my clone, with a pale look in their face. Too bad, it is too late for them. My clone stops laughing, as a sudden wave of chakra enters it, and then it explodes in a fiery mess. It left a small hole in the ship, and killed the four men around it. That was too easy. I turn around, and I see more of the ships crew has appeared, ready to fight me. I was going to finish them off quickly.

Using my chakra, I bring the water around the boat up to me. Then I form it into a large dragon head, and I grin maniacally at the rest of the crew. **"My pet is very hungry."** I say to them, and then I slam it into them. It lands in the center of them, and goes through the board, and then I make it rip up under a couple more. It fly's through the air, and then it turns around, and smashes into another group, and the pirates are thoroughly panicked.

I just walk by them and the one or two that have their wits take a swing at me, and it only ended with their blood all over my hands. I head for the captains cabin, and I smash the door open. Inside is a fairly old man, he looks about sixty. He is bent over a piece of paper, a pen in one hand, and all he says is, "What do you want."

I grin, he isn't expecting a demon.** "I am here for you, what else?"** He stops moving his pen, and he looks at me.

He appraises me, and all he asks is, "Are you here to take my soul to the next world?" I couldn't believe it, this guy thought I was the Grim Reaper or something?

**"No, I am here to take you hostage. Nothing personal, but I have something I need to do."** He looks me over a second time, like he was trying to make sure I was real.

Then he stands up, he has no fear on his face, even though I have red chakra surrounding me. "Very well then, I will go with you. Fighting you would be a futile effort anyway." So, he was evaluating my strength. Nice to know he isn't cocky, but I doubt he made it as captain being cocky anyway.

I strap him to my back using my tail, and then I walk out of the captain's cabin. Two more crew member surround me. "Let our captain go!" they yell, both of them raising a saber in each hand. So, a couple more of them still want to try to stop me? This ship trip was well worth it.

**"I will let him go if you can kill me."** Was the only thing I tell them. They both charge me, what fools. Then something happens, one of them starts to make hand seals, and I knew these weren't your ordinary pirates. **"How do you two know hand seals!"** I scream at them.

"Oh, my bad, I taught them that." Said the captain with a sheepish grin on his face. Great, the captain knew some ninja teaching. One of the crew disappeared in a puff of smoke, and was replaced with a puddle of water. I smash my foot behind me, and I slam it into his face when he reappears. They may have ninja techniques, but they still fight like predictable street brawlers.

That sent the one I kicked through the wall behind me, and then I heard a splash of water. I must have hit him harder than I thought. That leaves me alone with only one of them. I show him my claws, and then I slash his two swords in half. He looks from one sword to the other, and starts to do some hand seals I have never seen before. Then, water comes from around us, and collects in his hand in the shape of a sword. Then, the thing freezes solid, into pure ice. I raise my hand, and fire collects in my hand in the shape of a sword. Then, I enlarge the sword to twice its size, and then I look at him and grin. I smash my sword downward, and he tries to block it with his sword.

My fire melted his ice, continued downward, slashed him in half, and then I smashed my fire sword into the ship. I leave it their, and flames start to sprout from the ship. Time to leave. I rush to the side, and jump off the ship. The captain on my back panics, and screams out "You are trying to kill us!"

I just grin, and then we hit the water. I wish I could have seen his face, but I was already rushing along the water back to the ship I was on earlier.

I get near the ship, and then I jump up onto the deck. Everyone there stares at me in shock, and then the captain walked up to the front of the crowd, and just stares at me. I uncoil my tail, and let the old captain slide off of my back. "Here is the captain of the ship." I say in my normal voice.

I didn't need to intimidate the people on the ship I was riding. The captain looks from the man to me, and then back to the man, a look of disbelief on his face. Then, he gives a wide grin, and starts to clap. The rest of the crew also begin to clap, a couple of them whistle, and slowly but surely, the passengers also begin to clap.

It gave me a small warm feeling, but it wouldn't last that long. All of a sudden, a strong weariness overtook my body. It was becoming hard, just to stand! 'Prier, are you doing this?' I thought to her. **'No kit, it is merely a side effect.'** Side effect? A side effect of what?

I drop to my knees, suddenly breathing very heavily. I was having trouble just breathing, the world is darkening, I can't stay conscious. The last thing I remember before blacking out was the captain yelling for someone to get the medic, and to help me. Kind guy, but what happened to me? I had to get Prier to tell me; otherwise it would all be a pain in the ass to figure out on my own.

I was in the dank and dark room I usually go to. I can't move my body; I have trouble breathing in my mind. What happened to me? "Oh kit…I can't believe you are like this."

My skin freezes, I couldn't do a thing to stop her! This could turn very, very, bad. She chuckled, probably sensing my fear. "Don't worry kit; I won't take advantage of you while you are in this state."

I let out a sigh of relief. However, what happened to me? "Well kit, you are probably wondering what happened." I was, but I also realize that I can't talk right now.

I don't have the energy to do so. "Well kit, it was you overusing your chakra."

Wait, how could I overuse my chakra? I was a damn half demon; I couldn't run out of chakra. "Well kit, you look confused, so I will explain it to you. If you were a regular demon, you could use all the chakra you want, but you are only half demon, so you have a limit. However, you won't know what that limit is, nothing warns you that you are about to reach it, and you only feel the effects after you release the chakra.

You kept chakra to walk across water, use a couple jutsu's and used it to make yourself surrounded by chakra. That is severely draining, and it cost you. Ever wonder why I only kill in my full demon form? It is because when I look human, I too become a half demon, and I have the same type of limit you do. I made the mistake of destroying a town in half demon form, and it cost me like it is costing you."

Great, so I couldn't use chakra like crazy anymore? Being a half demon isn't as good as I thought it would be. "Kit, I also thought I would tell you, it only costs you chakra if you continually use it. If you use it in small burst, like to use I fireball, but don't do anything else, it regenerates at an alarming rate.

However, if you keep using it, like to hold yourself above water, or make yourself intimidating, then it will affect your chakra." Ok, if I use it in small bursts, it regenerates almost instantly, but if I constantly use it, then I have to suffer like I am. Got it.

"Finally kit, your chakra source is unlimited." Wait, did I hear that correctly? I try to wheeze out the question, but I can barely breathe, so I couldn't ask.

Prier looks at me, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Yes kit, I know what you are going to ask. Yes, I did say your chakra source was 'unlimited.' Demons don't have the limitation that you humans do; they can do what they want with chakra, when they want. Why do you think they could go on rampages for days? They don't have a chakra limit, which is what makes them so difficult. You have the same thing, however, being only half demon, you get what we demons call 'chakra sickness.'

As you can tell, chakra sickness makes you really weak, you can barely talk, if you can talk at all, and you have to rely on others to care for you. Take my advice kit; try not to hold your chakra unless you have to. That way it can regenerate, which mean you need to avoid fighting on water, using chakra to amplify your strength and speed, and using your intimidation technique. Well, let me rephrase that, you can do it, but only if you keep the battle short. If it drags out too long, then you will suffer the consequences.

However, the more you use your chakra, the longer it will take for you to reach your limit. It sort of grows as you use chakra. Even in small bursts, it grows a little." Great, I couldn't use my intimidation move on tough or long battles?

Well, it was nice to know that my limit would get bigger after a while. Prier the walks to me, sits cross-legged, and puts my head on her lamp. An alarm went through me, didn't she promise not to seduce me in my current state? She chuckled, and then proceeded to pet my head. I couldn't stop her. "Don't worry kit, I won't seduce you because you didn't know about the consequences. I do like to play a little fair at least. However, if you pass out because of chakra sickness again, then I will seduce you next time, after all, you know the consequences now."

I relax visibly. It felt good, like Prier was a mother, and she was going to help me. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. "Oh yeah, kit, if you start to think of me as a mother, I will smack you over the head. I don't want the person I am trying to seduce thinking of me in those terms." If I could have, I would have laughed.

I was too weak though, so I closed my eyes, and I wondered if I could go to sleep in my mind. "Kit, in case you were wondering, yes you can sleep in your mind. What do you think I do here all the time?" Well, she has one quality of a mother at least, she is a mind reader. Thinking that, I drift off into sleep.

I woke up, and I was blinded by the sun. Ah, why couldn't it be a little dimmer here? "Captain! He is awake!"

I was guessing that it was one of the crew members. I slumped forward, I am still a little dizzy, but other than that, I don't really feel that bad. I hear footsteps traveling down the ship. I can't feel the ship rocking. Where are we? Did we make it to the dock? I see the captain enter the room I am in. He looks a little embarrasses, the kind of look you get when you want to ask a question, but don't think that it is appropriate.

I knew which one it was. "Captain," I say, and his head snaps up, looking at me in the eyes. "I am a half demon."

His eyes widen in surprise. "What? How did you?" I grin.

"Know what you were going to ask? It is the first question anyone asks when they see my true appearance. Why should you be any different? Now, do you see why I wear a mask, cloak, and gloves? It saves me a lot of questions. That, and most people don't run away in fear." I told him.

The captain grins. "Yeah, but most people don't owe you for saving their ship. You are welcome aboard this ship anytime you want in my opinion. It is the least I can do. If any other passenger has a problem, they can throw themselves overboard for all I care. However, we have a problem." He gets a serious look on his face.

The dizziness leaves me, as I listen intently to what he has to say. "If you haven't noticed, we are shore bound. We are on the edge of a forest. We cut down a couple trees for use to repair the ship, but apparently a Dryad like person lives here, and took a couple of my crew and passengers for 'trespassing' as she called it. I need to ask you a favor; would you please go get them? I don't like to have people from my ship taken, but I am unable to stop her. I am decent with a blade, but it doesn't matter when she can use the tree roots to wrap around me."

Sounds like a female wood using ninja. Posing as a Dryad though? That is an amusing thought. "Captain, will you leave this spot without them?" I ask him.

He gives me a hard and determined look. "No, unless they are dead, I won't leave anyone behind." I have to admire his conviction.

Guess I have to get to work, after all, I still have a score to settle with the cloud-nin. "Captain, how many casualties from the Dryad, and the pirate ship?" I ask.

I might as well get a good number of the lives lost. "We lost 5 crew members to the pirates, and 3 more to the Dryad. We only lost one passenger, and that was because of a cannonball." So, nine are dead.

"How many were taken, and do you have names of them?" I ask.

He looks me over, and tells me. "She has our cook, my first-mate, and three crew members. She also has two male passengers, and one female one who seems to scream at you. You know, the one who had a shocked expression on her face when she saw you were coming on board."

Yeah, I knew her. Viki, I believe her name was. "Very well captain, I will go get them for you." I stand up, and I regain my balance.

I stumble a bit; I have to get back to normal. I walk off of the ship, and down the plank. Some of the crew members give me thumbs-up, others yell out "Hi!"

However, the passengers look at me with fear and hate in their eyes. Some of them, shield their children from my direction, like the mere sight of me will kill them. Just like the people in Konoha, so it is pretty easy to ignore them. I go to the forest, and take to the branches. "I wouldn't go there!" I looked back, and one of the crew members was yelling to me. "There is a Dryad in there, and she isn't too happy right now. The ship is repaired, but the captain won't go on without them, so we have some problems."

I just grin. "My job," I yell back at him "Is to go rescue the people the Dryad took. I will be back shortly. Don't have a party without me!" After I say that, I rush off into the woods. Now let's see, if I was a female ninja posing as a Dryad, where would I go?

To the place with the most water and trees, that is where. I have to find a stream, and follow it to the center of the forest. I just wish that this was going to be easy, but I have a feeling this is going to suck. My feelings don't seem to be wrong anymore, and I hated it.

It wasn't that hard to locate a stream, the sound of rushing water in a quiet forest isn't that hard. I locate the stream, and start to follow it. "YOU FOOLS DARE ENTER MY FOREST, CUT DOWN MY TREES, AND NOW ASK TO BE LET GO! WHO DO YOU MORTALS THINK YOU ARE?"

Ok, it was easier to find her than I thought. It might have been harder, except that she has to yell when talking. "I AM TRYING TO THINK OF A GOOD REASON I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU, BUT I CAN'T FIND ANY!"

I heard a sort of ripping sound, like a tree being unearthed, and then a man screaming, but it gets cut off. Ok, she is killing them, I have to move. I rush forward, and then I hear another scream which gets cut off. Great, that makes two. I jump onto a tree branch, making sure that I am as quiet as possible. I see the woman, she has light brown skin, her hair is green, and she has bark fashioned into clothing. She really does look like a Dryad; however, she is using hand seals to make the woods obey her. Not something a Dryad would do. She uses another tree root, to impale another man.

Viki, the first-mate, Jingo, and one of the crew members are still alive. She killed the two male passengers, and another two sailors. She must have killed one out of my earshot. "NOW THEN, WHICH ONE OF YOU PEOPLE WILL BE NEXT?"

Does she have to yell? It gets annoying and fast, if I was one of the people she captured, I would beg her to kill me so I wouldn't have to listen to it anymore. "SHOULD IT BE YOU?" She asks indicating the cook.

"OR YOU?" she asks, sliding her hand under Viki's chin, and then she goes to the first-mate and sailor.

"OR SHOULD IT BE ONE OF YOU TWO?" She starts laughing, but one of my favorite things to do, is make it so that people can't laugh.

I grin, as I get ready to strike. "OR SHOULD I KILL OUR LITTLE GUEST FIRST?" She yells out.

Suddenly, a tree vine smacks me from behind, and plummets me to the Earth. I slam my tail against a tree, do a front flip, and land on my feet. **"Well, that could have gone better."** I say in my demonic voice.

"MY, MY, WE HAVE AN INTRUDER. HOW SHOULD I DEAL WITH YOU?" She asks in that annoying voice.

**"For starters, you could stop yelling so much, it really hurts my ears. That and your face doesn't really do a lot for my eyes either." **I told her in my demonic voice.

Her face goes red with anger. "I AM TRYING TO COME UP WITH A GOOD REASON NOT TO KILL YOU. DO YOU HAVE ANY REASON I SHOULDN'T?"

She is actually asking me? Very well then, I will tell her. **"Really simple really, you are diverting your power to hold the rest of the group with the tree vines. You don't stand a chance against me while your power is divided."**

She gets a thoughtful look on her face. Then, the vines around the others disappear. **"You people had better get out of here, this is going to turn ugly real quick. Ship is that way. I will be back there after I am done with her." **I say pointing my thumb behind me.

The rest of the living group run behind me, and head off into the forest. **"Now that all the distractions are out of the way, lets get down to business."** Saying that, I rush forward, claws extended, and take a slash at her.

She just sinks into the ground, like she is in quicksand. She disappears completely from my view, and I take up a guard stance. I thrust my tail underground, to sense the vibrations of her coming.

Where is she? I am unable to find an exact point, but I have to be really cautious. Suddenly, I hear movement, and I jump out of the way as a tree vine slams into the ground where I used to be standing. The a couple roots shoot out of the ground and wrap around my legs. I slash myself out of the roots with my claws, and jump immediately afterward to get out of range.

I have to find out where she is, but how am I going to do that? She is the color of the forest, so she blends into it. This is going to be tougher than I thought. I could set a fire, but the ship is too close, and there is a good chance I will be caught in the fire. I don't want to know how immune I am to burns, so I don't plan to find out. Water is an option, but the trees would absorb it too fast. I don't know any jutsu's that could affect the woods, and I don't know how effective a rock jutsu would be.

I roll, as a root in the shape of a spike erupts from the ground. I barely dodge it, and it manages to scratch my clothes. It misses me, but that was too close for my own comfort. I jump after I am done rolling, as a couple more spikes come from the ground. Maybe I should use a couple 'area of effect' jutsus? Those seem to be my best option.

But, they also consume a lot of chakra, and I need to watch it. If chakra sickness hits me, it is basically over. I from water in my hand, and freeze it into a spear. Then I throw the spear into the ground, and jump behind a tree. The spear hits the ground, opens up, and launches a bunch of icicles into random directions.

It slams a couple of the icicles into the tree I am hiding behind. I hear it hit multiple spots, but no sign it hit the person I wanted it to. I wish I had an exact time it takes my chakra to regenerate. This would make it a lot easier to time my fights.

I pick up a pretty good size rock, and put a lot of my chakra into it. I hope that this idea works. I toss the rock over into the clearing, and just forget about it. I don't really need to keep an eye on it until later. A ball of water appears in my hand, and then I put some of the fires fumes into the water to act like a sort of poison. Then I launch the ball of water at a random tree and hope for the best. I probably missed, but if I can weaken the trees here, it will make the battle a little easier.

Suddenly, a bunch of needle sized thorns came flying at me from all direction, and so I put up a red chakra shield. When the barrage stops, I immediately drop the shield. Chakra sickness is starting to make me a littlejumpy.

I start to run forward, after all, a sitting target is a dead one. I make sure that I am near the rock I filled up with chakra though. I might need it. I pick up another rock, and fill that one with chakra as well, and then I toss it near the clearing where the other rock is. I just hope that they aren't too close together. The tree near me groans, and so I rush away from the spot as one of the branches smashes into the ground where I was standing.

It is a good thing that she is only using wood jutsus, because if she knew some earth ones I would be in some deep shit right now. I rush to a tree, and twist my body, and slam my tail into the tree. The tree shudders, but it doesn't fall over. Ok, that plan won't work.

Then, I feel an intense amount of chakra go into the tree. I jump away, and duck behind another tree as that tree explodes, sending splinters and tree branches in all directions. It is a little like my clone exploding technique, except with trees, not bad.

I scoop up another rock, charge it full of chakra, and toss it into the same clearing as the other two. Why though, why can't I sense her chakra as she is controlling the trees and roots? I should be able to sense it, unless it is like a bloodline, but what is this? I get away from where I am, as a giant plant sprouts from where I am, and spits a purple gunk at me. I get out of the way, and the purple stuff melts the other things it lands on. Then the plant goes back underground.

Great, just what I need, more hostile vegetation. I run away, pick up another rock, charge it full of chakra, and toss it near the other rocks. Suddenly, a strange plant slams into me full force, and sends me barreling into the clearing where I threw the rocks. Then, a couple of roots erupt from the ground, and secure my hands and legs to my body. Then a couple of larger roots wrap themselves around my body, and completely immobilize me. Well, I can still move my head, but my body is stuck.

"LOOK WHAT I CAUGHT!" Said a very loud and annoying voice to my side. I turn my head, and there she is.

Where was she this entire time? "YOU LASTED LONGER THAN MOST, BUT HOW COULD YOU BEAT ME? I AM INVINCIBLE IN A FOREST!" Then she lets out the most annoying laugh I have ever heard. Imagine thirteen women scratching a chalkboard, and you might get a feel for what it is like.

It is worse with my sensitive ears. "NOW THEN, WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH YOU?" I grin; she is standing near one of the rocks I charged with chakra.

**"I don't know what you should do with me, but there is something you can do for me."** Then I give an even wider grin.

"YOU MAY BE A LITTLE CUTE, IN A STRANGE ANIMILISTIC WAY, BUT I DON'T WANT TO KISS YOU." Did she really think that is what I meant?

I begin to give a dark chuckle. **"No, that isn't it. You can die. That would be doing something for me."** She has a confused look on her face, and then I let loose the chakra in the rocks.

All four of them explode at once, sending rock fragments everywhere, and a couple even hit me through the roots, so they must have been going fast. Thank my luck that none hit me in the head, or I would be dead. The female ninja wasn't so lucky, her eyes shot wide open, blood started to dribble from her mouth, and she collapsed.

The roots around me weakened, and I tore myself out of the little snare. I stand up, and I walk over to her. She looks at me, and begins to laugh. Not the annoying laugh from earlier, but a simple melodious laugh.

It sounded so much better than her other one. "You know what? It is nice to know I am dieing in a forest. I have always loved the woods, even when I was a little girl. You are strong you know that? Could be the demon blood in you, but I think I would have lost even if you didn't have the help of that. You are very strong willed, and I pity people who get in your way or anger you."

She lets out another laugh. "I just hope you can run fast." She says suddenly. "I am bound by blood to this forest. I gave the lake some of my blood, for control of the woods and plants, which is why you couldn't feel my chakra in case you were wondering. However, you had better run back to your ship fast. The forest won't be that happy that you killed me." She lets out another laugh, and then her eyes get a glazed look, and then her entire body goes limp.

What did she mean the forest would be angry? Suddenly, the earth around me begins to shake, and I see a bunch of rose bushes launch thorns at me. What the hell! She is dead. 'The forest won't be happy that you killed me,' that is what she said. Could that mean that the forest is actually going to try to get revenge for her?

I get my answer, when a giant tree root erupts from under me, and I have to slash it off of me. I land on the ground, ad I run on the path back to the ship. I don't think that it would be a smart idea for me to run along the tree branches while the forest is in this state. I keep running along the ground, as thorns fly over head, a couple of plants launch some acid at me, and I make sure I can dodge it. I roll forward, when a couple of tree try to drop their branches on me, I stand up, and begin to run away again.

I continue running as I sidestep to the left, as a giant tree root slam into where I was just standing. Then another tree root jumps in the way of where I am going, and I use chakra to amplify my jump so that I can clear it.

I land on the other side, regain my balance, and continue to run away. A couple of smaller tree roots snake in front of me, and then form a net in my path. I slash through the net with my claws, and continue forward. Suddenly, the ground under me drops into a pitfall, and there are a bunch of sharp roots at the bottom. I quickly grasp the ledge, flip over the ledge, and continue to run.

I sidestep to me right, as a tree branch slams into where I was standing, and then I jump over a small vine that was trying to trip me. Suddenly, two vines are coming at me at breakneck speed, one at my neck, and the other at my ankle. I jump forward, put myself straight as a board, and twist my body into a corkscrew, so that I avoid the two vines. When I hit the ground, I roll forward, and get up quickly to begin running again. I continue to rush forward, as fast as I can, adrenaline pumping through me.

I am getting tired, and I don't know how far I have to run. Suddenly, a couple of tree fall in front of me, and a couple of the plants that spit acid get up between the cracks. They start to launch their purple gunk at me, and I have to dodge like a maniac. I duck, twist, jump, and just about anything else I can do while running forward.

Then, a couple of leaves detach from the trees, and rush forward, and look a lot sharper than usual. The leaves cut down the other acid spewing plants, so yes, they were pretty sharp. I put up my red chakra shield, and continue to run forward. The leaves slam into my shield, and make me grunt with the effort of keeping it up. When that barrage stops, I drop my shield, and am relieved I don't feel the side effects of chakra sickness. I jump over the first fallen tree, and then I begin to run along the path of fallen trees.

Leaves come flying at me from the tops of the trees, and so I jump over all of them with a giant leap. I land on the other side, just as some rose bushes launch their needles at me! I slam my tail into the ground to take to the air, but some of the needles still land in my arm. I rush forward, while clutching my arm, and I see light over there! I don't care anymore, I charge my legs full of chakra, and go even faster than I thought possible to get out of the forest.

My reckless charge cost me though, a couple acid plants got some of their purple goop on my back, and it BURNED! It was really painful, but I still had to continue running. A couple of vines tripped me, but I was going so fast that I continues to roll at a faster than normal speed. I ended rolling out of the forest and into the water where the ship was.

I had a couple of needles in my back, and a couple of the sharp leaves imbedded themselves into my chest. Guess I couldn't dodge everything. I heard a couple of voices, something about calling for some medical attention, but I couldn't hear that well. Blackness blocked my vision, as I passed out because of the pain.

I woke up in a small bed, and to my right, were some 'get well' cards. I was alive when they found me, so why should I die when I am recovering? I get up, and I groan. The burn marks on my back haven't completely healed, so it hurts to move my back. My other wounds are nothing compared to that, and the needles and leaves have been pulled out. The needle wounds have completely healed, and the leaf wounds are nothing more than scratches now.

I love being a half demon for the most part. I look down; my mask and cloak are completely destroyed. My gloves appear to be ok, except for the occasional scratch in them. Where am I? The door opens, and the captain enters. "How are you doing?"

I wanted to laugh. I only got my ass handed to me by a forest; I am doing pretty bad actually. "I'm ok." I lied. I wanted to get out of here.

"You are in my cabin; I hope you don't mind too much. I had the crew get you a new cloak and mask." He tosses two objects at me, and I catch them. One is a dark green cloak, and has the word 'monster' on the back; the word was covered in gold. The mask was a mask that an ANBU member would wear, except that the animal on it was a fox. I look at the captain, and I say "Is this your idea of a joke?"

He laughed. "No, I didn't get them for you. It was my crew. Anyway, I thought you would like to know that you were out for two days. We are at the hidden cloud village. You have to get off. Put those on, and get off. I will always remember you Naruto, but this is goodbye."

Saying that, he walked out. I look at the cloak and the mask. It can't be helped, so I put them on. I notice something about the cloak though; it has a couple hidden pockets in it for weapons. So the crew wasn't only playing a sick joke it appears. I walk out of the cabin, off of the ship and walk onto the ground. It is snowing slightly, and I realize I had a birthday a little bit ago.

So, I am fifteen. However, now that I am here, I had a 'friend' to visit. My face becomes slightly twisted behind my mask, and I walk into the crowd. I disappear from sight, as I begin to hunt down my prey.

General Badaxe-Ok, I would like to apologize to all the people who e-mailed my bothers account. Apparently, my brother and I forgot to turn on anonymous reviews, so some of you couldn't leave a review. The situation has been remedied. So if I yelled at you because you e-mailed, but couldn't leave a review, I am deeply sorry. Anyway, I still don't know if I should scrap the pole, but you will know when I update next. Until my next update, see you all later!

P.S.-I got this done a couple days ago, but fanfiction wouldn't let me upload the file. Sorry for it being a little late.


	8. Chapter 8

General Badaxe- All right, this is definitely one of the fics I enjoy writing. It is followed closely by my other fic, T.O.C. But, this one still comes in first. Anyway, even though I enabled anonymous reviews, a couple people still e-mailed the account to ask for what they want. WHY! Is it that hard to hit the review button below! Anyway, all of them basically ask for the same thing, they go along the lines of 'Naruto is now fifteen. Do you think you could add a lemon?' If you people want a lemon so bad, fine, I will give you a lemon, if only to make you people leave me alone. However, as you people are about to learn, you should be careful what you wish for, you might just get it.

Ok, I am now in the hidden cloud village. Now, for the really hard part, finding the one ninja I want in a city while avoiding revealing what village I am from. This is going to be a bigger pain in the ass than I first thought. I am walking down the street, and people are staring at me. Not with hate filled glares, but with looks of curiosity.

I am wearing the pair of original gloves I got, but I now have a fox mask, and a dark green cloak with the word 'monster' on the back in gold letters. I still think the crew wanted to play a joke on me, and probably on all the villagers of the cloud village. After all, people don't really expect a monster when they see that. I need information is the only problem I really have.

Well, I have that problem, and I need to find a place to sleep. That is just another thing of my growing 'to do list while in the cloud village.' "Hey buddy." I look over, and I see a street vendor. Was he signaling me? I look behind me, and see no one else, so I walk over to him.

"What do you want?" I ask him in an impatient tone.

He gives me a wide grin, as he says "Well buddy, you look lost. A ninja like yourself, you should own a map of the place, you agree?"

I look at him, and say "I am not a ninja."

He gets a puzzled expression on his face, and asks "Then why are you wearing a mask, a cloak, and gloves? Only ninjas need to conceal who they are, right?" Well, time for the first person in the cloud village to learn that I am a 'burn victim.'

"Look 'buddy,' I say in a dangerous tone "I am not a ninja, but a burn victim. Would you like to walk around, where everyone can see your charred skin? The looks of pity you receive, and a lot of people avert their eyes, afraid that you will burst into flames any second, as though the fire continues to live on inside of you?" By the end of it, I am screaming at him, but I still have more to say.

"Children refuse to go near me; my skin is completely black, from my feet to my face! It is a miracle I am still alive! 'Only ninjas need to disguise themselves' you say! My very face scares children and gives them nightmares, I am either hated or pitied, people like you mistake me for a ninja, and sometimes other ninja try to kill me because I look like a threat! All because of some damn fire!" I am pretending to be huffing at the end of that outburst.

The vendor just stares at me, and a couple people who were walking around have stopped, and stare at me. Some have looks of fear in their face, others have looks of pity, and it is all going according to my plan.

Now, it should be a little easier to walk around, without raising suspicion. However, the problem comes when I have to run after I kill a certain cloud-nin. However, I still have to find a place to stay. "Well, If isn't Naruto. So this is where you escaped to. Funny thing meeting you here."

I froze. I recognized that voice. I turn around, and there he is, standing with all the arrogance he had ever had. Sasuke. "What are you doing all the way out here Sasuke?"

I ask him, not bothering to hide the surprise in my voice. He looks me up and down, and says "A burn victim? You seem to have gotten smarter eh dobe?"

I just stare at him, and I growl "Shut up teme" He just chuckles. "You never answered my question." I say as an after thought.

He gets a dark look on his face, and says "I am here with my teacher."

My face freezes. Kakashi-sensei is here? Shit, this is going to be a problem. "You mean to tell me that Kakashi-sensei id here?" I ask him, hoping that that isn't true.

"No, Kakashi is not here." He told me.

Wait, no 'sensei' at the end of his name? Now I am confused. "If Kakashi-sensei is not here, then who is teaching you?" I ask a little surprised.

"It is a man named Orochimaru." Sasuke says.

Rage boils to my brain before anything else, and I yell out "That is the bastard who killed Old-Man Hokage! How could you have him teach you!"

Sasuke looks at me, and says "How could you run away from the village that raised you?" Damn him, he had a point.

I didn't answer, and then Sasuke said "I left to get revenge, and for that, I need power. Orochimaru is the one who has a lot of power, so I need him. When he is no longer useful, then I will abandon him. Tell me Naruto, why did you leave?"

I looked at him, and the silence was filled with tension. "I left the village…" I said slowly. "So that I could kill a certain cloud-nin." I whisper the last part, so that only Sasuke can hear me.

Sasuke laughs. "You really aren't that different than me Naruto."

I laugh at that statement. "Trust me on this much Sasuke, we may be a little alike, but because of this cloud-nin, we are worlds apart." Sasuke and I just laugh.

We will be parting soon, him to get power, and me to get revenge. However, I might as well give Sasuke fair warning. "Sasuke, before you go, I want you to know this. I am going to kill Orochimaru. If you get in my way, then I am going to kill you. That is a promise, and I always keep my promises."

He walks up, and punches me in the shoulder. I grin behind my mask, and punch him in the shoulder. That is our kind of way of saying farewell. We both turn around, and disappear from each others view, in true ninja fashion, by blending in with our surroundings.

It was a good thing I met him here, if I met him at Orochimaru's base without knowing he was with him, he could have gotten me when I was surprised. However, if Sasuke is smart, he won't be around when I attack, or if he is, he won't try to stop me. I am serious about killing him if he gets in my way.

However, I did steal a map from the vendor when he wasn't looking. I did however, put some money in his little bag, so technically it wasn't 'stealing.' I just didn't want him to know I purchased one, he might just report me to someone. I didn't want to take the chance, no matter how small it is.

I am walking down the street, and all the while I am looking at the map. Ok, the quickest way to the inn, is through this alleyway. I stop and look at the alley. It is dark, dank, and no signs of life are there. Not even rats are walking around. Ok, because I don't even see a rat, I know that a couple of people are probably waiting in there, waiting to ambush the first unsuspecting tourist who comes through there.

Well, it isn't a trap if the person knows about it. That and the bait doesn't know it either. But, how could an inn know it was being used in that way? I start to walk down the alleyway, expecting a trap to be sprung. I have to say, the people didn't disappoint me. Four of them jumped in front of me, daggers drawn, and four more appeared behind me, also having daggers in their hands.

"All right buddy." A guy said, I am assuming he is the leader. "Give us all of your money."

What is it with the people of the cloud village, and the word 'buddy?' I started to laugh. "What is so funny!" The leader yelled, a little insulted that I was laughing.

"I am sorry," I tell him "It is just that I don't have a lot of money on me." The guy looked at me, and said, "Give me your wallet, and I will be the judge of that."

He wanted my wallet? Ok, he can have it. I give him my wallet, but I slipped in a special present for him. I took my money out earlier that day, I didn't want to risk being pick pocketed. I hear it, but the others don't. It is a faint sizzling sound coming from my wallet. I grin under my mask. The guy takes it, and opens it up.

His face goes from one of greed, to one of surprise. "WHAT THE!" He yells out, right before the explosive tag inside the wallet explodes.

It blows off his hands, but he managed to survive. Quite a pity really. "You bastard…" The guy says in a voice laced with anger and pain. "What are you idiots looking at!" He says to all the people accompanying him, they are just staring at him. "KILL HIM!"

They all put their daggers in a ready position. They look a little nervous, they don't want to disobey the guy, but they don't want to charge me either. As I expected, one from behind me attacked first. He rushed at my 'unprotected' back, only to have a kunai lodged into his throat, thanks to a quick reverse stab. I never quit looking ahead of me while I did this.

Everyone else just stares at the guy as he tries to hold his blood in his throat. He fails miserably, and he just stops moving, and he dies. "Screw this!" One of them yells. "I didn't agree to ambush ninjas! I agreed to ambush tourists, I am out of here." However, I am not letting a thief live.

I smash my foot into the ground, and a rock spire erupts from under him, and impales his dead body for all the thieves to see. I grin behind my mask, and I say in a pleased tone "None of you are leaving here alive. Say your goodbyes now."

I take off my gloves, and then I put a red shield on both sides of the alley. This shield is meant to keep them in, not keep other out. I rush ahead of me, I have to finish this before I feel chakra exhaustion. Well, I will get tired after I drop the chakra, but that is beside the point.

I hit the four ahead of me, and slash one in half with a quick swipe. I bring my tail out, and hear a collected gasp from the others. My tail wraps around one of them, and I slam him into the shield, which ignites him on fire.

Just a small warning to the others that they had better not try to escape. I throw his burning body onto another one, who panics too much to realize he could throw the body off of him. I jump into the air, and bounce off the wall, and slam a claw into one of their faces. Then, I wrapped my tail around another one, and crashed his head into the wall, and snap his neck.

That leaves only the thief with no hands. He has a face chilled with fear, he is shaking, and he has also given up hope. He is a dead man. I rush forward, and he throws his arms in front of him, in a vain attempt to block whatever I am doing. I hit him, and pass right through him. At least, that is what it looked like to him, I just moved really fast and appeared behind him.

He dropped his arms puzzled, but then he realizes what is going on, when my claws go to his neck, one at each side, and then I rip his throat in half. He drops to hid knees, his face looks like a fish trying to find water, except he is trying to breathe.

I lift his head, to look me in the eye. Then, I drop the shield, and pull off my mask, just enough to see my face. His eyes go even wider, and he gasps, as though trying to say something. "Let me give you a word of advice that you can take to Hell." I tell him. "Never attack a demon."

His eyes go even wider, and he tries to say something, but I have a pretty good idea what he is asking. I grin, a dark grin that will visit any nightmare he has, "Yes, I am a demon."

His eyes go even wider, then they stop moving, and then they roll up into the back of his head. I toss the body away from me, and I look at my hands.

As I thought, my hands were covered in blood. I can't get water to wash them off; it is snowing right now, so I can't even summon water from the air. Ok, that is part of a lie, I could, but the water would be freezing. Right now, all I wanted was warmth. I was sweating in that battle, probably from my use of chakra, but with snow falling and a cool breeze blowing, it feels like I am in an ice storm.

I pull my cloak closer to me, in a vain attempt to get warmer. I realize that I won't get any warmer, and I just pull on my gloves. I start to walk forward, and I see the inn. It has a sign over head, with a bear in a bed, being covered with a blanket, and looking very cozy. Well, I have to give them points for originality. I start to jog to the inn, and then I wind up in the air, and land face first into the snow. I mutter a couple obscene words, and look at what happened.

There, right in front of my face, was a lemon. Great, I had slipped on a lemon. My face is freezing, and snow is inside my mask. I can't pull my mask off, so my face will be frozen for a little while. Just great, I am learning the hard way what a bitch Mother Nature can be. I grumble a couple more obscene words, and I walk into the inn.

I see a couple others in the inn, some of them stare at me, other give me looks of pity, and other look at me like 'You had better get off of my turf.' I was guessing that those people were part of a gang, either that, or this guy hates others so much that he thinks he can own whatever he wants. I don't really care, I just hope I can afford a room.

If not, it was going to be a pain in the ass to live, and not die in the process because I can't reveal I am a ninja or a half demon. The woman at the counter had black hair, farther down her back than I could see behind the counter, she had pure white hands an face, she looked more like a ghost to me than human. She had a red uniform on, with a mini skirt I was guessing. If a guy runs the place, it is probably too short for her as well.

I walk up to the counter, and ask "How much for a room?" She looks at me, and says "We don't keep ninjas here." I look at a sign she points at, and it says 'We don't house ninjas.'

I wanted to laugh. "I am not a ninja." I say to her. She is going to give that standard response of, 'only ninjas need to disguise themselves.' "I am sorry sir, but only ninjas need to disguise themselves. We don't want you to lie to us."

Heh, now I am going to lie like a rug. "I am not a damn ninja!" I yell at her. "What is it with you people and thinking that because I wear a disguise, that I am a ninja? First a vendor, and now you! I am a burn victim! Do you people have any idea what is it like to walk around, and have everyone pity you because you LIVE! Any idea at all?" I am screaming at her, her face has a lot of surprise on it, and everyone has stopped what they are doing, and they just stare at me.

"Do you know what it is like, to walk down the street, and have children run from you, because you will haunt their nightmares? Do you know what it is like to suffer for a good month, and now I can't even touch another human being without scaring them, or feeling a slight pain from my old burns! I am covered from head to toe in these stupid burns!

It is lucky I am even alive! However, I can't walk anywhere without being called a ninja, just because I don't want to scare others! I even get attacked by a couple ninjas, just to 'remove a threat before it grows'! Do you know what it is like to suffer like that? ANY IDEA AT ALL?" I am screaming at her, and my breathe is coming in short puffs.

On top of that, the snow in my mask has started to melt, and is now dribbling down my face, and onto the desk. This also give me something to add to my story. "Do you have any idea what it is like, to shove snow and ice into your mask, just so that you don't overheat while walking down the street, and pass out?"

Her face became engulfed in fear, and said in a stuttering voice "R-r-r-rooms, are t-t-ten th-th-thousand y-y-yen… a n-n-n-night-t-t-t." She says.

I just look at her, and say in a calm voice, "What kind of price is that? You are overcharging tourists aren't you?"

She musters up whatever dignity she has left, and says "That is out price, either take it or leave it." She managed to not stutter at all. I have to applaud that, but I still didn't like her.

"Fine, I am leaving." I tell her, and then she has the nerve to get a look of relief on her face. I hated her. I walked out of the inn, and hated the feeling of cold air compressing around me as I walked out. I had to find a place to stay, I couldn't possibly camp outside without revealing I am a ninja, or a half demon. But where am I supposed to stay? "Naruto!" a feminine voice yelled from behind me. I turn around, and see Viki running toward me.

Does she ever change? She still has a pair of black pants on, and a purple shirt. Modest of course. She was also wearing a coat, which had fur around it. She still has a head full of sandy blonde hair. Her eyes were a green that trusted everything. She really needs a change of clothes though. But, I am still wearing a pair of gloves I have had for about a year or two. But, I do wash them! I wait for her to catch up.

When she reaches me, I tell her "You really shouldn't work up a sweat when it is this cold out. If the wind blew against your skin, you might catch a cold or something."

She just gives me a pouting look, and asks "So, where are you going?" She asks me.

"I am currently looking for a place to stay. That stupid inn is overcharging tourists." I say with a growl.

She just giggles, and says "I have an idea, why don't you stay with me? Well, actually, it is my grandfather's place. My sister and I are visiting him. You can stay for a couple of days at the least."

I look at her, and say "I am sorry. I couldn't possibly go to your house. Well, grandfathers house. It seems like it will be crowded as it is. So, don't worry too much about me."

After I say that, I turn around, and begin to walk away. Suddenly, I am yanked by my hand. I look over, and Viki is grabbing my hand, and trying to drag me. "Come on!" She says with an excited voice. "It is the least I can do for you; after all, even if you aren't exactly…normal, you did save me. So come on!"

What choice did I have? She had a death grip on my hand, and she wasn't going to let go. I might as well accept some hospitality. However, I still had to search for the cloud-nin. Oh well, it is getting late.

I might as well sleep at her place, and I could work at finding him in the morning. She drags me along the streets, a little fast, to the point I have to jog so I don't fall over. "Here it is!" She says brightly.

I look at where I will be staying, and I knew that I should have put my foot down. It is a one-story house, which looks about twice the size of my old apartment. The chimney has a small column of smoke coming from it; a small fire must be started. Their door looks like it is about to fall off of its hinges. It has a small wooden fence around it, but the pieces look a little too spread out, and some of them are pointing at some strange angles.

I only see one window, and it is broken. A piece of wood is covering it up, to keep heat in, and the cold out. I really shouldn't take anything from this place, it looks like the three that are already here are going to have a hard enough time living as it is.

"Viki, I am sorry, but this place looks too worn out for four people. If I stayed here, I would be depleting even more money, and you people look like you are going to be able to barely survive. Even if I paid to stay, it wouldn't even be close to the amount I would be costing you. I will just find a place to stay, so you should just leave me alone." I make her let go of my hand, and begin to walk away.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" I hear her yell at me.

I turn around, and she seems a little pissed. Ok, I was lying, she was very pissed. "You saved me, which is more than enough in my eyes! If I told my grandfather the story, and my sister, I am sure that both of them would let you in! Anyway, our little cousin is also visiting! It won't be too different with you there."

I look at her. "So you people have four mouths to feed? Look, I don't want to cause any problems, so I should just leave. Any way, the reason I came here isn't exactly something I want to chance your family getting involved with. Anyway, I want to be able to take my disguise off.

Masks itch, this cloak is starting to get soaked with all the snow falling on it, so it needs dried, my gloves are starting to make my palms itch, and I doubt your family would enjoy someone who looks like I do in your household. It would be better if I just left."

She just grins, and I don't like the look of it. **'Uh oh kit.'** Prier thought to me. 'What is it Prier?' I think back to her. **'You might just want to go with her.'** Prier thinks to me. 'Prier, in case you don't know, their family looks like it will have a hard enough time with the four of them.' I thought back to her.

**'Kit, let me give you a word of advice, when a woman gets that look, you have two options.' **'Ok then, what are those two options then?' I think at her. **'They are two pretty simple ones, you should be grateful for that. One is to do whatever the girl wants.'** Right, like I was going to choose that one. I didn't like to hurt other families. 'Then what is the second option?' I think at her. **'Well kit, you have to run away as fast as you can, and hope you can outrun them.'**

Yeah, those are two pretty simple options. I vote for the second one, and my legs agree. I whip around, and start to run, only to have a huge force slam into my back, and tackle me to the snow.

**'By the way kit, for the second option, the keywords are 'outrun them' just thought I would point that out.' **Prier thought to me, with a little chuckle. I wasn't feeling the best, so I made a smart comment right back at her. 'Thank you captain obvious. I thought that if I was slower, I could outrun them.' **'Well, lieutenant smartass, you thought wrong.'** Ok, I didn't have a come back for that one.

"Viki," I said with a growl in my voice. "Get off of me right now!" I said the entire thing while I was growling.

"Only if you agree to come inside with me!" She said in a real cheery tone. Damn it, why can't women be a little like men, and accept something when someone says it? I wouldn't be tackled by a guy if I didn't go into their house, they would say, 'ok, your loss,' or something to that affect.

But no, women have to tackle you into freezing snow, just to prove a point. "All right, all right, I will go in, now get off of me!" I scream out. She jumps off of me with a lot of released energy. She seems like she is still filled with energy, and is able to run around the entire village twice, and somehow complete a marathon race afterward.

I could do it too, my stamina is pretty impressive by anyone's standard, I just don't show it all the time. I get up, and follow her too the small house. I look at the door, and put as little strength as I can in pulling it open. I didn't want to accidentally pull it off of its hinges. I walk inside, and gasp at how bad the state of the house is.

I thought the outside was bad? I am sorry, the inside is worse. In the fire place, where I thought a small fire was, was actually about five or six hot coal embers. Not even close to warming a house. The cupboards have been torn off, and there is nothing to eat in them. The fridge was broken, the front ripped off, the bottom laying on the opposite side of the floor.

They didn't appear to have a cellar, and I only saw one bed, which had some brown stains on it, but I couldn't identify what the brown stuff was. It wasn't crap, it wasn't rust, I just couldn't tell. There was a couch, well, half of a couch. The other half was probably sacrificed for fire wood. There is a table with three legs on it, and only one stool left. The rest, were probably sacrificed for warmth. I couldn't find any blankets, and the place looked deserted. The bathroom had half of a toilet. It had no sink, and the bathtub was filled with dirty looking water. How could anyone live in these conditions?

I turn to Viki, and I say "Look, your family appears to have enough problems as it is. It looks like you people have a hard time getting food for just one of you, let alone four, and the fifth I would add! It makes absolutely no sense for me to live here as well. Look, I will give you some money to help you survive, but that is all. I am going to have a hard time living off the land as well, but I am also better adapted to surviving. You know why that is. So, I will just be going now."

I pull out my wallet, well, the one that is still intact. I pull out about five thousand yen. About three fourths of the money I have. I really need to earn more.

"Here, this should help your family. If only for a day. Well, Viki, I have to go, so goodbye." I tell her.

I hand her the money, and then I turn around to leave, and once again, she says "NO! You need a place to stay, why not stay with us?"

I turn on her, and growl out "Because it makes no SENSE! Your family has a hard enough time just getting along as it is! I won't be a burden to you people; I have a better sense of honor than that. That, and I have a better chance at surviving on poverty than your family! Look, just accept the fact that I am looking out for your family! Damn it, I don't want to hurt others unless I absolutely have to! Look, I don't like going out into the cold, I don't have some sort of death wish, but that doesn't mean I am going to damn others to that fate! Just leave me alone!"

I turn around, and begin to open the door, when Viki just bursts out giggling. Ok, I am leaving her house, and she just decides to giggle? That made no sense. I was missing something. I turn around, and I see a rug that looks like a bunch of tattered rags put together. I look at it closely, and I see a small bump in it. I walk over, and I rip the rug from its spot, and Viki is still giggling.

Under the rug, is a metal ring that is connected to a trap door. "Well, what do we have here?" I ask to no one in particular.

Viki walks over, and suppresses her giggle long enough to say "Under that door, is where we live. You actually thought that my family lived in this dump? No way! It is too keep burglars and thieves from attempting to steal our stuff. I am a little surprised that you found the door, but then again, you are more than meets the eye."

So, they hid underground? I had a feeling that I was in for an even bigger surprise when I walked down through that door. "Come on, and follow me!" Viki said with an enthusiastic tone.

She pulled open the door, and then slid inside. "Wait a second," I say out loud "What about the rug? Shouldn't we put it back somehow?" I ask her.

She pops her head up, and says "It goes back into place automatically. I don't know how, but it just does. Don't worry about it, and come down." She said all that without a care in the world.

Who was I to judge? Oh well, I might as well follow her. I enter the small trap door, and see that there is a set of well maintained steps. Heck, the steps looked like they were worth more than the entire upstairs cabin put together. I walked with her, just taking in my surroundings. It appears to be a stone wall, that continues downward, but it has a torch spaced evenly apart so that you could see without problems.

"Come on slow-poke!" She laughed at me.

I picked up a little speed, and soon caught up with her. We were at a small wooden door, and she appeared a little anxious. "Come on, hurry up, I want to introduce you to my family!" She said in an excited tone.

What was I, some kind of prized possession? Oh well, it looks like me being here won't change much. She opens the door, and I walk inside, and what I see, is amazing.

There is a fireplace, but it has a lot of wood in it. There is also a stack of wood by the side, which could last, at a steady pace, about a year. I look around, and I see everything is different. The walls seem made out of, well, stone. They seem pretty sturdy, I see a couple chairs, and a couch around the fire place. Like a little gathering place. And this is only the first room! I can barely see into the other rooms, this place was huge!

"Come on!" Viki said "I still have a lot to show you, and then I can introduce you to my grandfather!" She seems a little excited, and I really can't blame her. It takes quite a bit to surprise me.

She drags me to the next room, which I assume is the dining room. It had a long table and about ten chairs on each side of it, with one at both ends of the table. I see plates, bowls, and silverware and a napkin in front of each spot on the table. There are also decorative swords and axes along the walls. It also had a portrait, of a young man, looking like a noble.

I guess he was the founder of the place, or he is their grandfather when he was younger He looked like he had brown hair, that clipped down to his eyebrows. He had a hidden cloud village forehead protector on, and he was wearing a red suit at the time.

All I know is that I got a strange feeling when I saw it. It was like I had met the guy before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. But before I could think about it, Viki grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the next room. It was the kitchen, and it had everything in it.

It had about every single pot and pan imaginable. It had a bunch of measuring cups, and it had multiple ones of each size. I had a hard time believing it. What kind of place is this? Do the people even know they have a place this grand in their town? Probably not, but it didn't really matter right now.

They even had a small garden in their kitchen! Wow, those must be some fresh fruits and vegetables. Let me guess, they have a rabbit in here too. I started to chuckle, when I saw a white rabbit bound across the kitchen floor, and then I had a face of disbelief on my face. Just what kind of place is this? No place could be this perfect! There had to be a flaw somewhere in here!

"Come on, come on, that isn't all!" Viki says as she drags me yet again, to the next room. I was guessing that this was the living room. It had a couple of chairs, surrounding a small table, and it had a couple games around it. The games were stacked on top of one another, and appeared to be dusted daily.

It had a warm feeling to it, this room, so it was my favorite out of all of them so far. Viki just grins, and says "We have even more!" She grabs me, and drags me to the next room.

This next place was definitely a dojo. It had sparring mats; it had logs, and other things to use as targets for shuriken practice. Well, I would imagine that they use kunai as well. I see a couple shurikens still embedded in one piece of wood, but they are so far deep in it, that it would destroy the shuriken to pull it out.

There was also a little room to the far end of it, that was all black, and I couldn't see any source of light in it. What was in there? "Hey Viki, that dark room over there, what is in it?"

Viki looks over to where I am indicating, and says "I have no idea. My grandfather is a man who lets us do what we want, within legal rights of course, he only has one rule: Don't enter that room. We follow that rule, because we are scared of what is in there."

Ok, memo to self, you have to check out what is in that room. "Come to think of it Viki, you never told me about your grandfather." I told her.

She beams at me, and says "He is a kind man, who does everything he can for us. He works as a ninja, but he doesn't like it. However, it is the only legal way for him to earn a lot of money, so he just accepts it. He would give his life for anyone he trusts, and is definitely friendly toward everyone. As long as you don't hurt anyone in my family, you should be pretty safe with him."

Yeah, even if I pissed him off, what could he do to me? But, if he has made this much money, he won't be easy to beat. Only the really tough mission's yield this much cash. I might as well ask him to train me a little; he has to know some interesting techniques.

"Anyway!" Viki said with a lot of over enthusiasm in her voice. She reminds me a little of my old mask, the non-physical one, except that she seems a lot more innocent than my old mask. "Come on!" She yells "We have to go meet the rest of my family!"

If any of them are like her, I will have a hard time getting to sleep. She brings me into a room, which has a fire place that everyone is gathered around. They are turned away from me, but it was pretty easy to tell who was who. The little boy to the right was probably her little cousin.

The other girl, who appears a little older than her, was at the left, was probably her sister, the guy, who was in the middle, and only a silhouette of him was visible, was probably the grandfather. "Hey guys, I would like you to meet a friend of mine, his name is Naruto!"

Friend? We were only acquaintances at best. But, I wouldn't bother getting rid of that small illusion. After all, it was getting me a place to sleep, and food to eat. Now, I only had to hope the family doesn't throw me out when they learn I am a half demon.

The little boy laughed, and said "You have friends? Don't most people hate your perky demeanor?"

Wow, he knows a bigger vocabulary than most people his age. The boy stepped into the light, and I looked him over. He was about nine years old, I was estimating, and he had pure red hair. He was wearing some light grey pants, and he had on a light green shirt on.

He had a kunai pouch on his right hip, and he looked like he was just getting used to it. Must be a kid who is trying to become another hot shot ninja. I wonder if he will get far.

"I must say, he is a little strange." Her sister said. "He is wearing a fox mask, and does he have to wear that cloak as though he is shielding himself from the world?"

Lady, you have no idea how close you are. She had sandy blonde hair as well. Her eyes were a piercing grey, like they were trying to, but were not strong enough yet, to stare into you, and reveal who you are. She had on a pair of white shorts, with an orange shirt on. She didn't have any weapons on her that I could see.

Viki got a little defensive of herself, and me. "Look here Tanya. You shouldn't make fun of others, they sometimes have reasons for dressing like they do." Well, thanks for basically telling them I have something to hide. "And you Kachi! Do you have to be such a little jerk to me?"

I wanted to laugh; I was guessing that this was a normal thing. However, who interested me the most, was the grandfather. He didn't turn around at all, but he was chuckling. It sounded warm, and friendly. However, some strange force made it sound like a banshee's call, and the chuckle chilled me to the bone.

"Grandpa!" Viki said in a whining voice. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The grandpa gave his warm and terrifying chuckle to me. "All in good time Viki. I swear, you youth are just so impatient." The guy turns around, and stands up, so that I can get a clear look at him.

He is taller than all of them, the wrinkes are starting to appear on him, however, he has the look that says he could still beat you at a triathlon. The kind that makes it hard to think of them as 'old.' He had brown hair, that was scraggly. It was turning silver, and it looked like he never combed his hair. He wore a black shirt, and tight black pants.

He hands me his hand, and says "Why hello there Naruto. My name is Kanji." My eyes bulge from my sockets, I was really glad that my mask is hiding my face. Standing in front of me, holding his hand out to shake mine, was the cloud-nin I was hunting for. The same one who made my life a living Hell, the same one I was hunting down, the same one I was going to kill.

My fists clench at my sides, I could feel the blood leaving my hands. I could almost taste my knuckles going white. It took all my will power I had, not to strike at him like some vicious animal. Well, I didn't need to hunt anymore. He looks at me puzzled. "Is there something wrong? Why won't you shake my hand? My God, you are bleeding!"

I am bleeding, what is he talking about? "Um, Naruto, you do know that your hand is bleeding, right?" He asks me with concern in his voice.

I look at my hands, and I do see blood dripping out of them. "How?" I ask. "I never hurt myself today, I only ran into a couple…OH!" It was the blood that as on my hands that I got for ripping apart those thieves.

The blood must have soaked into my gloves, and the blood came out, when I squeezed my hands into fists. "Don't worry," I say in as controlled of a voice as I can. "This isn't my blood."

Viki gets in my face, and says "What do you mean it isn't your blood?" Did she have to get that close to ask a simple question?

"If you must know," I tell her. It is easier to keep a controlled voice, when I am not looking at Kanji. Well, now I had a name for my nightmare. "Some thieves attacked me while I was in an alleyway. I took care of them." I said it all in a growl.

The little guy, I think it was Kachi, asked "How did you take care of them?" I looked at him, happy to focus on someone other than Kanji or Viki.

"Lets just say, that I am really good at…persuading others to leave me alone." My implication was lost on the little guy.

"You are good at persuasion? Maybe you could help me. I can never convince Grandpa to let me go above ground without him."

I chuckled. "Kachi, let me tell you something, I don't think you would really appreciate what it would take for you to be able to persuade like I can. Trust me; all in all, I don't think it is worth it." I just confused him even more.

"What do you mean? Would it really be that hard to help me convince my grandfather to let me go above ground without him lording me?"

I just let out a bark of a laugh, and I say "Do you really want me to persuade your grandfather, using my…technique…to get him to let you go above ground?"

Viki grabbed my head, and drug my eyes back to hers. Her eyes seemed to be ready to burst into flames, like a demon was inside of her, "Don't you DARE!" She screamed at me.

"What is wrong Viki?" Kachi asked her. "He is just going to get grandpa to let me go above ground without him." Viki looked at Kachi, and said "Trust me, you wouldn't like his methods. They are a little…too persuasive for my tastes." She said the last part, obviously trying to keep how I 'persuade' others to leave me alone hidden from her little cousin.

Kanji just chuckled, and said "I am sure that he would have a hard time…'persuading me' to let you go above ground without me." Kanji said with a laugh.

**"You want to bet on that!"** I say in my demonic voice.

Shit, I should have kept my emotions in check. All eyes turn to me, and all of them are wide, except Viki who has heard my demonic voice before. Viki is looking at me with an expression on her face, which says 'Great, now we have to show them.'

Yeah, like she wasn't going to tell them in the first place. "Who are you really?"Kanji said in a cold voice.

He was prepared to fight, good, he actually thought I was a threat, he wasn't stupid. **"Just your normal person, who happens to be a little different that others."** I say in a demon's voice.

"What…what are you?" Kachi asks me.

"Get away from my sister!" Said Tanya in a frightened voice.

Kachi pulled out a kunai, like that would do him any good against me. Tanya ran up, and pulled her sister away from me, even though Viki protested the entire way. Kachi got up, and blocked my way to those two, holding his kunai up in a defensive manner. If I attacked him, he couldn't touch me.

However, my eyes never looked away from Kanji. He is the real threat. I look at him, and he just stares at me. We are sizing each other up, and I must say I am not disappointed. His muscles ripple as he gets into a ready position a little bit by every little bit. Most people wouldn't have seen him do it, but I knew what a threat he was.

He reached into the side of his chair, probably to grab a weapon. Kachi ran at me with his kunai, letting out a death cry. My voice freezes him in his spot. **"Don't even try it."** I tell him, without really looking at him. **"You wouldn't get close to me, before I immobilized you."**

I must have struck a nerve, because the boy yelled out "Oh yeah? I will show you!" Then he charged again. This time, his grandfather stopped him. "Kachi." The voice was pure ice, and Kachi seemed frozen in a storm when he heard that.

"Don't attack him, he could kill you ten times, and not even take his gaze away from me. You can't beat him." He was good at appraising people. That much was sure, and if my memory serves me well, he is also very strong. Great, I hope he has gotten weaker, or I might have to overuse my chakra. Just great.

I continued to stare at him, and then I averted my face. "Great, Viki, this is one reason I hate visiting other peoples families. I usually say the wrong thing." Saying that, I turn around to leave.

I start to walk out the door, and Viki breaks from her sisters grasp, and goes to grab me from behind. I was tired of this, and I lash my tail out, and wrap in around her, making sure that her hands were bound to her side. I didn't need to find out if my second weakness would come into play while I am filled with so many distraught emotions. **"I said leave me alone!"** I say in my demonic voice.

I hear the collected gasps, probably from my tail. I let some red chakra flow from me, I didn't plan on fighting him right now, so I suppose intimidation might work a little bit. **"Viki, I seriously doubt your family would enjoy housing a demon in this place. I will go, and find a place to sleep outside."** I drop her, and she lands on her butt.

I heard the thump as she hit the ground. "Damn it all Naruto! Why won't you accept a place to stay?" She yelled in an aggravated tone.

I turn my entire body around, pull off my gloves, my cloak, and my mask and show all of them my demon features. **"This is why! I am a demon, not someone you can invite casually over dinner! I am hunting someone down, and your family shouldn't get too involved. I am leaving, your family is obviously afraid of me, well, Kanji over there looks like he isn't going to scream and yell out at least."** I didn't tell them that I found my prey, and it was in their family.

I couldn't kill him in front of these people. The boy, Kachi, would probably grow up like me. He will be consumed with rage, and never get a goods night rest until he kills me. I won't do that to another person.

"Naruto, you saved me, I am pretty sure that my family wouldn't mind if we told them what happened." Viki told me in a pleading manner.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "Let me give you a word of advice Viki, first impressions are the ones that last the longest. Even if you told them, I doubt that they want me in their house after this incident." I also didn't tell them, that I was planning on killing their grandfather.

"Naruto!" Viki said in an angry tone. Great, I hate it when women get so angry about things. This won't end that well. "You saved my life! Why can't you stay!"

I look at her, and say "I didn't save your life, you would have still been alive." Viki looks at me with indignation on her face. It gives me the feeling I am about to suffer through Ragnarok.

"Wait a second," Kanji said. I look over, and the other two are too scared to do anything but hold each other, and hope that I leave. Frankly, I want to leave, it is Viki who is keeping me from going. Kanji continues what he is saying, and says "What do you mean, he 'saved your life?'

Did he have to ask that? Viki looks at me while she is explaining it. "You see grandpa; I was walking down the street in a little fishing village, called Fritoma, and then a voice in an alleyway called me over. Being curious, I went over there to check it out. Then a man grabbed me, pulled me deeper into the alley, covered my mouth so I couldn't scream, and held a menacing dagger to me. I had no doubt he wanted to rape me, and probably kill me so that I wouldn't point him out or something, and then Naruto jumps down from a building, and beats the crap out of him. The man ran away, and Naruto got me to safety."

Ok, she lied about a couple things. First off, I only hit the guy once, across the jaw, then I intimidated him. Second off, I didn't escort you anywhere; you were too scared of me at the time. I wouldn't point out these flaws, after all, she had an 'If you tell them anything, I will make sure you suffer in unspeakable ways.' I kept my mouth shut, I knew my limits, and women were some of the scariest creatures alive.

Anyway, it is about time I learned the name of that stupid little fishing village. That always bugged me that I couldn't find out the name. "Is all this true?" Kanji said. I look over, and he is looking at me.

His face didn't betray any emotion he had. Viki got even closer to my ea, and whispered to me "If you tell them I lied, I will cut off your left nut and shove it in your right eye." Ok, that is a creepy thought.

I wait a couple seconds, and then I say in a defeated tone "What she says, is more or less the truth."

Kanji sure changed, he became this old guy filled with energy, and he seemed happy about something. "IT IS DECIDED THEN!" He said, a voice filled with vigor, and happiness. "You, Naruto, will be staying in this house! Any one who is willing to save my granddaughter from other people like that guy, are always welcome in this place!"

Great, I was gaining favor with a guy I wanted to kill. This was going to be too easy. I didn't like easy. "Oh yeah, Naruto I forgot!" Viki said, while she was reaching into her pocket. What did she forget? "She pulls out five thousand yen, and gives it to me. "Here is your money back. I forgot that I had it!" She said in an excited tone.

"Viki!" Said Kanji in a tone with some anger. "Did you steal from the boy?"

"I am a demon, not a boy." I tell him.

"Fine did you steal from this demon?" Kanji asked again.

"Sorry to interrupt you again, but I might want to be a little more specific." I told him. "I am a half demon. Sorry for the confusion."

Kanji looks at me, and then says again, "Did you steal from this half demon?"

Viki shook her head, and said, "When he saw the cabin upstairs, he thought our family was going through some hard times. He then took out his wallet, and gave us about three fourths of the money he had."

She told him. Kanji's face lit up, and beamed at me. "You my boy, sorry, half demon, are something most humans should be! You didn't want to cause trouble, so you wanted to leave! You offered what little money you had, so that my family could live! I would be insulting you, if I didn't invite you to stay at this house, until you do what you have to do!"

I wonder, Does he know he just invited me to stay until I kill him? It would be a bit ironic to his mind, I was guessing. I look around, and Viki has a pleased expression on her face, Kanji looks at me as though I was a son to him, a son that wanted to kill him. The other two, don't exactly have fear on their face, Kachi has wonder on his.

He was looking at me, as though I was something to be admired. He wouldn't be looking at me like that, if he knew why I was there. Tanya, well, she looked at me a little with fear, and a little with wonder, sort of like Kachi.

"No, it is ok, I shouldn't stay here. Trust me, it wouldn't be the wisest thing you have done." I tell him, giving another chance for him to turn me away.

"Why would I want to do that?" He asks me in a curious tone.

I walk up to him, and whisper in his ear, "meet me in the hallway. Give strict orders for the others not to follow you." I back away, and I see that his face has darkened.

"This is serious, isn't it?" I nod my head. I found it a lot easier to control myself around him. He sighs out loud, and says "You three, I want you to stay here, me and Naruto are going to have a talk. If any one of you comes out while we are talking, I am getting the belt."

Kachi held his hand to his butt, which gave me a clear indication on what the belt would do. The way the two women paled, I was guessing they knew what the belt could do as well. They would probably leave us alone. I walked into the hallway, and I heard him follow me. Then, he closed the door, and put a strange seal I have never seen before on it.

I memorized what it looked like, good thing it wasn't that complicated. "What is that, and what does it do?" I ask, indicating the seal he put on the door.

He looks at me, and says "It is a seal that makes it so that no sound can go in, or out of that room. It is what I call a 'silence seal.' Ok, that is a seal that would come in handy. Good thing I memorized it.

"Anyways, Naruto, what is it that You want to tell me." He tells me.

I look at him, and then I tell him straight out "I came to the hidden cloud village so that I could kill someone." He looks at me, and his face darkens even more.

"Who is it that you want to kill?" He asks me.

I could tell, by the way he looked at me, that he had a pretty good idea who it was. "I want to kill you." I tell him.

I won't bother making it pretty, I wanted to slit his throat, and watch his life blood pour out. But, I will accept his death in any way. "Why is it that you want to kill me?" He asks me a little curious.

I look him in the eyes, and tell him. "About three to four years ago, you made my life a living Hell. You attacked me and my father while we were camping, and used some strange black thing on me. Ever since, I promised myself that I would kill you."

I look at his face, he has a puzzled expression on it. Then his face turned to mine, and he said "You are that boy I am guessing? The one who was scared, and couldn't move?" I nodded my head.

He puts his hand to his forehead, and says "I can't really blame you for wanting to kill me, now can I? I wouldn't want that jutsu used on me at all. It is a jutsu, which releases the darkness in someone. However, that doesn't tell me why you turned into a half demon, or why you didn't go around slaughtering people for no good reason." So, the jutsu was supposed to turn me into a mad killer?

I laughed. When I caught my breathe, I told him "Kanji, I had a demon sealed inside of me since I was a baby. Your move released the darkness, specifically the demon in me, but a secondary seal on me turned me into a half demon so that I could keep the demon inside of me from escaping. Your jutsu worked, just not in the way you were expecting."

He looked thoughtful, and said "Funny, the people who hired me to do that didn't tell me you were holding a demon inside of you."

This got me interested. "Who hired you?" I ask him. I want to kill these people as well.

"I won't tell you. I am sworn to secrecy, to never reveal the people who hire me. I won't tell you a thing." Well, I wasn't really surprised they would ask that of him.

"I do have some good news." I tell him.

He looked at me a little puzzled. Then, he asks "What could be so good about learning that someone is going to try to kill me?" He asks me.

"Simple." I tell him. "I don't plan to kill you until your family leaves. I don't need them to go berserk, and try to avenge you or something. I would have to kill them, and I don't like to kill unless I have to. Well, that or the people deserve it."

He looks at me, and then says "Thank you. I didn't want to fight you, until my family left. I suppose you are a decent person, in a twisted sort of way. I must be getting old, I am thinking of you as a good person, and I know you want to kill me. Well, let's get back to the others. Don't worry, my family is leaving in one or two weeks, you won't have to wait long for your fight." That is a good thing.

We cancel the seal, and open the door. It swings outward, so when we opened it, Kachi, Viki, and Tanya fell out, They must have had their ears to the door, trying to listen. Kanji gets a real mad face on him, and yells out "THAT'S IT! TIME FOR THE BELT!"

He pulls out a belt he had around his waist, and the three young ones take off running. Their grandpa is in hot pursuit, swinging the belt like a biker would his chain. The grandpa is letting out some kind of primal war cry, and yells out "GET BACK HERE YOU THREE!" I just stare after them. Was this the way this family was? Then this was going to be an interesting couple of weeks.

The days could have been going by faster, except for one tiny problem. The anticipation in me was building, so it made time seem to slow down. I hated it. I would go to the dojo, and train a bit. I only did enough to make sure I didn't lose form, I didn't improve myself. I would have liked to improve myself, but then I would have shown Kanji my limits, and then he could watch for it.

I didn't need to give him any advantages. Every day, I would see Kachi go into the dojo, and he would practice with a kunai. Nothing else, just a kunai. It started to irritate me, and so I went up to him. He didn't hear me coming, he was too engrossed in the kunai practice he was in.

"You know, if I was an enemy, I could have killed you before you could react." I tell him.

He jumped, whipped around, and hurled the kunai. He threw it completely wrong, and it spun as it came at me. The blunt end of it hit me, and just bounced off of me.

"Word of advice," I tell him "That is a kunai, not a shuriken. Kunai, you throw so that only the point goes forward. Sort of like this." I took a kunai from my pouch, and threw it at a log that had a bunch of shuriken in it. My kunai slammed into the log, and split it in half, kept going, and smashed into the wall, where it stuck up to the handle. The shuriken that were embedded in the log, fell to the ground, finally released from their prison.

"That is how you throw a kunai." I tell him.

He just stares at me, and then to the kunai imbedded in the wall. "How…how did you do that!" He asked me, his eyes as big as dinner plates.

I just chuckled. "Kid, only one thing could allow me to do that, and it is training. You have to train in more than just kunai, you have to train your body, and your mind in able to beat your opponent. Both are vital in a fight, and only by training both can you hope to win."

Kachi looks at me, and says "Wow, is that true?" I nod my head. "I have a question for you." He tells me.

"Go ahead and ask." I tell him.

"Do you think you would be able to beat my grandfather in a fight?" I avert my eyes. There is no way I could look him in the eyes, as I give him my only answer to that question. "I don't know."

Then, Kachi says in a committed voice "You probably couldn't beat him. He is one of the best, and there is no way he could lose to anyone! Even if they are a demon!"

Glad you have such confidence in your grandfather kid, and we will see if this half demon can kill him. I look at Kachi, and he looks a little depressed. "What is wrong?" I ask him.

"Well, my grandfather says that me and my two cousins have to leave tomorrow. He won't give us the details; he just says that we have to leave early tomorrow morning. It is just that, I haven't been to the town lately, and I wanted to visit it. But, my grandfather is busy, and won't go with me. I am stuck here." He tells me.So, those three are leaving tomorrow morning? It has only been five days. If I wasn't going to kill him, I would thank Kanji.

"Kachi, I will tell you what, since this is your last night, I will take you to the town. It is the least I could do for you."

His face brightens up, like a light. "You mean it!" He said with more than his share of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, come on kid." I tell him. He follows me to the entrance, and we step outside.

Once we get out, I realize one thing, it is very, very, cold. Kachi begins to shiver, and then he says "Crap, I forgot a coat from home. I don't have anything to keep warm. Looks like we have to go back." He said in a depressed voice.

His head was hung, and I could tell he was depressed. "Kid, you won't get cold, trust me."

He looks out me a little confused, and lets out an intelligent "Huh?" Then I wrap my tail around him, and press him close to my back. He moves himself to a more comfortable position, and says "WOW! Naruto, did you know your tail is very warm?"

Yeah, a couple of women have told me that. I wouldn't tell him that, He wouldn't understand. Then I jump onto the small broken down cabin. I look over, and see other buildings. "Kachi, you are going to get a good view of the town." I tell him, and before he can reply, I jump to the next building.

At first, Kachi screamed. He didn't know I could jump far or high and I could probably land easily thanks to the snow. We made it to the next building, and I jumped to another one. He quit screaming, and slowly poked his head out from my back.

He looked around, and he began to laugh. It was a bit infectious, so I began to laugh as well. We jumped from building to building, and we were both laughing the entire time. However, I accidentally hit a slanted roof, which had a lot of snow on it. I slipped down, and twisted myself in the air, so that I would land face first, instead of back first.

With the added weight, I would have to say that the impact hurt a lot. Well, my face was numb from the cold, and the rest of my body didn't want to know, but I was guessing that that meant it was hurting. I slowly pull myself up, and say only one thing, "Kachi, are you all right?"

I felt him shivering, but it wasn't from the cold. "Y-Y-Yeah, I-I-I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine." He was scared when we fell. It is a good thing that I am used to falling, or I might have been scared too.

Suddenly, a woman screamed. I looked at where the sound came from, and she was staring wide eyed at me, and pointing. What was her problem? OH SHIT! I forgot to put on my mask, cloak, and gloves. Or, it could be that I had a boy strapped to my back thanks to my tail. Then, the woman screams again, except that this time, she has words too.

"HELP! That monster is stealing that poor boy!" What! That little bitch...I turn around, and I see an angry mob forming around me. They have pretty crude weapons. Some have bats, others have planks of wood. Some have small knives on them, and others have swords. They surround me, and a couple light the pieces of wood on fire with some pitch at the top.

Kachi jumps in front of me, and yells out "You have it all wrong! He is a friend!"

Why does that family think of me as a friend? I am going to kill their grandfather for goodness's sake! Well, they didn't know that, but shouldn't karma do something about it or something?

"LOOK!" The same woman yells. "The monster has brainwashed that child! We have to save him." The mob roars its approval.

How stupid could these people be? Me, brainwash a child? Wouldn't it make more sense for me to brainwash someone of importance, and get them to bring other people of importance to me, so I could brainwash them? People just don't think when they are feeling a blood rush.

There are two ways to stop an angry mob, put fear into all of them, or kill them all. You could wait for them to lose their energy, but I didn't play that way. However, Kachi is near me, so I wouldn't kill them, Fear should do nicely.

I laugh, the sort of evil laugh you would normally hear in your nightmares. The woman took charge, so she is the one who asks me "What is so funny demon?"

So, I have been promoted from monster to demon? Well, that was nice of her. Time to work the crowd over. "I am sorry, it is just funny how brave and stupid you people are."

The woman gets an even angrier look on her face, and she yells out "How are we brave and stupid?"

I look her in the eyes, a sadistic grin on my face. "Well, you people have to be brave or stupid, one of the two, after all, you people are attacking a demon with such crude weapons!"

The crowd begins to murmur amongst themselves, the seed of doubt has been planted, and will only grow. "I mean, I am a demon, I am capable of doing things to you people that most people can't even begin to comprehend!" The crowd smells of fear, so thick, I am threatened to be engulfed in it. **"After all, I am only getting started!"** I yell out in my demonic voice.

Then, I generate a lot of chakra, and have it swirl around my body. **"Come on you puny mortals, taste death, kill me, if you have the guts to do it!"** Then, I release an even bigger wave of chakra, and the crowd breaks formation, and runs away. They remind me of rats as they run, trying to find any way to escape, and a couple people got trampled to death because they tripped and fell. I would feel sorry for these people, except that they wanted to kill me, so I don't see any reason to mourn them.

I turn around, and Kachi is there shivering in fear, he is looking at me wide eyed, and puts up a 'resist evil' sign. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Kachi…" I said in between laughs. "That is what we in the ninja world call intimidation. It is used to make your opponent do stupid moves, to scare normal people away, and to make other fear you. As you noticed, it is a lot better than having me just kill them all." He slowly nodded his head, and said in a low voice.

"I want to go home." He had a bad experience, so I am not really surprised that he wants to go home, where he believes that everything is invincible and nothing can hurt him. A sad thought enters my mind: He doesn't know that someone who is going to kill a member of his family is the one taking him home. I wrap my tail around him, and bring him closer to me. I lift him into the air, and I run all the way back to the house.

I walk into my room, after I stayed by Kachi's side so that he could fall asleep. Even when he fell asleep, his face looked troubled, as though he was having a nightmare. I wouldn't be too surprised if he was having one at this point. I go to my room, and fall on the bed, and look around the room one last time. This would be the last night I stayed here, so I might as well look at it again. The walls were still a dull white shade, and the door was black. I had no idea why it was like this, but I wasn't about to ask tomorrow now was I?

The floor is wooden, and is a replication of the real old houses where people used only wood to build it. I had a standard single bed, nothing special. It was all better than I deserved. I felt a little bad about killing Kanji, but I was going to do it. When it is only going to be me and him, I know I can do it. Easily. The only problem I have is that I know he is strong.

However, I don't know how strong he is. Can I win this one? That question plagues my thought more than any other. **'Kit, you shouldn't worry about the fight until it is upon you. If you keep worrying about it, too much doubt or fear will enter you, and you will lose anyway.'** That's Prier for you, always thinking about me.

Well, mostly for her survival I am guessing. 'Prier, do you think I can win? I mean, I know he is strong, that much is given. However, do I have the power to beat him?' My mind is quite for a second, I was waiting for an answer.

Finally, Prier answers me. **'To tell you the truth kit, I don't know. I don't have an answer to this problem. Great, I bet my answer scares you doesn't it?'** Yeah, it scared me. I would have been more at peace if she told me I didn't stand a chance.

I wouldn't worry about it then, but now I know I stand a chance. I am going to have trouble going to sleep. **'Don't worry kit; I will work as hard as I can to get your mind off of the fight.'** Prier said to me, in a seductive tone. Suddenly, pain exploded in the back of my head. Damn you Prier! Those were some of the last words I thought, before I blacked out.

I woke up in my favorite spot. Yeah, and Kami-sama didn't screw my life over. "Hello kit." I heard Prier behind me.

I didn't turn around. I didn't need to see her in whatever seductive thing she has on. "Prier," I say to her in a harsh voice. "Did you have to give me pain to put me to sleep? Couldn't you have just put me to sleep naturally?"

I felt her press her breasts against my back, and then the rest of her body. Her head came close to my ear, and she whispered in a seductive voice "I could have kit, but you would have fought it. The pain was a sure thing."

What is it about seductive whispers that make them even more arousing than just a seductive voice? Then Prier licked my ear, and sent a shudder through my body. "You want to know something kit? I wouldn't mind if only you got the pleasure."

WHAT! What was she saying? "Tell me kit, could you imagine it? Me pulling you closer with my tails, my hands traveling into your pants, and giving you a nice massage?" She whispered into my ear.

My back went stiff as a board, and then she giggled. "I see that you can imagine it." She said. "But it gets better. Then I would pull down your pants, and lower my head, and then I would-" "SHUT UP!" I yell out. I didn't need to hear that. I was close to losing my defense as it is, I didn't need to hear what she would do.

"Damn it Prier, can't you not do this?" I ask her in a pleading voice.

"Do what kit?" She asks me in an innocent voice. "All I was saying, was that I was going to lower my head, and then I would-" "THAT! Stop doing that!" I yell out."I don't want this Prier, please, I beg of you to stop."

She giggled even more. "Kit, I know you want it. I will tell you what, strip me naked, and then get rid of your own clothes. If you can look me in the eye, and say with a straight face that you don't want to fuck me, then I won't try to seduce you. Deal?" She asked me, a wide grin on her face.

I couldn't pass that test. I would fail, and miserably. Then, I arch my back, and let out a loud gasp. Prier was slowly stroking my tail, and it was wonderful. Then, why did it also feel so revolting? "Well, well, kit, you forgot about this little detail." Prier said in a seductive whisper in my ear. Crap, I had forgotten about that. "Prier." I say in a husky voice, barely able to speak "Please, can't you leave me alone?" She giggled again, and said "I would kit, except that I am enjoying this, and I know for a fact you are too."

I whip my body around, so that she is no longer stroking my tail, and I see what she is wearing. She has on a red kimono, and it has a silver fox running from her leg to her breasts. However, the top looks like it is going to burst from the tension in her breasts.

I just stare, this is obviously less revealing than other things she has worn, but at the same time, a strange force also makes it more seductive. Like it has a hidden treat, and it is only for me. I had a feeling that it is supposed to be like that. However, before I could react, Prier shoves her entire body against mine, and I gasp at how far she pushes hers against mine.

I could feel her breasts against my chest, like an extension of me. I felt her pubic mound through the clothes of her kimono, and my pants, and I couldn't stop breathing heavily.

"Come on kit…" Prier whispers in my ear. "You know you want to, just this one time."

Yeah, just one time…WAIT! What am I thinking? No, I wouldn't stop at just 'one time.' I have a hard enough time resisting this one time, if I felt what it was like, I wouldn't stop, until one of us was crying, and if it was her, I would still do it. "NO!" I say with a strong voice.

She presses herself even harder against me, and says "Kit, I am not letting you get away this time." She didn't have a seductive tone this time.

Her voice was filled with lust, which was about as arousing as the seductive tone. Then, she shoves her lips against mine, and I lose control. Her tongue entered my mouth, and I kiss her back. I hold her tightly against me, and with a free claw, I rip open her kimono. She gasps, and then moans. She had some underwear on, and I found these two things annoying.

I wouldn't rip them off however; I would kindly take them off. Her hands went to my pants, but using my tail, and my other hand, I keep them away from my zipper. Instead, Prier starts to stroke my tail. I loved it, and hated myself for giving in.

However, I wouldn't deny that this is what I wanted. As much as I hate myself for it. I put my arms around her back, and start to undo the bra strap. I finally got it undone.

Then a heavy object slammed into my stomach. I woke up with a gasp, and saw that Kachi had jumped onto me, and was shivering. Whatever reason he came here for, I thank him, from the deepest pits of my heart. "Kachi, what is wrong?" I ask him.

I see that he is sobbing, and this puzzled me. "Kachi?" I ask his name, and then he looks at me, his eyes filled with tears.

"HOW COULD YOU!" He yelled out.

Suddenly, my door opens, and Viki and Tanya rush inside, still in their nightgowns. Then, I see Kanji come inside, and mumble "What is with all the ruckus?"

Then, he sees Kachi sobbing onto me. "GRANDPA!" Kachi yelled, and ran to him, and hugged him. "GRANDPA! GRANDPA!" Kachi said it over and over again in a hysterical voice.

"Shhh…it is all right now Kachi, what happened?" Kanji said in a soothing voice. "It was horrible grandpa!" Kachi said, as he was crying into his grandfather. "I had a nightmare, a really bad nightmare!"

"It is ok now Kachi." His grandfather said. "Now, what was this nightmare about?" Kachi started to hiccup, and then he pointed at me.

"HE is to blame!" He yelled looking at me with fear in his eyes.

"Now, Kachi, just what happened?" Kachi sobbed a little more, and then he said "I dreamed, I dreamed that he killed you!" Then Kachi threw himself against Kanji and started to cry even harder.

Kanji and I just stared at each other. I got the feeling that it was a premonition, but instead of feeling happy I was going to kill him, I felt like a complete monster because of Kachi.

All of them left, Kanji cooing Kachi, and the two girls giving me fearful looks as they walk out. Because of Kachi's dream, I felt like I really was a demon who deserved to die.

However, it will be easier than I think it is probably. As long as those three aren't here, I won't feel as bad about it. I fall back on my bed, and drift into a deep sleep.

I woke up, to the smell of bacon being cooked, and some eggs. I got up, and walked to the kitchen. I see Kanji cooking, and then he looks up at me. "Tanya, Viki, and Kachi have left already. We can have our match after breakfast, if that is ok with you."

I couldn't speak that well right now, so I just nodded my head. I make some ramen noodle, pork flavored. This might be my last meal, so it was going to be one of my favorites. We both ate breakfast in silence, and the tension filled the air. We both knew that one of us was going to die today.

The silence was worse than if one of us was insulting the other one. The silence was absolute, and it was a better intimidator than anything else. I finished shortly after he did, and we both took care of our dishes. We washed them, and then put them away. Then, while we were in the kitchen, I asked him "Where are we fighting?"

He looked at me, and then said "We will be fighting outside. My house is going to my family when I die, so if I do die, I don't want the house destroyed in the process." I nod my head. If that is the way he wants it, fine by me.

"I only have one favor to ask of you." I tell him. He looks over at me, and I ask him "If you kill me, would you be kind enough to send my body to Konoha? I just want them to know I am dead, so that no hunter-nin has to foolishly search for a corpse." He nods his head.

We both go outside, and I notice that it isn't snowing. No, the air seems to have warmed from yesterday, and the snow somehow all melted. The sky is floating with dark clouds, as though the heavens are ready to weep for whichever warrior falls first. We walk away from his house, and away from the people in the village.

We walk into a clearing, where no one, and nothing is there. The ground appears undisturbed by anything, as though nature herself has prepared this arena for us. He stops walking, and I continue to walk. After about twenty steps, I stop, and turn around. We both stare at each other, and then a lone leaf slowly floats to the ground. Mother nature was kind enough to give us a signal as well. When the leaf finished its slow descent to the ground, we charged at each other, and began our battle.

I form a fireball at the end of my tail, and throw it at him. He jumps to the side, and throws a couple shuriken at me. I smash them out of the air with my tail. Then he opens his mouth, and a fireball comes out of it, and I roll away. I throw a couple kunai, and then I launch a fireball to each side of the kunai. He catches the kunai, so the fireballs were pointless.

Ijump into the air, and form an ice spear in my hand. I prepare to throw it, when a giant rock comes flying at me from him. I do a front flip, and smash my tail into the rock, and break it in half, and through the split in the center, I throw the ice spear at him. Then I grab one of the rock pieces, and put it in front of me like a shield, as I hear my spear open, and release its icy barrage.

Then, the rock I am holding turns into Kanji! Stupid henge! He smashes me in the face with his fist, and I plummet to the ground. I smash into the ground, and then I disappear. He realizes that it is a clone. The other rock piece changes into me, apparently we had the same idea. Then, I kick off of a small rock, and slam into his exposed side. I take a slash with my claw, but it is blocked by a kunai.

He kicks off of me, and I grunt at the unexpected pain. We both land on the ground, looking each other over again. That was only a test round, practice if you will. Time for round two. I cleave my tail into the earth, and smash a bunch of rock pieces at him, all he does is from a type of water barrier around him. I know that move!

It is that water prison that Zabuza used on Kakashi-sensei! Except, he used it to protect himself, instead of capture someone. He drops it, and then he forms an ice spear in his hand. So, he is going to use the move I used. He throws it at me, and I launch a bigger than normal fireball at the ice spear. My fireball engulfs the spear, and continues on.

He replaces himself with a log, and now I have to wonder, where is he? I get a sense for the place around me, and wait for any disturbances. I don't feel any, damn it, where is he? Suddenly, a hand rips from out of the ground, and grabs me.

Kanji comes flying out of the ground, and high into the air, with me in tow. He spins in the air, holding onto my foot, and then he throws me at the ground. I flip, and land on my feet, and I look up, and then he smashes his foot into my face.

I skid along the ground, a couple of rocks embedding themselves into my skin. I get up, and my wounds sting, but I can barely feel them, the adrenaline is pumping through me so much. I stand up, and he is almost to me. He slams his foot into me, and I turn into a log. He kicks the log, and it goes through a tree on the opposite side of the arena.

I appear behind him, and kick him into the air. Then I replace myself with another log, appear at his side, and kick him even higher. I replace myself with a log, and he smashes that log to splinters with his elbow. Then I kick him even higher. Then I replace myself with another log, and I appear above him, and axe kick him into the ground. Then, I replace myself with another log, and go even higher. Then I fall, front flipping the entire way, with my right leg outstretched into a massive axe kick, a lot of centrifugal behind it. I am about to land, when he jumps up from his laying position, and he grabs my foot, and drags me even higher into the air.

I grin, and a lot of chakra enters me. I explode in a violent force, and send him flying into the ground. You have to love shadow clones. I see him hit the ground, and disappear in a puff of smoke. Damn, he made a shadow clone as well.

Suddenly, four purple rods stick out of the ground, and lightning spreads from them, and hits me from all sides. Lightning crackles across my skin, and it is very painful, I can't stop this move! The move ends, and I drop to the ground. What kind of move was that? I roll from my spot, as Kanji bursts from underground, and I grab him with my hand, and then I pour out a lot of electricity through my palms.

I see his hair fly up, his clothes and skin smells burnt, and then he goes flying from my palm into a tree. How did he like it? He gets up, and picks up some leaves that have fallen from the tree. Then, he throws them at me, and they fly too straight for leaves. I jump into the air, and the leaves pass under me. They embed themselves into the tree behind me, and then I see him throw a lightning ball at me! I throw up my red chakra shield, and it absorbs the blow.

I drop the shield, and land on the ground. I am breathing heavily, but I am also pleased to see he is also breathing heavily. I had better stick to close range for a couple minutes; I want to let my chakra recharge a little. I don't need chakra exhaustion after this fight; it would be easy for anyone to kill me.

I rush forward, and Kanji is kind enough to rush me too. When he gets in distance, I whip around, and swing my tail at him. He ducks under it, and then I change the direction of my tail, and smash into his skull. He slams into the dirt, but when I look there, only a log is visible. I see him across the clearing, and he puts his hands together.

Then, a weird black thing emerges from his hands, and comes straight at me. This is the same attack he used on me all those years ago! I throw up a red chakra shield, and watch, as the black stuff, as though alive, converges on the shield, and doesn't leave. I see it squirming outside, and I don't have much of a choice, I burrow underground, and drop my shield. The stuff doesn't follow me, it is either scared of the dark, I would find that ironic, or it can't go underground. Either way, I was grateful.

I could feel him run, Kanji was right above me. I spring from the ground, wrap him up in my tail, and repeatedly bash him into the ground. Then, Kanji disappears in a puff of smoke. Damn, another shadow clone. Then, he erupts from the ground, however, I saw this move coming, so I put a small trap their.

A couple exploding tags attach themselves to him. He pulls off his jacket that has all the tags on it, and throws it at me. I hit it with a fireball, so that the tags explode prematurely. Then, I rocket through the dust and smoke, in an attempt to catch him on the other side.

I arrive on the other side, and don't see him anywhere, where did he go this time? I watch the smoke clear, waiting for him to appear from underground. He doesn't come, so I stare at the smoke, and I expect him to come darting out of it. He never does, so I look up. He isn't coming from the air either. Where did he go?

The smoke clears, and I see him on the other side, looking for me. We both look at each other, and laugh. We had the exact same idea as the other! I guess great minds do think alike. However, the time for laughing is over, as both of us chuck a kunai at each other. Then, when the two kunai meet with the sound of metal scraping metal, we charge at each other.

I am making this the final encounter. I hold out my fist, and red chakra gathers around it. It only makes me stronger, but I am doing better than that. The chakra molds itself into the head of a larger than normal fox. I charge forward, with my fox head in my fist.

My fox head opens its mouth, and lets out a howl! I didn't know it could do that, but I like it. He has his fist first as well, except his has fire surrounding his and it is in the shape of a wolf. It lets out an ear splitting howl as well. I scream out all of my rage, and he does the same thing. Our fists meet, and both of us stop moving, trying to gain some leverage over the other.

Fire and red chakra swirl around us like a tornado, both so consuming, and neither giving up. I put even more chakra into my fist, and I notice that he is starting to weaken. He has reached his limit, and I prove it to him. I shatter the fire around his fist, and the flame wolf lets out an agonized howl as it disappears. Then, my red chakra strikes his chin in an uppercut, and I release the energy. It didn't disappear for some reason, but instead swam around him, while dragging him intro the air. It eventually dissipated, but only after dragging him into the air.

I replace myself with a log, and appear above him. I hold my entire body out, as though I am taking a blast for someone, and red chakra swirls around my body. It all goes to my front and a fox head as big as my body appears in front of me. I form a shadow clone behind me, and make it explode to send me flying at him. I release the chakra, and I get the same result. The fox head slams into him, but instead of swimming around him, it appears to go through him, and drags him to the ground faster than most people can go, no matter what kind of propulsion they have.

He smashes into the ground, and leaves a deep crater, and I could hear the sound of bones breaking. It sounded horrible. It sounded wonderful. I landed near the crater, and I am worn out. I am breathing heavy, and I have a hard time focusing. Maybe I am close to my limit, I don't know. I have cuts all over my body; my clothes appear nothing more than rags. My body hurts, I just want to go to bed, and sleep.

However, I have a job to finish. I walk to the crater, and jump in, dragging my body every single agonizing step of the way. I walk to the center of the crater, and see he is still breathing. I walk over, and I pick him up, by the front of his shirt.

He looks at me, with understanding and acceptance in his eyes. He knows his time on this world is up, he can only continue on. I tell him something. "You are a good man, you just pissed me off, and that hatred for you grew to be something hideous. I am sorry, but this is the only way for me to get rid of that ugly burden. However, I will make it quick."

He lets out a weak smile, and says "Thank you." Then, I pull my claw back, and smash it through his skull. Blood flies out of him, and his body slumps over. It is over. I drop his body, and then I sit down. It wouldn't be so bad to fall asleep here. In this crater, one last night close to Kanji.

I lay down, and then I hear something. "GRANDPA!" A small male voice yelled.

I bolt upright. Shit, when did he return? I turned around, and I saw Kachi, Tanya, and Viki standing there, at the top of the crater, with tears in their eyes. Damn it, they weren't supposed to see this.

Tears slide down their faces, and I felt horrible for doing that. However, I also felt a great amount of burden and hate leave my system. It felt sickening to be there without it. However, I had done what I came to do, and that was fact. "Y-Y-Y-YOU MONSTER!" Kachi yells out, and pulls out a kunai and charges me.

"Kachi don't!" Viki yells out, sounding hysterical.

I watch Kachi run closer, and with the last of my strength, I perform some hand seals, and then I yell out in a demonic voice **"KACHI! If you come any closer, I am going to kill you!"**

He didn't stop, he kept charging. He was almost on top of me, when he yelled out "THIS IS FOR MY GRANDFATHER!" And he slams the kunai into my skull, and blood flies everywhere. The last thing I hear is a scream from the two sisters.

General Badaxe- The fic isn't over, don't panic. As for you people who wanted a lemon, if you look near the beginning, if you skipped this part, he slipped on one. There, you got your lemon. Now, does anyone want a lime? Oh yeah, one more thing, I made the anonymous review thing enabled so that everyone can tell me their opinion, not call me a ho. If the names and insults continue, I will turn that person into someone Naruto kills using torture. You have been warned. I turn them into someone Naruto can kill, because I don't need to take the anonymous review away just because one person has to be a dick. Good day.

P.S. I have been writing fan fics for a straight week, so i am taking a small brake. I will update this story in one to two weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

General Badaxe- Ok, I want to get one things straight, one of my reviewers yelled at me because they think I am advancing the storyline too quickly. Can I ask you one question? Ok, he killed one of the two people he is after, so at BEST this story is only half done. At worst, this could only be 1/10 done, if I wanted it too be. So let me ask you this, how am I advancing too fast? Specula, congrats on getting to the last chapter, and I am sorry I forgot to tell people in my last chapter. I have decided what the pairing will be, but I am not telling anyone. Why? I don't need half of the people reading saying my story sucks because of a pairing. So, you will all find out in due time. If you hate me because of it, refer to the A.N. in chapter one on what to do. Another thing, people have said I have grammar and some spelling errors. Let's see, 100K word fic, it would be pretty hard to make a grammar or spelling error right? No, happens all the time, so, I don't like it, but I can't exactly change it. I am not getting a BETA reader, because frankly, I don't trust them. For all I know, they could copy my words down, and say it was there's, while telling me the chapter sucked. I would use my brother, but he is better at writing than reading, and he makes even more grammar and spelling errors than I do. Oh yeah, and Specula, thanks for pointing out I might want to add a little more detail, I'll take it in mind. Last thing, Specula, I don't consider 100K words the 'big leagues.' What I think are the big leagues, are the stories that are different than most, the ones that inspire others to write, the ones that take a step in an unknown direction, the ones that end up having the crap copied out of them. If someone does copy this one, about Naruto, or anyone else, going into quarantine, I beg of you, don't make it yaoi or yuri, I hate to think of my fic becoming one of those. That is all I ask. I also think that if I have at least inspired an author to think in a new direction about something, then I have entered the 'big leagues,' even if it is only a little 10K word fic. That is how I feel, and I will keep it. Sorry if you think differently, but hey, everyone is different.

I watched, as Kachi slammed his little kunai into the skull of my clone. I had made a clone, and replaced myself with it, and I was hiding in one of the damp trees at the edge of the forest. The sky opened, and poured rain, the tears of Heaven cleansing the ground for the great warrior who fell today.

I leaned against the tree, high in the branch, panting heavily. I was worn out physically. I had a hard time standing, but I was also feeling light headed, as though the tree had a drug for worn out warriors, so they could rest and forget all of their problems. My clone knew it had to die; only so that Kachi wouldn't grow up with vengeance inside of him, Sasuke and I are enough to live like that.

However, I had killed the man who put me through Hell, who made me expose my mask to Konoha, and who labeled me a killer in the eyes of his grandchildren. However, it was all my choice. So, I was as much to blame as him. I should have felt good, maybe as though a burden was lifted, when I killed him.

However, my feelings didn't change, and I felt like I had committed a sin worse than rape. I started to cry with the Heavens, in honor of the warrior who died that day. Viki and Tanya had faces that would make a ghost smile, if they weren't torn with hatred, I saw the way the two eyed my corpse. They wanted to bring me alive again, only so that they could kill me.

I shouldn't be that surprised actually, I was a demon, I was used to being hated. However, the gazes they directed at my corpse stung me inside, even when I was way out here. I don't get it, I had killed him, the man I wanted so badly, and the only thing that happened, was that I felt more like a demon than ever.

Was I ever allowed to just sit back, and relax when I had problems? No, I couldn't, people would never accept me, I figured that out long ago, but to keep from going insane, I would have to give myself an insane dream.

Seems a little strange, but I still want to be Hokage. Even though there is a better chance of it snowing in Hell, and Satan giving free sled rides than me becoming Hokage, that dream is probably the only thing that would keep me sane.

Sad, when I need something insane to keep me from going insane. It was just plain madness, and I began to chuckle. A low chuckle, I didn't need those three to know I was alive and well. I noticed, Kachi had taken my body, and put it on top of Kanji's.

What was he thinking? Viki and Tanya had faces of rage, and started to shout at him. "Kachi! How could you do this to Grandfather's killer!" Viki yelled at him, while Tanya yelled out, "You saw what he did! What are you doing!"

Kachi just spoke a few words to them in a calm manner, to low for me to hear him out here, and both girls faces still had rage in them, ready to explode at a moments notice, however, they kept their tongues in check. Then, I saw Kachi make a fireball in his hand. Looks like he practiced with more than that kunai at least for a little bit to learn that move.

Then he lit the two corpses on fire. More tears flooded my face; he was going to give me a proper cremation, like he did his grandfather. Kind of strange to think about how you are going to die when you are still alive.

I stayed and watched, as the smoke rose from the ground. A couple people came running, expecting to see a fire, and when they saw what was burning, men took off their hats out of respect, Women quit yelling at husbands who ran away, and lowered their heads in respect.

However, before the corpses were completely gone, people started to drift away. The stench was bad, even way out here, so I was surprised people stayed as long as they did. However, even when everyone else was gone, the grandchildren and I stayed, until the ashes scattered across the winds, courtesy of nature.

After the ashes were out of sight, the children walked away, giving one last look at the crater, tears streaming down their cheeks. They had experienced much today, and then I saw Kachi look at where I was. My heart froze. Could he see me? I saw him shake his head, and then he continued to walk away. Even if he saw me, he wasn't going to do anything.

Even if everyone was gone, I still remained. I kept replaying the battle in my head. I wanted to learn a couple of those moves, like that lightning rod one. I couldn't dodge that one, and it hurt like a bitch. However, I can't go around and ask him, it is kind of impossible right now.

**'Tell me kit, now that you have completed your revenge, what are you going to do now?'** Prier thought to me. I grinned, that was easy.

'Prier, my revenge isn't complete. I still have to deal with the one called Orochimaru, so it isn't done yet. However, I need to get stronger too. This Orochimaru is no pushover, if he can take down the Old-Man, and even if I fought without worrying about chakra exhaustion, I would still lose to the Old-Man, unless I used one of my so-called 'useless' attacks. But, I doubt it will work on Orochimaru.' Yeah, I am talking about the one made for perverts.

**'So, according to you, your revenge isn't done. However, that still doesn't tell me what you are going to do.'** Prier thought to me, and I thought I heard her growl in a threatening manner. 'Why, it is simple Prier, I am going back to Konoha.' I thought to her. Her voice became a rushing torrent, engulfing everything else except her voice

**'KIT! How could you return tot hat place? You know what they think about you, and they will probably enforce the death penalty on you! Why don't you go hang yourself right now!'** Prier screamed through my head, till I was sure that people outside of my head could hear her.

'Prier, I am not returning their right away, I want to explore around a little bit first. However, I am only visiting one country. I want to talk to someone, before I go to the executioners block. Do you have any suggestions about which country though?' It was quiet for a bit, and then Prier thought

**'Go to the wind country. We might as well have a quick way to Konoha, better if we get it over quickly.'** Looks like we were going to wind country, but before that, I was going to sleep. I drifted off to sleep, hanging on a tree branch, getting soaked to the skin with every movement of the trees high branches above me. Sleep never seemed more peaceful.

I woke up in a dank and dark place. Just great, she has to do it when I am worn out didn't she? I wouldn't even have the stamina to please her, even if she didn't succeed. However, she hasn't succeeded in three years, so it wasn't about to happen now. I look around, but I don't see her anywhere.

Funny, I would think that she would have showed by now. I look around again, double checking everything, but I still see no sign of her. This absence scares me even more than her trying to seduce me. I was used to the seducing, a little bit at least, but I was not used to being here when she wasn't trying anything. I start to walk around, panic spreading through my body like it was my own blood, until it was beating inside of every one of my pores.

Where was she? I keep walking, and I notice a door that was never there before. When did a door get here, and more importantly, WHY is there a door in my head! Oh well, curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. I might as well check it out.

I walk over, and open the door. The thing I notice immediately is that it has a bed, with red satin sheets on, and no blankets. Prier is sleeping on a pink heart shaped pillow, which looks as though it is trying to eat her head. It looks like it is succeeding too. Her tails swayed over the side of it, in a drunken slow movement.

She has a wide smile on her face, and her hands are moving up and down slowly. Probably dreaming about tearing someone limb from limb or something. She is wearing a red nightgown, but it is a size or two small for her, it looks to be made out of silk. I look around the room, and I notice the walls are also painted red.

Except, that these are blood red walls, and I wouldn't be surprised if she somehow found a way to use my blood to make it. The ceiling is the same color red, and it is a little unnerving. Did the room have to look as though someone was slaughtered in it, and had their blood used as paint? Prier would enjoy a room like that though.

Prier muttered something that I failed to catch, but it got my attention. I looked over, and I saw that the she had a really long pillow, and that her legs were wrapped around it. Then her hips thrust forward, and she muttered something, but I could hear it this time. "Just a little deeper kit, that's right, keep going." I felt my face heat, and I turned around, only to see Prier standing right there.

I whip around behind me, and see no one in the bed. I turn around again, and she is still there, a hungry grin on her face, and lust in her eyes. I rub my eyes, hoping that I am just seeing things, but even after I rub them, the picture remains the same, and I realize something very bad is about to happen.

"Shame on you kit, entering a woman's bedroom without her permission, how could you do that?" Prier says to me, never losing the look she was wearing.

"Maybe if you didn't build bedrooms without telling me first, I wouldn't be entering without knocking, would I?" I told her in a gruff manner.

I didn't need to tell her what I saw though. She giggled, as though she could read my thoughts. I really hoped she couldn't. "Kit, since when have I asked your permission to do anything?"

Ok, she never has, and probably never will. That didn't stop me from getting annoyed by it. "You never have Prier. But, could you at least put up a warning sign, that says something like 'Room of Prier, don't enter.' Or something like that? It would stop me from coming in here, without your permission."

She just laughed out loud, not bothering to hide what she thought. Then her gaze of lust returned, except it was accompanied by something…predatory. "Kit, I don't mind if you enter my room without permission, but I wanted to give you warning, you might catch me after I have just taken a shower. Now, if this will encourage you to visit more often, or avoid this room like the plague, I don't know."

She had a point, I didn't know if I was going to avoid this room, or did I want to visit it more? Wait, why am I even asking that question? I'm going to avoid it like the plague, right? Right?

"Prier," I said to her, trying to keep my voice as neutral as possible, "Do you even need to take a shower in my mind? I don't think you could get dirty up here."

Prier let out a shallow chuckle, and said "I don't have to, but if it gets your eyes to widen like they did when I mentioned it, I will probably start soon."

Damn, I didn't take control of my eyes in time. This is going to be a pain, it is written all over her face. "Well Prier, I am sorry I interrupted your sleeping time, so I will leave. I go to her side, to walk past her. I wasn't really that surprised, when her tails moved to block the doorway.

"Its ok kit, I insist that you stay." Prier said in an innocent tone.

However, the way she looked at me suggested anything but 'innocence'. I stepped back, and she took a step forward. I took a step to my side, and she took a step to the same direction, so that she would still be right in front of me. I didn't take more steps back; I would have fallen over the bed. Then, I would have been…caged…for lack of a better word.

However, that didn't stop her from taking a step forward. "Why kit, you aren't retreating! Does this mean I get to have fun?" She asks me, her lips in a full smile, and her gaze full of lust.

"Prier, no it doesn't mean you get to have fun, it means I know there is a bed behind me." Her face started to pout; I was guessing that was her plan.

However, then she started to grin, and it told me that I was in trouble. "Well kit, it looks like the bed can't trip you, but it doesn't matter, so long as I gain the advantage." Was this entire thing some sort of game to her? It probably was.

"Prier, exactly how do you plan to gain the advantage?" She grinned, as she told me

"If I told you, it wouldn't be that useful would it?" I really wish that once, she would stop being so damn smart.

"Prier, I have beaten you every other time. How do you expect to win this one?" I ask her. I had won every other time, so how did she plan to win this one?

She jumped a couple inches off of the ground, and clapped her hands together like some exited little girl, who just got told that she was the smartest person in the village. "Why kit, I think that you almost lost that last one. If that little kid, Kachi, didn't interfere with his nightmare, then I would have had you."

I hate it when she is right, have I ever mentioned that? "You are speaking the truth," I tell her.

I had lost it last time we met, but I wasn't going to lose this one. "However, I have learned from my mistakes. I won't be so easy this time."

Prier laughed, like she was in some sort of party and said "Kit, if you ever became easy, even if I succeed once, then I would find you just boring." It was kind of tempting to just take her up on that offer, however, that would mean giving up, and I never give up.

"Oh yeah, and before I forget to tell you kit, I have only a pair of panties on underneath this. You are lucky, most of the time; I don't even sleep with those on." My jaw dropped. Literally, my jaw did drop, and her face had a seriously amused look on it. Ok, this was going to be a little different than I thought. 'Little', nothing, this was going to be a hell of a lot different than the other times.

"If you don't believe me kit, then I could show you I don't have a bra on…on second thought, I would prefer it if you used your hands, or tail if you prefer, to check yourself." I could feel my face turn into a furnace, I had no doubt that she didn't have a bra on.

"Um, Prier, it is ok, I believe you. You don't have to show me." I told her in an uncertain voice.

She started to mock pout, and said "Please kit? I really need to have someone check it, even if it is only to look. It feels like they are going to explode, and only you are around to se if I am all right."

Something told me that she didn't need a doctor, I just couldn't figure out what. It could be the way she laughed after she said that, it could be that she looks fine, or it could be that she is a demon who doesn't suffer from physical pain because she is in my head, and she wants to seduce me. Something just tips me off.

"Prier, just how stupid do you think I am?" I ask her in a serious tone.

She just smirks, and says "Depends kit, you are a lot smarter than your 'mask', and you seem to be pretty intelligent when it comes to learning other things. However, you aren't that good at watching your opponent."

Was she serious? Where did I go wrong watching my opponent? "Prier, I always watch my opponent, what opponent are you talking about?" I ask her, confusion evident on my voice.

"Why kit, you didn't watch your most dangerous opponent: Me." She said with a grin on her face.

Suddenly, I felt something like rope wrap round my ankles, and I look down quickly. I saw Prier's tails, wrapped around my legs, and suddenly, I felt her tackle me onto the bed behind me. I realized my predicament in an instant, but only three words formed in my head: I am screwed. It was probably literal too.

"Why kit, how could you not watch me? You must feel very foolish right now." She had no idea, I felt like a moron. "Oh well, all that matters is what is happening now that we are here, wouldn't you agree?" She said lovingly, while caressing me with one of her tails.

It had a strange sexual feeling I can't describe behind it. However, I couldn't let my mind get clouded right now, I just couldn't. "Prier, get off of me!" I scream at her.

She gives me an amused chuckle, but there was a strong hint of lust in that chuckle. "Why would I want to do that kit? Better yet, why would you want it? I feel your reaction to me, and I am quite pleased. You have grown in more ways than one these past years."

I could feel my face heat again. Damn it, I am getting very embarrassed, why is this happening now? She left me alone for most of these years, but that didn't stop her from going full force against me right now.

"You want to know something kit? I think my feelings for you have grown quite a bit. I don't think I just lust after you anymore, I actually think I am in love with you!"

What did she just say? A demon of her caliber, of her strength, of her beauty, was in love with me? Yeah right! "It was strange at first kit, it hurt me to see you in pain recently, and it hurt me to watch you suffer. All I wanted to do was take your pain away. This is one way to do it, but it also gives me a joyous feeling if I can help you."

Ok, Prier is scaring me more than usual. I know she lusts after me, which has been proven multiple times, but love me? It is just too hard to believe. After all, I am technically her jailer, I am the one who imprisons her, and I am the one who will die because of the crimes she committed. To think she was in love with me, that was something I just couldn't accept.

However, thinking she was lying to me about love, that pissed me off. "Don't you EVER toy with my emotions like that!" I scream, throwing her off of me.

I stood up, and walked toward her a little bit. She smacks into a wall, and it looked like it was painful. I didn't care. "I could care less if you lust after me! However! If you ever lie to me like that again, I will find a way to kill you, if I have to kill myself to do it!" I scream at her. Was I pissed? Saying I was 'pissed', would have been an understatement. I was raw fury waiting to be unleashed.

"What do you mean kit?" Prier asked me, some fear in her voice. It was small, but it was still there.

"You know what I mean. Saying you love me, I seriously doubt it. You just said that, just so you could get farther in your seduction, and that pisses me off." I said in a voice of raw rage and emotion.

Suddenly, Prier bowed her head, her entire body shaking. Suddenly, water dripped from her head. A tear? "Naruto." She said. It sounded alien on her tongue, my name. "Naruto, you hurt me."

Suddenly, her head lifted, and I saw tears leaking from her eyes. I didn't know a full blooded demon could cry. However, the thing that shocked me the most was that she looked vulnerable. It hurt me to see her that way, I didn't know why. It still looked impossible to me, Prier crying, and looking vulnerable. I didn't know what to do.

"Prier, it is going to be ok." I said in a soothing voice.

"NO IT ISN'T!" She screamed at me.

It made me take a step back, she looked pissed, and she had a good reason: I did throw her against a wall. "How would you feel Naruto, if the first person you ever loved, said you were lying to him!" Then she put her face in her hands, and tried to weep silently.

It still didn't sound right, her saying my name. I was starting to miss my nickname; I think it grew on me a little bit. However, did she mean what she said about loving me? I guess I would feel pretty bad, if the only person I ever loved rejected me, but I have never loved someone. So I couldn't know.

I walked over, and then I took her head, and put it against my shoulder. "There, there, it is going to be all right Prier. I'm sorry; I thought you were lying to me. You, of all people, should know I hate it when people toy around with my emotions involving love and such. I am sorry I lashed out at you, please accept my apology."

She had taken her hands away from her face, and was silently crying onto my shoulder, and I just held her there. I couldn't think of anything else to do. Her crying slowly turned into weeping, and she huffed out one question. "Kit, do you care for me?"

Well, I was glad that my old nickname was back. I resisted the urge to say 'No, I don't care for you at all. I only tried to help you because I hated you. However, sounding like a complete ass won't help me right now.

So, I told her in a soothing voice "Yes Prier, I do care for you. I just can't return your love. It is too much for me to think about, so I am sorry. However, I do care for you, so, will you accept my apology?"

It was hard for me to believe, but I did care for her. But, did I love her? Maybe I did, but I still had too much to deal with before I commit myself. She was only sniffling now, and then she looked at me, her red tear streaked face looked natural on her, and somehow made her more…enchanting. "Yes kit, I do accept your apology." She told me in a very calm voice.

Wow, I was glad that that scenario was over. "Kit, could you please do me one favor." Prier asked me in a pleading voice. I wish she had her confidence back; a vulnerable Prier was a strange one to me.

"I will do you anything, short of having any kind of sex from you." I told her in a soothing voice. She chuckled, and it felt right to me.

"Kit, I just want you to kiss me." Prier said. I kept on my smile, but my mind raced. Every time I kiss her on a deal, or anything else that happens, then it usually ends up having more than just a 'kiss'.

"Prier, I am not sure that a kiss is a good thing right now." I told her, my voice trying to force her to understand.

She looked at me, with a pair of vulnerable puppy-dog eyes. And then, she said only one word "Please?" She told me, in a soft tone.

With the tone, and the eyes, I couldn't tell her no to a kiss. If she asked for anything else, I would be hard pressed to say no, but I probably could. "Fine Prier, you win." I tell her, and then I lower my head by a smudge to connect our lips.

I made it the kind of kiss a brother gives his sister, when she is feeling down, or they play 'house' or something like that. However, thanks to Prier it didn't stay that way. I felt her deepen it, like I knew it would happen. I pull away, and stagger a couple steps back. "Ok, Prier, you got your kiss, that is enough." I tell her, in a slightly shaky voice.

She slowly saunters toward me, the confidence back in her step and the lust back in her eyes. "Kit, it is enough for me to know you care for me. However, I still love you, and I still want something from you." Prier says tome in a seductive tone, slowly inching toward me.

I knew I shouldn't have given her that kiss. I take a couple steps backwards, and I trip over the side of the bed. Ok, I watched it the first time, but missed it the second. I really am becoming more fuddled in the mind department. Prier rushes over, and plants herself firmly on top of me. "Kit," She said while caressing the name with a seductive tone, "Do you know how long I have wanted this?"

Let's see, she told me this started around three years ago, so I was guessing three years. "I am guessing about three years ago." I told her, trying to distract her from what she wants.

She gives a chuckle, but it seems more like she was planning something, then being in good humor. "Why kit," She told me, still having that seductive tone in her voice, "You are right! You deserve a prize, don't you agree?" She said, before I felt her press herself harder against me.

"It's ok Prier! I don't really need a prize, I am sure of that!" I told her, panic evident in my voice.

She didn't listen; she just pressed herself even harder against me, and lowered her head to mine. Her mouth didn't go to my mouth though; it went to one of my ears. "Silly kit," She whispers in a seductive tone. "I think you deserve one, why don't you?" After she said that, she caressed my ear with her tongue, and it sent a surge of electricity through my body.

Prier giggled, and said "It is hard to believe you don't want it when your body reacts like this." She told me in another seductive whisper.

However, suddenly, pain shoots through my body, like a torrent of fire, pain engulfs me, and it consumes me. Why am I feeling this way? I look around, and I realize that I am no longer in Prier's room. In fact, I am not in the tree anymore.

I must have fallen off, and the fall jolted me awake. Damn it, it hurts though! I struggle to sit up, fire spreading to the muscles I try to use. I didn't want to move, but I had to. It was still dark out, but I could see hints of the sun starting to peek over the forest. I had to go. I stood up, and stretched. It shouldn't feel like your skin is getting peeled off of you when you stretch.

The most painful part was when I stretched out my tail, I had landed on top of that, and it ached worse than the rest of my body. **'Looks like you got lucky that time kit, but will you be so lucky next time?'** Prier asks me, right before she had a fit of giggles.

I didn't need this right now. I start to walk to the docks, if I was lucky; the ship that had Jingo would be there. I really should have learned the captain's name. It would have made my search a lot easier. However, I am no longer hiding behind my cloak or mask.

My revenge here is done; I won't bother to hide myself anymore. However, I am keeping the gloves; I don't need to accidentally cut someone with my claws. I have a feeling that I know what the standard reaction will be.

I enter the town, and the people stare at me, and the fear became very thick in the air. Word spread quickly of my arrival, but I continued to walk to the docks. Everyone I passed had to stop and stare at me. I also smelled anger on a couple of people. A young child even got brave enough to throw a rock at me. I slashed the rock in half with my tail, and never stopped my stride. I kept going toward the dock, and I probably learned one of my favorite things to being a half demon.

The people move to the side of the road when I am walking in the way, I wouldn't be that surprised if they thought I carried some sort of disease that would infect them if we touched. I grinned, People are too afraid of me to really do anything, only a really young child had the guts to do anything, so what does that tell you about this village?

I couple people I passed, gripped some sort of weapon they had for emotional support. I was guessing that they were the ninja of the village. It's a good thing I hid my fore head protector, or I might have ended up destroying this whole village. Then again, someone could get lucky and kill me with a stray shot, anything is possible.

I heard a sound that left me…uncomfortable. I heard the sound of someone crying. I waited a second, and the people spread away from me, as though they thought I was going to go on a mass killing spree. If I did, I would start by killing the ninja, not the common people. Common people when they get gripped by fear, usually end up killing each other to get away. I walked to an alley, where I heard the crying coming from.

I walked in, and I saw a little boy, about seven or eight years old, crying his eyes out. "Little boy, what is wrong?" I ask him.

It is a good thing he didn't look at me when he answered, or he would have probably screamed louder. The boy continued sobbing into his hands, as he said "M-M-My f-f-family i-i-is d-d-dead!" He screamed out, and sobbed even harder into his hands.

"How did they die?" I ask him, concern sounding in my voice. "T-T-They g-g-g-got k-k-killed i-i-i-in a b-b-b-burning building!" He shrieked.

Suddenly, his eyes shot up to mine, and I saw fear enter his eyes. He was a small boy, and looked malnourished. He had brown hair, but it was scraggly, and looked like someone cut it wrong on purpose. He had what used to be some black pants on, but they were cut up, and looked like they were a size too big for him. His shirt over hanged, and he looked like someone gave him a dirt bath before he went outside. He had smudges of dirt all over him, and his eyes were just black. White outside and a pure black inside, no iris at all, so I was a little surprised, but I didn't let it show.

The kid spoke in a whisper as he said "Are you here to take my soul to the next world?" He asked, fear evident in his voice.

Great, he is the second person to ask me that. Do I really look like the Grim Reaper? "No, I am not here to take your soul or your life if you were thinking that." I told him.

His face went a little red, so I could guess he was thinking that. "Then, why are you here?" The boy asked me, innocence written all over his face.

I look at him, and I realize that he will probably die if left alone. Can I abandon him? I can't I know that much. Thinking about how I grew up, I don't want another person to live like that. "Kid, I am here to make sure you are safe. If you want, you can travel with me."

There, I said it, if he doesn't want to come, then I am done. The kid looked at me, his eyes full of trust. "Do you mean it mister?" It was strange; I felt a kind of bond in those eyes.

I couldn't hurt him, unless he tried to kill me first, at least, that was what I felt. "First off, my name is Naruto." I am squashing the nickname thing early on. "Second, yes I mean it. If you are willing to ignore the fact that I am a half demon, then you can travel with me."

The kid bounded up beside me, and held onto my leg like his life depended on it. "YES! YES! I want to go with you!" The kid screamed energetically. It felt strange, knowing that someone else is going to be relying on me. However, it might help me through my emotional problems too. I lift him up with my tail, and sit him upon my head, and then I start to walk to the docks.

"Kid," I say to him. The people still stare, but now they are staring at me with an incredulous look on their faces, as they go from the kid on my shoulders to me, and then back to the kid. "What is your name?" I ask him.

He gets a sad look on his face, and then he says "I never got a name." He said in a sad tone. I thought for a second. If he had a family, why didn't they name him? Could it be he was lying? Or, it could be just that his family couldn't think of a good name for him. Oh well, I wasn't going to reveal my past to him, so he didn't need to reveal his to me.

"Well kid, would you like it if I gave you a name?" I ask him. Suddenly, it feels like someone put some sort of vibrator on my head. He just started to wiggle around, laughing the entire time, and a tear dripped onto my head. Was he crying out of joy, or sadness? Probably out of joy, but I couldn't be too sure. However, what would Iruka-sensei do in this situation? Wait a second…That's it! "Kid, your new name is Iruka. Do you like it?" Suddenly, he goes very still.

Great, he hates it, just what I need,a kid who hates the name of my father. Maybe I wouldn't get along with him as well as I thought. "It's…It's beautiful." He said, in an awe struck tone, and I felt another tear fall onto my head.

Ok, we would be getting along a lot better than I thought. I walk to the docks, him on my head, taking in all the sights. I felt him twisting and turning on my head, to get better looks at some objects, to just look away from some, and just enjoying himself.

However, it is getting uncomfortable, with a giant ball of energy on my head, so I wish he would slow down just a little bit.

When we got to the docks, I looked around, and didn't see the ship I was after. I walk up to the ticket master, and the lady inside cowers in fear. She is backed up as far away from the window as possible, and she says "How may I help you?" However, fear was evident in her voice, as she started to shake.

"I am looking for a ship that has a golden fox on a white flag, have you seen it?" I ask her. No point in scaring her more than I already have.

"There are no ships that have a golden fox on it anymore. The captain changed the color of the fox to red, with an orange center. It has claws this time, instead of sabers; no one knows why he changed though."

I laughed. So, the captain decided to base his flag after me? Well, if that isn't flattering, I don't know what is. "Anyway, he left port recently, and he headed that way." She said pointing to the sea, a little to the right of the docks.

"Thank you." I say to her, and then I go to where she pointed. I felt her relax, and fall to the floor when I left. In the distance, I se a ship, and on the flag, I see red and orange. I couldn't define the shape, but I could guess what it was. "Iruka, do you want to get to that ship way over there?" I ask him, in a neutral tone.

"I would love to Naruto! I have never ridden on a ship before! But…how are we supposed to get there?" He asked me in a confused voice.

I grin. Then I tell him, "Simple, we walk, or in this case, run." I tell him. He gives me a confused "Huh?" And then I jump off the dock.

He screams out loud, and closes his eyes, thinking I am killing us both. "WHY!" He screams out. "I thought you weren't going to kill me?" He screams loudly.

I wait a couple seconds, but he doesn't stop his babbling, so I finally say "Iruka, if we were going to drown, don't you think we would have sunk below water already?" I ask him.

He stops babbling, and looks down. I could hear him gasp in surprise, and say "How?"

I grin, and say "Iruka, don't underestimate me in what I can and can't do, now, lets get to that ship!" I say very loudly. He follows what I say, with "Full steam ahead!" And I take off.

It feels good to just run, the wind whipping your face, the sound of a child's laughter as he gets the same experience you do, the freedom of it! The feeling that no one can catch you, the feeling of adrenaline as it pumps through you, the feeling of being invincible. I keep running forward, and I see some people gather at the edge of the railing, watching me as I run across the water. I see a couple of sailors, they probably don't recognize me. I might pass out from chakra exhaustion, but I need to put on a show.

**'Kit, for the last time, it is 'chakra sickness!' Not exhaustion!' **'Prier, I don't really care, it feels more like it exhausts me, than me being sick. I prefer the word 'exhaustion' anyway.' **'Whatever kit.'** She thinks back to me.

Suddenly, red chakra flows around me, and I send it into the sky, but keep it attached to stay above my head. It turns into a giant fox, running on all four legs. The crew of the ship just stares, then I see one or two break out laughing, at least, I am assuming they are laughing. Their legs buckled, and they are holding their face, so I think they are laughing.

I see the captain walk up to everyone, yelling at them, and a crew member points to me. The captain looks over, and his jaw drops. Quite funny to see when I am way out here actually.

Suddenly, I have the fox lower onto me, and it looks like I have become a giant red fox, rushing at the ship. The ship, I notice, has slowed down a little, and I hear Iruka on top of me laughing at all of this. He is enjoying this, and I don't blame him. I am close enough to the ship, and with a chakra enhanced jump, I land on top, and I make the giant fox growl at the passengers.

They back away, but the crew and captain just laugh. "Well Naruto, are you done entertaining everyone?" The captain says to me in an amused tone.

I drop the red chakra, and feel ok; I didn't use as much chakra as I thought I did, so I am not going to suffer side effects. That is a good thing. "Well captain it is a pleasure to see you again." I say to him in a happy tone.

He laughs, and says "It is a great pleasure to see you again. What happened to your mask and cloak? Did they get destroyed?"

I laugh. "Captain, I did what I wanted, so I don't need to hide myself like before. Anyway, those masks are itchy! I couldn't scratch with them on, or anything! It was a major pain in the rump is what it was!" The captain laughed.

"CAPTAIN!" Yelled a voice, I recognized it as Jingo. "What is going on here?" He said pushing himself to the front of the crowd. He didn't see me, because he rounded on the captain, and said "I thought you said I could get an assistant chef! You keep putting more and more people on this ship, and it is getting harder and harder to feed them! Why won't you get me a decent apprentice or something!" Jingo finally let out all his steam, and he had the semblance of a normal man, not a red demon.

"Well Jingo, I could help you in the kitchen." I told him with a grin on my face. He froze, and turned to me.

"Naruto!" He said, and then he embraced me in a giant hug. He was stronger than I thought, because he was crushing the air out of my lungs.

"You will do just fine. How can I ever repay you?" He asked me.

I barely got enough breathe to say "You…could…stop…crushing…me!" I tell him in a hoarse voice.

"Done!" He yells out, and drops me onto the ship, but I land on my butt, to get my breathe back.

I take a couple deep breathes. Iruka slides off of my head and hides behind me. He looks around me nervously. "Silly me," I chuckle, and I bring him out.

"Guy's, this is Iruka, Iruka, that is Jingo, and that is the captain. The rest of the people are the ships crew, except the lazy looking ones, they are passengers." I tell him.

Iruka says a quiet "Hi." and continues to hide behind me.

The passengers keep staring at me; some of them appear to be moving away rather slowly. They reek of fear, but I can't really blame them after the show I put on. I look at the passengers, and there fear shoots up.

I grin, and then I say "Boo." The passengers scurry away, and return to wherever they were. "If only that worked everywhere." I mutter to myself.

"Well Naruto, I would like your help in the kitchen now. It is almost Lunch time, so we need to get a move on. If you want, you can bring your brother too." Jingo tells me, and then he rushes off to the kitchen.

Brother? I guess that could do for now. I don't really have a place for him right now. I suppose I could be something like his father, but I don't want people to hate him for being my son either. I will work that problem out later. I place Iruka on my head, and then I rush to the kitchen. "Jingo, what are we making?" I ask him, as I put on an apron.

Iruka slides off of me, and grabs an apron too. I guess he wants to help. "We are making spaghetti. Hope you can do this." Funny, I hope so too. Lets work.

Jingo and I had a lot of work for Iruka; we mainly had him do small stuff. He got us ingredients we needed, He got out plates and stuff for the customers, and then, his personal favorite job, we had Iruka yell at the customers who tried to sneak in. I don't know where he learned it, but the boy swears like a sailor at people he doesn't like.

No, scratch that, I am pretty sure that he would make a sailor blush. He is worse than a sailor. I hear the door squeak open, and I groan. Iruka bounds to the door, I noticed it was a woman in a red low cut dress. Poor girl doesn't know what she is getting into.

"Look here Miss!" Iruka yelled. She didn't close the door, which would have been smart, she kept it open. "What the Hell are you doing here! Don't you have some other assholes to bother!" Did he have to refer to us as 'assholes'?

"Now look here young sir!" The woman replied indignantly "Where did you get such a mouth?"

Iruka just glares at her, and then yells out "From your moms house you spoiled little bitch!" He yells.

I had to resist the urge to laugh. The boy would make a good bouncer when he was older. The woman turned red in the face, and she moved her lips, but no words came out. She turned around, slammed the door, and almost made a couple dishes fall.

"Naruto, did you teach the boy to swear like that?" Jingo asked me.

I turned to him, and said "That boy has sworn more in this past hour than I have in my entire life! I didn't teach him anything!"

Jingo looked at the boy, who calmly got us a jar of tomato sauce, and acted as though he did nothing wrong. I was going to have to set up some ground rules apparently. However, him swearing has also reduced the number of stealing customers, so maybe I wouldn't set up some strict rules. I was glad when the lunch session was over. I forgot how tiring it was. I was glad when we walked out. I had Iruka propped up on my head, which has become his favorite spot.

"Naruto, what am I to you?" Iruka asked me in a slightly sad tone.

This confused me. "What do you mean Iruka?" I asked him.

Iruka thought for a moment, then he answered me "Am I a brother to you, or a son?"

This question caught me off guard. However, it was a good one. Did I consider him a son or a brother? I don't know. "Iruka, it wouldn't be good for you to be a son or a brother to me." I tell him.

He asked the one word, that I didn't like to explain. "Why?" That was all he asked.

"You see Iruka," I say to him. "I am a half demon. As such, most people hate me. If they thought you were my family, then they would probably hate you too."

Itold him why it wouldn't be a good idea; I just hope he has the common sense to go along with it. "I don't find that to be a good reason. It just means that most people are idiots in my opinion." He told me.

Ok, am I allowed to find it sad when a seven or eight year old is smarter than most adults? However, that doesn't change people's minds. "Iruka, what do you want to be?" I ask him.

It would be better if I let him decide. "What do I want to be?" Iruka says in a voice, that sounds dazed, and out there. As though he is visiting his own little dream world. "I want to be your son." He told me.

And then, silence engulfed us. So, he wants to be my son? However, the people I know will treat him like dirt if they think he is my son. "Iruka, I am honored, really I am, but the people I know will treat you like dirt if they think you are my son."

I felt a tear drop onto my head. "I don't care." Was all he said. "I have been treated like dirt for a while, at least now, I hope, I have a chance at becoming your son, maybe then, I won't feel so lonely." He told me.

So, is that what he feels? Well then, there is only one question left. "Iruka, how old are you?" I ask him.

He stays quiet for a moment, before he replies "I am eight years old."

So, now we have aage for the face. "When were you born?" I ask him.

He gives a soft chuckle, and then he replies "I was born eight years ago, on this day."

Then I felt a couple more tear drops on my head. So, it was on November the tenth? One month ahead of my birthday. It would be easy to remember. I pluck him off of my shoulder with my tail, and then put him at eye level with me. "Iruka, I would be very happy to be your father." I tell him.

Tears flood his face, and he buries his head against my shoulder. I felt one or two tears spring to my eyes as well. However, Iruka kept muttering "Thank you." Over and over again.

The moment lasted a good minute, before a wave smashed onto the deck, and onto both of us. "Well, that ruined the moment." I said dryly.

Iruka just laughed, and climbed back onto my head. "So, where are we off to next, Father?" It was going to be a little strange, getting used to someone calling me that. "Well, we have about a two hour break, a little less thanks to our talk, but I know what we are going to do." I grin, and Iruka eyes me curiously.

"We are getting you into a bath." I told him, and then i wayched his face, and barely contained my laughter.

Iruka looks like someone just hit him in the stomach, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. "WHAT!" He yelled out.

"You heard me, you are getting a bath. I plan to take one as well, so don't worry. However, both of us stink, so off we go!" I say, and I wrap my tail around him, and lift him off my head, and use my tail to fly him around.

After we were done taking a bath, he complained almost the entire way, until I actually got him in the water. Then, he appeared to enjoy himself. I got in after he got out, he was kind enough to wash his own clothes, and I washed mine. Then, we got dressed. Well, I put on a pair of pants; I was going to let my shirt dry. I looked down, and realized my body had changed as well. I don't remember getting a six-pack at least. I really should look at myself in a mirror again.

However, Iruka, being my son, copied me, and went around shirtless. We looked very strange, both of us walking around without shirts on, especially with him propped on top of my head. However, our break was up, so we headed back to the kitchen.

"It is about time you got here Naruto!" Jingo yelled, and then he looked at me strangely. "Naruto, I know you took a bath, or fell overboard, whichever one it was, I don't care. But, why is your hair still spiky? Shouldn't it be flat?" He asked me.

I look at him, and answer "I don't know why, but my head can't stay flat. No matter what I do, it stays spiky! I even destroyed one of my kunai trying to cut it. My hair is…strange…for lack of a better word." I told him.

It was the truth; I have no idea what is wrong with my hair. "Well, there is another thing to add to my list of 'Strange Qualities about an Assistant Chef.'" He said to no one in particular.He was keeping a list on me? People need better hobbies.

We got to work right away; we were making shrimp for dinner this time. However, we worked just as hard, and managed to get it done with few people trying to steal. I heard the door creak, and prepared my ears.

"You!" Iruka yelled out "Get your god damn mother fucking cock sucking son of a bitch ass out of here right now!" He screamed.

I felt my face turn red, where did he learn that one? "Iruka, we need to talk." I tell him.

He bounds over to me, the guest was running down the hall. "Iruka, I don't mind if you swear, however, I would like it if you tone it down a little. You don't need a swear word in every sentence you say to people you don't like!"

He looked at me, and then said "If you say so father. However, if someone really makes me mad, do I have the same restriction?" I look at him, and then thought for a moment.

"It depends, if you are really angry, and the person deserves it, you don't have that restriction. However, if I find out that you did it, and the person doesn't deserve it, I am taking you over my knee." I tell him.

His face pales a little, and he covers his behind with his hands. Good to know, that he knows exactly what I am talking about. "Now back to work!" I say, and he scurries around, continuing to collect ingredients. I was glad that we had that talk.

Since people weren't bothering us, we didn't feel so pressured, and we actually got done earlier than usual. "You know what Naruto? This reminds me of old times." Jingo said. "I just hope we don't get attacked by pirates again." He said.

Iruka couldn't keep his mouth shut, so he had to ask "You got attacked by pirates!" He asked in an excited voice.

Jingo laughed, and said "That we did lad. Three ships, only one of ours, our engines and cannons got taken out early on. We looked doomed, and Naruto over there saved our lives."

Iruka looked at Jingo, his eyes begging to hear the rest of the story, and his hands were clenching and unclenching. "Please tell me more!" Iruka said, his voice quivering with excitement.

Jingo laughed, and told him "Well, Naruto there jumped onto the water, and ran at the pirate ships. He took out the one on the right first; I don't know what he did, but it started to sink suddenly.

Then he jumped onto the second ship, slashed down there mast, and jumped to the other ship. We all saw some sort of water dragon, and it started to tear the ship apart. It sunk rather quickly, and then he jumped onto the last ship. We watched, and suddenly there was an explosion on the ship."

"An Explosion?" Iruka yelled out suddenly.

"Indeed lad, an explosion. I don't know how he did it, but he set off an explosion on their ship. Then, we saw nothing for a couple moments, and then, there he is, jumping off of the ship, the ship quickly sinking behind him, with a man on his back. He landed on the water, and jumped onto the ship, and gave us the pirates captain." Jingo said, finishing the story. Iruka looked at me, his eyes shining with admiration, his mouth slightly ajar.

"You forgot the part where I fainted after I got back on the ship." I told Jingo, hoping he would get the hint.

"Well, you did faint, and when you woke up, you went into a forest, rescued me, and a couple other people, and killed the Dryad that had us hostage." Jingo said in a pleased voice.

Iruka whipped to Jingo, and said "Really! Your not pulling my leg are you?" Iruka asked suspiciously.

Jingo laughed, and said "Kid, you can confirm that story with any crew member aboard this ship! That's why we changed our flag, we are honoring him. Your brother is a hero."

"Jingo, he isn't my brother. That is my son." I told him, expecting a funny reaction from Jingo. He didn't disappoint me.

"What?" He said in a confused voice, and then he rounded on me. "NARUTO! How young were you when you had sex!" Well, I wasn't expecting that question.

"I didn't I am still a virgin." I told him.

"But then…How?" Was all Jingo could say.

"I adopted him." I told him.

Jingo got very relieved in the face. "Ok, for a second there, I thought you had sex when you were about his age. I wondered how that was possible." I laughed, and so did Jingo, except he was a little red in the face.

"Father, what is 'sex'?" Iruka asked me.

I froze, a wide grin still on my face. "Well, Iruka, you see, umm, sex is something a man and a woman do together when they really love each other." I told him.

I didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't want to tell him the truth just yet. "So…sex is something like kissing?" He asked me in a confused tone.

"More or less, it is something like that." I told him. Well, it was something like it, just on a whole different level. So I wasn't lying to him.

"Yuck!" He says, and then asks "Can we please talk about something else?" I laughed, and so did Jingo. It was a laugh to ease the tension in me. It felt rather good.

Suddenly, the captain burst in, panting heavily. "Naruto, we could use your help."

I had a bad feeling about this. "What is going on?" I ask him in a serious tone.

He said one word, and I was ready. "Pirates." I sprang out of the kitchen, and ran to the top deck.

I saw them, only two ships in the distance. Shouldn't there be more? Oh well, I would deal with this, and then get back quickly. "Captain." I say, and the guy is next to me. "I will deal with these ships, protect the passengers, and watch out for incoming cannon fire. This won't take long."

I tell him. He nods, and then something latches to my legs. I looked down, and I saw Iruka. "Iruka, I have to deal with these, so that we could be ok." He looked up, and I saw tears in his eyes, and he clutched my leg even tighter. I needed to deal with them, but how? I couldn't do it with Iruka attached to my leg.

"Captain, Could you please get my orange jacket?" I ask him. The guy orders one of his crew members to get it, and then they return with it. It is still slightly damp, but it is dry enough. Using my claw, I cut out the red spiral on the back of it, and I give it to Iruka.

"Son, this symbol will ensure that I return for you. Keep it close, and I will come for you, no matter where you are." I told him.

He looked at me, tears still crawling down his cheeks, and he said "Really?"

I chuckled, and then I said "Yes, even if I have to go to the pits of Hell, I will come rescue you."

He gave a couple last sobs, clutching the red spiral to him as though his life depends on it. To him, it probably does. I put on my black under shirt; someone had brought that as well. Then I jumped off of the ship, and landed on the water. I heard a couple passengers gasp, and others just stared at me in numbed silence. I rushed at the two small ships. I was going to keep my chakra to a minimum. The ships began to turn, so that their cannons would be facing toward me. They were too slow.

I slam my claw into the hull of one of the ship, and tear some of the side off with my bear claws. Then, I latched onto a part that stayed on, and I climbed up it, dropping the chakra at my feet. I climbed up it, slamming my claws into the side, and it was pure panic when I arrived at the top. The crew, and everyone else was scrambling around, trying to get into life boats. I saw one man standing perfectly still through the whole thing.

He stared at me, however, surprise wasn't evident on his face, all he had was cold fury on his. He was wearing a striped blue and white shirt on, and he was wearing a bandana. He had on some tight black pants as well. He unhooked two axes from his belt, and held them in a ready position for me. His eyes were stone cold blue.

However, my eyes were ice storm cerulean, so I wasn't intimidated at all. I showed him my claws, and then I plunged my tail through the wood deck to show him it was a weapon too. He didn't even flinch. Good, he has nerves. I charge forward, and slash at him, only to hit a…log? No, it was a barrel on this ship! What is it with pirates getting ninja training nowadays? I moved, and a large object slammed into the deck where I just was.

I turn around, and he is there, one axe in the deck. His eyes remained focused on me, as he pulled out the axe. Then, he throws an axe at me, and then the other one. I dodge the first one, and the second one, but I suddenly got tied up! I looked at the axes, and I see thin wire extending from the axe to his hands. So, that was what he planned.

However, he forgot about my tail. I slash open the wires with my tail, and he stumbles backwards. He was better than most pirates, but he didn't stand a chance against a trained ninja. I slam my hands against the deck, and yell out "Earth!" The fool jumped. Didn't he know that the only Earth is about a couple miles away from us, under the water? Guess he didn't think of that.

I'm surprised he listened to my bluff, especially when I yelled the word out. I rushed forward, and went under him. I made a clone in front of me, and when he came down, we both grabbed an arm, and then we both kicked him in the chest, then the back, then the thigh, then the chest again, then we slammed our feet into his back, and then we both let go of him, and slashed our claws down his sides. He was bleeding badly, so he wasn't going to live unless he also had a demon in him. I doubted he did. My clone disappeared, and then I rushed to the other ship.

I jumped over, just as they fired a cannonball into the other ship. Didn't they care that their allies where on the thing! I landed on the deck, and I smashed my tail in a barrel, and sent it flying into someone. He didn't move, and caught it square in the face. I jumped off the side of the ship, and latched onto the ship with my claws. Then, I tore a chunk out of the side of the ship, and then I scrambled onto the deck again.

A lot more pirates were waiting this time. They had their weapons drawn, and looked ready for a fight. I form a clone, and he rolls up into a ball. Then, I throw him into the biggest group of them, and a massive surge of chakra entered the clone, and it exploded when it hit them. A couple of people were lucky and got away unharmed. Others got killed in the explosion, some lost arms or legs, and other got thrown overboard from the blast. Some still lived though, and these ones panicked, and ran away.

I wouldn't hunt down coward though, so they live for today. However, the one who was calling them cowards, I was guessing that he was the captain. I walked toward him, and the guy was too caught up in yelling at his crew, that he didn't see me walking toward him.

He noticed, but I had my tail wrapped around his legs. There was a strange smell in the air, but I couldn't put a finger on it. I drug the captain toward me, and then I lifted him up, pinning his hands to his sides with my hands.

"**All right,"** I say in my demonic voice. **"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Now then, why are you attacking the ship over there?"** I ask him.

He just looks at me, and spits in my face. Wrong answer. I broke all of his fingers, and he yelled in terrible agony. **"I will ask you again, why did you attack that ship?"** I was growling now.

"Burn in Hell demon!" He said in a gruff and painful voice. Again, wrong answer. This time, I broke his legs, and then I dropped him on top of them.

My tail forced him to stand, and my hands kept pushing down onto his broken legs. I was amazed he could still scream, his voice sounded hoarse, and broken. **"Last time!" **I scream at him, I was seething now. **"Why did you attack that ship?" **

He looked at me, and he stopped screaming. His face was full of fear, and then he answered. "We were just distraction. The real ship, has already attacked."

What did he say! I whip around, and saw that the ship I was on was on fire! The guy in my hands just laughed. It was a laugh of victory. Did the ships know I was on it? Was that why they had a distraction? No, too far fetched. Unless they were tracking me, then they wouldn't be able to know. The guy in my arms continued to laugh, and I was getting tired of it.

I shoved my hand inside, and I pulled out his tongue, and I cut it off. Then, I dropped him forward, so that the blood would stay off of me. He was face down, and would end up choking on his own blood. He wanted to say something, but because he had no tongue, he couldn't.

**"The captain always goes down with the ship."** I told him, before I jumped off, and ran as fast as I could with adrenaline and fear pumping through me.

Needless to say, it was pretty fast. However, the strange smell was getting stronger the closer I got, and then I knew what it was: Smoke.

I make it to the ship, and I saw a slaughterhouse. Blood was everywhere, and I didn't see anything but the crew, and a couple random passengers. Everyone was dead, slashed open by what looks like some katana, but others have kunai sticking out of them. I rush around, and look into the kitchen. I saw Jingo pinned to the walls, with his own kitchen knives. He was dead; I didn't even have to check that. Rage began to consume me.

I rushed to the captains cabin, and I saw a couple dead bodies I didn't recognize, they were ninjas, I could tell that much. The dead ninjas were holding katanas. I rush into the captain's quarters, and I saw a couple more of the ninja bodies, holding katanas, and the captain, with kunai all over his body. The captain had a sword in his hand, and it was drenched in blood.

He began to cough, and I rushed over. "Captain! What happened here? Where is my son?" I asked him in a panicked voice.

He opened his eyes, but barely. "Naruto." He said, and then he coughed up some more blood.

"Captain, what happened?" I asked him again. "Naruto, when you left, another ship came from the other side. It was a two pronged attack. I was a fool for underestimating them."

He coughed again. "Naruto, they took most of the passengers. They are a slave ship. However, they attacked us with a couple people, they called themselves ninja. It was a slaughter. I was the only one who could kill a couple of them. The rest of my crew might as well have been scarecrows for all the good they were."

He coughed again, sending even more blood onto the floor. "The only ones I could kill were the ones holding those strange blades. The others wouldn't let me get close to them. They took everyone, well; they took the passengers who were young and able, the old or the sick they killed."

He coughed even more blood, he was dead, I knew that much. I didn't know any healing moves, so it was impossible for me to help him. "Captain, what happened to my son?" I asked him again.

"What son?" He asked me.

That's right, I never told him. "Captain, the little boy who arrived with me. That is my son."

The captain coughed again, more blood flying onto the ship. "Yeah, I know him. I protected him, the best I could. He was back here in the cabin with me, I thought he deserved it for what you did for us. He told me to give this to you."

The captain held out his hand and it had a small blood drenched cloth in it. I took it, knowing what it was. I opened it up, and there was a red spiral on it. Rage took over my body, just as the captain fell backwards. "Naruto, do me one last favor." The captain told me.

He held out his sword, and said "Kill the ninja who has a cross on both of his cheeks with this. He was the one who finished me off. Also, could you please set this ship on fire? I want everyone on it to get a proper cremation."

I took his sword, and nodded my head. I didn't dare speak. I was too full of hate to give any solace he might have wanted in death. He gave a final gasp, and then he fell over, his eyes wide open, but they weren't looking at anything. I closed his eyes for him, and then I went out of his cabin. Rage covered me, it flowed in me, and it lived inside of me. I made a fireball appear in my hand, and I launched it into the mast that had the fox on it. It caught fire, and spread even quicker than the fire that already started. I guess the captain was a little delusional since he was dieing.

However, I had his sword in my hands, and I saw a ship to our side, not that far off into the distance. It had a skull and crossbones for a flag. A really old sign for pirates. Rage flowed into me, and I jumped off of the ship, rushing at the other ship. I didn't care about chakra exhaustion anymore. I let a red aura surround me, and I made a giant fox appear above me, but this one was out to hunt, not put on a show.

It let out a blood thirsty howl, and made a bunch of people appear on the ships. I made the fox lower till it covered me, and I became the fox. They sent a bunch of water balls, and icicles at me. They merely bounced off of the giant fox, and I continued to rush forward. About three fourths of the way there, I released the chakra. The fox ran even faster, and slammed into the side of the ship. A giant hole appeared, and the ship began to sink. However, I still jumped on top of it, the red chakra flowing from my bodies in waves, like the ocean. I still had to save my son.

They attacked me, and I didn't bother playing with them. I rushed passed them, and they just stood there. Then, there throats splayed blood, others had their arms hacked off, and others had giant claw marks across their faces. No mercy. I slammed my tail into the ship, and grab a ninja going below me for an ambush, and used my tail to snap his neck. No mercy. More ninjas attack me, from far away, using kunai.

I form a giant red claw on my hand, and slam it into the deck. It ripped out of the deck, right below the couple of ninja throwing kunai. Then it lifted them high into the air, and then I squeezed my hand. The giant chakra claw, crushed them, and I screamed out **"NO MERCY!"** In the most demonic voice I could muster.

A couple ninjas stopped in there tracks, and that cost them. I rushed forward, and planted my claw into each of their throats. Blood flew from them, and I continued on. I rushed to the captain's quarters, and I rip off a ninjas arms, and beat him with them. Then I throw one of the arms into another ninja who was running for me, and then I hit him in the chest with a kunai. He plumped over, dead.

"Well, so you are the one who is killing the crew." A voice full of arrogance told me. At first I thought it was Sasuke because of the voice, but it was just a ninja with a cross shaped scar on both of his cheeks. Wait, a cross shaped scar on both cheeks? 'Naruto, do me one last favor, kill the man with a cross shaped scar on both cheeks with this.' And I looked at the sword in my hands. I promised him I would, so I was going to.

I put the sword in a ready position, and this surprised the ninja. "So, you are using a sword, a sword that looks a lot like that weak captain's sword." I let out a feral growl, and he chuckle. "Ah, it must be his sword then. Hoping to get revenge my dear boy? You can't kill me, just try i-!" He couldn't speak anymore, I plunged the sword right into his heart. **"Die."** Was all I say, and he was kind enough to oblige.

No mercy. I rush forward, and smash open the door to the captain's quarters. What I saw made me sick, even though I was already drenched in blood. The place was covered in blood, and I saw the captain had a bloody sword, he was killing the hostages. All of them were dead, except one: Iruka. He had a panicked look on his face, and the captain had his sword ready to kill him, when I burst in.

The captain looked at me, and then attacked. He attacked, and his swordsmanship was excellent. His blade looked more like molten silver the way it moved, than hardened steel. It flowed from one move to the next, no wasted effort, and no wasted energy. He was good, that much was a given. He did it all without speaking.

I blocked with my claws, and tail, but I couldn't get an opening. I wrap my tail around his sword, and he slides it out as though my tail was a sheathe. I looked at my tail, and I found something out that day, my tail can bleed. It dropped a couple ounces of blood, but it was enough to tell me that my tail wasn't as invincible as I thought it was.

I had to stay ready and alert, the guy was sweating as much as I was. However, he let loose a sudden flurry of slashes, and a lucky cut got me across the forehead. It was a little more than a scratch, it would heal quickly, but I felt blood start to dribble down my forehead. I felt it go into my eyebrows, and I noticed he was in a defensive position. He was waiting for the blood to enter my yes so that I would blink.

The problem with fighters like him and me is that if you hesitate or blink, it could be your death. I felt the blood go past my eyebrows, and then I saw him give a ghost of s smile, just a tiny hint of a curve upwards. He thought I was dead, but overconfidence can get you killed as well as a mistake can. That is the main problem with confidence, it is a two-edged sword. Without it, you will probably die, with too much, you will probably die. The blood entered my eye, but I didn't blink. The captain was so sure I would, that he rushed forward, without waiting to see if I did blink.

He realized in mid-rush, that I didn't blink, and then his face changed, to one who accepted death. I ducked under his sword, and then I slammed my claw into his face, and then I slashed so hard I took half of the bones of his skull off as well as his face. What was left of him, crumpled to the ground, I still had my aura of red chakra around me.

I walked over to my son, and I took off the gag, and untied him. He looked at me, not with fear, not with hate; he did it with love in his eyes. "I knew you would come for me, father." He said, and then he rushed to me.

I picked him up in a giant hug, crying the entire time. He was crying as well. I felt a little wet around my feet, and I looked down. Water had risen to my feet, so we had to get out of there.

I rushed out, holding my son, not letting him go for anything. A ninja got in my way, and I impaled him on my tail. I threw him over the rail, and then I jumped off as well. I landed on the water, and ran in the direction the ship me and my son were on earlier.

"Dad," He said softly "Where are we going?" He asked me, in a shaken voice. After what he had seen, I don't really blame him.

"We are going to wind country, to the hidden village of the sand." I told him.

He only replied with an "Oh." He was quiet for a little bit, and then he asked "Is everyone on the ship dead?" He asked in a sad tone.

I didn't lie to him, I just couldn't. "Yes son, all of them are dead." I told him.

I was hoping he didn't ask anything else, I couldn't I don't know if I could tell him the truth without breaking down. I was very happy, when he didn't ask a thing.

It took me about the rest of the day, and I guess half the night, but I saw the dock coming into view, thanks to the lights. Iruka was asleep on my back. I knew what would happen the second I released my chakra. Chakra exhaustion would take over, and I would collapse for only Kami-Sama knows how long.

I jump onto the deck, still embracing the chakra, so that I didn't pass out. I went to a small inn, and saw couple young women at the counter. They shrieked as I entered. I wasn't surprised, but I hoped they would at least help my son.

However, did they shriek because of my looks, or the blood all over me? "Look, I am worn out, and my son needs help. Could you please help him?" I ask them. One of them slowly nods her head, and I smile. "Thank you." I say, and then I pass out after releasing the chakra.

I woke up later, Prier didn't bother me at all, which I found a little odd, but I wasn't complaining. I was in a small room, in a bed, tucked in. The blood had been washed from me and my clothes. I wonder who did that. I felt something on my lap, and I looked over. Iruka sat there, his head against my lap. He must have been worried about me.

I give a small smile, and try to stretch. My son bolts upright, and then looks at me, his eyes wide open. Then, he tackles me onto the bed. The breathe gets knocked out of me, as he cries "You're alive! You're alive!" He begins crying again. I just held him there.

When his crying stopped, I asked him. "Where are we?" He quits sobbing, and looks at me with a huge smile on his face.

"We are in the house of the Kazekage of the hidden village of the sand." He told me.

How did he get me way out here? Better yet, how come the Kage of this village didn't kill me on sight? I am pretty sure that Konoha had put something out with my name on it. There was a knock at the door, and I looked over.

The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman. She had blonde hair, and it was set up sort of like a couple on large antennas. She had a white kimono on, and had a giant fan on her back. Something told me that she would kill someone without hesitation, probably my experience with ninjas.

She looked at me, and said "Ah, so you are awake now."

Wasn't she scared at all? I was a half demon after all, but she doesn't seem scared at all. I look at her a little closer, but I still don't see any indication that she is scared. I don't even smell fear coming off of her! Something is either up with her, or the village. "Aren't you scared of me?" I asked her.

She just laughed. "Compared to my brother, you aren't that big of a threat."

How dangerous was her brother? He sounded like one tough guy! I wonder how good he would be in a fight. "Ok, anyway why haven't you people killed me? I am pretty sure that Konoha sent out for my death or something." I tell her.

She giggled, and said "Yeah, but they said they would prefer it if you came back alive."

What? I was pretty sure that they wanted me dead, why would they want me alive? I didn't have time to worry about that. "Iruka, did they treat you well?" I asked him.

He grinned, and said "They treated me like royalty! This place is huge, did you know that?"

I laughed. I guessed it was something like that. "Anyway son, did you say 'thank you' to the Kazekage of this village?"

My son shivered, and said "I didn't dare say a word to him! The guy is scary!"

The girl laughed, and said "Yeah, my brother can be a scary person. By the way, my name is Temari." So, her brother was the Kazekage? Well, it would explain why she wasn't scared of me.

"My name is Naruto, pleased to meet you." I told her.

Then, I heard a voice from down the hallway yell out "Temari! Gaara wants to know what is going on back there. Is our guest awake?"

Then a guy enters, who…creeps me out. The guy had on a black outfit, and I couldn't tell where the pants or shirt began or ended. The guy had make-up on, which is the part that creped me out. He also had an object on his back; I had no idea what it was.

I looked at her, and said "THAT is the Kazekage? I know you told me he was scary, but don't you think that putting make up on, would make him seem more…ridiculous than scary?" I asked her.

The guy with make-up on goy mad, and Iruka and Temari just broke out laughing. "That isn't my brother! Well, let me rephrase that, he is my brother, but he isn't the Kazekage!" Then she broke out into another fit of laughter.

The guy pulled the object off of his back, to reveal a puppet. I expected something a little more dangerous. "Ok, guy with the make-up on isn't the Kazekage, he is your brother, who looks like he has some sort of puppet fetish."

The guy with make-up on gets even angrier, and Temari just buckles, and falls onto a bed and continues to laugh. "What did you say?" The guy yells at me.

The puppet begins to move, but I don't see him doing much to make it move. Something told me, that that was his weapon. "Kankuro," (Did I spell the name right?) Said a voice from the hallway. The guy with make-up on, I was guessing he was 'Kankuro' froze.

Then a boy with red hair walked in. He had a heart above his left eye, and had on some black clothes. He also had a giant…gourd or something like it on his back. If it was full, I was guessing that it must have weighed a lot.

"Hello there Gaara." Kankuro said in a nervous tone.

I was guessing that this was the Kazekage of the village. He was a lot younger than I expected. His eyes had black all the way around them, as though he had problems sleeping. He looked at me, and his gaze tried to freeze me where I stood.

However, I was a half demon, so to prove to him he didn't scare me, I stood up, and walked over to him. I locked my eyes with his, and looked into him. I sensed a demonic presence behind those eyes.

**'Shukaku.' **'What did you say to me Prier?' I thought to her. **'Shukaku inhabits this boy.'** So, another demon is inside of him. Might as well get this over with. "Hello Shukaku." I say to him.

I hear his brother and sister gasp, but he doesn't move at all. "Hello Kyuubi." He says to me.

I laugh. "No, my name is Naruto, get it right." He looks at me, and says "Then call me Gaara. If I can't call you by your demon, then you can't call me by mine."

I look at him, and then I relax, and say "Fair enough."

"Naruto," Gaara tells me, his vice still cold as metal in winter. "You are to return to Konoha immediately. If you fail to comply, then you will be forced to go there, unless you force us to kill you."

Nice guy. "That's ok," I tell him "I was planning on going back anyway."

He just looks at me, turns around, and says over his shoulder "Good." And then he walks away.

That guy is a complete ass though. I wish he would lighten up a little bit. "Iruka, we are leaving." I tell him.

He hops down, and comes to my side. "Temari, Which direction is it to the hidden leaf village?" I ask her.

She points, and that is all I need. Looks like we were on our way. I put Iruka on my shoulders, right on top of my head, and we leave.

It took us a while, but now we were in a forest. We had been in that horrible desert for a couple of days, and it was pretty hard to survive. I am bringing a lot more water next time. We were in a forest now, and it was faster to get to Konoha. Going from tree to tree was a lot faster than walking along the ground. I am pretty sure that Iruka enjoyed it a lot more too. I

t could be the way he bounced around, the way he shouted for glee, or the way he begged me to take to the trees. I don't know what it was, but it tipped me off. However, three days after we were traveling through the forest, I saw them.

I pointed out the view to my son. "Son, do you see that? Those things over there?" He nods his head. "Those are the gates of Konoha. This is where I live. This is where we will live, until I need to do something. Is that ok with you?"

He nods his head vigorously. Even though he enjoyed the thought of living there, it felt like I was walking straight into deaths arms. After all, the only explanation I could think of for Konoha wanting me alive, is that they want to execute me in front of the village, so that everyone can celebrate. Looks like I will see what happens when I get there. I walk forward, and prepare to enter the jaws of death.

General Badaxe- Hmm…I was thinking about continuing the fic, but I decided that you will have to wait to see what happens. Call me what you want, but I am still ending it here. I will update in one or two weeks, good day, and good night.


	10. Chapter 10

General Badaxe- All right. I get the picture, people hate the way I write, saying it is crammed together, or it is noobish as Shadow of Archon would say. I'll change it, but if no one comments on it, then I am going back to the paragraphs. If you prefer this style of writing, tell me. A couple more people have told me the obvious: I am not good at grammar and spelling. Look people, I am not an English teacher, and I am also human. I will make mistakes, so you will have to deal with them like I do. Shadow of Archon, I am sure you meant well, but I have decided to treat your review as a flame. As such, I am going to get a little nasty. You told me to put stuff in my fic like "What the "bloody hell" does that have to do with anything?" Naruto yelled his eyes blue yet slitted. One problem: THIS IS ALL IN FIRST PERSON POINT OF VEIW, BAKA! Look, maybe you can, but I can't feel my eyes widen, I can't feel my eyes slowly change to adjust to sunlight, so I doubt Naruto could feel his eyes slit. He can feel his face change to things like smiling, glaring, getting angry, things I know people can feel. However, he can't feel things like his eyes slitting, I can only give the things he does feel. I also received a couple requests to change the fic to third person. NO. I am writing it in first person because I want to, not because someone asked me. It is staying in first person, and if you don't like it, please refer to the chapter one A.N. on what to do. I also have a couple requests to return the 'dream sequence' from earlier. Mainly, I wrote those because just having him in quarantine not being able to do anything was getting boring for me, so I added those. However, due to popular demand, I will return them, and see what you people think. And, I got another person who thinks there are too many Naruto Hinata pairings on fanfiction. Look people, I am a fan of that pairing, but I don't like how predictable the pairing has become. That's it. Those fics where Hinata banishes her shyness for five seconds, and then Naruto notices her are getting on my nerves as well. However, would you like to know why that happens? Because it WORKS! Those fics have the same kind of romance as the last one like it, but they change everything else. People love to read that stuff, because they feel safe with it. They know what will happen, so nothing unpredictable to them happens. However, I have decided to tell people who hate the pairing, the same thing I told people in my earlier chapters: If you don't like the pairing, stop bitching about it, and write a fic where there is a different pairing. Personally, I hate the Naruto Sasuke pairing, and every other same gender pairing, but me complaining won't stop it. The only thing I can do is write about my favorite types of pairings, and hope people read that instead. However, if one more person says that they hate the pairing, I will just ask people to stop reviewing. I'll still continue the fic, but I don't want much if any feedback, unless you are giving me ideas or guessing what will happen. Nantukoprime, I have to thank you for making me feel like an ass. I wasn't that touchy, I just don't sugar-coat my words. I'm blunt, so it tends to make me sound like a touchy ass hole. Sorry if I offended you. On with the fic! (Damn, that was a long A.N.)

My son and I stopped a little bit away from the gates. I kept looking on at the gates, and imagined it as some sort of vicious animal getting ready to devour me in one bite. Why was I scared? I have been near death numerous times, but never once was I scared. Why now? Probably because the other times I could fight back, I could try to live. However, maybe it won't be so bad, at best; they will pardon me, and keep me under watch. At worst…I didn't even want to think about it. "Come on Iruka, let's go." I say to my son.

He looks up at me, both black eyes threatening to engulf me, and replies "Father, why do you look so scared?"

I pick him up with my tail. I plant him on my head, his favorite spot, and begin to walk to the gates, my feet becoming heavier with each step. "Son, I am scared." I tell him, somehow keeping my voice calm.

My son has an intake of breathe, and says "How can you be scared? I know you have faced worse than this, I thought you were fearless!" He ends, with fear in his voice. If I was scared of something, he didn't want to go either.

"Son, let me tell you something," I tell him after pausing to look at a fox-shaped leaf hit the ground, only to be covered by three other leaves. Not a god omen. "Only two kinds of people are never afraid, fools, and the people who are already dead. Fear is a powerful weapon, and it can be used for you or against you. If you never got afraid, I would think you a fool, but remember people are only mortal." I finish it there, leaving a big trail for him to follow on his own; hopefully, he would forget his earlier question.

"Father, if you fear this place so much, why are we going to live here?" My son asked me.

"Son, this is where I grew up. I ran away from this place a little while ago, and now I am returning. I will probably be punished, but I don't know how. I just hope it isn't too serious." I finish in a grim voice.

"Father…" Iruka started to say, his voice starting to shake terribly "Would they…kill you?" He asked. I could felt he tears threatening his eyes. I hated to tell him, but I should prepare him.

"Yes son, they might just kill me. I don't know what they are going to do. We can only hope for the best." I say, and then I feel a tear entering my eye. I try to hide it; I don't need to see the villagers getting triumphant over something as small as a tear. They take pleasure in anything that might look like it was making me miserable.

"Father," Iruka said, and then he began to sniffle. "If they say they are going to kill you, please, run away. I can't stand the thought of losing you, after I have just gained you." He said, and I felt a couple tear drops hit my hair.

I couldn't make that promise; I told myself a long time ago, that I would accept the price, no matter what it was, when I returned. However, I was not about to tell my son that. "Son, I promise, if they try to kill me, I will do my best to escape from them, and return to you. However, if they do decide to execute me, they will have the Hokage, ANBU, and jounin after me. I can't guarantee I will make it out alive."

Iruka stayed silent on top of my head, accepting I would do my best. I just hoped it didn't come to death; I would hate to break his heart. Who knows, if they do assign me the death penalty, then I might become too scared, and fight to get out. All will be told in due time. I walk up to the gate, and I notice two chuunin guarding it. Both look at me, they kept on tough faces, but I could smell the fear in them. I grin at them, and say "Well, aren't you going to welcome me home? The prankster, the loudmouth, the dobe, or do you prefer the words demon brat, jinchurri (did I spell that right?), or possibly Biju now." I said, my voice becoming a growl, and growing hard.

One of them walked up to me, and handed me a scroll, and told me "The current Hokage wanted me to give you this before you entered." Then, he calmly walked back to his post. He was pretty good, he managed to keep his emotions in check, I know he will go far in the ninja world. I tore open the scroll, and it read

-Dear Naruto

When you get this letter, you are to get your ass to the Hokage's tower as soon as possible.

-Signed, Tsunade,

The current Hokage.

P.S. If I am napping when you get there, don't interrupt me!

I rolled up the scroll, and have a sour look on my face. She doesn't even know me, and she is already ordering me around as though I am her loyal servant! "Let's go Iruka." I told him, as I walked into the village with him on top of my head. I got the standard response to the villagers, they just glared at me, but a couple of them wondered why a boy was on top of my head. However, they kept their distance; I reminded them of the demon way too much right now. They didn't want to see what would happen if I got angry. I noticed one thing in particular as I entered, my old apartment building was closed down. Probably no one wanted to go in it because I used to be there.

However, I wasn't going to the Hokage's tower, the current Hokage sounded like a lazy person, so she was probably still asleep. "Son, how about we get something good to eat before we find out what happens to me, you agree?"

The kid became a ball full of energy. "YES!" he cried out, and then I heard his stomach growl. So, he was starving.

I took him to my favorite place, Ichiruka (Did I spell that right?) the ramen stand. It came into sight, and I heard a familiar voice. "You know, Naruto used to come here often. I don't know if it because you people treated him with respect, or because he loved ramen. Either way, I suppose it is still hard for me to accept that he is gone." Iruka-sensei sighed.

I had to grin; it was going to be easier to find him than I thought. I started to walk to the stand, and then I heard Ayame speak to him. "It is ok, don't doubt him. He helped us in our time of need before, mainly, when we almost had to file for bankruptcy, but then he personally came everyday to help us. I imagine he got a little sick of ramen, but he helped us then, and he will help us now." Well, at least two people haven't lost faith in me.

"Yeah, but after the way the village has treated him, do you really think he will come back?" Iruka-sensei asked in a sad tone.

"Iruka-sensei, how little faith you have in me." I say with a grin on my face, as I enter the stand.

Iruka-sensei whipped around so fast, I swear I heard a sonic boom, and then he rushed me, and embraced me in a bear hug. "Naruto! You're alive! How have you been?"

"Iruka-sensei…I can't…breathe!" I gasp out. He let go of me, and I was able to get breathe back. I gulped in a couple breathes of air, and then began to breathe normally again. "Iruka-sensei, you have to watch who you choke, it wouldn't look good on your teaching record if you strangled one of your students would it?" I ask him in a teasing manner.

He grins sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head. "Well, it can't be as bad as your pranking record." He said with a laugh.

"Iruka-sensei, nothing can compare with that record. Anyway, hello Ayame, the usual please, except get me an extra bowl as well." I say, when I sit on one of the stools. My son slides off of my head, and into the stool next to mine.

"Say Naruto, who is that boy with you?" Iruka-sensei asked me.

I turned to him, and grinned. "Iruka-sensei, I would like you to meet my son, Iruka."

Iruka just stared at me, and then he got really pissed. "NARUTO! I know you have done some stupid things in your life, but how early did you have sex? He looks about eight, wait…You were seven when you had sex! Naruto…I am losing my respect for you." He said in an angry tone.

I just laughed, and then I explained to him. "Iruka-sensei, I haven't had sex in my life. I kind of adopted him, the same way you kind of adopted me. Oh yeah, Iruka, I would like you to meet Iruka-sensei, my teacher, the person I named you after, and the only person I will consider my father, even if I do find my real parents." I told him, grinning the entire time.

Iruka bounded out of his seat, and went to Iruka-sensei, and said "So you are the man my father admires so much! Was he really a prankster? Was he really a class clown? Was he" I tuned myself out around then, I would let Iruka-sensei answer those questions.

I turned around, and I saw that Ayame was still staring at me. I snapped my fingers a couple of times, but she just stared. "Hey, old-man Ichiruka, Is your daughter ok?" I yell to the back of the ramen stand.

The old-man comes to the front of the stand, and exclaims "NARUTO! Your back! Wow, you certainly have…changed for a lack of better words." He said, a giant grin covering his face.

I laughed. "Yeah, I have changed, but this town doesn't seem to have changed. However, is something wrong with your daughter? She just stares, and no matter what I do, she won't stop. Does she have some sort of medical problem?" I ask him.

Old-Man looks at his daughter, and then whispers in her ear. She turned red, and then exclaimed "Oh my GOD Naruto! You have a tail, and fox ears!"

I looked myself over, and then said "Oh my GOD! You are right! I can't believe I didn't notice them earlier! Whoa! I even have claws too, look!" I said, showing my hands. I said all of that in a teasing manner.

Ayame turned even redder, and then asked me in a timid voice "May I…may I touch them?"

Well, that shocked me. "Why would you want to touch them?" I ask her, in a curious tone.

Ayame goes a little redder, and then she says "It's just that…they look SO CUTE!" She says.

This is starting to scare me. I am used to women running in fear, or just looking at me curiously. However, this makes Ayame look like one of those fan girls Sasuke always ran from. "Ayame, you may touch my ears, but you may not touch the tail." I told her.

She began to pout, and then asked "Why can't I touch the tail?"

I didn't want people to know what would happen, so I tried to cover up what would happen. "Let's just say, that it would have some…interesting…side-effects." I said, and then I felt my face a heat up a little.

Old-Man Ichiruka saw my face, and then he put on a sly smile. I glared at him; he had an idea of what would happen. "Yes Naruto, tell me exactly why Ayame can't touch your tail." He said in a sly voice.

I glared at him even harder, and then I said "Because there is an eight year old boy next to me. We don't need him to see anything until he is older. Not to mention, I hate it when people grab my tail. It tends to get uncomfortable." I told him with a hint of danger in my voice. Then my voice brightens, and I ask "Anyway, am I going to get some miso ramen for my son and I or not?"

Old-Man looked at the boy next to me, and then exclaimed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A SON?"

That response is becoming pretty popular. "Old-Man, he is my adoptive son, geez, I have never had sex yet. What is it with you people thinking the worst case scenario?" I ask them.

Iruka and Ichiruka flush in embarrassment, and Ayame goes to the back of the stand, and says "I will come up with your ramen in a bit, but then I do expect to touch your damn ears!" She exclaims with a threatening note in her voice.

I look at Iruka, then to Iruka-sensei, and then to Ichiruka. "Guys, women officially scare me." I told all of them. The three nodded in agreement. "Anyway, Iruka-sensei, what has been going on with this place while I was gone?" I ask him.

Iruka-sensei got a little sad look on his face. "Well Naruto, it goes like this, right now, Konoha is at war with the sound village. Sasuke left us for the leader of the sound village, Orochimaru, he did it for power. He has some sort of curse seal on him which he taps for power. It gives him amazing strength, and puts him at least at the level of jounin. One of the sannin of this village, Jiraiya, went to get the other another one named Tsunade, to be our Hokage. We weren't given details; all we know is that now Tsunade is our Hokage. And, the leader of the sound village, Orochimaru, also used to be a sannin of this village. That's all the details I know, hope it helps."

Well, that is a lot to swallow at once. So, basically we are at war with a guy I want to kill. Tsunade is Hokage. And all Hell is breaking loose. Why am I not that surprised? "Raman's here!" Ayame said in a cheerful voice, as she brought out two bowls.

She puts a bowl in front of me, and then one in front of Iruka. I put my hands together, and say "Itidekamasu" (Damn, I know I spelled that wrong. Would someone be kind enough to tell me how you spell it?) And then we began to eat.

Old-Man commented, by saying "Naruto, it is nice to see you haven't lost your appetite while you were gone." He finished it with a grin on his face.

I stopped eating for a second, and then I told him "Yeah, but I can only have one bowl. I have to leave soon." I said, and then I continued to eat.

"Why do you have to leave after only one bowl?" Iruka-sensei asked me. I fished the scroll out of my pocket, and then I handed it to Iruka-sensei, and then I continued to eat. I finished the bowl, right as Iruka-sensei began to yell at me. "NARUTO! This says as soon as you get here! Why did you make a pit stop!"

I looked at him, and then I told him "She says not to wake her up if she is asleep, so I am assuming that she naps often. I don't need to be early, or late, it doesn't have a specific time. Anyway, I need someone to look after my son. Iruka-sensei, would you be kind enough to?" I ask him.

"Naruto…I'm speechless." Iruka-sensei tells me.

"You don't need to give a speech, just say yes or no. That will do." I said with a laugh.

Iruka-sensei laughs as well, and then he says "Sure thing Naruto, I will watch him."

I pay the bill, and then I get up to leave, and then I heard a voice from Hell, yell out "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! You said I could touch your ears, so you damn well had better not leave until I do!" I slowly turn around, to a pissed off looking Ayame. Well, she certainly is determined.

I slowly turn around, and then I say with a sigh "Fine Ayame, you may touch them." I say in a defeated tone at the end. She bounds up to the counter, like a child who has just been pardoned from punishment from their worst crime. Then she reaches over, and gently strokes my ears.

"OH! They are so soft Naruto; if I ran this place I would consider giving you free ramen just to touch them! However, my father runs it, so you are out of luck." Damn, there goes my chance for free ramen. Oh well, I still have to the Hokage, so I was going to have to live with this.

"Well, I have to get going now, so I will see you people later." Then, I dart out of the ramen stand, before I can hear Ayame complain. I rush to the Hokage's tower, and stare up at it. It never looked so intimidating, like it is already passing judgment on me. I just give a loud sigh, and tell myself out loud "Look, this is it, you have to stop being so afraid. If you die, you die. If you live, you live." I told myself this, but my heart didn't want to slow down at all.

I walked inside, and immediately everyone stared at me. I glare back at them, putting on some false bravado. "I am here to see the Hokage at her request. Please take me to her."

A woman got up from behind the desk, and walks up to me. "My name is Shizune, and I am Tsunade-sama's assistant. Please follow me."

What else was I supposed to do? I followed her. She took me to the room, and said "In here is the Hokage. If she is asleep, please, if you wake her up, try not to get killed. I don't want to have to repair the walls again." After saying that, she returns to her desk, or wherever she is going. I walk inside, and see something I never expected. From my assumption, Tsunade was supposed to be old. However, there is a young looking woman sleeping on the desk. She looks beautiful; however, there is something about her that says old. I don't know what, but I just get a feeling. "Hey, wake up." I say to her.

She stays asleep, and is starting to tick me off. "Lady, you brought me here at your own request, the least you could do is wake up to talk to me." She didn't stir at all, just mumbled about something that sounded like 'sake.'

Ok, now I was starting to get angry. "HEY! Wake up!" I yell at her, and then I set the scroll on fire, and wave it under her nose. She turns her head to, to avoid the smoke, but she also stays asleep.

Now, I am pissed. This woman called me, so she could talk to me, but all she has done is sleep! I raise my tail above my head, and with a little force, go to slam it lightly on her head. My tail was two inches from her head, when suddenly her hands lifted up, grabbed my tail, swung me around, and threw me into the wall. I landed against the wall with a crash, surprised I didn't go through it. I land on my ass, and I rub my head where I hit the wall. "Ita! You know that hurt me right?" I asked her.

I looked over, and she was still asleep. Ok, I am beyond pissed now, I was seething! This woman won't wake up! I walk back to the front room, to the desk, and ask the lady, Shizune a question. "Excuse me miss, do you have a winch, a bucket of water, a live trout, some rope, and a jar of peanut butter?"

Shizune looks at me as though I just asked her if she wondered if I was a girl. "May I ask why you need those things?" She asks me.

I looked her in the eye, and without blinking replied "The Hokage asked for them for some odd reason. She just decided to have me play messenger instead of getting up herself."

Shizune sighs, and says "That sounds like her. HEY! You, the Chuunin, we need a winch, a bucket of water, rope, some peanut butter, and a live tuna!" She yells out.

"It was a live trout." I informed her. I didn't want anyone changing my plan.

She looks me over, and I reply "She was specific about the trout. I said tuna at first and she threatened to crack my skull, then she fell asleep, and she wants me to wake her when I get the stuff."

Shizune just sighs, and says "I really need to find a way to keep her awake. Chuunin, it is a live trout, not a live tuna. Get it right, or you have to wake up Tsunade!"

The Chuunin went a little pale, and then he scurried out the door to get the materials. Shizune turned to me, and asked "Do you know what she wants with all of that?"

I respond, by saying "How should I know? If you want, you can wake her up and ask her." Shizune just sighs, and goes back to being silent. I waited a good ten minutes, and then the chuunin came back with all the stuff I had asked for. He hands them over to me, and then I go to the Hokages room. I walk in, and see that she is still asleep. This is going to be fun.

I tied the rope to the doorknob, and hooked it up to the pulley system. Then, I put the trout, still alive of course, into the water. Then, I slide peanut butter from the desk, to the door. I make it so that the bucket it over Tsunade's head and opening the door will make it fall onto her, cold water, and live trout both. Then, I take some of the extra rope, and slide it behind the desk, attach it to the wall, so that it is rigged to launch like a slingshot two seconds after the chair falls. I check, and she is still asleep.

I turn around, and knock on the door. I hear footsteps, and then someone stops at the door. "HEY! We need a chuunin in here!" I yell to the other side. I was hoping it was Shizune.

"Great, she is getting so lazy that she can't even speak for herself." I heard Shizune mutter on the other side of the door, before her footsteps receded back into the hall. Then I heard Shizune say "You there, chuunin, you need to go see the Hokage."

I heard footsteps going down the hallway, so I got away from the door. It has been too long since I pulled off a prank, this feels good. I heard the doorknob turn and braced myself. The chuunin entered, and said "Hello?" Then, chaos overtook the situation.

The water and trout fell onto Tsunade who screamed, and fell sideways out of her chair and into the peanut butter, and then the rope behind her propelled her forward, as though she was on a slingshot. She slid across the peanut butter, and into the chuunin at the door, took him into the hallway, where a loud crash took place in the hallway.

I looked out, and against the wall was a chuunin, and on the floor, was Tsunade, wet, and covered from head to foot, on her front, in peanut butter. Shizune walked up, stared incredulously at the scene, and then burst out laughing, her knees buckling. Tsunade glared at the woman, and asked "Who did this?"

I laughed, and the Tsunade looked at me, stood up, slipped in the peanut butter, and made me laugh even harder. I should have seen it coming, but I wasn't that focused. The woman, Tsunade, slammed her fist into my face, and propelled me into her desk, which shattered when it hit the wall, and then I hit the wall afterward. Damn, the woman has one hell of a punch!

"I am guessing you are Naruto, the half demon prankster." Tsunade said in a slow voice, seething at the eyes.

I stood up, trying to get the pain out of my back, and failing miserably. "Nope, I am just a half demon who looks a lot like the Naruto guy. We met a while ago, and decided to switch places." I said my voice full of sarcasm.

"Don't get smart with me boy." She said in a dangerous voice.

"Whatever you say oba-chan." I told her, while grinning from ear to ear.

She grabbed the bucket that lay beside her, and crushed it into a small ball. It looked like one of the rubber ones, except this one was made of iron. "What…did…you…call…ME!" She asked in a very dangerous tone.

I kept on grinning, and I said "Oba-chan. There is no way you are that young if I heard correctly about you, so until I know your true age, oba-chan will have to do for a name won't it?"

"Unless you want to die, you will change that name." She said, her voice starting to seethe.

"Right, I barely listen to myself. Why should I listen to you?" I asked her in a taunting voice.

"Because I am the current Hokage." She said, trying to make the title a way to respect her. Yeah, and my favorite color is pink.

"Right, if I never respected my elders, my teachers, my classmates, and other people, why should I respect you?" I ask her.

She glares at me, and then says "I suppose you don't have to, however, I will probably deck you every time we meet then. However, first, you and I have to discuss a couple of…mistakes you made."

Nice of her to sugar coat it. "You mean punish me for leaving quarantine early and escaping from the village, right?" I ask her.

She nods her head, and yells at me "Into my office, NOW!"

What choice did I have? I walked into her office, while Shizune helped up the chuunin who glared at me, while she tried to stifle her giggles. She didn't try very hard. Anyway, after the door closed, I turned around, and sat in front of Tsunade. "You want to begin, or me?" I ask her.

She continues to glare at me, and then says "Let me ask you one question, why did you run away, and why did you return?"

"That's two questions." I tell her, wondering how good she is at math.

She growls out in a dangerous voice "Just answer the damn questions."

Should I explain everything to her? Probably not, I will keep details to a minimum. "I escaped so that I could go kill a certain cloud-nin. I killed him, and I promised myself that I would return here to accept whatever punishment you people had for me." She could tell I was done, when I sat back in my chair, and folded my arms.

"Naruto, do you really expect me to buy that?" She asked me.

Why did she always leave herself open for a couple of cheap jabs? "No, I didn't really put a price on it. However, it is your choice on if you believe me. I don't really care if you do or not, but that is my story, and I am sticking with it." I finished, and then waited for her.

She glared at me again, obviously not happy about what I said. If you didn't leave yourself open, I wouldn't take those kinds of shots. "Kid, you are lucky. We are in the middle of a war, or I would have you executed. I might just do that after the war, but until then, your skills are needed. I imagine you are a powerhouse because of your demon blood." I nodded my head, and then she continued. "Well, we could use you in the front lines, or extremely dangerous missions, it is your choice."

I tell her straight away "I would like to do the missions. I don't exactly want to become some sort of grunt. However, my one failing point is Genjutsu, remember that."

She nods her head, and says "I will remember that. However, you are not getting off the hook that easily. If you went to the front lines, we wouldn't have that problem. However, because of your actions, I am forced to place you under surveillance and house arrest unless you are doing missions."

I couldn't help it, I just laughed. She glared at me, and that made me laugh even harder. "Just what is so funny?" She asks me, her voicing starting to strain.

I calmed down a lot, and then I told her "I don't exactly have a home to be confined to. If your people don't mind watching me sleep on park benches, then you have a deal." Then, I started to laugh again.

Tsunade looked at me, with a cold smile on her face. "I knew you would be back, and when the war started, I asked around to see if anyone would help watch you. I have decided to place you under watch of one of the most dangerous group of people we know."

I barely wheezed out "And who is going to watch me then?" Then I resumed laughing.

Tsunade's smile grew even colder, and she told me "The Hyuuga clan."

Well, I stopped laughing. I pray that she was joking. "You're joking right? Why would that clan want to house me? I know they have to hate me or something at least." I said, with a hopeless sound in my voice. "Why can't you put me back in quarantine until my missions?" I ask after a second, trying to find an alternative.

Tsunade gave a soft laugh, and then said "Well, that shut you up. You heard me right, and I am not joking. The Hyuuga clan agreed to watch you. Lets just say you are luckier than I thought, they said that they wouldn't use the 'caged bird seal' on you. And, no, we can't put you back in quarantine, it is full, and it seems we might have to build a second one later."

Caged bird seal? What was that? "What exactly is the 'caged bird seal', and how is that thing full? Last time I saw it, it was huge!" I ask her, uncertainty in my voice.

She looks at me, and says "It is a horrible thing the Hyuuga clan does to its side branch house. With it on, anyone in the main house can use it to inflict pain on a side branch member, to the point that they can eventually kill them. And, it is full because you escaped imitating a demon the village fears. A lot of people went insane, thinking you would come back for vengeance. So, we had to put them in quarantine to settle them down."

"Let me get this straight, they use the 'caged bird seal' as a tool the way a person would use a collar on a dog, to make sure they stay loyal to them?" I say, some anger in my voice.

"In a way, yes it is." She tells me. "However, you are not allowed to say anything about their ways to them, or you will find your head on the executioners block. You are to be watched, not to tell them how wrong their ways are."

I grumble a little, but she had a point. Who was I to change a clan? Well, if they pissed me off enough, I might just try to change it to piss some people off. I might as well have fun before I die, right? "Will that be all?" I ask her.

She looks at me, and then tells me in a stone cold voice, one of pure business "I have already sent notification to the Hyuuga family you are here. They will have an escort for you, in about three hours. Be here then, or I will say you ran away again, and you will be killed on sight. Now, you may leave."

I walked out, and went back to the ramen stand. Ok, even if I am going to die, it sure is fun to tweak with that Tsunade lady! However, I had a feeling my stay at the Hyuuga's will be Hell. Part of that is because I knocked out the heir to the main branch family. Just great, I haven't even been there, and I had a feeling of doom following me around. Well, I had better roll away from the punches, and I should be fine. I won't roll with them; I would get hit a lot. It is better to get away from them.

I rush over rooftops, and jump off to land in front of the ramen stand. I entered, and Iruka-sensei was telling my son about one of my best pranks. "Anyway, then Naruto took some hot sauce, and put it in the water at the drinking fountains at the school. No matter how much the kids drank, they just got hotter and hotter, and it wasn't until he burst out laughing that we figured out what was going on."

"That and the teachers were laughing too hard to actually punish me if I remember correctly." I said as I walked in.

"Yeah they were. It didn't help that I was the only teacher on duty either." He said back to me with a smile on his face.

"Father! Did you really do all of that?" Iruka asked me.

I grinned at him, and said "Yeah, I probably did, and if I didn't, I will do it later. Anyway son, we have to be at the Hokage's tower in three hours."

He looked at me curiously, and asked "Why do we have to be there?"

"Well, some people are bringing us to our temporary home." I said, hoping no one asks the obvious question.

"Who are you two staying with Naruto?" Iruka-sensei asked me. Damn it, you just had to ask that question didn't you?

"Well, my son and I are staying at the Hyuuga mansion, I am under house arrest, under surveillance, and one of the strongest clans in Konoha is going to guard me." I told him without looking from my son.

"I am guessing that it is because you broke out?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"Yeah," I told him in an uptight voice "The Hokage told me I am lucky we are in the middle of a war, or she would have me killed. Well, I also get to do 'extremely dangerous missions' as the Hokage calls them."

Iruka-sensei went a little pale, and said "Naruto, she is talking the kind of missions where you go alone, or possibly with one other person, and go do some sort of suicidal mission, such as attacking someone under the escort of somewhere between thirty to one hundred ninjas! Those missions are suicidal!"

"That's good." I told him, letting a sigh of relief pass my lips. "At least I can do something interesting while I am stuck here."

Iruka-sensei just stared at me, before he burst out laughing. "Naruto, sometimes I question your sanity."

I grin from ear to ear, and say "You and me both. Well, let's get going son, we have to get some extra clothes and stuff for our stay."

"Father, do you know the Hyuuga clan?" My son asks me.

"Yes son, I do know some of the Hyuuga clan, but I don't know who the head of it is." I explained to him, hoping he wouldn't' ask how I knew them.

"How do you know them father?" My son asked with all the curiosity of an eight year old. I was going to have to explain to him why I didn't like to answer questions later while we were in private.

"Well son, you see, to escape from Konoha a while ago, I sort of knocked out the heir to the Hyuuga clan. So, this stay might not be that good for you, and me." I told him, and I could see and feel my son and Iruka-sensei features turn to shock.

"Father, did you really do that?" My son asked, wide-eyed.

"Son, if I could pull a prank on the new Hokage, the first day I get here, why couldn't I knock out the heir to a powerful clan?" I ask him, humor in my voice. I used the humor to hide the dread in my voice.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Iruka-sensei yelled out.

I scratched the back of my head, and then yelled out "Look! Some yen!" Then, I turned around, and bolted in the opposite direction. I was running, after I caught my son with my tail, and put him on top of my head. "GET BACK HERE NARUTO!" Iruka-sensei yelled out.

Like old times. I ran, he chased, except that this time I wouldn't be caught. Suddenly, I hit someone's leg, and I pitched forward. Using my tail, I grabbed my son on top of my head, and put him in my arms. Then, I cork screwed my body so that my back was to the ground, and I slid on it. "Whoever did that is going to die." I growl out.

"Sorry Naruto, I just wanted to see if you had gotten better. Looks like I was mistaken." Said a smug guy, who had a giant dog right next to him. Well, there was only one guy I knew of that brought a dog with him, let alone one that could grow to that size.

"Kiba, you are lucky if I don't kick your ass. Why did you trip me!" I growled at him.

"To see if you had gotten better. It doesn't look like you have." He said, his face still looking smug, but then his face hardens. "That and you hurt Hinata-chan!" He growled at me.

"Hinata-CHAN? I asked him. "When did you two grow so close?" If I was lucky, she wouldn't bother me that much, well, except to beat me into the ground for knocking her out.

Kiba turned red, and then stammered out "We…didn't grow close. I was hoping though…Wait! Why am I telling you this?" He growled out that last part.

"Because you are stupid enough to?" I asked him while I grinned. However, I also knew I was in for a mean beating now. Something tells me she just isn't that happy at me right now.

"You want to fight us Naruto?" Kiba asked me in a smug tone. Cocky bastard. However, I felt someone behind me, but I didn't need to turn around.

"Kiba, I would be glad to pound you and Akamaru into the ground. Oh, and I will also fight Shino at the same time. I don't really mind. Now, my only question is 'where is Hinata?' Aren't you three on a team?" I ask, grinning the entire time, while anticipation was growing in me.

"We are, but she is staying home for training today. However, Shino and I should be enough to take care of you." Kiba said, still smug.

"I wouldn't underestimate me Kiba, it won't end pretty." I said, pulling my fists into a fighting stance.

"NARUTO!" A voice behind me yelled out, and I turned around, to see Iruka-sensei charging at me.

"Sorry Kiba, our fight will have to wait. See you around!" I yell out, as I scoop up my son back onto my head, and then continue running.

(Three hours later, at the Hokage's tower.)

"Well, here we are. I wonder who our guard will be." My son asked me. Secretly, I wondered if he would freak out when he saw their eyes. I thought they were cool, until I saw one of them use the Byakugan, then their eyes scared me. Seeing veins pop out at the side of their head, really is good at intimidating people. But then again, so is surrounding yourself in red chakra. So, I suppose people would be scared of me as well, if my appearance doesn't scare them enough.

However, where is our escort? I know they were supposed to come here in three hours, and when we were a little late, I thought I would get killed! However, if the escort isn't here, why should I get in trouble? Because you pissed off the Hokage, that's why. Great, now I am under so much stress, I am arguing with myself. What's next?

That's enough! I'm going in to see Tsunade, and demand why our escort isn't here. I stand up, and my son grabs onto me, and asks "Where are you going?"

I look at him, and then I growl out "To find out what happened to our escort." Then I walk inside of the tower.

I march right past the front desk, and into the Hokage's office. I slam the door open, and yell out "Where the Hell is the escort!"

As I look inside, I see three Hyuuga members, all with some weird type of seal on their foreheads. I was guessing that they were my escort. I glare at the Hokage, and say "Oba-chan, why didn't you tell me I had to come inside to get them? I thought we had to wait outside."

Suddenly, a desk flies at me, and I smash it in half with my tail. "Don't call me that!" She screams at me. Wasn't that a nice warm welcome? "Anyway, I thought it was common sense for them to be inside the office."

"Look, the most common sense thing I have seen someone do while I was away, was cook. The rest, just kind of creped me out." I said, letting out a sigh.

One of the Hyuuga people got up, and asked "Are you Uzumacki Naruto?"

I let out a small smile, and said with mock indignation. "Nope! I am the other half demon of Konoha, my name is Naruto Uzumacki!"

The Hyuuga glared at me, and said gruffly. "Right, whatever. Come with us, we might as well get this over with."

"Yeah, I don't like this any more than you people do. I would rather be sleeping on a park bench than at the Hyuuga manor." I told him in the driest tone I could conjure up.

"You and me both." The Hyuuga replied, and then he and his two companions glided out of the room. Yeah, I said glided, there feet seemed to touch the ground, but they kept moving even when it hit. Seems like gliding to me.

I walked out after them, and then when I passed the front desk I called over to the lady Shizune "Hey! You need to get the Hokage a new desk. She broke her old one." I saw fury pass Shizune's face, and then I walked out. I saw my son looking at the three Hyuuga, trying to memorize them. "Son lets go." I said, and then he ran to me so I could scoop him up on to the top of my head.

The Hyuuga's looked startled, and said "Your son?" All three of them said it in unison.

I look at them, and say "My adoptive son. Right, do you people know how young I would have had to have sex in order to make him? I would have to be seven when it happened, which is impossible!"

All of the Hyuuga let out a sigh of relief. Why should they be relieved that I didn't have a real son yet? Oh well, I would worry about that stuff later. My son picks up his pack, I pick up mine, and then I pick up my son. Then, I follow the three Hyuuga all the may to their mansion.

The mansion came into view. Oh, I am sorry, did I say 'mansion?' I meant Castle! The thing was huge, no wonder people said the entire Konoha village could fit inside of it, they probably could. It might be a little cramped, but that's to be expected. After all, you are putting an entire village into it.

We waked inside, and the inside seemed like a traditional Japanese home. If you think that Japanese homes are ones that have paper walls, but stone outsides a traditional Japanese home. Sliding doors as well. Well, the front door was really a gate with two Hyuuga's guarding it, but that is beside the point. "We have the one called Uzumacki Naruto with us. Take him to his room, where he will stay for the remainder of the day."

"Wait, just when am I supposed to see the head of the clan?" I ask. I know the guy at least wants to meet me, or he wouldn't have bothered to sign up for guard duty.

"Hiashi-sama will meet you tomorrow." The Hyuuga said, not gaining anything in his voice, as though the words were drilled into his head. Poor people seem more like machines than anything else.

'**Well kit, don't we feel important?'** Prier asked me, and I had the feeling that she was grinning at me.

'Where have you been all day? I am surprised you didn't annoy me at all.' I thought to her.

'**Well kit, I wanted to see what your reaction to coming back to the village was without me interfering. I must admit though, that prank you played on the hag was funny. It was really hard to make you not hear my laughter.'** Prier thought right back to me.

'I will thank you for the compliment. However, really, why have you been silent the entire time I was here? That isn't like you, unless you are gathering information.' I thought at her, some curiousness in my thought voice.

'**Well kit, you are as sharp as ever. I was indeed gathering information, and the way I can tell, people are hiding a lot of facts from you.'** Prier thought to me.

'What kind of facts are we talking here?' I thought back to her, while thinking about what everyone has told me.

'**For starters kit, people didn't want to talk that much about the war with the sound, and assigning 'suicidal mission' to people. Obviously, the Hokage of the village is getting desperate. She knew by law she would have to execute you, but by accepting these missions, she has found a way to use you. Face it, you are a half demon, you could turn the tide of any battle.' **Prier thought to me.

'Now that you mention it, she seemed a little hoping that I would accept the suicidal mission part. However, everyone else is on edge, so I am guessing the war is going badly for Konoha.' I thought back at Prier.

'**Good going kit. Yeah, I am guessing that so far, we are losing the war. However, Tsunade needs all the help she can get. She is good at hiding it, but I can tell. That, and the way Kiba wanted to use you to loosen some anger in him. The kid is obviously pissed that they are losing, so he needs a way to lose some anger. You just happened to be around at the time.'** Prier thought back to me.

'Prier, think that if I do good enough on my missions, Tsunade won't execute me?' I thought back at her.

'**Probably kit. She sees something in you. I don't know what though. When she first saw you, her eyes had a sparkle of tears in them, as though you remind her of someone she lost. However, that isn't important. Do your missions well enough, and you will probably be pardoned from death. But, something else might happen, so you need to be careful as well.'** Prier thought to me.

'Yeah, no point in doing missions well, if I am going to die, right?' I thought back to her, hoping I put some amusement in those words.

Prier just chuckled, and then thought back to me **'Kit, I was more worried about you scarring that beautiful body of yours. But, you are right, don't get killed on the missions, or I will find a way to bring you back to life, and kill you myself.'**

I was assuming that she was being humorous in that, so I joked back. 'Prier, for some reason, I have the feeling you would find a way to resurrect me, just so you could kill me. Make sure not to do it as painful as possible, that might hurt.'

I heard Prier laugh, and then think to me** 'Kit would it really hurt? I mean, I am only inflicting as much pain as possible, why would that hurt?'**

I almost laugh out loud, but people would have looked at me funny. 'It is just a hunch Prier, I get the feeling that I would get hurt, and pretty badly. My gut feeling just tells me these things.'

'**Well kit, as much as I like the conversation, I have to go back into your mind. I need to gather some more information, and so you don't just stand there. People are staring at you. See you later!'** And then I felt her presence disappear from my mind.

"Father?" My son screamed as loud as he could into my ear.

I stumble backwards, holding my ear, and asked "Did you have to scream in my ear?" I was rubbing them; they were sensitive enough without an eight year old yelling into them.

"Sorry father, but you were just standing there like a zombie. We tried to shake you to get our attention, but that didn't work, so I tried that." My son said all of that in an apologetic voice.

I might have believed him, except that his eyes glinted with amusement. "Right, we will talk about that stuff later." I told him. I look at the door in front of me, and I guessed that this was where we were staying. I slid the door opened, and I wondered for a brief instant if these people were spoiling me, or was it my son?

Inside, was a king sized bed. I'm not joking; I wouldn't be surprised if the thing was too big for my old apartment. The thing had a kitchen in it, loaded with a bunch of ingredients, about every ingredient imaginable. It had a mirror, twice as big as I was, and five times my width. It had a bathroom, toilet, shower, and sink. The thing was painted a weird combination of red and orange, both battling each other for dominance, clashing all over the place. I approved. I turn to our three escorts, and say "There has to be some kind of mistake."

One of our escorts bows in an apologetic way, and then says "We are very sorry Uzumacki-san; it is smaller than we wanted it, but it was the only room we could spare. If you don't like it, please punish us." After that, he held his head down, as though I was supposed to strike it.

"No, no, no, that's not it." I told him. He looked up at me in confusion. "I was expecting a much smaller room, probably one with bars on it."

The guy looked at me in horror, as though I just asked him to bear my child or something. "Why would we do something like that?" He asked me, his jaw trying as hard as it could not to drop to the ground.

I was getting confused. "You people are supposed to watch me, so I expected something like a cage. Why are you people giving me such a big room? I am here to be watched, not live in the lap of luxury!" I said, trying to grasp the situation.

"Hiashi-sama told us to treat you as though you were an honored guest, so we did everything we could to make you comfortable. Why would we put you in a cage?" He asked me, still confused and horrified at the same time.

I glared at him, and he backed up a couple of steps. "Look, I don't know if you noticed, but I don't exactly look human. Hell, I am not even human, let alone look like one! Shouldn't you people chain me up so that you don't need to worry about me going berserk, and killing you all!" I was practically screaming at the guy, however he didn't move at all.

"Would you prefer it if we put you in a cage Uzumacki-san?" He asked me, his legs starting to shake, but he held his ground.

Putting me in a cage…I didn't want that, but this was starting to scare me. If they weren't going to confine me in any way, then what were they going to do? **"You people don't make any sense!" **I scream out in my demon voice. All three of our escorts dropped to the ground, their legs failing them.

"All right, all right, I have calmed down." I told them, and all three of them shakily get back onto their legs. "I am sorry I yelled, but this is confusing me. Aren't you people going to watch the door or something?" I ask, trying to calm down a little more.

"Uzumacki-san, we have a special jutsu on the room, where if you leave the room, it warns a guard on duty. We will know what is going on. Oh yeah, and it is made to feel you leave the room, be it through door, window, or wall if you try to break it." He told me, his voice a little shaky, he was trying to get his confidence back.

Ok, that made sense. Well, nice to know that they weren't too trusting. If they were, I was probably going to scream. Again. "Well, I guess that we don't need you any longer. You three can get going, if I need you, I will find a way to contact you. See you later!" Then, I go to walk into the room that will host me. I didn't think of it as my room, I planned to get out of there after the war. If I didn't get executed after it, that is. But it made no sense to let those thoughts plague me.

"Uzumacki-san, we forgot to tell you." One of the guards said, running back to the room. I let him in, curious as to what he had to say. "You are to stay in this room until Hiashi-sama calls you. Nothing personal, we just don't want you running around where we can't find you, until you meet with him. After the meeting, you are free to come and go as you please, as long as you never leave the manor grounds. Good day." Then he turns around and leaves.

Nice guy, now if he could only just grow a back bone. I turn to my son, and tell him "They said I couldn't leave the room. If you want to explore this place, feel free to. However, I am going to bed. I don't need to stay awake until my meeting, so I plan to take advantage of that nice bed."

Iruka looks at me, and then says "I will be back later father. Try not to do anything stupid until then."

I stopped, and stared at him. "Son, I expect you to get in more trouble than me. Knowing you, I expect you to come back, your mouth full of soap."

He grinned at me, and then said "Yeah, but I am not the one who pranks the leader of the village." Then he rushes down the hallway, in the opposite direction of the escort group.

That was a cheap shot. Oh well, I don't have that much to do anymore, so I will just go to bed, after a shower. I entered the shower, and ran the water. I finished my shower quickly, and then dried off. I looked behind me, and my tail was still dripping. I shook it, to get the water off of it, and then it turned poofy. I hate poofy. I slip on some underwear, and then I fall onto the bed. I go to sleep instantly.

(Dream sequence. I am labeling these, because it is harder to determine if it is a dream sequence now because of the way I a writing.)

I woke up, when my son slammed onto my stomach, and yelled out "Wake up father! I need to tell you about what happened to me!"

I looked at him, and then I raised one of my claws, into a striking position. He looks at me strangely, and I realize that I am not in control of my body. "Father? What are you doing?" He asks me, and I know what is coming.

'RUN YOU FOOL!' I thought as loudly as I could, as though he could hear my mind yelling into his to get away. He couldn't hear me though, I knew that too well. My claw slashed downward, and ripped his chest, to his groin, wide open. He whispered one word. "Fa…ther?" And then he slumped over.

My mind howled in agony, but my body got up, looking for more people to kill. The bloodlust was strong in it. It took off down the room, and smashed through one of the walls on the side. Inside the other room, was a small dojo, with people working out. Well, they were working out until I arrived suddenly. One of the Hyuugas walked up to me, and asked "May we help you Uzumacki-san? If you want to train, could you please go get some clothes on."

'RUN!' I scream in my mind again. However, they can't hear me, so why do I bother? My tail ripped up from under the ground, and grabbed his leg. He cried out, right before I launched him into a spear rack, and impaled his body. A panic began, and people began to run from the room. Others however, turned, and activated their Byakugan, and got into a fighting position. My body forced the word 'This will be fun' into my mind. I was revolted.

I rushed forward, and took one across the throat before he can react. My tail sweeps behind me, trips someone, and then it rises into the air, and stabs the person in the stomach. Gut wounds are some of the most painful ways to die. I see three of them stand side by side, readying some type of defense. It wouldn't be that good to let them get it up, would it? 'YES IT WOULD!' I scream at my body. It ignored me.

It surrounded itself with red chakra, and then launched it forward, and it looked like a boulder smashing into a small rock. They didn't stand a chance. I felt something pierce my leg, something like a needle. I look behind me, and one of the Hyuugas slammed his palm into the back of my leg. So, they were trying to immobilize me with their special way of fighting? It wouldn't work. My chakra absorbed their little 'Jyuuken' (did I spell that right?) and made it part of my chakra. Unless they hit my brain or heart, that thing is useless against me.

I grabbed him, and using both hands, separate his bottom half from his top half, not giving him a chance to scream. I throw one of the body half's at a group of people running away, and then launch myself afterwards. It had the desired effect. When it landed in front of them, they let curiosity get the better of them, and they turned around to look. Then, I was on top of them.

I lifted one with my tail, and lassoed him around my tail a second time. Then bending my tail two different ways, I broke his body in half. Then, I tossed the corpse across the room. I grabbed two more people with my claws, and slammed their heads together so hard that both cracked open. This isn't a challenge at all. I bolt for the door, hoping to find a challenge somewhere in the hallways.

I run down the hallway, letting killer intent wash off of my body, hoping someone lets curiosity get the better of them. Hopefully, it is someone strong. Someone poked their head out of a door, and then turned to look at me. When his face saw mine, I slashed my claw across his, and continue on running to let him bleed to death on the floor. I wouldn't bother fighting someone who couldn't even dodge a simple attack like that.

I jumped into the air, and slammed my claws into the ceiling. I stuck to the ceiling, and then scurried across it. I saw three Hyuugas running across the hall, the three that escorted me here. Only strong ones were guarding me, at least, I thought that. Let's see if they put up a good fight. I drop in front of them, grab one by the head, and snap her neck. No challenge at all.

I rushed at the two behind her, and one slammed his foot into my gut. I grunted, and then I saw a knee at my face. I couldn't dodge it, shit. It slammed into my face, and smashed me into the wall. Then, his companion just assaulted me. I felt Jyuuken after Jyuuken hit me, my arms, and my legs, some even went in my stomach. I slid down the wall, they obviously thought I was down. Foolish.

My tail whipped from under me, grabbed one of their feet, and started to drag him toward me. The guy tried to bury his hands into the ground, as though that would stop my tail from pulling him. It didn't work at all. When he got close enough, I slashed across his back with my claws, opening a gash from his neck to his spinal cord. Then I shoved my hand into his back, and pulled out his spinal cord, and his skull in one pull. Then, I threw that to the side, and stood up. I looked at the final person.

It was the same guy I thought should grow a backbone. I turn to him, grinning, my claws flashing in front of me, showing off the blood as some sort of sick prize. He swallows, but his eyes are full of determination. He was brave, I would give him that. However, there is a fine line between bravery and stupidity. Right now, I couldn't tell which one he was on. Didn't matter, he was going to die.

I rushed forward, and slashed at him with my claws. He took a step back, and slammed his foot into my face. I stumbled backwards, and tried to sweep him with my tail. He jumped into the air, which is where I wanted him. I rushed forward, but then he threw a couple shuriken at me, and forced me to slide under them. Then, he back flipped, and smashed his foot into my face while it was still down. It lifted me off the ground, and propelled me into the wall.

This guy was starting to piss me off. I got up, pulled out a couple shurikens, and threw then at him. Then, I threw a couple more at the ceiling. He dodged the first ones, and even threw a couple shuriken to deflect the ones I threw into the ceiling. However, he missed, so the shurikens I wanted stuck to the ceiling. Suddenly, they exploded. I had charged them with chakra, and the ceiling came falling down. He leaped forward to dodge it, and fell right into my trap.

My tail smashed through the ground below him, and tied him up. He couldn't move his legs, his arms, and I even covered up his mouth. Then I pinned him to a wall, and then looked at the seal on his forehead. I grinned down at him evilly, and then using my claw, I carved a circle around his seal. Then, I cut an X in the middle of that circle, going from one side to the other one. Then, I slammed my palm into his forehead, and activated the seal.

I dropped him, and he rolled around, clutching his forehead, crying out in agony. I was going to let the seal kill him, for attempting to kill me, and seeming like he had a chance. After all, good dogs don't try to attack someone stronger than them. I turned around, and walked away, while he cried out for mercy. His screams faded, as I went down the hallway. Suddenly, I see three more people running up it. One was Kiba, and the other two were a Hyuuga I didn't recognize, and Shino. I know two of them will be challenging, this was going to be fun. Wait…Where was Akamaru?

Suddenly, I heard a wall smash right behind me, so I whipped around, and Akamaru was standing right there.

Not even into the fight, and they already have me surrounded. This was going to be fun, and I felt my face grin. The Hyuuga charged me, probably to get revenge for what I had done. Kiba yelled out "WAIT!" But it was too late. I grabbed the Hyuuga with my tail, and smashed him three times against the wall, and then threw him hard into the ceiling. He dropped onto the ground, and then I stomped on his head, splattering its contents all over the ground.

I never took my eyes from Shino or Kiba the entire time though, they were the real threat. Kiba growled at me, and I growled back. If he was going to be an animal, so was I. I heard Akamaru begin running at me from behind. I grinned, and then whipped around, grabbed Akamaru by his nose, and threw him over me into Kiba. Shino changed himself with a bunch of bugs, but Kiba felt the full impact as he skidded across the room with Akamaru on top of him.

Shino appeared behind me, and I felt a couple of bugs crawl on me. So, he was going to try to absorb my chakra was he? Useless, I don't have a limit. "Shino, I have unlimited Chakra, you can't beat me that way." I said. I saw his eyebrows rise above his sunglasses, and then they lowered again.

"Well, Naruto, I suppose this is where we part then." Shino said to me.

"Are you running away you coward?" I growl at him.

"Yes I am." Shino tells me, as though it is perfectly natural. "As I am right now, I don't stand a chance against you. I am retreating, so that I can think of a strategy to win. Only fools stay and fight a battle they cannot win." After saying that, a swirl of bugs surrounds him, and then he disappears.

Well, he has more brains than most people, that much is certain. However, I still had to deal with Kiba. I looked over, and I get tackled to the ground by Akamaru. What is Kiba feeding this mutt! The thing weighs a ton! I start a small fireball at the end of my tail, and then I slam it into Akamaru's stomach. He leaps off of me, and starts to roll on the ground. I rush at Kiba, who smirks, and then a giant ice wall appears in front of him.

I slash it with my claws, but I can't even scratch it! I summon a large fireball to my hand, and then I launch it into the ice wall. It doesn't even look hot after that! This is pretty good, however, Kiba isn't the type of guy to stay out of the action, so where is he? I felt a hand grab my foot, and I look down to see Kiba's hand sticking out of the ground. I rip my leg up, and then I see Kiba swing himself out of the ground, and smash his body into mine.

We landed against the ice wall, and then he jumped off of me. I looked at him, and I saw Akamaru charging at me, fire surrounding his body, as though a hell hound ran straight out of hell to attack me. He smashed into me, and shattered the wall behind me, sending small ice shards into my back. He carried me along on his front, the flames eating away at me, and then he slammed me into a wall. Then Akamaru jumped back, and launched a wave of fire from his mouth at me. I threw up my red chakra shield, and let the fire slide around it. I dropped the shield, and launched an ice spear into Akamaru. Then, something strange happened. Akamaru absorbed the spear, and then he turned an icy blue color, and then he blew small icicle spears from his mouth! I threw up my shield, and blocked those as well.

"You like that Naruto?" Kiba said, as he stood right next to Akamaru. "Akamaru has developed an ability where he can absorb any element. It turns him into a kind of cross between dog, and that element. Comes in real handy against ninjitsu techniques." Then Kiba laughed.

It is a good ability, if your opponent doesn't know about it. However, even if I do know about it, can any of my moves beat it? I don't want to use my demon moves, the last thing I need is to turn his dog into a half demon as well. Then, all Hell would break loose. I take out a couple shuriken, and throw them at Akamaru. Suddenly, an ice barrier forms around Akamaru, and covers Kiba as well. It is so thick that you can't see through it. The shurikens bounce harmlessly off of it. This was going to be a real pain.

I slam one of my claws into the ground, and rip my claw up. The ground splinters, and I have a giant piece of the floor in my hand. I throw it at them, and Akamaru puts up his shield. I jump up into the ceiling, and Akamaru drops the barrier. Kiba looks around, confused. "Where did he go?" Kiba asked his dog.

I push off the ceiling hard enough to splinter it, and make a loud cracking sound. Akamaru and Kiba look up, right as I slam my claw into Akamaru's face, and hold on to him. Akamaru begins flailing his face, trying to shake me off. It didn't work. I took my other claw, and ripped it along his throat. I jumped off, and charged at Kiba. He just stands there, grinning at me. What was so funny?

Suddenly, a giant force erupts from under me, and smashes me into the ceiling. I inhale sharply, and fall onto the ground, hacking and coughing, trying to clear my throat for air. "I wouldn't underestimate us Naruto; we have gotten a whole lot stronger since our last battle."

"**Kiba, we haven't fought since the academy. I would hope you were stronger."** I growl out in my demon voice. Then, I rush at Kiba. His dog would be easier as long as the master was taken out. Suddenly, Kiba and his dog traded spots, and Akamaru shot icicles at me. I throw up my red chakra shield. I kept my shield up, and I kept charging. Akamaru stood his ground, and made ice spears appear on his front, and then he charged at me!

I dropped the shield, and rolled into the center, under Akamaru. Then, I slammed my tail into the air to lift me off the ground. I plunged my claws into Akamarus stomach, and slam him into the ceiling. Then, I turn sharply, drag his back across the ceiling, and then throw him into the ground. He hits the ground so hard it splinters, and bounces back into the air. Then I push off of the ceiling, hit Akamarus stomach, and then pull both of my claws along his stomach, and open him up.

I jump away, as a fountain of blood flies out of Akamaru. Kiba looked on, a shocked expression on his face. I looked at my claws, and saw blood covering them. How many people had I killed so far? Not enough, that's how many. I turn around, and look at Kiba, and grin. **"You shouldn't really rely on one move, or companion to do things for you. Things tend to go really badly if you do."**

Then I rush at Kiba, and slash my claws into the ground below his feet, causing him to jump. I run a couple feet ahead of where I was, and back flip onto Kiba's back, wrap my legs around his, lock his arms in mine, and use my tail to grab his neck. Then, we start to fall, Kiba going first, tied up in me. We slam hard into the ground, and I pull back my tail and legs, and I hear a satisfying snap of his bones. I let go, and he feel to the ground, his spine broken. I saw him barely breathing, reaching to his dog. "Aka…mar…u…" He says, and then he falls forward, blood pooling beneath him.

I continue down the hallway, looking for even more blood to shed.

(End Dream Sequence.)

I woke up, bolting upright, and looked around. The room looked the same, and I saw my son sleeping peacefully next to me. I look over, and out of the window, and see that it is the middle of the night. I walk over to the window, and look outside. It is a clear night, stars twinkling in merriment, and the moon acting as some kind of guardian for them.

Am I really capable of all that? I know the answer, and I fear it. If I wanted to, could I really slaughter a bunch of people, and other would be hard pressed to stop me. A couple of questions really plague me though. Why didn't dream me worry about over use of chakra? Does chakra exhaustion even affect him? And, why am I having these dreams?

'**For the last time kit, it is Chakra sickness, not exhaustion.'** Prier thought to me suddenly.

When did she wake up? Was she even asleep? 'Prier, I call it exhaustion; you call it sickness, now shut up and leave me alone!' I thought back to her harshly.

'**Well, aren't we a little touchy?'** Prier thought to me.

'After the dream I just had, you would be touchy as well!' I thought to her, trying to organize my mind.

'**Kit, I saw the dream, but you forget I am a demon. I enjoyed watching your dream.'** Prier thought to me, amusement in her thoughts.

'Why am I having these dreams?' I thought to Prier, if anyone could tell me, it was her.

'**Kit, I really don't know. I have a hunch, but that is the best I can give you.'** Prier thought to me. What did I have to lose? I might as well ask her about it.

'Prier, could you tell me your hunch? Anything right now would make me feel better.' I thought to her, some desperation in my voice.

I swear, I felt Prier grin, and then she though **'Only if you say 'please' kit.'** Then, she laughed. I was guessing that she saw the image I had in my mind.

I gritted my teeth, as I thought 'Prier, could you PLEASE tell me about your hunch?' I thought to her. It is a good thing that you can't wash your mind out with soap, or I might have done that.

After she was done laughing, she thought to me **'Very well kit, but only because you asked nicely. I think your inner demon is trying to get blood in your dreams.'**

Wait, what 'inner demon'? "Prier, I don't understand, could you please go into more detail?' I thought. I hated to grovel, but I needed to know what was going on.

'**Kit, I am warning you now, it could take a while to explain it.'** Prier thought to me.

'Prier, you are stuck in my mind, with nothing better to do. I am fully awake, that nightmare woke me up, and I won't even think about going to sleep until I get some answers.' I thought to her.

'**Ok, I will explain it to you then. However kit, I don't want you interrupting me at all. You interrupt me, and I am done explaining.' **She was thinking to me seriously. Well, I wasn't going to get an answer any other way, so I was going to have to put up with it.

'**It goes like this kit,'** Prier thought to me. '**You are half demon now. Your human part is in control while you are awake and conscious. However, your demon half loves blood, and tempting you to do dark things such as rape women, and slaughter a towns. However, your human mind rejects these, so your demon doesn't see that much blood. If you kill a lot of people, such as when you were going around the world, your demon doesn't bother you. However, it hasn't seen blood in a couple of weeks, since you rescued Iruka.**

**So, it is getting blood the only way it knows how: Through your dreams. You may not like it, but to you it is a better alternative than it happening in real life. You will probably have to accept the dreams, or you risk your demon side growing stronger, and possibly overpowering your human side eventually.'** Well, that is a lot to take in.

'So, if I don't dream these dreams, there is a possibility that my demon side will grow too strong for me to handle?' I asked Prier.

'**Kit, I truly don't know. It is only a hunch, so for all I know, if you ignore them long enough, your demon side will disappear. However, a lot of other things might happen, but I do know this much: Your dreams are keeping the demon inside of you happy. I don't mean me by the way. So, if you try to fight the dreams, I don't know what could happen. Either you accept them, or try to take a risk.' **Prier thought to me.

Well, I already know one thing; I might as well accept the dreams. The other choice has too many possibilities, some good, most of them bad. Looks like I am going to have a bunch of nightmares soon. I might as well stay up. It's not like I was having a good dream or anything. I slump into one of the chairs and my eyes begin to droop. Even if I don't like it, I need sleep. If I let the nightmares plague me, then the demon has won. It is a fact I must accept, even if I don't like the dreams. My eyes seem to get heavier, and they close.

I woke up, in a very special place. My mind. Damn it, now I have to deal with Prier as well. Can things get any worse? "Hello kit." Said a sexy voice right behind me.

Ok, things can get worse. You would think that after every time I ask that question, and things do get worse, I would learn to stop asking it. "Prier, why did you bring me here?" I growled out as I turned around.

Prier had on a really long black shirt on. It barely covered her thighs, and it showed a fair amount of cleavage. I was guessing that she wore it because of that. "Why kit, is that a way to thank someone for saving you?" She asked me, while her hand moved to grip my shoulder.

I evaded her hand, by taking a couple steps back. "What do you mean 'save me'? I ask, trying to think of a way out of this situation.

"Simple kit, if I didn't bring you here, you would be experiencing the dream your demon self cooked up. However, I notice it isn't continuing the dream it started earlier. Probably want to view it with you. I don't know, but I don't exactly care right now, after all, why should I?" Prier asked, as she started to move closer. She made her strides longer than usual, and her shirt lifted enough with the steps to show a small amount of her panties.

Now, if only she would take her steps a little bigger…NO! Damn it, you are trying to get away, not admire her body. Even though, it is a pretty nice one isn't it? FOCUS DAMN IT! This really isn't a good time to argue with myself. I look around quickly, trying to find an escape. However, I kept one eye on Prier, to make sure that she didn't suddenly rush me. What would be a good way out of here? I see the broken cage, Priers room, and an endless corridor, that would probably end in a dead end. No matter where I enter, I see the walls too quickly for this place to be that big.

Maybe I could try the cage again? No, it didn't work last time, so I doubt it will work this time. The corridor is too short, no use in trying that one. Could I try Prier's room? It does have a couple locks on the inside if I remember correctly, so it should be able to keep me away from her long enough for me to wake up in the real world. It was my only shot, but at least it is better than trying to hold her off long enough for me to wake up. That plan was getting old anyway.

I turn around, and run as fast as I could to the door leading to Priers room. I open it, look out, and see Prier running after me. I grin at her, and then I slam the door shut. I quickly turn the locks, and chain the door shut. I was huffing a little bit, but nothing a good relaxing time won't cure. I lean against the door, and let out a small sigh. I slid down the door, and closed my eyes. This was definitely better than trying to hold her off.

"Wow kit, I didn't think you would enter here willingly." I heard a voice that sounded a lot like Prier say.

I didn't want to open my eyes. This couldn't be happening. I slowly crack my eyes open, and on the bed, Prier lay, in a sexy pose, looking at me, lust in her eyes. "Prier, I know I don't want to know, but how did you get in here?" I ask her. Time for my famous 'hold her off until I wake up' plan. I really need a better way to get out of these messes.

"Why kit, this is MY room. I can enter here whenever I want. Even if you lock the door, I can still get in. Now then, why don't you make yourself comfortable on the bed, and we can get busy?" She asked me.

"And what would happen if I just stay here on the floor?" I ask her.

"Well kit, it wouldn't be as comfortable as the bed, but I will still accept that. After all, it doesn't matter to me where it happens, so long as it does happen." She told me, still eyeing me, as though I was some sort of prize only for her. I had a feeling that that was what she thought of me.

I stood up, and looked at Prier. She kept staring at me. We just looked at each other for a good couple of seconds, and then I whip around, and start to unlock the door. I should have known it wouldn't work, but it was my last desperate move. Her tails wrapped around me, and started to drag me to the bed. I slammed my body onto the ground, and dug my claws into the stone ground, but I couldn't penetrate the hard stone.

I was dragged up onto the bed, and into Priers lap, my head resting on her thighs. "Hello kit, how nice of you to stop by." She said, purring the entire time.

"Prier, have I mentioned to you I don't really want this?" I asked her, growling to conceal the lust in my voice. I wanted her bad, but I also knew I would probably regret it later.

She giggled softly, and lowered her heads till it was a couple of inches from mine. "You have plenty of times kit, but that doesn't mean I will believe you." After saying that, she connected our lips. It tasted bitter sweet, it might have tasted even better, but I was doing my best to fight my feelings. I wanted more, but I also wanted to run away screaming. This relationship is just plain fucked up and confusing to me.

I try to pull away, but her tails hold me firmly in place. Her eyes kept looking at me, except now they look as a predator looks at their meal right before they eat them. I break the kiss by twisting my head away, and yell out "Prier! Why can't you just leave me alone!" I yell at her, but there was also fear in my voice.

She grins at me, and then tells me "Kit, what can I say, I have wanted you for a little over three years now. Day by day, my lust for you grows even bigger. Day by day, I find myself falling even more in love with you. Day by day, I am getting even more tempted to rape you." She says, grinning.

I got a horrified look on my face at her last statement. Was she serious? I didn't want to find out. Prier then laughed at me. "Don't worry kit; I imagine it will be about three to five years before that feeling gets strong enough for me to do it. Rape you that is." I let out a sigh of relief. Well, I am safe for a little longer.

"However, I am still going to try to seduce you." She says, as an afterthought. Well, maybe I am not as safe as I thought. Suddenly, Prier flips me so that I am facing the same direction she is, and then she slams me onto the bed. I grunt a little, that hurt. Prier throws herself on top of me, but that didn't hurt a lot either. However, I don't really mind where she is right now…YES I DO! What the hell am I starting to think? Great, my mind is starting to get divided in this whole mess.

Prier puts her head next to my ear, and slides her tongue around it. I gasp, I don't know why, but that tongue felt really good against my ear. She brought her tongue back, and I think I whimpered slightly. I'm not sure, I wasn't really paying attention. I was paying attention to what Prier was saying to me. "Kit, why don't you take me? I know you want to, and I know you are ready to." To give me a small demonstration, she thrust with her hips. I felt myself, I could feel it for a while, and she didn't have to tell me about that. "Why don't you? Take me as hard and fast as you want, I don't mind, I am pretty sure I will enjoy it as a matter of fact. Wouldn't that be nice? Taking me at your own pace, while I moan constantly into your ear, forcing you to want to go faster?"

Picture started playing through my mind of that scene. My better side of my mind was slowly losing, but would that really be a bad thing? YES IT WOULD! Damn it, I have to get out of here before I completely lose it. Suddenly, I take a really sharp intake of breathe, and look down. Prier had snaked one of her hands down my pants! She whispers into my ear in a seductive voice "Well kit, you are bigger than I thought. Why don't we take this thing for a drive, what do you say?"

Well, if I could talk without babbling, I would probably say a lot. I gather up as much strength as I can, and then I grit through my teeth "I would say to get off of me."

Prier giggled, and said "I don't think so kit." Then she lowered her lips to mine, and then one of her fingers started to slide along my member.

I woke up, gasping for breathe. Damn it, Prier is starting to get on my nerves. Is it really a bad thing though? YES IT IS! Damn mind, it is starting to betray me as well. I look at the window, and see that it is very bright outside. Well, at least I managed to get through the night, still a virgin. Wait, if I have sex in my mind, then am I still a virgin, or is it considered a 'wet dream?' I would ask a philosopher, but he would probably call for me to be put back into quarantine. I don't need that again either.

I heard a knock on the door, and I just sighed. Why would someone be bothering me now? "Doors unlocked, and even if it was locked, I suspect you have a key." I yell over.

The person walked inside and announced "Hiashi-sama will see you now." Then, I heard the door slam. Great, now I had to get dressed, miss out on breakfast for a while, and then talk to the head of the clan. I really was hoping for a better first day and night in Konoha.

General Badaxe- Let me guess, you people want me to keep writing like that, so it is easier for you to read? Anyway, a couple people thought that Naruto shouldn't call Tsunade 'oba-chan' or anything like that. Look, I have a hard time believing Naruto calling anyone by a respectful name, face it, he just doesn't respect people. I couldn't think of a different name, so he kept it. As to him pranking her, he did it mostly to save his own skin. If you read that part, and didn't skip anything, you would know that Tsunade basically beat the crap out of him without waking up. So, he woke her up in the safest way he knew, pranking her. You can use things most people call 'useless' to in fact keep you safe. Let that be a lesson to all of you, and good night.


	11. Chapter 11

General Badaxe- Well, I am getting a lot of positive support. And my fic is listed in five C2 archives. This fic is doing better than I thought it would. Anyway, on to telling people things. Zarron, I could care less if you write using the personalities I use. However, because you are using them, I am going to take an interest in the fic you write. If the plot goes too close to mine though, I probably won't be happy. But, it is your choice, so write what you want. Shway Al'Thor first off, it is easy to tell you read the wheel of time series. I love that series. Anyway, on to more important stuff, people in general are morons. I too, can act pretty stupid, but that is usually because I am bored out of my mind. People are critics, and some enjoy finding faults and exposing them. However, I don't judge them. Why? If I judge them, then I have fallen to their level. I don't have to. Dobe-Teme, thank you for pointing out those spelling mistakes. Anyway, if you don't like the dream sequences, I am marking them so you can skip them. They don't really have an impact on the story anyways. Also, peanut butter is actually quite slippery; it just has a tendency to stick to you. Meaning, that even though she slid, the peanut butter attached itself to Tsunade, which would make her slide even farther. As for the Kage Bunshins, he doesn't want them to know it has advanced. Think about it, if they do decide to kill him, or an enemy does, he doesn't want them to know that his Kage Bunshins now have blood, so he can switch with one to escape death. If people know about that, they might check things out a bit more, and actually find him. As for pleasing Prier, Naruto won't do it for one reason, his Kage Bunshins are like him. Do you think they would want to have sex with her? That, and Prier thinks of herself as a sort of queen if you haven't noticed. Do you think she would settle for anything less than the original? No she wouldn't. And, now I feel like an idiot for misspelling 'Uzumaki.' As for the ramen one, just a simple mistake. As for why I never revealed why Hinata was wearing a mask, if you read earlier, Naruto said that she had her reasons and he has his for wearing masks. If you want to know that badly why, I will tell you because some people can't think of a good reason by themselves. Anyway, on with the fic! (Damn, long A.N. again. These just might stay this length.)

Well, it didn't take me long to get dressed. Now all I have to do is go meet with this 'Hiashi-sama.' I mean, how bad could it be? I only knocked out the heir to the clan three years ago. Nothing bad could happen, right? Yeah, I'm screwed. I open the door to meet my escort, and see a young girl, about ten years old, who bears a look sort of like Hinata, except this one carries herself with some type of authority, and seems to think she is superior to everyone. Who is this little one? "Who are you?" I ask her in a dull tone. I am not a morning person.

She glares at me, as though that will teach me some respect, or give me a brain. Probably a combination of the two. "I am leading you to Hiashi-sama." The little girl said, and then started to stride away.

I sigh out loud, and follow her. She leads me down a couple corridors, and continually twists around corners, until I get thoroughly lost. Well, I never was good at finding direction anyway. "Here we are. I will go inside to tell him you are here." The little girl said. She opened the door a crack, and then slipped in. I listened intently, to hear what was going on inside.

"Father, the Uzumaki demon is standing on the other side of the door. Why did you invite him here?" It was the little girl speaking in a hushed whisper.

"I have told you before Hanabi, he is needed. Plus, with a demon backing the Hyuuga clan, we will seem more powerful than before. Even if it is for a little bit, the fact that we willingly keep a demon in this house will spread like wildfire. People will think twice before messing with us." A strong male voice on the other side said. I was guessing that this was the famous 'Hiashi-sama' of the Hyuuga clan.

I open the doors, much to the shock of Hanabi and Hiashi. "Well, it is nice to know I serve a purpose." I said in a dry tone.

"So you heard us, how?" The man said, and I looked at him. Like every other Hyuuga, he has white eyes, that make him look blind, but he sees me, he is trying to stare into my soul. I have to ask people how they get that look; it is a little intimidating with regular eyes. He had a powerful sense to him, as though he has seen more than others could hope to. However, I have seen worse. I can almost guarantee that.

"It isn't obvious?" I ask him, while grinning. "Don't you see the ears? I have a better sense of hearing than most people. You should have put up a jutsu that holds in sound."

"I should have been a more careful." He said, still eyeing me.

"So, I am nothing but a pawn in your little game, Hiashi?" I asked him.

"Hiashi-SAMA!" Hanabi spat out at me.

I glare at her, and she steps back a couple steps. "You don't address people who call you with respect. He wanted me here, and here I am. However, HE asked for ME, not the other way around. Nothing is stopping me from quitting right now, and going to the front lines as a soldier. Now, what do you want HIASHI?" I put emphasis on his name, without adding the prefix they wanted me to.

The girl Hanabi looked like her head was going to explode, and with a temper like hers, I wouldn't be surprised if it did. "What did you say you worthless pile of trash!" Hanabi screamed at me.

"Hanabi!" Hiashi said to her sternly "You are letting your emotions get a hold of you. This is not tolerated in the Hyuuga household. Go train to cool off."

Hanabi turned to Hiashi, and said "Yes father." Before going to leave the room. However, she gave me one last glare before completely leaving the room. I have a fan, isn't it wonderful?

"I am sorry Uzumaki-sama. You are right, I am the one calling you. However, if you are making chess references, I would say you are the knight, not a pawn. Knights tend to be the surprise movers of chess, and you are pretty unpredictable. I'm amazed you returned here without being forced." Hiashi told me.

"Just call me Naruto, or Uzumaki if you insist, but drop the 'sama'. I hate being addressed respectfully, and I don't address others with respect. However, you want something, what is it?" I ask him.

"Uzumaki, I want you to come with the Hyuuga when they go to meetings and such. We want you to do other things too, but that is the main reason." Hiashi told me.

"Let me guess, to make it look like you conquered a demon? Or that you are willing to bear my presence? Something to that effect I am guessing." I say to him, keeping my eyes on his.

"For the most part, yes. Naturally, we will let you stay in this place, along with your son. I trust that isn't your biological son, correct?" He asked me, a little concerned.

"Wow, you are the first one to freak out when they asked me that question. You're right, it isn't my biological son. Adoptive son." I told him.

"I would be lying to you if I told you my jaw didn't drop when I first heard that. However, I would appreciate it if you help me train my daughters as well." Hiashi told me.

"Wait, by daughters, do you mean Hanabi and Hinata?" I ask in a slightly weak voice. I don't want to train Hinata; an 'accident' might happen during the training.

He looked at me in a confused way and said "Of course. Who else would I be talking about?"

"Hiashi, in case you haven't noticed, I am a half demon. You daughter Hanabi doesn't really like me. And, in case you never heard, I kind of knocked Hinata out three years ago. I don't think that training will go as smoothly as you think." I told him.

"I heard about that incident. However, even if I hate to admit it, being a demon can give you…a couple of advantages against most people." Hiashi said slowly, as he stood up, and started to pace the room.

"Hiashi, what kind of training could I possibly give your daughters? I don't have the Byakugan, much less the fighting styles of your clan. It would be pointless to try to train the-!" Suddenly, Hiashi rushed at me too fast for me to block, and slammed his palm into my stomach, and I felt a sharp pinprick go into my chakra.

I fell backwards with the chair, and then I rolled when it hit the ground. I stood back up, a fireball in one hand, and a spear of ice in the other. **"What is the big idea!" **I yell out in my demonic voice.

Hiashi just smirked at me, and then said "Just as I thought, Jyuuken doesn't work against you that well. You just absorb it into your chakra system."

"That doesn't stop it from hurting like hell!" I yell out in my normal voice.

"Uzumaki, I want you to be a sort of dummy for my daughters. To show them the good places to hit with the Jyuuken, and eventually I want you to fight them back, to show them what might happen in case for some odd reason they are forced to fight without the Byakugan. They need another style of fighting, one that people like you can't resist." Hiashi said in a commanding voice.

"Hiashi, I don't appreciate being hit with Jyuuken again and again. Anyway, what would happen if one of them hit my heart or brain? I might be able to resist the other organs because of my quick healing; however, I might die if they hit those two points. That, and if I agree to this, I don't want any nut shots. Healing or not, those hurt too much for me to stand it." I told him.

"Do you accept?" He asks me in a stern voice.

"Depends, what do I get out of this?" I ask him.

"Uzumaki, if you agree to this, we will clear your name of anything that can get you killed. The Hyuuga clan will back you against the villagers who hate you. Finally, the clan will let you leave the grounds whenever you want without permission. If you don't agree, we won't help you at all, and you do need permission to leave. Do we have a deal?" Hiashi asks me again.

Should I accept? Being backed by one of the most powerful influences in Konoha is a good thing, and so is not being confined. However, being pricked with Jyuuken would get on my nerves eventually. **'Take his offer kit.'** Prier thought to me.

'Why should I take the offer? I know there are a lot of benefits, but being a pin cushion really isn't the way I like to spend my day.' I thought to Prier.

'**Kit, just trust me on this, accept the offer. You have felt pain before, and having the Hyuuga clan back you will help you out in the long run. Just accept the damn deal.'** Prier thought to me.

Great, even the demon inside of me says to take the deal. I hope I don't end up regretting this later. "Hiashi, I accept your proposal. However, I don't have Jyuuken put into me daily; I want a couple days of the week to spend time with my son. Also, what are you going to do about him?"

Hiashi looked at me puzzled. "What do you mean? He looked very comfortable in his room."

Wait a second, HIS room? "Hiashi, are you saying the room I was in is his room?" Hiashi nodded to me, still a little confused. "Then where am I sleeping, in the same room?"

Hiashi shook his head. "Let me guess, the servants didn't bother to tell you anything at all, did they?" He asked me.

"Hiashi, where am I sleeping?" I ask him, anger entering my voice.

"Uzumaki, as you know, Konoha is at war. The Hyuuga have a lot of ninjas out on missions, and some even volunteered for the front line. So, we use what we have to protect the Byakugan from our enemies who seek to take advantage of the situation." Hiashi told me as though that would explain everything.

It probably did, but only for him. "Hiashi, that doesn't tell me where I am sleeping, where are you placing me damn it!" I ask him, some panic going into my voice. I don't really like the way he is looking at me.

"Uzumaki, you will be sleeping in the same room as Hinata. She is too weak to protect the Byakugan on her own, so while you stay here, you must be near her at most times." Hiashi told me.

I felt my world crashing around me. This has got to be some twisted joke. "Hiashi, you're kidding me right? That was a nice joke and all, but really, where am I staying?" I wish I could have laughed during that, but I couldn't.

Hiashi gave me a serious look, and said "This is no joke."

"Aren't you a little concerned?" I ask him. "After all, I am a boy, she is a girl, don't you think people would…talk?"

"Uzumaki, I will say this once. I trust you. However, if by some strange turn of events something does happen, you had better be able to run and hide outside of Byakugan range. I doubt that even you could do that. After I caught you, I would think of the worst possible way for you to die. And then I would get someone to do it, even if it does sound impossible. Do I make myself clear?" Hiashi said to me in a dark tone.

Yikes! All right, I don't have to worry about anything happening as long as I keep his warning in mind. I also need to sleep lightly, knowing Hinata and that damn mask of hers; she could probably kill me in my sleep. However, I don't think she would kill me; it might make her father a little angry. "What if I refuse this sleeping arrangement?" I ask him.

He gave me a cold grin "Then I hope you can get the village to support you without our help. However, there isn't a good possibility of that happening. That and I will make sure you get the easiest missions the Hokage can give."

"Wait, what do you mean the 'easiest' missions? Aren't you supposed to threaten me with the toughest or something like that?" I ask him in a confused voice.

"Uzumaki, we of the Hyuuga clan keep tabs on people. Even you, the so called 'Demon of Konoha.' I know you hate easy missions more than any. As long as it is challenging, even if you die at the end, you would enjoy the challenge. However, I will make the missions so easy even a genin team could do them without the aid of their instructor." Hiashi told me.

Damn it, the guy knew where to hit a guy. "You really enjoy hitting me in cheap places don't you?" I ask him.

He gave me a cool look, and said "I do what I have too to protect the Byakugan. That is the duty of the Main Family. Even Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, is stronger than her. So, the only thing I can do outside of sealing her to the Branch Family is have someone protect her."

"Hiashi, you have obviously thought this through. However, you have one problem, what are you going to do when I go out on missions?" I ask him.

"Uzumaki, you will be taking Hinata with you." Hiashi told me.

"Hold on, time out!" I say suddenly, throwing him off a bit. "If I take her with me, if she is as weak as you say, won't she make the mission harder? The Byakugan would be an invaluable tool indeed, but it is pointless if she dies on the first mission. I would have to protect her, and do the mission at the same time. Don't you think that would be a little tough?" I ask him. Ok, I wouldn't have to protect her, but I need as little contact with Hinata as possible. Women tend to hold grudges.

"I thought you enjoyed missions, as long as they were extremely tough." Hiashi told me with a smirk on his face. If I wasn't going to be living in this place for a while, then I probably would have smacked him.

"Hiashi, you are an ass hole." I told him with a cold gaze.

He smirked even wider, and then said "I do what I must. Now then, do you have any objections?" He asks me, without taking off the smirk. I mustn't smack him, I mustn't smack him.

"Actually I have thousands of objections. However, I also know none of them will get me anywhere. I will accept, but know this: If my son comes to any harm in this place, I am going on a massive killing spree against whoever killed him. If a Hyuuga kills him, I will try to annihilate the clan. If a sound-nin kills him, I will go rouge and attack the main base directly killing as many as I can. So, you had better have someone make sure he doesn't die, do I make myself clear!" I say, a dark tone staring at his eyes.

"Fair enough Uzumaki. I will do my best to protect him. However, know this; I will always think the Byakugan comes first. If he is a threat to it, I will eliminate him." He told me in a dark voice as well. And the meeting was going so well in the beginning.

"Well, we are done talking here. Am I sleeping in her room, or outside her door, or are we both sleeping in a large room?" I ask him.

"You are sleeping in her room." Hiashi tells me. Well, that is all I need to know, I might as well go tell my son what is happening. I stand up, and start to walk toward the door. "Uzumacki-san, I have one more favor to ask of you." Hiashi said to me.

"Damn it, I hate the respectful shit you say to me!" I holler turning around. "What more could you possibly…want?" I say, my voice going softer.

"Uzumaki-san, no wait, I am sorry, Uzumaki, I would like to ask one more thing of you, and I will never ask another thing of you." Hiashi tells me, a tear forming in each of his eyes. "I lied to you about one thing; I said you had to bring Hinata with you. However, she signed up for the suicidal missions as well, to represent the Hyuuga clan.

However, it is because she was pressured by other Main Family members. They want her out of the picture for two reasons: She is weak, and it is hard to manipulate her. Others want power, so they want to manipulate Hanabi; unfortunately, it is easy to manipulate her, as you could tell from her display of temper. I don't really want her to become it, but unless Hinata becomes stronger, she is doomed. Well, when I think about it, I have to ask two things of you. I know I only said one, but please hear me out. I want you to secretly train Hinata, so that she has a higher chance of living. Also in case…in case Hinata does die on a mission, I want you to burn the corpse there. I don't want to risk others getting the Byakugan." After finishing, Hiashi turns around to hide his tears.

Well, I have to hand it to the man. He has to do a lot. That and he has managed to find a way to 'protect' his daughter. She probably doesn't need it, but he doesn't know that. However, this only happens if I accept. "Hiashi, if I do accept to training her, mind you, I do accept the burning the corpse part, I don't know your fighting style. If I do train her, it will be in something that doesn't even resemble your fighting style. Do you accept that?" I ask him. If we are doing this, it is by my rules.

I felt him move swiftly, grab me by the shoulders, and spin me around till I am looking eye to eye with him. "Uzumaki, if it will save her life, I will give up the secrets of the Byakugan to anyone who wants it. However, you aren't allowed to give that information out, you got it? Anyway, as long as it saves her, I don't care if you turned her into a half demon as well."

"Whoa, how did you know I was only a half demon?" I asked him. I only told my son that fact.

"Uzumaki, we got hospital files as well. Your blood is 50 demon, so I assume you are only a half demon. However, your reaction confirmed that fact." Hiashi told me, a wet trail leading from his eye down his face.

"Hiashi, I accept under one condition." I told him, staring at him in the eyes.

"What would that condition be Uzumaki?" Hiashi asked me.

"It is a simple one. I never want you to cry in front of me again. I was never good at that emotional crap, so you won't get much support from me. That and you are a proud man who shouldn't have to cry. I will train her, in whatever I think she needs to learn. I will protect her with the best of my abilities. However, I do have a limit. That, and if my son dies, I won't help her anymore. Just remember Hiashi, I do this for one reason: Repentance. I owe this to Hinata; after all, without her it would have been a lot harder for me to escape, so I owe her this." I tell him.

"How many people know about me helping you train your daughters, and me sleeping in the same room as Hinata?" I ask him.

"No one right now, I had to get you to agree to it first before I told anyone, don't you agree? Anyway, I will inform the entire clan at dinner, during a formal meeting. You will be there too." Hiashi told me. A free meal? Who in their right mind would give that up?

"All right, I will go. However, I am not dressing up even if it is formal! I'm going as me, and nothing you say or do cans top that." I tell him, keeping myself from yelling it at him.

"Very well Uzumaki, I agree. You can go now." Hiashi told me, and then he got out a bunch of papers, and muttered something I could barely make out "Damn paperwork." I left grinning.

I walked outside, and then closed the door behind me, whistling a little under my breathe. "Well, aren't you a little happy today Naruto-kun?" I sweet sounding voice behind me asked.

I stopped whistling. Well, I also stopped moving too. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Great, second day officially sucks. "How are you doing Hinata?" I ask in a neutral voice.

I turned around, and I almost lost my eyes. Hinata, for lack of better words, had matured. Extremely well I might add. "Why Naruto-kun, aren't you happy to see me?" Hinata asked, in an innocent voice.

That clinched it; I never stay around if a woman uses that innocent sounding tone. I turn around, and start to run down the hall, just to have my tail grabbed. This gave me a carnal reaction, because I knew who grabbed it. I got yanked back and felt a sharp pain hit me in the back of the head, and I dropped to the ground face first. My first instinct was to grab the back of my head, and roll around groaning out loud. Damn that hurt! Well, I didn't feel the reaction anymore at least.

I looked up after rolling around, and saw an innocent looking Hinata. "That was for knocking me out." She said in a sweet tone that promised more later. And I agreed to train this girl in secret? I might as well have signed a suicide note! "Well, it is good to see you again Hinata." I said, growling out the words.

"I…It is nice to…to see you as w…well Naruto-kun." Hinata said while stuttering. Her face turned a little red as well. What is going on? Suddenly, a couple of servants passed, both commenting on how they thought I shouldn't be around the heir. Hinata turned to them, and said "I…its ok, I…I don't mind." Both of them passed, and then I looked around, and saw no one else.

"Are you still wearing that mask?" I ask her. She grins at me. "Why are you wearing that thing still? Doesn't it get old after a while?" I ask her.

"Naruto-kun, you taught me the importance of a mask. That and my father keeps telling me that a good leader always hides their true strength. So, if I make myself look weak, but strong enough to stay heir, it will shock people too much when they learn I am strong that it will force them to change plans about me. That alone could gain me a couple months I need to organize the clan." She told me.

Well, there was reason enough. That and I never really enjoyed prying into others secrets. To each his own, after all. "Well, that is a good reason I suppose. Anyway, did you hear what your father has arranged because of your 'mask'?" I ask her.

"What did my father do?" She asked me, eyeing me as though I held some secret no one else could know.

"Well, if you don't know, you will find out at dinner." I told her with a wide grin on my face.

Her face however, darkened a little. "Naruto-kun, what is going to happen?" She asks me in a slightly dark tone.

I grin even wider. "I agreed to something suicidal." I told her.

She gave me a shocked and hard look, and then said "Why would you do something as stupid as that! You aren't wearing your mask anymore, so how could you agree tot that?" She finishes sounding as though she is talking to some retarded idiot. In truth, I don't know why I agreed to most of it. I did owe Hinata, that much is true, and I am going to pay off that debt, however, the other stuff wasn't necessary. I guess I am a sucker for people who care about their families or something.

"Well Hinata, let's just say that I owe someone at least that much." I told her, while I smirked.

Her face became even more confused. Then, she sighs, and then says "Naruto-kun, sometimes I wonder if you really were wearing a mask. However, you won't tell me, and I don't feel like beating it out of you where someone might see me, so I guess I will wait. Until dinner then." Then, she leaned over, kissed me on the cheek, and then punched me in the same place. I rolled down the hallway, and hit the wall. I look over, and Hinata is gone.

I rub my cheek a little, did she have to hit so hard? She can give the strangest welcomes I have ever imagined. I stand up, and think about the day. I agreed to suicide, I am a sucker for people who care about their families, and I have to keep a constant watch on a girl who kisses me one second and then beats the shit out of me the next. Well, not going in my 'top ten days' that much is sure.

"Father!" A happy energetic voice screams down the hallway, while running at me.

A giant ball of energy slams into me, but I braced myself. "Iruka, how are you doing son?" I ask him.

"Father, this place is great!" Iruka says in a hurried voice. "They have everything here!"

I grin, and I say "And by 'everything', you mean you found a way into the kitchen to snitch food, right?"

"Yep!" He says with a proud grin on his face. Then, I wrapped my tail around him, and placed him on top of my head.

"Son, I have to tell you something." I say to him, as I walk down the hallway with him on top of my head.

"What is it?" He asks me.

"You are going to have to sleep by yourself for a little bit." I tell him.

"What! Why?" He asks me in a confused voice.

"I have to protect someone important to this clan. So, I have to sleep in the same room as them, ok?" I ask him.

I felt him go deathly still, before he said "No."

"Why do you say no?" I ask him in a tender tone.

"Father, if I have to, I will sleep on the cold floor. However, I am not leaving your side while you sleep. I don't care what you say, if I have to, I will sneak into the room." He tells me with fire driving his voice.

"Fine, you win you win, you can sleep in the same room as me. However, I am putting a stop to anything more here and now. You are not allowed to go on missions with me." I told him in a stern voice.

Happy that I caved in, he lost some of the fire driving his voice, so he didn't sound nearly as persuasive. "Father, why is that?" He asks me.

"Son, the missions I am going on are suicidal for normal people. Even though I am half demon, I still might die. I can't risk you as well, if I have to protect you on those missions, I stand a very good chance at dieing. So, I need you to be a good little boy, and stay here. Is that ok?" I ask him in an understanding tone.

"But father…" He started to say, but I silenced him with a look that told him not to bother trying to negotiate with this one. I really have to practice my looks in a mirror, being able to summon them at will would come in pretty handy.

"No 'buts', you are staying, and that is final. Do I make myself clear?" I ask him in a stern voice.

He looked at me, and then bowed his head, and said "Hai."

I grin and ruffle his hair. "Good boy, come on, lets go exploring until dinner!"

My son starts to bounce on my head, and then I take off down the halls. A lot of people stared at me as I made sound effects for my son.

Man, at this dinner I feel so…out of place. Everyone else is dressed up, and I see people pointing at me and muttering to the point I can't hear anyone. Rumor had spread of my arrival, and a lot of people stared at me in fear, others in wonder, and some people even had a look that said they didn't care. Those people I liked the most.

I looked around, standing up of course. I didn't like the thought of sitting down in any place unless I have a firm thought I won't be attacked. However, there are so many Hyuuga here; an 'accident' might happen where a Jyuuken gets shoved into my heart or head. I didn't want to find out if I could absorb damage done to extremely vital organs.

"Father, this place is boring. Is there anything to do?" My son asks me while sitting on my head.

"Son, this is what they call a formal meeting. It tends to be really boring until someone brings out a shock idea, proposal, or tells everyone what they are doing. The faces are priceless at that point. However, it is boring any other way." I told him. These things need to liven up. Maybe with some tuna fish and hot sauce…No. No pranks in a formal meeting. It wouldn't look good in the eyes of everyone here.

I was currently standing behind Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi. My son sitting on my head, drooping his head onto mine, hoping he can stay awake. Hiashi quietly talked with Hanabi, who once in a while would glare at me. I smiled back at her each time. Hinata stayed quiet, and once in a while would stutter an answer to someone who asked her a question. However, every once in a while, she would look at me, and I would see the same question in her eyes: When will he tell everyone? I want to know!

I chuckled. "You find something funny father?" My son asks on top of my head.

"Sorry son, you wouldn't get it. It's an inside joke." I told him in an apologetic voice.

Iruka just sighed, and propped his head onto mine again. They brought food, and, to say the least, I felt uncomfortable eating it. I prefer nice and simple meals. They brought out things like lobster as an appetizer. Yeah, by the time the main meal got here, I declined everything they gave me. I couldn't take such high up foods that well.

I looked around me, memorizing the people who seemed important, or the ones who looked strong. Most of the Hyuuga were out on missions, so there wasn't that many here. However, I kept track of the people who eyed Hinata like she was some sort of golden ticket. These were the people who wanted to get rid of her for Hanabi. I also watched the people who avoided eye contact with her. They felt a little guilty about doing it, but they still were going to do it anyways. Finally, I kept track of the people who seemed to enjoy talking to her. They just wanted a weakness to expose.

Basically, I was keeping an eye on almost everyone in the room. Being a bodyguard is going to be a pain in the ass. The problem comes if an assassin comes. It probably won't be from the clan, and hard to trace. So, I will be lazy and let Hiashi take care of that stuff. "Son, I want you to do one thing for me." I tell him in a quiet voice. I moved my tail so that it is covering him so they don't see him react.

"What do you want me to do father?" He asks me in a confused voice.

"Son, because I saw the way you walk, and the way you examine a room for escapes first thing, I think you used to be a thief." I told him.

"But Father, I would never do that!" He whispers indignantly at me.

"Son, don't lie to a demon. It won't get you anywhere. I know you used to be a thief, and I want to take advantage of that." I tell him.

My son sighs, admitting defeat, and asks "What do you need me to do?"

"You see those people around us? Don't worry about the weak looking people; look at the ones who appear to be decision makers. You see them?" I ask him. He nods his head. "Good, I want you to sneak into their rooms and get me information on them. However, be extremely careful. These people have special eyes that let them see in almost 360 degrees. And, they can see through solid objects. The best place to hide from them is in a crowd. Eve then though, you have to be careful. If you do get caught, you have to make up some story like you were exploring or something. You don't have to accept this if you don't want to though." I told him. Well, I played my cards, let's see what he has.

"Father, I will do as you ask. However, I will do it on my own time. Meaning, I don't want you to give me a specific date. Things will get done when I choose, is that all right with you?" He asks me.

"Son, you can do it on your own time. I don't want to take too much from you; you are still very little after all. Oh yeah, and I don't care about your past. I still love you, but next time you choose a profession, choose something a little…cleaner, ok?" I ask him.

He gets a cocky grin on, the kind that tells me I will hate what he says. "You are right father. I should become a ninja where I get paid to kill people, wouldn't you agree?"

"Son, sometimes you shouldn't listen to me when I am getting sarcastic with others." I told him in a dry voice.

"Father, I plan to only learn from the best." He tells me with a grin.

"Son, sucking up to me won't get you anywhere. You tell me with your actions for the greatest impressions." I told him with a grin on my face. "Hey son, want to scare the people here?" I ask him with a wider grin on my face.

"Father, what are you going to do?" He asks me with a grin on his face. He knows I am planning something. It usually means he won't be bored either. He was right of course.

"Son, I hope you aren't scared of heights." I told him. Then, I grabbed him with my tail, and launched him into the air. It is a good thing that this room is about twenty feet tall.

"YAHOO!" My son cries out while laughing. Needless to say, the room froze, and all conversation died. My son reached the peak, and he dragged his finger along the ceiling. Then, he started to fall down at a fast rate, going faster and faster. Then my tail whipped up, wrapped itself around him, and placed him back on my head. He was giggling the entire time.

"Father, the ceiling is dusty." He told me in between giggles, and showed me his finger. The thing was a dark shade of grey. I chuckled as well. Everyone just stared at us. Great, they had to stare in a way that said: How dare you!

Well that brought out the wiseass in me. "What? You people don't know how to have fun or something?" I ask all of them with a wide grin on my face.

Well, when an entire room of Hyuuga people glares at you, it tends to be a little nerve racking, except that my son was still on my head giggling, so it wasn't that bad. I looked around, and saw almost everyone was glaring at me, except two people. Hiashi who gave me a small smile, he was bored as well I see. And Hinata, who made herself go red, but her eyes were laughing. How did she make herself imitate a blush? I really needed to ask her later.

Everyone else though, glared at me. Hiashi got a serious look on his face, and then I knew it was shocker time. I love this part of the meeting. Hiashi stood up, and all eyes shifted to him. Well, they didn't glare anymore I noticed. But, then again, you don't make it far if you disrespect the guy leading you. "I have a couple of announcements to make." He boomed out in his strong voice.

He looked around the room, and every one had a rapt gaze on him. Then, I saw the corners of his mouth want to twist upward in a smile. He enjoyed shocking people as well I guess. That or he couldn't wait for the room to complain. Either way, I was going to enjoy this. "First announcement is that a coupler people have noticed our guest, Uzumaki Naruto. He will be staying with us for the time being.

No harm is to come to him, or it will reflect badly on Konoha and the Hyuuga clan. If any harm does come to him and I find out who it is," Suddenly, he activated his Byakugan, and everyone flinched at the sight, while I took a step back. No matter how many times I see that thing activated, it is still intimidating. "I will consider it a death threat to me! You will be executed on the spot without a trial! Do I make myself clear?" No sound entered or exited the room.

"I will consider that a 'yes' then." Hiashi said, his eyes going back to normal. As normal as they can get anyways. "On to more business, Uzumaki has a son who is staying with-!"

A whole lot of people gave an outraged "WHAT?" Followed by multiple complaints of "I'm too young to have children." "That demon is spawning!" and of course "Who is the mother?"

"QUIET!" Hiashi cries out as loud as he can. When the noise dies down, he explains it to them. "Uzumaki has an adoptive son, not biological. Anyone who hurts his child will face the same wrath as if they attacked one of my children. Death by slow torture. Anyone who wants to complain had better wait until after dinner.

And, the last two announcements. Uzumaki will help me train my two daughters." I enjoyed the sight, everyone in the room, even Hanabi and Hinata dropped their jaws. I did all I could to keep from laughing, which of course means I didn't try that hard. I laughed so hard, my knees buckled, and I sat on the floor.

"Father, you can't be serious, being trained by this demon?" Hanabi whispered to him in an outraged voice.

"Hanabi, he is not easy for a Hyuuga to beat. However, if you think you are good enough to beat him by yourself, you can try tomorrow on the first training day. If you can manage to beat him, I will pardon you from training with him. Is that agreeable?" Hiashi asked.

Hanabi turned to me, a challenge in her eyes. So, to her I am nothing more than an insect? Very well, I will prove to her how powerless she is tomorrow. However, now I get to watch everyone's jaw drop again. I love watching shocked people react. "Last announcement." Hiashi said in a strong voice again. Here it comes… "Uzumaki Naruto will be Hyuuga Hinata's bodyguard."

SCORE! Everyone's jaw dropped, except mine. I was too busy looking on and laughing to be able to drop my jaw. However, when someone got their second wind in them, everyone would and everyone would start complaining. Ok, I managed to settle down a little bit, right before the complaining started.

"Hiashi-sama, how could you dot hat to the heir to the family!" An outraged voice spoke up.

"Exactly what am I doing to her?" Hiashi asked him.

"You are putting a demon to bodyguard her, when any Hyuuga would put their life down for her! Why not choose someone from the Branch Family?" The woman cried out.

"What could be a better bodyguard than a demon? If he is protecting her, I don't have to worry about 'accidents' happening and he won't tire as easily as the other people. He is an excellent bodyguard if reports on him are true." Hiashi told her.

"Yeah, but how will he protect her at night?" The same girl asked. Wow, another jaw drop session. This meeting wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Hiashi looked into her eyes, and then he replied "He will be sleeping in the same room of course."

Ok, this time I had to act serious and not laugh. However, when everyone's jaw is about an inch off the ground, it is really hard. I looked at Hinata, her face was the funniest. Her jaw was dropped, her eyes were bulging, and her face was red. I almost broke there. Almost.

"Hiashi-sama! What if the demon…" She trailed off, letting everyone think that for themselves.

"I have already explained to him what would happen if that occurs. I doubt he will try anything, isn't that right Uzumaki?" Hiashi said, so that everyone was looking at me.

"Hiashi, I give my solemn oath I will not try anything. And if it makes everyone feel better, my son has decided to sleep in the same room I will." A couple people let out sighs of relief; however, a greater number of them still looked at me skeptically.

"Well Hiashi, I'm leaving now. I hate these boring meetings, so I will probably talk to you later." After saying that, I pick my son up with my tail; put him onto my head, and walk out of the room. I heard a couple people talk about me, and then I heard someone walking in my direction. I sniffed the air, and I smelled the light trace of Hinatas perfume. She didn't wear much, so I was grateful. "Iruka, I want you to go to our old room and get our stuff. Can I count on you for that?" I ask him.

He nods his head vigorously, and then dashes down the hall. I wait a little bit, and then I heard her get really close. "So Hinata, were you shocked?" I asked her without turning around to look at her.

I heard her giggle, and then she replied to me "You could say that. So, your 'suicide' was being my bodyguard?"

"No, the suicide part is the part your father couldn't tell any of the people there." I told her, still not turning around.

"What part would that be Naruto-kun?" She asked me.

"I told your father I would also train you in secret." I told her.

"In secret you say? Tell me Naruto-kun, exactly what kind of training did you have in mind?" She asked me in a low voice.

"I am training you to fight without the Byakugan." I told her crossing my arms. "Also, you heard your father. If I do anything to you, he will kill me."

"Naruto-kun, I could probably change his mind about that if I try." She said in a seductive voice, her hand caressing my shoulder.

"You still have a crush on me?" I ask her in a gruff voice.

She giggled lightly, and then said "I don't have a crush on you."

"Then why are you acting like a seductress?" I asked her.

"Naruto-kun, I said I didn't have a crush on you. I love you." She said in a sweet voice.

"Hinata, why would you do something as stupid as that?" I ask her.

"What makes it so stupid, Naruto-kun?" She asked me.

"Hinata, for starters, I am a half demon. I am not really liked by the villagers. I barely have any money, I wouldn't be a good father, I tend to speak my mind, and I wouldn't be any good at politics." There, what does she have to say to that?

She smiled very sweetly, which gave me a bad feeling, and then she said "Liar."

"Where did I lie?" I asked her. I had no idea where, so it must be some sort of mistake she made.

"Naruto-kun, you lied about being a horrible father. I saw you handle your adoptive son, and I could tell he is devoted to you. If you were a bad parent, he wouldn't want to be with you at all. So then, anything else?" She asked me as though I was challenging her.

"Father!" A voice yelled down from the hall, saving me. "Father, our stuff was already packed; I just had to bring it here. WHOA! Father, who is that pretty lady?" He asked me.

"Iruka, I would like to introduce you to the person I am protecting, her name is Hinata." I told him.

"H…How are you I…Iruka-kun?" She stuttered to him.

"Father, what is wrong with her speech? It sounds like she was choking on something while trying to speak." My son told me.

I resisted the urge to laugh, and then I said "Don't mind her too much son. She has a stuttering problem. She is also really shy as well. Good luck getting to know her."

"Is that so father? Well, I have to go get our stuff to her room, so I will be back later!" He said, and then he took off down the hall.

"Naruto-kun, you have an interesting son to say the least." Hinata told me in a dry voice.

"Hey, you chose to don the mask in his presence. I was just supporting you." I told her.

She sighed, and then said "So, you will be sharing a room with me? Don't you think rumors will fly?" She asked me with a smile on her face.

"Hinata, my son is sleeping in the same room we are. I doubt you will have the free time to do anything. That, and if I train you, I plan to work you into the ground. So, you had better be prepared." I told her.

"Naruto-kun, I expect to be run into the ground, just not the way you expect." She said leering at me.

I looked at her, and understood the hidden meaning. "Hinata, just don't do anything while my son is around, ok?" I ask her. Trying to stop her would be pointless.

"What do you take me for Naruto-kun? I don't want to corrupt the youth, now do I?" She asked me with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to go grab my son. See you in a little bit." I told her turning around.

A sharp impact nailed me on top of my skull, and I crumpled to the ground. "What the hell was that for!" I cried out.

Hinata knelt next to me, and started to cradle my head. "Naruto-kun, I still don't appreciate being knocked out. I know you had your reasons, but you could have at least explained to me what they were. I was worried about you the entire time you were gone. You aren't getting rid of me a second time so easily. However, I am still going to hurt you from time to time until I think you felt what I felt." She said it all in a tender voice, which made it scarier than it really was.

"How long will that be Hinata?" I ask her, a little light headed after the blow. I wish the room would stop spinning.

"Well, it is hard to say Naruto-kun. I would say until I successfully seduce you." She whispered into my ear.

"So, it is going to be a while?" I ask her still a little foggy.

She let out a soft giggle, and the said "Depends on how much you reject your own feelings."

Yeah, it was going to be a while. I sat up, and pain wracked my skull. I ignored it, and I stood up. I walk down the hallway, and the only way you could tell something was wrong with me, was that every four or five steps I wobbled slightly.

I was walking normally by the time I got to the old room I used for a night. Our stuff was already packed. I lifted up most of it, leaving a bag or two from my son. He lifted up his bags with a gasp, and then we followed a servant to Hinatas room. The servant knocked, and Hinata opened the door. "W…Who is it?" She asked, a little groggy. How did she get groggy? We were talking about ten minutes ago.

"Hinata-sama, your bodyguard and his son are here. I just brought them to you, so I will bid you farewell now." The Hyuuga said, and then glided down the hallway. I have to learn to do that, it doesn't make much noise.

"Naruto-kun, and Iruka-kun, pleased to have you here. Please make yourself comfortable." She said, indicating we could go into her room.

Her room wasn't as big as the first one I was in, but it had a homey feel to it, so I didn't mind. Her bed had a plain white sheet and a dark blue blanket on it. She had ordinary white pillows. However, I made a quick note of all the places an assassin could enter. She had two windows, right next to each other. Those were two possibilities of an assassin. The door was a third. Those were the only ways to enter this place without making too much noise to wake someone up. I would have to be very careful around the windows though. People think it is safer to enter through windows than a door, so if they come in it will probably be through there.

But, if it is an assassin sent by someone in the family, then they will enter through the doorway. How can I keep them away from that? "Hinata, do you mind if I write something on your door in my blood?" I ask her.

"W…What are you going to write, N…Naruto-kun?" She asks me in a stuttering voice. How I long for her to drop that mask, the stuttering is getting on my nerves.

"Just a warning to any assassin who wants to come in the doorway." I said with a grin.

"I…If it will keep an a…assassin away, then you have me p…permission." I really can't wait for that stutter to leave.

"Ok." I simply reply, and then I open he door, and shove a claw into my body. It hurt a lot, but if it meant fewer assassins, it was worth it. Then with my blood, I carved into the door

Anyone who wants to enter this room and mean ill intent had better be ready to have their soul torn from their body, and fed to the demons of Hell where they will become a plaything for the demons. Anyone who means ill intent, but hides it under a guise of friendship had better be prepared for a worse fate.

-Signed-

The Demon of Konoha,

Uzumaki Naruto.

That should keep one or two with weak spirits away. That and I put a small genjutsu on the blood, so that if anyone does mean ill intent, it will start to slide down the door as though it were fresh. 'Is that possible?' you ask me? Well just did it, does that answer your question?

I looked at my arm, and it healed already. My quick healing abilities are one of my favorites. Even if it isn't flashy, who needs flashy if you will live at the end of the day? "Father, where are you and I going to sleep?" Iruka asked me.

"We will be sleeping on the floor. It's not like we have anywhere else to sleep anyways." I told him. He just sighed, he was sick of sleeping on hard surfaces. "I'll tell you what son; I'll let you sleep on me tonight if it will make you feel better. Is that ok?" I ask him.

He looks at me, and then says "Only if you are going to wrap me up with your tail. That thing is so warm and comfy."

I laughed, and then said "Fine by me son. Lets get to bed; I am tired after the days events." He nodded, and suddenly his energy level dropped to zero, as he propped onto the floor. I lay down as well, and then using my tail I dragged him to me, and held him close.

However, before I drifted off into the dream world, I heard Hinata mutter under her breathe. "No matter what you say Naruto-kun, you would make a good father." Then, I blackness consumed me.

I woke up in a slightly damp sewer looking place. Damn it… "Hello kit!" A perky voice called out.

I didn't need this right now. "What do you want Prier?" I ask her.

She slides next to me, wearing nothing but a cooking apron and her underwear. "Why kit, I want you to try my cooking." She told me in a seductive whisper.

"Since when could you cook?" I asked her a bit surprised. Don't tell me she was using my mind to cook; I don't need random fires going off inside of my head.

"Why kit, how could you underestimate me? Of course I can cook! I just need you to test the ingredients before I use them." She said with a lot of lust in her eyes.

"What ingredients would those be?" I ask her in a neutral voice.

"Kit, I need you to try my breast meat." She said, putting her hands on her breast, and then she went to the apron bottom, and slowly slid the apron up her leg to her thigh. "And I need you to try my thigh meat. Would you please try them out?" She asked me in a seductive whisper.

"Prier, I have lost count of how many times you have tried to seduce me, and it fails each time." I told her. "What makes you think this one will work?"

She giggles lightly into my ear, and then says "Kit, every time we do this, I seem to get closer and closer. You will break eventually, and if you resist, I have a new way to make you weaker."

"What new way?" I ask her, glaring at her.

She shrugs my gaze off with a giggle, and then says "Now kit, where would the surprise be if I told you?"

"That's kind of the point Prier." I told her in a dry voice.

"Don't worry kit, you will find out soon enough!" She says in a perky voice. Note to self: Prier + Perky voice does not sound that good. Or maybe it's just that I am used to her seductive voice, either way, it doesn't really matter.

"That's what I am afraid of." I say in the same dry tone.

Prier giggled, and then pushed her breasts against my back. "Kit, it gets so lonely here, can't you do something to make it go away?" She asked in a half whining voice. I might think she was whining, except she had a massive grin on while she said that.

"I could get some cards, we could play chess, we could do a lot of things to end your boredom. However, you aren't looking for any of that, now are you?" I told her in a sarcastic tone.

She leans even closer, and starts to breathe on my ear, and whispers out slowly "You are right kit, I had a more…entertaining activity in mind. It's something most men would give their right and left arm for you know."

For some reason, I bet most men would even give their left nut for a night with her. However, my name is not 'most men' and I don't act like other men do, so I will fight these feelings as long as I possibly can, until I die if I have to.

"Prier, I don't want to have sex with you. I never have, I never will. Why can't you accept that?" I ask her.

She breathed even heavier onto my ear, and I felt my body starting to react to her. "Kit, I have a couple problems you should know about. I am a famous seductress, I have an ego problem, and I so far have gotten everything I wanted. You so far are the hardest thing I have tried to get, both literally and figuratively I might add, and so I want you more than ever. Couple that with my growing lust and love, and one day it will drive me mad and I will try to rape you eventually.

I would prefer it if it was mutual, that much is sure, but I will rape you in a couple years when I can't take it anymore. Also, tell me who you could complain to? If you told anyone that 'A demon inside of me has raped me,' I guarantee you they will look at you like you are a psycho, and lock you up as well. So tell me, if I do rape you, what are you going to do about it?" She asks me that question, except she turned around so that I am looking into her eyes.

She asked me a very good question: What could I do if she rapes me? I know I am strong, but she has nine tails to my one, I might be a little stronger, but she would win in the end, I know that much. "Prier, what if I told you I don't love you, and I love another woman?" I asked her. I was pulling a big gamble at this point. However, I should learn not to gamble with a demon who is only God knows how much my senior.

"Kit, what did I tell you while you were in quarantine? I don't mind sharing, so long as I get a peace of you. After all, greed is what gets most people killed. So, why should I be greedy? I won't bother, it is too much effort." She told me.

This is why you shouldn't gamble, you lose most of the time. Ok, so Prier really doesn't mind sharing me, so, this is not going as I planned. It never does anyway, so why does it really matter? Anyway, back to panicking. Ok, Prier isn't greedy, something all demons are supposed to be. Damn it Prier, why couldn't you follow the overused demon personality cliché?

"Prier, I don't suppose there is anything I can do to get you to not seduce me this trip, is there?" I ask her in a pleading voice.

"Why kit, in fact, there is something you can do so I won't seduce you this trip!" She said in a shocked voice.

My hopes raised a little "Prier, what is it?" I ask her.

She grins at me hungrily, and then says "Kit, all you have to do is have sex with me. I won't need to seduce you at all!" She said in a mock excited voice.

Well, my hopes just crashed and burned. "Prier, is there anything I can do to get out of being seduced by you, without doing anything sexual?" I ask her again; pretty sure I know the answer.

"Sorry kit, I'm suffering from lack of sex, and you are the only one I can use to end that." Then her tails wrapped around me, and dragged me closer, even though I tried to fight back. "Now be a good little boy, and stop resisting…" She says in a seductive voice.

"Prier, there is a better chance of me turning into an angel than there is for me to stop resisting." I told her in a flat voice.

"And that is why this is so fun for me." She whispers into my ear, holding me tightly against her.

My body reacted a little bit ago, and shows no sign of stopping. Especially when Prier is stroking the front of my chest in a slow teasing manner. "Prier! For once in your life, could you not try to seduce me!" I yell at her to hide my fear.

"But kit, that would make these little interactions a little more…dull, wouldn't you say?" She asked me, before having one of her tails start to caress mine.

To say my back stiffened when she did that would have been an understatement. My back became straighter than a line, and I took a sharp intake of breathe. Pleasure flashed through me in waves of electricity, and I started to stroke her tail with mine subconsciously. Prier began to purr after that, and then she said "Now kit, if it is this enjoyable right now, imagine it when the real stuff starts."

Yeah, I can only imagine what it must be like. Maybe I should try it out. NO, DAMN YOU, NO! You didn't come here to have sex, well you didn't really come here by choice either, but that is beside the point. The point is that you are not going to have sex with her just because it feels good! Damn it, what the hell are you, some kind of man whore! Grow a backbone, and make a stand! And by that, I mean run away as fast as you can.

My body, miraculously, listened. I dove away from her, and rolled away. I heard her give a shocked gasp, and then I took off down the corridor. I kept running, and running, wondering where would be a good spot to rest, my only answer was outside of this place. However, this shadowed alleyway type place should do for now. I look into it, and see absolutely nothing there. That's a little odd, when did I get this alleyway? I don't remember it, but it shouldn't be too bad.

I travel down the corridor, and I got a…forbidden presence in this place. It was dark and scary, and it seemed to hold something equally as dark and tainted. I travel down, and the farther I go, the more sinister it becomes. I can't see around me, it is too dark. That is probably a good thing with the feeling I am getting. I walk to the end of the alleyway, which has a door on it. The door seems wooden, but it also has a black fox on it. My gut instinct is to run away from this place as fast as I can go. However, curiosity got the better of me, and I so I opened the door and walked in.

Light blinded me momentarily, until my eyes adjusted, and I could see inside of the place. Inside, was a nightmare. The walls were covered in blood; however, below the blood was human skin. It had been skinned off, and every once in a while, the walls would whimper. Holy Hell! The walls were still alive! I see a couple parts of the wall give small thumps of going up and down, it must be their hearts. **"Well, well, well, if it isn't my good counterpart."** Said a dark and foreboding voice from the far end of the room.

I whipped around to the voice, and saw an exact duplicate of me, except this one had an evil look in his eyes, his claws were stained with blood, and his teeth were red. I don't think it was from eating crayons either. "Who the Hell are you, and what are you doing in this place!" I demanded from him. I probably had a good idea of who it was, but I didn't want to make a mistake.

The look alike chuckled. **"My name is Oturan, and I am you evil counterpart. Remember that black stuff that used to be in your blood from that one jutsu? It turned into me."** The guy said in a scary tone.

I wondered what had happened to that dark stuff. So, it created a darker me?

"So, you are a darker version of me? If that is true, then are you the one who was giving me the nightmares?" I yelled at Oturan.

"**What nightmares? If you mean those dreams of ecstasy where you slaughter everyone, then yes, it was me. That bitch of a demon keeps interfering, and bringing you here, so I can't show you what else happens at your stay in the manor. Really disappointing me as well." **Oturan said to me.

"Where did you get the name? I don't think I or anyone else for that matter would name you, even subconsciously." I asked it. The name wasn't that important, it was just bugging me.

Oturan gave another sinister chuckle, and then said **"You are right, no one would name me, so I had to come up with one of my own. Since I was basically your darker half, I took your name 'Naruto' and spelled it backwards to get 'Oturan', is that a problem? If it is, go fuck that stupid bitch of a fox, I don't need that shit."**

Memo to self, Dark me swears a lot more than I do. "Look here Oturan, why are you here, and why did you make this room?" I yelled at it, trying to figure out this entire thing.

Oturan gave a dark scowl, and then he said **"I am supposed to seduce you to becoming evil, but two things are stopping me: One, that stupid bitch of a fox, and two, your own willpower is strong. Every time I do get past that fox bitch, you shrug off my dark suggestion. So, I do the only thing I can to see blood, hope you meet some people who try to ill you so you kill them, and give you those dreams."**

So, he has an interesting nickname for Prier. "You never explained the room to me." I told him in a flat voice. If I have two other people living in my head, am I considered insane? I would ask a therapist or something, but then I would get locked up.

"**The room I made because I want a place I can live. So, I chose a setting I could enjoy. After all, having walls that are still alive, even after you pushed them flat and skinned them, is physically impossible. However, in this place it is very possible for that to happen."** He told me with a sadistic grin on his face.

"So, you are going to be here for how long?" I ask him.

He gave me a horrible twisted grin, and then seemed to fill up the entire room, as he said **"Until you die, Naruto."**

General Badaxe- I will end it here. If you want to see what will happen next, you will have to wait for my next update. Should only be a week, maybe a little more or less than that, but until next time. Oh yeah, and the author 'Angel of Lost Souls,' What the Hell is with the review of 'oh no!' That's it? Could you do more than that next time please, that review just confused me. Oh yeah, and the guy who PMed me, Shadow of the Kage Dog, or something like that, NO! I don't want a beta reader, I thought I cleared this up earlier. If I get a beta reader, it will be someone I trust. Maybe my brother, or Specula if it is possible. However, you don't pm me to ask to be a beta reader, I will come to you if I need one. Is that clear? Good.


	12. Chapter 12

General Badaxe- Right, so it took me a while to update this fic. Sorry for it taking a while, I went on a little vacation. Wasn't really worth it in my opinion, but I didn't pay for it, so I shouldn't complain. It also took me a while because I had to suffer through a power outage. So, things happen, I just have to deal with them. People have been wondering about been wondering about Iruka's eyes, the kid not the chuunin, and think his eyes possess a bloodline. Let me get this straight right now, he doesn't have one. However, there is something about him that I hinted at in earlier chapters. If anyone can guess what the kid's secret is, I will formally commend you, and will be shocked at your level of perception. Trust me; this isn't something that will be easy to figure out, even with a hint. So, to anyone who wants to try to figure his secret out, I wish you the best of luck. Oh, and to the person who wondered, yes, the humor is intentional. I like to have some humor in all this darkness. Kage of the village hidden in the blood, we all know Naruto is a lucky bastard. You don't need to post it. Another question some people have is Naruto actually going to train Hinata. Yes he is. He is going to train her to be able to fight without the Jyuuken fighting style. If people noticed, it really isn't that effective against Naruto, and possibly other people. Not to mention, I plan to have fun with the training part. Anyway, who doesn't want to see Naruto and Hinata getting sweaty with the other one, right? On with the fic!

P.S. Sorry about the late update again, I decided to revise my earlier chapters so that they are easier to read. Enjoy!

'Until you die Naruto' Thos were the words of this twisted being in front of me. So, I am stuck with this living, breathing, thing until I die? Not something you look forward too. "You mean you will forever exist in me?" I ask Oturan

"**No you fool I will just live with you until you die. That is the same thing; of course I will always be here! Damn you are dense."** He said to me in a mocking manner.

My eyes narrowed, and I gave my best glare at him as I could. He just shrugged it off, and then started to laugh. "What is so funny now?" I ask him, my voice sounding scratched, as I forced out the question, while it felt like my tongue had expanded to fill my entire mouth. It was hard to talk with this feeling.

"**Nothing much, just that your other entity is coming inside now. She looks a little pissed off too. This is going to be fun."** Oturan said, and then he faded into the shadows. It looked more like the shadows moved from their spots, just to eat him alive, but it didn't. I would never be that lucky.

"So, here you are kit." Said Prier behind me. All seduction that used to be in her voice was now gone, replaced with a calm voice, stoic one. I welcomed the change, except I didn't like the thought of this darker side of me living in me.

"Prier, why didn't you tell me about my darker half?" I asked her, my voice still sounding a little scratchy.

Prier sighed, and then replied "I didn't need you worrying about him. He is a little tricky, but I have been managing to keep him from influencing you too much. He does get his two cents out once in a while though, mainly through your dreams, but I have a hard time stopping that. He can access your dreams like I can."

"Just great." I say heaving out a sigh. "So, he said you were coming down pissed off, what was wrong?" I ask her.

Prier just let out a deep sigh she held in, and then replied "I was angry with myself. I shouldn't have scared you away to this spot. It is too late now, you know about him."

"**I have a name you know."** Oturan said, as he started to come out of the wall. It was one of the sickest things I had seen in my life.

His head came out first, and the wall started to scream a horrible high pitched scream. As soon as hid head came out of the wall, blood started to gush out, covering his dark grinning face. Then, he forced his hand out another part, causing even more blood to flow from that spot. The wall screamed even more, and then he started to wiggle a little, and suddenly the wall burst open, sort of like a cocoon, and he fell onto the ground. Blood continued to flow from the shrieking wall, all over him. The wall seemed to stop gushing blood after a little bit, but it still screamed a horrible high-pitched sound. Oturan stood up, blood flowing all over his body, as though wrapping itself around him. It dripped off of him, each drop screaming of its horrible release.

He had on another skin, and I do mean another skin. It appeared to be part of the wall a little earlier, but it had its mouth sown shut so that it couldn't scream, but a small moaning sound came from it, crying to be set free. It had blonde hair running down its back, in thick flowing waves. A giant hole where his back should have been, flowed a pure blood-red tail. The skins chest was burst open, with Oturan's horrible, grinning face.

The wall behind him was flowing blood, but it slowed down, and then it stopped. Then, some blood oozed from the ceiling and covered the hole, and then it thickened until it became a sort of canvas. The hole was covered, and the wall seemed to shake in fear. Then, the blood changed color until it became that of the wall, and then it seemed to be absorbed into the wall. Then, all around us, an ear splitting screech emitted from all the walls, the ceiling, and even the floor. I covered my ears, it was making my head spin, but I did manage to hear Oturan let out a sinister chuckle.

"**Oh, is the noise bothering you?"** He said to me in a mocking voice.

"No, your face was hurting my ears. You really need to make a better entrance as well; all you did was come out of a wall. Easy to do inside of someone's mind, wouldn't you say?" I asked him, a small grin on my face. If we were going to be like that, so be it. I can be a wiseass as well.

He gave a sinister chuckle again, and then said **"You really want to do that here and now? Tell me, what happens if you die in your mind?"** He asked me.

That question struck a nerve, after all, what did happen if I died in my mind? Not a dream, but my actual mind. I didn't want to find out. "I don't know, I usually don't commit suicide on a regular basis. I would say I go to my body again though. That is my guess." I told him.

"**Well then, shall we find out?"** He asks me in a smug voice, and then he charges at me.

Suddenly, seven tails rip out of the ground, grabs onto his arms, his legs, his waist, his head, and his neck. The tails were coated in the blood of the room. "I don't think so. He may think he goes to his body, but I am not risking that." Prier said in a pissed off voice.

Well, it was nice to know she wasn't pissed off at me. **"Do you think you can protect him!"** Oturan said in a rage.

"I may not be able to protect him from everything, but at least I can protect him from you." Prier said, with the same anger in her voice.

"Yeah, just make it sound like I am weak and can't protect myself." I said in a dry tone.

"Oh kit, I should know you are anything but weak. However, he has the advantage. This is his room, and he can move around it at will as you probably saw. So, it wouldn't be wise to fight him." Prier said, never taking her eyes off of Oturan.

"Prier, if what you said is true, then why are you able to hold him? Shouldn't he be able to escape?" I ask her, getting into a defensive stance. Prier may be good, but if he had the advantage here, I didn't want to rely on her. Besides, relying on the demon inside of me for protection irks me a little bit.

"Now that you mention it kit, he should be able to." Prier said in a slow voice.

Suddenly, under my feet rips out of the floor, a claw, and it grabs onto my foot. "NANI!" I cry out, right before I got drug under the floor.

Under the floor, literally looked like Hell. Bones and corpses littered the ground, and I was covered in blood. Apparently, to come here you have to pass through a sea of blood, and need to be baptized in the stuff. This stuff smelled horribly, a burning stench that brings tears to my eyes. Worst of all, I was covered in the stuff. It would be impossible to get rid of the smell, the only thing I could do was tough it out.

"**So, what do you think of my Hell?"** A sinister voice said behind me.

I whipped around so fast; some of the blood flew off me, and landed around me in a circle. The blood was pointing outward, and in a jagged way, like a knife. Not the best thought in the world, but I couldn't describe it in any other way. However, in front of me about ten feet away, stood Oturan. He had on a smirk, holding himself as though he was superior in every way. However, I was in his place, so he probably did hold the advantage.

"**Tell me Naruto, do you think you can kill those who are already dead?" **Oturan asked me in a confident voice, which clearly said he was superior to me. That pissed me off, I hate people like him.

"I don't know, I can't say I have ever faced those who were already dead. Something I don't do on a normal basis you know. Why ask that question?" I asked him, still wary of my surroundings.

This place looked straight from a nightmare. The ground wasn't dirt, it was hardened blood. It had a horrible stench to it, and the river was flowing blood. The ground was littered with random body parts of all shapes and sizes. In some cases, it was just bones, with one or two rags attached. In others, it was a hunk of rotting meat, that made me want to gag, but I couldn't with him in front of me.

The river had bleached bones traveling down it, the bones stood out in all the red. The most common bone were skulls, bleached white and empty sockets threatening to stare into my soul. The mouths opened and closed in a hideous silent laughter, telling me I would be joining them soon. Some of the hands sticking out of the bloody river, were opening and closing, as though bidding me to join them in their eternal slumber.

"**You have enjoyed the scenery long enough!"** Oturan yelled at me before he bit his finger, made a couple seals, and then slammed his hand into the ground. Some black words and characters flowed out of the ground, the beginning source from his palm. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Summoning technique? "You do know you don't have to call out the name of the move, right?" I ask him.

What was this? I had never seen anything like it before. What was he doing? **"I see you have no idea what is going on."** Oturan said with that smug grin on. **"Very well, I will explain it to you. It is called a summoning Jutsu and I call other creatures to fight for me!"**

Was this guy shitting me? Probably not. Crap, I really need to pick up on these things more on my travels.

The ground erupted around me, and I saw what was happening. A rotting corpse heaved itself onto the blood land, and it was disgusting. It had only one arm, and half a skull. Maggots were crawling all over its body, and some fell off of it. It had a rotting hunk of meat for a left arm, the other arm must have gotten lost I the ground. Maggots were crawling out of its one eye socket, and it crushed its mouth over a couple more crawling around that area. Its legs were just bones, barely holding together. Heck, the thing that looked like it was holding that corpse together was the maggots.

Another corpse sprang up behind me, and I looked at it. It was a whole corpse, not half of one this time. However, it had random pieces of its flesh falling off of its arms and legs, which stunk of rotting meat. It looked at me, as though it led a sad life, and that it would kill me as fast as it could to get back to its own Hell. It had on a strange cloth, which looked a little like skin more than anything. I looked closer at it, and realized that it was skin! This thing also had on a sword on its back, but it was chipped and rusty. It might have killed before, but it would at best crush me now. A useless weapon.

I heard a strong and final up heaving, and looked at my left to the final sound. This dead one, had flies all over its body. However, it also looked the most alive. It lost all of its hair, and I could only see the teeth through one hole in its cheek. It had one eye left, and it was a crystal blue color. It had random bits of its skin missing along its arms and legs. Its nose was broken in two different directions, and it had a couple bones pointing out of its neck. Blood flowed off of these bones and onto the ground. Kuso, I didn't need this right now.

"Are these the 'dead' you were talking about?" I ask Oturan. I knew they were, but I needed only a couple of seconds.

"**No, they are going to replace Santa clause one day. Of course they are the ones I was talking about baka!"** He screamed at me, a vein on his forehead twitching. If that pissed him off, so would this.

"Tell you what, because you called out your first attack, I will be kind enough to call out mine. Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I yell out, and form about one hundred and fifty clones.

"**Shadow clones eh? This should be fun."** Oturan said. The he gave a strange signal, and the undead charged me.

The maggot filled one attacked, and swung wildly. What was it doing? Wait! I look up, and see maggots falling from the sky. Most of my clones caught on, but a couple didn't. Most of my clones jumped away, just before the maggots hit. When the maggots touched anything solid, they exploded in a violent fashion. My clones caught in the middle had legs and arms torn off of them, some even had there head blown off. Well I see the first downside to my clones; it wasn't really pleasant watching the clones die a horrible death, knowing it could have been you. Blood and all.

The one with the dull sword moved, faster than I thought it could, and heaved its sword. It wasn't anywhere near me, but it was near some of my other clones. I heard bones breaking, necks being snapped, arms broken, and then head split open. I even saw a couple of my clones have there legs broken, and then get tossed into that bloody river. Kuso, this is horrifying to watch. Nothing like seeing yourself die a thousand different ways to pass the time.

The final corpse moved, well, it just stood there, but I saw what it did. A red laser shot out of its empty eye socket. It slammed into another section of my clones, and it sliced them in half and cauterized the wound at the same time. No blood, but that didn't stop it from looking like a really bad way to die. Come to think of it, was there a good way to die? Probably not.

"So, that is what they do." One of my clones said for me. Good, I didn't have to give away my position. However, my clone felt the brunt of the laser undead's attack. It had a leg chopped off, and then an arm. Then, a final laser went from its head to its groin, until my clone was just cut into four different parts. How long did I have to survive?

"**I see you are managing to survive."** Said Oturan right behind me.

I didn't turn, I knew what was there. I formed a fireball on the tip of my tail, and slammed it upward, and into his gut. He flew backwards, but I wasn't done just yet! I chugged a huge amount of chakra into my feet, and appeared above him. I formed an ice spear in my hand, and plunged it until my hands were the only thing keeping it from opening.

Then I let go, and formed a couple clones in front of me to act like a shield. My spear opened, most of it inside of him, and then the little ice shards flew out. I heard his skin tearing, his flesh being torn from its resting place, and I decided it was music to my ears. However, my clones also felt the impact, so I got rid of them. I didn't want some dead weight to land on top of me.

I looked at him, and it was the most beautiful thing in this landscape. There he was, an ice spear in his chest, with open slots. His throat, arms, legs, groin, face, everything had holes all over it, as though some horrible creature decided to kill him in the most horrible way it could think of. That death wouldn't have been painful enough, and neither was this one.

I harbor a great hatred for this thing, whether it was because this thing gave me nightmares, or it was just an arrogant prick, I didn't know. However, I wouldn't have to worry about him for now. I turned around, and got slammed aside by a blunt sword, barely throwing my tail up in time to act as a guard. These things were still here! Didn't they have to leave when the one who summoned them died?

"Aren't you supposed to go bye-bye with your master!" I scream at the things, who look at me uninterested.

"**Ordinarily, they would. However, I am not dead yet, so why should they disappear?" **asked Oturan, as he flowed upward from the ground, drenched in blood.

"How did you survive that spear!" I demanded the answer from him. I didn't really care about the answer, I just needed to form another plan to get the hell out of here.

"**If you must know, in this world, I am capable of anything. You see, we are not in your mind anymore, but in mine. I can do anything I want here, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."** Oturan said to me.

I thought about what he said, and then I began to chuckle. **"What is so funny!"** he yells at me, a little pissed off that I am mocking him.

I couldn't help it, I laughed even harder. **"Either tell me what is so funny, or I will send you to the after life in pieces!"** He screamed at me, not liking how cocky I had gotten.

I settled down enough to tell him. "You really are a fool. You just told me the reason I am going to escape."

"**And just how do you plan to do that?"** He said, glaring at me. His fists were clenching and unclenching, trying to relieve himself of stress.

"First," I told him "You told me you had the advantage here. Second, you told me you could control anything here. Third, and final thing, you said we were in your mind. Only one thing would allow that: a Genjutsu. I am in an illusion, your fantasy world. You see, it would be impossible for me to actually enter your mind. After all, you are only a part of me, my darker half. It would be as impossible as you taking control of my body while I am alive, it just isn't happening.

So, the only logical conclusion is that you have me in a strong illusion. I'm guessing that Prier didn't even show up, you just had an illusion of her show up. You caught me when you were being eaten by that shadow. So, why don't we go home?" I ask him, grinning at his shocked face.

Red chakra flowed around d me, and I slammed my fists together. Then I let out a loud scream, as I let a massive amount of energy tear through my body in all directions. It burned more than anything, I was painfully aware of every fiber of my being, seeing as it was all on fire. I ached, I needed to feel pain, and it was the only thing keeping me alive! I felt the fire grow hotter and hotter, inflicting this great pain upon myself, in an order to get free.

The world around me fragmented, and blew apart like dust in the wind. I was panting and staggered. I tried to stand, but my legs couldn't support my weight. I had sweat oozing from every pore in my body, pain intensifying as it touched it. The salt in my sweat going into some cuts on my body, causing them to flare up, and making me hiss under my breathe. The wounds quickly closed up though.

"Kuso…that really hurt." I said to no one in particular.

"You really should watch what you do kit." Said a voice, that was strong, but still had some hint of sexiness in it.

"Prier, is it really you this time?" I ask, still a little uncertain.

Instead of just telling me, Prier lifted me up, and kissed me roughly, while using her free hand to stroke my tail. It was definitely her, trying to stir up a reaction in the middle of my own Hell. However, I wasn't turned on at all. Ok, maybe a little, but it was pretty hard when your entire body felt like it was on fire. What bothered me a little more, was the fact that part of me still found time to enjoy this even though I felt like shit.

I broke away from her, and said "Ok, ok, it is you. Just please, don't do that again. I don't feel too hot right now."

Prier grinned a little, and then said "Well kit, at least you look the part."

"Flattery won't get you far with me." I told her in a flat voice.

"That may be true kit, but I am allowed to try every now and then, aren't I?" Prier said in a strange uplifting voice.

"Seeing as I can't stop you from doing anything else, why should I even bother to try?" I ask her, grinning a little.

"**Aren't you two forgetting someone?"** asked Oturan, standing a little ahead of us.

"No, we aren't forgetting about anyone important." Prier told him.

"**You arrogant little bitch! You think you can say whatever you want to me! I'll kill you!"** he was screaming out. What a sore loser.

"What makes you think you can kill me, you little worm?" Prier said, her eyes seeming to glow a little redder.

"**I will show you who the worm is!"** he screamed out, and then he charged at her.

"Fool, I will show you why I was the most feared demon. Ever." She said, and then she fought. Well, it was more like she was hitting a practice dummy, but I never felt so good watching someone beat a dummy up.

He threw a punch, she grabbed it with her tail, and then a liquid fire appeared in her hands, and she slammed them forward. The liquid engulfed him, and sent him flying into the wall. Then prier created some liquid ice in her hands, and threw that at the smoldering wall he was stuck too. The ice froze over the fire, and the two seemed to merge, a burning and freezing at the same time. He was screaming in agony, and then Prier formed the liquid fire again, and threw it down his mouth. Memo to self: don't piss of Prier.

"Well, that takes care of that for now." Prier said, brushing herself off, as though she just dusted the place.

"Prier, remind me to never piss you off. Is he gone for good? And, can you teach me those moves?" I ask her.

"I hate to break it to you kit, but he will live forever as long as you live. No I can't teach you how to do those techniques, they burn too much chakra. And I can incapacitate him for a little bit, but the tiring effect is not worth it. So, I won't do it often. But, I will do it to protect you, my love." She told me.

"Did you have to add 'my love' to the end of that? Anyway, I really hate the thought of living with him. But, I suppose it can't be helped. Kuso, when will I wake up!" I practically yell that last part. I didn't want to deal with this right now, I would rather be hung upside down, with my throat slit, and having someone pour salt down my stomach, than stay here.

As though granting my wish, I suddenly woke up. Well, I suppose I woke up. I wasn't in my mind anymore, but it was completely black. Maybe I should open my eyes. However, this nice soft pillow feels too good right now, so I suppose I will rest my eyes a little. Wait…I didn't have a pillow. I don't feel Iruka on my chest either. Don't open your eyes. Don't open your eyes. Don't open your eyes. Great, now I have to open them. I crack my eyelids slowly open, and saw what I was laying on.

I wonder, how much trouble can a bodyguard get for having his head rest on the one he is supposed to be protecting? I hoped I didn't find out, but I don't know how much privacy she got here, so I had to get off of her. Now. I lift my head, and the rest of my body. A small part of me was complaining at the sudden movement, but I crushed that voice. Only Kami-sama knows how she got here, and where Iruka went. I looked around, and I saw him. He was on her bed, sleeping peacefully. Traitor.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands wrap around me, and drag me down back to their owner. "Oh, Naruto-kun…" Hinata said in a sleepy drawl.

I looked at her face, slowly and cautiously, afraid she might still be a little pissed at me. Getting hit in the back of the head really, really hurts. She was still asleep. She grabbed me while she was still asleep! Man, I need to get out training again; getting caught like this is humiliating. Now for the hard part, slipping away without waking up Hinata. Knowing she has ninja training didn't boost my confidence at all.

I looked at what she was wearing, and it wasn't anything too fancy. It was a simple nightgown, well, as simple as one made of silk can get. It was a dark indigo color, and thank Kami-sama, it covered everything. It didn't even ride up her while she was sleeping, maybe I could get out of any embarrassing situations, even if she woke up. She also had on a blanket, covering her up. Most of it was already off of her, but it was enough to keep her warm to her own standards. At least, that's what I thought.

'Say kit,' Prier thought to me in the back of my mind. 'Why don't you just wake her up?'

'Prier,' I thought back to her. 'I don't really have a death wish that is why. Anyway, waking her up like this…I really don't need another sharp blow to the head.'

'Not if you wake her up in a manner she wouldn't mind.' Prier thought to me, and I almost felt her grin across the ethereal haze of my mind.

Warning bells shot off throughout my skull. I had a really bad feeling about this. 'Prier, I don't do breakfast in bed.' I thought to her, hoping that is what she meant.

'Silly kit, I didn't mean that.' Prier thought to me. 'I meant wake her up in…a more enjoyable fashion.'

'Prier, if you are thinking what I think you are thinking, forget about it.' I thought to her, in what I hoped was a dangerous tone of voice.

'Why kit, do you really think she would mind?' Prier thought to me.

'Prier, I know she wouldn't and that is part of the problem. Anyway, don't you want to keep some sort of claim you have on me or something?' I thought to her.

I heard Prier chuckle, before she told me 'Kit, why should I have a claim on you? I can't do anything with your physical body, and it would be a shame if it went to waste. So, why not give it a shot?'

'Prier…you know what I think on that.' I thought to her.

'True kit, but you would also win.' Prier thought to me.

'Prier, I would not win at all.' I thought to her.

'You honestly think that kit? You know she would enjoy it, and you would too.' Prier thought to me.

'Prier, just leave me alone! Knowing I have a dark half is bad enough, but here you are trying to seduce me for another woman! What kind of person are you!' I thought to her.

'Kit, the reason I am doing this is simple, once you feel it once, you will eventually want it again. It will be easier to seduce you in your mind. And, I can finally get what I want. If I have to let another woman have sex with you first, I think it is worth it.' Prier thought to me.

'Prier, has anyone ever told you that you have twisted morals?' I asked her.

'I believe you have kit, I don't know how many times though. Lost track after the first ten times.' Prier thought to me.

'Prier, just not now, ok? Let me do what I want.' I thought to her.

'Or kit, I could tell you stories of what you can do, while you can't do a thing to stop me. Would that work instead?' Prier asked me.

I got the feeling, that no matter how I answered, she was going to tell them anyway. 'I don't know, how much of a choice am I getting?'

'Well, I don' think I will give you one.' Prier thought to me. I wasn't that surprised.

"Naruto-kun, please?" Hinata said in a sleepy drawl again, and then she pulled me tighter to her.

What was she dreaming about? No, scratch that question, I don't want to know. "Naruto-kun, thank you." She said with a lazy smile on her face, and then she moaned.

I said I didn't want to know! Whoever was up there watching this was enjoying it. Whoever it was, I hated him. 'Why kit, why don't you wake her up to realize her dream isn't a dream? Wouldn't that make her happy? Anyway, you heard her, she said 'please.''

"Oh Naruto-kun, what are you doing with that tail?" Hinata asked in her sleepy drawl while giggling, right before she let out a deep moan.

I could feel my face turning red, that was not something nice to think about. Using my tail, what is she dreaming about! On second thought, I knew. I just didn't want to know any more than I had to. Then, I felt her pull me tighter against her, and then she dragged me up to her. It was a good thing that the back of my head was still facing her. Or this could turn really bad.

Suddenly, my entire body rolled over, and I saw why. Some red chakra had leaked out of me, grabbed the blanket Hinata was using, and tugged it off. The force caused me to roll a little, and then get pulled tighter into Hinatas embrace. 'Prier, two things. One, why didn't you tell me you had some control over the chakra in my body, and the second thing. WHY DID YOU MAKE ME ROLL OVER!'

I heard Prier chuckle. 'Kit, I didn't think you needed to know I had some control. Not enough to help you during battles, but enough to do some small things, like that one. As for why I made you roll over, you know why.' I know she was grinning the entire time she thought that. I just know it.

I got jarred back into reality, as Hinata put her mouth to my neck, and then started to suck on it. It shot electricity through my body, a strong angry current threatening to engulf me. Kuso, I need to get out of here. My only question is how am I going to pull this off? Not easily, that much is sure.

Suddenly, one of her hands let go of me, and then it came up to my face. What was she going to do this time! Suddenly, that hand went closer to my cheek, and started to stroke my whiskers. I felt a strange tingling sensation from it, but it wasn't lust. That was a good thing. However, the small tingling still felt good.

I use my tail to grab her gently by the back of her hair; she had grown it out a little longer. An improvement I commended, especially because it would help save me. I gave small gentle tugs on her hair to pull her away from my neck, and slowly but surely, it got her off of my neck. Then my tail slowly moved up to her hand, and gave some gentle tugs on it, until her hand fell at her side. All right, now all I had to do was move away from her. Simple enough.

I pushed up with my hands, and then started to move away. Suddenly, one of her hands flipped over, grabbed my waist, and held me close, like a teddy bear. Her other arm came around, and pinned my face in between her breasts. It figures, I am in a position most guys would kill for, and I don't want to be here. While she was asleep I might add, really step it up in training. I need the practice.

'Kit, can you imagine it?' Prier thought to me.

'Imagine what? On second thought, I don't want to know.' I thought to her.

'Well too bad kit, I am telling you anyway.' Prier thought to me. She was enjoying this entire show, I just know it. 'Can you imagine it? Her sleeping there peacefully, having a dream she enjoys more than any other?'

'Considering I have a pretty good idea that that is happening now, yes, I can. Can we quit now?' I asked Prier.

'Silly kit, we are only beginning. Where was I? Oh yes, having a dream she enjoys. Now, imagine if you were nice enough to let that dream come true for her?' Prier thought to me.

'Prier, it isn't happening.' I thought to her, in what I hoped was a flat voice.

'Then kit, before she wakes up, you give her breasts a nice massage, causing her to moan even deeper in her sleep.' Prier thought to me.

I thought about what she said, realized where my head was, and then I felt my face turn red. Well, it at least got warmer than it was. 'Prier, you really aren't helping me here.' I thought to her.

'Then you wake her up, by slowly moving your tail up her legs. Rubbing along the way of course. And, the thing that wakes her up is when your tail starts to caress her flower, and the pleasure awakens her.'

I felt my face turn even hotter; Prier really was starting to get on my nerves. 'Prier, could you keep that smut to yourself!' I think loudly and harshly to her.

Suddenly, Hinata rolled over, and one of her legs got thrown around, bringing our hips together. I felt my face go on fire, wondering how I was getting out of this one. Carnal reactions raced through my body at the thought that the only things keeping us apart were the clothes on our bodies.

Suddenly, Hinata said a couple words that would end my life. "That's strange, when did I get a body pillow? Come to think of it, my bed is harder than it usually is." Then her eyes opened up, and looked at me.

To say she was shocked would have been an understatement. Her eyes widened up, and her face turned a pretty shade of scarlet. However, though she was shocked, a large amount of lust also entered her eyes. "Good morning Naruto-kun." She said, a little breathless.

How was I supposed to respond to that? "Good morning Hinata." I said to her.

"Care to explain to me what we are doing in this…position Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked me a little breathless.

"Hinata, I have no idea. One reason is that you haven't untangled yourself from me. One thing I wonder about, is how did you get here? I'm pretty sure you fell asleep on the bed." I told her, my voice a little breathy as well. It is really hard to talk properly with a really good looking woman this close to you.

"Naruto-kun…How much of my dream did you hear?" She asked me, a little curious.

"Enough." Was all I said, feeling my face heat a little.

"Did you enjoy it?" Hinata asked me, a little breathless.

Whoa! Where did that question come from? How long will her damn crush last! "Hinata, I refuse to answer that question." I told her in a flat voice.

"Why is that Naruto-kun?" She asked me, as she pulled our bodies closer. She was scouting me with her body! What the hell are they teaching the women of this generation! She giggled a little, and then said "Just as I thought, you did enjoy it."

"Hinata, that is a really cheap tactic to pull, you know that? Anyway, how do you know it wasn't just my body reacting to yours?" I ask her.

"Naruto-kun, it is simple. You got defensive. So, that tells me that you are lying to me, hoping I wouldn't look at it like that. Well, it didn't work out that well did it?" She asked me.

Well, no it didn't. You could tell because of everything she said. She enjoys playing with me doesn't she? Her and her petty revenges. "Well Naruto-kun, be glad I don't want to have sex with you." I let out a sigh of relief. "Yet." She finished.

I did the impossible, I choked on air. Hinata patted my back, forcing some air into my lungs. I hacked and coughed for a second, and then I wheezed out "What do you mean 'yet?'"

Hinata looked at me a little strangely, and then asked "What do you think it means Naruto-kun?"

"I think it means you are insane." I told her, as we untangled. It felt better to have my personal space left. Though a small part of me didn't want the personal space back, but that small part could go fuck itself.

Hinata giggled, and then said "If this is me being insane, I don't think I want to go to being sane."

"Yeah, you are definitely insane." I muttered under my breathe.

I walk over to Iruka, and he is sleeping peacefully on the bed. I shook him once, and then again. "Hey, lazy bones, get up." I told him.

"Five more minutes mommy." He muttered in a sleepy drawl, and then pulled the covers around him tighter, a sort of cocoon to keep sleep inside. However, I wasn't allowing that, I had a little discussion I wanted to have with him. It involved how he and Hinata switched places.

"You have three seconds." I said. Then I held up three fingers. I dropped one finger. "One." The second finger went down. "Two." And, the third finger fell. "Three.

I formed a ball of water above his head, and then let it fall on top of him. He bolted upright, spluttering, as the icy cold water spread all over him and into the bed. I probably should have woken him up in a different manner, but I didn't care. This was by far, the most satisfactorily way to wake him up.

He looked at me, his eyes widening a little. Then he asked "Why did you wake me up father?" He did it in an innocent voice, as though he couldn't do any wrong.

"I want to discuss matters with you, such as why you and Hinata switched places." I told him in a flat voice.

He then gave me a curious look and then said "Father, isn't your job to protect her?"

I gave an impatient growl, and then said "Yes, my job is to protect her with my life. Why did you ask a question you already knew the answer too?"

"Well father," He started to tell me "Wouldn't the safest place for her to be is right by your side? Not in her bed. So, I moved her to your side. However, this was a comfortable looking bed, so I decided to sleep in it so it wouldn't go to waste."

I just gave him a blank stare. "Son, first off, you don't move people, especially women and ninjas in there sleep. They have what we call reflexes. If one feels that it is being moved, they might kill you before doing anything else, like ask questions. For your safety, I would recommend not doing that again."

"Yes father." He said to me. Then, his head started to twist around, and then he asked "Father, where is the girl you are supposed to protect?"

I looked around the room, but didn't see Hinata around. That was a little odd. I perk up my ears; I wouldn't bother smelling her out. Her scent is on everything in this room, including my own clothes. I heard some rustling near a room I never saw before. A little odd. I also heard Hinata humming in that direction. "Son, she is in that room over there." I told him, pointing to that room behind me.

Then I heard the door slide behind us, and I turned around. Hinata had changed clothes, she had in a beige jacket as usual, but the sleeves were a little shorter, and the hood had been cut off. She had on some dark indigo pants, and a belt. It was a black belt, so you had a hard time seeing it when it was right next to the pants. Her forehead protector was hanging around her neck as usual.

My forehead protector was in my pocket, I might as well put it on. I was putting it in the proper place however, around my forehead. "Iruka, you should leave us now, scout around, go to the village, do whatever you want, as long as it is legal. I get the feeling that we aren't exactly going on a picnic here."

Iruka, jumped up, and then bolted out the door. "Naruto-kun, you choose some of the strangest kids for children." Hinata told me.

Suddenly, Iruka came bolting back into the room, grabbed Hinata by the hand, and then dragged her away. Then he whipped to me, and said "Father, I want to talk to her for a second. Could you give us some privacy for a second?"

What could a second do? "Sure, but you only have a minute at most." I told him, and then He grabbed Hinata by the hand again, and then bolted out the door, towing her with him.

I waited about thirty seconds, when Hinata came back in, looking at me quizzically. "Naruto-kun, your son is a big ball of energy, you know that?"

I grinned, and said "Well, you know what they say. Like father, like son. Anyway, do you Hyuuga do breakfast first, or morning training?"

"We do morning training, some breakfast, and then we have to study history." Hinata told me. Right, so while Hinata and everyone else was studying history, I get to train by myself for a little bit. Good.

"Well Hinata, lead the way." I told her, giving a flourishing bow as she passed.

"Naruto-kun, don't do that. You look very silly." Hinata told me.

"Not like I practice that anyway." I told her in happy spirits. She chuckled, and we went down the hallway together.

We arrived at what I assumed was the training place. It was outside, near the forest. I saw one or two small cuts here and there, but nothing that looks like anyone practiced any serious moves. "Hinata, is this where you guys do your training?" I ask her.

"Yes Naruto-kun, this is it." She told me. Her voice was a little tensed, and I knew why, she was going to have to put her mask on soon, and she hated it. Truth be told, I hated it too. However, while I was training her, she was either losing that mask, or she was losing a partner or whatever people want to call me.

"Do you people practice any tough jutsu? Such as katon, doton, or suiton?" I ask her.

"Naruto-kun, we mostly develop our Jyuuken. We barely practice any other thing." She told me.

"Hinata, when you and I train alone, I am teaching you a couple useful moves. It is good to be good at taijutsu, but it would be a good thing if you learned something for long range." I told her.

We rounded the corner, and there were her father, that little girl Hanabi, and a couple other Hyuuga. Most of them glared at me, demanding with their eyes to know if I belonged here. Hinata walked to the group, while I walked over to a tree. I leaned against the tree, while sitting down. I might as well watch what Hyuuga were capable of.

Their training almost put me to sleep. Hinata got beat by almost everyone, except the new people, but it was for lack of trying. If she tried, I don't know how many she would have beat. But, I'm not a Hyuuga, so it doesn't matter. However, there was someone who would give Hinata a run for her money if she tried, he was called Neji.

He was good, I would give him that much. Ok, he was easily one of the strongest people here, who was I kidding? He was taking on three opponents at once, and was beating them down with his style without breaking a sweat. Wait, I think I see some sweat on him…nope; it was one of the people who he was fighting's sweat. He still hasn't broken into a sweat yet.

Then I saw an interesting match up. It was Hinata against Hanabi. If I was lucky, this would at least be a decent show and not one-sided the entire time. To be honest, if it wasn't for the fact I got hit by Jyuuken, it would look a lot more like they were slapping each other than doing much damage.

Hanabi lunged as quickly as she could, and Hinata pretended to have trouble keeping up. The reason I say 'pretended' is that I could see the muscles in Hinata's feet wanting to move quicker, her arm muscles wanted to attack harder and faster, and her eyes were working hard to keep a serious expression in them. However, this fight wasn't that interesting.

Hinata basically kept on the defensive, attacking every once in a while, whit Hanabi didn't use any defense at all. I saw thirty seven ways to finish her off in the first few seconds, wait, make that thirty eight, I saw another opening. If Hanabi and I ever fought, it was going to be too one sided with my resistance to Jyuuken, and her lack of defense.

However, a mistake happened on Hinata's part. The grass was slippery, Neji had smacked one of the people he fought over the grass, and sweat was all over the grass. Hinata brought her left foot over the grass, and slid a little too far, and she couldn't gain her balance in time. Hanabi was inside her defense, her palm heading straight for Hinata's heart.

Now, I was no expert on Jyuuken, but I was pretty sure a heart shot could kill someone. I rushed forward, slammed Hinata out of the way, and used my tail to grab Hanabi's arm, stopping her attack. Then I spun around, and threw Hanabi away from Hinata. Hanabi flew into Hiashi's arms, he had caught her. However, I was kneeling next to Hinata, checking if she was ok.

"Hinata, did the hit land?" I asked her, a little concerned. It wouldn't look good on my record if the one I was protecting died on my first day.

"N-No, I don't think it did." Hinata said, a little shaken. She knew she could have died there, or been critically wounded.

I helped Hinata back to her feet, where she brushed off a little, and then said "T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun." She said, slightly red in the face.

I think that was a real blush, I would be a little embarrassed if I had to be saved in my own home as well. "No problem Hinata." I told her.

I walked over to Hiashi, and the glared at Hanabi. "Hanabi, this was training, not a real fight. You see Hanabi, in training; you usually don't try to kill the one you are facing. In battle, that is allowed. However, I have a problem if you kill the one I am supposed to protect. Know this: If you try it again, I am going to break one of your arms."

"Uzumaki, are you done threatening my daughter?" Hiashi said in a cold voice.

I looked Hiashi over, and then said "Depends, if I keep doing it, will you fight me?" I asked him. A fight with him would be well worth it. Even though I am resistant to Jyuuken, it would be a pain in the ass to beat him. I really hoped he said yes.

Hiashi did the last thing I expected, he chuckled. "Sorry Uzumaki, I don't want to fight you right now. If you want a fight, fight Neji, he would be the next best Hyuuga here right now."

I looked over at Neji. He would be a good opponent, however, the way he keeps sizing me up proves he relies too much on his eyes. The way his body glides proves he has worked more on taijutsu than anything else. Close combat is his forte, but I was willing to bet it was Jyuuken, so it wouldn't be as effective against me.

"You interested?" I ask him in a lazy voice.

"Might as well, no one else here is much of a challenge." He said. He went into a stance, and then on the side of his eyes, some veins bulged out. A shiver went up my spine, no matter how many times I saw that, I would never get used to it. I saw him smirk, he enjoyed intimidating me.

So, if he wants to play like that, I could do it as well. Red chakra flowed out of me, and surrounded me, engulfing me in a sinister embrace. A red chakra fox appeared around me, tails swaying, and one or two of the tails wrapped themselves around me in a protective embrace, as though they would protect me from anything.

"**LET'S GO!"** I scream out in my demonic voice, and then I rush forward.

Neji parried my claw with his arm, and then slammed his finger tips into my arm. I used the same arm to grab his hand, and the smashed my head into his. I had the forehead protector on, and he didn't. Guess who got hurt worse?

"You are immune to my Jyuuken." He told me flatly.

"Yes, something that makes most of your attacks pretty useless. So, what are you going to do now?" I ask him.

"I'm going to win." He told me, some battle lust crossing his face. It was nice to know he was confident, but let's see what he can do with that confidence, shall we?

I slam my palm into the ground, and force a fissure crack to rush for him, and he rolled to the side, stood up in a graceful way, without losing any momentum, and rushed straight at me. He got right in front of me, and got into some sort of special stance, because I heard one or two of the Hyuuga gasp. That, and Neji looked even more confident from before.

"You are in range of my Divination." He told me. What the Hell is he talking about?

"What the Hell are you talking about?" I ask him.

"This. Jyuuken: Divination Field Sixty Four Strikes!" He cried out.

It was strange, I think I slowed down, time slowed down, or Neji got a great burst of speed. Either way, he was a lot faster than before.

"Two strikes!" He yelled, slamming two fingers into me. I grunted with the pain.

"Four strikes!" He yelled, hitting me in four places this time. Even though Jyuuken didn't work on me, this was still beginning to hurt.

"Eight strikes!" He screamed, slamming his fingers into me eight times. I had a feeling I knew what numbers where next and I didn't look forward to it.

"Sixteen strikes!" He cried, smashing me against the wall, burying his fingers into my flesh. Was there some kind of paralysis serum in his fingers? I should be able to react to the blows, or at least recovered after the first two. This move did something to me, I just didn't know what.

"Thirty two strikes!" He was yelling even louder. I felt the wall cracking behind me, I was going to go through it!

"Sixty four strikes!" He yelled finally, and then proceeded to show me how fast he could go. His arms were only blurs to me, and it didn't help that my body was flailing around at the impacts all over my body.

I heard the wall give a final groan, and when Neji hit me with the last two strikes, I went through the wall and rolled across the floor. Damn, my body felt paralyzed, it ached, and didn't want to move. But, I'll be damned if I'll let him think he won! All right, so by all technical terms I am already damned, but you know what I mean!

I stood up, and my body ached a little. Ok, it felt like someone dipped me in pitch and set me on fire. "Damn, that hurt." I said, walking out there, holding my head.

"Sorry, I was trying to give you a massage." Neji said with a grin on his face.

I glared at him, and said "Wiseass." However, it was my turn.

I did one thing while Neji did that Rapid hit attack; I memorized the stance he took. I didn't want to e caught off guard again. However, his stance would also help me fight him. I shot a fire ball at him, and he rolled to the left, got up, and rushed me again. He got into the stance he did last time, but I had a different plan.

I got into the same stance he did, and said "You are in range of my Divination." I told him. The look he gave me was priceless, his eyes bulged, and I shoved my tail into the ground behind me. "Jyuuken: Divination Field Sixty Four Strikes!" I cry out.

"You couldn't have learned that move!" Neji cried out, setting up a defense rather quickly.

I grin, and say "You are right." He let out an intelligent "Huh?" And then my tail ripped out of the ground from under him, and wrapped itself around his legs, and his waste.

"Kuso!" Neji cries out, as I roll under him, and slam him into the air with my foot. I also pushed off the ground with my hands, and kicked him even higher into the air. I slammed my fist into the ground, and flew up with him. My tail wrapped around his arms, keeping them from moving. Then my legs wrapped around his, and curled them so they couldn't be used either. Finally, with my arms, I grabbed his head, and bent it back. I rolled us in the air, so that he was facing the ground, well, his body was. I made it so that his head couldn't do anything besides stay right by me. We started to fall, and I spun us.

We were going at the ground, spinning rapidly, Neji first. This would end it, and possibly put him in critical condition. "Thank you Naruto." Neji told me.

Why would he be thanking me for doing this to him? All of a sudden, a weird yellow force field surrounds Neji, and flings me off of him, and into a tree. I slid to the ground, a couple splinters embedding themselves in my back. I made a small blaze run up my back to get rid of them; splinters could become a major pain in the ass later.

"What the Hell was that?" I ask them as I stood up. Felt like someone had hit me with a club twice the size of the Hokage tower.

"It was my Kaitan." Neji told me, getting back into his fighting stance. Crap, did he have a shield like I did? Well, mine didn't fling people away from me, it mostly stopped projectiles and long range chakra attacks. Well, let's see him block this attack.

A fox head made of pure red chakra formed into my right hand. I rushed forward with it, and it let out an earth-shattering howl as I let go of the chakra, and it flew at Neji. It didn't attack him directly; it circled him, and formed some sort of barrier. It did that by circling him, and leaving small amounts of chakra where it flew, and formed a red circle made of pure chakra. Then it flew into the air, and dived straight at Neji's head.

Neji smirked, and the started to spin. A yellow shield appeared around him. My fox head slammed into him, but it could only push against the shield, and then it disappeared entirely. Ok, so he could block that attack. Well, at least I think I know how you do the kaitan, you spin and release chakra all over your body. I could surround myself with the stuff, but I couldn't release all over my body at once, I didn't have that kind of control. However, I prefer my shield that blocks projectiles; I'm willing to bet that his 'kaitan' takes a lot of chakra to use.

However, the fact was that he had to spin to use it, which could easily become a weakness. I form another fox head around my fist, and charge forward. However, I made a shadow clone during his kaitan last time, so he couldn't see me do it. That is, unless the guy could see perfectly while he was spinning that fast.

I launch my fox head, and it does the same movements as last time. It formed the barrier around him, and then threw itself into the air. Neji began to spin, until some claws ripped out of the ground, and grabbed his feet and legs. I heard a couple people gasp, and Neji cursed out "Kuso!"

Suddenly, the fox head slams into him, and it throws him into the ground, but disappeared after it smacked him once. My clone jumped out of the ground, towing Neji with him. He threw Neji at me, and I punched Neji right back at my clone, who was using his tail as a sort of air propeller. He flew into Neji, flying straight at me. It's over. I flip, and use one of my palms to keep me steady.

When my clone got close enough, I started to kick Neji in the stomach, his jaw, his face, his legs, and his arms. A never ending onslaught, I wouldn't stop kicking. Suddenly, Neji grabbed one of my feet, twisted, and slammed me into my clone. My clone disappeared before anyone found out it had blood like me, I was happy to learn that my clones think more like me than I thought.

However, I still hit a tree, which wasn't particularly comfortable. Suddenly Neji was in front of me again, almost on top of me, but out of range of his Jyuuken. Suddenly, he started spinning, and I saw what was coming. His chakra shield formed, and slammed me through the tree, and I even went through the tree behind that one. What stopped me was a hard concrete wall, and I even made some cracks in that.

Well, things could be worse, I could be knocked out or in the clutches of Prier or Hinata, well, Hinata when no one was around. So, there are worse things. "Well, well, well, look who is getting their ass kicked, right Akamaru?" Said someone on the wall above me. Well, it didn't take a psychic to guess who it was.

"**Kiba just shut up." **I told him in my demonic voice. I stood up, and looked along the wall. We had a couple of people visiting us. Well, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, and some guy in a green spandex suit with huge eyebrows.

"**All right, I know most of you. You, fuzzy-brows, who are you?"** I ask him. I was in battle mode too deeply; I couldn't talk in my normal voice. Just great, this is pushing me to my limit.

"My name is Rock Lee! I am a teammate of the one you are fighting! Neji! There you are, so, you really are fighting this guy, just like Hiashi-sama said! Yosh! The power of youth burns brightly in you two!" He said, and then gave us a thumb up.

"**Neji, do you have to deal with that?"** I ask him, pointing to Lee.

"Every time I see him." Neji told me with a sigh.

"**Suddenly, I have the biggest urge to pity you. I probably would, except we are still fighting. However, I have one question for everyone on the wall."** I said, turning to them all. **"How did you people know we would be fighting!" **I was practically screaming it, but I didn't care.

A paper ball was thrown to me by Shino. "This." Was all he said. Nice guy, great to include in any dinner conversation.

I caught the ball, and opened it. It said: Come one come all, come see the Demon of Konoha fight the pride of the Hyuuga clan in mortal combat! Price is free, as long as you get up early in the morning, and get to the Hyuuga compound before training is done. If you do, you will get an excellent show! Note, if you do come, you can stay for breakfast.

"Neji, come look at this." I told him in my regular voice. Reading the note had kind of dampened my fighting spirit.

He walked over, and I handed him the note. He read it swiftly, and I saw his face darken. "Who was handing these out?" Neji asked them. They all shrugged their shoulders, indicating that they didn't know.

"That would be me." Hiashi said from behind us.

I turn around, glaring at the man. "Care to explain to me when I agreed to be part of entertaining your guests?" I asked him in a low growl.

Hiashi gave a small grin, barely big enough to notice unless you are looking for it. "Well, you wanted a fight, and I thought you would challenge Neji when you saw him fight. So, I decided to let the other see what you can do." He told me.

Well, now I was really glad that I didn't show that my clones have blood like me. Word would have gotten out too quickly for my liking. "Well, next time at least ask me if you can do it, all right Hiashi?" I ask him.

"Hiashi-SAMA!" A small voice cried from the clearing with the other Hyuuga.

"When you stop being a complete bitch to me!" I call back at the clearing. All that was heard was some silent laughter, and some really loud grumbling.

"You do know that will never happen right?" Neji asked me.

"Why do you think I said it?" I asked him.

Neji let out a soft chuckle, and then got back into his Jyuuken stance. "You still want to do this?" I ask him, sliding into my own stance.

"You have my blood boiling, I want to finish this! I also want to see if you are strong enough to protect Hinata." Neji said to me.

Heh, Hinata can protect herself when she absolutely needs to. However, it isn't my place to tell him that. "Very well, we will finish this." I told him.

Neji nods and I felt the tension all around us stirring. The people watching us where getting more excited than the actual fighters. Well, talk about impatience. I also gave a sidelong look at Hinata. She had a hawk's eye on me, looking for any weaknesses. She wanted to see if I was worthy to protect her? Very well then, I would show them all.

General Badaxe- Damn, I feel like a complete ass, taking so long to update, and it is only about 11k to 12k words. Sorry, I'll try not to take so long next time, but I am not making any promises. If you hate the cliffhanger, bite me. I needed a spot to quit at so you would come back for more, and what better place than in the middle of a fight? So, and comments, suggestions, etc, say in a review.

Also, I would like to be more specific on the guessing the kids secret part. You get two guesses, and I will reveal what it is in a couple chapters. If someone gets it before then, well, you are really good is all I can say. Also, I am thinking about starting another Naruto story. M of course, and I am giving Naruto a bloodline. However, being me, I am not going to make it powerful, well, yeah it is powerful, but I'm me, so I have some 'interesting' side effects of it. However, Specula, I will probably PM the first chapter to you. I want to check if it is ok before I decide to officially post it. Also, it might be a while; my brother and I are already juggling three different stories, so It might be a bit before I decide to start my next Naruto one. However, expect it eventually. Until my next update (Which I hope doesn't take about 2 weeks) see you all later.


	13. Chapter 13

General Badaxe- ok, I got a couple reviews for you people guessing. And I can tell that the kid being a demon container is a popular choice. Specifically, the weasel or ferret one. However, YOU ARE ALL WRONG! No one has gotten even close so far. People, this is me we are talking about, has my story been generic yet? No? Then you can bet this isn't that generic either. I will give you a hint though, if you scour through the chapter where Naruto first gets the kid, you might be able to guess his secret. Good luck with that though. Anyway, a couple people wonder why Neji is able to go toe to toe with Naruto, and causeiambetta already guessed the answer. People, the village is at war, do you expect them to be weaklings? If so, Konoha would lose, pretty badly. Anyway, Angel of Chaos, I like the idea, except Naruto doesn't know Prier's fire and ice hands move. So, it would be a little hard to do, but I might consider your idea I the future. Thanks for it. Anyway a couple people have no guesses left, others have one, some have both, and some people think it will ruin the story so they won't bother. Don't worry, even if you tried, I seriously doubt anyone is going to guess the secret. However, I will give you people one final hint. More people than ninjas and thieves observe rooms and can move people without waking them up. The hint is within the hint. My final hint, so good luck. And Turok 1, you are trying to kill me aren't you? I would find a way to do a 10k lemon fic, but it would be hell for my brain and fingers. There is only so much I can do after all. Ryukashin2, I love the line 'if anyone has a problem with that read this backwards- flesruoy kcuf og.' Someone also wanted a preview for my next fic, so, I'll tell you what, I'll give you the first couple of paragraphs after the second A.N. ok? Tell me what you guys think of the idea. However, it might be a little generic in the beginning, so I am sorry. Now, since that is all, on with the fic. (Long A.N. again, you would think I would get used to this.)

So, I have to prove myself to even Hinata? Well, I never said she had to be reliant on me, but she sure likes to put me on edge. "Neji, I hope you are ready." I tell him, closing my eyes. "Because I am." I finish.

My tail rips out of the ground under him, and wraps itself around his legs. I throw a shuriken, and it hits him in the arm, only to be replaced with a piece of wood. Damn kawamari. Now, where is he? I whip around, and look behind me, but he isn't there. I look up, but still don't see him. "To your left Naruto!" Kiba calls from the wall.

I whip to my left side, but I don't see him anywhere. Suddenly, I got plowed from behind and then a sudden wave of chakra slammed into me, and sent me into the concrete wall. "I meant your right, my bad!" Kiba called.

That bastard probably did that on purpose. And I got kaitaned right into the wall. Not the best feeling in the world. **"That really hurt." **I growled out.

"Sorry Naruto, I was trying to give you a massage." Neji called to me.

When did he become a wiseass? Oh well, not really my fault. However, I am having a hard time standing up, my legs feel like jelly, and on top of that, I'm starting to get hungry. Well, it's cloning time. I think about fifteen should be enough. **"Lets even out the odds."** I call out, and smoke fills the area from where I stand. When it cleared they saw sixteen Naruto's in the clearing.

"Do you ever learn some new tricks?" Neji called out to me.

"**I might have learned one or two in my travels."** I called to him. I gave the signal, and my clones split. About eight of them went into the trees, four more stayed out in the open, including myself, and four more went underground. This would be a lot easier if I wasn't trying to kill him, I would just make a mine field with exploding clones. However, this is only a sparring match. Damn no killing your sparring partner rules.

Three clones rushed at Neji, including myself. I left one behind on purpose. If I was lucky, he would think it was the real me. My two clones by me, rushed even faster than I did, and reached him before me. They both got puffed away after being slammed in the heart with a Jyuuken. However, I am happy that they puff away instead of letting one of my secrets get revealed.

Now, it is my turn. Neji rushed forward, and I dodged his strike, and he rushed past me, and after my lone clone. Now, to make it seem like that is the real me. My clone gave the signal and the eight clones in the tree jump out, and throw a couple kunai, and then charge. Neji dodged the kunai, and when my clones got close enough, he spun and sent out his chakra shield. This made all eight of them puff away, and then Neji continued his rush.

He got right up to my clone, I noticed he was faster at running than me, must come from specializing in taijutsu. Then he slammed his palm into the heart of my clone. My clone gasped, and backed away, staggering. He didn't cough up any blood, thank god. He held his heart, where Neji had struck him. "I win Naruto." Neji said to my clone.

"Don't you wish?" My clone said in a shaky voice, and then he went away in a puff of smoke.

"Nani!" Neji cried out, right as four tails ripped out of the ground. Two wrapped around his two arms, and the other two wrapped around his legs.

"**Do you really think I am that predictable?"** I ask him from where I was.

"You were the real one?" He asked me. His head was away from mine, the clones wouldn't let him move at all.

"**Yes I was."** I tell him. Now, we end this little dance. I let red chakra flow all over my body, covering me in a sort of blood red armor. However, this isn't for defense. Then I hold up a fist, and all the chakra flows into it, and is swirling around my fist. I rush forward, with chakra enhanced speed, then my other clones puff away before I reach them, however, I was right on top of Neji. He whipped around, and saw my fist, right before it slammed into his face. He slammed into the concrete wall, and went through it. Head first of course.

I slowly walk over to the wall, and look through the hole at Neji, who is on the ground, and not moving. "Hey, Neji, are you going to live?" I ask him through the hole.

"I'll live, but my pride got shot to Hell." He groaned out.

Well, I didn't kill him, that was a bonus right? I turn around, and see Hiashi coming forward. "I don't have to pay for the wall, right?" I ask him.

"Uzumaki, I did kind of provoke the fight, so, no, you don't have to pay for the wall." Hiashi told me.

"Good. I probably wouldn't have paid anyway." I told him.

"I figured that much as well. Do you need a doctor?" He asks, looking at a couple of my bruises.

"The one who needs a doctor is Neji, I'll be fine after breakfast. I heal faster than Humans because of my demon blood, did you forget? Anyway, he was the one sent through the wall. I only cracked it. Maybe I should have lightened up a little bit." I told him. I probably should have, I was almost about to consider pulling out my really lethal moves.

"Speaking of breakfast, I could really use some right about now." I said, and went to walk inside.

"Naruto-kun, that was amazing." Hinata told me. I couldn't tell if she was mocking me or not, damn mask of hers. I am really glad that is a mask, her stuttering and blushing all the time would get on my nerves pretty fast.

"Thank you Hinata. I had to improve, or I wouldn't make a very good body guard now would I?" I told her, grinning the entire time. Then I cupped her cheek, and said "Well now, want to go get something to eat." Now, this was the one part of her mask I enjoyed: Making her faint.

She turned completely red, and then she fell backwards onto the grass, looking unconscious. "Great, what did I do this time?" I ask no one in particular, helping Hinata along with her mask. I shouldn't but it is a little fun.

"Naruto, you may be a lot stronger, but you can be so dense sometimes." Ino called from the wall. I was half tempted to launch a fox head at her, but I didn't want to waste the chakra.

"Well, I better get her inside at the least." I said, picking her up, and putting her on my back, and wrapping my tail around her to make sure that she doesn't fall off.

"Just don't let her wake up while she is on your back!" Ino called.

"Sure, if I have that power, I will do it." I tell her in a sarcastic tone. What person could keep someone unconscious with their will alone? None could, so I might have a problem doing that. I walk inside, and make sure that no one is around, and then whisper "You heard the lady; you can't wake up on my back."

"Fuck you Naruto. You enjoyed making me have to pretend to faint." Hinata growled out.

"Maybe just a little." I told her with a grin on my face.

"I'll get back at you for that." She said to me a threat in her voice.

"In case you have forgotten, you are on my back. I could drop you at any time." I told her, some cheerfulness in my voice.

Suddenly, she smiled. It was a smile that told me she had a plan. I never like it when she has a plan that involves me. "Naruto-kun, suppose I really was like the mask I wore, what would happen if I was to wake up on your back?" She asked me.

"Let me think for a moment Hinata. I am guessing you would let off a quick shriek, and then smash your head into mine out of embarrassment, probably knocking you out again. Why?" I ask her.

I saw her grin. "You wouldn't." I said to her in a threatening voice.

She grinned again, and then she screamed "AIEEE!" Then smashed her head into the back of mine.

"ITA! KUSO!" I swore out loud. I listened, and I heard some laughing coming from outside. I felt Hinata body shake with laughter, however, she doesn't dare laugh until we are completely out of earshot. "That was completely uncalled for." I growled to her.

All I got in response was a small giggle. All I know is that breakfast had better be worth all of this. If it wasn't, well, I would just make it myself. "Father!" I heard a small voice cry from down the hall, running in our direction.

Well, at least today wasn't going to be all bad. "Father, why is Hinata-san on your back?" He asks, poking her once or twice.

"Son, you don't poke people when they are unconscious, you shake them violently. Haven't you ever seen it done? It goes something like this." I told him. Then I shook Hinata around on my back as though she were a rag. Somewhere in the shaking, I know I heard a growl. "See? That is how you do it." I told him, trying as hard as I could not to laugh. "Wait," I said a second after thinking. "When did you start addressing people with suffixes?"

"Wow father, thanks for the tip! Anyway, I came to call everyone to breakfast. Hey, did I miss your fight with this 'Negi' person?" He asked me.

"Son, it is pronounced 'Neji' and yes, you missed it." I told him.

Iruka punched the wall, and said "Damn it! Oh well, I have to go get everyone else, see you later dad!" He called, and then continued rushing down the hall to the others. He never did answer my question about the suffixes. Oh well, I would get him with the question later.

"He's gone." I said to no one in particular.

"Naruto-kun, you do know that that isn't how you wake someone up from being unconscious don't you?" Hinata growled at me.

"I know." I told her with a wide grin on my face. "I just wanted pay back for the skull incident." I told her.

"Naruto-kun, just take me back to my room so I can wake up in a couple minutes." She said to me in a threatening tone.

"Or what will you do princess?" I ask her.

"We could have another 'skull incident'." She said to me in a low voice.

"Next on our tour of the Hyuuga mansion, we have Hyuuga Hinata's room. It holds three people, a demon, a kid, and a princess. We accept donations and money. Or, we could always hire some thugs to beat it out of you. Either way works for us." I said in a tour guides style of talking.

Hinata giggled a little bit, not enough to be heard, but enough to let me know she appreciated the thought. Or, she was having some mental picture I didn't and got a kick out of it. Either way, I prefer her giggling than smashing her skull into mine. It hurts a little. Her smashing the skull that is, her giggling doesn't hurt that much. I think.

We made it to her room, and then I laid her down on her bed. I stood up, and then Hinata said "Do I get a good night kiss?"

"Hinata, you aren't going to sleep. Why should you get a kiss?" I ask her, turning around to leave.

"Naruto-kun? Could you come here for a second?" She asks me, in a weak sounding voice.

Great, I'm going to regret this. I turn around, and I see Hinata with puppy dog eyes, staring at me. "Please?" She said to me in a sweet voice.

I close my eyes, and think 'Don't look into her eyes. Don't look into her eyes.' Damn it, because I thought that, I have to. I hate my life sometimes. I open my eyes, and she still has puppy dog eyes on and a pout this time. "Fine, you can have your kiss." I tell her.

Her eyes lighten up, and she has a smile on now. Note to self, don't look Hinata in the face while she has puppy dog eyes and a pout on. I lean over her, and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Hinata." I told her, my voice full of sarcasm.

I start to pull my head back, when Hinata's hands shot up, and grabbed the back of my head. I jerked back, but Hinata had different ideas. She brought my head back to hers, and placed her lips on mine. Ok, I will admit I fought back as hard as a trained dog does his master, I didn't. But after the workout I just had, I was willing to bet that this tasted a lot better than breakfast could be. I wasn't going to tell Hinata that of course.

The kiss broke after a little while, and I admit, I wouldn't mind a second one. However, I wasn't going to ask for one, nor attempt to get one. Don't want her to know she has at least some small power over me. "That is a goodnight kiss Naruto-kun." Hinata told me a little breathless.

"Hinata, that wasn't a goodnight kiss. That is a kiss lovers give each other when they are going to have some 'fun.'" I told her. I noticed I was a little breathless as well.

"Naruto-kun, to me, that was a goodnight kiss. Do you want to see my Lovers kiss as you call it?" She asked me, and I saw some lust in her eyes.

All right, this is where I back away and act like a coward. By back away and act like a coward, I mean tell her no. If that was her 'goodnight' kiss just now, I was kind of scared of her 'lovers' kiss. "No Hinata, that's ok. Anyway, if I don't go down soon, they might start to think I am taking advantage of you." I told her.

"Would that really be a bad thing?" Hinata asked me.

"Let me think for a second Hinata. Yes, it would be a problem if your father thought I was taking advantage of you. I don't really need him to kick my ass." I told her, sarcasm evident in my voice. Sometimes, I wondered where her mind went.

She giggled, and then said "Naruto-kun, I didn't mean that. I meant, do you really think it would be a bad thing if you took advantage of me?"

I just stared at her, and I mean I stared. "Hinata, yes it would be a problem if I took advantage of you." I told her, my eyes still feeling wide. I wouldn't be surprised if they were as big as dinner plate's right about now.

"Are you sure about that?" Hinata asked me, running her hands down her body in a suggestive way. I looked her over, and her clothes seemed to be hugging her tighter than they were a moment ago. Her beige jacket didn't seem to cover as much any more; in fact, it seemed to want to open by itself, and let me see what was inside. Her pants seemed to have become a size smaller, hugging her shapely legs even tighter. I felt my breathing become a little more ragged, but not enough for her to notice.

I heard Hinata giggle, and then I looked at her face. She had a knowing smile on her face, and then told me "Naruto-kun, you are staring."

I felt my face go red, and then I said looking away. "Yes, I am positive that it would be a bad thing if I took advantage of you." I said. And it would be a really bad thing, for me. I heard her giggle again, and then I left her room.

Damn, when Hinata wanted to be, she could be more seductive in her own way than Prier in hers!

'I heard that kit.' Prier said in my mind.

God damn it…God, why me? 'I don't suppose you will let me off the hook?' I thought to Prier.

'Kit, I might let you off the hook. However, that comment is going to cost you.' Prier thought to me.

'It isn't going to be anything simple like you want me to go on a mission and kill people for your enjoyment is it?' I asked her.

'Kit, as punishment, tonight you will continue that dream sequence with Oturan.Enjoy.' Prier thought to me.

'Prier, you can be a cold-hearted bitch sometimes, you know that?' I thought to her.

'I know kit.' Prier thought to me, and I swore I heard laughter.

Well, I might as well go get some breakfast. I walk to the dining room, and I swear all heads turned to me when I walked in. I stood there for a second, and noticed no one was going back to their own conversations. They just…stared. I took a few side paces, and noticed all the heads follow me. I wondered what would happen if I used Kage Bunshin? Oh well, I could do the more direct approach I suppose. "What are you people staring at!" I growl out at them.

Suddenly, their heads whipped away, and they let loose such ridiculous questions and talk, such as 'How are you?' 'Nice weather we are having isn't it?' and 'I was on a mission you know, and a three headed dog met me in the forest right?' Kiba said that last one.

I looked at the food, and they had quite a bit of it. They had about five plates of scrambled eggs, four plates loaded with toast, ten pitchers of orange juice, three plates of hash browns, ten plates loaded with pancakes, and a few bottles of syrup around the table. However, I noticed that people kept giving me a glance every once in a while.

Damn it, I'm thinking about just grabbing a plate, and leaving. I don't really want to deal with all of this. Heck, the only one who didn't stare, and who seems to not really care was Shikamaru. But then again, he didn't really care about anything. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and said "N-N-Naruto-kun, we should find a place to sit and eat."

Now then, I have basically been on my own for over two years. I didn't sense or feel Hinata come up behind me. I did my standard response: I jumped high into the air, flipped, put chakra into my feet, stuck to the ceiling, and formed an ice spear in my hands. I looked down to see Hinata standing there. Her eyes were smiling, but her face was a little red, and apologetic. "Damn it Hinata, don't do that!" I yell at her.

I let the chakra slide away from my feet, and land where I was standing earlier. I was looking away from everyone though, and at Hinata. She was trying hard not to laugh. 3…2…1…Now. Everyone started laughing at me, especially Kiba. I even heard Shikamaru let off a laugh. I whip around at them, and I made my face as cold as possible. **"Happy to be your entertainment."** I growl out to all of them in my demon voice. Well, that shut them up.

"I might as well find a place to sit." I said, a sigh escaping my lips. I look around, and only saw two seats open, the seat reserved for Hinata right by her father, on his right side, Hanabi was on the left. And the seat right next to that one. I'm not allowed any more choices in my life am I? Oh well. "Come on Hinata." I said, wondering what twisted guy wanted to mess up my life so badly. I swear if I ever meet my real father, I was going to slap him for letting this all happen to me.

We sat down, right next to Hiashi, well, I was right next to Hinata, but that is beside the point. No one was eating, so I was assuming that we had to wait for something. So, I decided to wait with everyone else. Right next to me was Shikamaru, and for that I, I was grateful. He was someone who wouldn't ask many questions. However, the downside, he will catch anything I didn't want him to hear. Stupid guy with over 200 I.Q. is too smart for his own good sometimes.

"Hey Shikamaru, word has been pretty closemouthed around here. Exactly what happened?" I asked him.

"I'm going to assume you want details on the Hokage and what has been going on, correct?" He asked me in a bored tone. Yeah, too smart for his own good.

"Yes I would." I told him.

"This is so troublesome. In a nutshell, Sasuke left us for Orochimaru, a sannin called Jiraiya got Tsunade to be the next Hokage, we are at war with the sound village, we are watching our borders for any other country that wants to attack us, people like you are doing suicide missions, and people like me are being the strategists for the front lines. Like I said, troublesome." He said.

"Shikamaru, I believe that that is the longest you have ever spoken to me." I told him, pulling out a stopwatch. "Hey, what do you know, that was ten seconds longer than your previous record." I told him.

"You were timing how long I was speaking to you?" Shikamaru said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, when you are me, you get some strange hobbies." I told him. Then I thought about my two other hobbies, pulling pranks, and taking care of plants. Yeah, I have some strange hobbies.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

I put my head close to Hinata's and then whispered to her "What are we waiting for?"

Hinata quietly murmured "We are waiting for the other guests to start eating. My family has a custom, if we have guests, we let them eat first. So, we have to wait for everyone to begin eating."

"Then why aren't they eating?" I ask her in a whisper.

"I'm guessing they expect us to get food first." She whispered to me.

So, we might be here a while. Just great. I need something to do. Maybe I could take some syrup, my fork, and a pancake, rig up the plate…NO! No pranks. I don't need to do anything like that. I could count the ceiling tiles, count the second until someone gets hungry enough to start grabbing, but do not pull a prank!

However, I am starting to get bored. I'm also getting hungry. I swear, if someone doesn't grab food soon, I am just going to grab a pancake, some hash browns, put the hash browns on the pancake, and smother it all in syrup. Will someone just grab something to eat already!

Wait, I saw movement! I looked out of the corner of my eye, and saw Sakura grab the plate of scrambled eggs. In fact, when I look around with my eyes, everyone is eyeing her. Uh-oh, don't reach for food after she puts some on her plate. I whisper to Hinata "Don't grab food right after she puts some on her plate!"

"Why not Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked me in a whisper.

"Hinata, just trust me on this ok?" I whisper to her.

"All right Naruto-kun, but I still don't see why." Hinata said with some doubt in her eyes.

"You will see why." I told her.

Sakura got a scoop, and put it into some scrambled eggs, lifted them up, and plopped some on her plate. Then, all Hell broke loose. Three people grabbed the plate with the pancakes at once: Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was smart enough to let go, but Chouji and Ino tugged on it, until it slipped from both of their hands, and flew into the air. At the same time, Lee tugged violently on the eggs in Sakura's hands, and sent them flying across the table, and into Kiba's face. Shino backed away from the table, like every other smart person there. Basically, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Hiashi, Shikamaru, and myself backed away. We need more smart people. Hanabi was sporting a nice maple syrup look though.

I suppose this is what a food fight looks like, food flying everywhere, and people like me dodging it. I ducked really quickly, those eggs came too close for me to like. I rolled to the right, as a hash brown flew by my head. Hiashi and Neji were using that 'kaitan' move, so they didn't have to worry about food. Shino had bugs surrounding him, keeping all the food away. That and I think the bugs like the free food. Shikamaru was using his chair as a shield. Hinata however, was the smartest of all of us: she just left the room. When you think about it, it makes the rest of us look like idiots.

I jumped into the air, and split my legs a little, as a fork goes flying in between them. I saw a pancake come flying at my face, so I grabbed it. "Hey Kiba, your dog has more brains than you!" I yelled at him. He had a bottle of maple syrup in his hands.

"What did you say Naruto!" He screamed at me, and then whipped the maple syrup in his hands at me.

I caught the syrup, spread it all over the pancake, rolled up the pancake into a tortilla, and then started to eat it. Wow, it tasted better than I thought it would. I licked my fingers a little after I finished it, and then I grabbed a hash brown out of the air. It tasted pretty good as well. However, I am getting out of here. I roll out of the room, Shikamaru and Shino tailing me. We get out of there, and I am huffing a bit. It can be a little tiring to dodge and eat at the same time.

"I am never coming here to eat with everyone again. It is too troublesome." Shikamaru said a little out of breathe.

"Same." Was all Shino said. If it wasn't for the fact that I basically live here, I would agree with them. However, I would have to hope lunch and dinner wasn't anything like this.

"So, what have you two been up to while I was gone?" I ask them, leaning against the wall.

"Troublesome stuff." Shikamaru said with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't ask." Shino told me.

So, I wasn't going to learn anything. Well, there go all chances of getting information. "Well, I suppose I will see you guys later." I told them, going to search for Hinata. I wouldn't be a very good bodyguard if I let her stay out of my sight too long.

I took off down the hallway; however, it was a little harder to track Hinata than usual. After all, I think some syrup got in my nose because I can't smell anything but maple syrup, and hearing isn't too reliable because I could mistake anyone's footsteps for hers, so it was out of the question.

Great, I just started yesterday, and I find out I make a horrible bodyguard. Well, depends on how much being able to see the person your guarding matters. I was guessing this was important, so I might have a problem. I saw another Hyuuga walking through the hallway, a forehead protector over their forehead. So, she wasn't main branch, but she might have some information. "Hey! Excuse me, do you know where Hyuuga Hinata is?" I ask her.

"Well, Naruto-san, aren't we a little rude?" She told me in an important sounding voice.

"What did I do?" I asked her. She wasn't going to cooperate at all was she?

"Well, you just came up to me, and then asked me a question! You didn't ask me my name or anything, just asked me as though you deserved the answer." She told me in the same all-important voice of hers.

I don't deserve to know where the person I am protecting is? Well, these people really need to get their priorities straight. However, I will play her game. "Ok miss, what is your name, and may I please have the whereabouts of Hyuuga Hinata of the Main Branch family?" I ask her, giving a flourishing bow.

"See, isn't that better?" She said to me. I think it was about as better as kerosene instead of water for putting out fires. But that's just what I think. "Now then, I am Hyuuga Tsugaru, and Hyuuga Hinata went down this hallway to her room to take a shower. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be off." She said to me, and then walked away.

Not my favorite person in the world, but not the worst I have seen. So, she was one of the people I didn't have to get to know, so I was a little grateful to God for that. Now if only he would get rid of Prier and Oturan for me, then I might have a better life. **'Kit, shut up.'** Prier thought to me. It was a nice piece of advice, so I probably would. For now anyways.

I went to Hinata's room, and opened the door. Well, Hinata was dressed at least, and it was really easy to tell she had taken a shower. She still had some water droplets in her hair, and her skin still had a semi-wet sheen to it. She also had her regular clothes on, so nothing to worry about. She was facing the opposite direction I was, so she didn't see me. "So, did you enjoy the food fight?" I asked her.

She whipped around in a fighting stance. Well, until she saw me, and then she let it drop. "Naruto-kun, don't scare me like that." She said in a sigh.

"You did it to me, in front of everyone else I might add, so I don't see any problem with doing it to you." I told her, grabbing a kunai pouch from her dresser. "While you and every other Hyuuga are busy reading up on politics, or whatever you are doing, I will be training. Come get me when you are done, I have to talk to you later." I told her, walking off to the training ground.

(Time skip. I'm too lazy to do a training scene.)

Geez, I think I destroyed too many kunai. I lost about ten to the wall; they were embedded too far to get them out without destroying them. A couple were broken in half from another kunai hitting them. Also, I learned, never take your anger out on a tree. Too many splinters in your fist for me to like, and it took about twenty minutes to get them all out.

"Father, that looked like it hurt." My son said from the wall, giggling.

"What hurt, me getting splinters in my fist, the one misfire on a kunai that embedded itself in my arm, or the ice spear incident?" I asked him.

"All three." He said to me.

"Well, guess what? All three of them did hurt." I told him.

"Father, you also have a message." My son told me.

A message? Who could it be from? "Son, who is it from?" I ask him.

He jumped off the wall, and pulled a scroll out of his pocket. "It is from some young beautiful woman who calls herself the 'Hokage.' If you ask me father, I think it was a secret admirer." He said to me, handing me the scroll.

Well, I would find it a bit disturbing if she did admire me. I don't know if it is just me, but a really old lady getting the hots for me? Just a little disturbing. I opened the scroll, and it said

-Demon of Konoha

I require your presence in the Hokage tower right away. You need to bring Hyuuga Hinata with you as well. I expect you two here ASAP! If you two aren't here by lunch time, I am going to do something you will regret.

- Tsunade, the Hokage.

Great, I have a nickname now. Well, I suppose it gives more respect than 'kit' so I would let it slide. "Iruka, I have to go. See you later." I said to him, dashing off into the complex Hyuuga mansion.

I found Hinata walking to the training grounds, and I intercepted her. "Hinata, the Hokage needs us ASAP, we have to get going." I told her.

"Are you sure she means us Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked me.

I handed her the scroll, and let her read it. She read it pretty fast, or she just skimmed it. Either way, she knew I wasn't lying, so we were off. We got to the tower, in about five minutes. Hinata had to challenge me to a race about halfway in-between our way, and I couldn't refuse. I won, but only because I tripped her with my tail near the finish line. Cheap I know, but I do have my pride. I think I twisted her ankle though; she seemed to have a little harder time walking than before. She wasn't complaining, so I had no way to verify that.

We made it to the Hokage's office, and I was a little surprised not to find her asleep. So, it was a little important I was guessing. "Good, you two made it on time." She said, sitting down.

"If you wanted, we could be late." I told her my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up smartass." Tsunade said to me. "Anyway, I need you two for a mission."

"Really Oba-chan?" I said in a mock surprised voice. "And here I thought you wanted to have tea with us."

"Listen you," Tsunade said in a threatening voice "Either shut up and listen, or I will send you to the academy for re-training, do I make myself clear?" She said to me.

"Good going Oba-chan!" I exclaimed. "Scare the children by putting me in their class, which is the perfect thing to do!"

Tsunade put her hand to her forehead, and then sighed out "Don't kill him until you don't need him. Don't kill him until you don't need him. Anyway, I need you two to go to the cloud country, and get a document from them. It is a peace document saying that they won't attack us."

"Hokage-sama," Hinata said to her "If it is just a retrieval mission, why are you sending two of us?"

"Yeah Oba-chan, I'm pretty sure that I signed up for what you called 'suicidal mission' not peaceful ones." I said to her.

"Who said it was going to be peaceful?" Tsunade said to us.

"What is going to make this mission interesting?" I asked her, a little wonder in my voice.

Tsunade grinned. "You see, the Cloud shinobi don't know we are at peace yet. The Cloud country top people said they wouldn't tell them, and for every shinobi that attacks you, we get 100,000 yen."

"W-W-Wait a second!" Hinata exclaimed in a timid voice. "Why would they pay you for every shinobi that attacks us?"

"Their leader lost a bet to me, so he had to agree to this." Tsunade said.

"I suppose that is why I am bringing Hinata along?" I asked her.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked me.

"Hinata, the cloud wants the Byakugan very badly. Any Shinobi who can retrieve it from a Hyuuga will undoubtedly be raised to one of honor, and get lots of money. So, Oba-chan, you are planning on using Hinata as bait aren't you?" I asked her.

"In a nutshell, yes that is it." Tsunade said to me. "However, she is also going with you to stop you from killing anyone important."

"Well nice to see you have complete confidence in me." I said in a dry voice.

"You two move out tomorrow, dismissed!" She yelled.

I left; I didn't want to stay around. Hinata came with me. "So Hinata, what is it like to be bait?" I ask her.

"Naruto-kun, shut up." She told me in a bland voice.

Well, wasn't she being a good conversationalist? "Anyway, Hinata, I am going to give you a sample of the training you will have with me tonight. Be at the training grounds at around eleven P.M., can you do that?"

"I can be there Naruto-kun." Hinata said to me.

Good, but I was going to put her through Hell during the training. After all, I don't play favorites, and I bet that Hinata might give me a small challenge anyways. I was going to have fun tonight…

(Time skip. No one really did much besides their usual daily routines. So, I'll just skip to the training with Hinata. Yes people, I am a lazy bastard.)

Hinata was a little late. It was about ten after eleven, and she still hasn't shown. Well, if she wasn't going to show, I would just have to make another training session twice as hard. Well, today was only a sample as well, so it doesn't matter. Wait, I smell something. It has the smell of wet metal, and it is coming closer. It is coming closer too quickly for it to be anything but unfriendly!

I roll to the side, as a kunai embeds itself into the tree behind me. "Hinata, that was a nice try. However, you shouldn't take a shower before you come training, you are only going to get sweaty afterwards you know." I said to no one in particular.

"Nice to see your skills haven't diminished." She said, appearing in front of me.

I wasn't surprised, I expected people to pick up new tricks while I was away. "Hinata, why would I get worse when I am training?" I asked her.

"You would be surprised Naruto-kun, I have seen people do worse after a training session." She told me.

"Yeah, but I am not like other people." I told her.

"That is true Naruto-kun." Hinata said to me. "Naruto-kun, may I ask you a favor?" She asked me.

What harm could there be? "Depends on what the favor is." I told her.

"Naruto-kun, do you mind if I touch your ears and tail?" She asked me.

"Hinata, didn't you touch them enough while I was in quarantine?" I asked her.

"Naruto-kun, it has been three years first off, and second off, I only touched your ears n there. I want to pet your tail more than anything." She told me, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hinata, I could care less about you touching my ears; however, you aren't touching my tail. It is off limits." I told her.

"Please Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, giving me a puppy dog face.

Even though it worked last time, I know what will happen if she strokes my tail. So, I don't exactly want her to learn about that particular effect. Something tells me it would be hazardous to my health. "No Hinata. It is o-ITA!" I yelled suddenly, holding my jaw.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked me in a worried voice.

I massaged my mouth, and then I replied to her "Hinata, I am okay. However, having fangs and accidentally biting your tongue can really hurt."

Hinata stared at me for a second, and then started giggling. "Naruto-kun, you are so funny sometimes."

"Glad to be your entertainment." I told her dryly. For being someone who is a half demon, you would think that I would scare people more than I do. However, I seem to be better at making them laugh. What is this world coming to? **'With you being in it, Kami-sama only knows.'** Prier thought to me. 'Thank you for your support.' I thought to her. She only laughed, and the disappeared from my mind.

"So, I am allowed to touch your ears?" Hinata said seeking my permission.

I was going to have to find out what females saw in my tail and ears. Males leave me alone; it's always the females I have to worry about. "Fine Hinata, you can touch the ears." I said, sighing as I said it. I really had to find out what the fetish was all about. Hinata gave a squeal of delight, and proceeded to pet my ears. Well, I could think of worse things, so I didn't really mind. At least she didn't handle them roughly like some kind of indestructible steel bar. Some women did that to animals, so I felt sorry for them.

Wait a second, something doesn't feel right about Hinata petting my ears. However, I couldn't figure out what…Wait…she has only one hand on my ears. Where was her other hand? Oh shit! I whip my tail away from where it was, but I was a little too late. She had a firm grasp on my tail, this wasn't good. "What part of 'only the ears' couldn't you understand?" I ask her, hoping she doesn't begin to stroke my tail. That would be a very bad thing.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but it looks so cute, and it feels like silk." Hinata said, admiring my tail. She didn't stroke it, but she did pass it from hand to hand, getting a feel for it. I was sweating, I felt the temperature in my body rise, and I really hoped that nothing serious happened.

"All right Hinata, you have touched my tail, now if you will kindly let go of it, we need to start training." I told her, trying to keep my voice as neutral as possible.

"Fine Naruto-kun, just as soon as I pet your tail." Hinata said holding my tail with one hand, while her other hand moved closer.

I could already tell that this wasn't going to end well. I just hoped that I somehow rid myself of what happened when an attractive woman rubbed my tail. I doubted I did, I didn't have that kind of luck, but right now, it is my only hope. Please, if there is a God, stop this somehow, I beg of you. Then, Hinata's hand stroked across my tail.

Electricity raced through my body, my back stiffened, my eyes shot as wide open as they could go, my breathing became ragged and uncontrolled, and it felt good. Well, I knew it, there wasn't a God. Hinata noticed this of course, and was a little curious. "Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked me, a little concerned. Concern for me, or at the possibility of finding something out about me, I didn't know.

"Hinata," I said, my voice still a little ragged, "I'll be ok, let's just get on with training." I really hoped that she didn't notice when I reacted like that. If she did, she will find out, and undoubtedly take advantage of this later. Heck Prier does it, why wouldn't Hinata?

"Naruto-kun, are you sure you are ok? You sound a little like a wounded animal." Hinata said to me, a little concern in her voice.

I'll be ok, as soon as you stop rubbing my tail. I wouldn't tell her that, because she would figure it out right away of course. "Hinata, we will be fine. This is only a sample of the training you will be getting from me. I don't want one of us to get hurt seriously the day before our mission." I told her. I had better control of my voice right now, so it would be a little easier.

"Well Naruto-kun, if you say so." She said, dropping my tail. I quickly, maybe a little too quickly, wrapped it around my body so it was harder to grab.

"All right Hinata, I am going to train you to fight without the Jyuuken style." I told her.

"Naruto-kun, most of my moves involve the Jyuuken style." Hinata told me.

"All right Hinata hit me with a Jyuuken." I told her. She quickly unfurled her hand, and struck me in the shoulder. She had activated her Byakugan quickly, I almost didn't see it. However, she saw what I wanted her to see. My chakra absorbed hers, and rendered the strike useless. Well, I shouldn't say useless, it still hurt, but it was supposed to immobilize my arm. So, it couldn't be nearly as effective against me as it would a normal person.

"As you can see Hinata, Jyuuken isn't that effective against me. I know you noticed something strange when Neji didn't take me down that easily. So, this is your answer. So, there is a possibility that someone else is resistant to it, so we have to prepare you just in case." I told her.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think I can change styles. Even if I tried as hard as I could, it would be difficult at best for me to change my stances. Then, I would have to make sure that I don't accidentally enter the wrong stance for a move. Don't you think that it might be a little hectic?" She asked me.

"Hinata, who said anything about teaching you stances and stuff?" I asked her.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked me, a little curious.

"Hinata, I am going to teach you a fighting style using only your feet and legs." I told her. Her mouth dropped, and she just stared at me.

"Only my feet?" She said, in a weak excited voice. "Is that even possible?"

"I don't know, we are about to find out." I told her.

"You mean you never tried this out before?" She asked me.

"Nope." I told her. "I am going to teach you it while learning it myself. This is going to be an interesting training session, you agree?" I asked her.

"It is going to be strange is what it is." Hinata muttered under her breath.

"Hinata, I have fox ears. I heard that." I told her. She had the decency to blush a pretty shade of pink, which looked really good in the moonlights glow.

"Well, we might as well get on with it." I told her, brining out four fifty pound weights.

"Where did you get those Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked me.

"Here is one rule you must follow: Never ask me where I got things." I told her. I put two of the weights on each of my feet. I motioned to her, and she did the same. "Now Hinata, we are going to do back flips, spins, and the whole enchilada to get used to these weights on our feet."

"Naruto-kun, what is an enchilada?" Hinata asked me.

"I have no idea. I heard someone use that saying my travels, so I decided to use it. Sounds like some kind of gold mine or something. Anyway, we have to work." I told her, starting.

(Skip. No one cares if I skip training right?)

Well, my legs were pretty sore. My thighs hurt. I also think I pulled a muscle. I was panting heavily, and the only comforting thought, was that Hinata had dropped about thirty minutes before I did. "Naruto-kun," Hinata said, panting "Where do you get that much stamina?" She asked me, and then she took a big gulp of air.

"I don't know Hinata. I think that it comes from having to run from assassins at a young age, but I am not positive." I told her. It might have something to do with the demon inside of me, but that was also a guess. "Well Hinata, lets call it a day. Take off the weights; we begin the serious training when we get back from the mission." I told her, taking my weights off.

Maybe putting weights on the bottom of your feet for kicks isn't the smartest. You have to hold more than fifty pounds per leg, because of the balance issue you have. Oh well, at least I will be able to walk across a really skinny beam over a house at some point in my life. Yeah, like I will ever need to do that. I will be glad when tomorrow comes; I get to deal with my anger on some cloud-nin. Again.

Suddenly, I felt some cool hands wrap around my tail, and I froze. No one else even bothered us, so it could only be one person. "Hinata, do you mind I ask why you have your hands wrapped around my tail?" I asked her, a little nervous. I tried to hide the nervousness from my voice, but I don't know if I succeeded.

"Just testing a theory I have Naruto-kun." Hinata said, and then she stroked my tail. Carnal feeling raced through my body, I straightened upright, and I started to breathe heavily again. Hinata just giggled. "I was right. Naruto-kun, you feel pleasure when a woman rubs your tail, am I correct?" She asked me, her face a couple inches away from mine.

"No Hinata, it sends enough pain through me that I arch my back and gasp. It only happens when someone rubs it as well. I can smash rocks, trees, people, and anything else, but it is really painful when someone rubs it." I told her. I hoped the bluff worked.

Hinata stroked my tail again, and when my back arched, she thrust her lips to mine, and sent her tongue into my mouth. I didn't have any time to react, and then she pulled away a little later. "What the Hell!" I said, when I got my breathe back.

Hinata placed two of her fingers on her lips, and then looked at me. "Naruto-kun, you are a liar." She said to me, so I knew that she knows about my tail. Damn it, why couldn't I have a simple life?

"So you going to use my tail to black mail me I am guessing?" I asked her.

"You hit it right on the head." She said with a grin. "However, it won't be as bad as you think."

Right, Having Hinata control my life by having a secret I don't need the world knowing. Right, it will be all right. Damn it, I am completely screwed. "What do you want Hinata?" I ask her, my voice sounding like someone hit me with a club.

"I want you to sleep with your arms around me." She told me.

"And if someone walks into the room?" I ask her.

She came closer to me, and threw her arms around my neck. "Who said we were going inside Naruto-kun?" Hinata said to me.

I just stared at her. Did she mean that we were staying outside? It was a little cold out here, I wanted to go inside! "Hinata, you can't mean that we are sleeping outside!" I exclaimed.

She grinned again. "You are serious aren't you?" I asked her, a little hopelessness in my voice. She nodded her head. "Hinata, it isn't exactly a warm night outside." I told her, my voice flat.

"Naruto-kun, why do you think that I want you to wrap your arms around me? I have a jacket, but I don't want to be cold. So, I plan to use you as a source of heat." She told me, and then she laid down.

I just stared at her. She wasn't serious right? In a couple seconds, she would jump up, and say 'got you!' or something like that right? Right? However, after a couple more seconds, Hinata growled out "Naruto-kun, it is getting cold. Are you coming here or not?" Great, she was serious. Either I do this, and be cold for a night, or she tells everyone I know about my tail. Well, this was a no-brainer.

I laid down next to her, and told her "Hinata, lift your head for a second." She obeyed, and I slid my tail under her head and mine, to act as a pillow.

"Naruto-kun, won't that hurt your tail?" She said a little worried about me.

"Hinata, this tail can crush rock, and smack away steel. It should be strong enough to support two heads." I told her. She laid down on it, and then wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped mine around her, and noticed it was considerably warmer. Well, I have to deal with this, or let the world know my secret. Whichever I felt like. **'Kit, just telling you, I am taking notes. She is pretty good.'** Prier thought to me. Then, I heard Prier giggle, and then she thought to me **'Sweet dreams kit.'** And then I remembered I had to see Oturan tonight.

'Prier, for a demon that is, well, I don't know your age, but you have to be very old compared to me, you are taking notes from a human woman that is fifteen years old. Don't you think that that is a little sad?' I thought to her.

Prier giggled a little bit, and then thought to me **'Kit, to take you down, I am willing to see how another woman seduces men to get them. She doesn't do a direct approach like I do; she is slowly working her way up to you. It seems to be working as well.'**

'Prier, if you think that she is going to have sex with me, you are mistaken.' I thought to her. 'I don't plan on having sex with any women, much less a woman that I care about in my own way. I will give my life for Hinata, but then again I don't know if I should be allowed to live either. So, I really don't have a problem throwing my life away. What makes you think her method is working anyway?' I asked her.

It didn't take her long to respond. **'Kit, look at the position you are in. If this isn't her working her way up, I don't really know what is. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to sleep. Pleasant dreams or, I should say nightmares I suppose.'** Then Prier laughed, and retreated back to her room, or wherever she went. My life still sucks.

(Dream sequence)

I was running down the hall of the Hyuuga mansion. Well, let me correct that statement, Oturan was running down the halls of the Hyuuga mansion. He had a twisted grin on his face, hic claws were drenched in blood, and every once in a while, a maniacal laugh would start to bubble in his throat. He stopped once in the entire run, and that was to look directly at me. He let off an evil grin, turned around again, and then rushed down the hall again.

He knows he had caused too much noise, there is no way the people of Konoha didn't see or hear at this point, the destruction of the Hyuuga manor. "Uzumaki-teme!" A young voice screamed at me from behind. Oturan turned around, and Hanabi stood there, acting as though nothing could hurt her. "Damn it Hanabi, run!" I screamed at her. Like everyone else in this dream though, she couldn't hear me.

Oturan slowly walked up to her, a lingering stride to remember this moment. He got right up in her face, and lifted one of his claws. Hanabi grinned, and suddenly rushed forward, and pinned an exploding tag to his jacket! **"The Hell!" **Oturan screamed out, as Hanabi jumped away, while he threw off his jacket. It was a short fuse exploding tag or something, but the jacket exploded a couple feet away from his face. This sent him backwards, just as Hanabi called out "Jyuuken: Divination Field Sixty Four Strikes!"

I was going to have to find out why they always called out the name of the move. Was it some secret requirement, or did they just like to announce it to their opponent? Either way, I do have to admit, seeing Oturan get hit by that move brought a feeling of satisfaction to me.

"Two strikes!" Hanabi called, slamming her fingers into him two times.

"Four strikes!" She called again, slamming her fingers into him four times this time.

"Eight strikes!" She hollered, slamming her fingers into his body even more.

"Sixteen strikes!" She was bellowing now, as her hands slammed into him sixteen more times.

"Thirty two strikes!" Yeah, I was really starting to like that move more and more.

"Sixty four strikes!" She finished, slamming her fingers all over his body again. I must say, I never thought I would enjoy watching myself get hit by that move.

However, Oturan was built like me, so I knew he would just stand up. So, he did what I expected him to do. **"Hey gaki, that hurt."** Oturan called to her. He rushed in front of her, and shoulder tackled her into the wall. He whipped his tail around, and wrapped it around her arms. That would get rid of her Jyuuken abilities.

Great, nothing like seeing someone you know a little die right in front of your eyes. She wasn't the greatest person to me, but I couldn't say I hated her. I rather enjoyed our little insult matches. Oturan lifted his right claw, only to get sent flying across the hall. He whipped his head up after recovering, and saw Hiashi standing there with his palm outstretched. It didn't take a genius to figure out who struck Oturan.

"Uzumaki-san, I'm going to have to stop you now." Hiashi said, settling into the same stance I saw Neji and Hanabi get into. I wasn't really surprised. He rushed forward, and tehn time seemed to slow down. Great, did these people have any original moves? "Jyuuken: Divination Field One Hundred and Twenty Eight Strikes!" Well, the name was a little different.

"Two strikes!" Yeah I have seen it.

"Four strikes!" A little more painful, I admit that much. Well, it looked it anyway.

"Eight strikes!" It looked like Oturan was going to go flying.

"Sixteen strikes!" I think he lifted off the air with that one.

"Thirty two strikes!" Yeah, Oturan definitely lifted off the ground with that one.

"Sixty four strikes!" Ok, he went flying. Right at Hanabi I might add. She spun, and a shield formed around her, the legendary kaitan. Oturan slammed into it, and seemed like he was going to go flying forward. However, Hiashi appeared in front of him.

"One hundred and Twenty Eight Strikes!" He bellowed. His fingers moved faster than before, and ever hit sent Oturan back into the kaitan; Hanabi just pumped more chakra into it to keep it going. After his final strike, Hiashi spun around, and formed his own kaitan. Oturan got crushed in between the two kaitans, and the guy screamed in pain.

I almost feel sorry for him, that does look painful. The two quit with the kaitans, and I could tell right away that Oturan was knocked out. He had burn marks where the chakra was the strongest, and some of his clothes were shredded. A team of Ninja came inside, and carted him off to some unknown destination. Well, wherever it was, he got what he deserved.

(Dream sequence end)

That wasn't the worst I have seen. That much was certain, but I am a little surprised to see Oturan lose. I expected him to make himself some sort of God in my dreams. Well, my nightmares. Anyway, now it was time for me to make some breakfast. Well, it might be easier if I didn't have a weight on me. I tried to lift the weight up, and it was actually pretty light. Wait…That's right, I slept right next to Hinata outside. Well, that would explain why my tail was a little sore, we used it as a pillow.

Great, now I lifted her up. She would be a little pissed if she woke up without me, I was sure of that. But I really wanted some breakfast. Well, I could always carry her and hope I don't run into anyone. Well, it wasn't a plan you would hear a genius come up with, but it will do for now.

I lifted her onto my back, curled my tail around her body, and then started to walk down the halls. The problem would be finding the kitchen; I knew I should have found the location of it early on. That and I think I hear footsteps. "Uzumaki-san, what do you think you are doing with my daughter on your back?" Yeah, I definitely heard footsteps. To be more specific, Hyuuga Hiashi's footsteps.

"I over trained her, so she fell asleep outside. I had no idea what to do, so I watched over her from a tree. She seemed a little cold, but other than that, it was ok." I told him.

"If you say so Uzumaki-san." He said, walking by me. His arm whipped up, and grabbed the front of my jacket, and then gave me a threatening glare. "If I find out you are lying to me, and took advantage of her, I am going to make your life living Hell. Do you understand me?"

Well, I could say no, and get my ass kicked all over the Hyuuga manor. Or, I could say the truth, and not get my ass handed to me. Such a tough decision. "Sure thing Hiashi!" Is aid, and I heard the panic in my own voice.

"Very good." He said with a pleasant smile, and then he continued to walk down the hallway.

When he left, I exhaled all the breathe I was holding in. I didn't even know I was holding it in! Hiashi could be plain scary when he wanted to be. Wait…Damn it, I should have asked him for directions to the kitchen. I really have to stop being scared of a father wrath, but I doubt I will get over that. Something about a fathers rage scares me more than any enemy ninja could.

"I don't suppose that you did take advantage of me, did you?" Hinata whispered from my back.

"Of course I didn't Hinata." I said. "Wait, when did you wake up?" I asked her.

"I woke up when you lifted me onto your back. I was comftorable, so I didn't bother to tell you." Hinata said to me.

"Right." I said. Then I pulled my tail away, and my arms and she fell to the floor. She barely put her feet out in time. She staggered a little bit, but other than that, she was ok.

"That was mean Naruto-kun." Hinata said to me in a putting voice.

"So was hitching a ride on me for free. But that didn't stop you, did it?" I asked her.

She just gave a sheepish grin. "Oh yeah, Naruto-kun, we have to be off on our mission." Hinata said to me matter of fact voice.

"So, you go tell your father, I'll go make us some breakfast." I told her.

"Naruto-kun, how about we switch? I haven't made breakfast in a while, so I might be a little lacking in that area. You go tell my father that we are going on a mission." She told me, and then she bolted for what I assumed was the kitchen.

Well, she kind of didn't give me a choice, so I suppose I will have to go tell Hiashi. Personally, I think that she just didn't want to tell her father, she wanted me to get yelled at, or something. But, she didn't give me a choice, so I might as well g find Hiashi. I took off down the hallway I saw him go down. It was really easy to find him, he was the only guy walking down the hallway.

"Hiashi!" I called out, waving my hand like a moron. Why did I wave it, to get his attention? I am the only guy down this hallway, how could he miss me!

"Good thinking Naruto, if you didn't wave your hand, I probably would have never been able to find you!" Hiashi said to me in a mock excited voice, and then he let out a laugh. As clan head, I suppose he gets his laughs wherever he can. The job looks a little stressful.

"Thanks for the comment." I told him, my voice a little bland. "Anyway, Hiashi, I forgot to tell you. Hinata and I have a mission today. We might be gone a week or two, so sorry if it seems a little sudden." I told him.

"You mean the mission with the Cloud country?" He asked me.

"Yes, that one. Wait, how did you know about it?" I asked him.

"The Hokage told me about it. I was about to scream at her for sending Hinata to the Cloud village, but then she told me you were going with her. I suppose it is the best I can do for now. That, and if I denied the mission, more of the Hyuuga clan would be against her becoming the heir, so I had to let it go." He told me.

"Oh, well, that makes this a lot easier. Anyway, Hinata and I are leaving right away. See you later Hiashi. Also, don't worry. I will make sure I die before anyone can hurt her." I told him. Ok, it was a half lie. She wouldn't be happy with me if she couldn't fight, so I was going to let her, and she was probably going to get hurt. However, I will die before her, that much is certain.

Wait, I smell food. It smells really good as well. It is coming from this direction. I walked toward the smell, kind in a zombie like state. Whoever the cook of this manor was, he or she was pretty good. Maybe I should ask whoever it is to teach me some recipes. Well, it didn't take me long to find the food, and the cook. I was going to have to ask Hinata when she learned too cook in this place, it seems like you would have a really hard time getting some free time in this place.

"Naruto-kun, I hope you enjoy rice, dango, and some ramen." She told me in a pleased voice. Yeah, like you had to tell me to enjoy ramen.

"Itedakimasu!" I said, and then I ate. Wow, I didn't know you could have pork and miso ramen at the same time. I finished, and it was a great meal. I saw Hinata focus more on the dango than anything else though. So, I was guessing that was one of her favorite foods. "Well Hinata, we have to be off." I told her.

"Hai." She told me, and then we set off for Cloud Country.

(Time skip. Wow, a lot of these in this chapter. But, I don't exactly want to talk about their travels, so I am going straight to a village in the Cloud country. If anyone doesn't like me because of it, go read a different fic.)

"Naruto-kun, it is getting dark out. We are also getting into a village with Cloud shinobi in it. Shouldn't we break here?" Hinata asked me.

"Hinata, we are going to sleep in an inn. My tail is starting to hurt from being a pillow all this time, and I am sick of seeping in Wayward Pines." I told her, walking into the village.

"Naruto-kun, why are we going to sleep in a village that has cloud-nin in it? Anyone can tell that I am a Hyuuga." She said to me.

"Hinata, only two kinds of people walk into an enemy's country without disguises: Fools, and really strong people. I look, and am a demon, so I don't think they will think we are fools. Anyway, we took of our forehead protectors, so they won't attack us right away." I told her. "Now, all we need is a good story to tell them why we are here."

"Naruto-kun, don't worry, I already have a story ready." Hinata said to me.

"What kind of story?" I ask her.

She placed two of her fingers on my lips, and then said "That is for me to know, and for you to find out." She said with a grin on her face. Yeah, it was going to be something I regretted. But, what the hey, let her have her fun.

It didn't take us long to find an inn, heck, there was one right in the entrance of the village. A couple people stared at us. Well, I couldn't blame them; they saw a demon, and a Hyuuga walking side by side telling each other idle banter. Yeah, I would probably stare as well.

We walked into the inn, and Hinata began telling her story, and I regretted letting her tell one. "Excuse me miss." Hinata said, getting the desk clerks attention. "We would like a room." She told her.

"I'm sorry miss, we only have one room right now, and you will have to find business somewhere else." She said, eyeing me.

"That's ok, we are married." Hinata told her.

Ok, I was expecting something like that. However, I saw the desk clerks eyes bulge. I had to resist from laughing. "Um…miss, you do know he isn't…human right?" She asked Hinata, as though I had possessed her.

"I know that." Hinata told her.

"Umm…Why would you marry him?" The desk clerk asked, looking me over. A couple people in the waiting room were staring at us.

"He is actually a pretty nice guy." Hinata told her. Then Hinata leaned closer, and then whispered to the desk clerk "Actually, he is one of the best lays I have had. Do you know what he can do with that tail?"

I saw the desk clerks face go a deep scarlet shade of red. "So, can we have a room?" Hinata asked her.

"S-Sure thing…" The desk clerk said, after Hinata handed her money, and she gave Hinata a key, she looked me over again. I wagged my tail in a suggestive way, and her face turned scarlet again. I walked with Hinata, and followed her to our room.

"Well I was sort of expecting a story along those lines. Now, what was that about what I can do with my tail?" I asked her.

Hinata's face turned pinkish, and then she said "Hey, I'm allowed to dream aren't I?"

"Yeah, but do you have to tell other about it? I am probably going to become known in Cloud country, and not for being able to kick ass." I told her.

"Well, here we are." Hinata said suddenly, and she opened the door.

The place wasn't too bad, it had a nice giant bed, but the bed looked like it was made for five people instead of two. They had a small bathroom and a shower. They gave us a stove, but nothing more than that. It looked cozy, so I was happy.

"Hinata, want to go sightseeing?" I asked her.

"Naruto-kun, we would probably get attacked." She told me.

"Well, keep a number on the number of ninja that attack us, we get money for it." I told her. That and it would be a little nice to get on the Hokage's good side.

"Fine Naruto-kun, but if we die, I'm going to kick your ass." Hinata told me.

"Fine by me." I told her in a cheerful voice.

Well, we left the hotel, and looked around. However, we were outside for about five minutes before I noticed that some people were following us. "Hinata, we are being followed." I told her.

"I know Naruto-kun; I just need to find out how I can get a good look at them without seeming suspicious. I would use Byakugan, except it will be too hard to figure out which ones are the ones trailing us." Hinata told me.

"You could activate your Byakugan, and watch everyone, and look for the ones following us." I told her.

"Won't work Naruto-kun, still a possibility that someone could be following us, and we could mistake them for an enemy. Damn it, if only going down an alley wasn't so obvious." She said to me in a harsh whisper.

An alley? That gave me an idea. "Hinata, see that alley over there, I have an idea." I told her.

"Naruto-kun, if we walk down that alley, they will know we are trying to lure them out." She told me.

"We aren't walking down it." I told her.

"Then what are we doing?" She asks me.

"This." I told her as we started to pass the alley. I grabbed her shoulders, and shoved her down the alley. Then, when we were away from the crowd, I pushed her against the wall, and put my face inches from hers.

"N-Naruto-kun! What are you doing?" She asked me a little breathless.

"Hinata, we are a newly married couple according to you. So, why not pretend to be making out in an alley? Anyway, activate your Byakugan, and look for the people trailing us." I told her.

I saw her veins around her eyes bulge, and I knew she activated it. "Naruto-kun, we have a problem." Hinata said to me.

"There are about thirty of them?" I asked her.

"That isn't it." Hinata told me, seeming as though she were trying to get a better look.

"They have a couple really strong guys with them?" I asked her.

"That isn't the problem either." She told me.

"Then what the hell is the problem?" I ask her

"Naruto-kun, my Byakugan can't see through your head." She told me.

"Nani?" I asked her.

"Your red chakra is acting like a sort of barrier, and I can't get a closer look. You need to move your head." She told me.

"Hinata, how am I going to move my head without seeming obvious?" I ask her. This was such a good plan as well.

Hinata seemed to think for a moment, and then her hand moved to my head, and pushed it to her neck. "Naruto-kun, you will have to give me a lover's bite." She told me.

"Hinata, I have fangs, don't you think it might hurt a little?" I asked her.

"I would rather have a little pain than be dead." She told me.

Good enough. I gave a small bite, not enough to break the skin though. However, Hinata gasped, and then gave a small jump. I felt a metallic tasting substance enter my mouth. Kuso, I broke through the skin. When Hinata jumped, she must have forced my fangs the rest of the way through her skin.

"You have a better look?" I mumbled out.

"There are three of them." Hinata said a little breathless. "They appear to be genin trying to make a name for themselves."

Only genin? This place really thinks I am a wuss doesn't it? "Naruto-kun, they are close enough, they have entered the mouth of the alley." Hinata told me, a little breathless.

"Ok." I told her, taking my fangs out of her mouth. I looked at her neck, and noticed that the wound healed up already. Strange. However, I would worry about that later.

I whip around, red chakra flaring up around me. I saw the three genin; they all had their faces blocked by a mask. None of them looked like they were any challenge though. **"If you humans want to live, you had better leave me alone!"** I bellowed out to them in my demon voice. They ran away, tripping over each other, and one of them tripped over their own feet. Funny to watch, but I felt I had wasted my time scaring genin away.

"Hinata, we are going back to the inn." I told her. If only genin were hunting us, then it wouldn't be any challenge. On the bright side, that is 300,000 yen in our pockets.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun." Hinata said, gliding past me. Was it just me, or did her steps seem a little more…seductive than usual?

'You aren't imagining things kit.' Prier thought to me laughing while she thought it.

I had a really bad feeling about this. 'What do you mean I am not imagining it?' I thought to her.

'Kit, do you have any idea what is in your fangs?' Prier thought to me.

Warning bells flashed through my head. 'What do you mean 'in my fangs?'?' I asked her in my thought voice.

'Kit, you have pheromones in your fangs.' Prier thought to me laughing.

'What exactly do these 'pheromones' do?' I ask Prier.

'Well, beside make Hinata horny, nothing much.' Prier thought to me.

'NANI?' I thought to Prier.

'Yeah kit, I'm surprised she didn't try to take you in the street with how many you ended pumping into her. Only five seconds should drive a woman over the edge, and you pumped them into her for thirty seconds!' Prier thought to me laughing.

'So, does that mean that Hinata wants to have sex with a man soon?' I thought to Prier.

'No kit, the pheromones in your fangs are attuned to you. She wants to have sex with you and you alone.' Prier thought to me.

'Wait, if I have these pheromones, you must have them as well. Why didn't you just bite me if you wanted sex, and these drive people over the edge like you say they do?' I asked Prier.

'Kit, the pheromones only work on people with only human blood. If you have any demon blood, then the pheromones won't affect you.' Prier thought to me.

'Ok, now that that is out of the way, how am I going to stop this?' I thought to her.

'Kit, the pheromones wear off after a while. You can't force them to stop.' Prier thought to me.

'I don't want sex with Hinata, is there any recommendations you have to avoid it while she has these 'pheromones' in her?' I asked her.

'Considering how many you pumped into her, I would say sleep in different towns, and that might not be enough. However, you don't have that option because you have to protect her. So, I would recommend sleeping in different rooms, and make sure that she can see NOTHING of you, and I do mean nothing. The sight of any of your body parts will drive her over the edge, and she won't be able to stop herself at all.' Prier though to me. Then I felt her retreat, while saying 'Kit, I am going to enjoy watching this.'

Great. I have a really horny Hinata with me. I don't think the pheromones are as powerful as Prier said; the only difference I see in her is her lack of speaking, and her different stride. We made it to the inn without any hassles, heck; we even made it to our room without any hassles. Prier must have been messing with me, that is the only explanation I have.

I walked to the bed, and looked at it. However, I didn't mistrust Prier completely, we are definitely sleeping in different rooms. I turned around, and asked "Hinata, do you want the bed?"

Suddenly, Hinata slammed into me, and both of us landed on the bed, her on top of me. I saw a huge amount of lust in her eyes, and then she said to me in a voice lined with her lust "How about we share Naruto-kun?"

Kuso.

General Badaxe- Ok, I'm done with the story's chapter. Tell me what you think, any more guesses on the kids secret, no one is even close, so it is open field. And, time for the preview.

Story Name: Blood Raider Naruto

I am having more nightmares recently. They started after the mission we had with the Wave country. Sasuke had died, well, I thought he had died. In remorse, I had taken some of his blood, and put in my mouth, a sort of offering to his grave, and knowledge had flooded through me. I knew all his fire jutsus, he had a huge list. He just didn't have the chakra to control them, so he didn't use them. I even felt different, I looked in a puddle right next to us, and I had a weird eye. It was the same eye Sasuke had during his fight with Haku.

However, a nightmare came with all for that: I witnessed the Uchiha Clan massacre. I saw Sasuke's brother, Itachi, as he used that 'Mengakyou Sharingan' On Sasuke, and then I went into a strange place. I saw the Uchiha clan get massacred again and again. I think they were Sasuke's memories, but I didn't dare confront him about it. After all, I didn't want to believe that it happened, after all, I forgot all the fire jutsu's, and I saw my eye was back to normal later, but the nightmares remained.

I found it a little silly, I remembered the nightmares, but I forgot the fire jutsus. I probably would have laughed, except I was having the nightmares almost every night these days. They were slowly tearing me apart, I had to get out, I couldn't stay. Konoha had become a nightmare to me, I saw the bodies of the Uchiha clan everywhere I went. This place was going to twist me inside out, and kill me. The scary part was that I wanted it to happen.

General Badaxe- Great, you people got me started. I had a lot of fun writing the preview, so I am going to post the story sooner than I thought. Specula, when you read this, expect the first chapter soon. And if anyone takes my stroy idea, and i find out, I'm going to give you such a bad flame you will need lotion for the burn. Final A.N, see you all later.


	14. Chapter 14

General Badaxe- Damn it, another long A.N. At least, I'm guessing. Well, here we go. Qwiksilva, first off, you spell it Quicksilver just telling you, and second, you have one of my favorite answers to Iruka's secret. Him being a ghost, classic. Sadly, that's not the case. Nice to know you think outside of the box though. Some people are close to answering, but they are being too vague. Telling me he is a spy is ok, but just telling me he received ninja training? Can't accept that, sorry. Dobe-Teme, work on your imagination. You don't know how he can get out of this? Watch what happens when I like to get your perverts hopes up. (I'm a pervert too, sue me.) Anyway, you people really need to work in imagination; there are a couple possibilities. TisThyEnd, too many guesses, and too vague. I can't accept any of these answers. A lot of people enjoyed the preview, well, I'm judging by the reviews. For all I know, the majority of you hated it. By the way, the first and second chapter for the story are already out by the time you read this. Look for the title: 'Blood Raider Naruto' if anyone is looking for the fic. Also, I have received positive accounts for Naruto's 'poisoned' fangs as some people put them. This tells me right away who the perverts are. Well, on with the fic! (Shorter A.N. than usual, but still a tad too long. Oh well.)

P.S. - If anyone does sue me for being a pervert, take in mind I won't be able to update this or any other story I write. So, you might have an angry mob outside of your house by the people who are waiting for updates. Not my fault if they tear you limb from limb.

Ok, I want a recap on this situation NOW! Let me see, began as a mission where we used Hinata as bait. Got to town, three genin attack us, and to make sure who they were, I had to bite her on the neck. Accidentally broke the skin because she jumped at first. Learned later that my fangs have a pheromone that makes women really lust after me. Right now, I'm on the bed at our hotel room, with a REALLY HORNY Hinata on top of me. You know, most men would really love this situation. However, I am the only man in the world who wouldn't treat my fangs like a god because they learned this, and I am definitely the only man who would have a conscious in this situation. Considering I pumped pheromones into her, would it be considered rape to have sex with her? I don't know, but I really don't care right now.

'Prier, while we are on the subject of my fangs, is there anything else I should know about my demon body? Do my claws have an acid in them I can release? Does my tail have venom on the tip of it? Can my ears turn into dinner plates!' I thought that last one rather loudly.

Prier of course, was laughing at this whole predicament. 'Kit, I think only your fangs have a special serum in them. Anyway kit, why aren't you happy? Look up, most men would kill to have Hinata look at them like that.'

'Prier, most men aren't damn half demons either!' I yelled at her.

'You say that as though it changes things.' Prier thought to me, still trying to stifle her laugh. I don't think she was trying very hard.

'Prier, if I do have sex with her, do you know what kind of effects might happen to her?' I thought to her in an angry tone.

'I don't kit. Can't say I watched the men I had sex with afterwards. If anything, they were drunk, got possessive, so I killed them.' Prier thought to me.

'Well aren't you romantic.' I thought in a sarcastic voice.

'I'm damn sexy.' She chortled at me.

I felt Hinata hand slip up my jacket, and under my shirt. I gasped at hoe cool her hands were. That and it didn't feel half bad…NO! Bad mind! Suddenly, Hinata brought her head to mine. Our lips connected, and my resolve was fading faster than before. Is this really a bad thing? YES IT IS! Damn it, she is full of pheromones, for all you know, she might not want this!

'Kit, do you honestly believe that?' Prier thought to me in a sardonic voice.

Before I could respond, Hinata threw her body against mine violently, sinking deeper into bliss, it was getting harder and harder to fight my torrent of emotions. Damn, I know I should fight, but she is just making it so hard to! Does she have any idea what her body does to mine! Well, she probably does, and that's why she is doing it. I almost prefer shy Hinata. Hence on almost, I think the stuttering would drive me insane. Suddenly, Hinata thrust her tongue into my mouth. All my resolve slipped away like sand through my fingers.

Roughly, I threw my arm around her, and crushed her to me. Hinata gasped out loud, and then moaned into my mouth. Music to my ears. Hinata must have known I had given up fighting, because she wasn't using both hands to constrict me anymore. One of her hands started to play with my hair, and then seemed to focus on my ear. What was this fascination with my ears? Must be some kind of woman thing. I used my tail to wrap around her wait, crushing her hips to mine. Damn pants, they are getting in the way.

My free hand went under her jacket, and her undershirt. I found her bra, but I squeezed her breast anyways. She gave a sharp intake of breath, and looked me in the eyes. Lust, and only lust was in her eyes. Suddenly, a wave of pleasure went through me. Another one soon followed. My eyes suddenly had a hard time focusing, what happened? Then I realized, Hinata was using her free hand to stroke my tail. I pulled our lips away, and I looked at her eyes, a question in my eyes. Hinata just nodded her head, and connected our lips again.

Damn it all, if I didn't want to move from my position right now, I would rip off all of the clothes we have on. I gave her breast another squeeze, and her entire lower body arched into mine. I saw the same annoyance in her eyes that I have. These damn clothes. She wanted them off as well; however, we didn't want to stop playing with each other. This was quite a predicament. I might as well do something until we decide what to do. I took my hand that was around her back, and move it to grab her ass. This startled her, but I could tell she enjoyed the attention. She giggled a little, and then stroked my tail a couple more times. Pleasure flooded through me. Damn, she knew how to please a man. Makes me wonder why she chose me of all people.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of glass shattering, and all lust left me. I untangled myself from Hinata, she gave a sigh of disappointment, and I had a couple shuriken in my hands. Wow, these didn't poke my ass when I got flattened against the bed. I looked at where the sound of breaking glass had come from. The window was broken. I looked at the floor, and a kunai was there. That, and there was an exploding tag wrapped around it. SHIT!

I quickly grab Hinata, and roll off of the bed. Whoever interrupted me, I don't know if I want to thank them or kill them yet. I'll decide when that time comes. The kunai exploded, leaving a nice sized hole in the ground. Memo to self, disappear before the manager comes by looking for compensation. This wasn't going to be cheap. "Hinata, sorry, but we kind of have to get out of here." I told her, keeping an eye and ear out for any other attack.

"Do we have to?" Hinata asked me, in a sort of disappointed tone.

Yeah, I regret it to. Wait what am I thinking! Damn it, mind, when we get out of this mess, I am going to have a word with you! And now, I'm having an argument with myself. One of the signs of insanity.

'Think if you go insane I could get sex from you?' Prier asked me.

'No.' I thought to her in a flat voice.

'Can't blame a girl for trying.' Prier thought to me.

'Actually, I can and I will.' I thought to her.

'And how will you do that? Will you come down here to teach me a lesson?' She asked me. I heard some hope behind her voice.

'I'm not that stupid, give me some credit would you?' I thought to her.

I heard the sound of the air being sliced, something else was thrown. I grab Hinata, and roll out from behind the bed, just as it got blasted against the wall. I rush outside, jump out the broken window, and flip to land on my feet. I let go of Hinata, and she got into her own fighting stance. How pissed is she that these people stopped her? Judging by the amount of killer intent coming off of her, I was willing to bet that these people wouldn't be coming out of here alive.

I saw the side of her eyes bulge, she had activated her Byakugan. "Four of them." She told me. "The three genin from earlier and a jounin. We should have killed those three genin from earlier." Hinata said with a growl. I'm willing to bet she is just pissed she got interrupted.

"We should at least keep a genin. They will be easier to interrogate than the jounin." I told her.

"The jounin is on top of the hotel we are staying at, the three genin are hiding behind a really poor genjutsu disguise." Hinata said.

"You want the jounin, or do I get to take a crack?" I asked her.

"I want the jounin. Without him, these genin wouldn't have had the balls to attack." She said with some venom in her voice.

Don't piss her off. Was it just me, or did really dangerous women fall for me?

'Dangerous women are attracted to dangerous men.' Prier thought to me.

'Can I have some privacy while I go immobilize the genin at least?' I asked her.

'Kit, if these genin give you some trouble, I am ashamed of you as a future lover.' She told me in a serious voice.

'If I lose, will you stop trying to have sex with me?' I asked her.

'Depends. If you lose on purpose, then no. If you just lose, possibly.' She thought to me.

Right, now I half hope these genin are really strong. However, their genjutsu is on a little too thick, they are near the garbage cans. However, real garbage cans don't tremble. "I leave them to you." Hinata said, it sounded like even more venom was in her voice than before. Hinata then pumped chakra into her feet, and ran up the wall to greet the jounin. I almost felt sorry for the guy.

Well, this makes seven people attacking us. The genin attacked again, they get counted twice. My rule and I know Tsunade wouldn't really mind, Hell, she would encourage this. I walked over to the garbage cans, and went into a thinking pose. "Well, here is as good of a place as any to take a piss." I said. "Sometimes I wonder why my piss is a strong acid that can melt through steel though. Oh well, not like it really matters." Yeah, piss that can melt steel. Classic.

"WAIT!" Said the garbage cans. They poofed away and revealed who was there. Two guys and a girl.

The guys were twin brothers. They had brown hair cut short, and both wore identical blue sweaters on. Stale grey pants, and a kunai holster. A shuriken pouch, grey eyes, wide open mouths. No scars or anything to truly define them.

The girl had brown hair to her shoulders, green eyes, and small lips. She didn't have any scars either. A red blouse, along with black pants. She also had kunai holster, and shuriken pouch. All of them wore cloud forehead protectors, and looked about twelve years old..

"Well what do we have here?" I asked.

"U-Um, well…" The girl of the group said.

Suddenly, we heard a man shriek, and a crash as a body hit the brick building above us. "You might want to move." I told them, stepping backwards.

They looked up, just in time to see their sensei come falling down. They scrambled out of the way just in time, as the body fell onto the ground. I do mean body, his eyes were glazed, and he had a thin trail of blood coming from his mouth. His chest didn't move, and I didn't hear a heartbeat. "I expected him to be tougher." Hinata said, sounding a little disappointed.

"You really have some anger you want to work out don't you?" I asked her, wondering what kind of women I attract.

"A little." She said, rubbing the back of her head, giving a small grin.

"Hinata, we have a couple genin here, what should we do with them." I ask her.

Hinata put on a thinking face, and then started to tap her foot. It might look like she is thinking, however, she is doing Morse code. Let's see…How…about…we…play…good…ninja…bad…ninja…with…them?

"Hai, hai, we need to do something, not tap feet around." I told her. She grinned a little.

"Excuse me you three." She said in a kind voice. "Could you please come here a second?" She said that second part in an even sweeter voice.

So, that makes me the bad ninja? Fine by me, I don't think they would be able to think of me as a good guy with my looks. Time to modify my voice. **"Damn it Hinata, they aren't coming. Just let me go hunt them down, and kill them."** I told her, in my demonic voice.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun! We should give them a chance, you know I don't like to kill unless I have to." She said, holding my arm as though her mere touch could hold me back. Right, say that to the poor guy laying right here.

"**Very well, but they have five seconds before I tear after them, agreed?" **I told her.

"Fine Naruto-kun. I want to give them warning first. EXCUSE ME!" Hinata yelled out, not too loudly though. "Would you three please come out? I don't want to have my companion go after you, last time I allowed that, it didn't end so pretty." She finished it softly, sure she had their attention.

"**Five, four, three, two, one," **I said out loud, and then the three genin came rushing out.

"What do you want with us?" The three kids asked at the same time, keeping their eyes on me.

"Um, excuse me you three. I don't mean to be rude, but we are the ones asking the questions." Hinata said, in a small timid voice.

"**Basically, shut up, tell us what you know, and there won't be any problems, got that!"** I said, showing them my claw in a threatening manner.

Sweat appeared on all of their foreheads, and they seemed ready to panic.

"Now Naruto-kun, don't scare them anymore. I don't think they appreciate it." Hinata told me.

"**Hinata, I have said it once, I have said it again. You are too soft with enemy ninja. I have a couple new ways to kill people, and they are very slow. However, I might fail with them once or twice; I need multiple people to perfect it. Just let me use these kids, it's not like anyone will miss them." **I told her.

"Kids, if you don't answer my questions, I'm afraid I will have to give you to my husband for a little bit." Hinata told them. Why are you still pushing this husband crap around?

All three of the genins eyes bulged. They looked at Hinata, then to me, and back to Hinata. "Um…miss, he isn't exactly…human. Why would a woman of your beauty be interested in him?" All three of them asked at once. Did they have linked minds or something? That and I had the same question. Why was she interested in me?

"Kids, that is a good question." Hinata said, walking up to me. "I don't know exactly myself why I am attracted to him. But I am, and that is all that matters, right?" After she said it, she threw her arms around my head, and then brought my lips to hers. Of course, since she called me 'husband', I have to kiss her back or they might get suspicious of the entire act. Hinata, you play dirty.

Two can play at this game. I grab her, and pull her body close to mine. The pheromones in her body are still active, so I know the effect they will have on her. I thrust my tongue into her mouth, and she gasps out loud. My tail wrapped around her ass, bringing her hips to grind against mine. One of my hands goes to the back of her head, and pushes it even harder against mine. My other hand goes around her back and pulls the rest of her body to mine. As I held her there, she was trembling with lust. I saw the look in her eyes, she was at the edge of her control, and almost about to take me in the street. So I did the natural thing, I dropped her.

She backed away, panting heavily, and seemed to have a hard time standing on her feet. I looked over at the genin. The boys were blushing heavily, with their mouths wide open. The girl looked on in complete interest, and blushed when she saw me look at her. I think Hinata and I just corrupted a generation of kids. Isn't that a nice thing to think about? "I think I found the reason I am attracted to him." Hinata said in a voice that tried to hide the lust in it. If I wasn't listening for the lust, I probably wouldn't have heard it.

"No kidding." Said the female genin, a bit open mouthed.

"Sorry, he is taken." Hinata said, wrapping her arms around my neck. The female genin blushed again.

'Kit, I have to congratulate you.' Prier thought to me. "When you want to, you can put on a hell of a show. On a scale of one to ten, I give it a twelve. And I was just watching! I think I got a little wet as well.'

'Keep that information to yourself.' I told her.

I heard Prier giggle, but she didn't say anything else. "So, are you going to tell us why you attacked us?" Hinata asked them.

"Do we get another show?" the female genin asked, in a sort of daze.

"Depends on how you answer." Hinata said with a grin. Yeah right, you would kiss me anyways.

"Are you serious!" The female genin asked in a completely shocked voice.

"Yes I am." Hinata answered with a warm smile.

Realizing what he female genin had said, she suddenly blushed. "Well…it kind of goes like this." The female genin told us. "She is a Hyuuga. We wanted to gain rank fast, so we tried to capture her. Didn't go that well. Well, not that you two can't see that. That's basically the reason. Do I get to see another kiss?" The female genin asked.

"Why not, you agree Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked me with an expectant smile on. Yeah, Hinata plays really dirty.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" I asked her.

Hinata grinned even wider, and then said "No, you don't have a choice. After all, I like to keep my word." Yeah right, you just want another kiss like the last one. One where I actually join you instead of fighting at first.

"Well, maybe in a little bit. However, the noise will bring more ninja here, and I don't want to take on an army. We have to move at first. You might get your kiss later. That and we need a way for these genin to forget we were here." I told Hinata.

Hinata gave a louder than normal sigh, and then said "I suppose you are right Naruto-kun. I'm sorry for doing this children." She said. "Naruto-kun, you can do it."

The children suddenly froze, sweat appearing on their foreheads. Nothing but fear entered their eyes. I gave a sadistic grin, and slowly walked toward them. I let red chakra surround my body, and then let it start to slowly drift toward them. They turned around and ran, right into a brick wall three feet behind them. They fell over, unconscious. Then my red chakra surrounded them, and disappeared.

"What did you do to them Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked me.

"I moved their memories." I told her.

"Moved their memories?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I can't destroy memories, only amnesia can do that, and even then, amnesia only puts the memories in a state of hibernation. Well, the move I just used moved their memories of us into their subconscious. They remember us, but it is only like remembering one or two things about yourself when you where younger. You only remember one or two things, and because you don't have the rest, it doesn't make sense. So we should be pretty safe." I told her.

"Wait, could you move my memories to my subconscious?" Hinata asked me.

"Only if you learn some secret I don't want you knowing. That and I can only do recent memories. I'm not particular in advancing that jutsu though; something about messing with someone memories leaves a bad taste in my mouth." I told her.

"So you might have used it on me already?" She shrieked suddenly.

"I might have." I told her with a grin. I won't tell her I haven't let her mull over it herself.

"Did you do something to my memories!" She yelled at me suddenly, a little angry.

"I might have." I told her with an innocent expression on my face. Well, as innocent as my face can get with demon features.

"What did you make me forget!" She yelled at me.

Do I play with her? Yeah, definitely. "Well you see Hinata, one morning on our mission, I woke up really horny. You were the closest female, so I kind of took advantage of you. You didn't seem to mind though. After we were done, I put you to sleep, and then modified your memories."

"YOU DID WHAT! And you made me forget it!" She screamed at me, a little pissed off. Ok, a volcano ready to explode, but I didn't have much to worry about.

"Well Hinata, I kind of did you. By the way, do you have any idea how good in bed you are? Damn, best workout of my life is what you put me through." I told her, grinning.

Her face went red; I think it was a blush. If not, it was raw fury. I started laughing, and then said "I'm kidding Hinata, kidding. I doubt that if I put that memory in your subconscious you would forget it anyways."

Hinata's face went back to her normal color, and then she said in a disappointed voice "So, we didn't do anything?"

"That pretty much sums it up." I told her.

"Are you lying to me?" She asked, her voice a little hopeful.

"No I'm not lying. I didn't have sex with you at all. What kind of man do you take me for?" I asked her.

"One that needs to be easier to seduce." Hinata muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." I told her.

"It's the truth." She told me.

"Well, we have to get out of here, and I mean right now." I told her. "We still have to get out of here before other ninjas arrive." That, and before the manager finds us. Paying for damages isn't a high priority to me right now.

We jump on top of the closest building, and I saw the veins on the side of Hinatas head pop out. She was using Byakugan. "Naruto-kun, there are a couple of them coming from the south. We also have a couple coming from the east. Our destination is west, should we get going?"

"Do you enjoy it when I kiss you?" I asked. "Because that is the answer."

"Let's go then." Hinata said with a grin on her face.

We took off, running across the buildings. Ninja were converging on the site we were just at. Good thing we got out of there, I don't know if we could have taken on all of those ninja. We have to get out of this town, and fast. I'm a little disappointed; I was looking forward to a night where I actually slept on a bed. Then again, if those genin hadn't interrupted, I probably would be having sex with Hinata for a second or third time by now. I don't know if I should thank them or kill them for that though.

It didn't take us long to reach the gate, well, we are running full of adrenaline, fear, excitement, and some lust. So, I don't think we even needed to run across the rooftops to get here soon. Let's see, our first stop, and we already had seven ninjas attack us. One casualty. Wow, that seems a bit low for me. Oh well, I don't enjoy killing. Ok, maybe just a little, but only if the guy deserves it!

"Hinata, looks like we are camping in the forest again." I said with a sigh.

"I would prefer a bed with a nice warm Naruto-kun in it." She said.

"I would just like the bed, if I found myself in it; all I know is that it had better be a henge." I told her. Hinata just giggled.

We traveled in complete silence for an hour, and then we were tired. "Naruto-kun, may I ask you something?" Hinata asked me.

"Anything Hinata. Doesn't mean I will answer though." I told her, taking shallow breaths.

"Do you know why I became overcome by lust in that town? I know I want you, but I never had the feeling that badly before and never have I let my lust take control of me. It started when you bit me, do you have an explanation?" She asked me. She seemed a little ticked she didn't know about her emotions.

"Well Hinata, it goes like this. I forgot that my fangs have a serum in them full of pheromones." I told her.

"Wait, so you're the one who did it to me? But shouldn't the pheromones make me just want to have sex? Not just with you." She told me, obviously a little confused.

"The pheromones in my blood are attuned to me. Any female I bite has the biggest urge to have sex with me. However, at the same time, it makes other men less appealing to them, at least, I think that last part." I told her.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said trailing her voice off after saying my name.

"What is it Hinata?" I ask her.

"I want you to do me a favor." She told me in a serious voice.

"Hinata, I don't know how to keep my fangs from pumping you full of pheromones, and I am NOT going to cut them off. I don't know what would happen if I did." I told her.

"It's not that Naruto-kun." Hinata said, suppressing a giggle.

"Then what do you want?" I ask her.

"Naruto-kun, when I finally do seduce you, would you please bite me? I'm a little shy, and might not suggest some of the positions I want to try with you. Those pheromones would probably banish that shyness." She told me, and then ran her tongue along the bottom of her lip in a sensual way, staring directly at me.

I just stared at her. Did I hear that correctly? 'You did indeed kit.' Prier thought to me laughing. 'Apparently, Hinata really wants you. So, are you going to honor her request?'

'You have no shame do you?' I thought to her.

'Not really. Hell, judging by how she is now, I can learn a few interesting things from her.' Prier thought to me.

'I swear, you two will be the death of me.' I thought in a sigh.

'Only if you die from exhaustion. And even then, you will die happy.' Prier thought to me suggestively.

'I hate you.' I thought to her.

'I love you too. Oh yeah, and by the way, it is my turn to try. Hope you are ready foxy.' She said suggestively, and then I felt her vanish from my mind.

Well, just another night in the life of Uzumaki Naruto. I'm still trying to decide if Kami-sama is intending this as a punishment or a reward. For what, I have no idea. However, the fact that Prier and Hinata want me won't change. Well, it might, but I doubt it. I swear, I'm going to lose this war eventually. I keep winning battles, but the war is in their favor. Damn it, I might have won except now Hinata is working with Prier to get me. I can only think of one worse thing: Somehow Prier comes to this world, or Hinata goes into my mind. Only way it can get worse, I don't think I could take both of them at once. However, in the off chance that that happened, Hinata might fight with Prier for me. Then, I run away as fast as I can. Ok, now I'm growing paranoid. How the Hell would either happen in the first place!

"Naruto-kun, are you ok? You have been staring at the fire for almost five minutes now, completely ignoring my calls." Hinata told me, some concern in her voice.

"What? Oh, sorry Hinata. A lot is on my mind at the moment." I told her, my voice sounding down.

Hinata pushed herself against my back, and I gasped. Was she really trying to seduce me here and now! Right after we just escaped? "Naruto-kun, was I in your thoughts?" She asked me.

By all technical terms, yes you were. "No. I was thinking about the war and all. That and I really need to kill this Orochimaru guy. I want to go find him and kill him, but I don't know if I could succeed. I am strong, and that is a fact. However, he is a sannin. They were known for their strength, cunning, and supposedly the best ninjas ever. Can I kill him? I don't know." I told her. Bold faced lies were the best.

"If you wanted, I could make you really happy." Hinata said, the suggestive tone not lost on me.

"Hinata, how many times are you going to try that? I'm not going to have sex with you." I told her in a gruff manner.

"You would be more believable, except that I know what happened a little bit ago. You lost control. I know there is hope for me yet." Hinata said, a little slyly.

I stood up suddenly, and almost knocked Hinata over. "I'm going to bed." I told her. I walked over to the wayward pine we had found, and went inside. I lowered my tail to be below my head, and made some more of it stick out for Hinata. I laid down, wondering how much more my tail would have to endure. I heard Hinata put the fire out about ten minutes later, and then she walked over to me. She probably thought I was asleep.

"Naruto-kun, what am I going to do with you?" She said, talking to herself. "I love you with all my heart. However, I know you have stuff you need to do before you can accept any woman into yours. I'm trying to be patient, but it becomes harder and harder. I hope you complete your mission soon, before I can't fight my emotions, a little like today was."

I felt her hand brush my face, and then move to my hair. I tried not to change anything as she stood there stroking my face. "Naruto, tell me, why do you fight your feelings? I see it in your eyes. You have been through pain, and I offer you a haven. Yet, you reject it. Why? It can't be because of Sakura, I doubt Ino, and Tenten like Neji. Tell me, why do you fight me?" Suddenly, Hinata giggled. "Also tell me, why am I talking to you when you are asleep? Oh well, I'll consider asking you these questions in the morning." After saying that, she put her head on my tail, and moving one of her hands to my face. I felt her head pull off of my tail, and then I felt her kiss my cheek before lying back down. "Goodnight Naruto-kun. Sweet. Dreams." She told me, before drifting off into her own slumber.

'Don't worry little kitten, I will make sure he has lovely dreams.' I heard Prier say to her.

'She can't hear you, you know. And since when did you start calling her kitten?' I thought to Prier.

'I know, but I still like to tell people things.' Prier said to me. 'Now, go to sleep.'

Suddenly, a wave of sleep hit me hard. This wasn't natural sleep, so only one thing came to mind. 'Damn you Prier.' I thought to her. She had completely ignored my question.

'Already done.' She thought to me with a giggle.

I flew off of the real world, and into the black abyss of my dreams.

It was damp. Of course, who didn't see that coming? This is me we are talking about. I get up slowly, and on guard. I'm not foolish enough to think I am alone. She was around here somewhere, but where. That and the ground feels softer than normal. Oh well, keep on the lookout for Prier. Damn it, where is she?

"Kit, could you do me a favor and get off of me?" Prier said from underneath me.

"Yeah hold on." I tell her. I moved off of her. Now, where is Prier? Wait…Damn it! "PRIER! Wait, what the hell was I doing on top of you?" I yell at her.

Prier got up, looking a little banged up. "Well kit, I misjudged where you were landing, and so you accidentally landed on top of me." Prier said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Wait, what were you going to do by being near me when I got here?" I asked her, a little suspicious.

"Now kit, what do I normally do when you are here? That's what." She told me.

Now that I feel I have asked a stupid question, I feel better. "Prier, you aren't going to try to seduce me again are you?" I asked her. Two stupid questions, I'm on a role.

"Kit, I'm this close to smacking you." Prier said, holding two of her tails a couple inches apart.

Prier didn't have anything revealing on this time. In fact…She had on a beige jacket that was a tad too big for her, and some tight indigo pants on. "Prier…" I say to her in a slow voice, looking at her outfit.

"Do you like it kit? Guess where I got the inspiration?" She said grinning to me.

I couldn't' think of any other word to say. "WHY!" I yelled at her.

"I've decided to try a different approach to this seducing thing." She told me with a grin.

"Isn't it a little cheap to copy another woman or something?" I asked her.

"Only if the other woman finds out. Tell me kit; are you going to tell her?" She asked me, with a little giggle.

"You already know the answer to that." I told her.

"I know." She said to me, with a seductive grin on this time.

And it all begins again. Why me? Couldn't you have put Prier in someone like Sasuke Yondaime? Well, I don't think we would want to give her to him when I consider he went to Orochimaru for power. Who knows what Prier could make him do for power? Pretty much anything she wanted, so it was probably a good idea not to stick her in him. However, couldn't there be a guy or gal better suited for this stupid position!

"Kit, what are you thinking about? I'm getting really close, aren't you going to make this trip a little interesting at least?" Prier asked me, and I looked at her. She was about an arm lengths distance away from me. Damn it!

I jump away, and accidentally land wrong. The force of my jump forces me to fall over, and I have to roll to keep from breaking a bone. That's a good question, if I break a bone in here, does it happen in my real body? A question I don't really want to find the answer to. "Something wrong kit? You seem a little off today." Prier said with a giggle at my clumsiness.

"Yeah, I have a demon seductress after me, that's what's wrong." I told her in a growl.

"Come on kit, don't be that way. Admit it; you secretly enjoy these little encounters." She said, eyeing me like I was a piece of candy.

"And just why would I enjoy these little encounters, as you put it." I asked her.

"You enjoy the test." She told me simply. "That and you are interested in seeing what else I have come up with. Are you prepared? Can you take it? These are questions you ask yourself. You think of it as a type of training, can you anticipate the enemies movements? Can you counter what they throw at you? Me being the enemy of course. That and you use it to help you with your resistance of kitten."

"Kitten? You mean Hinata? Wait, Since when have you started calling her kitten?" I asked her.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Prier told me, a seductive grin on her face.

"You never give me a straight answer to personal questions, do you?" I ask her, closing my eyes and sighing.

"I try not to. There are times I don't have a choice. By the way kit, you let your guard down." She told me.

I jerked my head upright, and she was right there. Damn it, how did she get there without alerting me? One of the wonders of a demon I suppose. I jump backwards, but get caught mid-air by Priers tails. Damn it. I'm swearing a lot more lately I notice. I must not really like my situation. Or do you? YES! I HATE MY SITUATION YOU STUPID REBELLIOUS PART OF ME! When I do get a hold of my rebellious part, I'm going to strangle him. I might have to settle with strangling Oturan though. It's worth it at least.

Prier reeled me in like a fish, and then clamped her arms around me in a hug. I noticed she emphasized holding me to her breast region. "Hmm…kit, you feel good you know that?" She told me while purring.

"Not really, can't say I hug myself a lot." I told her, trying to find a way to break out of her hold. However, I couldn't find any weaknesses, as usual.

Prier put her head on my chest, and then purred louder than usual. She even began to stroke my back, starting to purr louder and louder. "Prier? Are you ok?" I ask her, a little nervous. I don't remember her ever purring before she tries to seduce me, except if you count that one dream about three years ago.

"I'm fine kit. Just enjoying being able to hold you close for now. Once I begin trying to seduce you, you won't be as still as you are now. Just enjoying the moment." She said with a small smile on her face.

When she has that smile on, she looks at peace. Nothing seductive, nothing angry, just pure bliss. It makes her look…cute is the best word I can describe it with. I move my right hand, and begin to scratch her left ear. Prier begins to purr even louder in contentment. "A little lower kit." She said in a pleasant voice. I did as she asked, and started to scratch at the base of her ears. "Oh yeah, that's the spot." Prier said in a dreamy voice.

Being like this, I could believe that Prier might be a good companion. If she weren't trying to seduce me almost every time I came here. Heck, I'm kind of afraid to break this image, but eventually Prier will get knocked out of her reverie, and I will have to fight her. Not literally of course, from what I have seen, she could kick my ass. Suddenly, my head was grabbed, and forced down onto Priers lips. So, there goes the tender moment. Now for everything else that usually happens.

Prier slipped one hand under my jacket, and felt my chest. She gave a small moan of satisfaction as well. I pulled my head back, trying to get away from her, only to feel one of her tails snake around the back of my head, and drag me back down to her. She thrust her tongue into my mouth this time, and I couldn't help but play with it with my tongue. I tried to pry the rest of my body from hers though. With her tails around me though, I might as well be trying to break out of steel.

"Prier," I gasp out when I finally pull away from her. "Why are you doing this?" I ask her, trying to buy me some time.

"Silly kit, you know why. That, and so you can please kitten later, I need to teach you how to please a woman." She told me, in a seductive tone of course.

"What do you mean so I can please Hinata later!" I yelled at her, trying to struggle free.

"Kit, if you think you can resist her much longer, then you are a fool. I see how far she has gotten, and she isn't trying her hardest to seduce you. She is taking her own sweet little time. When she starts to really go for you, you are doomed." Prier told me.

Hinata isn't trying her hardest? Yeah, I would say I am pretty much doomed when she does try to start. However, I do have a secret weapon for Hinata when she does try. Well, I just have to pray that it works. That, or Hinata sees the logic in it. Either way works for me. Now then, back to my current situation. Prier is seducing me, that's right.

I felt my back get pressed against a wall, and I looked behind me. Indeed, Prier had pushed me against a wall. Then, I felt her press her entire body against mine. "You know what kit? I am a bit jealous. Kitten managed to almost get sex with you, and the only thing that stopped her was an attack. That was her first try in seducing you purposely. It took me, was it two or three? Tries to get you that far. She has talent, I'll give her that. She only has eyes for you as well. You do realize you are one of the luckiest men in Konoha right?" She asked me, pressing her body even harder against mine.

"Lucky?" I ask in a gruff voice. "How am I lucky? I'm considered a demon, I just want to continue living at this point, I don't really care where. If it weren't for the fact I grew up in Konoha, and feel a certain bond for it, I wouldn't even consider staying! I'm only helping until the war is over, and then I am finding a way to leave it and everyone else in it behind. For good."

"What about your dream to be Hokage?" She asked me, a little surprised at my change.

"I want the acknowledgement, and the respect. However, tell me, what are the odds I will get it? Those people would sooner put Sasuke, the one who betrayed the village, as Hokage. They hate me, and no matter what I do for them, do you think they will change? Their prejudice is in far too deep for me to change it by now." I told her.

Prier set me down slowly, pulling away from me. "You have changed greatly since I first encountered you." Prier said.

"What was your first clue?" I asked her in a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe Oturan has a bigger influence over you than I thought." Prier said in a flat voice. "Tell me kit, what about kitten? What do you plan to do about her?"

"I will do what I originally set out to do when I entered the Hyuuga mansion. I will protect her with my life until the war is over. Then when I leave Konoha, I will forget all about her, like everyone else in Konoha." I told Prier in a flat, cold voice.

"Do you think she will let you go kit?" Prier asked me, folding her arms under her breasts. It was a way to emphasize them, but it must me natural to Prier, because she wasn't trying to seduce me now, for whatever reason.

"Do you think I will give her a choice? It is my life, and I will decide what to do with it. If Hinata tries to stop me from leaving, I will just have to immobilize her. Possibly kill her if she is too much of a threat. That or I will die trying." I told her.

"You heard her pour out her heart for you, and you plan to abandon her?" Prier said in an indignant voice.

"That changes things how? And when did you get such sensitive emotions? Aren't you the one who used to go around destroying villages for fun?" I told her in a gruff voice.

"I used to. However, I can't do it anymore because of that seal placed on you. So, I will do the next best thing I can do: Look out for your well being." Prier told me, a little sad sounding in her voice.

"You think you know what is good for me better than I do?" ask her.

"I don't think I know, I know I know." She told me, in a flat voice, losing all sadness from the previous voice.

"Just talk. Anything else you want to say to try to get me to stay in Konoha?" I ask her.

"What about your son, Iruka? What will you do with him? Do you think it would be fair to have a life on the run with him along?" Prier asked me.

"Prier, I plan to have Iruka-sensei take care of him for me. When I leave, it is for good, with no one or nothing to hinder me." I told Prier in a flat cold voice again. Man, I was being a complete bitch this time. However, I am leaving Konoha, and that is final.

"Well then Naruto," Prier said in a cold flat voice, lined with fury. I know something bad was about to happen, she had used my real name. Bad things only happen then. "I guess you don't need my help then." After saying that, a pillar of flame erupted around Prier, and I was forced to cover my eyes. When the heat died down, and the light from the flame left, I looked back. Prier was gone. I looked around, and I couldn't see her anywhere. She had left. That or she has gone into a sort of hibernation. However, I didn't sense her presence anywhere. And it felt like…a small, but important part of me had left with her. However, something told me that she wouldn't speak to me at all now. If this was a blessing, or a curse, I didn't know yet. I was going to find out soon enough though.

I woke up in the wayward pine, and I knew something was wrong. It was a feeling, but I knew something bad was about to happen. There was nothing in the scenery to suggest it. It was a pretty normal morning. A couple raccoons came back from a night raid, and started to climb up a tree. Birds just woke up, singing a cheery song to every other animal, and an annoyance to the ones trying to sleep. The wind blew small leaves off of the trees, who bid a small farewell to their old homes, and embraced the rest of the world. It was a very peaceful looking place. Too peaceful. I walked inside of the wayward pine, and shook Hinata. "Hinata, wake up, we have trouble."

Her eyes opened up lighting fast, her veins bulged, she had already activated her Byakugan. "SHIT!" Hinata cursed out loud.

"What is wrong Hinata?" I ask her.

"Naruto-kun, we are in some deep trouble." Hinata said, seeming to be a little worried.

"How many are there?" I ask her.

"By my estimate, there are about thirty, give or take five. More might be coming as well. We are going to have some serious problems." Hinata told me.

Great, we have about thirty five of them here now and potentially more coming. Things could be worse I suppose. However, thirty five, and I don't think they are genin level. "Hinata, about what rank are they?" I ask her.

"They look to be mostly chuunin. However, about one third of them are jounin." Hinata told me.

"Do you think we can take them?" I ask her.

"If we can't take them, we are taking as many of them to hell with us as possible." She told me with a grin.

I look at her, and then I say "I'm a bigger influence than I thought on you."

"Yes, you are. I only have one regret in my life Naruto-kun. I never got to sleep with you. Well, it was a fun life at least." Hinata said with a simple grin on her face.

"Fun for you maybe." I told her. "Well, yeah, I do plan to kill them. So, let's go down fighting." I told her, holding out my hand.

"Will do Naruto-kun." Hinata said, shaking my hand.

Both of us walk out of the wayward pine, and into the open. "Don't bother hiding yourselves, we know you are there." I told all of them.

They appeared around us like flies to a new carcass. None of them particularly stood out. "Hinata, I just have one thing to tell you." I told her, in a whisper.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked me in a whisper.

"If you get captured, don't tell them anything. No matter what. Konoha is at war right now, and I will be damned if a peace treat will hold these people back. If they learn any weak points to Konoha, you can bet it is in trouble." I told her.

"What about if you get captured?" She asked me.

"Hinata, if they capture me, they will try to find a way to harness the demon energy in me. I don't know enough about Konoha to tell them anything anyways. You can bet they will take your Byakugan as well. Hinata, I will protect you to the best of my abilities. However, try not to get captured." I told her.

"Why is that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked me, keeping an eye on our surroundings.

"Hinata, you are a gorgeous woman, do you really think that they will leave you alone? No, they will rape you, and I doubt they will let me live past this battle. I just can't bear the thought of someone I know being raped, so just…don't get captured." I told her.

"Naruto-kun, don't worry about me. In case I got captured, I already took that into account. If they do capture me, I have a story that will make it so that tey won't even try to rape me." Hinata told me.

"What story is that?" I ask her, curious to this answer.

"Behind you!" Hinata yelled suddenly.

I whipped around, and slashed a kunai in half. So, this is how they are going to play. "Hinata lets have a little challenge. I bet that I kill more than you. If I kill more, you have to agree to do one thing I ask of you. If you win, I do something you ask me to do. Deal?"

I felt the grin Hinata put on her face. "I'll take that bet Naruto-kun." Hinata said to me.

I rushed forward, and slammed into the wayward pine. These things were taller than most trees, so it crashed into the other trees, and brought them down as well. This cleared a small path for me. I looked around, and the trees had crushed a chuunin who wasn't prepared. One kill for me.

I jumped on top of the wayward pine, and then I rushed into the tree tops. I ran across three trees, in the direction of Hinata, and saw three jounin planning an attack on her. I snuck up behind them, and then said in my demonic voice. **"Good plan. Too bad you forgot about someone."** I grabbed one by the hair, and skewered him on my claw. He puffed away in a fit of smoke. Damn, Kage bunshin no jutsu. I smashed the other two together with my tail, and crush them together. I crush their lungs to their rib cage, and they stop breathing. I threw them behind me; there isn't anything else they can do.

Well, if that is the way they want to play…I'll just copy them. I made four shadow clones, that is five Narutos. Five more than the world needs at least. We split up; I'm counting on my clones to disappear before Hinata sees them with blood on them.

I jump next to Hinata, and noticed she has killed three so far. So, we are tied. "By the way, my shadow clones count as my kills." I told her.

Hinata just grunted to show she had heard me. "More are coming, about twenty of them." Hinata told me. Just great. I charge up my red chakra into my fist, and a fox head appears there. It let out an Earth chilling howl, and then I heard four more howls join it. So, five fox heads? That's going to do some serious damage. I fire it at a tree where a chuunin thinks he is hiding well, and then he got crush into the tree. There were enough splinters sticking out of him to accidentally think he was a pin cushion. However, pin cushions don't bleed.

I heard another person scream in the woods, another fox head had landed. However, then I heard three trees fall down, three of them missed. "Well, that's five kills." I muttered under my breath.

I jump after two chuunin I see running away, presumably to tell the reinforcements where we are. They are pretty fast, I will give them that. However, I am faster. Suddenly, a water dragon head comes roaring after me from behind. I grab the branch above me, and swing upwards, and throw myself into the air. I turn in mid-air, and send a dragon head made of pure fire at that one. They collide, and dissipate each other. However, I lost the two chuunin. I land on the trees, and see an exploding tag off in the distance. I look around, and I see another. I took a deep search, and see that I have been surrounded by exploding tags. KUSO!

They all activated at once, and exploded violently. The real threat wasn't the fire from the explosion, or the explosion itself. No, the threat was the flying debris that accompanied the explosion. I had to smash rocks, logs, branches, and even the occasional kunai with my tail. Suddenly, the tees came alive. Branches suddenly lunged for me, and I had to launch a fire ball at them to keep them at bay. I jumped high into the air, and saw one of my clones get crushed by a giant rock hand. He exploded in a shower of blood. Not pleasant watching yourself die, I can tell you that much.

I saw another clone get taken out; a giant ice spike erupted out of the ground under him. Pierced his body, and shoved him into the branch of a tree. Looked really painful. I didn't see my other two clones, I was going to assume they were gone. Suddenly, vines surrounded my body. I slashed at them with my claws, and even bit a few more with my teeth. However, only more came, and constricted my body. They confined my hands to my body, my tail got bunched into a ball, and held against me. It was really uncomfortable I might add. Vines wrapped around my head, and kept my jaw closed. I can't believe they caught me. I'm so ashamed of myself right now.

Then again, when I think about it, we are dealing with chuunin and jounin. So, I shouldn't be surprised, but at least I killed five of them. The vines drug me to the fallen wayward pine, and where I saw Hinata has been tied up, except she has ice bindings instead of vines. She looked like she was getting cold. Even with that big jacket on.

"Look what we have here." Said a cocky voice. I looked over at the guy, and wasn't impressed.

He was a good foot taller than I was, a giant among men. He had brown hair to his ankles, really getting rid of any badass appearance he might have had. He had arctic storm eyes, and was missing one half of his lips. He didn't have any scars that I could see; however, he was jounin rank. He had on a jounin jacket, and a small green shirt underneath that jacket. He also had on some yellow pants. Not really helping his appearance either. People told me I made a nice target, this guy was holding a neon sign saying he was one.

"We have a demon, and a pretty woman. My my, the woman looks cold. Maybe I should warm her up, what do you guys say?" He asked them. They nodded their agreement, and so he grabbed one of Hinata breasts through her jacket. She gritted her teeth in pain.

Rage flooded through me, was I pissed? No. I was going to make these guys suffer though Hell. I tried to struggle out of my bindings, but to no use. I grunted a few times trying, so the guy grabbing Hinata breast let go. I saw rage in her eyes, no shame, just rage that someone had done that to her, well, someone had done it to her and it wasn't me. "Is the demon mad that I grabbed his girlfriend?"

Maybe I was getting a bit consumed by my rage, but I only had one response to that. "**My wife**." I growled out.

The queer just laughed, and then said "Lady, that is your husband? I'm sorry, but I am going to have to show you how a real man is lie later on."

"He is more man than you could ever hope to be." Hinata said in a cold voice lined with fury.

He walked over, and put his hand under Hinatas chin, and then said "We will see about that later, won't we sweetie?"

Damn it, if only I was free, this guy would get a whole new meaning to the word pain. Hinata tried to bite him, but he backed away and went to slap her. Suddenly, a claw ripped out of the ground before he could strike Hinata, it was pure red, and it grabbed him, and lifted him high into the air. It was a chakra claw I could create. Whichever shadow clone is doing this is officially my favorite one. The claw suddenly squeezed shut, sending the jounin's blood flying everywhere. There wasn't anything left of him.

Suddenly, one of the clones jumped out of the ground behind me, and slashed my bindings in half. Another clone ripped out of the ground behind Hinata, and slashed her bindings off as well. Hinata rubbed herself a little where her binding used to be, trying to warm up I was guessing. **"I was playing nice." **I told all of the people there. **"However, when you mess with her, the gloves come off." **Tajuu Kage Bunshin time. I used it, and created close to about two hundred clones. **"KILL THEM ALL!"** I screamed at the top of my lungs, and my clones rushed in every direction.

I ignored them, and walked over to Hinata. I knew my clones would be able to take care of the job, without any help. "Hinata, are you ok?" I asked her.

She rushed forward, and gave me a bone crunching hug. "Naruto-kun, I'm so happy." She said, and she sounded it.

"And just why are you happy? We almost got captured, you were close to being raped, and if I didn't have two more clones out there, you probably would have been." I told her.

"I know, but it was all worth it." She said.

"Hinata, what made all that worth it?" I asked her, a little confused. Nothing would be worth that in my opinion.

"Simple Naruto-kun. You called me your wife." She said, in a really happy voice.

I knew that comeback would come back to haunt me. "It means nothing Hinata, you called me your husband in town, and I just wanted to make sure that that is the story that gets around."

"Then why did you have all your clones go kill them all? If you wanted the word spread around, you would have told your clones to keep one alive. Nice try though." She told me, still happiness flooded through her voice, and it was a nice thing to my ears. Almost made me regret having to leave Konoha. Almost.

General Badaxe- And, here is another chapter in the Caged Fox story. Little shorter than most of them, except the first two, but it will do. At least, I think it will. If it doesn't just wait for the next chapter like good little boys and girls. Also, I might not be as updating as frequently, what with me job hunting, and school about to start. So, sorry if these chapters come a little later than usual.


	15. Chapter 15

General Badaxe- Ok, time to update the story most of my reviewers want. Caged Fox of course, but if the chapter is up, you are probably reading this already. Now, I'm babbling like a moron, so we will skip right to the reviews from the last time I updated.Well, First off, I would like to say i have reahced over 100 reviews. You know, the way people keep talking about it, I expected something special to come with it, a sign that said 'way to go!' or the like. All it did, was add a third digit to the number of reveiws. Was something special supposed to happen, or is it always like that? Anyway, reveiws, Meca Vegeta, what the hell is your review supposed to be? Kage of the hidden village, first off, sorry for not completing your name, second, thanks for supporting me. Johnny G, it might happen eventually. It's nice to know that others have told me to do what I please, and don't really mind the pairings anymore. Kyuubi-Sama, simple, and to the point. Like it. Oh yeah, people, if my story starts to seem a little generic, do me a favor, and point out where it is getting generic, so I can re edit the chapter. I don't like to do things other people have done. Not simple things mind you, but if my story starts to hit like the arc of another story, please tell me. Also people, I do have a confession to make. I am having a much harder time reading fan fiction work now. Stories are getting too alike, authors are skimping on the details, stories take a while to update, and you only get about 500 words. It takes me about 1 to 2 hours to write down 2k words, and that is when I have a bad case of writers block. If I don't have any writers block, roughly around 30 to 45 minutes. That tells me how lazy people are. Also, no offence to you guys unless you fall into this category, but reviewers seem to be getting stupider as well. They support fics that are almost an exact replica of another, and it really pisses me off. However, what makes me even madder is when they support a fic that has been done a million times (I'm looking at you generic NaruxHina fics) and it is really pissing me off. People make the romance the same in almost every one, and can't think up something original. And now, I'm ranting. Just great. However, I can't really find inspiration in any fanfiction anymore, and it really depresses me. Don't get me wrong, I still read, however, I am a lot pickier now. And, in all honesty, I tend to skip a lot more fics now. At first, when I wasn't writing, I used to think it was a lot harder, and 2k words was a lot, so I basically shit myself when I saw fics that had about 10k per chapter. Now that I have tried it, I see that people who update rarely, and with few words are lazy assholes. So, if I offended you, get over it. I don't know you, you don't know me, and if you yell at me, you are just a loser in my eyes who thinks he knows best. Trust me, my life has probably been worse than yours, and I don't give a rat's ass about any of you. However, I do enjoy entertaining others, one of the few reasons I still update. Also, a couple of you noticed I took the rules and prize out of the chapters. That is because I doubt anyone is going to get it right, and I don't like for it to cost me a chapter for barely any words. Also, people, in case for some reason you find the strange urge to defend me from flamers, and the like, don't bother. First off, I don't need protection, second off, I ignore them. If for some reason you do find the need to defend me, know this: I don't really care. If someone wants to leave a flame, let them. Doesn't bother me at all. Finally, I would like to apologize to everyone waiting for this update; it took me about two to three weeks to finally get around to updating it.

Hinata and I were traveling along a road, and I hated it. Why did I hate it? It was raining. Do you have any idea what happens to my tail after it gets wet? It gets poofy, that's what. I hate it when my tail is poofy. Having my tail stick around everywhere really takes away from my intimidation factor. That and then I have to strain the water out of it. A real pain in the ass I might add. However, we really needed to get to a town fast. Why? We were almost out of food. I knew we should have restocked food in the last town, but we were kind of chased out by a lot of ninjas. I seem to have a lot of bad luck. Also, it was starting to feel…lonely inside of me. Not hearing Priers wise ass remarks, her chatter on random things, or hearing her at all was starting to affect me. Oh well, I would learn to live in loneliness again. I have done it before, I can do it again.

However, I do have the matter of leaving Konoha to worry about. I know too much about it for them to just let me waltz out the front door. I could sabotage them, but that would take a long time, and possibly leave them exposed to outside forces. That, and I need to deal with Orochimaru first. Am I strong enough to fight him though? I have never fought one hailed as one of the sannin, but they didn't just receive the name. So, he is probably very skilled. Damn it, too many questions, and answers that just generate questions. That, and a couple things are keeping me from leaving Konoha.

"Naruto-kun, would you please say something? You have been silent for the past hour." Hinata told me, some concern in her voice.

"Hinata, I'm fine. I just brood over some things going through my head." I replied back to her. That was one of the problems, Hinata. I would be blessed if she would just move on past me. Yes, I do mean blessed. As a demon, I figure I am already damned. Well, half-demon. Another problem was my foster son. I just have no idea what to do with him. I figure I could ask Iruka-sensei to watch him, but he already has to teach classes. I don't know if he could take the time to watch him. What am I supposed to do?

I felt something warm against my lips then, something oddly familiar. I leap backwards, and see that Hinata had placed her head in my path, getting a cheap kiss. "Hinata, what did you do that for?" I asked her in a flat voice.

"Proving to you that you should pay more attention to your surroundings. We aren't exactly in friendly territory. Also, I do enjoy it when you actually start the kiss." She said to me, giggling a little.

"Hinata, no matter how long I live, I know I am never going to understand you." I told her, sighing out loud.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you will never understand women. However, I will never understand you. At times, you seem to be happy, others, you seem ready to commit suicide. At times, I see you gazing at me longingly, as though I am out of your reach. However, every time I move close to you, you move away from me, as though I am some kind of poison. I want to know, why don't you ever tell me anything?" Hinata asked me.

"Hinata, please, don't ask me that question." I told her in a serious voice. I really didn't want to tell her the answer to that.

"Naruto-kun, I already asked the question. Please answer it." She told me in a deadly serious tone.

"All right, I will tell you." I sighed out. "However, you probably won't like the answer." Hinata moved a little closer to me, and then seemed wrapped around me. I don't mean physically, it was as though she were trying to find everything out about me by listening to these sentences. She probably thought she would. "Hinata, honestly, I don't trust you completely." I told her.

Her face then became frozen with a smile, as though she was reviewing what I said in my head. "Excuse me Naruto-kun?" She asked me.

"I said I don't trust you completely." I told her. "Hinata, understand, I know for fact that you have a mask in front of everyone but me, so for all I know, you have a mask made specifically for me. You might do this to hide your true self, afraid I might not like you, and I don't really know you. That, and I am part demon, it is hard for me to trust people. I only trust Iruka-sensei, and my son completely. And even then, there are times when I think I have to doubt Iruka-sensei."

"But you trust your son completely?" She asked me.

"Hinata, I met him on the streets, he doesn't even know my past very well. He is the only one I trust completely that is still alive." I told her. Memories of the Third Hokage, and the captain of that one ship flashed through my mind. I trusted them, and they ended up getting killed. Maybe I am cursed so that every person I get to know will end up dieing. Then I heard a snort in the back of my mind.

'Prier, is that you?' I thought inside of my mind. Nothing but silence greeted me in the dark cavern of my mind.

'Prier, I know you are there, answer me.' I thought to her, but still, nothing came back to me.

'Damn it Prier, answer me!' I thought as loudly as I could. I received nothing but silence. Maybe I imagined the snort, hoping she would talk to me. Wait, why would I hope she would talk to me? It's not like I was that fond of her. Ok, maybe I was, but one character trait I have that I don't like, is my bluntness. So, maybe telling her everything at once wasn't my smartest decision ever. It figures, I try to get rid of her for a while, grow attached to her, and then she leaves me. I'm starting to see how my life works.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, her voice sounded a little hurt. Then, her voice came back, stronger than ever. "If you don't trust me, then I will have to earn it all over again. Maybe then, I will stand a better chance at getting you at least." She finished that last part, a little weakly, as though she was afraid saying it would drive me away. Then I saw Hinata as something I never thought of her as: fragile.

Damn it, I never thought of how me leaving would affect her. Of course, now that I have thought about it, I am going to think about it constantly. Damn my life, and whichever God cursed me with it. And still, Hinata looked a little unsure, and very fragile. The rain was dripping down her face, so I couldn't look for tears of any kind, but I don't think she had any of that. However, I still felt a little guilty. Especially with the rain, it seemed to amplify my guilt until it was going to burst out of my chest. Why is it that I have to feel guilty! I shouldn't even care that she is like this! However, point is that I do care, for some odd reason. Great, I might as well try to make her feel better. That or I could let my heart tear itself in two. I didn't really like that option.

I walked over, and wrapped my arms around her. She jolted in surprise, and then relaxed into my embrace. I didn't hug her out of affection, but to soothe her. "Hinata, my opinion shouldn't be that important to you. With the way you are acting, I think I could somehow convince you to do anything I wanted. Not something healthy for you, to become obsessed I mean."

"But Naruto-kun, I'm not obsessed with you." She murmured into my jacket, and then fastened her arms around me in a tight embrace. Then she looked up into my eyes, her face seeming a little radiant, even in the rain. "I love you, there is a difference."

I just looked into her eyes. They were the same color they had always been, but anyone knew from experience that they saw too well. "Hinata, find someone better than me. There has to be a guy out there for you, and let me tell you, it isn't me." I told her, still keeping her in my embrace. I really should end it. A minute later of course.

Hinata just looked at me like I was one of the stupidest things on the planet. "Naruto-kun, I know I have told you, but I want you and only you. Why do you keep trying to drive me away?" She asked me.

"Hinata, I'm a demon. If you want to really get technical, a half demon. However, do you honestly think I can give you happiness? I have more enemies than I can count, I don't have much money to my name, and I don't even have a place to live! Why would you want someone like that for a husband? It makes no sense!" I told her, a little harsher than I meant to.

Hinata looked at me again, lifting up her face. Then a smile crossed her face, and she let out a small giggle. "Naruto-kun, you can be pretty stupid sometimes." She told me.

"And just how am I being stupid? I am telling you the truth. Not to mention, your father would never approve a demon coming into his household, let alone marrying his daughter. I am only there to protect you, once the war is over, do you honestly think he will let me stay?" I asked her.

"Naruto-kun, let me worry about my father. I have a couple things I could tell him that would let you marry me." She told me with a sly grin on her face.

"Hinata, you aren't planning on blackmailing him are you? I mean, he is your father, so wouldn't that seem a little immoral to do that?" I asked her, wondering what she was planning.

"No, I'm not planning on blackmailing him. Anyways, I thought you were being stupid because of the living place, and no money. You do know that if you marry me, you will have access to the Hyuuga fortune, and live in our house, right?" She asked me.

"Hinata, that would make it seem as though I am marrying you for money. That and I don't really plan to marry anyone. Also, do you think I would make a good father? Probably not." I told her.

"Naruto-kun, you really need to stop being so pessimistic. I plan to marry you, and I will convince you to love me as well. If you think I won't, then you have another surprise going to hit you right in the head." She told me, a secretive smile on her face, while tapping me lightly on the forehead before returning to her embrace. "Anyways, you would make a pretty good father. I have seen you with your son, and if you are even half like that towards your children, I know you would make an excellent father."

"Hinata, why do you insist on being so stubborn?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Why do you insist on being so stubborn?" She asked me.

"Hinata, could you do me a favor an answer the question?" I asked her.

"When you answer mine Naruto-kun." She said to me.

"Damn it Hinata, stop reversing my words!" I said to her.

Merriment was twinkling in her eyes. "I'm not reversing your words. I just want you to answer my question."

"Damn it Hinata, I'm being stubborn because I care too much about you to let you marry me!" I screamed at her. Then I thought about what I said. Ah damn it. "I mean, I don't exactly want to be bound to anyone."

Hinata giggled, and then she laughed. "Naruto-kun, don't act as though you never said that first sentence. You yelled it loud enough for the Hokage to hear you." Then she put me in a tighter embrace, and laid her head against my chest. "I always knew you cared about me, I just wondered what it would take for you to admit it. If I only had to piss you off, I would have done it a long time ago." She told me, a sweet smile on her face.

Stupid mind, couldn't think of some better words to say could you! Well, this is going to be harder than I thought. "Hinata, people say stupid things when they are angry. They say they will kill someone, but they don't mean it. I was just angry, and I made the words stronger than they really were." I told her in a neutral voice, not betraying any of my emotions.

"You must think I am an idiot Naruto-kun." Hinata murmured into my chest. She still hadn't quit embracing me like I was a giant teddy bear.

"Hinata, we will finish this conversation later. Right now, I just want to get out of the rain, and dry off." I told her, growling out loud. I really have to learn when to keep my mouth shut. It just keeps getting me deeper and deeper into my own trap.

Hinata giggled, and let go of me. "Very well, but don't think I am going to let you forget what you said." She told me, happiness bouncing along her voice.

I just growled. The traveling from there was relatively silent. The rain never dissipated either, so we got drenched. My tail is going to look like a giant fluff ball, I really hate fluff balls.

We made it to the next village in about an hour from our previous conversation. The village was a mildly large one, bordering on being considered a town. This was the place where we would be meeting the Cloud leader guy. I can't remember what they call him, but I don't really care either. Let's see, according to the letter, we have to be here tomorrow. Just great, I have the biggest feeling that this is a trap. Cloud wants Byakugan, Oba-chan wanted to send a Hyuuga to get more money, Oba-chan is supposed to be a horrible gambler, but she managed to win a bet to the cloud leader for a lot of money per ninja attack we get. I don't think that that is all a coincidence.

'**When did you get a brain asshole?'** I heard a dark and sinister voice say from the back of my mind.

'Prier?' I thought as a question back into my mind.

'**Cancel that last remark. You are as dumb as ever aren't you?' **The dark sinister voice thought to me, and I know he sneered. Don't ask how I knew, I just…imagined it.

'Oturan I'm guessing. What the hell do you want, and why are you bothering me?' I asked him.

'**Well chicken shit, it gets very dull in here with the queen bitch no longer hassling me, and I need something to do. You are the only person I have access to right now, so I might as well harass you.' **Oturan thought to me.

'Any idea why she is leaving me alone?' I asked him. I might as well get some answers.

'**No clue. However, she is using a massive amount of chakra where she is. I think she is planning to blow a hole through you, and escape. Well, that's the best I can think of. So, what's the little asswipe going to do to stop her?'** He thought to me, and then he laughed.

'Honestly, I'm not going to do anything.' I thought to him, without thinking twice about what I said.

'**So, do you intend to let her kill you like a cockroach? Something that must be killed because of how hideous and disgusting they are?' **Oturan asked me, keeping his voice neutral.

'I do. Tell me, how am I supposed to stop a demoness who can kill me like I am nothing? I don't see any way I can do that. Not to mention, death for me wouldn't be such a bad thing. Tell me Oturan, do you fear death?' I asked him.

'**Of course not shithead! I am not scared of anything!' **He yelled at me defensively.

'So, you do fear death.' I thought to him, a smug satisfaction settling over me.

'**Why would I fear something as stupid as death!'** He thought to me in an angry tone.

'Simple, it is something unknown to you. It is something you can't fight. I have one more question for you, why do you fear death? I know you won't answer it, but let me tell you something. You shouldn't fear death; after all, death is the ultimate peace. People like you only look at the price: your life. I would gladly trade my life for peace at any moment. The only reason I haven't done it, is that there are still things I can do in this life. I don't fear death like you do, however, I am scared of the way I die. I don't want to be eaten alive, slowly have my flesh peeled off of me, and the like. So, when you are done brooding over what I have said, don't talk to me. I don't like you.' I thought to him.

'**Fat chance cock sucker. I am going to be with you until the day that you die, I don't plan to be silent. I am going to harass you until you die.' **He thought to me savagely.

'So, are you going to keep trying to do one thing? Such as Prier keeps trying to seduce me, and acts seductive when talking to me, and putting a little sex appeal in everything. You going to try something similar I can ignore?' I asked him. When I think about it, those are exactly the type of questions I should ignore.

'**Indeed. I plan to get you to become a violent twisted psycho bent on killing for pleasure.' **He thought to me in a wicked voice.

'How do you plan to get me to do that?' I asked him.

'**Take the bitch, Hinata, you know how she wants you, but you plan to leave Konoha?' **He thought to me.

'First off, she isn't a bitch. But yeah, what about it?' I asked him.

'**Simple, there is one easy way to end this entire situation. Kill her.' **He thought to me.

'What! I'm not going to kill Hinata! She trusts me, and I actually like her! Damn it, I'm not going to kill her!' I thought to him.

'**Do you honestly think that she will let you leave? Even if you leave, she has a fortune behind her. She can get others to search for you; she can make it so that you have nowhere to run. She won't even try to leave your side, you saw how she looks at you. Even if you betray her, she won't lose that love for you. Oh, she will deceive herself that she hates you, but the love she has for you can't be broken by any means, so when she finally finds you, she will kill you. Then, she will cry, and cry, and cry. She will cry to some God, she will scream her hatred for you, she will yell at you to come back and fight her, she will even curse herself for being too weak. In that state, her emotions will be erratic, and there is a high chance that she will kill herself.' **He thought to me, in a mocking voice.

Do I really want to put Hinata through that? I don't want to kill her, but emotional pain on that level makes one act n crazy ways.

'**Furthermore, she will keep trying to seduce you. Don't you want that to end? Tired of fighting your body and the carnal emotions that run through it? Finish her and it will all end. Tell me, how long do you think you can fight your body? Each time she comes closer and closer, and little by little, your body is seducing your mind into accepting it. I know for a fact you are more kind hearted than you let on. Suppose you do give in, and your act makes her pregnant. Tell me, do you really want to give her that kind of pain? According to women, giving birth to a child is on par with the pain of being slowly tortured to death. Some kunoichi have testified it is like that. Tell me, do you want to give that kind of pain to dear sweet Hinata?' **He said that last part in a mocking voice.

'DAMN YOU, SHUT UP!' I screamed as loudly as I could at him.

'**Let's take it a step further.'** He said, completely ignoring me. **'If you get her pregnant, will that damn kind heart of your let you leave her? No it won't. Also, I know that if you get her pregnant, you won't kill her either. But tell me, could you leave her if you got her pregnant?'**

'Of course not! I'm not some heartless monster who would abandon an unborn child!' I screamed at him. 'After all, who deserves to grow up like I did?' I finished in a softer voice, and my childhood rushed back to me in a chariot, and almost brought a tear to my eye.

'**So, what are you going to do?' **He asked me, a small grin on his face, I can just picture it.

'It is simple, I am not going to get seduced, I am not going to kill Hinata, I am going to leave Konoha, I am going to forget about my childhood in time.' I thought to him.

'**You honestly think you can accomplish that teme?' **He asked me.

'I have come this far, I can go the rest of the way. However, because you gave me such provocative images and thoughts, let me give you some.' I thought to him. 'Tell me, being an ethereal construct of my darker half, what happens to you when I die? I don't know what will happen to me when I die, but what happens to a part of me that has gained a mind of his own? Do you disappear, as though you never existed? Do you come with me to Heaven or Hell? Do we split paths, and go to the places meant for us? You don't know, I don't know. So, what happens to you when I die? Do you want to find out?' I asked him, and I felt his face turn white. That shut him up, and I felt him recede from my mind, and back into his dark lair.

"Naruto-kun, do you knew where we are meeting the kage?" Hinata asked me.

Oh yeah, I am traveling with her. Damn conversations in my head are going to get me killed. "The letter said to meet him in the middle of the town square tomorrow at one P.M. So, we had better start looking for him there." I told her, in a part sarcastic voice.

"Keep being an ass to me, and see what happens." Hinata said to me in a veiled threat.

"Hinata, it is getting late, just let us find a hotel, and go to sleep. I need it." I told her, walking into the village.

"Naruto-kun, it is only about seven. Why do you want to go to bed so early?" She asked me.

"Because I want to. I'm tired. I'm not in the best mood right now. If I don't sleep, I am going to tear the head off of some lone bystander. Do you want that Hinata? For me to tear the head off of some poor bystander!" I asked her a little harshly.

Hinata giggled, and the said "Fine sleepy head, we will find you a hotel, inn, or whatever people want to call them in this town. By the way Naruto-kun, do you know how many ninjas attacked us on our way here?"

I thought about it for a second, and then told her "seventy-eight ninjas attacked us. So, the guy owes us 7,800,000 yen. Well, he's going bankrupt." I said offhandedly.

"Naruto-kun, do you think we should ask for directions for a close hotel?" Hinata asked me.

I just looked at her. "Hinata, two things. One, don't become some mindless drone who needs instructions to perform properly. Second, of course we should ask for directions. We have no idea where we are, we would need a map of the place for an accurate off-hand description. Speaking of which, we should probably buy a map. Get a rough guess of the layout of the town."

"Why preparing so much Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked me.

"Hinata, this whole business is a little suspicious to me, that's why. Also, as your bodyguard, I need to take every precaution to protect you." I told her, walking over to a stand, and purchasing a map. I got it for half price, if I would, and I quote 'Never show my face to him again.' I love shop keepers.

"Why is it suspicious to you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked me, sitting on a bench.

I sat down next to her, and opened the map, and began to study it. "Hinata, this all seems a little too…convenient for me to like. I mean, Oba-chan, I mean the Hokage, is supposed to be a horrible gambler. Yet, she won a game of…some kind of gambling game, which makes it so that any ninja that attacks her carriers makes the Cloud pay 100,000 yen. So, being the greedy person that she is, the Hokage sent someone almost every Cloud ninja would attack. A Hyuuga to be more exact. I wasn't a planned calculation, so that throws it a little in our favor. However, the Cloud country desperately wants the Byakugan, so I want you to be on your guard at all times, even when we are busy getting the document that says they won't attack us. It is only a piece of paper after all."

"When you put it like that, I suppose you are right Naruto-kun. However, would the Cloud country ninjas attack us in broad daylight while we are receiving a paper that says we are on peaceful terms?" Hinata asked me.

"I wouldn't put it past them." I told her, folding up the map, and placing it in my back pocket. "A hotel is three blocks to our left. Hinata, could you go get reservations? I'm going to get us some food. Any preferences?"

"Well, thank you for saying please first off." She told me, to tell me I hadn't done something. "And anyways, get me some pork and shrimp ramen. I'm a little hungry today, so get me two bowls please."

I started to walk off, and I said to her "Sure thing Hinata. What the hell, I'll get some ramen as well. I haven't had it in…five days. Wow, it has been a while."

"You and your ramen obsession." Hinata said with a laugh while shaking her head, and walking towards the hotel.

Right, now all I had to do was find a ramen stand. When Hinata was a decent distance away, I walked into the alleyway. I made about twenty shadow clones in the alleyway as well. They all stood staring at me, as though they were awaiting orders. In truth, that's what they were doing. "All right me, you know the situation. Ok, fifteen of you are going to scout out the area, and find a way to avoid the other clones. That means that you each get a sector, and patrol it looking for traps, other ninjas, and the like."

I pulled out the map, and laid it on the ground, and pulled out a black marker. I cut up the map into fifteen sectors, and assigned some clones their spots. "The fifteen scouting the area, I want you to use henge, and assimilate into the crowd. In case things go wrong, we need you to be a surprise. Four of you other clones are going to watch Hinata from afar, while I protect her closely. The remaining clone, go pick up some ramen. Two pork and shrimp ramen, and get me a beef, pork, and chicken ramen. Three of them. Also, DON'T EAT THEM!" I said to him harshly, pointing a finger. He got a sullen look on his face. "Anyways, when you are done getting the ramen, get back here, give it to me, and the go with the other four to protect Hinata. Now team, MOVE OUT!" I said, and they rushed away.

I waited five minutes for my delivery clone to return with the ramen, and then I proceeded to the hotel. I looked around, and couldn't see any of my clones on the way to the hotel. Good, they are getting in place. It is also great that I can't find them. I made it to the hotel. It was two stories high, and it looked a little run down. I wasn't expecting anything great from it.

Walking into the front lobby, I was blown away. The receptionist desk was made of polished walnut, and looked very classy. They had a soft couch, and a rocker made specifically for old people who have nothing better to do than sit and talk about the old days. The floors were made of linoleum, and they had marble pillars supporting the ceiling. I was a little scared to think about what the room looked like. However, there was one thing I didn't like: The service. They looked at me like I had ridden out of Hell to rip the building apart while damning their souls. They probably thought I was.

I walked over to the reception desk. "Hello, I think my companion already came by and made reservations?" I asked them, leaning against the desk. They never answered me, they just kept staring. "Your mouth is about to catch a fly." I told them.

They quickly closed their mouths, and then the head receptionist asked me "A-A-Are you U-U-Uzumaki-san?" She asked me.

"Yeah, that would be me. So, did my companion make reservations?" I asked her.

"I-I-If you mean t-t-that you have a r-r-r-room, you do." She said, trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"What room do I have?" I asked her.

"R-R-Room 153, t-t-t-the h-h-h-honeymoon s-s-special." She told me.

I really wish they weren't so scared that they looked like they were ready to bolt at the first sign of me threatening to give them a paper cut. "What do you mean the honeymoon special?" I asked them.

"Let me handle this." Said a man, walking in with a red jacket, and black pants. He looked classy, in a timeless way. He made it seem like the standard uniform for this place was a badge of honor, and should be worn proudly like a badge of honor in an army. "Good evening sir, how may I help you?" He got points for not looking like he was ready to piss himself.

"Well, I'm trying to find out why I have a room in the honeymoon special." I told him.

"Sir, would you by chance be Uzumaki-san?" He asked me. I nodded my head in response to his question. "Well then sir, your new wife ordered the room. Is there a problem?" He asked me, seeming a little puzzled.

"I'll say there is a problem." I growled out.

"Is she your wife sir?" He asked me, seeming a little confused.

"Yes she is. However, I asked her not to tell anyone we are married. Look, I'm not exactly someone who people should be seen with, as you could probably tell. So, I don't want them to know I am with her, I don't want her to be discriminated against." I told them, folding my arms across my chest.

"Well sir, it is a little late for that." The guy told me, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Needless to say, I already disliked this guy. I didn't trust him. He was too calm around me, and he didn't have any scars on him. The only people who weren't scared of me, either knew me a little, or they have been in so many battles and seen so many horrors that they aren't affected by my appearance. However, people who knew about me, and that I was coming didn't tend to be scared either. Well, even under those circumstances, people still tended to be at least a little scared of me. I don't smell any fear on this guy.

"Well, I suppose that it can't be helped. However, could you do me a favor and tell your staff not to tell anyone that we are married? I don't exactly want her to…be uncomfortable under any circumstance." I told him.

"It will be as you command sir." He told me, and did a flourishing a bow. Definitely too classy for me too like. "Before I forget, the hotel would appreciate it if you would keep quite during the night, at least try to muffle the sounds." He told me a second later.

I tripped over my foot, and fell onto the carpet. The guy was kind enough to catch the ramen I had I my hand. However, that didn't stop me from having fish eyes, I know my eyes were about as big as dinner plates, and my face felt a lot hatter than normal. This guy doesn't have any shame does he? "Thanks for catching that." I muttered to him, as I stood up.

"No problem sir." He said, handing me back our dinner. I just wish he had the decency to look a little embarrassed. It would have made me feel a little better.

I took the dinner, still a little hot in the face, and walked up to the room Hinata had gotten for us. I can't believe she got the honeymoon suite. It was a good thing we were getting a lot of money for this, or I would be a little concerned about our money. However, I should have a little talk about her spreading the rumor of her being my wife. It was starting to get on my nerves.

I grabbed the key the desk clerk handed me, and walked to the room we were renting. I shoved the key into place, and turned the lock. I opened the door, and bellowed out "Room service!" And walked inside. When they say 'special, they do mean '_special'_!

The bed could easily fit five people on it. It had red satin sheets on it, and pillows with silk cases on them. The pillows also had little chocolates on them. It had some dark indigo colored blankets on them. The room had a small stream running through the room. The room even had a hot tub on one side of the room. The floor had a beautiful turquoise carpet, with little turtles on it. They had a small kitchen with a mini fridge, a counter, and a sink in it. There was a sliding window big enough for a person to walk out of overlooking the city, and it looked liked it was cleaned everyday. The ceiling had crystal chandeliers sparkled a brilliant glow around the room, transporting the room to a rainbow paradise with the lights on. The walls also had sound muffling jutsus on them………well; this really is the honeymoon suite.

I heard the sound of running water to the right of me, and looked over to see a closed door. The door was closed, but it was practically see through, except it only made it so you could see the outline of the person. Hinata was currently taking a shower. I had the best view in the world, except for being in the shower with her. Maybe my mind was becoming too seduced by my body, seeing as I had to take my hand, and slap myself to get me to look away. Then I took careful precautions to look in a different direction, and tried to get my face too cool down. I went over to the sink in the kitchen part of the suite, and splashed cold water on my face.

The chilling water jolted me back into reality, and I put the food on the counter, and pull out one of the ramen bowls I ordered. I just stared at it, and I realized something: Three bowls wouldn't be enough to fill me up. I should have gotten more. Oh well, no use crying over it. Let's see, it takes me about a minute to down a three bowls of ramen. Let's go for forty seconds. I put on the timer, and started to eat the bowls. I did it in thirty nine second, NEW RECORD! This calls for a celebration, where did those pillow chocolates go? What? There gone! Alright, this will require some explaining. "New record Naruto-kun?" I heard a voice behind me in a silky voice.

"Hinata, what did you do with the chocolates?" I asked her, turning around, and then I froze because of what I was seeing. Hinata was standing there, in nothing but a towel. That wasn't so bad, well; it was hugging her body like a skin tight outfit, that was true. However, what made me freeze was that the towel looked like it was going to fall off at any wrong movement. "Um, Hinata, maybe you should get some clothes on." I told her, feeling my face heat up.

Hinata walked to the bag on the counter, and pulled out one of the ramen bowls for her. She pulled the two chopsticks apart, and then used them to grab some noodles. She pulled them to her mouth, and slowly blew on the, while having her eyes look at me. I felt my pulse speed up a little, and my breathing started to become faster paced. Why was this happening? I shouldn't be feeling like this, she was only eating some ramen! Albeit, she was doing it only in a bathroom towel that looked like it was a little small for her. I turned around, feeling my face heat up. "Hinata, I'm going out for a bit. Scout out the town, you know. I'll be back later." I told her in a semi-strangled voice.

I heard her bowl get set on the counter, and I know I should run, however, it feels like someone put lead into my body when I wasn't looking. My feet were too heavy to move, and I couldn't do anything else. Then I felt her arms wrap around me, and my breath started to come even quicker. "Naruto-kun, are you planning on running away?" She asked me, pressing her head against my back.

My back arched away from her head in a sudden convulsion. That gave me the necessary movement to get away from her. I used my tail to grab her arms that had encircled me, and pried them away with a vicious tug. Before she could regain her balance and grab my tail, I pulled it away, and ran to the sliding window and opened it. "I'll be back later Hinata! I'll see you then!" I said, jumping out of the window. We were two stories high, so it wasn't much of a jump.

I landed on my feet, and then started to walk away as though nothing interesting had happened. However, my pulse was still a little erratic, so I couldn't say nothing happened. However, I wasn't coming back till later when she would probably be asleep. All I can do is walk around the town until she is asleep. Let's see, it is about eight thirty according to the clock. So, I suppose at about ten or eleven, I will return. Damn, I don't really have anything to do until then.

All I can say is thank Kami-sama. It was eleven thirty, I added some time for extra measure. I walked back into the hotel, and noticed that the clerks were away, probably sleeping. Good, I didn't want to have to deal with that one guy. I walked around the building to room 153. I had to say that there was no security in the hotel. It would be too easy for someone to walk right in, and break into a room. I walked to the door, and used my key to open it. After walking inside, I noticed something I was happy about, Hinata was in the big bed, and soundly asleep. She was a quite sleeper, and I hope a heavy one.

Then, I noticed something I wasn't so happy about. There was a note hanging from the ceiling. It said:

_Naruto-kun,_

_I'm probably asleep if you are reading this. I would like you to know, I would really appreciate it if you would sleep in the bed with me. I know I can't force you, especially because I am asleep, but I would like you to know that every other place you would consider sleeping in is booby trapped. Sweet dreams (Hopefully in my arms) and goodnight._

_Love,_

_Hyuuga Hinata._

_P.S. I still plan to make you my husband, so you might as well start practicing sleeping in the same bed as me._

Well, that isn't something I usually want to see. I doubt she booby trapped every place I would consider sleeping. After all, I have slept in some pretty uncomfortable places before, and I can do it again. I could lie down on the carpet for starters. She couldn't have booby trapped that. Might as well give it a shot. I stretched out, and then laid down on the carpet. It was pretty comfortable, and I was almost asleep. When an electric current suddenly rushed through my body, not strong enough to be painful, but enough to jolt me awake. I lay down again, and started to fall asleep, when another strong electric current jolted me awake. Well, I do think she booby trapped the carpet.

So, I'll just sleep on the floor of the bathroom. It would be a little damp, that was true. However, it could be worse; it could have a demonic or a twisted being in it. I walked over, and lay down in the bathroom, and noticed that it was actually pretty dry. I sprawled out on the floor, and used my tail for a pillow. I would try to get one off the bed, but I don't want to risk waking Hinata up. Knowing my luck, she would wake up at just the right time, or she would grab me while she is sleeping. Then I have a complicated mess, and then things would escalate from there. I'm starting to see the patter in that area of my life.

Well, I would just have to sleep on my tail again. Oh well, I usually use it to smash kunai, and random other objects away from me, so it should be able to last another night. I lay down, and closed my eyes hoping for a blissful sleep. Then a water droplet splashed on my face. I opened my eyes, and looked around. That was a little strange; the shower head isn't even over my head. Oh well, I'll just move over. I moved my body a good five feet away from my original spot, and was practically outside the doorway. Just inside enough not to touch the carpet. I lay down again, and closed my eyes. Another water droplet homed in on my head, or something, because I splashed again. Damn you Hinata, I don't know how you did this, but you still haven't won yet.

I stood up, and walked to the kitchen part of the suite. Then I crawled onto the counter, and laid down there. Then I heard a small squeaking. I opened my eyes, and looked around. I didn't see anything that could make that squeaking sound, but I have no doubt that it is around here somewhere. I closed my eyes, and listened. It was the sound of one of the kitchen sink knobs turning, but not letting out any water. I'm not going to deal with this. I took some rope out from my pocket, and tied up the kitchen sink knobs, and made them immobile. I tested it, and only if I slash the rope, will the knobs turn. I lay down again, having a small smile on my face. Then, I heard the squeaking sound again. I cracked my eyes open angrily, and looked at the sink. The rope was still in place, and I tried again to turn the knobs, but the rope made it immobile. There shouldn't be any way for it to turn. I got back onto the counter, and closed my eyes. I heard the same squeaking sound I heard before. I looked again, and the ropes were in place.

I give up; I'll just sleep in the cupboards. The ones for pots and pans by the way, the other ones would be a little too small for me. I moved most of the pans out of the cupboards, and arrange them in neat piles along the floor. Then I crawl inside of the cupboards, and lay down. It was surprisingly roomy in their, so it wouldn't be as uncomfortable as I thought. I closed my eyes, and then used my tail as a pillow. I heard a small sound, the sound of two pans smacking together lightly. I looked around the cupboard, and saw nothing else inside of it. I lay down again, making my ears as alert as possible. There, the sound happened outside of the cupboard. I crawled out, and grabbed the pots and pans, and separated them. I made sure that no pan could touch another one. Then I crawled into the cupboard, and closed my eyes again. I heard the same sound. I went out of the cupboard, and saw the pans in the exact same place. I'm not even going to bother.

However, where else could I sleep? I know: The roof of the building. Even I would have a hard time setting up a trap, or a prank as I call them, all over the room, and the roof as well. I could do it if I had the right materials, but I don't think Hinata will go that far into depth. I went over to the window, watching my surroundings and the floor especially, to look for other traps she set. I couldn't see any, nor did I trigger any. I opened the window, and jumped to the side, expecting something to come flying in the window. Nothing did, so I didn't worry too much. You know, when I think about it, I really should get my clones to come here and explain what traps she set. However, I didn't know where they were, and I didn't give a sign or call for them to recognize. Damn it, more preparation next time. I walked outside and put chakra into my feet so I could walk up the wall, so I could sleep on the roof. I made it up without any traps knocking me off the building, which was good. I lay down on the hard and cold stone, and used my tail for a pillow, and closed my eyes. I heard some song birds chirp. It is the middle of the night. They are asleep. I'm not even going to ask how she rigged this one, nor am I going to guess.

I got up and put more chakra into my feet. I walked back down the building, and went back into the suite Hinata had gotten us. I closed the window, and locked it. Then I pried a kunai into the lock so no one could unlock it from the outside. I walked over to the bed, and just looked at Hinata. She had on a pink nightgown, solid color and nothing see through, and I was grateful for that. She seemed to be having a peaceful dream, if anything on her face could indicate that. She had a blissful smile on, and she seemed like she wanted to go running through a field, or whatever really happy people did. "Alright Hinata, you win. I don't know how you did it, but you managed to booby trap the entire place. Cheapest form of blackmail I have ever seen as well. Then again, I must be going crazy; I'm talking to you while you are sleeping." I said softly, just looking at her.

I noticed one thing about her while she slept. I stood out to me, and it also explained to me why we could never be together. She looked like an angel when she slept. Her hair spilled out over the pillow, and she seemed to glow a white translucent light. I realized it was the moon shining off of her. Realizing that didn't make her look any less like a goddess. I looked at my hand. Saw the long claws at the end of them. I looked to the water stream, and saw my enhanced whisker marks, and slitted-red eyes of my reflection. I brought my tail around so it was in plain sight. I waved it around to make sure it was attached to my body. It definitely was. I was a demon. She looked like an angel. She might as well be an angel. She was still kind hearted most of the time, she listened to others, and she helped other without a second thought. Providing she doesn't betray her family or things like that. So, who am I to have any claim on her? She deserves someone who would cherish her, and treat her right. Someone who won't get her ridiculed and hated. I can't give her anything; someone else will have to provide for her. I don't care how badly she wants me for a husband, she might like it now, but I know eventually she would see it as a mistake.

I swear I'm the only guy who thinks of himself as a worthless piece of shit. Then again, most guys don't have demon blood in them to back their boasting. That and they don't have a twisted entity in them trying to get them to kill people. I would worry about Oturan later. Right now, I just need a decent nights sleep if I am to protect Hinata Tomorrow. I trust this as much as I trust Sasuke right now: Not at all. I walk to the other side of the bed, and crawl onto it. I go barely past the edge, and lay down. She said I had to sleep on the bed, she didn't say I had to sleep right next to her. I lay down, and was happy the bed was relatively soft, so I didn't have to use a pillow. I closed my eyes, preparing to go into a blissful sleep.

I heard a small sound, a spring uncoiling and coiling again really fast, making a small sound. Hinata, tell me you did not booby trap the sides of the bed as well. I heard the 'sproing' sound again, and realized that she did. She really wants to sleep close to me. I have no idea why she does, but I give up. I'm out of loop holes, theoretical solutions, and guessing. I crawled over to where Hinata was sleeping. She still had the big goofy grin on her face. Then I saw her lips twitch a little bit. "Hinata, you are awake, aren't you." I told her as a statement, and not a question.

"Naruto-kun, I wondered how long it would take you to come this close." She told me, opening her eyes, and staring at me.

"Your stupid traps won't let me sleep anywhere else. I suppose you rigged it like that?" I asked her. She nodded her head, a giant grin plastered on her face. "Well, I hope you are happy, you win. I'm not losing a night's sleep over something as stupid as my pride." I told her, laying down right next to her.

"That's good to hear Naruto-kun." Hinata said, throwing her arms around me, and laying her head against my chest. "You're comfortable." Hinata murmured into my chest. What the hell, I can entertain her for one night. I brought my arms around her neck, and brought her closer to me. She just snuggled into my embrace. My tail went around her torso, and pulled the rest of her against me. She murmured something in a lazy voice I couldn't understand. I just grunted, I didn't know what else to do. I closed my eyes, and drifted off into the land of dreams, with Hinata at my side.

"**Nice of you to drop in."** Said a twisted and sinister voice when I arrived into my mind.

"Oturan, I usually don't see you in these parts." I told him, looking at him while he was leaning against the broken cage in my mind. He had his arms folded across his chest. "What are you doing outside of that warped room of yours?" I asked him.

"**Why, I'm giving you and your sweet little Hinata a visit." **He told me with a sneer on his face. **"You know you should just kill her and get away. No one in Konoha will even hear about it for a couple months at the least." **He told me, trying to drive his twisted morals into my head.

"I'm not doing it, and nothing you say or do can make me." I told him. "So go back to that twisted Hell of yours, and leave me alone."

"**Well, if telling you won't do anything, I suppose I could show you." **He said, getting a maniacal smile on his face.

"Exactly what are you planning to do?" I asked him, easing into a fighting stance.

"**Noting you can do to stop me."** He told me, and then some dark energy started to surround him. It started to grow at his feet, and slowly moved its way up until he was covered in the stuff. **"Feel the power of my twisted soul!"** He cried, launching the black jelly at me. I threw up my red barrier, and the black jelly slammed into it. However, the black jelly started to eat at my shield, and I was forced to drop it.

"What is that stuff!" I asked him, forming a red chakra fox head in my left hand.

"**It is the stuff that will allow me to kill the queen bitch when I can finally find her. I can only sense the chakra she is gathering, but she has managed to completely hide from me." **He said, gathering the thick jelly around him again.

Well, Prier was safe for now. However, that black stuff, does it corrode chakra? If that is the case, I am in some real trouble. "Well then, I hope you enjoy pain!" I cried at him, launching the fox head at him. It nailed him in the stomach, but there was some black jelly substance there, and my fox head dissolved before it could reach him. This really isn't a good thing.

"**Aw, does the shit head realize how hopeless it is yet?"** He asked me, in a mocking voice. Then, the corrosive jelly was launched at me again. I rolled to the side, and then rushed forward. I balled my left hand into fist, and slammed it into his gut. He grunted in pain, and then I used my right hand to slash his face open. I saw blood slide across the floor, before I grabbed him by the back of his head, and slammed my knee into his face. He lifted into the air, and then I jumped after him. I grabbed him, and slammed my head into his face again, and then I flipped and threw him into the ground. He slammed into it so hard, he lifted into the air again, but not close to me. I formed an ice platform above me, and kicked off of it, and flipped, then I slammed my feet into his stomach, and then we collided into the ground again, my feet grinding into his stomach.

Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke, this was a shadow clone. Damn it, where was he? I have no idea where he could be. Then a black claw broke out from under me, and grabbed onto me. It lifted me into the air, and no matter how much I struggled, I couldn't break out of it. **"Well, you seem to have been learning some new moves, but once again, you proved to be an infidel." **I heard Oturan say behind me.

"Damn you. What are you going to do to me?" I asked him.

"**What am I going to do?"** He asked me, an amused expression on his face. **"I am going to do absolutely nothing. I know your luck, you will feel like a piece of shit, and the worst thing I could do to you is show you mercy. You will beat yourself up over being too weak, eventually it will drive you insane, and then you will either kill yourself, or kill others to grow stronger. Either way, I am going to win." **He said, and then a dark and insane chuckle burbled forth from the bowels of his mouth. Then a blinding white flash entered, and brought me to my real world.

I can't believe I lost. And so badly at that. I looked around, and there was a bright light outside, a very bright light. The sun was up…way up. Damn it, what time is it! I looked at a clock, and it was twelve-thirty P.M. I shook Hinata, who was still fats asleep against me. "Hinata, wake up!" I told her in an urgent voice.

I felt her sir, and then her eyes looked around. Then she saw who was holding onto her, and then she snuggled even deeper into me embrace. It was a good thing she was facing away from me. "Naruto-kun, do I have to get up?" She asked me in a lazy voice, seeming to enjoy the position she was in.

"Hinata, we have thirty minutes to meet the Kage." I told her in an urgent voice.

"What did you say!" She said in a slightly panicked voice. "Naruto-kun, we have to move!" She said, leaping out of the bed, and grabbing her clothes. I was already in mine, and ready to go. She came out of the bathroom fully dressed in her regular clothes, and I noticed that she didn't wear any make up. Funny, I have never seen her with any on either. Great, she was a natural beauty. Just what I need.

"Hinata, get on my back, I'm rushing to the meeting spot." I told her, squatting over. She got onto my back, and then I opened the window leading out of the hotel. I leaped outside, and took off. We made it to the square in about fifteen minutes, and I saw that there were a lot of ninja around the area. Too many for a normal visitation. I looked around, and then saw something odd. A couple of the shopkeepers were staring at me, and then I saw a female one wink at me. It was a signaling wink; I had clones among the shopkeepers. They weren't ignorant either, they were ready. I smiled a sinister smile at them so they knew the situation. They returned the smile.

"Would you please hand us your weapons." I heard a jounin ask us, his hands outstretched. I wasn't stupid, but I didn't have a choice either. I took off my kunai pouch and shuriken holster and handed it to them. Hinata did the same, and she didn't look happy about it.

"Would it be possible for your companion to…undemonify from his current state?" The same jounin asked, and it was easy to tell he meant me.

"Unless you have a special serum that will turn me human, it isn't possible." I told the guy, and then let off a small amount of demonic chakra. "By the way, I'm not someone you want to make enemies with." I told him, in a small sadistic voice.

The guy got a little scared, and backed away. I let go of my demon chakra. I walked by him, and into the square. There was someone standing in the center, surrounded by guards. I'm guessing he was the kage. "So, are you two the representatives from Konoha?" He asked us, looking particularly at Hinata. However, there wasn't any longing in his eyes, I knew something was wrong.

"Yes we are." I told him in a gruff voice, gaining his attention. "By the way, I thought you would like to know that 78 ninjas from your country attacked us. You owe the village of Konoha 7,800,000 yen." I told him.

"Ah yes, according to our agreement, I do owe the village that much." He told me, as though he was giving a penny to charity. "However," He said, turning towards us with a small smile of triumph on his face "I do believe that that is a small price to pay for the Byakugan, wouldn't you agree?" He said to us.

All the ninjas around us pulled out weapons, and entered battle stances. I did the only thing I could: I laughed. All of the ninjas started to stare at me, and then I turned my laugh into a sinister chuckle. **"You humans really are fools."** I told them in my demonic voice. Half of the ninjas present started to shake visibly. I looked around, mostly jounin and chuunin, but is aw some who had ANBU rank as well.

"**You honestly think that I was that much of a fool?" **I asked them, giving a sinister smile to all of them. **"I have a technique that turns some people into flesh and blood clones of myself, they have all my moves and everything. However, I need to use it on people who are alive for it to work. I must thank you for putting me near an area full of so many people." **I told them, and slammed my palm into the ground. Red chakra poured from my palm, and it rushed into the shopkeepers my clones were imitating. All the shopkeepers fell to the ground, and started to cry out in agony. My clones were really good actors. Then they seemed to try to tear something out of their stomach, or trying to pull some horrible monster inside of them out. They looked scared, but inside, they were laughing.

The kage and even the ninjas around me looked around in horror. Then the shop keepers seemed to explode, and fake blood flew everywhere. Then, steam was rising from the fake corpses, and out of them, stepped my shadow clones, looking as sinister as I was, except they were more intimidating because they were covered in fake blood. It would soon change into real blood. **"So pitiful humans, are you scared yet?"** I asked them in my demonic voice.

I looked behind me, and even Hinata was looking at me in fear. Good, maybe she would learn to dislike me, at least not want me for a husband. **"You two." **I said, indicating two of my clones. They turned to me, and seemed ready to follow any order. **"Take Hinata and get her out of here. I don't care if you have to knock her out, but get her back to Konoha, and on the double. This place is about to become Hell, demons and all." **I said, and then let out another sinister chuckle.

I heard my two clones move, and then they slammed their fists into Hinata's stomach while she was still staring at me in shock and fear. She doubled over, completely knocked out. One of the clones picked her up, and one of the Cloud ninjas threw a kunai at him. The other clone promptly blocked it, and sent a fox head at the ninja, who tried to dodge, but didn't know the fox heads were homing. They landed into him, and then he exploded in a bloody fashion. Both of the clones ran away, one with Hinata on his shoulder, and the other one acting as escort.

"**So, are you humans ready to go to Hell yet?" **I asked them, getting into a fighting stance.

"I have to admit, this is a rather unexpected surprise." The kage said, regaining his composure. Then he got a sly smile. "However, we can at least take you, the 'Demon of Konoha.' Believe it or not, you are pretty feared throughout the world. You are one of the reasons that most of the villages don't want to attack Konoha, they are scared of your wrath. Seeing what you did to the shopkeepers is proof of that, however, I am curious as to why you didn't use that technique on, say me?" He asked. I love easy cover ups.

"**I can only do it on week minded people, and I don't want to waste it by trying to use it on another ninja or a kage especially. It would be a waste of my time. So, I'll use it on the people who have weak minds."** I told him, and then I signaled for my clones to attack.

I wasn't staying out of the fight, I rushed forward as well. However, something unexpected happened, suddenly a wave of electricity surrounded all of the ninjas around me, and then it formed a cage of electricity. Then it convulsed around me, and swarmed into me. Pain wracked through my body and mind, and then I was swallowed by a never ending blackness.

General Badaxe- Ok, I have finally gotten my own E-mail address. Took me…a couple years, but I finally got one. To anyone who cares (All three of you) it is if you are going to P.M., do it to this address so unwanted e-mails aren't clogging up my brother mail. Also, I have had a wave of P.M's asking for a lemon, and they do mean sex scene, people have specified in their P.M's. However, people I am Mormon, so I don't like sex without marriage. No, I don't practice polygamy. It is a stupid myth I could live without. No Mormons practice polygamy, it is a bunch of bull other religions use to try to get people to hate us. So, before I do any lemon, I am probably going to get Naruto to marry that person. You don't like it tough. However, I'll make you all a deal, so you people stop bothering me, I'll do a lemon on the final chapter of the story. If it gets you people to stop bothering me about it, there is your deadline. When the final chapter will be, I have no idea. So, you will just have to wait. If you don't like the fact I am Mormon, well, doesn't it suck to be you. Life's a Bitch, and in this fan fiction, I'm its pimp.

P.S. - I hate all pimps, gang members, and the like. People who want to be them might as well ask the cops to lock them up already, keeps you idiots from getting jobs others need in my opinion.


	16. Chapter 16

General Badaxe- Well, here we are. Let me get on with it so we can get back to our pitiful lives. Krasoft, you alone are going to make this a huge A.N. I sort of agree that if someone can write a storyline someone else has written even better, they do deserve some credit. However, I still don't like that they can't come up with their own storyline. To me, that defeats the purpose of writing a story. I write to give a new direction, hope no one else has done it, and maybe let someone else come up with an equally unique story. Thanks for supporting the first person view; it is hard to write it in only one person's point of view. Now, about him escaping, I thought I mentioned it, you might have skipped it, or I didn't really write it, but I had it in my head, but Hinata had a key. That, and it was a day of mourning, not many people were on duty that day, paying their respects to the deceased Hokage and all. Sort of expected people to figure that out on their own though. As for him becoming more powerful, he has been training, I just don't like to write training sessions, they seem unneeded and boring most of the time. Also, having demon blood pour through you, I kind of expect that alone to give him a boost, don't you? Dobe-Teme, Usually I respect what you say, but I do have to disagree with you here. Maybe I didn't give enough of Oturans personality, or maybe you don't see it, but he is obsessed with only killing. Oturan doesn't want sex at all, and if he did, at the end he would slit the woman's throat, just so he could kill as well. As for his 'apparent' capture, you will find out what happens. Yes, his clones are self-sufficient, however, they also know they are only clones, and that if Naruto dies, they die. So, they are willing to protect him with their own lives. JPMod, interesting choice of words, calling him a noob. However, Naruto has a lot of inner conflict as well, growing up as he did, he doesn't want anyone else to suffer like he did. So, he doesn't want to be with any person. Second thing, he knows he cares about at least Hinata, you saw him admit it, however, he thinks he is doing her a favor by staying away from her. As for him meeting Kakashi, honestly, I have been thinking about it, and I have one major problem: I don't know how Kakashi would react. If I have him meet Kakashi, I want it to seem realistic, not some half-assed job. So, I'm still thinking about it, and as for Sakura, he will talk to her later. Just be patient. Also, people have PMed me, and told me they couldn't update. This is because of the chapter I deleted earlier, the latest chapter counted as number fifteen, and if you posted in that one previously, you couldn't post on the new one. Sorry for the inconvenience. However, one of the pm's asked why Naruto didn't get an umbrella when Hinata had laid out a bunch of pranks, the shower one to be exact. Well, where do you suppose he was supposed to get an umbrella? He didn't have one, and the shops were closed. I believe someone thought that Oturan let Naruto live out of pity, this is not true. Sometimes the worst thing you can do to someone is let them live. Some people can even testify to that. And, on with the story. (Wow, biggest A.N. yet.)

I hurt all over. From the bottom of my toes, to the tip of my hair, all the way down my tail, I felt pain flashing through me at regular intervals. It smelled really bad, dried blood and rotten flesh filled my nostrils, and I wanted to gag. However, my mouth refused to open; I didn't want to even risk the chance of tasting that stuff. Chains were wrapped around my body, and someone put a three ton weight on my tail. Chains were around my wrist and ankles, binding me to a stone wall, and refusing to give me any room to move around. That and I have the worst headache in the world. I shouldn't open my eyes, but I have to get an understanding of where I am. I opened my eyes slowly, and realized where I was. A torture chamber.

There was dried blood on the walls around me, not really surprised because I smelled it earlier. I saw some rotting corpses to the side of me, if those were people who were here, or they were added to do some psychological damage, I don't know. They smelled awful though. I was held by one of the many chains adorning the wall, others held half chewed up corpses, and some even had bleached skeletons in them. They really needed to clean this place out. Torture devices were around the place, some were cleaned and polished off, but most of them had dried blood on them. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what they are going to do to me. Well, just another reason my life sucks. However, I was guessing the three ton weight on my tail is a privilege just for me, and if it isn't, I feel sorry for the last guy who was here. Sounds a little painful to lose your manhood like that.

The room was about twelve feet to the ceiling, twenty feet wide, and about thirty feet to the door across the room. There were small bits of moss growing in between the cracks of the wall. I struggled a bit, to see how tight the chains on me were. They held fast, and I can't even sway my tail. I swear, not being able to swing my tail is really starting to tick me off, if it isn't doing anything, it feels really weird. However, more importantly, how am I going to get out of this? I'm not strong enough to break out of it by force, I don't know how the battle went so I don't know if any clones are alive to break me out, seems doubtful because of my capture. Just great, I don't know enough to formulate a plan. That, and I have a weird machine attached to my chest, and it seems to be suppressing my chakra. I can't even get a small feeling of it, as though it has been separated from my body.

It is a good thing my feet are on the ground, having my internal organs slide down my insides seems a little too painful of the way I want to die. Then again, it might have been a quicker way for me to die than what is going to happen. My life officially sucks.

'**Well isn't this going to be painful?'** Oturan thought to me, a sinister smile on his face I was betting.

'No, it is going to tickle.' I thought to him in a sarcastic voice.

'**Quit being a wiseass. Anyways, how do you plan to get out of this one?'** He thought to me, in a voice that actually held curiosity. He really wanted to know.

'Right now, I don't know enough. I'm probably going to have Prier drill me with energy, providing that she can still channel chakra, before I can get out. That or the torturer is going to finish me off on accident. Help could possibly come, but I'm betting I'm under guard, so that isn't very likely. Also, I don't know how long I have been out. It is impossible for me to come up with a realistic plan besides me dieing.' I thought to him.

'**Actually, I have a way that you can get out of here easily.' **Oturan thought to me.

'If it is coming from you, there has to be some sort of catch.' I thought to him, wondering what he could possibly want. Beside me going on a massive killing spree.

'**Really, all I want is for you to escape. During your escape, I know you will have to kill a lot of people; it should sate my lust for a little while. So, do you want to take me up on the offer?' **He asked me.

'Depends, exactly what are you going to do to get me out of here?' I asked him, curious myself. Well, I know for a fact he want me to kill others now.

'**That black substance I used on you earlier, I was going to use that. Should eat right through the chains, and the weird machine on your chest. So, do you agree?' **He asked me, feeling almost certain I would agree with him.

'Are there any side effects the black substance will have on me, such as eat ME along with the chains and machine?' I asked him.

'**You know what, I don't know. It doesn't work on me, but the again, I'm not a physical manifestation either. It might accidentally kill you as well.' **He thought to me, in a slightly uneasy voice.

'Tell you what, if I am suffering too much, I'll do it because by then I won't care if I live or die. However, until then, I'll politely decline you deal.' I thought to him.

'**Tell me, what is stopping me from using the ability anyways?' **He asked me.

'I'll tell you what is, I am. You do it, and even if it doesn't kill me, I'll take my own life. Then, we will find out what happens to you when I die. Are you looking forward to that as much as I am?' I asked him, in a slightly sadistic voice.

'**If you are looking forward to dieing, then you are more twisted than I gave you credit for. Anyways, if you take your own life, I don't really care anymore. As for what happens to me, well, I can't change it, so there really isn't a point to me worrying about it.' **Oturan thought to me.

Great, there goes my crutch against him. 'Well, we will worry about this later, I hear people coming, and they smell of blood. Too much blood to be any normal person.' I thought to Oturan, feeling a small amount of bloodlust flow through me at the smell. 'Also, quit tempting me.'

The door opened with a loud groaning sound, they needed to replace the hinges. They were rusty, and I was willing to bet that they were easily broken as well. A nice little fact to tuck into my mind. Two people walked in, one was the cloud Kage, and the other one was probably the torturer I was going to spend my evenings with. I was able to get a better look at the Kage this time, since there wasn't any body guards in the way, and honestly, I wasn't that impressed.

He was an old man, looked like he was getting up there in years. He had a grey beard going down to the center of his chest. Grey eyes that seemed like they were having some trouble focusing. A scar running from his nose to his right eyes, stopping just short. It might have been impressive in his youth, but it was worn and turning colors now, seeming grotesque. He had a bald head on, and a small wart on top of it. He had on a robe, drooping from his neck to his legs, but just short of trailing on the ground. It was the color of a sapphire. He was sporting wrinkles, all over his body. He was going to kick the bucket soon, anyone could tell. However, judging by the proud way he held himself, he didn't think that. That might stave off death for a good three hours. He had on a katana on his back, and the scabbard was made of folded steel, and looked expensive. Usually only the blade was folded steel. The hilt had a small blade at the end of it, for a quick jab into an attacker I was guessing. The hilt took the shape of a dragon, its mouth opening out of the bottom, and having the blade protrude out. He would have been a force to reckon with, except age has once again proven that it can claim anyone.

The torturer to his side however, was young, and probably not even in her prime. Yes, I do mean her; she appeared to be female, unless this was a transvestite. I hoped it wasn't, that would be a little creepy. She had crimson hair traveling from her head to her lower back. She had on a tight leather outfit, made of completely red leather. I smelled dried blood on her, but couldn't make out any splotches, probably concealed by the red leather. She was a little small, only reaching my stomach by standing upright. Emotionless cold green eyes stared at me, along with a small dagger at her belt. It was a plain dagger, nothing worth mentioning.

"To what do I owe the honor?" I asked them in a sarcastic voice.

The girl suddenly backhanded me, and hissed out "Show some respect you piece of trash!"

My head jerked violently to her smack, and the side of my head received a small cut from being slammed into the brick wall behind me. I moved my jaw around, seeing if it still worked. Seemed fine. However, I was a little ticked now, for obvious reasons. "Look here you little human," I told her, letting some venom drip into my voice "If I ever escape here, you will experience a living nightmare, and then I will come to Hell personally to make you suffer after you die!"

"Enough!" The Kage said with some authority still in his voice. I will give him some credit; he manages to seem intimidating despite his age. Probably still has some fight left in him as well. It will be interesting when I finally get out of here. "Stella, leave the demon be. Your job is to get information out of him, nothing more, nothing less. It doesn't matter if he isn't skilled in etiquette or not. Just get the information I want, and it will be all right." After he said that, he turned around and left, not even sparing me a word. Even after all we have been through, he doesn't even care. What an ass.

The girl, Stella I was guessing, turned to me, and cracked her knuckles. I noticed she had on some red leather gloves as well. Something told me this wasn't going to be a pleasant experience. "All right, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I would prefer the hard way." She told me, some bloodlust entering her eyes. Then, it faded away, and she seemed to be serious again. "Anyways, answer these questions, and I won't have to hurt you. Question one, where did you tell your clones to bring the Hyuuga?" She asked me.

Oh yeah, that's right, usually you have to tell your clones where to bring someone to get them to follow orders. They don't know mine are independent. I should be able to buy some time. "You really want to know?" I asked her, a small amount of cockiness entering my voice.

Stella then pulled out her dagger, and cut my cheek with it. I saw blood trickle down the blade, before she licked it off. Great, I have a psycho chick for a torturer, this is turning out to be a great experience. "Actually, I would prefer it if you stayed quiet." She said, eyes staring me up and down. "I have never tortured a demon; I want to see if you are more resistant t torture than people are."

Well, nice to know that she enjoys her job. "You know what? I don't exactly like pain, so I will tell you. However, I want you to stay away from me. I don't exactly trust you." I told her.

She was eyeing me, a strange glint I have never seen before present in her green eyes. "How do I know I can trust what you say? You will probably give us a false location just so they can get away. How stupid do you think we are?" She asked me.

Apparently, you aren't stupid enough of course. "Honestly, I think you are pretty intelligent people. After all, you did manage to capture me, that has to be worth something. Nations will fear yours; after all, you did catch the 'Demon of Konoha.' So, why shouldn't I think of you people as anything other than brilliant?" I asked her.

She just glared at me. Not a good thing, I didn't let any sarcasm into my voice, even though I wanted to so badly. "You must think I am completely retarded." She told me. Honestly, the thought had crossed my mind. "However, I am going to have some fun with you to get you to answer the questions. I might as well ask you the rest before I get to work on you. Question two, what are the weaknesses of Konoha? Question three, what reconnaissance mission were you on to be gone for three years? To have Konoha fake you escaping and everything wasn't easy, what were you doing? Final question, what was your ulterior motive in doing this? Your Hokage wasn't stupid enough to believe this peace treaty I hope." Stella told me, eyeing me the whole time.

This people need to get their facts straight. I don't exactly know the weaknesses of Konoha. I never was on a recon mission. As for our ulterior motive, if we had one, I wasn't told at all. For all I know, our Hokage was being very greedy. However, I was going to have some fun with this one. "My recon mission, they erased my memory of it, I have absolutely no idea what they wanted. The weaknesses of Konoha are the really tough shinobi, the hard to break defense, the iron will of the defenders, and of course, me. Oh wait, you said weaknesses. Sorry, don't have any of those. As for our ulterior motives, would me wanting to give your Kage the finger count?" I asked her, a cocky grin on my face.

Stella chuckled a little, and then said "Be happy while you can. In a couple minutes, I will have you begging me to stop, and you will do anything to get me to stop. I guarantee you this much at least, you will not leave this room the same person you were when you came in." Sadly, I had a feeling she wasn't joking. Well, things could be worse: I could listen to Sasuke plot his revenge against his brother. Again. I swear someone needs to buy that guy an Itachi doll to take out his anger on it or something. I would, except I don't know what Itachi looks like, I haven't ever seen a picture of him.

Stella eyed me for a little more, and then walked to the side of the wall, and pressed in a brick. Normally, this wouldn't be possible; I think that it is a secret compartment or something. The wall slid in, and then slid to the side. She walked inside, and I heard a couple odd sounds. I heard metal hitting the stone wall; I heard a couple loud clanging sounds, like metal hitting metal. I think I heard a bell, but that could just be the ringing in my head. The stone walls reflect sound too well in my opinion. Then she walked out, and had a couple things in her hand I didn't like.

She had an iron rod, which had one side a little blacker than the rest, presumably for heating to extreme temperatures. It had a couple nicks in it, and looked slightly bent in the middle. She had a wicked looking serrated knife on her belt that wasn't there before. She also had a tub of salt tucked under her right arm. She had a couple pounds of charcoal, and I noticed that there was some billows to the side of the room. She had on a leather band around her head to keep her hair out of the way, it was blood red. Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what this stuff is for.

"Let's hope that this will work, this rod is old." She muttered, more to herself than anyone else. It was a quiet whisper, and if I didn't have my improved hearing, I probably wouldn't have heard it. She walked over to the billows, and threw in the bags of charcoal. Then she formed a small fireball I her hand, and threw it into the bags of charcoal.

Honestly, I was starting to sweat. And I wasn't sweating because of the rising temperature, as she pressed the bellows down to burn the flame even hotter. Fear was pulsing through me which each press of the billows, burning even brighter than the flame. So, I was terrified. This really, really, REALLY sucks. Damn it! I feel my sweat going into my tail; it is going to become poofy. I hate poofy. Only one thing could make this worse…

"By the way." Stella said to me, as she inserted the iron rod into the flame. "If you die, I get to skin your fur off and wear it." …and that's it. Alright, no one wears me like I am some sort of jacket. First off, that is disturbing to think about. Second off, I am going to stay alive if it kills me! Well, that is a bit of an oxymoron, so I will stay alive no matter what it takes. I just hope that this doesn't hurt as much as I think it will.

She pulled out the rod, and it was glowing a sickly orange color. I am now starting to think about changing my clothes. Something about wearing orange, and seeing that glowing rod, kind of makes me feel a little awkward. Stella walked closer, and stopped right in front of me, and leaned her face in closer. "If you don't want to suffer, tell me what we want to know." She told me, waving the rod in front of my face, the glowing part of course.

Now then, I wasn't stupid. This is a form of psychological torture. If I follow the rod with my eyes, even deeper fear will creep into me, I will want to give them the answer. It will make me think of ways it can be sued on me, most of which, the torturer doesn't even think of. It is a proven fact that the person you are torturing can think up even worse tortures than can actually be done without killing someone. I did the only smart thing; I closed my eyes so I wouldn't view the rod. Then, I heard the small swishing sound, and then I spit. I heard a hissing sound, of the rod cooling down, my spit had landed on it as I intended.

I opened one of my eyes, and Stella wasn't affected by that at all. She had the rod in her hand, and was staring at it. Then it got jabbed into my right arm, and, needless to say, it hurt. My first reaction was to open my mouth and scream at the intensity of the pain, if let like someone was taking a knife and cutting my skin off of my bones a centimeter at a time, doing it as slowly as possible. Suddenly, it ended, but a burning sensation was felt along my entire body, I was panting out loud; sweat was trickling down my face, my back, my arms, everywhere. I looked at my right arm, and a hideous burn mark was there, a hole that was cauterized so that it would never heal. Wait, heal…ah crap. This is going to be the first time I have ever hated quick healing. Then I noticed it, my burn mark exploded. It wasn't painful at all; it just burst from my skin. It fell on the ground, and then caught on fire, and faded from existence. I looked back at the hole, and noticed that it sealed up, my arm was as good as new. Well, cauterizing my wounds doesn't help them stay open apparently.

"This is interesting." Stella said, feeling along my arm. Her skin was ice cold, even though she was near some billows, and she used to be holding a searing hot rod. "Your healing powers are amazing, easily the best I have ever seen. Looks like I get to have more fun with you than I thought."

Yeah, quick healing really sucks. I just hope I get in enough pain to pass out. Then she showed me the burning rod, and then she pressed it against my shoulder. It felt like someone was ripping off my flesh as painfully as possible, like some mad wolf was grabbing it with its teeth and ripping it off. The rod was removed, and I was panting again. I don't even remember opening my mouth to scream. I had no doubt that my shoulder was healing. For the first time though, I wish it wouldn't.

"Well, looks like cauterizing the wound doesn't stop you from healing." Stella said, still staring at my bare shoulder.

"YOU WANT TO STATE ANYTHING ELSE?!" I screamed at her. I didn't feel like being nice, that was way too painful for me to want to endure again. She had better hope I don't get out of here alive; I will make sure that she suffers a horrible death.

"In fact, I do." She told me, walking to one side of my body, and then the other. I was eyeing her the whole time; she was doing the same to me. "Actually, you have very beautiful eyes." She told me. "They are crimson, showing animosity and hatred toward all who see them. They are dyed blood red to show your warlike nature. They peer into my soul, and promise that should you ever escape, I will suffer. It is a marvelous thing." She said.

This person definitely needs some help. "Would you care to elaborate?" I asked her through gritted teeth.

"Simple, you are the first person to have eyes that actually give me fear even though you are currently held by chains." She told me, cupping my right cheek with her left hand, and making sure I look her in her icy gee eyes. I had no idea that green eyes could be icy. "I have seen cold blue eyes, hateful brown eyes, and even green eyes that pitied me. Never have I seen eyes that give me fear, I almost want to let you go to see what you do to me." She said, a strange form of lust entering her eyes. It wasn't battle lust, it wasn't sex lust, it seemed like she wanted to be in pain. It creeps me out.

"Tell you what," I told her, still eyeing her because she wouldn't give me a choice. "Let me go, and you will see just what I am capable of when I am very ticked off."

She laughed. Not some happy laugh, it sounded more like she was going insane. At this point, I truly do think that she is insane. She quit after a good ten seconds, and then it became deathly quiet. "You know what? It is a very tempting offer." She told me. "It is arousing me just thinking about what you would do to me." She said, and then her free hand started to massage the front of her pants. She started to breathe heavily, eyes gaining even more lust in them. Then she pulled her hand away. "But you know what? I can't let you do that. Maybe if I didn't feel obligated to help 'him', I would let you." She told me, and I had no doubt in my mind as to who 'he' was.

"Would you like to know why I feel I have to help him in any way I can?" She asked me, and I felt she would tell some sort of sad story about her past or some bull like that.

"No, I don't want to hear your sad little life story." I told her, some venom in my voice. "If I heard your life story, there is a small chance of me actually feeling sorry for you. Very small chance, but not one I am willing to take. Anyway, I don't really care about other people's personal lives, but they can't get that little fact through their head. If you want to tell your life story, say it to someone who cares."

She chuckled a little bit, and then said "Just as I thought, you really are cold. Your eyes were proof enough I suppose though. You don't seem like the kind hearted type anyways. So, shall we get back to our little alone time?" She asked me, putting down the iron hot rod, and the pulled her serrated knife out of the small sheathe at her belt. Then she walked over to the tub of salt, picked it up, and brought it over to me. She opened it up, and then left it there while eyeing me with the serrated dagger in her hand. Great, I am not going to like this.

"So tell me, about how big of a wound can your body heal?" She asked me, fingering the tip of her dagger. It gave her a small cut, and I saw her breathing increase in pace.

"I have no idea." I told her, and I honestly didn't. I can't say I tried very hard to try to figure out how much pain my body can be in at one time. I never tested how big of a wound my body can heal either. I doubt I would have told her the truth either.

"Well then, I get to guess. But the again, that's half the fun." She told me, eyeing me with that weird glint in her eyes.

She knelt in front of me, and then moved one of her hands, the left one that wasn't holding the dagger, to my tail. She started to stroke it in a curious manner; I tried as hard as I could to resist the carnal shocks going through me. "So, this is your famous tail. Supposed to be nearly indestructible from what I hear." She said, still caressing it. "I wonder if it can be cut?" She asked to no one in particular, but I knew the answer to that question.

She took her dagger, and then slid it along my tail, and it gave a long red slit onto my white fur. Then blood started to trickle out of the wound, and onto the rest of my tail. The wound quickly sealed up, as though nothing was there. However, the blood didn't disappear and some leftover pain still lingered, I knew for a fact that it happened. Then she started to massage my tail again.

"So, it isn't as indestructible as everyone said it is." She said, putting the knife in the sheathe, and then picked up the hot iron rod. "Well, can it feel this kind of pain?" She asked me, and then slammed the iron bar as hard as she could into my tail. Ironically, I didn't feel any pain this time. The iron bar bended, and because of the extreme heat, it broke in a shower of sparks because the metal was more malleable there.

Stella had a look of surprise plastered on her face. She stared wide eyed at the broken iron handle in her hand. Then she looked at my tail, and then back to the iron handle. "How?" Was all she asked. Then her face contorted into anger. She spluttered a couple things in a language I had never heard before, and then she pulled out her dagger, and then grabbed a handful of salt.

Her eyes were that of a wild animal who was just cheated, large, unpredictable, and angry. There was also a hint of fear in them. Then she took her dagger, and slammed it into my stomach, and slid it from one end to another, and then cut it in a crescent moon shape, and my blood spilled over my body. It felt like someone was taking a nest of hornets, and letting them feast on my flesh with their stingers. Then, she threw her handful of salt into my stomach wound, and the pain intensified. It felt like vultures were ripping out my innards while I was still alive, and moving slowly up my body to peck out my eyes and have them for dessert.

Then she slid the knife across my arm, while my stomach wound was healing. Then, she took her knife, and slammed it into my right hand, and then ripped it down violently, effectively ripping out half of my hand. The pain was intense, as though someone was making me bathe in a river of lava. I watched in half interest as my hand started to grow the bones back, and then flesh started to appear. I would be more interested in my healing powers, except she was taking the knife and flaying my cheeks open, before she moved to my left hand where she just cut the entire thing off. I had nothing but a stump, but I noticed that bones were growing back. I knew it would heal completely.

Her eyes were growing even wilder, more scared, and more desperate to remind herself that she is in control. I wish I would have known that she would have snapped I might have been a little more prepared. Suddenly, she jammed the knife into my neck, and then ripped it out suddenly, cutting off my air supply. I forgot about the pain, as my eyes widened because I couldn't breathe anymore. That sanctuary was shortly lived, when my neck healed, the pain came flooding back. Then she cut my left leg off, not just the foot, the entire leg. I saw it plop over, and bend at an angle I know shouldn't be possible. Then the knife got jabbed into my chest, about two inches away from my heart, and then she ripped it out, and the serrated part hooked onto even more flesh, and ripped it out. Fire was consuming me, why can't she just stab me through the head or something?!

I felt horrible; pain was becoming more important to me than keeping my heart beating, more important than breathing, more important than living. I was becoming pain itself, and it was horrible. Feeling too much at one time, I would rather be back at quarantine, at least then, I could end my life whenever I pleased, here, I was at the mercy of this psychotic woman. I noticed that my entire leg was growing back, and it was painful, feeling the bone grow and having the flesh stretch itself to cover it, felt like someone was trying to see how far my skin could stretch before it broke. Someone should just end my life right now, save me the pain of living like this. Then I felt an even greater pain, except this time, it was coming from the back of my head. I heard a small voice at well, it told me 'Don't worry kit, I'm here for you.' Well, it looks like I do get to see a familiar face. That was my last thought before I saw a black void consume my eyesight.

I woke up in the same place I usually do whenever this happens. My dank, dark, and with new water flooring, mind. I noticed that a small amount of water had filled up the bottom of my mind, not as much as I had when I first came here, but more than I had the last time I came here. Looks lie I was getting more depressed, or whatever influences the water level. Not hard to believe considering what just happened to me. My head wasn't wet at all. Not even my neck. Why is that you ask? Well, my head was propped up on the lap of a certain demoness, who was staring me in the eyes with her own blood red orbs.

"Prier." I croaked out, and my throat hurt. I was a little surprised, my throat even felt completely raw. I had a hard time breathing as well. "Prier, why are you here?" I asked her, I didn't want to talk anymore. It felt like someone was making me swallow needles, and they made every attempt to lodge themselves in every part of my throat as they fell down into my stomach.

I felt one of her tails caressing my back, and her hand moved to my face, and cupped my left cheek with t, and she slowly massaged it. "Silly kit, thinking I could abandon you. I can grow very angry with you, but I could never abandon you." She said with a sad smile on her face.

I didn't want to talk, but I know I had to. "Prier, why were you collecting chakra? I felt it when you started, my reserves losing very little, so little, that Oturan had to tell me what you were doing for me to understand the strange effect. What are you doing?" I really wish I didn't have to talk. Felt like I was eating an iron hot rod.

Prier chuckled a little, and then she replied "Kit, we all have our secrets when I want to explain this one, I will. However, despite what you might think, it is note going to be used to blow a hole out of your chest. I have a different idea in store for it. And, before you ask, no, I am not going to tell you what the purpose is."

Well, that saves me the task of asking her. However, what happens when I wake up? Do I have to go back to that torture? I pray I don't have to, but chances are pretty good that I will. "Prier, may I ask you a favor?" I asked her, still feeling tiny lancets of pain traveling through me.

"Depends on what you ask of me kit." She told me in a soothing voice, still massaging my cheek.

Well, here goes nothing. "Prier, would you please kill me in any way shape or form?" I asked her, staring her directly in the eyes as I said that, to prove how serious I was.

Prier didn't even bat her eyes at the request. Almost as though she knew it was coming. "Kit, why would you want me to do that?" She asked me, in the same soft voice she has been using on me the entire time she has been talking to me.

"Prier, you know what has been happening to me. I don't want to go back to that." I told her, feeling tears start to well up in my eyes. Damn it, I know I am going to start crying. Then it happened, I felt moisture slide down the sides of my face. "Please Prier; I don't want to go back to that kind of pain." I told her.

She was still massaging my cheek, as though I had said nothing at all. "Kit, I will do it only under one condition." She told me, staring into my eyes as though she was challenging me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked her, I was willing to do just about anything to end the torment waiting for me in the real realm.

"Kit, if I am going to kill you, I want you to kill me at the same time." She told me, staring into my eyes. From the look in her eyes, I knew she meant it.

"Prier, why would you want me to kill you at the same time?" I asked her, wondering why she would give me such an absurd request.

"Prier, why would you want me to kill you as well? If I die, there is a good chance of you becoming free, and doing whatever you want." I told her, still staring at her. I probably would have looked away, except for two things: One, I really wanted to know the answer, and two, my neck really, really hurt, so I didn't feel like moving it.

"Kit you asked me to kill you." She told me. "Think about it, asking a woman to kill the man she loves. Do you honestly thin I could live my life like that? Well, I could, but it would be a very unpleasant experience. So, if I am going to do that, I want you to take my life as well. Think of it as some weird drama if you have to, but that is what I want. So tell me, will you do it?" She asked me, still staring me in the eyes. I really wish her face would show me hoe she felt, but being as old as she is, she probably is very good at keeping her face straight.

"Prier, I can't do that." I told her, still lying on her lap. It was surprisingly comfortable, even after a while.

"Why is that kit? Don't you want to stop the pain? Killing me is all you have to do, and then death will give you its sweetest embrace." She told me, and she quit massaging my cheek, pulling her hand away.

Great, I don't know how to answer this one. Well, I know what I want to say, but I know Prier, unless she changed in the past couple of days. Well, some say the truth is the best. "Well Prier, I care about you too much to kill you without reason. I can't do it." I told her, and I had a feeling I was going to regret telling her that.

Prier gave me a warm smile. A smile, which in my opinion, was too warm for a demon. However, here I was, looking at it, as though Prier had gained a new reason to live. Then I did something is should have done in the beginning of this little adventure, I looked at what she was wearing. After seeing what she was wearing, I knew it was about time for me to panic when I consider the position I was in.

She had on a red and black Chinese dress. Normally, this wouldn't be so bad, considering I saw what she wore a couple other times. However, when the dress looks like it is going to rip with any wrong movement, I know this one was made especially for me. Then again, I really need to find out where in my mind she is getting these clothes; I doubt she had a wardrobe this big already stashed inside one of her pockets or something. Then I thought about one other thing: She already has one of her tails caressing my back. It would be able to grab me before I could try anything special. Damn her, she can already have a plan laid out even when she is trying to comfort me, or do whatever people want to call it just now. Some would probably even consider it seduction.

Well, time to play ignorance. "Prier," I said, still feeling my throat as it stayed raw, and now it felt like my voice was going to crack. "Do you ever go back into your demon fox form? I haven't seen you in it since the first time I saw you."

Prier looked a little surprised at what I said, and then she appeared to think about it. "You know kit, when you mention it, I haven't been in that form ever since I have revealed my half demon form to you, and I haven't found a need to go back into it. So, no I haven't been in that form lately." She told me.

"All right, I was just checking." I told her, still staring at her in the eyes, and starting to get nervous. She had an all too familiar look starting to spread to her eyes, as she kept staring down at me. "Prier, has Oturan been bothering you lately?" I asked her, trying to lead the conversation down a different path than her eyes were indicating.

"Kit, I have hidden from that black monstrosity. I am hiding in a place not even you would think to look for me right now. I could easily take him, except I don't want to waste the chakra I have gathered up so far, that is saved for a specific purpose." She told me, and then I noticed she was back to massaging my face.

Crap, I have run out of stuff to talk about. I could only stare up at her face, as she stared at mine. The emotions in her eyes were starting to get more intense. A little like a kid looking at their favorite candy, and deciding how badly they should beg their parents for it. However, she looked like she was going beg for it pretty badly.

Before I could react, she grabbed my head, held me still, and then shoved her lips to mine. Surprisingly, it was a chaste kiss. Then, she pulled away, and then slapped me across the face. I did the only thin I could do. "Ita, son of a!" I couldn't finish it, my throat hurt too much. I rubbed my cheek, and then I asked Prier "What did you do that for?"

Prier looked at me with another warm smile, and then she told me "Kit, the kiss was because I haven't had one in a while, I thought I deserved one. As for the slap, that was for pissing me off earlier."

Memo to self, slaps really hurt. Especially when one has a neck problem. "Next time you are going to do that, warn me first." I told her, still rubbing my cheek. Stupid stinging sensation, pain is one of the things I wonder why people have. Then again, I'm pretty sure without it, people would be a lot stupider. So, maybe pain is a good thing. Then again, I really shouldn't say that when a psychotic person s torturing me.

"Kit, I'm not going to warn you whenever you deserve some discipline, you should just take it in my opinion. Now then, it is almost time for you to wake up, any last questions or comments?" She asked me, a happy smile on her face.

When I think about it, I have a couple questions. "Yeah, thanks for knocking me back into my senses. Also, I would like you to explain one thing to me: Why on Earth would you and Hinata actually like me? Or, as both of you say, love me." I asked her. "After all, Hinata could probably get any man she wants, and if I died, you would be free. And if you were free, you could probably get any man you want. There is no logical reason for you two to like me at all, you two should despise me!" I told her.

Prier just laughed after I said it. She quit laughing long enough to tell me "Kit, you may have your sense back, but you will never understand women. Then again, no woman will be able to understand you. There are two possible reasons for us loving you. One would be that people want what they can't have. It would explain a couple things, you keep denying, we keep wanting. As time goes on, the want starts to become stronger. The second reason is that, well this is a bit of an oxymoron, but love doesn't need a reason. Trust me on this one kit, love really doesn't need a reason. It just sort of happens, and you aren't aware of it most of the time. Or, some cases like you know it, but you keep lying to yourself thinking you are helping whoever you love out." After she explained it to me, she went back to small giggle.

Yep, once again, I know for a fact I will never understand women. "Prier, I really wish you could give me a better answer." I told her, letting out a deep sigh.

Prier quit laughing, but still stared into my eyes with a warm smile on her face. "And why would that be kit? Could it be that you want a physical reason so that you could destroy that reason? Well kit, even if there was a reason you could destroy, I wouldn't tell you at all." She told me, a knowing smile on her face this time. I hate that she can figure me out that well.

Suddenly, a white flash was seen racing down the hall. "Well kit looks like it is time for you to go." Prier said, stating the obvious. I wish I could have made a retort about her stating the obvious, but the white flash hit me, and then it felt like I was ascending to a place.

I woke up, still chained to the wall, still tied up, still unable to move any part of my body a lot. They had reattached the restraint to my leg, making me unable to move it. I saw my appendages across the floor, rotting there. It seems that my demon blood decays it faster, or they added some sort of chemical. Nothing decays that fast, normally anyways. I suppose there is a chance that I am the exception. But the chance isn't very high, so I doubt it will happen.

Everything seemed the same, except that I noticed one key difference, and it was enough for me to think about acting like an idiot and finding a way to dance in these chains. There was a small crack on the machine that was supposed to keep my chakra in line. I'm guessing that Stella accidentally nicked it when she went on a homicidal rampage. Ok, maybe I was being a little too harsh thinking of her snapping like that, but I don't really care that much.

I was still alone, except for my own rotting flesh. What a pleasant image. However, I was going to wait, and bide my time. I could wait until Stella came back before I escaped. After all, I did make a promise to her, and I intend to keep it.

General Badaxe- Well, this chapter feels a little half assed to me. It's not as long as my other chapters either, so I am a little sorry about that. The reason I haven't updated in a while is a simple one. I was feeling lazy. That is basically the reason I haven't updated in a while. Well, post suggestions, random comments, flames, and whatever you people do for reviewing a fic.


	17. Chapter 17

General Badaxe- Well, here is another chapter. I must say, the reviews in this one don't differ that much from another. Most of them spout out that it was a great chapter; I should update, and of course, make it longer. People, I am sorry the other one was so short, but I didn't want him to break out in one chapter, makes it seem to me like they would have horrible security. Anyways, people are now telling me that Naruto reminds them a lot like Sasuke. Honestly, that has crossed my mind as well. However, I now realize I have a problem: I can't suddenly change his personality. Well, I could, but I wouldn't like it, or enjoy it. Honestly, this one has sort of grown on me, and made it a heckuva lot more fun to update. However, he just wants to be alone. Sasuke want revenge, one key difference. Naruto had a life that entailed a lot more Hell than Sasuke's, so I always wondered why Sasuke was the dark brooding one. Anyways, you people who don't like it, he will change a little more over the chapters, but don't expect a sudden change because you are basically whining. Don't deny it, that is basically what you are doing. Ikari Kaji, by the way, doesn't that mean wraths fire or something like that? Anyways, on to more important things. I too wonder why I have never seen a sadomasochist torturer in all my years of reading; it does suit them perfectly in my opinion. As for him using the black stuff, no matter what the situation, most people do have a fear of death. It is the reason they are willing to hold wounds closed, just for the small chance that they will live on. So, understand a little why he doesn't use it. People are telling me that this is one of the best out there as well…I really don't know what to say to this. I suppose I will say 'Thank You' and leave it at that. I don't know if it is one of the best, but I do like to think it is better than most I see these days. Also, if it is one of a kind, that was what I was going for, so I have succeeded. As for it ending…Well, I am going to milk at least a few more chapters out of it. So, until the end, have fun reading it. Ranting monkey, when you eventually get to this chapter, do you plan to leave a review every chapter? Just read it all, and leave one review on the final chapter. Oh yeah, to the one who threatened me with a puppy. If that puppy comes near me, I will tear off its tail, make it eat the thing, shove some liquid nitrogen down its throat, and then shatter the frozen body in the middle of the street. Do I make that clear? Good.

Ok, rotting flesh smelled really horrible. What made it worse was that it as my own flesh and blood I smelled. Also, having the bottom of my feet soaked in dried blood wasn't a pleasant feeling. When she chopped off my legs, she could have at least put my shoes back on my new pair of feet. I swear, my regenerative abilities were even amazing to me after I have been with them al these years. I didn't know that I could grow my body parts back. Nice to know I have, but I still don't like the pain associated with it. Well, I suppose pain is necessary. I have been told plenty of time that the world would be better off without pain, anger, and all those other negative emotions. I have one question for those people: Why do you believe that?

The way I look at it, they are important, extremely important. If we didn't know sadness, how could we possibly know what happiness felt like? Without pain, how could we possibly know what pleasure felt like? Without anger, how could we possibly understand what being calm was? Without people with big mouths who never shut up, how could we possibly know the peace and serenity of silence? It seems to me without these things that we would be a bunch of mindless drones. So, even thought I hate them, I realize that I need them or I would possibly be who I was today. However, I rattled the chains on my arms, and tried to pull away…again, only to fail. I would be lying to you if I said that this was something that I enjoy to do, just because it lets me feel positive emotions, doesn't mean that I will ever enjoy it.

My arms were starting to hurt as well, especially my wrists that were chained to the wall. My legs were very tired, being forced to stand up all day was annoying. I just wanted to sit down and relax. Also, by far the worse thing that has happened to me, I can't swish my tail around. Why is that the worst? Alright, imagine that you are completely addicted to something, but you can't get a hold of it. What happens, you start to get edgy, you start to think of impossible scenarios for getting what you want, and eventually, you crack just trying to get it. Well, that was basically my tail, it was much better in my opinion when I could swing it around. I never realized before how much I appreciated it, or took it for granted.

Well, on to more important stuff. I should be able to free my chakra, the machine on my chest suppose to hold it back when I start to use it was broken. Well, not exactly broken, but in worse shape than before, therefore it is easier to break. I just hope I can overload it with chakra, I wasn't going to test it before, and I don't need them replacing it in case I accidentally break it. However, one thing was certain to me: When I break out of here, I was going to improve my skill on escaping these situations. Being inexperienced sucks.

Now then, for the real problem: How was I going to get out of the chains? Breaking out of the device is useless, since I can't exactly escape the chains. Also, people would be all over me, being in chains at those moments would really suck.

'**The black stuff is still an option.' **I heard Oturan think to me.

'Do you ever shut up? I am not taking that stuff from you, not now, possibly later depending on the situation, I won't lie.' I thought to him.

'**Yeah, but tell me, how much more can you take before you snap? Everyone, including you, has a limit. If you reach that limit, there is no turning back. Once something is broken, it can't be restored to its original form. You can repair yourself, but you will remember being broken, the shame, the humiliation, and all that shit.'** Oturan thought to me. **'Also, being broken once makes it easier to break you again. You will become colder, more scared of everything, seeing everything and everyone as an enemy.'**

Alright, I was getting sick of his mental torture; even though I had to admit he was quite good at it. 'Alright, look here you sick twisted reject of myself,' I thought to him in a menacing tone. 'Just shut up. You think I care what you say to me? Well, I sort of do, I will admit that, but you aren't that important to me at all. I would have you lanced if I could, but that option isn't available to me. So, I will deal with you later. Anyways, do you have anything else to say?' I asked him, making sure in my voice that it told him I didn't really want to hear what he had to say.

'**If fact I do have something else to say: You are making a mistake.' **He thought to me.

I was making a mistake? How was I doing that? 'Would you care to explain to me how I am making a mistake?' I asked him.

'**Are you that retarded? One again asshole, you have lowered my expectations of you. I am telling you, if you escape, you shouldn't go back to Konoha.' **He thought to me **'I see it in your mind; you are planning to return there.' **

'So, what does that have to do with anything?' I asked him mentally, truly confused. So I was planning to return, what does that have to do with anything.

'**Think about it you fool!' **He yelled at me, rather savagely and desperate at that. **'If you left now, and didn't return to Konoha, everyone would think you were dead! After all, you did go against a Kage, it wouldn't be expected that you will be alive. Just escape, and leave without leaving any indication it was you, and you will be free, forever unshackled by that place.'**

'Well, you do have some valid points. However, I know Konoha has helped me, the people were dicks about it, but the actual place has helped me. Some people inside of it helped me as well. So, I feel obligated to help them. However, after I have finished the war, I will leave that place. I will probably feel a little sad, but I will probably do it. Not a great many things are holding me back.' I thought to him.

'**Yes, let us take a look at the things holding you back: Hinata is one of them, your fake son is another, your 'obligation' to the place, Iruka-sensei, and some of those washouts you consider companions, if not friends.' **Oturan thought to me venomously.

'Indeed, those would be the reasons. I will return, finish the war, and hopefully disappear in the fog of the last battle I fight in.' I thought to him.

'**Well, that was a romantic way of looking at it. However, you are also placing a trap for yourself you plan to trip.' **He thought to me, a little disgusted. **'You are going to end up going back to that place, and the people using you will probably find a way to make you stay. Your son will beg, Hinata might use politics, and Tsunade might force you to stay with brute force. Face it, to them; you are useful in your own way. To your son, you showed him kindness, when he was abandoned, lonely, and cold. He will want to stay with you no matter what. Hinata, well, she has some thought that you will marry her. You know that for a fact, and she won't let you slip through her fingers, even if you were molten silver, she would still hold you in her hands, that is how devoted to you she is. As for Tsunade, you make her job easier. With you around, it is another person to do work, an intimidation factor that keeps others from attacking Konoha.'**

'Ok, I am not that big of an idiot. I knew they were holding me, each for their own reasons. But you forgot Iruka-sensei; he thinks of me as a son, therefore, he will do his best to stop me as well. He hid it well, but I saw the happiness he felt when he saw me for the first time, it had completely healed his pain away. I also saw the pain, it was a deep scar, probably thought it was his fault I ran away in the first place. After all, it all started with a camping trip.' I thought to him, reflecting darkly on that trip. Those medic-nins are lucky I can't remember their faces, I would probably hurt them. 'As for the people I am companions with, they don't seem too scared of me. Honestly, I didn't smell any fear. However, I smelt on them, pride. Pride that I have grown up, that I wasn't bent on destruction, or pride that I have returned, I don't know. I also smelt some challenge, they want to fight me and see who would win.'

'**So, you did smell it. I wondered if you did. However, are you really going back into what you know is a trap?' **He asked me mentally.

'It isn't a trap if the bait and the person know what it is. Considering I am both, I am pretty safe.' I thought to him.

'**A trap, is a trap, is a trap.' **He thought to me. **'No matter how much you know about it, it is still a trap. And you, my retarded being, are falling for it. Honestly, you should leave now, go finish off that Orochimaru guy, and then disappear. None of this returning to Konoha shit, it will just trap you further.'**

'You know, considering I can't even break out of here effectively, it is kind of pointless to be having this conversation.' I thought to him, bitterly.

'**Point well taken. So, we will continue this conversation when you break out, and, hopefully, when you get a lot smarter.' **Oturan thought to me, and then I felt his dark a disgusting presence slip away from my mind back into the dark hell hole he crawled from. I swear, he is one of the most vile and disgusting creatures I know of. Probably the reason he knows so much about people.

No matter how long I live, I will never figure out how on this planet I get stuck with two weird corrupted souls stuck inside of my head. Sometimes I think I did something in a past life, or possibly, I just have really bad luck. Either way, I am pretty much screwed with my own life right now. Well, on the bright side, someone will read some autobiography about me and laugh about what happens to me. Well, if the biography is accurate, I wouldn't put it past people to make me seem like a dark twisted soul just so it sells more.

Quick as lightning, a new stench filled my nostrils. It was the smell of blood, freshly acquired. It was still dribbling down someone's arm, leg, or whatever body part was ripped open. This has become a common smell. Being in a torture chamber, close to others, and having a sensitive nose, makes for some horrid smells. Also, the screams of pain, and quiet sobbing afterwards, weren't something I enjoy hearing either. Worst sound in the world: Hearing men break under the stress and pain of living down here. Anyone who wants to challenge that claim, live in my position for the day or two I have been down here. There are far more men being captured than I thought so I wonder if Konoha has places like these. It wouldn't surprise me if they did. Places are always more corrupt than you think they are.

My only question right now was where is Stella? I know they must have done some sort of routine check or something by now, why wasn't she here? Whatever the reason, she had better hurry up. I can only go so long hating someone without them to be here in front of me to help fuel the hatred. I could think about what she did to me, except that the pain of the wounds she inflicted was long gone. The only pain is the burning in my wrists and my huge urge to swish my tail around. The tail wasn't really a pain, but a really strong craving to the point it might as well be pain.

I'm not really looking forward to sleeping standing up either. It seems to me to be a giant pain in the ass to sleep standing, when I think of rest, I imagine my entire body on the ground, laying down, trying to find a comfortable position, and then falling asleep in the most uncomfortable one. Maybe the most uncomfortable one is just me, but it seems that I always fall asleep in it, and wake up with major pains.

I heard footsteps traveling down the hallway. They weren't the ones of someone enjoying their job; it was one of a person on a mission. Heavy and full of burden. A great weight is on the person's shoulders, and they weren't stopping anywhere else. Heading directly this way, purpose could also be distinguished. They were probably heading for this cell, and something told me that they weren't coming for a nice chat by a fire. The torture chamber I was in helped me figure that out.

The door slammed open, a violent force being purged. Right there glaring at me, with hate filled eyes, was Stella. For some reason, surprise just couldn't work its way through me. I was expecting her, and honestly, rage was right now coursing through my veins. The toughest part was keeping a straight face the entire time, as though I was calculating her presence into one of several factors. Honestly, I was. I just need a way out of here.

I noticed a couple new things about her though. She had on a white dress, yes, I do mean dress. One of those things women wear to formal dances to look better, or something like that. I wouldn't be an expert, I avoided those things. Being formal and all, I didn't like it. Now then, my current question: Why was she wearing it? It was white, blood stains would show up pretty easily on it. I wasn't much of a torture expert, well, not professional torture anyways, but I was guessing the red yesterday was to cover up the blood stains that might have gotten on her, or made them less seeable. Also, she had a new cut, right across her right cheek. Looked like it was going to scar. Punishment I was guessing, I could only guess for what it was though. All in all, she looked rather…cute I suppose the word would be.

"Well, don't we look…formal today." I told her, trying as hard as I could to keep the bitterness out of my voice. I succeeded, rather well for the untamable rage swelling inside of me crying to be wrought. So, I was rather proud of myself. As proud as a man chained to a wall with a semi-broken chakra absorber on his chest can be anyways. So, I wasn't that proud in all honesty.

"Shut up." She told me in a venomous tone, her hands clenching into fists and shaking violently. Well, this is just another person I tick off just by being here. I wonder how high the number is now, three, possibly four digits by now. Well, I should go for a new record, go down in history as the biggest asshole alive. At least then I won't be considered only a demon. I would be a demon with an attitude problem. Yeah, my future isn't looking that good.

"Well, if the ice bitch isn't happy, then I suppose that I know what the outcome of this meeting is going to be." I told her, putting on a false smile. It hurt to put it on, but I was going to be as sarcastic and an ass as I possibly could before I started to get tortured.

"You know, I was yelled at for 'over-excessive force' because of you." She said angrily at me, fists clenched even tighter, as though it were my fault she went berserk. In a way it was, but I didn't exactly want to be tortured, so I wasn't going to consider it my fault. "So, because I don't exactly want to be yelled at, I have had to come up with a new way to torture you."

"Well, doesn't that make me all giddy?!" I said louder than was needed. "I new way to have the living daylights beat out of me! I am so proud of you, we should start right away! Why, I am positively exuberant right now! When I woke up, I was wondering what kind of torture was in store for me, and let me tell you I couldn't wait!" I said with a wide grin on my face, my eyes staring into hers the entire time.

Her eyes narrowed and glared into mine, full of hate, loathing, etc. etc. Point is that she hates my guts. Second point, she was staring into my eyes, a sort of challenge. Well, honestly I don't want to be tortured again. I don't enjoy pain, not in the least. I only like it because it tells me what my limits are. After all common sense dictates that if fire hurts, you don't touch it. Of course, there will always be idiots who test it again and again as though they will eventually become immune to it. It never happens mind you, but they will always test it out. People are fascinating creatures to watch.

Anyways, back to psycho chick in front of me. "You know, I have devised a special torture for you." She said, still glaring into my eyes. Why is she still glaring at me? It's not like I am going suddenly cower before her. She must really hate me. "I came up with a combination of physical and mental torture. I even requested to have you moved just so that I would be able to do it." She said, and suddenly her fills weren't filled with hate anymore. In fact, the transformation was sudden, and what it turned into, scared the living daylights out of me. It went from one of hate and loathing, to one of anticipation and longing. Why did it scare me so much? It wasn't that it was one of anticipation or longing, it was the fact that the longing and anticipation level she was emitting, I have seen only on two people: Hinata and Prier.

Ok, my skin suddenly became ice, and I was more scared now than when she was only going to torture me. "You know what?" She said, twisting her head slightly to the right, staring up at me from a weird angle. "In a weird twisted way, I suppose you are rather good-looking. Of course, that is in a very dangerous way, you also have some sort of edge to you that makes you mysterious.

"I must say, considering how you look, it fits you perfectly. However, despite that fact, you are still going to suffer like a creature spawned in Hell would." She told me, turning away. She walked out of the door, and then closed it behind her.

That was rather…odd and scary. I wasn't scared of the torture; it was the way she had looked at me that scared the living crap out of me. Also, why did she leave? I figured something would happen, at least hurt me a little. However, something was up, and I wanted to know what.

The door burst open, and a big guy walked in. He looked like he weighed about three to four hundred pounds. However, it was all muscle, not an ounce of fat. As he walked toward me, his muscled rippled along his body, which was shown off pretty well. I say that because he had on a tight black shirt, which didn't hamper the view, and his legs had on some pants that looked a size too small, but I guess they are the only ones that would be able to keep his bulk in check. He had on an average short hair look, and brown eyes. Nothing special, no scar, or anything besides his muscles that looked impressive or worth noticing.

He walked through the door, staring at me passively as he trudged over to my location. He looked me up an down, and muttered "Not impressive for a demon." If he wanted to see impressive, he could unshackle me, and then we will see who isn't impressive. Suddenly, he pulled his left fist back past his head, along with his body. Oh come on, did he have to do this the hard way? Couldn't they have drugged my food or something? His fist flew towards me building up a powerful velocity to go along with the force of the strike. It intercepted my head, which didn't move at all.

Amazingly, I was still conscious after the strike decided to play tag with my head. However, my head was flying backwards way to fast for me to be able to stop it without snapping my neck. It smashed the wall, and my world went white. I felt something poke my cheek, and then my world faded.

I woke up again, but of course, whenever this happens to me I am not allowed to wake up in the real world. My hair was floating around, surrounded by a wave of water. My entire backside was soaked through. The water reached up to a level that was right before my mouth. The rest of me was submerged. I stood up, and listened to the small melody of water crashing into itself. I pulled up my right hand, and stared at the palm of it. Small streams of water flowed down the small crevices of it. I clenched my fist so that I wouldn't have to keep looking at it.

I turned my head around the place, and noticed that it hasn't changed much at all. Still closed in, still same old pipes, still same old water. Well, the water is new. It went away for a little bit, and now it came back. I need to find my plumbing problem and fix it. Well, the problem is on my end I suppose.

I started to walk, listening to the harmonic sloshing of the water as my presence glided through it. I had nothing better to do. I wanted to avoid Oturan, and Prier was currently in hiding. I just wish that she would tell me what she needed that load of chakra for. However, being herself, she won't tell me. I wish I could understand her better, but something about her keeps her a mystery to me no matter what I try. I give up; I would have a better chance fighting her in combat than I would ever trying to figure her out.

My mind was slow today, I could tell. My body had stopped moving, and was lingering its gaze on something, and it took this long for my mind to figure out we had stopped. My eyes had settled on a piece of my mind I have never seen before. Over there, jutting out above the water was a single round stone. Nothing about it was fancy; it was just a plain stone, boulder I think. Grey and white, it looked like a good place to rest and forget about my current troubles. I walked over, and stopped right before the rock. I just stared at it, and couldn't stop for some arbitrary reason that couldn't penetrate my skull.

This rock transfixed me, it hypnotized me. In fact, it let off a slow warm feeling that started to fill my body. It was an enriching feeling, warmth slowly building up inside of me. I fact, I curled my tail around my body, bent over a little, and hugged myself while slowly turning. I heard something coming from me, something I didn't expect. I was purring, a slow steady purr. I had no idea I was capable of purring, and I wasn't going to tell anyone. There is just something about purring that would take away from the entire 'I am a mean ferocious demon, fear me' thing.

I stood up, the warm feeling growing stronger, as I started to walk slowly toward it. There was something about this rock, something about this stone, which promised me eternal happiness. Peace with myself, and the rest of the world around me. Something else as well, freedom. This stone was the thing I needed to be truly happy in my life. What was the stone? Everything in my mind was an embodiment of something else. This stone represented something; I just needed to figure out what.

It came to me, a slow thought that quickly sped up to a hail of images and thoughts and only one appeared right to me: It was to be alone and strong. Rocks are always alone, never understanding or wanting to understand, anyone else. They are strong, and hailed as one of the toughest thing on the planet. A solitary thing sticking out of a lone desolate plain. Alone, unafraid, content, and doesn't mind it all. I suppose that it was it means. It was the only thing I had to go on. I wouldn't worry about it too much now however.

I reached my hand out to touch it, and then it seemed to travel farther away from me. In fact, it had slid away from me, or something strange happened. I was away from the stone, and It was way over to my left side. I found this a little odd. Oh well, I would worry about it later. I walked over to it, and reached out to touch it, except this time the stone disappeared altogether. It just…blinked out of existence.

Now I understood the meaning of the stone. It was the physical manifestation of all that would make me happy, and just like how I felt, it disappeared leaving me alone. I was never meant to be happy. I was born to suffer, nothing more, nothing less. That stone appeared to get my hopes up, just like my thoughts of actually living a full and happy life. And, just like reality, it had to prove me otherwise. It disappeared, and I knew true sadness. Never to have that warm feeling again, that was worse than anything anyone could do to me.

The water began rising. I noticed it as lightning quick, as the liquid decided to gain a mind of its own, and rise up against me. It was up to my neck, and I started to swim upwards. This only encouraged the water to build up faster, and we reached the ceiling in no time at all.

I took one last breath of air, before going under the touch of death. I was below, and I opened my eyes and looked frantically around. Nothing besides water filled my eyesight. This life giving substance was to kill me, in some sort of ironic twist of fate. I pushed against the ceiling, in some sort of mad hope that I could shatter it and breathe life giving air. This wasn't so of course, and I felt my body burning with the desire for air. I couldn't hold it in any long, and I opened my mouth to try and gain some air full knowing that I was going to let the water into my mouth and kill myself.

Water flooded my mouth and traveled in a giant wave down my throat. It filled my lungs, and if I could, I would cry into the water. I clutched my throat with my hands violently, trying to shake the water out and keep some oxygen. Blackness started to cloud my vision, I couldn't do anything. I just floated there, nothing happening. I fell slowly, the water being a gentle host and letting me float all the way to the bottom. I saw nothing but blackness as my world came to an end. I wasn't expecting it to end like this, but I suppose it was going to happen.

I had always imagined my life ending in a romantic way, like I was fighting a really hard opponent I couldn't beat, so I killed myself along with him. I saved someone, threw them out of a burning building just as it collapsed taking me with it. Who would have thought I would die like this? I reached one hand up, trying to have it break the surface in a futile attempt. I closed my eyes, and imagined this as sleep. Just a really long sleep I wouldn't be waking up from.

I was freezing. An ice cold liquid was falling on top of me. I opened my eyes, a little surprised I wasn't drowning. Then again moron, it was your weird mental place it happened. Of course it couldn't affect you, why were you thinking that in the first place? I wanted to give myself the benefit of a doubt though, and thought about how life like the entire scene had appeared to be in that place. I can't believe I had truly thought I was going to drown.

Now for something more important, where was I? I opened my eyes, and looked around. I was in a narrow corridor, about four feet across. It was about thirteen feet tall, and it was all a very bland yellow color. The ceiling itself was white, along with a small portion of the wall which ran in a straight line down to the end. There was a steel door at the end of the hallway, presumably locked and enforced. I was chained to the wall, of course, and that stupid chakra absorber was still attached to my chest like the twisted parasite it was. I was completely soaked, and there was no chance of me becoming dry. A small amount of water was flowing off the ceiling and cascading in a special arc right onto my head.

I was completely soaked, and I wasn't about to become dry anytime soon. My clothes stuck to my body, and I saw a small pool of blood at my feet. Well, I should say it was water that had blood diluting it. I saw some of the red water traveling down my body, and it wasn't exactly abating. Then I felt the sharp pain in my cheek, it seems something was sticking in it. Well, that would explain why the blood was still flowing. I also had a dull ache on the back of my head, where my head had slammed into the stone wall. It hadn't healed completely, so it must have been a bad hit. I just hope there was no brain damage associated with it.

Great, I also realize one thing: y tail was chained to the ground, and completely soaked! It is going to be poofy when it finally dries out, and I hate poofy with a prejudice! It was annoying, and I had to take a comb or hair brush and smooth my tail out so I didn't look like I was towing a fluff ball around with me. I swear, if it wasn't for the fact this tail was useful, I would have had it lanced a long time ago. Ok, maybe I wouldn't, but I still don't like some of the effects that accompany this thing.

The door opened, and the loud echo of the steel hitting the wall bounced all the way down to my end of the hallway. There was nothing that would keep the sound away, and it was annoying. Who walked in? Well, who do you think walked in? The psychopathic little whore who was torturing me, that's who. For the record, I don't know if she was a whore, but I felt like insulting her.

She was wearing that white dress from before, and she strode down the hall. She still had on her regular shoes; I couldn't see that before, I didn't pay attention that well. She walked to me, for all the people out there who wondered where else she went, and stood in front of me, just out of range of the water under the influence of gravity. "Well, you were a little roughed up." She said. She walked a little closer, and then moved her hand toward my right cheek, and suddenly her hand went away, and pain sizzled through my entire face. In her hand, was a small shard of stone. Not exactly a shard, but still a small piece.

She tossed it behind her like it was nothing and I noticed the red water stopped almost instantaneously. Being this close to me, she was thoroughly soaked as well, and I noticed that she had on a black bra under her dress. Before I get yelled at, it is one of the things that guys notice. If one tells you he doesn't, he is either gay or lying to you. However, that didn't stop me from being very displeased at my current predicament.

"So, what special thing do you have planned for me now?!" I practically screamed it at her. "Anything else going to be done to move me?! Going to compress the air around me so that it stays away from my mouth and nose until I pass out?! Going to get another meat tank to smash my face in?! Are you going to smash a stupid metal rod over my stupid head until it cracks open only to do it again when it heals?!" I was screaming at her, venting my frustration. After I was done, I was breathing pretty heavily. The fact that water was falling on me didn't help. Cold water doesn't cool your temper by the way; it only pisses you off even further.

Perhaps the most aggravating thing was that she didn't strike at me like I did her. She just stared at me with calm eyes, as though she were waiting for me to be done with my little temper tantrum. "Well, as much as I would enjoy those, I have thought of something else I can enjoy." She finally said to me, in a very calm voice. However, her voice was also laced with small doses of anticipation. "Try not to pass out for a while." She told me, before stepping back, and holding her palm, outstretched, as though she were holding something for me to see.

Then I saw it. I saw lightning fill her palm. A little like Kakashi-sensei's Chidori, except a lot less powerful and not meant to be a lethal blow. It was raised slightly, so that it wasn't touching her palm. I had water covering me. Water conducts electricity. Damn it! "Hold on!" I said suddenly, I didn't bother to hide the panic in my voice. She just stood their, as though she wasn't going to move in the first place. I wasn't that stupid. "Are you an idiot?!" I said desperately "Water conducts electricity, you are going to get hurt as well! You would kill yourself before you got anything out of me!" I finished.

I saw her bend her head over a little, making it so that I couldn't see her face. I saw her shoulders shaking, as though she were crying. Then I heard a small sound, and it wasn't crying. Then she threw her head up, and started laughing like a maniac person. She settled a little, but she was still suppressing giggles. "You fool!" She cried to me, before going into another fit of laughter. "I know it will hurt me, that is the point! This is going to be heavy physical and psychological torture, and I have decided to 'suffer' along with you. If you want, think of it as a small retribution."

Without any warning, she plunged her palm into my chest, and electricity surged through me, and I saw some enter her before I opened my mouth to cry out in pain. However, she slammed her lips to mine, and I felt electricity pass through out mouths, while they were acting as a conduit for it. This made it even more painful, and it filled me with even more electricity. Not the kind that means you are feeling good, the raw energy that inflicts pain on ones being. Suddenly, I felt a particularly strong surge of electricity, and a small explosion occurred, and propelled Stella backwards and me into the wall.

I was panting heavily; pain and shock were coursing through me. Dear Lord, that was very painful. I didn't think it was possible to feel that kind of pain and stay conscious. I had a hard time focusing my eyes, but I did notice that Stella was on the ground. She didn't appear to me to be moving, so I was assuming she was unconscious, or if I was lucky, dead. I was happy to have a moment peace, if she was still alive or conscious, I had a pretty good idea I knew what was going to happen.

Then, I heard a haunting sound. A melody of darkness if you will. "Wow, that was pretty damn good." I didn't say that. I instantly focused on Stella. My eyes showed her, but everything else appeared to be a blur, I haven't completely recovered from the shock, pardon the pun.

Stella then slowly stood, her legs shaking, but eventually she balanced herself. Then she looked at me, and I noticed that her eyes were full of pain and lust at the same time. Then she outstretched her palm again. I saw electricity surge to her palm, well, a little above. I heard a sound, I think it came from me, but I don't remember saying it. I heard the sound "No, please don't. No, please don't. No, please don't." I heard the sound again and again, and then Stella was looking at me rather amused. I think the sound was coming from me, but I will never know for certain.

She walked over, and slammed her palm into my chest a second time, and this time my entire body convulsed as far as the chains would let it before it was jerked back suddenly. I opened my mouth again, and like last time, she slammed her lips to mine, except this time she shoved her tongue into my mouth. Her tongue touching mine was an extra conductor, transmitting the same amount of pain to both of us. I was screaming even louder into her mouth, and she was screaming into mine. Hers wasn't about pain alone however; hers was filled with pain and heavy lust.

Suddenly, I felt the explosion the stripped us apart, except this time she threw her free arm around my neck to keep us together. The explosion ripped through my body, but the pain didn't stop, Stella refused to let this stop right away. Another explosion ripped through us, except this one was even stronger than the last one. It also had more force, slamming me hard into the wall, but Stella adamantly refused to let go. Then a third, more powerful explosion rocked through me, and it was too powerful. I couldn't keep consciousness; I saw my world go black. My only conciliation was that it stopped the pain.

I woke up in a strange place, but I remember it quite clearly. This was where I had gone last time torture had knocked me out. This was where Prier was slowly building her energy for whatever purpose she wanted to make it serve. I wanted to know what it was for, but she won't tell me, so I wasn't going to bother asking. The strange thing was that I didn't know where Prier was at the moment. I just lay where I was, I didn't want to move. I have no idea why, but in this place my body still hurt, and felt small singes of electricity still coursing through me. My body felt numb, I could barely move.

I heard resounding echoes of foot steps on stone, and it was becoming louder as time went on. I was able to guess who it was; it didn't exactly take a genius. "Kit, to be frank with you, it really sucks to be you at the moment." I heard a sultry voice say to me.

"Well, I don't exactly think it would be a bottle of wine to be stuck inside of one person for eternity either." I said, making a small joke. I would have at least chuckled, except that it would have been too painful.

"Well kit, it isn't exactly wine, but it does have its own version of good things." She said to me, now standing over me. She crouched over, bending her knees to a low ground until she was very close to me. She had on a sad smile, trying to sympathize with me, or something. I don't exactly know what it was.

"Why is it that you always seem to be able to understand what I am going through?" I asked her weakly. It took me a lot of energy just to speak. "Every time I see you, you always seem so full of wisdom and understanding. It's as though you feel what I feel." I said, staring up at her ruby orbs. I never noticed it before, but they are quite enchanting.

Prier gave me a sad little chuckle. It didn't sound so pleasing, but it was better than most of the things that have been happening to me lately. "You see kit; I do know what you are going through." She told me, rather a sad little tone as well.

"You have experienced this sort of thing before?" I asked her, a little surprised. I didn't think that she would allow anyone to take her alive. However, if she was tortured before, it might help me explain her love of violence. Torture does something to people; it either makes them violent or withdrawn, psychologically and physically. I don't know if it was from the pain of the fear that did this to them however.

"No kit, I have never been tortured before, unless you count sex withdrawal." She said, giggling a little at her own joke. I didn't find it funny, being me and all. "No, as one of the beings that live inside of your mind, I feel what you feel."

"So, have you felt every single pain I have felt? All of that and you are still able to stand?" I asked her, hardly believing my ears. "Wow, demons are a lot more powerful than I thought they were. Being able to take so much, and still look as though nothing happened to you." I said slowly. Well, I suppose that there are some legends about demons that are true.

Prier gave a very sad chuckle at what I said. "Well kit, as much as I would like you to think that about me, you are wrong." She said to me, and I was a little surprised. "You see kit, I don't feel the full force of the pain you experience, I feel it at a level of about one tenth the pain you feel. I only know a fraction of what you feel, but if it was worse than what I felt, I know you have been suffering. I'm just happy that I don't feel your mental pain, on any level." She said, chuckling sadly at her own little joke.

"Well, that does answer my question." I said, and left it at that. I don't need to know anything else. Is all that is left to me supposed to be pain? I didn't know, but that was the looks of it. The fact I was in this place proved to me that I was still alive, unless death entailed me living in this place for eternity, but I doubted that. "Prier, what is left for me?" I asked her, valuing what she would tell me.

Prier looked at me, and didn't say anything for the longest time. It was starting to scare me what she would tell me. She gave a very deep sigh, and then said to me "Kit, your life is going to be what you make of it. If you allow yourself to be broken, then you will live a life full of sorrow and misery, no longer able to make decisions for yourself because you would rather let time make the decisions for you so that you have someone else to blame if anything goes wrong. You could will yourself to die from the great amounts of pain being inflicted on you, and your body will soon follow your mind to death, ending everything you have accomplished.

"You could hold on to your sanity through these trying times so that you can emerge a better and stronger person. Honestly, the only thing I know for certain is this: Ultimately, you will give yourself the decision to tough it out or break. Most people choose to break; it is easier and not so much mentally taxing. However, I am unable to tell you what is left for you, only you will make that choice." She said to me.

Strangely enough, what she said did in fact help me. It was nice to know I was still in control of my life. However, knowing I was in control of what exactly happened to me, mentally at least, it was a comforting thought, but it wasn't enough to get me through these times. I turned my head slightly, and noticed what Prier was wearing. I swear, she has the biggest stash of clothes stored somewhere around my mind.

She had on a black kimono, with a bright pink little wrap around to keep it snug against her figure. Her tails were, of course, sticking out of her back. They waved around, and I longed to do it also except my body was too numb at the moment to be able to do it. Honestly, I could only tell she was wearing a black kimono, but it did have an image of a red nine tailed fox running up the side of it. Someone was a little vain I notice.

"Prier, I appreciate the feedback and everything, but I know I am still going to have a hard time with this." I told her, knowing I was going to regret myself later.

"Well kit, torture isn't exactly going to be remembered with fondness, no matter where you go. So, I am not that surprised." She said to me. She was still close to me, I don't know why. It looked rather uncomfortable to crouch over in that kimono, looked like it was digging into her legs.

"Prier, I need to ask one thing of you." I said, bracing myself for what I was inevitably going to say. "Prier, would you please kiss me?" I asked her, staring her in the eyes as I said it.

Prier's eyes widened in shock, but they quickly turned to ones of partial lust. "Well kit, why would you ask that of me?" She asked, looking at me rather hungrily.

"Prier, as much as I would like to think of myself as some sort of God, I know I am not. I don't think I can get through this on my own. I need encouragement, and I know a kiss would do it." I told her, still staring up into her beautiful ruby orbs. "I need to remind myself that there are good feeling out there, not just pain and torture. Something that will help me get through these hard times. I need something that I know will work. Please?" I asked her finally, not wanting to speak anymore.

She leaned her head a little closer to mine. "You know kit; I never thought that you would be the one asking me for a kiss. However, you should know what my answer will be." She told me, leaning even closer. Yes, I did know what the answer would be.

She finished closing the gap; I even raised my head a little bit to meet her. The only sensation that could be coursing through my veins was pure bliss as our lips connected. I found energy I didn't know I had, as her tongue slid into my mouth, and mine went to meet hers. An energy erupted somewhere from my body, and I gained a lot of strength. I moved my arm up to encircle her body, and even managed to pull her body on top of mine. She gasped a little at that, but still didn't break the kiss we were sharing.

My tail slipped out from under my body, and went into the middle of hers, as they battled each other. She had the advantage in numbers, but I didn't mind. The tails ringing each other brought to me a different sort of carnal pleasure I didn't think was possible. I had a very hard time stopping myself from continuing on, to keep the pleasure riding, but I did have to breathe. I pulled away from her for five seconds, before she became fed up with waiting, and closed the distance between us again.

I noticed that she was pushing her body against mine a lot heavier than was necessary, but that too brought a sort of pleasure to me. I didn't want to stop, just holding her and kissing her was enough for me however, and I didn't dare continue it any farther. I pulled away fro a second, and then said "Prier, thank you for this."

She looked at me, a little ticked off, before she said "Shut up and kiss me already."

Who was I to argue with that? I promptly grabbed the back of her head with my arm, and brought her closer to me again. Our lips meat again and again, I couldn't stop. It was a drug, a drug I didn't want to give up no matter what the reason. The pleasure was intoxicating, and I wasn't willing to part with it. This entire experience was one full of pleasure, and I was going to do my best to get as big of a fill as I could.

Prier didn't seem to mind either; in fact, she attacked me with as much, if not more, vigor than I was attacking her lips. In fact, at some point we rolled over, and I was on top of her. I think I'm the one that flipped us, but I wasn't that sure. She didn't seem to mind being dominated however. In fact, I was pressing my body against hers harder than I had ever thought possible without her trying to kill me. It felt so good. However, like all good things, they must come to an end. I saw a white flash enter my vision before I entered back into reality.

I was still chained to the wall, and water was still falling on top of me. However, Stella was no longer in the room. Probably left after I was knocked out. I had a hard time staying focused, but not for the same reason as before. In fact, after my little visit with Prier, I was feeling stronger than ever. I wasn't going to tell her that of course, I don't need to massage her ego. No, I couldn't stay focused because of the water that was pounding my skull. It felt like someone was taking a hammer and kept on hitting me in the head with it. I closed my eyes, and went to sleep. I was too weak for anything else. I just wish the pounding in my head would quit, but the water was hurting me. Not with actual pain, but it was hampering my ability to sleep. I don't know how long it took, but darkness finally took over, and I drifted into my own nightmare.

I woke up to a steel door opening. Stella walked in, and this time, both of her palms were crackling with electricity. No…not again. I won't let it happen to me again. I started to rip my wrists out of the wall, as though I was trying to punch some invisible foe. Nothing happened, but I wouldn't stop, it was like my body was possessed by a mind of its own. Stella was walking closer, and I couldn't do anything. However, my body still refused to give up. Then something peculiar happened, the chains holding me snapped.

I fell onto the ground, on all fours. I quickly turned around, and slashed the chains holding my feet and tail open with my claws. They fell apart like brittle bread. I stood up; still some parts of the chains were wrapped around my wrists. They had a good three foot reach. Stella stopped, frozen in stride. I didn't let this opportunity pass me up. I rushed at her, and whipped my arm at her. She jumped backwards, however, one of the chains snagged her around the neck, and I got a sick sense of satisfaction as I heard her neck snap.

I didn't stay to gloat about my victory; I threw myself at the steel door. I slammed into it with my shoulder, not bothering to slow down or open it calmly. I managed to unhinge it, with great cost to my shoulder, and slammed it into the wall on the other side. Before it hit however, I heard the sickening sound of someone screaming before getting violently cut off. What scared me was that I found pleasure in hearing him scream.

I backed away from the door, and it fell down and allowed me to see who was on the other side. Well, I really should say what. I could only make out a black ninja suit, the rest of the body was horribly crushed and mangled due to the impact. Parts of the ribcage were sticking out of the bloody mess, and nothing was left that made the thing remind you that it used to be a person. I even saw the heart; it was nothing more than a red blot. I was strangely happy about the prospect of this. However, one thing was still wrong about this entire picture. I knew what it was. I grabbed the machine on my chest, and crushed it in between my hands. It let go of me with whatever it was holding me with, and fell onto the ground, right onto the heart of the dead guy at my feet.

I wouldn't stay, they would catch me, confine me, torture me again. I won't let it happen, no more, not any longer. I was free damn it, and nothing was going to hold me again. I ran down the hallway, I just chose a random direction. Well, I picked the direction with the most amount of people I could smell, a blood bath was just what I need to calm myself. Wait, since when did a blood bath calm my nerves? I don't know what was happening to me, but at the current moment, I don't care. All that mattered to me was that the people who did this to me suffered. I would wonder about this feeling later.

I saw a pair of doors, wood on the other side. I heard people talking, some laughing, and above all I noticed that the sound of merriment was floating into my ears, a sound of how everyone should be. I desired that those sounds of joy to become sounds of terror and weeping. I wanted them all to die, to beg for their lives at my feet, to suffer like I did. However, there were too many of them, and not enough time. I was going to have to settle for tearing their throats out. That was just fine with me.

I smashed into the door, and forced it to splinter, and I forced a wave of fire to erupt from my body to keep splinters from embedding themselves into me. The wave of fire also sent the big parts of the wood flying, and smashed into the side of the wall, which was also made of wood. It blazed up in no time at all. A panic started for a couple of reasons. One, the compound was on fire, two, there was a really pissed off half demon trying to kill people. He was succeeding at it I might add.

I had thrown myself into combat with a deep abandon, not caring if I lived or died. I just wanted blood to stain my body, no matter whose it was, I just wanted to touch, to taste, to feel blood. I rushed up to a guy before he could do anything, fear and rage powering my body to knew heights as I tore the face off of him, and then ripped his throat out of his body. I grabbed the head, and tore it off, and flung it at one of the people who had decided that charging me was smarter than running from the inferno. That would be a mistake.

The head nailed him, and I moved in closer, and then I lifted him up in the air. I brought him down as hard as I could onto my knee, and snapped his back in two. I didn't think he was alive, and if he was, well, he got to suffer more to my own cruel satisfaction before he died. However, one thing was blaringly obvious about this group: None of them had ninja training. They were too easy to kill, to easy to frighten, no training at all.

I didn't care; their blood was still as red as any other ninjas. I grabbed a nearby table, and lifted it above my head, and threw it in front of the door. It flared up immediately, and no one was willing to risk themselves and try to go through it. Now they were trapped in this room. Trapped in the room with a blood thirsty half demon. Let the fun begin. I gave myself a cruel little giggle, just to see their faces contort. All of them ranged, some were terrified, some showed anger, and some even showed giving up. However, I smelled fear on all of them. This reminded them of a nightmare, trapped in a burning building with a nightmarish beast. I drank in their fear.

I lost my mind at that point; I don't even remember what happened. All I can remember is blood, the smell, and the smell of charred skin of those that risked the blazing inferno. However, something happened, I don't know what exactly, but I heard a voice as my claws sank into the throat of one of my victims, and the voice said "Naruto……kun…" I stopped. I looked at where my claws were. In the throat of someone I knew.

"Hinata." I said, too shocked to be able to say anything else. What worried me even more was that I said her name in a calm way, even though I know what I just did. I felt I should feel more miserable than I did, but I didn't for some strange reason. I pulled my claw out of her throat, still too shocked to do anything.

"I knew…I would always…find you…in…the…end…" She said with a sad and painful smile on her lips. Her hand reached up, and was shaking rather violently. However, it wrapped itself around my own, and gripped it tightly.

"Hinata, I have told you to never become so devoted to someone. Why you fool, why didn't you run?!" I said, realizing fully what I had done.

"Naruto-kun…I am so……happy……to see……that you….are………free." She said, right before she gasped her final breath on free. Then her body became limp, nothing was moving.

I backed away rather quickly, gagging at the scene I had witnessed. I looked at my right claw, covered in blood, Hinata's blood to be exact. What…what have I done? I felt rage enter my body. Rage at myself, rage at the world, rage at the ones who had created me, rage at the Cloud, rage at my life, rage at Hinata, rage at everything. I didn't want anything but rage, I didn't want the pain that would consume me if I didn't let rage take over.

I filled my entire body with chakra, and then let it all loose. I saw it all happen in slow motion. The wave of red energy exploded from my body, and engulfed everything. The world temporarily went white, and when I came to, the entire building complex around me was gone. I was standing in the middle of a crater, about thirteen feet deep. I looked around, and noticed that there was nothing else to destroy. I couldn't hold on to my rage, and I slipped into a state of grief. I even began to cry. I know what I had done, and nothing I did or said would be able to change that.

Water was falling on top of me. I bolted upwards, looking around. I was still chained to the wall; water was still falling on top of me. I was exhausted. I couldn't tell if I was sweating or not, the water was keeping me from being able to tell that. The dream was so…realistic. I thought I had actually killed Hinata. Was that a premonition? Is that what could eventually happen? I didn't know, nor did I hope to find out.

I heard the steel door slam open, and Stella stood there. "There he is, in this room." She said, pointing at my direction. "Now then, you promised to release me." She said to someone in the hallway.

"So I did. And I always keep my word." I heard a familiar voice say.

Suddenly, I saw a palm slam into Stella chest, right where her heart was. I saw Stella stagger backwards, clutching her chest in shock and pain. "You said that…you would…release me…from my captivation!" She gasped out, blood filling her mouth as it dripped onto the floor.

I was shocked, that someone had killed Stella, and that I knew who it was. Hinata walked into view, and grabbed Stella's chin and lifted her face to her own. "And I didn't lie. Death is a way you could be released. I would have actually set you free and leave you to live. However, you tortured my Naruto-kun, and for that, you don't deserve to live." She said, rather venomously. Then she pulled her palm back, and slammed it into Stella's face. I don't know what shocked me more: the fact I was being saved, or the rather brutal act Hinata just did before my eyes.

Hinata turned around, and stared at me. Then she walked over, and crushed the machine at my chest. Then she shattered the chains that were holding me in bondage. I didn't have the strength to support myself. I staggered, and fell over. All I know was that as soon as I hit the floor, I was knocked out, letting a peaceful slumber settle in and comfort me.

I woke up much later judging by how my body protested to move. I was being carried, I could guess who by the color of the hair. I knew few people with that kind of hair color. "Sakura, where the hell am I?" I asked, wondering when my old companion had gotten here.

"You are currently being carried. We are about a quarter of a mile from Konoha. You slept like a log. Reminds me a little of old times." She said with a little fondness in her voice.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" I asked her, watching the scenery as I passed along. I had nothing better to do, and I noticed that Sakura was a lot stronger, physically, than the last time I actually remember her abilities.

"I was sent with Hinata and Kiba to save your ass. Kiba won't stop bragging about how "A dog had to drag a fox demon to safety" and it is really getting on my nerves." She said, sounding irritated.

"Well, someone has to irritate you while I am away. I guess Kiba was nice enough to take up on that proposition." I said, and chuckled a little bit at the thought.

"Well, someone has to annoy the village while you are either incapacitated or away. Honestly though, I have missed you." She said, and she still hadn't looked back at me.

"Well, that is a shock to me. Honestly, I have sort of missed you as well. You always were useful to poke fun at, and to learn something if I needed to. Nice to know you have grown a lot stronger as well." I told her, resting quite comfortably. I didn't want to move, so I settled.

"Well I had to do something while you were gone, and when Sasuke left I had to keep my mind occupied with something. Training under Tsunade-sama helped a lot as well." She said, brushing a branch out of the way.

Well, that would explain her strength boost. "So, how has everyone been doing?" I asked, trying to get her viewpoint as well. Honestly, she has seemed to have gotten a lot less annoying than before.

"Mostly fine. Nothing major. Kakashi-sensei actually trained a genin team seriously." She told me.

I couldn't believe it. "You are shitting me at this point, right?" I asked. I couldn't believe he would do that.

"I shit you not. He actually is, he blames you and Sasuke on himself, and has actually gotten serious about the training business." She told me. "You know, maybe you should go see him. It would do him some good to know you haven't become some homicidal person." She told me, a little jokingly.

"Yeah, maybe I should." I said, not able to think of anything else I said.

"Naruto, do you mind if I ask something of you? I need your help. I want you to help me bring Sasuke back." She told me.

I stayed silent for a while. I finally spoke to her, and laid out the facts. "Sakura, I am happy that you haven't just asked me, that you want help to get him, not have me retrieve him. However, I have already told Sasuke that if he gets in my way, I would kill him. I can't do both, so I have to decline what you say. You can save him only if he doesn't try to stop me, and you get to him first."

Sakura was silent, and the she said "I understand." Nothing more.

She has matured actually, something I find a good thing. Becoming obsessed with someone wasn't the greatest thing in the world. "Sakura set me down. I can walk on my own now."

She didn't say anything, as she lowered me, and then continued walking. I suppose she is a little sad I won't help her, but she wasn't crying about it at least. I saw Kiba and Hinata ahead of us, out of ear shot distance. No wonder they didn't hear me. They were looking ahead, Kiba was speaking to Hinata about something, but not eve I could hear them. It doesn't matter I suppose.

The gates of Konoha came into view. It felt good to see this, and I continued to walk forward. I saw a flash of sun light glaring off of metal. It was coming straight at me. I didn't stop to think. Instinct took over, and fear. I didn't want anything to cage me or hold me back, even a thing like a hospital. I grabbed my own kunai, and whipped it at the small shadow in the trees. I also threw a shuriken at the kunai aimed at me, and knocked it out of trajectory. Then I heard my kunai hit flesh and a voice cried out. I froze where I stood. I knew the voice, like a kunai to my own heart.

I saw the figure fall out of the tree, and what I saw shocked me. My son was falling form the tree, a kunai, from my kunai pouch, embedded in his chest.

General Badaxe- Well, cliffhanger again. Sorry for the late update, file got deleted earlier and I had to start from scratch. Honestly, it is better than its predecessor, so I don't mind. Inuyoukess, you have earned me a special case. So much that I am going to talk to you at the end of the fic. I am doing this so I don't make the beginning any longer. First, I would like to say I think you are in calculation error. You say about .01 percent of authors don't care if they get reviews or not. That is 1 out of 100. I personally think that it is 1 out of 1,000 or 10,000. You rarely find authors who don't care. But it is nice to find that you actually review mine, and considering what you wrote has helped me; I find it a very big honor. You are one of the few viewers I have dubbed 'intelligent.' With me, you are dumb till you prove otherwise. However, I don't know if you are really intelligent, I only have a review to go on. But, you do seem intelligent, I just hope you don't destroy what I think of you. Anyways, on with answering your stuff. As for Prier having good intentions toward Naruto, well, let me explain it to you. She basically wants sex with him to satisfy her own needs. She still has an appetite for destruction, as noticed in the time she set the forest on fire to find Naruto in one dream. (Take in mind that she could smell him in the forest, she didn't have to set it on fire to find him.) So, her 'good intentions' as you put it are in fact her 'playing the game' so that she can get what she wants in the end. Hope that helped you. As for the romance becoming boring, I honestly don't think it is possible, as long as it is interesting and, most importantly, BELEIVABLE. As long as it seems like it can happen, and you don't dwell, I could see romances lasting quite a long time. But, I will admit, sometimes I just get sick of writing it. I'm not against it, but sometimes I do wish I could make Naruto just give in, but then that would destroy the character personality I set up for him. Yes, the lemon prank was amusing for me to write also. You have hit one topic I don't like to talk about: Akatsuki. Honestly, I don't really want to include them in this fic. First off, my knowledge on them is, basically, poor. I also think they are a bunch of idiots so I didn't research them very well. This is what I think happened at their annual board meeting:

Itachi: Sir, we have found the container of the Kyubi. Should we apprehend him?

Leader: No, leave him alone for three years.

Itachi: But sir, it would be smarter and wiser if you caught him now, where he would be more susceptible to our will and a lot weaker.

Leader: Itachi, let us leave him alone for three years so he can become stronger, and less susceptible to our influence. After all, who doesn't like a challenge?

Itachi: (Frustrated at this point) Sir! That would be very stupid! Catch him now, worry about details later! Just get him; it should be our top priority!

Leader: Itachi, that is why you are not the leader of Akatsuki. Now then, you should leave, remember, you should work smarter, and not harder.

Itachi: Sir, you are a moron! (Storms out of the office.)

Leader: Well, that went over rather well. I always harbor the fear that he will go off and murder a clan though. Oh well, not something I need to worry about.

I'm sorry if I offended anybody with that, but Akatsuki doesn't seem that smart to me. I would like to pretend that all of them are dead, except for Itachi. We need Itachi so Sasuke has someone to hate. You have also caught Naruto's personality quite nicely in my opinion, most of the people who read think of him as Sasuke Jr. or something. As for the irrelevant or distracting part, I included that to prove how messed up Naruto mind is. You see, people who seem like they might be going insane have a tendency to find small things to fill their heads to distract them. Most commonly associated with talking to inanimate objects, but it ranges from person to person. Personally, my life isn't the best. One of the reasons I can write what some pm's have said as "Dark and Disturbing." People, I don't have a very good life here. I daily have to prove to myself that suicide isn't the answer. I have often wondered what is stopping me from taking a knife and slitting my own wrists. Not much when I think about it. However, I would use a gun, preferably. Every other form of suicide you can live from, however, very few things live from a bullet to the head. Anyways, that is the reason my parents have hid the gun in the house, and hidden the bullets in a separate place. Now, I'm much better than I was a year or two ago, partially because I could write such a dark story and take some thoughts I have had and put them down, but I haven't gained my love for life back. I'm no longer suicidal, but I really don't care if I live or die anymore. Last thing: If any review pops up showing sympathy, I will kill you. I don't want sympathy for my life, I am working it all out in my own way. If I wanted sympathy, I would post my life story and ask people for sympathy. (Longest A.N. To date.)

-General Badaxe, signing out.


	18. Chapter 18

General Badaxe- Great, this is going to be one huge A/N. Looks like one of my comments sent this review station to hell. And now I have to clean it up. Great. I guess I should get to work. About my suicide, for some reason, everyone was interested in this. People I'm (mostly) not suicidal. I did think about it, about four years ago. Maybe I should have clarified this. The only reason I get dark thoughts is when I think about my past. Let's just say when your father betrays you, it hits you really hard. I was two when I was betrayed, and I remember every moment of it. To anyone who thinks Photographic memories are a gift, I see them as a curse for that reason. I'm mostly over it, but don't lie, everyone has thought about suicide at least once in their life. If anyone tells me otherwise, you are a liar. Now that that is over with, the personal stuff. **678yui-julie-and-kiki-kitten**, I had to read your profile after a second weird review. Well, it does explain a lot about you, that much is sure. Usually I don't pay much attention to those weird random reviews, but I must say, you four are pretty different. Honestly, if I could actually meet you four, I probably would. You would at least be different than the girls around here, and I need a change of pace before I end up killing someone. **DEK**, I know I am not the spelling guru of the world, honestly, when I am in the zone, I usually ignore my spelling errors completely because I am too afraid to lose my idea. Sometimes I forget to go back and re-read those parts. **Anonymous Phantom Writer**, It wasn't an excuse, it happened, and it pissed me off. If I do decide to kill myself, against all odds, and you did bring me back…Well, I would send you to hell and then follow shortly after. As for Prier, well, find out. I don't just hand out answers to the stories I write, I don't like doing that. Sometimes I have to so people understand though, so if I had to do it before, I guess I did. However, I'm not going to hand you the answer. Find out on your own. If you are too lazy, that is your problem. **Evil Fang**, don't reprimand me. I won't give you the whole 'You don't know me!' Bull you see on Jerry Springer because they can't think of anything original. However, my life isn't pretty, so excuse me if I don't hold life in the same light you do. I honestly don't care about life, and I will leave it at that. **Causeiambetta**, about the contradictory statements, sorry if you think I overuse them. However, I do the exact same thing Naruto does; I suppose that is why I have him do that. Those contradictory statements are always filling my head; in fact, they happen a lot more in my head than I have them happen to Naruto. I'll try to space them out, or slow down, but I won't guarantee you anything. **Naruto with any1 but Yaoi**, I meant it was MY longest A/N to date, not altogether on the site. As for reviewing, yes, I would have to say that was rather sad. **Kaji no Ikari**, I agree, Sasuke is a whiny little bitch. That and he tried to kill Naruto, retard. Anyways, yes, Akatsuki is really horrible in my opinion. As for one of them being Obito, when I think about it, it would be a nice twist. I actually hope you are right. **Kageryuu16**…I think I should be a little worried you are telling me an effective way to kill myself. Then again, I could think of worse things you could tell me. **Packjack**, stop taking me for a writer that after one bad thing the main guy suddenly realizes the truth, and all that. People don't work like that, if anything, this is going to drive Naruto further away, just read, you will find out. As for him and Tsunade, you will find out later. **Demonic Dragon Knight**, yes, Stella was one of my favorite characters as well. However, I'll end up killing more of my O.C.'s than most authors because I believe I do have a fertile imagination. As such, I can always make up a new character if I feel the need to end one. As such, try not to become too attached to any character, even Naruto. He is the main guy, but I wouldn't put it past me to end his life. I'm not saying I will, but I know I could, rather easily as well. As for you wanting to meet Stella…yeah, I agree, she would be an interesting one to meet. Then again, any woman around here different would be a welcome sight, most of the ones over here either never shut up, or they think they are superior to everyone. They hate me when I prove them wrong about anything as well. Oh well, I guess I should get on with the story instead of ranting about things you people don't really care about. (In case you haven't noticed, I highlighted the names of the people, so it will be easier for you to find yourself if you only want to read my post to you. For every one of you that don't notice, go to your door, open it, and slam the door against your head. It might help you.)

My life has gone slow motion, my felt my blood chill, my face turn ashen white, and felt my legs go numb as I toppled over onto my ass, still staring at that falling figure. When he hit the dirt, I quickly got up, and rushed over. Blood was slowly expanding outwards, and I knew the cause. I rolled him over, so that he was facing forward. I saw where the kunai had hit him, and I almost felt my heart explode. The kunai had embedded itself in his chest, right where his heart was. His breathing was ragged, it was deep and shallow, quick and slow, it was fluxing too fast for me to be able to do anything about. His hand was covering the kunai, as though it shouldn't be there. In all honesty, it shouldn't of.

I was holding his head with my right hand, while my other hand went beneath his body, and I lifted him up. I felt tears coming to my face. I held them back, I would cry later. The others hadn't come closer, they were still standing back. Then I heard one of them step toward me. I don't know which one it was, but I found out soon enough. "Naruto, let me take a look at him. I am a medic-nin, I should be able to give you an accurate judgment of the situation." Sakura's voice was soft, a little sad. Pity was in it as well.

I didn't try to stop her, no point. I turned around, and held my son. I wouldn't give him to her. She would have to look at him while I held him, as his breathing became more desperate. I saw her hands glow green, and then she placed them on my son. The green aura encompassed him, and then faded away slowly. "Naruto…I'm sorry." Was all she said to me. So, his fate was decided.

"Could I ask all of you something?" I said, clutching him a little tighter, as though that would bring him back. It was hopeless, but my mind clung to the small miracle that wasn't meant to be. "Could all of you…just leave me alone with my son right now. I don't want to be around anyone else."

They didn't say a word, they just walked past me. All of them except Hinata. She walked over to me, a deep look of sympathy on her face. "Naruto-kun, are you going to be all right?" She asked me, concern etched into her voice.

"Hinata, just leave me alone right now." I told her, still clutching my son tightly to my chest.

"Naruto-kun, if there is anything I can do to help…" She let it trail off.

"Hinata, just leave me alone. That is the only thing you can do for me." I told her, almost feeling the tears upon my face.

"Naruto-kun…" She said my name, a little sadly, as though she knew what was going through my mind.

I lost it at this point. **"Damn it Hinata, just leave me alone!"** I yelled at her in my demonic voice, letting a sudden surge of demonic chakra surround me, forcing her to back up. She bit her lip, and then walked past me. I waited about twenty seconds before letting the demonic energy surrounding me to dissipate.

"Why?" I asked such a simple question. "Why? You attacked me specifically. I know you did, you waited till I was in range. I was your target. Damn you, why did you do this?!" I was yelling at him now, even though it would be almost impossible for him to talk, he was probably conserving his energy.

He coughed up some blood, sending it all over his clothes, as well as my jumpsuit. Then he gave a small, sad smile. "It…is actually…pretty simple…whenever I think about it." He said, and then a sudden coughing fit sent more blood flying over the both of us.

"What happened?" Another simple question. "Why did you do this? Did one of the Hyuuga's offer you money? Did they feed you false information? Or did they convince you that I was really a demon, and needed to die?" When I thought about what I said, anger slowly boiled to the top of my mind. I wouldn't put it past politics and that other shit to do this to him.

He gave me another sad smile. "No, I did it by my own choice." Another cough, even more blood covered both of us now. I wasn't stupid enough to believe he would live through this. "I did it…because…you killed someone important to me."

Surprise hit me, I couldn't believe it. "Who?" More simple questions. I didn't want to think too much, not with what I just did. "Who did I kill that was important to you?"

He wasn't smiling anymore; I was guessing it took too much energy for him. "You killed him." He said, before more blood spewed from his mouth. I was amazed he was still alive, with the amount of blood he has lost. I was guessing he was going by pure determination alone. "You killed my grandfather, about a year ago." He said, before even more blood came up.

I froze. I could only think of one person who had a grandfather I killed. I said hi9s name, like a question. "Kachi?" I asked.

He smiled again, and I think he attempted a nod of his head. "It is…an amazing thing…when I think about it." He said, his breathing was becoming more paced, quicker, as though his life was trying to nurture itself back. "I destroyed…that clone…and got your blood. The…only…thing I…needed." He said, before more blood escaped from his mouth.

"My blood?" I asked him, still unable to think properly. "Why would you need my blood?" I asked him, curiosity getting the better of me. I should feel sorry, but now, curiosity was a stronger emotion than the any other.

He looked like he was about to tell me a dark secret. "For my disguise." He said, and then I actually noticed he had reverted back to his original form. I don't know how I had missed it. "You see…With your blood…I could attune…the disguise…to only affect…you. This way, disguise nullifiers… won't work, unless you…use them…yourself. When we stayed with….the Hyuuga…it was a good thing…I used it. If I had…used a…regular disguise, they would have seen right through it. I was…lucky." He said a small smile on his face.

"You fool." I told him, a choking sound entering my throat, and a tear sliding down my face. "You are a fool. How lucky can you consider yourself, when you have the weapon of the one you meant to kill in your heart?" I asked him.

He laughed, it sounded like bubbling water, only to turn into a lot of coughing and blood spouting from his mouth. "When you put it like that…I guess…I'm not…very… lucky…" He said, before his eyes closed. I checked for a pulse. As I expected, there wasn't one. I felt another tear slide down my face. This is what happens when one becomes bent on revenge. Revenge…what a stupid thing. Everyone who becomes a victim of it…never leads a happy life. Sasuke, me, and now Kachi. My son. I know he wasn't, but I can't consider him anything else.

I walked over to a tree. I looked up. The cherry blossoms were just blooming, and they were pink. If I bury my son here, will they turn blood red? I don't know. I hope he has found peace in death, a peace I could never hope to achieve. I put his body down, and used my hands to dig deep. I don't know how long I had been there. The sun was going down when I had finished the hole. I picked up Kachi, and laid him in the hole. Then I covered the hole up with dirt. When I was finished, I just stared at what my handiwork had wrought me. I just stared at his grave, more tears sliding down my face.

I heard thunder crack, and then I felt a couple soft pelts of water. Then it came down faster and harder. It became a torrent, and I began to wonder why I was still out there. Why did I stand here? I don't know, might have something to do with my heavy heart which seems to make me unable to move my feet. Then I heard saw lightning flash, and it struck right next to me. I didn't even flinch. I looked over at the charred ground, smoking and smelled pretty bad, and I could only think: Your aim is a little off.

When I think about it, it isn't very smart to stand out there in the cold staring at something that will only bring you more sorrow. But I am unable to rip my eyes from the little grave I dug. Memories fill me up, letting more tears splash from my eyes. I wish I could say it was the rain, but I know I was crying. Pride won't let me admit it though. I stood out there, for what seemed like an eternity. For the first time, I knew my tail would become poofy, but I really didn't care. Ever get the feeling you just stabbed yourself? Well, I was getting that feeling of betrayal, pretty badly at this point. I could stand here and wish for him to come back, I could wish for my life to end, wish, wish, and wish. Is that all I am capable of? No wonder I can't amount to anything spectacular, just a name in old records, just something mentioned in old memories.

I knew I had been standing out there a long time. My clothes were completely soaked through, sticking to me like a second skin. Still, all I could do was stare at the grave. I looked up, not much; I didn't want the rain to fall in my eyes. I saw something, a lone blood-red cherry blossom. I saw the rain hit it enough that it gave up its own will, and just let go. It floated down, and I caught it in my hand, well, it just floated into it. If it slipped by, I wouldn't have tried to lunge for it. The only blood-red cherry blossom…I wish I understood the significance of it.

I noticed something; the rain had stopped hitting me. It was still falling; I saw it pelting the grave, and the tree. I looked behind me, and Hinata stood there. She was holding an umbrella over my head. I just looked at her. I didn't need to say anything; she knew what I was thinking. "Naruto-kun, no, it is time to go in. You have stood out here long enough. It isn't god to just stand here, and let the sad memories overcome you. Come on in, get something to eat or drink." She barely said all that, like a ghosts whisper. I know that I wouldn't have heard it if she was even a centimeter farther away from where I was.

"Hinata, let me stay out here." I told her, looking back at the grave. I noticed the sadness in my own voice, even if I tried to disguise it, I would be unable to. "I don't want to go in right now. If you never listen to me again, I will understand, but please honor this request. It isn't much, but please let me stay out here."

"Naruto-kun, it isn't good for you. Just come on in, it will be better, I promise you." She said, and I still refused to look at her. I didn't need to look at her to see the sadness in her eyes. Stupid, pitying me.

"I know Hinata, I'm not an idiot." I told her, my voice was still swallowed in sadness. It couldn't be helped. "But please, it will make me feel better."

She moved, but it wasn't away from me. She grabbed my arm, and said a little forcefully "Naruto-kun! Come on in right now! Look, I know it hurts, but you must-"

I don't know what got into me, but I laughed. Not a calm laugh, a laugh trying to keep me from exploding in rage and frustration. It slowed into a cynical chuckle, my mind was teetering. So many possibilities. So many things I could do. "Hinata, how could you understand?" I asked her, feeling some negative force enter my voice. "Have you ever had to kill someone you cared about? Had to kill someone you thought accepted you? No, you haven't." I said, feeling rather cruel at the moment.

I heard her sudden intake breath of surprise, and I felt her grip loosen a little. So, it was working. "Hinata, I killed someone I considered my son." I told her, letting my sadness melt away, it was somehow keeping me from snapping, becoming cruel. "You want to know something? I don't care." What scared me was that I really didn't care anymore. "You know, it will make my future job easier." I said, thinking about escaping Konoha. "Who knows, I might end up killing others. I can imagine it, can't you?" I asked her, I didn't expect her to answer; it was in her best interest not to.

"Imagine what Naruto-kun?" She asked me, her voice was filled with that deadly thing we call curiosity. It occurs to me, most bad things happen to people because of curiosity. Why do we see the need to indulge in this? I will never know.

"I can see it, me finally going over the edge, can't you?" I asked her, letting a small chuckle escape my lips. "Me walking around Konoha, it aflame, children cowering in fear, women screaming, little children sobbing. As I slowly walk up to them, my claws and body drenched in blood making my clothes stick to me like the rain we were previously standing in, father charging me in one last futile attempt to protect their families. Really, it is so I will end his life so he won't have to watch me kill his family.

"Eventually, I will be brought down. I know who will be the one to kill me as well. One whose eyes were previously filled with love, now unable to look at me with anything but loathing. As that person strikes me down with hand, steel, or jutsu, I will have a smile on my face. I will finally be free. Tell me, can you see it?" I asked her, she knew who I was talking about.

She was silent a moment, before letting my arm fully go. I was a little satisfied, I had won. If I was lucky, she would be devastated and try to stay away from me. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry, but I don't have your level of imagination it seems." Hinata said. Curiosity overcame me then, and I wanted to fulfill it. I turned around. She was looking at me again. However, her eyes no longer held sadness. They were filled with warmth that would be hard to identify, except I knew what it was. "But I just can't imagine myself loathing you." She said. Her eyes brimming with love, love for me.

I turned my head away; I knew I couldn't look her in the eyes. "Hinata, stop living in your fantasy world." I told her, making sure I stared at the grave in front of me. "I killed my own son; I don't think much could stop me sentimentally. You are living in someplace where you get what you want; ever think for once that you might not get me? That once, some other plan would interfere with your own?" I asked her, doubting she had.

She was silent for a little bit. "Actually Naruto-kun, I have." She said. A world where she didn't get me? I doubted it. "I have thought about some other woman stealing you from me, sometimes some other woman in Konoha, sometimes women I have never met before. However, I was always content watching from the sidelines." She said, moving closer to me. I turned around, looking in her eyes again, realizing a love was replaced with a combination of pain and love.

"Hard to imagine, isn't it?" She asked me, and honestly, I did find it hard to believe. "Me, watching you from the sidelines with some other woman. However painful it would be for me, you would probably love her. Loving someone is wanting what's best for that person. Even at your own life or misery. If it would make you happy, I would try to stand at the sidelines." She hiccupped once, and I saw a tear slide down her cheek. She boldly looked me in the eye, I had to give her credit for that, especially when she was about to break.

"However, when I think about that, pain grips my chest, right where my heart is." She said, sliding her hand to her heart for emphases. "As much as I tell myself I would gladly watch you from the sidelines, I know I couldn't. I suppose that makes me greedy. However…" She trailed off then, and then she threw the umbrella aside, and tackled me against the tree. I barely retained my balance. She was holding herself against me, not sexually; just to make sure I was there, that I existed kind of hold. "I know it is greedy and selfish, but I don't want to imagine a world without you! I want you for my own, and only my own. Please, don't hurt yourself or anything, please, return. Please, don't leave me…" She trailed off, before burying her head against me. She started to sob lightly; she was trying to fight the tears.

I felt a little guilty, and some pain for considering leaving, especially after that little warming speech. However, killing my son hurt more than what she told me. It would hurt me more than before, but after what I just did, I know I would make it. I wouldn't know if Hinata made it, but when I leave, it will no longer be my problem. It made me sound cold I know, but I wasn't a heat source. I drowned in my own sorrow, it helped me stay alive. Weird I know, but by making myself think like that, it helped me stay alert, not fall into some false sense of security.

Well, my only option was to lie to her, I suppose. "Hinata, I won't leave you, don't worry." I said, throwing my arms around her, holding her to me. I felt like an ass doing this, but it would be for her own good. "We can return to Konoha, but please, stop worrying so much. I can watch after myself." I told her.

She looked up into my eyes, and it was a lot easier to stare her in the face without flinching than I though it would be. "You promise me Naruto-kun?" She asked me, gripping me a little tighter, as though saying no would make me float away.

What is one more broken promise? "Yes Hinata, you won't have to worry about me leaving. Let's go." I told her, a small smile on my face. It was to mask the insecurity I felt right then.

I noticed, with water falling over her face, it made her look a lot more innocent. It added some layer, some flavor I didn't know about to the way she looked. It made her seem more enchanting. She was staring at me still, and then I saw her eyes half close, as though she were drowsy. I know that look though. I knew better. She stepped up on her toes, and then pressed her mouth to mine. I wasn't going to fight a small amount of pleasure. My tail whipped around, and grasped her back, firmly holding her to me. My arms were still around her head, holding her to me. I closed my eyes.

A small flame lit itself inside of me, spreading warmth throughout my body, starting from my mouth, and swirling around the rest of my body. It felt good, having that small little heat source. I pulled away for a second, getting my breath back. Hinata didn't give me any time though, she slammed her mouth against mine, getting a more intense kiss started, she was right, she was greedy. However, I was greedy as well. I let her do it, reveling in the pleasure it brought me, the heat source at my chest growing as the kiss deepened.

I was getting drunk, I know it. Wanting more, knowing I didn't need it, that was the secret ingredient in drugs, I think. They took the warm feeling from a kiss, and placed it inside of them. No wonder people got addicted to them. The heat in my chest was starting to become painful, it was starting to hurt. Not the good kind of hurt, it started to feel like someone set my chest on fire. Then I recognized it, and I felt my face go white. The heat building at my chest wasn't a natural source, it was chakra. Lots and lost of chakra. Damn it Prier, not now! "Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked, as she realized I wasn't kissing her back anymore.

"Damn it Hinata, run!" I quickly told her, an urgent sound in my voice.

Unfortunately, she was confused by my outburst, and didn't respond in time. I felt my chest explode, and a thin red beam hit Hinata square in her chest. Her eyes widened, she fell back, as though smashed with a club, and went flying backwards. I saw her hit the ground and roll a couple times, but I couldn't see anymore. Pain was pulsing through me. I put my hand to my chest. I had fallen on all fours at some point, my knees were soaking into the mud, and one hand was planted firmly, well, not exactly firmly, but trying to support me, in the mud. My other hand was gripping my chest; I was amazed there was no blood. I hurt all over, and then my hand slowly gave way to the rest of my body. I hit the mud, it felt like a brick wall. I had a hard time breathing, the mud was almost covering my nose. My eyes slowly closed, as rain drops danced along my face. I saw it coming, blackness was clouding my vision. It swallowed me, Prier, why of all times, did you do that now? I know you were doing something, killing me? I didn't fully expect that. Damn, my life ends here I guess. I saw the blackness take over, and I spiraled into the darkness.

I woke up, under about three feet of water. My eyes widened, and I jumped up as fast as I could in water, and broke the surface, gasping. My first thought was that I shouldn't be alive considering how high the water was, if it was that high, I would have started to drown a long time ago. Then I saw my surroundings, and I must say, my mood dropped more than when I thought I was dieing. I was near a broken cage, I knew where I was. Great, so I must have been hit pretty hard by Kachi's death, to go from low water to about three feet. Great, I wasn't looking forward to the visit from Prier.

I tried to walk around; it was pretty hard with the water. Took me about twice the normal energy to walk places. Why was I getting a workout in my own mind? You would think you would be able to relax, but of course, not me. I was probably going to find out if I worked out here if it affected my physical body. I doubted it though. Well, I won't prolong the inevitable. I might as well go visit Prier.

I waded through the areas I thought would be easiest, but I wonder why I really tried. She would probably eventually find me anyways. But, it was something to do, and I didn't really want to think about the days events. I noticed one major difference, besides the water of course, about the place I was in. There was a red chakra line passing through my mind, it seemed to be traveling along the wall, and at the end, it was going straight through the wall. Something wasn't right here; I just needed to figure out what. Instinct wasn't too pleased, something disturbed it here. I wish I didn't feel the need to satisfy my curiosity. Damn, something wasn't going to end the way I want, I just know it.

Oddly enough, I couldn't find Prier. I waded through quite a bit of water as well, something was occupying her, or she was asleep. After the chakra that got released, I seriously doubted she was asleep. It was starting to slowly get darker, the further I waded through the hall ways, staying silent was impossible. I couldn't walk along the walls either, I tried that, it ended with me slipping and falling into the water. I wasn't doing that again. I saw a long slender hall, it was almost completely black, with a blood red door on the side, and the door appeared to be made of flesh. It also wiggled a little, scared me a bit as well. Well, not scared, but I will admit, it did shake me a little. If you saw a door just move around by itself, you would be a little intimidated as well.

So, Oturan was down there. I'll go pay him a little visit. Not the smartest thing, but he would have information. Information, at some cost I don't know about yet. We;;, nothing in life is free, it always has some kind of price. I walked down the black hallway, every once in a while I would hear a scream slip from the room I was heading to. A strong stench hit me, it was the smell of charred and burning flesh. I gagged, almost plunging myself into the water to avoid the smell. I swallowed the urge, and walked to the door. I grabbed the doorknob, it felt like a giant eyeball, and I thought I was going to crush it. It held onto its existence, and let me in.

As I walked in, I noticed the water hadn't infiltrated this small room. Not only that, but it didn't rush into the room when I opened the door. I found this a little odd. I had more important things to worry about though. I stepped inside, feeling how much easier it was to walk; I even stretched my legs a little bit with each step. However, the burning flesh smell was stronger now, and I knew why. Oturan was sitting in an arm chair, completely made of bones, not bleached, with small little pieces of meat still clinging to it. In front of him, in a fireplace, was a lot of living people, some I knew, some I have forgotten until now, burning in the fire. My stomach wretched a little to see this, but I forced that feeling away, and walked to Oturan.

"**Well, I am a little surprised. Why are you coming here?"** He asked me, barely sparing me a glance.

"If you must know, I can't find the others. So, I found this hallway, and went this way. I figure you might know something I don't." I told him, folding my arm across my chest. The stench was slowly growing more powerful, as I saw him use his chakra to throw another body into the fire. I was revolted, but he controlled this room, I couldn't stop him. I would put up with it.

"**So, I am a last resort?" **He asked with a small tug of amusement on his lips. **"I'm not surprised in all honesty. Why would you want to talk to me? Nothing but the darkness in your own heart. Well, it is too late for me at this point, I know." **Then a chair floated out of the ground behind me, with almost no sound. It made a little, so I knew it was there. It was a bone chair like his, except it was made of bleached bone with no meat on it. **"Would you like a seat?"** He asked me, indicating the seat behind me.

I was a little…uncertain about this. This guy was supposed to be my darker half, and if you didn't see him throwing people into a fire, you would think he was being a pretty nice guy for someone who was supposed to be twisted and warped. Something just didn't feel right to me. I sat down though, even though every part of my body told me not to. I expected the bones to suddenly constrict and imprison me, but miraculously, they didn't. "So, what do you know about what is going on recently?" I asked him, still a little wary of him.

He noticed this of course, and let out a small sinister chuckle. **"So, you don't trust me do you?" **He asked me, I did nothing to prove him otherwise. **"Well, you are smarter than I thought then. As for what's going on, I know it is over. The only way for you to escape Konoha at this point would be death. That's all there is to it."** He told me stoically, still staring at his little fire. I had formed a small red energy shield to keep the smell away from me; it didn't bother me as much anymore.

"What do you mean my only way out is death?" I asked him, starting to become a little worried. Exactly what had Prier done?

"**That much, I won't tell you." **He told me, staring out at me from the corner of his eye. **"You made the mistake staying that long in Konoha, letting yourself get attached. Now, it is impossible to escape."** He told me, standing up from his little decaying chair. He turned to me and walked towards me. He was standing in front of me, reminding myself I would be as psychotic as him right now if I didn't have Prier sealed inside of me. He pointed his finger at me this time, and said **"I know exactly what happened. I can't believe you didn't heed all my warnings, and booked out of Konoha. Now you won't be able to. However, it is the folly you made that you must discover. You will find out for yourself what happened, it will be worse than anything I could possibly do to you, having you realize this is happening because of your own fault. Well, leave now. I can't stand the sight of you, not after you took away any freedom you had, after you took away my joy, after you cursed your own life. Leave, before I try to kill you." **He told me, going back and sitting in his chair. He just looked at the fire, and then as though it was wood, tossed another body into the fire.

I wasn't going to stay, I was going to go back through that maze, and find out exactly what is going on. I stood up, and walked out the door, listening to another scream erupt form the fire place before silencing itself. I was wading through the water, back down the narrow hallway. I let down my red shield, and regretted doing that. The stench was strong, even down the hallway. I staggered out into the open, where the smell had dispersed a little. It made it easier to breathe, but it was still an unpleasant smell. I waded away, to the one place I thought Prier would be, in the little room she had designed for herself. I was going to assume that because Oturan managed to keep the water out, she could as well. I walked along the endless hallways; searching for the one place I was almost sure I would meet Prier.

I didn't notice much difference along the walls, still the same color after all these years, someone needed to change the color, maybe a nice yellow or green. Oh well, I would talk to Prier about changing the color. Maybe she could help me with that, after I talk to her about that weird chakra burst of course. I kept walking along the wall; the only thing to occupy me was looking at the red charka line going through my mind. It was the exact color of my chakra, except every once in a while, I would see it grow orange, as though something else was traveling along the line, not just chakra. The bad feeling in the pit of my stomach was intensifying. I didn't like this at all.

I found the door leading to Prier's room, and I stopped and looked at it. I found one major difference. The red chakra line was coming straight from her room. Well, from her door, so I was assuming her room. I waded to it, and passed my hand through the chakra stream. It didn't hurt me at all; it just went through my hand, like it didn't exist at all. It wasn't lethal, but I sure felt like it when it exploded form my chest. Just what was this little chakra line supposed to do? I needed to find out, I wouldn't leave here until I found out. Also, what did Oturan mean when he said I wouldn't be able to escape Konoha? I know it won't be easy, but it should be easier than he makes it out to be. But there was something about his voice, about his sincerity, that made me doubt what he said was false. I would love to believe that, but at this point, I believe anything was possible.

I waded to the door and opened it, and walked inside where it was dry. I turned around and closed the door. "Why kit, so nice of you to join us here. Would you like some tea?" she asked me while I was still turned around.

I didn't like what she said. "Prier," I said, letting out a deep sigh, too much was happening and I had little control. I didn't like it. "Don't you mean 'so nice of you to join me' instead? I find it amazing you can make a grammatical error." I told her, not exactly wanting to look at her right now. I just didn't want to see her. However, I needed an explanation about the chakra that exploded from me.

"No kit, I really do mean 'us', you don't exactly want to hurt kitten's feelings, do you?" She asked me, and I felt the smile on her face, surly enough as I felt my blood freeze where it was. I could think of only one person in al the years I have known Prier, who she had called 'kitten.' The thought made my blood go to zero degrees; I really, really, REALLY didn't want to turn around. I was going to, I know, just for that small chance that Prier was messing with me to be true, instead of what I think.

I slowly turned around, after taking one or two deep breaths. I was right, I can only be right when it is something I don't want, isn't it? I hate my life, and this would be one of the ones I would dearly hate. Sitting at a small table, right across from Prier, was Hinata. To say I was surprised would have been an understatement. I was shocked, and that shock was slowly mixing with rage. I have no idea if I let it show, but I know rage was creeping up into my face. "And just what," I said, in a rather deep and savage tone, "the fuck, is she doing here?!" I yelled the last part, pointing at Hinata. She flinched a little at being addressed like that, but quickly regained her composure.

"Why kit, she is here as my invited guest." Prier said to me, a little playfully. She was grinning ear to ear at the irritation I was showing. Hinata still had her regular clothes on, and I noticed that Prier wasn't wearing something she meant to seduce me in. Her clothes were too conservative for that. She was wearing a skirt to her knees, not tight enough to be considered very sexy. She was also wearing a blouse, one about her size, and covered up her entire chest area, without any skin showing around her stomach or her cleavage. Dressed for show, I noticed.

"That isn't what I meant, and you know it." I spat at her venomously. I was a little pissed, to hide my complete shock of her being here. I needed answers, and I needed them now. "I meant, how did she get here, what is she doing here, and more importantly, what is that red chakra line going through my mind?!" I told her, not hiding my feelings at all. I wasn't happy, that much was sure.

Prier laughed a little, and then told me "Why kit, the red line is in fact a link to another room like this one. Except that that room is in kitten's mind. As such, she can come here as well, and you could go there. However, you can only go to the rooms, you two can't explore each others minds, much to kitten's dismay." She said with a smile, indicating Hinata. "I do believe that answers what the red chakra line was, and how she got here. Now then, as for why she is here…Well, I was enjoying small talk with someone other than you. You aren't exactly fun to talk to all the time; you need to joke around a little more." She said to me, in a matter of fact voice.

"Nice to know what you think of me." I told her rather dryly. "However, what is the real reason you did this?" I asked her. "You must think I am real dumb if I would believe you did all that just so you would have someone else to talk to. Why did you do it?" I asked, not moving toward them, realizing I would at least be able to escape Hinata if I go through the door if the situation calls for it.

Prier gave me an innocent sounding giggle, ironic in my opinion. She was about as innocent as I was a human. "Why kit, what have you wanted to do for a while now, ever since you returned to Konoha?" She asked me, before sipping some of her tea.

Get out of there. "Prier, you know what I want to do." I told her, rather flatly. She was playing games with me; I was starting to get irritated by this. "What kind of game are you playing?" I asked her, trying to give her a rather serious glare, trying to intimidate her. Don't ask me why I was trying to intimidate a demon who was older, wiser, smarter, more powerful, scarier, and all around better than me. In retrospect, it wasn't a wise thing for me to do. It really wasn't going to get me anywhere.

Prier just stretched in her chair a little, and had some more of her tea. I'm starting to wonder what it tasted like. Well, now isn't really the time. "Kit, I'm no longer playing the game. I have won, and now, I get to watch with some satisfaction as you learn how hopeless it is for you." She told me with a warm smile on her face. With the way she looked, I might have accidentally signed a contract to let her go free.

Damn demons, always messing with you, and always seem to be one step ahead of you, no matter what you do. "So, exactly what did you do?" I asked her again, I couldn't stop the growl from slipping into my voice. Anger was too strong for me to completely control. I was going to have to settle for the partial control I could muster at the moment.

Prier flashed me a dangerous look, I didn't take heed. She stood up, this time, her glare returning to me. If I was sane, I would have backed down a little. I wasn't sane right then. I stared her down; I was even stupid enough to take a couple steps forward. My mind was calling me an idiot, I had to agree. If I was smart, I would have booked out of there. "Tell me kit; do you really want to know?" She asked me, the danger in her voice not lost on me.

"No, I just asked because I wanted to waste my breath." I told her in a very sarcastic voice, with a growl accompanying it. I felt myself starting to pull chakra into my system. I was going to be prepared; no point in standing there with a demon pissed off at you, and not do anything about it. That would be the epitome of stupid. I saw Prier start to glow a faint red as well, this wasn't going to end pretty.

"Both of you stop it!" I heard Hinata yell at us. Honestly, I had forgotten she was there. She was in between us, and the she walked over to me. I must say, a chakra enhanced slap to my face really hurt, as I tumbled over. I tumbled once or twice, before slamming into the wall. I heard another sound of flesh hitting flesh, and a rather loud one. Then I saw Prier stumble over. She didn't roll into the wall, but I know what happened. Great, a pissed of Hyuuga, just what we need.

"All right then, I don't care if you two act like this all the time, I won't tolerate you two acting like little brats when I am around, do I make myself clear?" She told both of us, sounding rather savage at them moment. She was angry, but I could do angry.

I felt Priers chakra level spike, and I unleashed my own amount of energy. I looked over at Prier; she was covered in the red energy like I was. **"Hinata, you had better back down right now."** I told her, even more savagely than she had told me. **"It isn't wise to get in between two pissed off demons."**

"**I would have to agree with kit."** Prier said just as savagely as I did. **"Kitten, if you have any brains in you, you will go back to the chair, or bed I don't really care. However, we will slaughter you here; move before you get seriously hurt."** I saw her ready her claws.

I charged, I avoided Hinata, I don't know if she could take the amount of energy that would be unleashed when our powers collided. I smashed right through the table, some of the scalding tea fell on me, I paid it no mind. After all, it would heal before I reached Prier. Prier slammed her palm into the ground, and a couple stalagmites started sprout from the ground heading straight for me.

I rolled to the side, and came up with an ice ball in my hands. I crushed them, and then threw them in the air. They reformed themselves into tiny ice lancets, and then rushed at Prier. She conjured a fire wall to block them, and then shot it at me. I formed a red shield, and the flames flew around me but couldn't touch me. I grabbed one of the stalagmites Prier had formed, and heated it up until it started to melt. I jumped off of it, and slammed my right arm forward, launching little wind blades. They picked up the molten magma, and then went straight for Prier.

She pulled her right arm back, and I saw a weird blue light glow from the hand. She thrust it forward, and a wave of cold followed. I jumped into the ceiling, as the wave passed underneath, and the magma turned to solid rock. I charged the Chakra around my body, and thrust it downward. I slammed into the ground, making a rock wall around myself, and then I slammed my energy into the surrounding energy, making the rocks launch off the ground. They flew forwards. A couple of them shattered when they hit the walls, other were bounced off of a swirling ball of chakra, kaitan, and the rest were smashed in half by Priers tails.

Prier formed a ball of lava in her left hand, and a ball of liquid ice in her left. She slammed them together, and it stated to glow an eerie purple color. She threw it at me; and I smashed my fist directly in front of me strong enough to form a stone wall. The purple energy probably slammed into it, I think this, because suddenly my wall just disintegrated, and Prier came charging through the rock. Her claw was pulled into a striking position. I flipped my body onto my right hand, and threw a kick to her face when she was a little out of range, and she backed off a little.

I wasn't going to hesitate. I smashed my other palm into the ground, and went flying at Prier, my other foot stretched out. Prier leaned backwards just enough to avoid the shot, and then her tails wrapped around me. Damn it, it was over. Then I was pulled to her, and a knee got jammed into my back. I gasped; I couldn't contain the pain any other way. Then I was whipped into the air, and then Prier appeared above me. I had enough energy in me to replace myself with one of the chairs that had survived the encounter, the last one. I was sitting right by the table as prier used one of her tails to obliterate the chair. I sat down, huffing and puffing.

I let go of my energy, I couldn't fight anymore. I stood a small chance at full strength, but that knee hit me rather hard, and I had a harder time retaining balance. I couldn't worry about balance while fighting her, no chance at all. Honestly, it was fun. I would have to do this again some time. I felt a little refreshed. Prier landed, and then slowly strode to me. I just gave a weak smile to myself, not bothering to look at her. Well, whatever she was about to do to me, I probably deserved it.

I heard her footsteps stop, and I was a little puzzled. I looked up, and lo and behold, Hinata was standing in front of me with a defensive stance, holding a kunai in one hand and some yellow chakra in her other hand. I was a little touched, but getting in front of Prier like that, it was suicidal. Prier stopped, and the energy had stopped rolling off of her. "Kitten, would you please move?" Prier asked her, in a much calmer voice than when she was talking earlier. Specifically, when she was talking to me.

"It depends." Hinata told her, anyone listening could hear the implied threat in her voice. I saw Prier give a small smile at this. "What are you planning to do to him?" She asked, still extremely wary. Honestly, I don't know why she was defending me. She saw what we did, I doubt Hinata could stop everything Prier threw at her, kaitan or not. One of those stupid noble sacrifices that probably wouldn't mean a thing in the end.

Prier didn't give her an answer, she just smiled. Hinata grew a little tenser, preparing to defend herself and me from an attack that could be sprung at any moment. I was tired of this little charade, Prier could have blown through her any time she wanted to. "Hinata, just move already." I told her, letting out a deep sigh at this entire scene.

She flashed me a worried look, and then said "Naruto-kun, why?" She asked me, and I was amazed to find that she was actually puzzled by this.

"Hinata, what you are doing, is stupid." I told her, standing up onto my feet. It took me a little to gain my balance, but I reached it. "Do you honestly think you could stop her? She is the Kyuubi, you know that. Do you honestly think you stand a chance? She blew me apart, and she isn't even sweating. Just move and let me take what's coming to me. I probably won't die, but I won't enjoy it either." I finished, staring at Prier with her little smile on her face. Honestly, that smile was starting to piss me off. I will, however, admit it does look a little cute. Of course, I'm not telling her that. Especially with Hinata standing here.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure?" Hinata asked me, not even easing from her defensive stance. What did she think, that I was on some sort of drug that would hamper my judgment?! I don't do drugs, alcohol, or whatever that shit is people get on because they can't handle life.

"Yes Hinata, I'm sure." I told her, still staring at Prier. I expected this to hurt, and that sucked. Personally, I think that if you expect pain, you actually feel more of it. I think it has to do with you realizing you are about to be hurt, and that makes you more sensitive when you get hit because you are expecting it. That, or you feel more pain because you are expecting it, that you end up actually giving yourself some false pains you think should happen after the brunt of the attack hit you. If this is true or not, I have no idea. I don't really want to test it out, and I would need someone who didn't know about my experiment to test it on. I don't think anyone would appreciate me volunteering them either

Hinata gave me one last look, before dropping her stance and walking to the side. She did this a little hesitantly all the way, as though she were going to jump in front of me if Prier charged me. I had a feeling she would have. Prier didn't come charging me though; she slowly and purposefully strode towards me. She must have hit me harder than I thought; I thought I heard her purring. Definitely hit too hard, when she was close, I didn't hear her purring anymore. "Well kit, do we feel better now that you could take your anger out on something?" She asked me, about one foot separating us. She stopped.

This question caught me off guard. I felt my eyes widen a bit, and almost gasped out loud at what she said. Thing fell into place after that though. I stared at her closer this time; I didn't even bother looking at anyone or anything else. "Let me get this straight." I said slowly, trying not to explode. "You got on my bad side on purpose?" I asked her, making sure that facts were straight.

.She smiled. That answered my question, but for some reason, Prier felt the urge to tell me anyways. Probably to show Hinata something, I could only guess what. "Indeed I did kit. You see, knowing you as long as I have, I know exactly what to do to piss you off. And trust me, you needed to vent some anger. You probably feel better now than when you entered here, correct?" She asked me. I hated to admit it, but she was right. I did feel a lot better since I flew into a rage. I grunted my agreement. She smiled even wider. "Anyways, are you still curious about the red chakra line?" She asked me.

Considering she had basically shown me for a fool, I was a little bitter. I wonder if it showed. "Nope. Who would be curious about the tinkering of a demon inside of them, being able to see some effect of the demon, and then walking into a room with another person other than the demon and owner of the mind? Not curious at all." My bitterness might be showing a little. Just a little.

Prier shrugged off my sarcastic remarks, and then told me "Well kit, like I said before, it gets boring talking to you with your whole 'I usually don't speak unless spoken to' attitude. It is impossible to hold a conversation with you because of this. There are times I would enjoy just talking about random things. So, I have drafted Hinata for this reason. I told you I installed it personally; don't have to worry about that. Now then, as for the real reason, once again, you have deep insight. It serves another purpose, you are correct." She told me, her smile lazily stretching across her face. She let it hang into the air.

I waited for about...ten seconds. I wasn't too patient, not with this thing. "Well, what else does it do?" I asked her, in a flat voice. Silence still stretched, and it didn't appear she was going to give me an answer. I got impatient, again, and then said in a snappy tone "Well?!"

She talked after that, finally quenching my curiosity. "Well kit, that little chakra beam, by the way, I should tell you now that I made the thing indestructible, it only goes away if you or Hinata die. I should tell you that before you hurt someone or something. Well, the little chakra beam, does a couple more things. One, it allows me to siphon some of your own energy and let Hinata become a half demon like you for a limited amount of time. About as long as you are able to hold it without fainting afterwards, a little before."

"Well Prier, I don't really care about that. It would be something that they won't be expecting. Also, if she does transform, won't she gain a tail? How will that one work? Claws, whiskers, and all that I sort of understand. What about the tail?" I asked her. Curiosity about small things, I'm definitely still half human.

Prier grinned a little more. "Well kit, her tail will go directly through the pants she would be currently wearing, just enough for the tail, and then when she goes back, well, she won't really have stuff to cover that nicely defined ass, giving you a nice view. However, she will probably try to hide it from other men though, not that I blame her. For you, she might make a couple 'mistakes' which will make her take a LOT longer, I'm assuming." I felt my face heat up slightly. I gave a sidelong glance at Hinata, and her face was red, pretty red. I almost wondered if something was wrong with her. But, I knew her, her face has a tendency to go to extreme colors when she is blushing or the like.

"Another thing I am able to do is a simple one. I can enter Hinata mind with the link, for a little bit leaving yours, and entering hers. Someone to talk to, you barely notice me anyways. However, then comes the more complicated ability." She said, putting one hand at the bottom of her chin in a fist, as though she had some devious strategy.

"Well, the second ability allows me to sort of…fuse myself with Hinata for a little bit." She said, and then went into a sort of thinking pose. "Damn it, how do I explain this one? Well, I sort of fuse into her body from her mind, and then I share it with her. I take control; however, Hinata also has a way she can take control from me in case she thinks I have been out long enough. A sort of fail-safe from keeping me from escaping this place, that damn seal is way more potent than I gave it credit for if it can force me to change it that much." She said that last part a little bitterly. I was guessing the seal prevented her from doing that move unless she included the fail-safe.

"Prier, I honestly don't care about all that. So you can for a short period of time have some freedom. Two things, one, is there anyway for me to be able to tell if you are in control of Hinata's body, second thing, how come you didn't try that fusion thing with me?" I asked her. Just another small curiosity, that shouldn't have been asked in the beginning.

"Well kit, as much as I would like to say there is none, there is one. Her eyes, which are normally while, will have a very thin, I do mean extremely, very, thin streak of red running down through it. As for fusing with you, biologically impossible. You are male, and I am female. So, because of the gender difference, I am unable to fuse into your body. However, Hinata, being female, as you well know," She said that with a knowing smile which caused my face to heat up a little. "Allows me to be able to fuse with her. If it was another male, I wouldn't be able to. Kit, I am so happy you aren't gay." She told me. You and me both, that is just wrong.

"You know, I really appreciate you asking me about all this before using it." Hinata told her, a little dryly. "I mean, you just sort of barged into my life without my consent. Sorry if I seem a little…bitchy I suppose the right word is."

Prier turned her head, and the side of her face I could see indicated a smile, a smile between very deep and very secret friends. Prier, I don't like that look. "Well kitten, don't worry, I will tell you a couple benefits you gain from this, I don't think you will hate me much if at all after I tell you them. However, I will talk with you later. Right now, kit needs to hear this." I really, really, REALLY didn't like the sound of that. I would keep quiet for now, however.

"Well, is that all?" I asked her, a little impatient. I wanted to leave this room, maybe go drown myself outside of the room after this whole ordeal. "Because if you have nothing else to tell me, I won't stay around and hamper your little 'girl talk' or whatever you want to call it."

Prier turned back to me, her smile widening just a little more. I was surprised her face wasn't hurting considering how wide it was. "Well kit, there is one more thing you should know. You and Hinata can, if you choose to mind you, let each other feel what you are feeling at the moment." She told me. I was a little confused by this, it must have shown, she explained it a little more. "Well kit, if you accidentally hurt yourself, if you wanted to, you could send the pain to Hinata. It wouldn't be the same spot mind you; she would just feel the pain. You can do that with emotions, anger, joy, etc. etc. You are able to talk to each other mentally much like you and me do. Honestly, I didn't include that in the arsenal of moves and skills I chose. I don't know how that got there." She seemed a little embarrassed about that comment, probably because she had no control.

All I know is that it saved her from me exploding at her for what seemed like such a worthless thing. So we could feel the pain and emotions of each other, what would be the point of that?! Well, maybe I will eventually be able to find a use for that. It would be much easier to incapacitate Hinata like that when I make my escape, maybe it isn't such a bad thing after all.

"Well kit, there is one last thing I did include. In fact, this thing might be the reason you two are able to feel each others emotions. Well, the link, tells you the direction the other person is in. well, the direction they are closer to you from." I heard her say. I felt crushed. "That, and if both of you agree. The other one can, literally, teleport to your side. If kitten wanted you next to her kit, if she asked you and you said yes, you would teleport there. Instantly, the second you thought yes, it would happen."

So, that is the extent of the abilities. I hate Oturan, he was right now. No escape, No matter where I went, Hinata would know the general direction I was. Escape was impossible. The thought kept beating against my skull. I doubted that if I asked her nicely, she would let me go. Her scene outside showed me that, about her being greedy and all that. Damn it, this puts one major wedge into my little plan. I was pissed; I didn't even bother to hide it. "Prier!" I raised my voice, I wasn't yelling yet. "Why the fuck would you go and pull a stunt like this?!" Now I was screaming.

Prier smiled, a smaller smile than before, but one which helped her keep her cool. "Well kit, you know why. I won't say it, it is basically impossible now. No need to bring up past things, wouldn't you agree?" She asked me.

Common sense be damned! It is stupid; I know it is, and I don't care right now. I raised my claw and moved forward to strike Prier. She moved as well, in my direction. Good, I either needed to feel or inflict pain at this moment, something to channel my anger through. However, I was stopped in my tracks. I wanted to strike downward, but my body wouldn't listen. I, once again, have fallen into a trap. Prier was right up against me; both of our eyes wide open, our lips connected making us one being. I kept urging my claw to strike downward, but it apparently confused the meaning of 'strike' and 'caress her face' up.

You know, with Hinata right there, it probably wasn't that smart. But, unfortunately for me, I was using that kiss to channel my raw emotions through, to calm myself. As such, I wouldn't let it end, my tail wrapped around Prier, who didn't bother stopping me, in fact, she pressed her body firmer against mine to show that she encouraged it. My other hand went around her back, and grabbed her ass, crushing our hips together. Prier moaned a little into my mouth, allowing some air inside for us to breathe, before it quickly got shut off by us mashing together again.

My hand moved from her face to one of her hips, I was finding it harder to want to end this. You would think with Hinata here we wouldn't act like long lost lovers. I pushed Prier backwards a little bit, until we met a wall, and pressed even harder against her. She closed her eyes, some of her tails wrapping around me, and gripping rather tightly. My hand at her hip moved along one of her tails in a slow languishing move, and the she moaned, a lot deeper, and where anyone in my mind could probably hear it. After that, we broke apart, panting a little. After that, I made sure to put some distance between us, enough where I could be prepared in case she decides one isn't enough.

After I put enough distance between us, I thought about Hinata, and what her reaction would be. If she didn't care, well, I got off easy. If she was jealous, well, either I was getting the crap beat out of me, or Prier was. I looked toward her, and realized, she was just sitting on the table, a cup of tea in her hands, and she was watching us intently. However, there was no intention of stopping us, at all, in her eyes. Ok, she didn't care; I was a little relieved about that. She hopped down, and slowly walked toward me. Damn, I spoke too soon. I think she was going to smack me.

She stopped just in front of me. She looked at her hand, realizing that she hadn't gotten rid of her tea, and then threw the tea to the side as casually as she could. "Naruto-kun, do you remember how I told you I was a greedy person?" She asked me, as though it was a street conversation and that she wasn't about to smack me. I nodded my head, I didn't bother trying to talk my way out, she saw, and I was going to get hurt. "Well, Naruto-kun, I am a greed person. And I saw you kiss her." She said, indicating Prier. "You want to know something Naruto-kun? I am very jealous." She told me, moving a little closer. I braced myself for the hit. "I want a kiss like that." She told me that, right before she pressed her body to mine, and pressed our lips together.

She had caught me as off guard as Prier had. I was shocked, a second time. Did I have any urge to resist this kiss? No I didn't. Like the other one, I actually encouraged this one. I listed her up, lifting her slightly above me, but our mouths were still connected. I held her, one hand stroking her back, the other one in tandem with my tail was holding her up. I decided it was too much work to lift her though, so I moved forward, not realizing where I was going. I hit something hard, and tumbled over, Hinata was under me. We had just landed on Priers bed.

Somehow, even though we fell, our mouth never separated. I was pressing rather hard against her, she didn't seem to mind. She even wrapped her legs around me, trying to keep me here as long as possible. I didn't stop her, and it felt good to be wanted that badly. My hand trailed along her side, down her leg, until I decided to move my hand back to her cheek and stroke her entire side again. My other hand was around her head, keeping us together. I held that position for a little longer, before my lungs reminded me I needed air or I would die.

I broke away from Hinata, and staggered backwards. I fell down, and ended up sitting, still panting heavily. Hinata was still lying on the bed; I could just imagine the smile on her face and eyes. "You know kitten, you got the better deal." Prier said, not bothering to hide the small amount of jealousy in her voice.

"I know." Hinata said, in a small gloating voice. What was I, some sort of prize to these two? I won't ask, I'm afraid I know what the answer already is. "Naruto-kun, if I may ask, which one of us gave the better kiss?"

My blood froze; I really, really, REALLY hoped they didn't want me to answer that question. "You know kit, now that I think about it; I would also love to know who the better kisser was." Prier said, I could hear other demons welcoming me into the netherworld right now.

"Well, how do I say this?" I asked them, I made it clear when I asked I didn't want an answer. "Honestly, I wasn't comparing the kisses. In order for me to find out who was better, both of you would have to kiss me again. I don't really want to do that, so I don't know how…" I quit talking when I felt something in the air. I looked at Prier, lust was in her eyes. I looked at Hinata, the exact same look. I don't think they are going to let me get away without kissing them again.

"Well, for the sake of simplicity, we will consider it a tie." I told them, while nodding my head, hoping it would make it seem like the right choice.

"You know what kit? I think I will take that second kiss; I would really like to know who is better. Nothing like a little friendly competition, wouldn't you agree kitten?" Prier asked Hinata, lust filling her voice and infecting the air.

"Why Prier, I do believe a little competition is a healthy thing. My only question is who goes first?" Hinata asked, her voice a torrent of lust. Something tells me the most dangerous place I could be was the room I was currently in. I had to agree with whatever was currently telling me this. Then something happened, and I knew there was a God. A pillar of light burst through the room, and flew at me.

"Damn it!" I heard Prier swear, before the beam engulfed me, and transported me to the real world.

I woke up, to a white ceiling with a round light above me. The bed was lying in was rather hard, I think cement would have been softer. My head hurt, and I felt a weird pull, it wasn't really a pull, just something telling me something was to my right. No matter what I did, the feeling wouldn't go away. Something tugging me, urging me to go in a direction. I think this is what Prier was talking about. Hinata was probably to my right, some distance, or possibly in the next room. I had no idea.

I was still lying in the bed. I looked at my right arm. I was still wearing orange, they hadn't changed my clothes. I saw to y right a window, leading to the outside. I was definitely in the hospital. I have always wondered why they keep windows in hospitals; they seem pointless except for taunting people. Those unable to move, right next to the window, feeling nothing but jealousy for every creature out there free while he/she rotted in the bed, only able to watch. It seems to me like a sick form of mental torture. However, I wasn't waiting to check out. There was a window right here, I was escaping.

"Yo. Well are we escaping already? You haven't seen me in four years, and you plan on leaving. Just like you always were, aren't you Naruto?" I heard a voice behind me say. I knew who it was, one of the people I haven't seen the entire time I was here.

I turned around and looked. One eye covered with a forehead protector, most of his face covered in a mask, silver hair slightly spiked up. Entire body in the standard jounin uniform, except one or two places where he had made his own personal changes to the suit. Leaning against the wall as though it was his property, everyone else who wanted it had to fight for it. Reading one of those damn perverted books. He closed it, and turned to look at me. What almost looked like a tear was in his one visible eye. "Kakashi-sensei." I said. Nothing else needed to be said for an introduction.

General Badaxe- Well, the long and probably suspected meeting of Naruto and Kakashi. I will deal with it next chapter. When I can think of something believable happening. It might take a little bit, I am warning you now. To those of you that haven't figured out the son's secret, he was really Kachi, yes the one from earlier with the grandfather, in a powerful disguise. So, now that those things are out of the way, I have some information. This fic is going to end soon. I am probably going to get two to four more chapters out of it, but I know it is ending soon. Well, at least I had fun writing it. Before I go, I will wish all of you a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, (Sorry if I spelled that wrong) Happy New Year's, and every other holiday I am unable to think about right now. Wow, I ended on a note where I don't sound like a complete ass or spiteful about something. This won't be common, needless to say.


	19. Chapter 19

General Badaxe- Well, my brother just flat out gave me the account. Well, it will be easier for me to manage now. Right onto answering reviews. **678yui-julie-and-kiki-kitten, **well, what can I say to a chaotic review?Just be glad I am a cat person, or I would probably end up killing one of you. **Evil Fang**, honestly, I was thinking about visiting the Disgaea realm with an epic length fic this time. Honestly, I am having a hard time coming up with a Naruto idea that is original, that doesn't involve another anime, manga, all that. So, I'll venture somewhere else, where I hope I get some inspiration. I still have one other Naruto, don't worry. When that one ends, I might be done in this place for a little bit however. **Kaji no Ikari**, Well, that hurts a little to think someone else came up with the link before me. Well, I guess I should give him credit for it. Do you know the name of the fic or the author? As for Kakashi, read on young reviewer. **Sealdfox**, yeah, humor is a great thing. Sadly, very few stories pull it off rather well in my opinion. There are times I think I put in a cheap joke as well, but I trudge on. After all, the humor I put in is good for a little bit, but I'm not focusing on humor. As for meeting Naruto, yeah, I'm positive that if I met the one I created, and he found out I did all that to him, he would kill me. Probably in the worst way he/I could think of. **Causeiambetta**, Yeah, twists and craziness are a little fun. I try not to use the craziness so much though. **Demon God of all Things Unholy**, I will ask you nicely once, and only once, not to leave another review. As a writer who likes plot more than anything else, I don't like reading my reviews realizing that some people are only reading it for a lemon they hope is coming up. Honestly, I hate writing smut (For those of you that don't know, a smut is basically sex scene in detail. It has another meaning, but that is what people mostly associate it with. The sex scene that is.) However, I will probably include one in my M rated fics, because I like detail. As such, if my guy gets seduced, I'm not going to just say something like 'next morning, he realized what he did' crap. I'll go into detail. However, if that is your only question, please, don't leave a review like that. I don't want to read a review like that, it seriously makes me wonder why everyone else is reading this fic, and if I think that is the only reason, I am definitely considering stopping working on this one. However, I know some of them actually enjoy the story, so I won't. However, don't leave a review like that again, or things will get very ugly next time I update. Possibly uglier than I am, but I don't think that is possible. Well, on with the story, even though I am slightly in a bad mood about that last reviewer and his review.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" I asked him. Why would he take the time to visit me? He confused me, more than anyone else I have met. He was frustrating as well, never giving up what he didn't want to talk about. However, he appeared a little sad right now, which was even more confusing.

"What is it Naruto?" He asked me, sitting down on the bed to the side of the one I was currently in. I noticed that he was a little more muscled now than the last time I had met him. He had been training, that was my only assumption. "Is it that hard to believe that I would visit you?" He asked me, a mocking sound in his voice. However, he wasn't mocking me, he was mocking himself.

I didn't know if I should answer this question truthfully. Honestly, I didn't expect him to visit me. Well, there wouldn't be a point to lying to him; he would probably be able to catch the lie anyway. "Yes Kakashi-sensei, I didn't expect you to visit me." I told him. He didn't appear surprised, however, that didn't stop him from flinching a little at the remark.

"Yeah, I suppose I sort of deserve that." He told me, a bitter laugh escaping from behind his mask. "Well, how have you been doing these past…four years is it now?" He asked me. I had the feeling he had on a bitter smile.

I realized he was right. So, I was sixteen now? How time sure flies. "Yeah, four years." I told him, feeling a little bit of his sad mood slip into me. "So what exactly have you been doing these past four years?" I asked him, trying to stoke a conversation between us. It wasn't very good, but it would be a little better than the silence that threatened to envelop both of us.

He sighed. "Well Naruto, nothing really spectacular. Some training here, some missions there, Training Sasuke until he betrayed us," He said Sasuke's name with a deep regret and bitterness. "Tried training Sakura, until Tsunade took over, and from there on out only training and missions." He told me. "What about you? What have you been doing these past years?" He asked me.

Where do I begin? "Well," I told him, taking in a deep breath "I went sailing on a ship, destroyed other ships in water battles, found someone I hated, killed him, traveled around, returned here, did a mission where I was tortured for I don't know how long, got rescued, killed my son, got knocked out, wound up in this hospital talking to you." I told him, a sad smile on my face. Well, I put on a smile, but I felt very sad. I still can't believe I killed him…

"I see." Kakashi-sensei said. "Well, I suppose you hate me don't you?" He asked me, from nowhere. I was caught off guard by this, and remained silent for a little bit. I didn't hate you, but I am still disappointed you never trained me. You trained someone who betrayed us. I couldn't tell him that, he didn't appear that happy. "Well, don't you?" He prodded.

Damn it, I wanted to answer honestly. However, I don't know what kind of mental damage he has inflicted on himself. If I told him that, it just might push him over the edge, with the way he looked now. Well, I don't exactly have a choice, I guess. "Yes Kakashi-sensei, I hate you." I told him. He didn't flinch at this one, as though he had already pounded that fact into his own head. "You didn't train me at all, you trained Sasuke. You completely ignored me, like I was some defective toy, like I would never amount to anything." I told him.

"I see." He told me, before standing up, and walking to the window. He stood there for a little bit. Then I saw some water fall from his cheek and hit the floor. A tear? I was going to assume it was, I don't know what else it could possibly be. "Naruto, have you ever asked yourself why I didn't train you, and instead focused on Sasuke?" He asked me, as I saw another trail of water plunge onto the floor, right next to the other one.

"No Kakashi-sensei, I never asked 'why?'. I was too bitter, I didn't care. To me, you trained Sasuke, only because you saw the potential in him. You never once looked at me; Saw what I could have been." I told him, rather sadly. No matter how long ago, the barbs still were embedded in my flesh, still drawing a small amount of blood every time I moved near them. I still didn't like that he helped Sasuke more than anyone else on our team.

Kakashi-sensei turned from the window, and looked at me. I saw the path the tear took from his only good eye, well, only seeing eye I should say. It had soaked into his mask; he must have let loose more tears than I thought, for him to be able to have it all soak through the mask and land on the floor. "So tell me Naruto, why haven't you asked that question yet?" He asked me, in an ironic twist of fate when I actually think about it.

"Simple Kakashi-sensei, I don't want to hear what you have to say." I told him, some sadness pouring into my voice. "After all, I don't like to hear someone who used to teach me tell me how much I seemed like a complete failure. It isn't something many like to hear, unless you enjoy negative news. I, however, am not one of those people. Despite what my appearance might make you think." I told him, a little bitterly at the end. So I can hold a grudge, most people would in this kind of situation.

"Are you really that petty Naruto?" He asked me, a bitter laugh escaping his lips. "Hard to believe with the way you treat others. Is my opinion so important to you that you fear to hear it? Tell me Naruto, what about me makes me better than all those villagers that hate you because of your demonic appearance? Nothing. If you think my opinion is better than theirs, you are a bigger fool than I had first thought." He told me, each word scraping out of his mouth painfully. I saw his eyes, he hated to admit it, but those painful words were the truth, at least, they were the truth to him. That didn't stop them from stinging him as he let them fly from his mouth.

What he said was true; however, there was something about haring it from someone who was supposed to be teaching you, something that makes the barb go in that much deeper. Wish I knew why, probably because you thought they were supposed to be helping you. But, I suppose I had to get this demon, well, considering I was part demon, it would be more appropriate to say I should get this angel off my chest. "I suppose you are right Kakashi-sensei. So tell me, why didn't you train me? Why did you train Sasuke instead of me, why? I suppose that is the real question, why?" I asked him, definitely bitter.

He gave a slight chuckle, as though hearing some sort of joke. "Well Naruto, I doubt the irony will be lost on you. Naruto, the main reason I didn't train you was so I didn't destroy your potential." He told me. Was I shocked to hear this? Yes I was. However, now that I heard it, I wanted an explanation.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you mean?" I asked him, not even bothering to hide the fact I was surprised at what he had told me. "How could you training me have destroyed my potential? It doesn't make sense to me." Indeed, it was completely mind boggling.

"Naruto, the best training I gave you would have hampered you instead of helped you." He told me. "You see, you have been training yourself since you were what, five or six years old? Doesn't matter. However, if I had trained you, I would have had to ask you to change that completely. The fighting style you developed worked for you, and only you. That is what I don't like about most ninjas today; they feel they have to follow a certain fighting form to be successful. The biggest weakness would be if you fought someone who has memorized the style, they would know your weaknesses, but this isn't a lesson, so I'll skip that." He told me, shrugging his shoulders.

"You see Naruto, have you ever met someone who used your style of fighting? Oh, you might have met some who use a similar style, but one exactly like yours? Impossible. Unless someone watched you train from the shadows, and memorized your moves, all your tricks, and your stamina and energy, they wouldn't know what to do while fighting you. Also, you were able to adapt your style when you turned into a demon to help make you even stronger. You think a different style would have helped you? No, if you had learned a different style, you would have been forced to use that, not adding things like your claws and tail, at least, rumors tell me you use them. Knowing you like I do, I'm pretty sure you do." He said, more as a statement than a question.

"Well Naruto, would you like that? Not using your claws, and barely using your tail? No, they give you a definite advantage over the rest of us, and just like you should, you exploit that advantage. So consider this, had I trained you, you would follow a fighting form I had taught myself. Do you think that includes tails or claws? No, not one of my fighting tricks even considers that option. I could have trained you, but in the end, you would be weaker than you are now. Also, by training only Sasuke, for some reason, you got it into that thick skull of yours that you weren't strong enough. What did you do? You stepped up your training, made it more rigorous and improved yourself at a rate that amazed even me. Tell me, like that, why would you need me to train you? Not to mention, you never did like being like everyone In fact, if I didn't know better, I would say you turned yourself into a demon just so you could say you were different." He told me, a sad smile could be seen forming behind his mask.

It was a little hard for me to conceive. Was the reason he never trained me, was the reason so I would grow even stronger? But still, why did he train Sasuke then? "I bet you are wondering why I trained Sasuke, right?" He asked me, a knowing look in his eye. I flinched a little. Was I that easy for this man to read? "Yes Naruto, you are that easy." I hated him sometimes. Ok, I hated him a lot for a while, but maybe I should give him a second chance.

"Thanks for the second chance." He told me. I was growing frustrated. I didn't like that he could read me this well. Could he read me this well in battle? I didn't want to find out. "Anyways Naruto, I trained Sasuke because he was already used to fighting with a certain style. You see, The Uchiha's had already started teaching him how to use their fighting style. As such, he wouldn't gain any strength, because he wouldn't be able to fathom the ability to fight learning on his own. In an ironic twist of fate, if I hadn't trained him, he would have grown weaker, but not because he refused to fight. It would be because he would have learned an incomplete fighting style; he would have tried to form the Uchiha fighting style and if he performed something that wasn't in his memory, he would have scrapped it, no mater how good it was. I had to teach him, or he would have felt a complete failure. Sad the way a certain fighting style can corrupt people in today's world." Kakashi-sensei told me, sitting on the bed I was laying on.

"But Kakashi-sensei, what could be so bad about learning a certain fighting style? I mean, I suppose you are right, if someone memorizes it, they do have the advantage. But what if a proven fighting style works? Wouldn't a lot of people want to use it for that reason?" I asked him, feeling a little confused.

Kakashi-sensei looked at me, and then sighed. "Naruto, you are right, and that is the sad part. If one does work, people always want to use it, feeling it will guarantee them victory. However, it is also completely wrong. You see, using a fighting style other than one you develop, causes one or two kinks in your body. You would know the fighting style, but you would be around average of one second behind someone built exactly like you, but who developed the style on their own. As such, you would lose in a fight to him, unless you were extremely lucky. Would you like an example though, of where learning a style passed through generations, a very good style mind you, would be useless? Tell me Naruto, if you decided one day to attack the Hyuuga manor, who there would have a fighting style that could stop you? Not one of the Hyuuga, they all use the same style, a style I might add, that isn't very effective against you. I know all about your fight, wonderful thing, informants are. Anyways, case and point, you could wipe out half the Hyuuga mansion before anyone could really stop you." He said to me.

I hated to admit it, but the guy was right, again. The Hyuuga aren't a big threat to me, just above a civilian with a stick. A couple of them are a threat for their own reason, Neji for one, Hiashi was another, and Hinata were the ones I feared the most. Hinata above all of them, for reasons I didn't like. Not because I couldn't beat her in a fight, the fact I didn't want to hurt her at all kind of made it hard for me. I'm no fool, I love her. That is the reason I can't bring myself to hurt her. Damn feelings are a pain. "But Kakashi-sensei, if that was the case, why didn't you tell me earlier, instead of making me feel inferior?" I asked him, a small good feeling in my stomach. It was nice to know he didn't think of me as a failure.

"Well Naruto, there are two reasons. One would be that I didn't know you were feeling inferior. If that was the case, you should have explained it to me, and if I didn't listen, force me to listen. Second reason would be the added training you gave yourself. If I told you, you might have made your training less intense. So, I didn't want to slow you down, plus I didn't really see the need. In the end, you wouldn't have appreciated me telling you all that anyways." He said to me, the first feeling of relief entering his eyes. I guess he really had a lot on his chest as well. He stood up, and then told me "Thanks for hearing me Naruto; it makes me feel a lot better. Now then, I should be off before on of Hokage-sama's messengers find me and drag me off for another mission. That slave driver had increased my amount of missions greatly. I need a vacation." He said with a smile behind his mask.

Then I thought of something I have always wanted to ask Kakashi-sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked him. I was probably going to ask even if he told me no, but I figure I might as well at least act like I had gotten one or two manners.

Kakashi-sensei stopped walking in mid-stride, and turned to me. "What is it Naruto? I suppose answering one more of your questions won't scar me for life. So, what is it that you want to know?" He asked me, and I saw a sort of relieve look still in his eyes. As though he was glad I was actually talking to him.

"Kakashi-sensei, what does your face look like?" I asked him, my voice full of curiosity.

I saw his visible eye widen a bit, before I saw it go into a sort of grim look, like I had just passed a death sentence on him. "Naruto, do you really want to see my face?" He asked me, in a voice that asked if I wanted to kill him. I was slightly confused by this. I nodded my head, and then he sighed. "Well Naruto, we need to close the windows and cover them up. Also, we will need to lock the door. Then we need to make sure no one is around us." He told me. Usually, I would have thought he was joking, but his tone explained to me that he wasn't joking at all.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't you think you are taking this a little too far?" I asked him, still hoping that he was very good at joking around. His visible eye told me he wasn't joking at all; he didn't have to say a word. I threw off the covers I was using to keep warm. If a sheet could be considered a blanket, that is. By the way, they apparently hadn't completely left me alone. I was wearing my orange jacket, so I had assumed they left me alone. This wasn't the case. They let me keep the jacket, but I wasn't wearing my pants or my undershirt. I was in one of the hospital gowns. Who designed these things? The size that is right for you is barely covering your crotch, and any wrong movement, and I swore it would tear. I know some pervert designed it, expecting mostly women to come into hospitals I guess. I don't know what any other reason would be.

I turned around, and looked at him. He seemed a little sad, as though he was giving up some long forgotten family heirloom. "Well Naruto, brace yourself." He told me, hooking two fingers into his mask and pulled it down…to reveal another mask. "Whoops, forgot I added that in case someone managed to pull one down during a battle. Sorry, here is the real one." He told me, pulling down the other mask.

My jaw dropped, I felt my arms go limp; it took all my energy not to stumble over onto the ground. He had the most perfect face I had ever seen, no scar, no facial hair, his mouth was set at just the right angle, his nose was in the perfect spot, and he was, for lack of a better word in my vocabulary, gorgeous. Simply the most handsome man I have ever seen. I heard a woman shriek outside, as though she had looked him in the face as well. "Aw shit." Kakashi-sensei said, pulling his mask back up. "She knows I pulled it off.

"Who knows? Also, why do you hide your face and read that smut?" I asked him, indicating the Icha Icha Paradise book. "With a face like that, any woman would probably sleep with you." What I omitted was that even wives, mothers, girlfriends, every woman would probably try to take him.

"Naruto, I read that book so I don't get the urge to rip this mask off and sleep with every woman I come across I find attractive. Why else would I read it?" He asked me. I decided to omit telling him because he seemed like a pervert. "Anyways, she knows, that would by why she screamed like that. No, I don't know how she knows I pulled it off. However, they always know I pull it off somehow. That would be why I sleep in this thing at night. You want to know what is annoying? Getting an itch, and having to scratch through a mask. Real pain in the ass." Kakashi-sensei told me, looking around. I do believe this is the closest I have heard him come to ranting about a topic.

"Kakashi-sensei, if I may ask, how old is that mask? Considering your line of work, you would think it would get ripped every once in a while." I told him, hoping he would answer my one question before taking off.

"Well Naruto, this current mask, would be about two years old. Whenever I get a new mask, I go into the forest, make sure no one is around, and then I change it as quick as I possibly can. I said that so you wouldn't ask that next question." He told me, closing his one visible eye, and smiling behind his mask. He opened his eye, and then said to me "Naruto, do you mind if I borrow your appearance? I want to walk out of here without getting jumped, and face it; the odds of a woman jumping you in a hospital are slim to none."

I know he wasn't insulting me, not many women want to jump on top of a demon. And, the ones that do, I don't really want to do that. "Go ahead Kakashi-sensei; just try not to do anything nice in my appearance. I have a reputation to maintain." I told him, sporting a grin on my face.

He smiled as well. "Sure thing Naruto." He told me, before patting me on the back. "You're a good kid, try to be careful. I don't want to see your name on that grave as well." He told me, sadly with a smile on his face. I didn't need to ask to know which grave he was talking about. However, I don't know if I was appearing on it or not, I would know later today. Until then, I will have to wait.

Kakashi-sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke, and standing in his place, was me. He had golden hair, spiked up of course. Blood-red eyes, and thick whisker marks adorned the face, and small tips of my fangs were seen protruding from his mouth. I never realized fangs came out of my mouth, no matter how little. He was wearing my orange jacket, opened down the center revealing the hospital gown I was wearing. Yeah, it did look like it was going to tear at any wrong movement. Protruding from my hands were razor sharp looking claws, looking like it could slice metal or stone into thin sheets. My feet didn't have any shoes on, revealing more claws, but not as long as the ones on my hands. My tail swerved around him in elegant little swishes, conveying how majestic it could look if people would look past my demonic blood as being pure evil. "Well, see you around Naruto." He told me, in my voice. Honestly, it sounded a little strange listening to myself.

"See you around Kakashi-sensei." I told him, reaching my hand out. He took it firmly in his, and we shook, grins plastered on our faces. He turned around, and walked toward the door. He reached it, looked at me one more time, waving his hand, and walked out. I couldn't help but smile, I didn't feel like a complete failure now. Well, at least now I don't have to worry so much about this anymore, Konoha was in good hands with him. If it wasn't, I can't think of anyone else I would rather leave it with. In which case, it was screwed.

What was left for me? Time to escape out the window. I felt the strange tug move, slightly to my left. Great, Hinata was moving, and since I know her, I t was probably in this general direction. Time to get out of here as fast as I can. I have no doubt she is following her link. I walked over to the window, and opened it. Some hot wind blasted me in the face when I opened it, I gasped, it felt like a desert outside. I should know, I have been in one. I stepped out, and flew up the wall, with chakra attached to the bottom of my feet. I felt the ling move slightly downward as I walked up the wall. I looked around, getting a general location of where I was. Alright, Hyuuga mansion, with my clothes I might add, is behind me. I wonder what Hinata is going to be like when I pass her? I wonder if she has learned to communicate to me with her mind yet. Well, if she has, I might hear a couple un-lady like words. I am laughing just thinking about it.

I darted off, running across the roof, making it to the end, and jumping off. I saw a metal pole jutting out of the hospital, and I landed on top of it. It bended, and then sprung me up again, I jumped along with it, giving me an extra boost. I flew across the gap to the next building, rolling as I landed, and then got up on my feet directly at the end of my roll, and took off running across the roof. I was getting a rush, I was enjoying this. I reached the end, and managed to jump across to the next roof, not wasting any time, I took off running again. I jumped again, closing my eyes, feeling the wind slice across my face. This feeling was blissful, feeling free. 'Naruto-kun, where the hell are you?!' I heard a voice yell into my head. I knew who it was; anyone could tell if they heard it.

I didn't answer her with words. I took the adrenaline rush I was experiencing right now, and then I sent it along the line like I would normally talk to people. 'Oh.' Hinata thought to me, getting a taste of the adrenaline I was experiencing right now. She understood I didn't want to talk right now, at least, I think she did. All I know was that she was silent from then on out, and I was grateful to her because of that. I was enjoying my little run. I was a little disappointed when I had to stop jumping across roofs, and had to use the dirt path. It wasn't quite the same, but it was decent.

I managed to get to the manner, I wasn't even breathing heavy. I think my stamina increased at some point, I just wish I knew when. Maybe screaming while being tortured increased my lung capacity or something. That was my only guess. I stopped running though, and walked the rest of the way to the mansion. Just because I wasn't breathing heavy didn't mean my heart was beating slowly. It was beating so fast it was starting to hurt, but I wasn't worn out just yet.

I walked inside of the manner, not bothering to pay any attention to the guards, they knew who I was. I walked to Hinata's room, wondering if my stuff was still here. I looked around, mainly in the area where I usually put my stuff. It was all here, orange clothes, black undershirt, everything. Small black shirt, my sons…I forced back the tears coming to my face. He was planning to kill me, and possibly others. I shouldn't feel sad, I shouldn't. Then why, why did it feel like someone was stomping on my heart? Damn it, why?! I want the gods to explain to me why this had to happen! Anyone up there want to explain it to me?! Damn it why…why? A dark negative feeling spread throughout me. I pulled out my kunai, and just looked at it.

It was sharp, sharp enough to cut me open. However, even if I decided to do it, how was I going to accomplish it? If I slit my wrists; my wounds will heal up before any real damage can be done. My throat, same thing. I suppose I would have to stab myself in the skull, or strap an exploding tag to my skull as well as a kunai. I was staring intently into my kunai, the reflection looking back at me, asking the same question: What are you going to do? Damn it, I hated that reflection. That reflection knew me, knew me too well. I lifted the kunai above my head, pointing downward. I thrust down as hard as I could, jamming it into the floor, causing some splinters to fly up, one or two stuck in my own flesh.

I couldn't hold them in anymore. Tears slid down my face, as my sorrow took on an even stronger presence within me. More tears slid down my face. I couldn't stop, I started heaving in fact. I was doing my best, but to no avail. I held in most of my tears at the grave, but I couldn't hold them in, looking at something that used to belong to him. The tears slid down my face, and fell onto my right arm, sliding down it to my fingers, and ultimately sliding onto my kunai, and slowly oozing its way to the tip, under the floor. I don't know how long I was there, just crying. Felt like I was there for hours.

I felt my tears drying up, not because I was growing less sad, but because my eyes were running out of water to form them with. I blinked a couple times; a crust had formed on my eyes after all the crying. Salt, hardened salt. I pulled the kunai out of the ground, and shoved it back into my pouch. I took my sleeve, and swiped it across my face, getting rid of any evidence that I had cried. I tugged off my hospital gown, tearing it off. They were nice enough to leave my underwear on, I notice. I threw on my black undershirt. Then I pulled on my orange pants, barely able to do this in my current mental state. I threw my jacket back on, and zipped it up.

I forced my body to stop, doing my best to purge the negative feelings from my body. I succeeded to a certain degree, sadness was still welled up inside of me, but I was able to move around without letting the emotions drip onto my face. I walked out of the room, walking down the hallways. I didn't meet anyone, for that, I was grateful. I was ready to blow up at anyone I felt like, anyone at all. Someone to channel all these feelings at. However, I suppose that wouldn't be fair, after all, it wasn't the persons fault my son died. After all, I was the one who threw the kunai into his heart.

I forced myself to quit with those thought, I didn't need to revert back into my negative feeling, I didn't need to cry again. I walked out of the gate, not paying any attention to the guards. I walked out, and I felt a small tug at the bond between Hinata and me. She was currently, to my right. I didn't feel her changing direction; however, the bond was slowly as I walked away from the mansion. Exactly where was she? Oh well, I guess it didn't matter.

I walked all the way back to town; it wasn't that big of a walk. I made it there, and in one piece. Woop de doo. Well, I don't have much to do, only one thing left on my agenda. I needed to go see a certain old woman, who looked extremely young for her age. The Hokage and I were going to have a long talk, something about sending certain ninjas on suicidal missions. I cracked my right knuckles on instinct. Yes, we were going to have a nice chat, if we were lucky, I wouldn't be yelling at her. But, I'm not a lucky person.

I walked to the Hokage's tower. That walk did take me a little bit, mostly, because I accidentally took a wrong turn and got lost on my way. Kind of sad losing my way on a walk through a village I grew up in. Well, I wouldn't worry about it; after all, I still reached my destination. I walked into the Hokage's tower, without as much as a hint of elegance. I slammed the doors open, almost destroying the hinges that fastened it to the wall. Yeah, my anger was building slightly.

I stormed past the desk, I think Shizune tried to stop me, but I wasn't really paying attention. I walked right up to the Hokage's office, and this time, I did destroy the door, the hinges, and well, everything basically. All I know was that there was a door at my feet when I stormed into the office, and the Hokage was regarding me with cool calculating eyes. "A little angry are we?" She asked me, eyes narrowing a little dangerously.

"Just a little." I told her through clenched teeth. "You know, just the little matter of sending a couple ninjas on a suicidal mission where you want them to get attacked because you were greedy." I spat out that last sentence, just a little bitter.

"Well, I thought you of all people would be able to handle that mission. I guess I was wrong about you." She told me in a stone cold voice. If she thinks she will get me through pride on this thing, she was vastly mistaken.

"Oh no, I'm not going to fall for that trick." I growled at her. "Don't pull that 'high expectations' bull shit with me. You just wanted money, money, and even more money. You could care less if I made it through; you just wanted the money for all the attacks placed on us. High expectations, what a joke! You have never seen me or anything about me, you didn't have a clue. How can you expect something of me when you have never seen me do anything?!" I asked her, a violent storm starting to settle in the middle of my chest.

She let out a sigh. "Simple, you have a reputation. It has built, and Konoha has also heard rumors of the 'demon with golden locks, blood eyes, orange body, and deadly presence.' Believe it or not, but you have become famous. It isn't often that someone goes around helping others for free like you seem to. You would go in, kill whoever was responsible, and then leave. No questions asked, no answers given. How you survived without getting money for this is beyond me. However, from the sound of things, you are invincible." She told me all of this in a casual voice.

I was a little ticked about hearing this. "Look, of all the people I could think of, you should be at the bottom of the list of thinking I was invincible. Why would I be invincible? Not even the demon sealed inside of me was invincible, and you actually assumed that I would be? Sorry, I'm not that stupid. Yes, I helped people, not because I felt like helping them, but because those people I killed pissed me off. If I helped someone, that was nothing more than a bonus. If I killed someone, I'm not looking after someone; the person pissed me off for one reason or another. Now then, try again. Why did you send me on a suicidal mission?" I asked her, folding my arms across my chest.

She was still glaring at us dangerously. "Alright, do you really want to know the truth of the mission?" She asked me, folding her arms across her chest. I nodded my head in confirmation. She let out a sigh, and grumbled "I thought you were going to say that." Then in a voice meant for talking to others, she said "The truth of the mission was an assassination. I was hoping you would kill the Cloud's Kage. However, it didn't go over as well as I had hoped, I was planning on him backstabbing you, but I wasn't planning on him sending a decoy while he struck you from behind."

I was a little surprised by this statement. "Wait, you mean I was supposed to kill him? Ok, I can see that. However, why couldn't you have told me that was my mission? At least then I would have been able to prepare properly. Also, what do you mean he had a decoy?" I asked her, replaying in my mind my first encounter with the Kage.

She grew a little smirk. "Don't bother replaying it in your mind. Hinata said she saw it was a decoy with the Byakugan, and even after seeing it, she couldn't tell it apart without it. I doubt you would be able to. So, the real Kage struck you from behind before you were able to realize it, thus, you were captured. As for not telling you, I have no idea what kind of spy's are around Konoha, I didn't dare tell anyone what the true intent of the mission was. I was hoping you would be able to figure it out." She told me, ending in a serious look at me.

It did help explain why she sent me; however, one thing was still bothering me. "Alright, you send me to assassinate this guy, I get that part. Now, why would you want him assassinated? You don't strike me as the kill him for political power kind of person. There was a reason behind it, now then, are you going to indulge me with the information?" I asked her, arms still folded, still staring into her eyes. I don't know if I had my glare still on, I was a little too curious to be concerned with how I looked.

She leaned back in her chair, and then said staring at the ceiling "We have reason to believe that he was making a deal with Orochimaru, we don't want to take that risk. Konoha has enough enemies, if they all banded under Orochimaru's flag, we would be crushed by the overwhelming numbers alone. We need to inspire fear in anyone willing to make a deal with Orochimaru, he has to die, by any means necessary. However, we missed our chance, and that has to have brought your intimidation level down. You don't seem invincible anymore; your presence won't be able to shelter us any longer. Damn it, this is going to be a real pain in the ass. I need some sake." She said, rubbing her temple.

I don't like the thought of alcohol. However, I have something that might help her. "Let me take care of him. If you want this guy dead, I will gladly take care of it, personally." I told her, I felt and heard some battle lust enter my voice.

Her eyes narrowed at me. "No, you already took a shot at the Cloud's Kage, and you blew it. I won't send you into a place where they have seen you and possibly expect you to come again. Going back there would be suicidal. Your request is denied." She told me in a cold voice, still rubbing her forehead. She was really bothered by this concept.

I let out a chuckle, a sinister one at that. She looked a little surprised, but then she covered it up rather quickly. "Who said anything about killing that pathetic Cloud Kage? I want Orochimaru's head. I have a small score to settle with that guy." I told her, resisting the urge to clench my hand into a fist.

Her eyes flew wide open in shock, and then she narrowed them to the point I thought they would be sucked back into her face. "I was wrong, that would be suicidal. Look, you were unable to take care of the Cloud Kage, what makes you think you can take on Orochimaru? He has more power than that Kage, you would be crushed."

I had to laugh at this. In fact, I did laugh. I straightened up suddenly, and then told her "You honestly think I was able to go full on against that Kage? Let me tell you something, I was more concerned about making sure Hinata was safe than killing that guy. Unfortunately, since my attention was divided, he had the upper hand. However, send me to Orochimaru alone, and I will bring you his head. As you told me, no one is afraid of me anymore. Keeping me here won't affect others from keeping away anymore. I need to restore that terror I used to strike in people just by having my name mentioned. I need to make them think twice before attacking Konoha. I need to kill Orochimaru." I told her, a sinister sound striking through my voice with such a force that it threatened to splash out of my mouth and take on a disgusting and revolting physical form.

The Hokage in front of me let out a deep sigh, and then said in a slightly strangled voice. "Well, you have the courage to tackle the mission, I will give you that much. However, my only question left, is do you have the strength to tackle the mission? Cunning, I have no doubt you are. However, snakes are also cunning. You will need cunning, as well as strength in order to tackle this mission. So, do you feel you are strong enough?" She asked me, and I heard one of her knuckles crack. If she did this, I have no idea.

I couldn't help it; I started to grin from ear to ear. "Why are you even asking me how strong I am? Why don't you test how strong I am? After all, I have to be able to go toe to toe with a sannin in order to take a sannin. So, are you willing to work up a sweat? After all, you seem to be getting fat just sitting there giving out orders. Has your training been lax lately? Come on; test your might against a demon." I told her, goading her into a fight.

She smashed her hand on the desk, crushing it into tiny little splinters. She stood up when she crushed it. She was a little angry, just a little though. "You really want to play that game? Fine, a fight, one on one. Let's go." She said to me, fury lancing throughout her voice.

A though occurred to me. "Where are we going to fight? Look, I know you are strong, and I expect a lot out of you. However, where are we going to fight? I can't think of many places we can go that won't get completely annihilated by the fight. No, scratch that, I can't even think of one place that wouldn't get annihilated."

She grinned at me. "How about we use the entire city of Konoha? It is big enough, and any place that gets destroyed, well, we can always pay them back. A couple S rank missions should be bale to cover the entire debt. What do you say?" She asked me, that grin never leaving her face. So, she was excited as well. Testing her skill, or taking her anger out on me? I don't know, but it doesn't really matter I suppose.

I loved the thought of it, a nice wide area, obstacles everywhere, and a sannin fighting me. I was absolutely in ecstasy at the thought. However, one concern came to my mind. "What about the citizens, I don't mean to sound rude, but I don't think that their lives can be bought back. You would need to somehow clear the city. How will you do that?" I asked her, a little bit disappointed that we might not have our fight after all.

She said nothing, and she only smirked. She walked over to the right side of myself, and to the wall. I noticed a very large red button, which read underneath of it. 'Only press in emergencies.' She didn't waste any time, she slammed her palm onto it, and I heard a siren going off. It was a loud blaring sound; I was guessing this was to warn Konoha of an attack. "There we go; the city should be clear in about a minute. We can call it a drill." She said, a smirk running across her face.

Suddenly, Shizune ran through the doorway, no door and all, it was pretty easily. "Tsunade-sama! We didn't schedule a drill, why did you press the button?!" She yelled out, enraged at this concept. Wow, she was a little bit intimidating when she was pretty pissed off. I wonder how this was going to affect our little fight.

Oba-chan leveled Shizune's temper with a glare. Pretty impressive in my opinion "Shizune! If we do a scheduled drill, everyone is prepared for it. I want to see what would happen if they were caught off guard, like a real attack. After all, our enemies won't warn us when they are going to attack. How does Konoha react to all this?" Oba-chan asked her. I noticed I referred to her as Oba-chan, even in my mind now. Maybe I was starting liking her more than I thought.

Shizune looked a little shocked at this. "Tsunade-sama, I see. I have to admit, this kind of foresight on your part, it shocks me a little. Good going, I thought you sounded it for a personal reason or something. I will leave you now, and check how the drill is going then." Shizune said, before bowing and going away.

I looked at Oba-chan, a little shock probably showing on my face. "Wow, I have to admit, you handled that rather admirably." I told her, my voice showing I thought it was a great job on her part. It is still a little amazing in my opinion.

"Trust me, when you get as old as I have, and you have been in this job just for a while, you learn how to handle people. Now then, is Konoha cleared for the moment?" She asked me, leaning against the wall in a casual manner, with her arms folded across her chest.

I walked over to the windows, and looked out of them. I wonder why we had windows; a person who developed a way to send a shuriken or kunai at high speeds could easily hit the Hokage without anyone being aware until it happened. Maybe we should work on that at some point. I peered down through the glass, and I didn't see many people. I saw one or two stragglers, but they were quickly swept up by a ninja who was evacuating everyone. I felt the small tug telling me where Hinata was, it was slowly moving, extremely slowly. She was heading to a shelter, I could tell because it didn't appear that she was moving in a direction to get to me. That or she was helping evacuate people. Either way, I didn't have to worry about her interference.

"It's clear." I told her, scanning the area. I was making sure there was no one else around, not even a ninja. "Yeah, it is pretty clear. At least, I don't see anyone."

"You missed someone." Oba-chan told me, causing me to look at her as she casually leaned against the wall. I quickly scanned the area again, who could I have missed? I looked all around, no one was moving, and the only movement I saw was a small piece of paper floating across the dusty streets.

"Who did I miss?" I asked her, pressing my face a little harder against the window, as though it would miraculously make the person I was missing appear out of nowhere, and wave to me to let me know. "Oba-chan, I am pretty sure I didn't miss anyone, maybe it could be someone behind a building." I asked this part out loud to no one in particular.

"Wow, you are correct." She told me, before I heard her suddenly rush forward. In all things considered, I knew what was coming. Then, someone explain to me, why I just turned around, and looked at her with her fist pulled back. My reflexes should have kicked in or something. However, I didn't do anything to stop her, and my only thought was 'Oh, I guess I was the person she was talking about.'

Her fist hit me directly in the face, and the closest thing I can think of like it, would be smashing my head into a brick wall. I went out the window, some glass shards embedded themselves in my flesh, and I went flying down. I had no idea I could fly so fast, well, I suppose it would be considered falling. I hit a building, went through he roof, the first floor, and then hit the bottom. I must say, the lights floating around my head were rather pretty. Wait, lights don't float around someone. I shook my head vigorously, and then sent fire along my back and through out my system. I needed to get rid of all the wood and glass inside of me, I don't know what could happen if I left them there.

I heard a crash above my head, and I quickly jumped to the side, as I saw a rather large object smash into the area I was previously standing, and then she stood up. "Well, your reflexes seem to be doing better than they were a minute ago, she said with a confident grin on her face. Her voice was also laced with a voice that was already gloating about her victory. I didn't like this, she was already claiming victory. We'll see who comes out of this on top.

I was thinking about setting the building on fire, but I didn't want the damage to skyrocket, so I was going to have to calm down on extremely destructive moves. Let's see, that leaves me…no good moves. Most of my moves a destructive in general. Alright, screw saving this crap; I'm going to send this entire village to Hell. I formed a fireball in my right hand, and then rushed forward, with my right hand pulled back.

She pulled one of the support beams from the building, and threw it at me. I threw the fireball, and it engulfed the beam, just to have Oba-chan rush through the blaze, her right fist pulled back. I bent over backwards, as she threw the punch, and it went barely above me. I put my hands on the ground, and twisted it so that my legs were in the air and then I slammed her with my right leg a little into the air, and then my left leg followed through, and sent her through the wall of the building, and I heard her hit another wall.

I blasted through the wall, red energy pulsing around me. I lanced it at her, but she only smirked, and then formed a weird ball of pure yellow energy in her hand. I shoved a fox head from my reserves into my left hand and an ice spear in my right one. I threw the spear, and then quickly launched the fox head. She moved out of the way, but then she threw a fireball at the ice spear to stop the small ice shards, and then she focused on the red fox head. Now, I doubt that she has ever encountered anything like this before.

It was charging at her, and it let out a mind numbing howl, causing her face to freeze up in a sliver of fear for a second. It didn't stop her from acting however. She threw another fireball at the fox head, hoping to cancel it out I was guessing. The fox head, however, also has a mind of its own. It twisted itself out of the way of the fireball, and then resumed its reckless charge at her. She didn't have a choice; she slammed the yellow ball of energy into the fox head. My fox head, was, put simply, obliterated. It disintegrated like it never existed, and then the yellow ball did something that amazed me, and scared the crap out of me. The red chakra line the fox head left behind, it started to surf along it. Now then, I was on the other end of the trail. Damn it.

I smashed my fist into the ground, forcing the ground to raise an earth barrier to block the ball of energy. I heard it hit the wall, and the wall groan as it tried to hold back the onslaught. In managed to hold steadfast, and when I saw it stop trying to hold something back, I let out a sigh of relief. Then I remember, someone had to have sent the ball. The wall in front of me exploded violently, and then I saw a mad woman charging through. Her fist slammed into my stomach, and I was lifted into the air, gasping for a small amount of air to enter my lungs. Then her fist hit me in the chest, and I was sent flying backwards.

Then I felt her grab the end of my tail, and violently yank me back to her. It felt like she was trying to rip my entire spinal column out of my back, and I seemed like she was going to succeed. I went back at her, just to have her fist hit me a second time, making me lunge forward without my own consent. She yanked back a second time, and I must say, I quickly tired of being a punching bag. I used the momentum to swing myself over her fist, and on the other side of her. I dug my claws into her shoulder, on the hand that was holding my tail. Instinctively, she let go of my tail, which I then used to grab her leg, and twisted so that she tripped. As she was falling, I kicked her up, and then her body went flying upward, and then I slammed my head into her stomach.

I only heard a grunt as she went forward, hit the street, and rolled across it. I didn't waste time, I lunged forward, hearing myself let out an inhuman war cry as I launched after my opponent. When she stopped rolling, her hand smashed into the dirt, forming a rock wall for her. I didn't slow down, I forced a lot of chakra to burn throughout my system, and I smashed through the barricade with ease. However, she was waiting on the other side, a spear made out of dirt in her hand. She threw it, and I twisted my body, except I wasn't able to move completely out of the way. It rammed itself into my left arm, and then I was sent flying backwards, into a building, through one, two three, four, walls, out of a building, and smashed through another building along the way. How much strength did she have in that throw?!

I stood up, wobbling a little bit. Getting hit my three buildings, that was what it felt like. I know I only went through two, but that spear hit pretty hard as well. I heard a wall smash, to my right. I looked over, to see the same furious woman as before. I shoved my elbow through one of the support beams, causing the building to collapse. I jumped up, and smashed through the ceiling as it came down. I filled myself with the red energy I had come to know so well. I threw my tail around another building that was close by, and flipped myself onto that. I looked down at the dust and debris, wondering where Oba-chan was. I didn't like it, it was too quiet. Especially after everything that was happening. We had to hurry up, some ninjas must have heard the ruckus, and feel the village was really being attacked. This would have to be cut short, rather quickly at that.

Suddenly the ground under me smashed apart, and I saw Oba-chan burst from the ceiling I was standing on. She grabbed my leg, and dragged me up with her. She twisted fats and hard, and then whipped me into the building, I heard the ceiling groan with the impact, but it didn't shatter. Then I saw her form a ball of wind, the fact I was able to see the wind, it was rotating extremely fast, it would be able to slice through this place easily. She threw it down at us, and I quickly rolled off of the building. Normally this wouldn't be smart, except after I was falling down the side, I noticed the building implode with the impact. I guess we weren't pulling any punches in this fight.

I hit the ground, rather badly as well. Landing on the debris of the building didn't help my case either. I groaned a little, accidentally sucking up some dust, and coughing. I looked up, only to see Oba-chan flying directly at me. Well, I wasn't moving. I didn't feel like it. I formed the energy around me into a giant fox head, a little bigger than my body. I saw her face twist into shock, as I launched it at her. It enlarged as it left me, into a giant actual fox. It growled out loud, and then let out a terrifying howl; I think some of the buildings moved a little to get away as well.

It slammed its body into Oba-chan, disappearing at the impact, but I was going to be hard pressed to see someone enjoy getting up after that. I formed clones of myself, lots and lots of clones. I would say I spent the energy to build about fifty of them. Then, all of us flew up after her. We were boosting each other on the way up, one reached her, but was promptly axe kicked down into another clone. They disappeared in a puff of smoke, I was still grateful to them, not letting anyone know that they actually have flesh and blood.

I can't describe what happened next, suddenly, it was a flailing mass of bodies all trying to hit one target. All I know was that suddenly, a big puff of smoke appeared all around me, as I saw a giant ball of hate, specifically, Oba-chan, fly through all the clones, and hit me. The only difference I really noted was that the weird jewel at her forehead, it seemed to have gained some sort of tattoo over her face. It was the only thing I could see, as I was suddenly flying at the ground, at a rate that made my body temperature heat up dramatically. I saw the dirt; this was going to hurt pretty badly.

I never hit the ground. Usually, I wouldn't mind. However, Oba-chan had appeared under me, those tattoos adorning her face, and giving her a sinister look, it almost scared me. However, I see worse in a mirror, so it wasn't so bad. Her fist was raised, and she jumped, this wasn't good. I flipped my body, and wrapped my tail around her wrist, only to be jerked up suddenly, and then she put both of her hands together, and slammed it into my face, and this time, I did hit the ground.

I tried to groan, but my face was stuck in the dirt, and I couldn't breathe. I shoved my head out of the hole, breathing in a wonderful breath of air. I was panting; pain was streaking through my entire body. I couldn't breathe, without pains entering my chest. This made it hard for me to want to breathe, the pain was pretty bad. I rolled over, so that my face was looking out of the…crater I was in. Looks like I made a deep impact on this place. Emotions were flooding through me. I was happy, I have never had a rush like this in a fight before. I was a little sad; I was getting my ass kicked. And, I was furious. I mean come on; I was getting my ass kicked!

No more holding back. Chakra sickness be damned, I was not going to hold back for any reason. Energy flared around me, sending up a beacon of blood red energy for anyone to see. It shot straight up into the sky, anyone looking from the bunkers, or wherever the villagers went could see it. Heck, it wouldn't surprise me if they could sense it, even if they aren't trained like ninjas. I stood up, felling my wounds become non existent with the massive influx of demonic energy roaring through me. I jumped out of the pit I was in, and landed on the street. Small chunks of the street, probably the cheap parts, flew up around me. The demonic energy I held was enough to level an entire village. Or one sannin.

She was standing across from me, those tattoos painted across her forehead. I wonder where they had come from. I sensed other, not just her. They were around us; fear was also in the air. That's right; we never did tell anyone that we were doing this. Oba-chan and I looked around us, keeping half an eye on each other. Ninjas were lining the walls, building tops, some were on the streets, and others had stuck to the building walls. "None of you will interfere." She had told them, not allowing any to disagree with her. Her voice was too strong, too full of fury to be ignored like some second hand whim. Not one of the ninja even seemed to want to voice an opinion. I recognized a couple of them, others were foreign. However, I noticed the link tugging on me, Hinata was directly behind me, somewhere back there. I was guessing she was watching the fight, with some interest.

No one else talked, it was quiet. Oba-chan and I were staring directly at each other now, ignoring everyone around us. However, in her eyes, I saw what mine told her. We silently told each other not to use any big moves anymore, we couldn't kill these people. Especially when she had already told them not to interfere. I guess we wouldn't be using any strong moves anymore, well, no flashy ones. She is as much of a showoff as I am. We are more alike than I had first thought. We knew what would happen now; it would be almost pure taijutsu. Well, we had better get started, no point in keeping the crowd waiting, who knows what they will do.

I rushed forward, and I heard the ground erupt from under me. Oba-chan charged as well, the ground beneath her exploded as she took off, I had a feeling that happened to me. We met in the center, beginning our little waltz of death. I smashed her in the stomach with my fist, and threw another punch, which was deflected by her left leg. Then she smashed me in the face with her fist, and it didn't hurt. I think I know what happened to her. I slipped my tail around her waist, and then smashed her into the dirt, only to have one of her fists grab my tail, and then use it to throw me across the street. I landed on my feet, only to get hit by her bull rushing me.

I lifted off of the ground, flying backwards; I made my tail surge into the ground, so that I didn't go flying backwards too fast. She was on top of me again, however, I was expecting it this time. My tail ripped out of the ground beneath her feet, a giant furry worm. It wrapped around her left leg, and violently jerked backwards, knocking her off balance, but not making her fall. I slammed my head into hers, and sent her backwards like she did me. I rushed forward, in front of her, and then twisted my body and then threw my elbow into her gut. I heard the breath wheeze out of her, as her body entered the asphalt pretty hard.

She jumped out, and back flipped her foot into my jaw, and made me go backwards. She then rushed at me; I saw this upside down while my head was aimed at the ground. I flipped my body, and my foot smashed her in the face, and she went sprawling backwards, but my head still hit the ground hard. Honestly, the pain was feeling more alive than before at this point. Maybe because the adrenaline wasn't pumping through me as much. I stood up, shaking my head to clear it. I hobbled a little, barely retaining my balance. I must say though, this was fun. However, I don't have the energy to follow through this fight any longer. I was low; I only had enough for one more strike. Chakra sickness was definitely going to claim me, that much was sure.

I looked at Oba-chan, she was having a hard time standing up as well. We looked into each other's eyes; we knew this was the final strike. Her entire arm started to grow yellow, yellow enough that it was starting to shine enough that I needed to avert my eyes. The energy around me died down, that was, red chakra no longer hovered near me like a blanket or lover would. It all went into my right arm, making it go such a dark red that it appeared black, except for a small outline which stayed blood red. The final strike. If I was looking at it from the sides, it would be a little cliché in my opinion. Her arm appeared that of light, mine of darkness. It was a little like deciding which was better. However, I don't have yellow chakra anymore, so it doesn't matter, I couldn't have made that glow anyways.

We looked at each other, realizing shortly afterwards that both of us were done charging our attacks. We waited a little bit; we just wanted to build suspension and drama. However, we knew, it was time. No more waiting. I let out an inhuman cry, what I noticed, was that she let out a war cry of similar properties, both of our cries couldn't have come from human mouths. We charged forward, the ground erupting behind us all along the way. I could only imagine the bill this would be. Our energy was causing some of the buildings around us to crack; both of us were rushing so fast with such a high concentration. It would be Hell when our energies collided.

We were on top of each other; our arms pulled pack, both of us still unleashing our terrifying war cries as we thrust our fists forwards. They collided, and then they snaked around each other. The first thing I heard was a building collapsing from the sheer force of the slam, and then we were still shoving. We were driving our fists into each other, trying to fuse them to one being. The energy kept them separated, the gravity shoving us apart a violent torrent against both of us. We kept pushing.

There was nothing else, we just kept shoving forward. Our fists connected. Then a strange energy, a color I have never seen before erupted. The color wasn't white, it wasn't black, it wasn't grey, or any color before. It was indescribable, unless you have seen it. Then the energy rippled, and then it imploded, shoving both Oba-chan and I were throw violently together, and out heads connected. It hurt, pretty badly I might add. Then the force reversed, and we were both sent flying backwards. I passed out, when I landed in someone's soft, very soft, arms. I never passed out more comfortable, I can say that with certainty.

I was in a black place. There wasn't anything, it was a void. I couldn't breathe, it was escaping me, and there was no air. I grabbed my throat, but I quickly realized I didn't need to breathe. I pulled my hands away, wondering where in was. It was lonely, no sound, I couldn't even hear myself when I yelled out. I realized that my thoughts couldn't be heard either. No matter how much I screamed in my mind, it was blank. Only my emotions were real to me, and they were hanging on by a thread. I felt my fear, but it was only a fraction of what they should have been. And even then, it was growing smaller. It should have been increasing; this made me think I should have even more fear. However, it just kept decreasing. I opened my mouth, I barely felt that, and then, I let out a wordless scream, which I was unable to hear.

I bolted upright, sweat was pouring through every last pore I had. My heartbeat was quick paced, and barely readable. Fear was gripping me in a tight embrace, as I clutched the area where my heart was. My breathing slowed down to an even pace and questions about that place flooded my mind. However, I was happy enough to know that I was out of there. I looked around a bit, and I quickly realized where I was. Damn it, I was in the hospital again. Why is it, that no matter what, I always end up in this prison? It doesn't matter; I'm getting out of here.

I rolled out of the bed, pleased that they didn't even bother to undress me this time. I was still in my original clothes, I was grateful. I didn't have to go get new ones. "Leaving so soon Naruto-kun? What about the nightmare you were just having?" I heard a voice ask me, a voice I was all too familiar with. I want to know how I missed her first off, why didn't I check the link to see where she was, and finally, why is it that I have a strange encounter every time I enter this place? That question will never be answered.

I turned around, and resisted the urge to growl. I wasn't in a good mood, especially after losing that fight. "Hinata, why are you here?" I asked her, this time, a growl did emerge with my voice.

"Naruto-kun, is that any way to talk to someone who saved your life?" She asked me, brushing off her lap as though dust had settled there. "After all, if I didn't stop everyone, who would have stopped everyone from killing me? Knocking out the Hokage wasn't a good way to earn trust, I can tell you that much right now. What kind of testosterone is pouring through you that makes you do something as stupid as that?" She asked me, the question in her eyes.

I felt my face go from anger to shock. I couldn't speak properly, so I decided to talk to her through our little annoying link. 'Hinata, what do you mean? I knocked out the Hokage? So, I didn't actually lose the fight?' I asked her, and even then, shock was pouring through my mind.

'No Naruto-kun, it was a tie. Pretty impressive by the way. You have earned the respect of the people here, well, maybe it should be considered fear. However, I truly think it should be considered fear. Almost everyone wanted to kill you, well Kakashi-sensei helped me keep them away from you. He was one of the few who didn't want to kill you, and he even helped. He is a good person.' She thought to me.

That, or he is crazy like you are. 'Well, I can go toe to toe with a sannin. Well, I must say, I feel pretty good right about now.' I thought to her, a pleasant mood in my thoughts.

Hinata held out a piece of paper to me, and I took it. It was addressed from the Hokage. I opened it, a little slowly; I was still a little disoriented for my own liking.

_Demon of Konoha,_

_Well, I must say, your strength impresses me. I have decided, you have a mission you need to accomplish. Your new order is to assassinate Orochimaru by any means necessary. As long as you come back with his head, I don't care how you kill him. I expect you to kill him and be back within a month, any longer, and it will be assumed you are dead. You leave immediately, sorry, but this is top priority. Rest along the way. No one is to accompany you, if anyone does go with you, they are labeled traitors to Konoha. I want you completely focused on the mission at hand. Don't bring any distractions either. You have your orders; carry them out with the best of your abilities._

_-Tsunade, Hokage_

I was happy at these orders. Even if it took me my life, I was going to kill Orochimaru. I got up, and Hinata grabbed my arms. "What are you going to do?" She asked me, her voice cold, she wasn't going to let me leave without an explanation.

"I'm going to complete my new mission." I told her, staring in the direction I knew Orochimaru was. There was a map with the note telling me where he was. "I'm going to assassinate Orochimaru." I told her, ice flooding my voice; I knew the kind of job that lay ahead of me. I handed her the note, so she could read it. I didn't want her to think she was accompanying me.

She glanced through it, and then she let out a sigh. "Well, I'm not going with you it seems." She told me, rather sadly at the notion. "I guess I can't do anything besides cheer you on. Well Naruto-kun, I guess I should wish you good luck." She said to me, looking a little sad.

Good luck, a nice concept. However, what is luck? It is only in the eye of the person wishing it. To her, good luck would be me returning to her, promising her marriage. Good luck, in my opinion, would be leaving this village, without anyone following me. However, I can't do that, not anymore. My only hope was death now; I don't like being chained to anything, not even anything as big as a village. I wasn't about to tell her that I planned on dieing after killing Orochimaru though, she would stop me somehow. "Thank you Hinata. I guess I will accept your good luck. I'm leaving now, see you later." I told her, starting to walk to the door.

"Naruto-kun, wait. I have something I would like to ask you." She said to me with a slightly scared voice. I didn't turn around, no point in it.

"Hinata what is it?" I asked her, feeling a little guilty. Her voice was a little sad, as though she knew what I was planning.

"Naruto-kun, I would like to ask you. Naruto-kun, if you return, would you consider…marrying me?" She asked, and now I definitely didn't turn around. Her face was probably red as my eyes were, no need to see that.

A small part of me wanted to rebuke her, tell her no, and crush her a little. However, I was planning on dieing. If I said yes, she would be sadder when she heard about her death. If I said no, she would be sad now, but my death would be a little more bearable. Unfortunately, I didn't want to leave her heartbroken. I would hate it when I saw her in the afterlife. However, I might make it seem a little easier, give her an impossible task, when she fails, she probably won't feel as bad as she would if I told her yes. "Hinata, I will make you a deal. I will marry you when I get back, yes, WILL." I emphasized it, not looking at her. "However, you have to do something first. I want you to get a list of six hundred signatures from people of Konoha who would approve our marriage. Also, on a separate list, I want three specific names, with reasons next to them on why they don't mind the marriage. I want the Hokage's signature with her reason, your father with his own," now for the impossible one. "And I want Kiba's signature with his reason. Get those, and I will marry you when I get back, I promise. I'll see you later Hinata…chan" I told her, before walking out the door. I didn't need to look at her, to see the happiness on her face, especially on my last comment.

I know she can't get the requirements, finding six hundred people who don't hate me will be near impossible. Getting her fathers and the Hokages, well, they seem possible. Now then, getting Kiba's? Impossible. I had nothing to worry about. I just hope when I die, that it doesn't hit anyone too hard. I walked out the gates of Konoha, planning how to kill my prey. Orochimaru, I am coming for you.

General Badaxe- Well, that ends this chapter. I have a couple reviews I need to address, here we go. **Anonymous**, well, Happy New Year to you as well. I hope that this chapter is excellent in your eyes as well. I swear, I got a sugar rush while writing near the ed, or a really long adrenaline rush. **Crazdninja**, I usually am able to read weird things and interpret them. Hieroglyphics however, I have a problem. I don't mean to say you wrote weird, I would have liked some more detail however. You gave me one words, now, my question to you is what does it mean? You mean that for the story, the chapter, Naruto's personality, what? Next time, don't be lazy, and just explain it to me in a way that is semi specific. **JohnnyG**, I'll try to keep up the great work. Well, that pretty much covers everything. Well, I guess this is goodbye until later chapters. See you all around.


	20. Chapter 20

General Badaxe- Well, here's to updating again. Yes, people are anxious for this next chapter, however, I think I got some praise I don't exactly deserve. Well, we'll get to that later. **KtheG, **You'll find out later. Just read on. Also, if this would make it in your top 10 fan fics, I would like to say thank you. Surprisingly, that felt a little better than the 'you have the greatest fic ever!' crap I'm used to seeing on stuff like that.** Anonymous, **I would advise you to seek help for that laugh. **Demon God of all Things Unholy**…have you been reading the fic? If you read, Naruto doesn't want to get attached to anyone too strongly. So, he is trying to make it impossible for it to happen. **Causiambetta,** Yeah, I want to give Kakashi the benefit of the doubt for one reason: he is my brother's favorite character. So, I tried to be nice to him. Thank you for reminding me about Kabuto, I couldn't think of anyone besides Sasuke who would give him a challenge. I can't believe I forgot about him though. As for Akatsuki, well, bluntly, I refuse to pit him against them. I'll admit, they are interesting characters. However, I still hate them. **Lucifus,** I don't think I have that many people hooked on my thumb, waiting for the next chapter. However, you might be right. We'll see. **APW (Anonymous Phantom Writer),** for starters, I'm abbreviating your name from now on. Indeed, I would hope I would have gotten better. Let me tell you, I re read my beginning chapters recently, and put bluntly, I think they suck. So much more I could have done. Oh well, I will deal with it somehow. Oh yeah, do tell me how you think it will turn out, I want to see how you think. **Kaji no Ikari, **If you missed it, earlier, Naruto finds out Kiba has a small crush on Hinata. You'll see how it goes. Don't assume thing though, who knows what I will do. Well, besides me. **Evil Fang,** you have been here since day one, and I thank you for it. As for your writers block, I recommend doing something extremely exciting, and twisting that experience into your story. It just might work.** Atrumextraho, **I think you go a little overboard when you say I could almost be Kishimoto. I'm still using the characters he created, even though I twisted some of them around beyond recognition. So, I think you go a little overboard, but you are entitled to your own opinion. Finally, I can just talk. Well, it looks like everyone is looking forward to the fight scene with Orochimaru. Well, at first, I was just planning on him dieing before the fight for a stupid reason, like slipping in the bathtub and cracking his skull. (That was seriously what was going to happen.) However, due to popular demand, I will actually have a fight between Naruto and Orochimaru. Also, people still want me to continue the fic after Naruto is done with Orochimaru. Well, I was planning on ending it after that, or soon after that, however, we'll see how you people feel, and how my imagination is holding up at that time. I might continue it, however, remember, all good things must come to an end. However, let us see if we can extend that good time, shall we?

The Sound village. You know, with the word 'village' in the title, you expect it to be a small peaceful town, a little like Konoha. Well, except Konoha wouldn't have the person I need to kill in it. I must say though, the name is very misleading for many reasons. One thing that didn't surprise me, it wasn't small. I didn't expect it to be a quaint little town, but still, I wasn't exactly prepared for the vision that was currently indulging my eyes.

It was damn large, too large for me to like. It will take days to explore the place, find the good hiding spots, feel around the guards and how they feel. Which ones could be convinced with cash, which ones are zealots in Orochimaru's cause, and stuff like that. There were hideous pipes thrusting into the sky, as if defying the heavens, and bellowing forth filthy smoke as thought to pollute everything holy around the small little town. People were walking around, acting as though they hadn't a care in the world. It will be a sad day if a sight like that becomes a common thing.

Small little houses were in the country side, small little farming villages. However, they had an ugly feel to them, as though the people were only meant to be killed before the main population, a twisted sort of first alarm. In all honesty, that might be what they are for. They didn't grow crops; they were given money, enough to get by on life. Every once in a while, able to indulge in what they fancy, women, booze, and the like. I was only out because it was the middle of the night. I needed a disguise, one look at me, and the guards will be on triple alert or some crap that will make my job that much harder.

I am unable to use a disguise like a mask, and cloak though. I would probably be reported, it wouldn't surprise me if Orochimaru was like that. If he was just cautious, or paranoid, I have no idea. However, it is serving him well at this point. It makes my job that much harder. My life wasn't looking good right now. I need something to disguise myself, something. Crap, this really sucks. I don't dare use Henge, it wouldn't surprise me if he has people specifically made to look for that.

I see a small light coming this way. Who could that be? In the middle of the night? On top of that, whoever it was, was currently heading into the forest I reside in. I was on the outskirts of the forest, enough to see the town, but far enough in you would have to go inside to see me, even though I was wearing a bright orange vest. I swear, this thing was a nice way of mocking them. They are unable to see me, in such a gaudy thing, a little insult to the ninja stationed there. Anyways, the guy was inside of the forest. He reeked of a strong metallic scent, and smoke. It made me want to gag. Booze was a strong odor on him, and so was perfume. Unless he was gay, I doubt that the perfume came from a bottle. Well, I found my ticket inside.

I waited patiently, flexing my claws a little, anticipation building within me. I saw him in the small patch of moonlight that broke through the thick trees. He was in a small wagon, bringing what looked like goods through to another town. A merchant. Well, merchants weren't thought of much, this might work to my advantage. He wore a dark blue shirt, with what appears to be a red undershirt, as well as black pants. He had on a small pair of glasses, looked like they were there for show, as though to make him appear more intelligent than he really was. He was a chubby person, looked to be about twice the size of Chouji since I last saw him. No weapons were on him, and I didn't smell any blood from past encounters. An easy target. A shame really, I would have liked a challenge right about now.

I moved quickly, I wanted to keep this as quiet as possible. No telling what kind of people might be able to hear us, but I didn't want to take the chance. Any chance of surprise I have must not be lost for any reason. I slipped down the tree I was on, as quietly as I could. I barely made a sound, where only someone with sensitive hearing could hear me, and then, they would have to be really close as well. I moved silently across the ground, running pretty quickly, but not quickly enough to make a mistake, like stepping on a twig.

My heart was pounding, hiding in the shadows, stalking my prey, the rush of the hunt. I moved from the sidelines, his light illuminating his current position, never once eluding me. I heard a sharp snap in the silent night air. I looked down; I did step on a twig. I hear the man yell out sternly, to cover up his fear "Who's out there?!" He had a thick and slurred voice, definitely had one too many to drink. However, he was alert now, watching for any potential threat. I noticed he never made his wagon stop.

I didn't move, I didn't make a sound, and I barely breathed. I wasn't stupid enough to alert him to my presence, who would be? He seemed to relax a little, not enough to be lax, he was still on his toes, but he wasn't looking for me as much anymore. I began warping along from shadow to shadow, keeping pace with his small wagon. I must have been trailing him for around ten minutes. I think we were far enough away from town to begin now.

I moved a little ahead of him, making sore not to get too far away from his light. That little beacon will make sure I don't lose him. I saw up ahead, there was a small fork. I noticed there were two chuunin sentries' there. How had I missed them earlier? It doesn't matter. This will be my ambush point. However, I need a better position than the one I am in. I moved around the small outpost, at least twenty feet away from the two chuunin. They were definitely Sound. Good, I don't have to even think that I might regret this. I took to the trees, rushing up one of them, and then jumping to one near the small outpost.

When I think of it, attacking an outpost to kill this guy might not be that smart. After all, I might be warning Orochimaru of my presence early on. However, I think I want it this way. Nothing like him beefing up security, just so that I can cleave right by it all. However, I will kill Orochimaru, even if it costs me my life. I unclenched my claw; I had accidentally cut into my own skin out of anger. I need to calm down, I'm about to fight two chuunin and possibly kill a merchant. Let's see how things go. Also, when I think about it, can I really consider this an outpost? It is just two people standing guard at a fork on the road. Well, we'll just assume it is one of the worst outposts ever.

It took him a little longer than I had liked for the merchant to arrive. The two chuunin were definitely sleepy, they had a hard time telling him to halt. Well, it wasn't really hard, they just didn't feel like telling him until he was right on top of them. The two chuunin were pretty basic as far as ninjas go. Standard uniform, sound head band, the only difference between them really was that one had a trumpet on his back, and the other had a weird instrument of about four pipes, connected to a metal box. Really strange, but I wasn't going to give them time to pull their weapons out on me.

When the merchant hopped off of his wagon, I moved. I slid down the tree as silently as I could, and then I lunged off of it about halfway down, slamming into one of the two chuunin. I slashed his throat open before he could cry out, and then I whipped around on the other one, pinning him to the tree, with my claw, going through his throat. I ripped my claw out, and then I rushed the merchant, and lifted him up by the neck with my left hand. I did all that in the span of five seconds. "You have five seconds to give me a reason I shouldn't kill you." I told him, showing him my bloody right claw, and flexing it a little dangerously.

He was frozen in fear, he didn't even struggle. I dropped him; cutting off his air supply didn't help at all. He gasped a couple times, but his eyes never left me, as though I would strike him down at any time. In truth, I'll admit, I would strike him down at any time. He found his voice soon though, not even fear could shut someone up for long. Too bad really. "I…I have a….a wife and daughter I have to…to…take care of!" He said with his slur, backing up slowly away from me.

He wasn't lying to me; I couldn't see anything that would tell me that. He also had a locket at his neck. No man would be caught dead wearing one, unless it had something important to him in it. Usually, it is a wife or daughter that gives it to him. I can't believe I didn't notice him earlier. I must not have thought it was that important I guess. So, he had a wife and kid. "I'm sorry for you spouse and kid." I told him, before I shoved my claw into his throat, and ripped out his jugular. Blood sprayed from his throat, as he dropped to his knees, and then hunched over, a pool of blood forming under him. He probably was dead already, before I threw him into the dirt.

I torched the bodies, and used wind to blow the smoke away from the area, keeping it from the eye sight of the Sound Village. I went to the back of the wagon as well, picking out some dark blue pants, and a black shirt he had there. Amazingly enough, they fit me. They sagged a little, but I cut them so that they would fit me. I wrapped my tail around my body, and made sure that I didn't unravel it. Unfortunatly, I had to take off my kunai and shuriken pouches, I couldn't take them in and be anything but a ninja. I hid my claws under some bandages he had, wrapping them around my hand, and each individual finger. It looked a little like some gloves street fighters use because they want to minimize the impact without minimizing the strike. Now then, my whiskers were a problem. How was I going to hide them?

I rummaged around in the wagon, and found nothing basically. I found selling goods, mostly metal utensils, some broken oil canisters, some black paint, a wooden, blank sign, a paintbrush, a mirror, and a pair of goggles. What am I supposed to use with this stuff? I swear, the first aid kit I found was the best thing so far. Well, that and his spare clothes, but that doesn't really matter. Wait, I might be able to use the black paint and paintbrush. I picked up the mirror, and dabbed the paintbrush in the black paint. Then I drew on my face, I drew random lines around in intricate patters, a little like a tribal person. It didn't look that good, but it basically made my whiskers seem a little less obvious. My red eyes, well, I guess I would have to avoid eye contact.

'You look better without all that gook on your face.' Prier thought to me, never skipping a beat. I swear, she talks to me every time after I kill someone, one way or another. 'In fact, I think you look better without all those clothes.' Why was I not surprised at that last statement?

'You would prefer that, I know you would.' I thought to her in a dry voice, as I started walking toward the village. I might as well get this over with.

'I would have to agree with her.' I heard another voice in my head say. You know, ever since that stupid link, those two have always been in conversation. I feel they are plotting something, in fact, I am almost positive.

'Hinata, you stay out of this.' I told her sternly. 'Don't you have to sleep or something right now?' I asked her, a little bitterly. I really hated that link; I could never get away with anything now. Life was going downhill pretty fast.

'No, I don't really feel like sleeping right now.' She thought to me, a small giddy laugh in her voice. I really wish I could hear what Prier was telling her; because I get the feeling it was about me.

'Have you been doing the training I have assigned you?' I thought to her suddenly.

I heard a brief pause, longer than it should have been. 'Of course I have.' She thought to me, a little too sweetly for anything else but a lie.

'Hinata, quit being lazy, and train already! This is what, the fifth day you have slacked off? You think I'm going to tolerate that? Either get to work, or trust me, I'll make your life a living Hell!' I was yelling at her at the end of course, no need to be lax when scolding someone.

I heard Prier laughing suddenly, and while she was laughing, she told me 'Good going kit! Show her you won't be whipped, no matter what happens!' She was still laughing.

'You can't scold her either; I know you basically do nothing all day but plot with her on how to seduce me, or whatever that crap you two talk about is. You have no room either, so let it be. I swear, for being one of the strongest, you are also pretty lazy.' I thought to her, rather sternly as well.

'That's right Naruto-kun! Show her you won't be whipped!' Hinata thought to both of us. If it was to get back at Prier, or mock me, I had no idea. All I do know, was that it was beginning to annoy me as well.

'You know what? Both of you stay out of my head right now. I have a mission to complete, and both of you talking to me won't help me at all. Go back to plotting or whatever it is you do. Hinata, you had better train as well, I don't want to you being lazy, I sure as Hell won't allow it.' I thought to them, before slamming a wall I had designed in front of us. I was so happy the day I learned I could shut myself off from the two of them. Sure I have to put some effort into it to do it, but it was definitely worth it.

I kept walking along the forest, the darkness enveloping me in a protective blanket. I kept walking along, not doing much of anything. I kept my sense on high alert, in case I had to kill someone, but that was about it. Most people wouldn't assume much, but I needed a cover story now. If I saw someone come in the middle of the night, with no indication, I wouldn't be too sure of letting them enter the village. If Orochimaru is as paranoid as I think he is, I'm willing to bet his guards are ordered to kill such a person. Well, let's hope I don't screw up too badly then.

It was slowly becoming brighter out, as the sun started to peek itself over the horizon, playing little games with all of the birds in the morning. The gates came into view, and were quickly becoming closer to me. My blood was pumping again, the same feeling I got when I was stalking the merchant. So, my mission was truly about to begin. I instinctively flexed my hand a little, to relieve the pressure that was building up inside of me. I was walking to the gate, and lo and behold, before I passed through here, the two guards stopped me. "Hold on, what do you want in this village?" One of them asked me. I looked at him, being careful to avoid his eyes. He was a sturdy man, a bit bulky, but it was all muscle. He wore a green shirt, I don't know why he chose green though, and he also had on a pair of yellow pants. His outfit was easier to spot than my bright orange jumpsuit. He had a mean looking sword on his back, serrated reversed edge, cracks along the blade, but they were intentional. The sword was about as big as me. Is it just me, or are big swords becoming more popular? What are they for, to compensate for something? Well, I would know what they were compensating for at least.

The other guard, the one who stayed silent, was a little smaller. Shorter than me, by a good head's length. Female, definitely, no male should have a chest like that. If it was male, well, he needs to go on a diet, and quickly. She had on a black shirt, with a fishnet body thing underneath. After I notice this, I am praying that she really is a female. Her pants were a dark grey, not black, but not grey either, it was a little strange for me to describe. She had brown hair, to her shoulders, and a vicious looking scar from her nose to her right cheek. I didn't look at her eyes. Her weapon was one I have never seen before, it was a little like a club, except there were really small blades on the end, as though it was used just to tear the flesh off of people. However, I noticed that there was only half of a small blade sticking out near the part where the hilt appeared to be. Why would it be like that? It was a strange weapon indeed, but something told me it was really dangerous.

"Nothing much, I'm here because I'm adventuring, and I need supplies. A wolf attacked me, and got into my food before I could drive it off. So, I basically have three loaves of stale bread left, and some dry meat, not enough for more than at best two days. I need to rest and re-supply, I was hoping I could do it here. By the way, which village is this one?" I asked him, smiling without showing my fangs. It wasn't easy, but they would be noticeable, so I hid them rather well I thought.

The guy looked at me rather strangely, and then his companion, I am happy to report she has a feminine voice, told me, as though I was a retard mind you "Can't you see these symbols on the metal bands on top of our heads?" She asked, pointing to the forehead protector on their foreheads. On it was a little music note.

I made myself look dumbfounded. "I don't think I'm keeping up with the times." I told both of them. "I have never seen a symbol like that one. I guess it's what I get for staying away from the news as long as I have. Maybe I should visit the tavern; I haven't visited one of those in years." I mused to myself.

"Right, look freak," The female said to me. "This is the sound village, got that? Sound. As in, a sound you hear? Anyways, I don't think I will let you in. Those weird face marks creep me out, and frankly, I just don't like you." She told me, not with venom, which was a first, but as though I was just an annoyance that should be swatted away. That was a little worse than treating me like I was a pain in the ass, treating me like I was nobody.

"You never like anyone, if you had your way, I would be fired, and you would be at the gate watching it yourself." The male companion told her. "Anyways, who cares if he has a creepy face? It isn't like that matters. Heck, no one is going to be absolutely gorgeous, I mean, look at me. I'm never winning a prize for beauty, and neither are you." Then he turned to me before his companion would explode, and it looked like she was about to. "Look buddy, you can go in, but I want a name, a profession, and most importantly, I need you to stay out of trouble."

Well, I was amazed that was all he was asking for. "My name is Relmin Gothar, and I am an explorer. As such, why would I be looking for trouble? Who is stupid enough to do that?" I asked him, sounding as puzzled as I could be.

"You would be surprised." The man muttered, sounding like he knew first hand people who did that. "Anyways, go on in. Just I want you to know," He told me; in a friendly sounding voice actually, it surprised me a little. I guess even the Sound had good people in it. "If I lose my job because of you, I'm going to hunt you down and gut you, got that?" He said, his voice still sounding friendly.

"Understood, I don't blame you really." I told him, and honestly I didn't. If someone made me lose my job, I would probably do worse than gut them when I finally caught them. So, yeah, he was still a good guy in my view. "See you around." I told him, walking into the village. As I entered I heard the woman explode at him. Well, it was his problem, not mine. I still felt a little sorry for him though.

The town was very quiet, and really, I shouldn't be surprised by this, but I was. That whole 'No rest for the wicked' crap I'm used to hearing I guess. The streets barely had anyone on them, and the people who were on it moved so slowly that they appeared to be zombies. The fact that they didn't seem to notice me, someone different, really made me think they just might be zombies. However, I doubted Orochimaru would let them in his village, if they were around the village, then I would have a problem.

I felt naked; I had no weapons ready to sue at a moments notice. My claws were basically cut, my kunai and shuriken were thrown away, and on top of that, I had my tail curled around my body. Not really a good place for it to be in case needed it. I had better succeed, or when I get to Hell, I'm killing some people a second time because I would just be that ticked off. Well, I had better find a place t stay for now, and then I have to do the boring parts of this mission: That would entail scouting, observing, calculating, timing, etc. etc. I hate this part of the mission, it is just so dull.

However, where would Orochimaru be in this place? I'm guessing in the most extravagant building, now, I just need to find it. Well, I assume it is the most extravagant. If it isn't that, it will be the one that appears the most fortified. It is probably one of the two at least, that is what I am putting my money on. I really hope I am a good gambler now, it has never struck me before, but I now hope that I am a really good gambler. Wait…I only have to look for the building with the most shinobi around it to find the real building, why didn't I think of that earlier? I'll consider that the problem is because I haven't slept in about a day. I should go get some sleep.

It didn't take me long to find an inn, I planned on sleeping all day until it was night. Then I needed to scout around, find out all the crap, and strike later. Great, something to look forward to, after all, who wouldn't want to scout out the enemy before striking them brutally? Besides me. Damn it, I hate this job sometimes. I walked into the Inn, ok, I staggered inside of it, but I still got in. I went to the desk, and I noticed there was a female receptionist. Is it just me, for the face jobs that is, it is always an attractive woman welcoming you and asking you what you want? Well, it was definitely an attractive woman; I'll say that right now. She had black hair traveling to the middle of her back, with a golden bangle in her hair, and a red velvet uniform on that was pretty low cut and was an inch away from spilling her breasts out onto the counter she was sitting behind. Her lips looked pretty soft, and she had no mark to mar her skin, making her look a little perfect for anyone. She had a small nose, which emphasized her face somehow. Judging by the look in her blue eyes, I was guessing that she didn't like the uniform that much. Shit, I just gave eye contact to her. Probably because she is female, and I didn't want to seem like I was staring at her assets. I know I looked her in the eyes, by the way her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, you saw did you?" I asked, turning my head away from hers, trying to make it seem as though I find my eyes disgusting and repulsive, a little like she probably does. I had to make it seem as though I was a little ashamed, it was my only hope of getting out of this without sending up some kind of alarm. "Sorry about that, I was hoping no one would notice. Something about being treated like a freak doesn't appeal to me." I said, before I gave a very stale laugh, as though I was pretending to hide my feelings. I hoped it sounded like that anyway.

"Oh, I'm…I'm sorry if I seemed a bit rude. Understand it has been a while since we have had any customers, and on top of that…your eyes…" She hesitated with that last part. I don't blame her; red eyes would probably scare me as well. Well, except I see them quite often on another demon, other than that, I would probably be shocked as well. "Well, excuse me." She said, suddenly, in a very professional and very fake, enthusiastic voice "How are you doing? Will you be staying with us for the night?" She asked, a fake smile plastered on her lips. It was very cute, but I knew what she was thinking. It was all a show, an illusion she was hoping to pull off after revealing how she did it. It wouldn't work.

"Actually, I will be staying for the day. I traveled all night, going to go see a recently dead relative, you know the drill. Go to the funeral, all that fun stuff. Anyways, I must have overexerted myself, and so I need to rest. The name is Frodengurd Linko. Weird name, I know, but my parents were very strange people. Heck, they had these markings tattooed onto my face!" I said, pointing out the small black lines swirling around my face. "If my eyes weren't bad enough, now I look like a retarded tribesperson, just because my parents thought 'It looked cute.' You know what it is like to have oddball parents?" I asked her, seeming as though I was trying to stir up conversation.

"Actually, I would prefer oddball parents." She told me, rather sourly I would add. "My dad is drunk all the time, and my mother is always yelling at me that I am some worthless little bitch. They made me get a job here, where I basically get paid to be ogled at, just so they could have a little extra spending money in their pockets. It makes me feel a little like a cheap whore in all honesty." She said to me, sighing out loud.

Well, I'll admit, that seems a little like a bad lifestyle. "Well, sorry about that. Out of curiosity, is it wise to tell your history to a complete stranger?" I asked her, seeming a little like it was a bad idea. In fact it was, I was thinking of having a visit with her parents. No one should treat their child like that.

She sighed out loud again, before she replied to me "Well, it is better than telling someone I know. At least you won't know much about it, and I felt I needed to tell someone. One of those things where it slowly kills you inside unless you let it out once in a while, you know? Anyways, I doubt you really care. Anyways, it will be ten thousand yen to stay here for the day." She told me, as though she just remembered I was a customer.

I took the money out of my wallet, I was happy to report that Oba-chan was the one paying for my expenses, and I wasn't. I had to dig deep into my pocket for the last three years; it would feel good to splurge a little. Well, splurge as much as I can. I didn't want to seem like I was an extremely wealthy person. I handed her the money, and she gave me a key, "Room 307 is yours. It is on the third floor, good day." She told me, another fake smile plastered on her face. That smile sickened me in all honesty.

I walked up two flights of stairs, and walked the long hallways until I found the room. I unlocked the door, and walked inside. It was a small little room, nothing but a bed inside of it. It had white walls; however, I think that was because people were too lazy to paint them a different color. Also, there was a window in here, big enough for me to fit through I notice. It felt a little expensive to be paying that much for this kind of room, but I only wanted to sleep, and frankly, the money wasn't coming out of my pocket. So, I didn't really care. I threw my backpack onto the floor. It had a change of clothes, specifically, it had an orange jumpsuit tailor made to fit my body. It gave my tail breathing room, specifically. So, I was happy. These pants were very uncomfortable, I wanted to swing my tail around, and it was starting to be maddening to me. I stripped off until I was in my underwear, and it felt really good to swish my tail around.

When I think about it, this kind of room only appears good for sleeping and having sex with the whore you brought of the street. In all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised if that was all it was used for. Still though, ten thousand for this room? Definitely overpriced. Biggest crowd must be men who can't wait for the woman, and go to the closest Inn, and pay any price, no matter how ludicrous it was. Well, it doesn't matter I suppose, I just wanted to sleep. I fell onto the bed, and despite its shabby appearance, it was pretty comfortable. I probably should have seen the name of the Inn. Well, no use crying over it. I might as well sleep. My last sight was the black of the inside of my eyes, and then, I forgot all about this world.

When I woke up, my body felt alien to me. As though, I was intruding on the one who truly deserved it. My body rolled out of the bed, and started flexing its claws, as though it was preparing for something. I wasn't making it do that. Ah damn it. You know, when you finally think someone will leave you alone, some bull has to happen to screw up your misconception. I was still clad only in boxers, right before I lifted my claw, and then smashed it through the floor.

I fell, and landed on top of another of the beds designed to house people. There was a man and woman on it, both naked, both staring at me in shock. The woman was definitely a whore, cheap make up and all. Black hair, messed up after her work, and she had deep fear seeded into those brown eyes. The man was a little chubby, probably only able to get laid from a whore. He had brown hair cut short; in fact, it looked like he was balding. His eyes were green.

My fingers still had the bandages on, and so I shoved all of them in my mouth, and used my teeth to rip right through them, and then I spat out the tips of them all over the two in bed. That did it, the woman screamed out, right before my newly regenerated fingers sliced her throat, and the man, my hand slammed through his chest, and ripped out his heart. It was still pumping when I pulled it out, so I crushed it in my palm. I threw the crushed heart on the ground, and licked some of the blood. It was a bitter taste, so I spat it out.

Blood had spread across the bed, and the two corpses were entangled in a twisted dance. I slammed out the door, and into the hallway, still in my boxers I might add. I started running down the hallway, its whiteness was starting to blind me to where I was, confusing my sense. I saw a man step out of a door, trying to check out what happened. My claw plowed through his face, his skull, and into his brain. I ripped out the side, forcing small parts of his brain to splatter all over the walls. I heard a woman scream in the room at what she saw. I rushed into the room, and then I grabbed the bed she was on. I then jumped as hard as I could, and held the bed above me. It smashed into the ceiling, and I heard the sickening sound of a body being crushed under massive force. I threw the bed to the side, and saw parts of the woman's body sticking to the ceiling. The rest must be on the bed I threw to the side.

I was tired of this floor, so I jumped off the ceiling, and twisted so that my foot smashed into the floor, forcing it to give way to me. I flew through it, and landed on the first floor, right on top of the woman at the receptionist's desk. I was on her back, the rest of her body hunched over the desk, trying to dive over in order to be safe. She couldn't see me, and I had something to tell her. **"You know, at least now, you won't have to worry about your parents treating you like shit now, don't you agree?"** I told her, a twisted sound coursing through my voice, reveling in her pain. I heard her gasp, and a small sound, it sounded like please. I smashed my foot hard on the part of her body that was hanging over the desk, and I used the other one to hold the other half.

Put simply, it tore her body in two, her bottom half still on the desk, her other half on the floor, looking up at me. She wasn't dead yet, it was still heaving, as though enough air would enable it to survive this terrible ordeal. She said something to me, in a hoarse voice that blasted blood out of her mouth as she spoke. "Bastard…" She said to me, and that was all she said, all she could muster with her weak strength.

"**Damn straight."** I said to her evilly, before I walked over, and severed her head from the shoulders, and then crushed it in my hand, listening to the sound of bones crunching under my hand. One bone even went through the skull, and went through my left hand. My wound healed as soon as I ripped the bone out of course. I formed a flame in my hand, white fire. This place was going to burn and burn brightly it would. I tossed the fireball onto the part of that woman's body that was still on the desk. It ignited instantly, spreading quickly, a little quicker than I thought. It was a beautiful dance the flames performed, always trying to do better, always trying to surpass itself, as it traveled around becoming stronger, more fearsome, and more beautiful. I felt myself give a twisted grin, before I walked out of the burning building, another white flame fireball in my hand. Unfortunately, I didn't get rid of it, so it started to burn my flesh, even though I kept it about one foot away from my palm. Oh well, I would deal with it, after all, what was quick healing for?

When I walked out, I saw people panicking in the streets, and a fire crew came over to try to put the fire out. I threw the fireball onto their water tank; I bet they weren't expecting to have their water ignited. I moved as they panicked and crashed into a side building, forcing even that to catch fire. I ran up a building, and I couldn't help but laugh maniacally. This was so glorious, so great, and so grand! Few sights could compare to this one, as the fire leaped form building to building, cackling as madly as I was. Maybe I should help them put the fire out. Yeah, that seems like the right thing to do.

I jumped off of the building, and then slammed my palms into the earth. Suddenly, a wave of dirt flew out, and smashed into one of the buildings that had caught fire, and smashed right through it, and into the building behind it, forcing that one to crumble because of the massive weight the earth was kind enough to give it. I couldn't have as much fun anymore though; I saw some Sound ninja were coming to deal with me. Two jounin and three chuunin so far. Fools, I am on the level of at least an ANBU. Then again, I wasn't about to tell them that, I was going to cleave the in two, and rip out their still beating hearts like that fat guy from earlier. I love being a demon.

I laughed insanely, as I rushed at them. Unfortunately for one, a hand ripped out of the ground, and snagged onto his ankle. Gotta love shadow clones. The others jumped away as more hands ripped out of the ground, but the other one was being drug underground, and when the earth opened to admit him, you could hear the sound of small little children cackling insanely. My clones made their voices sound like twisted little children? Heh, looks like the chuunin is going mad as well. "HELP ME!!!!!" He screamed out loud, the last sight I saw was his forehead protector before the Earth closed up, and you never saw him again.

The ones in the air were sitting ducks as well. I was going to kill them all. I jumped up hard and fast, and slammed into one of the chuunin, she tried to pull out a kunai, but I severed her arms, and then ripped her legs off two second afterwards, before I jumped off of her body, and into another chuunin. This one had strapped an exploding tag to themselves, some sort of suicide technique I was guessing. I slammed into her body, as the tag exploded. I had put up a shield of course, but I felt minor injuries. They healed of course, no consequence to me either.

I landed on the ground, as the two jounin and one chuunin came charging out of a building at me. Haven't these fools realized they can't do a thing to stop me yet? Oh well, I wasn't going to discourage them. After all, their blood was all the same color. I smashed my foot into the ground, and a spike erupted into one of their stomachs. It was the chuunin, too bad; I would have preferred a jounin on my field of blades. The other two had dodged, and proceeded to throw shuriken at me. I didn't even put up a shield, I let the shuriken slice into my flesh, becoming a sheet of metal on my chest. These were different than normal shuriken, these shuriken were serrated! I grabbed them, and ripped all of them out, ripping my chest open enough to see my beating heart.

Now I was pissed. I rushed at the two jounin, and before one could react I grabbed his neck, shoved my claw into his stomach, grabbed his innards and ripped threw out in a brutal fashion, opening his gut for the world to see, before tossing him aside like a rag doll. I felt a kunai sink into the back of my skull, and I stood there, a little shocked. I grabbed the arm the kunai was attached to, and ripped it off the person in question. I grabbed the kunai, pulled it out of my head, and then shoved it in the guy's pelvis, ripped it to the right, and then dropped him to bleed to death.

Was there anyone to fight in this entire encampment? Well, someone I could actually sink my teeth into? These people are dull and unimaginative. Two more chuunin coming down the street. Damn it, if they are going to fight, at least be someone worth my time at this point. Their blood isn't as satisfactory anymore either. I threw a kunai at them, which of course, they deflect with their own kunai as they cam running down the street. Sadly, the two kunai they deflected opened up, and shot out steel wires all over the compound, and cleanly slid a couple of those steel cables through the two chuunin. I swear, developing that kunai was a pain in the ass, but I like the effect. Seems to save me the trouble as well.

I was getting bored, nothing to wet my taste to. Sad really, blood isn't interesting me anymore. I need something, or I will die of boredom. I looked up into the sky, looking at the clouds developing overhead. I saw tiny embers fly up as well; a couple buildings were still burning. It gave a beautiful glow to the area, as it reflects off of the smoke, making it seem as though the little town was descending into Hell itself. Would that make me the master of Hell then? Funny little thought, but I know I am not. Impressive, one of the smoke clouds appears to be a fire dragon, an amazing feat. I wonder how it is doing that, in fact, it appears to be getting closer to me. Wait a second, shit! I jumped out of the way, as a dragon made entirely out of fire slams into the ground I was just standing on.

"Picking on a town now? Well, well, where has our favorite sappy boy gone to?" I heard a familiar, cocky, conceited voice say to me. Well, I might have found the person I was looking for. "I swear, not only has your looks changed, but you have changed. Never would you have done this, you would have found your target, and beat the crap out of them. This, this is a side of you I never thought existed. What do you have to say in your defense?"

"Well Sasuke, I have the defense of sending your soul to Hell." I said, looking at the top of the building he was on. It was a little to my right, and he was as cocky as ever. A sound headband on his forehead, his eyes full of hatred toward me. I don't know if he was angry that I did this to the sound village, or that I had the freedom to do such things, but he was restricted in everything he does. His clothes had changed a little, gone was his shirt with the Uchiha crest on it, replaced by a night black shirt, with a little black coat over it. His shorts had turned into a pair of crimson red pants, as though stained with the blood of all those he had killed. His eyes were red, with two weird marks at the sides of his pupils, one across from the other. Was this the Sharingan that the Uchiha's were famous for? This is turning a little interesting already.

He jumped off of the building, his body being surrounded by a crimson flame, as he started to fly at me. Must have been some pretty strong flames as well, I saw a couple walls burst into flames just from him passing them! Note, don't get too close to inferno of death. I started to charge up a red fox head, and was holding it in the palm of my hand, as he was charging me with those flames of Hell. Well, this was going to be interesting! I jumped at him, letting the red chakra surround my body, and then we collided.

I sprung from my bed, panting, sweating, and overall, feeling like a tub of crap. My tail was also this little rod of dripping water. Damn it, poofy tail again! Why does it have to be soaked? I hate that right now. Also, 'Oturan, are you done messing with me when I dream yet?' I thought to him rather bitterly.

'**What do you think? Of course I'm not done with you yet. Just because you messed up your own freedom, doesn't mean I am going to stop messing with you now and again. After all, I need to remind you that I am still alive in here. Also, how else am I supposed to get my kicks? Like a voyeur gets his kicks from watching others kiss, I get my kicks from watching you suffer and squirm in your dreams. After all, Even you wonder what it would be like for you to go on a suicidal rampage from time to time.' **Oturan thought to me, a little sinisterly. Well, I was used to it from him; he was one of those creatures that was pure evil after all.

'Well, don't make up what you think people will look like and that crap.' I thought to him, a little agitated. I don't need that kind of bull right about now. 'Also, who cares what you get your kicks from, because I know I don't. Tell you what, you quit annoying me, and I won't get ticked at you anymore.' I thought to him, rather sarcastically. I knew he wouldn't quit bothering me, but I needed to prepare. Also, he wasn't that bad; once you got past the fact he would rip you in half and then spread your blood all over the walls, for more of his sadistic creations to play with. Other than that, he wasn't such a bad guy.

'**You think I am making the people up when I make those dreams?'** He asked me, before giving me a bit of a maniacal cackle. Honestly, in my voice, it sounded pretty creepy. **'Well, aren't we a little ignorant? Actually, every dream you see shows people and their actual abilities. I don't make anything up when examining people, even you. Well, it would be kind of hard for me to lie about you. After all, you know, you are capable of everything I showed you.'**

'Wait, how are you able to know what everyone's looks and abilities are? It doesn't seem possible unless I have already met the person you are trying to imitate. Explain this to me.' I thought to him, and it wasn't a request. I would find a way to rip him apart if he didn't tell me, and if anyone thinks that it was an idle threat, well, they were next.

'**Have you forgotten?'** He asked me, giving a bit of an amused tone to me. **'I am nothing but darkness. Everyone has darkness inside of them, and I can look into that darkness across any distance. As such, I know everyone's feats, their looks, everything about them. They hold no secrets from me, after all, everything, including darkness, has eyes everywhere. Every time you saw me fight someone you know, including recently Sasuke, he looks exactly like that, and he has that inferno move. He also has a couple moves I haven't shown you. Let us say you will have your hands full with a couple people while infiltrating Orochimaru's little fortress.' **He thought that to me, and then his presence seemed to slide like grease from my mind, leaving behind some revolting shadow of its former self.

Well, it looks like I was going to have to scout out the place for a little bit. I put on the clothes I was wearing a little while ago, and I looked outside. It was dark out, looks like people were too lazy to put up streetlights though. It was blacker than Oturan's soul, and that was saying something. I walked out the door, and down the stairs. So, were those people from my dreams also in this place? It was possible, if what Oturan told me was true. Unfortunately, I don't know if I should believe him. It doesn't matter I suppose, after all, what would be the fun of this if there wasn't a little danger.

I hit the bottom floor, and started to walk out. "Excuse me, Linko-san." I stopped, and looked at the receptionist at the desk. It was the same one of course, so I didn't worry about eye contact. "I notice you don't have your backpack on, are you leaving yet?" She asked me, as though a little concerned for me. I could play the game as well.

"No, not yet. You see, I must have overworked myself a little too much, my joints are hurting more than usual, so long distance travel won't be the smartest thing for me to do right now. So, I plan to get some rest while I am here. I hope you don't mind." I said to her, giving her a small smile, as a sort of apology.

"Well, I don't really have a problem with it." She said, sounding as though it made no difference to her. "However, for every night you stay here, I will have to charge you. Please understand." She said, and she sounded like I was going to give her some trouble for not understanding, or something like that. I don't know why she thought that, but I was guessing it had something to do with my tribal markings. Well, I guess I would have to soothe her a little, if only to keep her from thinking I was going to rip her head off.

"Look, I won't bring you any problems. I understand your need to keep a business going. As such, I have no problem for you charging me for ever night. I'm going out for now, don't expect me back until morning; I am a bit of a nocturnal person you see." I told her, while scratching the back of me head in embarrassment. Well, I wasn't really embarrassed, but I was playing the part. Hope it worked.

"Well, as long as you don't have a problem with it." She said, sounding a little relieved that I wasn't going to start any trouble. I swear, people base way too much on looks. "But, won't your family be a little angry at you for showing up late to the funeral?" She asked me, as though my presence kept her day from becoming that much more of a Hell. I don't know why she was like that, all I know was that I needed to get out of here, and quickly so that I could scout around.

"Look, my family other than my parents don't really like me. Something about me pulling a prank when I was younger, making them all dislike me. As for the details, don't ask. I don't exactly feel like telling you them. Just know it involves a harpoon, a string, ice water, buckets of it by the way, a canary, some gas, a torch, and my great aunt Helsa. You don't need to know the rest, trust me on this one." I said to her, before walking out the door before she was able to get her breath back. It might take her a while, judging by her bugging eyeballs, but I still didn't want to take the chance.

It was night out, and as I looked up I noticed that the moon was almost full. Probably would be full in a couple days. The stars were few, and they seemed rather dull today. Probably a testament to how dull this night would be. Well, I had better get to work; putting it off won't make it go away. I walked along the street; going on rooftops might be a little suspicious. I saw a couple walking alone, the woman holding her head on the man's shoulder. A little cute, but I saw it as a chance for information. The woman had a purple cap on her head, covering what appeared to be auburn hair, a black coat on, as well as some silver pants. The man had on a brown trench coat, a small little scarf around his neck, as well as some red pants.

"Excuse me," I said walking up to the two. Their eyes were meant to torch me where I stood, but it quickly passed. Must have been from me ruining the moment they were sharing. "Sorry for interrupting, but could you give me directions to where the leader of this village lives? This Orochimaru? You see, I am trying to go from village to village and find the best tourist attractions each has to offer. People need a new tourist book out, and I figure it would be a good one for the Sound Village. Hold on, sorry for not introducing myself, my name would be Hykel Yeriel." I told them, bowing low to make them feel important.

"You just want to know where Orochimaru-sama lives?" The man asked me, as though asking himself the question. I expected him to answer me, and he didn't fail me in that respect. "Keep going down this street, about two blocks, and then cut right. After that, take that road for five blocks, and then cut left again, and it will be straight ahead. You shouldn't be able to miss it." He said, before he took his girlfriend in his arms, and started to walk away.

Personally, I would be a little suspicious because someone came up to me and asked for directions in the middle of the night. Then again, I don't really have a girlfriend either, so I guess I wouldn't know the feeling of being attached to someone. 'So what does that make me?' I heard an all too familiar voice ask.

'You are supposed to be asleep.' I thought to her, a little agitated that she was still up. 'What reason do you have for staying up right now anyways? Anyways, you aren't my girlfriend. You have some sort of complex where you want to marry a demon, not the smartest thing for your reputation I might add.' I thought to her, trying not to growl in my voice. It wasn't easy, but I managed to pull it off.

'Well, maybe you forgot already, but currently I am taking a small breather from training with weights on my legs while learning to kick better, you know, what you told me to do?' She thought to me, in a rather sarcastic tone. Unfortunately, I did tell her to do that, so I couldn't exactly yell at her for it.

'Well, I guess it is a good thing you are training I guess. However, you don't have to talk to me while doing it. I swear, sometimes I think that you would have a hard time adjusting if I died on this mission.' I thought to her, rather weakly though. I had to make sure I didn't miss my turns and all that fun stuff. For all the fun this job has, there were some parts where I just wanted to go on a major killing spree, and get this all done and over with. However, a major killing spree wouldn't be that smart right about now. Especially with a pretty strong ninja in this village.

'Well, I would probably go to your gravesite, curse you, scream at you, cry, smash your tombstone, and probably do a lot more things.' She thought to me, sounding a bit serious about those threats. She would probably go through with them as well. 'After that, I would probably do something drastic like kill myself to see you in the afterlife.'

'Alright, stop right there.' I thought to her. 'You won't be killing yourself. I don't care how depressed you are. First off, I wouldn't exactly go to the place you would, I would probably to a place that will sear the flesh off of my skin. Where I will be tortured daily by tiny little cackling imps. If that wasn't the worst part, I would have some red guy with horns shove a pineapple up my ass on occasion! I doubt you would go to that place.' I thought to her.

'I would do some heinous crime first.' She thought to me, and it was sounding pretty drastic all right. 'What do you think I should do? Rob a place, kill some people, or seduce a married man? Which do you think would work?' She asked me, and in all honesty, I thought that it was a little creepy.

'What would people think of you if they knew you weren't really this shy little girl? I swear, first there would be a huge shock throughout the town, then they will come knocking on my door demanding to know what I did with you, and then they will hog tie me to a stick, and start to roast me over a fire until I talk. I could see it happening.' I thought to her, rather sarcastically I might add.

'Well, I would only do that stuff if you die. I doubt you will really die, but I wanted you to know what I would do if you did.' She thought to me, and then she thought 'Well, I need to get back to training, so I will talk to you later. Love you, bye!' She thought; before I felt her presence slip form my mind. That damn link has got to go, and quickly! All I have to do is figure out something as complex as Prier thought of. I hate this so far.

Well, after all the walking, I hate that I couldn't rush here, I found where he presides. In all honesty, I am not surprised by the vision currently inside of my eyes. I swear, the guy was either cautious, or just plain paranoid. Well, I don't exactly know how to describe this thing, but I will give it my best shot.

It stood about three stories tall; I was unable to tell if there was any part of it that went underground. However, it seemed possible. Considering whom I was observing, it seemed really likely. There were no windows, just extremely small vents to allow the air to circulate inside of it. So small, that I would have to break the walls to get inside, in which case, I might as well just try to sneak in. The walls were made of stone; I couldn't judge how thick they were. There was only one entrance, guarded by two guards right now, too far away to make any descriptions about them. The gate was made of a metal, I think steel, possibly iron. It had points sharpened all over it; in fact, walking into it would probably slice you to bits.

It had spikes protruding from it, about ten feet long. They were also made up of a metal, probably steel as well. The spikes were spaced out about five feet apart, as though they were supposed to take the charge of some gargantuan beast. In fact, I think it was designed for hitting summoned creatures before they could get in. I mean the big ones by the way. There were torches all along the wall, as though to keep another ninja from being able to sneak up on the guards on sentry duty. It might work, or it will make them overconfident. Either way, it would just be another trial I would have to overcome. Also, there appeared to be a signal by the guards to hit in case of an attack, which I have no doubt, will summon lots of other guards to deal with the intruder.

Basically, it was a fortress, and it was pretty damn intimidating. I didn't want to tackle this thing alone. Kind of makes me wish that Konoha would have sent me an ally or that I had swallowed my pride and asked for help. Well, no use in crying over spilt milk. I have tackled plenty of tough missions by myself, and this one will be no exception. However, now I have to hide in these shadows, and watch, wait, and observe. For a couple hours. Oh the fun I will be having.

I saw that it was slowly getting brighter, had night really flown by? It had taken less time than I thought it would. Well, I have figured out only one thing, and really, it is the only thing that I needed to know: The guards at the station change every two hours. Well, that would make it a little easier. Catch the guards when they just change, and hopefully, they will be a little off guard. Well, it was my best bet.

I went away from where I was, walking back to the little room I was renting out. Right about now, that really horrible bed seemed like a good idea right about now. I was dead tired, and I was considering trading places with a corpse to get the kind of sleep I want. Well, I will just go get some sleep, possibly sleep one or two nights, restock on supplies, and then prepare for the inevitable assault on that massive beast. That part of the mission seemed really fun.

I was walking along the street, when I heard a…giggle? The giggle didn't come from me or anyone I saw on the street. In fact, I didn't see anyone on the streets right now. I looked up, and I saw in the tree a man, who appeared to be old, sitting in the tree. He wore a red coat, along with some weird cloth underneath it. He had silver hair from the top of his head, flowing down past his squatting body; it appeared like a mass of spiky hair, a little like my own except longer. He had a telescope with him as well, and I saw him taking notes on a note pad. I looked to my right, the direction his telescope was pointing at. It was a bathing house. I had a pretty good suspicion it wasn't aimed at the guy's side of the bath house. My only question: Who was this perverted old man?

General Badaxe- If you don't know who the man I just described is, go take your head, and slam it in a doorway. It might jog some knowledge in your apparently shriveled brain. Anyways, sorry for the late update. Things came up, and I am currently running track, so I might update a little less often. Sorry in advance. Anyways, sorry if the chapter is a little dull, but I can't think of any smart ninja who wouldn't observe their surroundings, and if able, the target they are after. So, Just a little observation chapter if you will. I'll get to the killing, and brutality next update. So, sit patiently. Well, no reviewer besides the obvious cannon, and as for (why are people still asking this?) why I don't have as many reviews, who cares? It doesn't bother me at all, why should it bother you people?


	21. Chapter 21

General Badaxe- Well, finally, an update. Things have been a bit hectic over here, so sorry for it being this late. Let us get down to answering everybody**IX-ForgottenAngel-XI**, you're welcome, and yes, it is hard to write in first person. **AzureSky123**, now this will sound a little mean, but if you need line breaks to tell when there is a scene change, you might need to develop your reading skills a bit. Or chronological order, it isn't my job to hold your hand through a story, is it? **Your** **sobbloblob**, I can only describe your post as 'creepy.' **APW**, yeah, personally, I'm still toying with the idea if he should die or not. I'll decide later. **Causeiambetta**, because I can't think of a way to tell you in the story, I'll just tell you flat out: No, the dream does not mean Sasuke is in the city. Oturan can search for the darkness in people all across the world, and use them. As such, it doesn't necessarily mean Sasuke is in the city. **Anonymous**, as much as seeing a bloodthirsty Naruto with Ransegan would be cool, I'm not teaching him it. Not to mention, doesn't he have enough brutal moves as it is? Well, that basically covers all of the reviewers who actually wanted to know something. Oh yeah, I forgot to cover this guy a little while ago, but no time like the present. , first off, next time put something more than a period for a name. I could care less what, but if it is only a period, your creativity must suck. That or you must not think, whichever one you prefer. Second off, true, Naruto tries to find a way out of every situation. However, if I may ask, as intelligent as he is, how do you outsmart a demon that is easily older than you, and far more intelligent? So, he may think and think, and he even found a way to separate himself from both Prier and Hinata, but it isn't permanent. Next thing, if you stopped reading, no skin off my back. I could care less about people reading it; I just want to inspire others to try writing. Even if only my earlier chapters inspire them. Next, about him killing Hinata, are you a complete moron? Maybe you missed it a little earlier, but Naruto admits he loves her. However, he doesn't want to be with her. Tell me, would you kill someone you love, just like that? If so, I'm happy I'm (probably) not related to you. Finally, about Oturan gaining control of Naruto and 'going wild,' would you voluntarily go insane? That is basically what you are asking Naruto to do. And if you said 'yes', then check into a mental hospital, it is clear then that you are not sane. Well, that should be everything, so on we go. (When I review what I said to the period guy, I realize that I might need to work on my people skills. Well, I lack tact at least. So, sorry to you if I offended you. However, what I said, I truly do believe. Prove me wrong.)

This guy really needs to be a little…less obvious when he is spying on women. How stupid can you be? Carrying a telescope to a bath house, what else would people think if they saw this? Men like that…well, I don't respect them a whole lot. "Hey, pervert, get out of that tree! Don't you have any decency?" I asked, sounding a little terse. I was at the moment.

"Oy, oy, calm down. I'm bird watching right now, as well as looking at flowers. My, and look at them bloom." He said, letting out a small perverted giggle. This was one of those times where I was getting angrier by the second, not good for me, or anyone else for that matter.

"Ok, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either get down from that stupid tree, or you will end up suffering the consequences. Do I make myself clear?" I said, sounding a little crazy in all honesty. My voice was a strained sound, as though I was forcing myself to remain calm. I just hope it is working, I can feel my voice starting to change a little, my demonic voice wanting to erupt from my lips to accompany my fury. Unfortunately, I couldn't make too much of a ruckus here.

"Tell you what," The silver-haired man said, still looking through his telescope. I was a little insulted he wasn't even considering me a problem. "If you can make me get down, I will stop. However, unless you can do that, I feel it is my divine right to do this. Anyways, my fans will get mad if I don't do this." He said, jotting something else down in that notebook of his.

For the record, he gave me permission to do this. I walked up to the tree, and started to charge my hand full of electricity. In fact, it was enough electricity to fell a charging elephant. I might be letting my anger get the better of me, but I will admit, I found this to be very humorous. Then again, trees don't conduct electricity very well. So, I might as well put even more juice into this attack. My hand was starting to glow a faint blue light, being filled with this much electricity. It might be a little overkill, but oh well. I slammed my palm into the trunk of the tree, and I must say I probably should have done this from a range.

Thunder was heard ripping across the wood, as though trying to vent rage suppressed by me all at once at this unexpected victim. In fact, the electricity flowed into the middle of the tree, and then it ripped all around itself in a violent fashion, making the tree explode in my face, sending small bark fragments into my face. Put simply, the bark fragments hurt. However, I was feeling like someone shoved my face into boiling oil, and keeping it there. Needless to say, I was clawing my own face trying to get those fragments out, before I grew smart enough to send fire all along my face at a controlled pace, burning all the fragments, and keeping me from burning myself. Then I heard a sharp cracking sound, and I looked up. The tree was falling now. Of course, being who I am, the tree had to fall in the direction I was standing.

I rolled out of the way, except that a branch grazed me along my way, and smashed me into the ground. It really, really, really hurt. In fact, it felt a little like someone had taken a rake, and was dragging it along my back, trying to plant some seeds in my blood. I was lying down; I didn't want to get up. That was not the smartest thing I have ever done, but it wasn't the stupidest either. I didn't want to get up; I wanted to rest after having the wind knocked out of me. Could this situation get any worse? "What was that?" I heard a female voice say, drawing very close. Of course it could get worse.

Suddenly, I felt a foot press into my back, and the other foot smashed into the back of my head, pinning my own face to the ground. Then I heard the man from the tree say to someone, I am assuming the women, "Oy there! I found this pervert watching you women in the bath from the tree, so I took the liberty of kicking his ass for you."

What?! Ok, someone is asking for an ass kicking, and I mean right now. "Like hell I was!" I hollered at him, shoving off the ground as hard as I could. I threw him off of me, and whipped around, putting a kunai in my right hand fast enough the hilt managed to cut into my skin.

"Now hold on there!" The old man said, putting his right hand forward, as though it would manage to stop my attack. Hold on…there were shuriken underneath his sleeve, in some sort of weird device. A metal thing, with what looked like a spring underneath of it. The spring didn't look strong, but it did look like it could get it to his hand quick enough. Also, there was a kunai blade barely poking out of the tip of his left hand. "We don't want to start any incidents in public do we?" He asked me, in a positive and cheery voice.

Unfortunately, no I didn't want to start anything in public, much less this man. My instinct tells me I would get noticed first off, and second off, I wouldn't walk away without any sort of wound I would have to heal. This pervert had skill, as much as I hated to admit it. That or he knew how to look like he had skill. That latter seemed more likely, but I wasn't about to risk it over something as petty as being blamed for his crimes. I was sorely tempted though, calling me of all people a pervert!

'Really! I would have way more fun if you were one.' I heard Prier think to me, letting out a regretful sigh. It was a playful one mind you; she was probably trying to tease me. 'Someone should have corrupted you when you were younger, you know that?'

'You need to shut up. No one did corrupt me, so you had better learn to deal with it. Not to mention, wouldn't I be a completely different person if that happened? Anyways, you still aren't getting anywhere with me, so drop it.' I thought to her, a little bitterly I might add.

'I haven't gotten anywhere with you, you say?' She asked me, a little amused. Whenever she talks like this to me, I know something good won't come of it. 'Well now, I want to test this theory. Shall we? Yes, yes I believe we should.' She thought to me, a little playfully, a secret etched in her voice.

Now then, I am not stupid. I realize that I just made a very grave tactical mistake. I know I was going to pay for it, specifically, tonight. I have mixed emotions, that alone proving that she is getting to me. One part of me wants to load up on sugar and caffeine to stay awake as long as I possibly can. My other half wants me to go to sleep as soon as I hit the hotel. If I was younger, a small part would want to sleep as soon as possible, unfortunately, over the years, that small part has grown. Well, let me think…how to get out of this one. 'Well, what about Hinata? Since she is linked, do you honestly think she will tolerate you doing that? In case you haven't noticed, she is a bit possessive.'

'If she wants to, I have no problem with her joining us. If she has a problem, I could always destroy the link, cutting her off from this entirely. I would regret it a little; I doubt you will be stupid enough to stand in front of her again for me to reestablish it. Then, you would become a wanderer, doing whatever wanderers do.' She thought to me. If she cut the link, the night might be worth it.

'And just how do you plan to cancel the link?' I asked her, trying to learn from her how to sever this little tie. 'After all, since you established it, there has to be some specific way to sever this thing.'

'You are right; there is a way to sever it. However, personally, I'm not dumb enough to tell you how to do it. Anyways, you do know she has been listening on to this entire conversation, right?' Prier asked me, laughing a little as she asked me.

'You must think I am a moron. Personally, I think she is listening to my thoughts all the time, and I'm probably right. Hence why I worked twice as hard to develop that little wall of mine. Being able to have my thoughts to myself is something I really enjoy after all.' I thought to Prier, feeling a little smug. I love that little wall. I find it to be one the best things I have developed so far. Better than any way I have to kill someone, better than any ability given to me by my demonic host, better than, well, anything basically. I am one who enjoys his privacy.

'Look, you need to take care of this man, whoever he is. We will deal with this conversation later. As for now, deal with this nuisance, will you? Frankly he is annoying, no matter how skilled he is. Just get rid of him as soon as possible.' Prier thought to me, a little haughtily. I hate that she still thinks she is superior. The worst part is that I can't prove her wrong.

"Hello?" The perverted man said to me, waving a hand in front of my face. "Is anyone there, or are you off in your own little world?" He asked with a little joke in his voice.

I grabbed his hand as quickly as I could, wrenching it downwards with as much brutal force as I could muster. I think I did it too harshly, when I ripped off his arm! I jumped backwards instinctively, sure I was pissed, but I didn't mean to rip off his arm! Then his arm dissolved in my hand, into a puddle crawling down my skin, and falling off like some of my own decaying flesh. A bloody water clone. I looked over, just to see a puddle where the rest of his body was supposed to be. "We will play again some other time." I heard his voice above me. I looked up to see him in a tree, and suddenly disappear. Play again, indeed we will.

I was done with this. Now then, the women who were taking a bath were looking at me. They didn't appear too happy either. On top of that, they were wearing nothing but towels. Let's see, a crimson red haired girl, the hair going to the center of her back looking about seventeen, short, white skinned, and hazel eyes. A woman with creamy skin, brown hair cut short, she was rather tall, even taller than me. She had blue eyes. A woman with green hair, traveling to her shoulders, and covering one of her eyes. The other eye was green as well. She was about a foot shorter than me. Finally, we had a blonde woman, looked to me to be twenty four or somewhere around there. She also had blue eyes, and dark skin. They didn't look happy to see me at all. Ah crap.

Before I begin to run away, I check my disguise. My tail isn't showing, no matter how much I hated that restriction. My claws were still covered by my gloves. My shirt was slightly ripped open from the fall I took. Nothing too serious though, I could easily repair it. I couldn't check the fake marking on my face though, and no mirror or water around for me to check it. And right now, I needed to run from the current threat in front of me. I really hate women right now, especially when they are this easy to manipulate. Specifically, they are easy to manipulate when someone has invaded the sanctuary they worship they call their own body. When that happens…well, there is some sort of situation like this one we males fear.

I turned around, and ran as fast as I could. I could hear the behind me, yelling at me, cursing me, and ordering me to come back to them. The point of me running is so that they don't catch me, and turning around would kind of defeat the purpose. So, I continued to do the smart thing, in other words, I kept running. The worst part is that I couldn't cause too much of a commotion. I didn't need rumors or word of me spreading around before I could begin infiltrating that fortress. So, my options were severely limited.

Well, considering my options, a shadow clone would be the best option. Where to place one though…I got it. I'll dive down that corner, and then I will let my shadow clone lead them off. I continued running until I hit the corner road, and I turned sharply. I developed a shadow clone, which kept running straight, while I ducked behind a tree. The women went right past me, after rounding that corner of course, and chased after my clone. Well, there was no point to staying here. I left the shadowy confines of the tree, and then I walked to the hotel I was currently staying at.

This was the first time I was actually happy that my trip somewhere was rather dull. I don't think that I could take much more excitement, well, I could, but I would probably go around killing people at that point. I would make sure they were actual ninja though, targeting civilians isn't on my list of priorities. Not because I think it is unfair or anything, but while I am killing them, another ninja could hit me in the back. If I get attacked in the back, I want it to be because I actually attacked someone worth my time. It would be a bit embarrassing otherwise.

I walked into my hotel, and I know I didn't look the best. I didn't care. I was going to kill someone rather soon. Preferably that old pervert if I can get my hands on him. I ignored the receptionist; it wasn't the one I saw before. As long as I could sleep now, I don't really care. I walked up the stairs, around the place, until I actually found the room I was staying in. Now then, I wouldn't enter the room. Whether it was an amateur's mistake, or something else, my door was cracked open, you didn't need to turn the handle or use a key to get in. I know I didn't leave it like that. I had three options suddenly. I could slowly inch the door open, and try to sneak in and ambush anyone that might be inside. Two, I could burst through the door and become a violent storm of death to anyone inside. Hope it wasn't a cleaning person at that point. Third, I could walk away, and get another room. Yeah, like I was going to use that third choice.

I smashed my shoulder into the door, and used brutal force to get it out of the way, and I rolled forward to dodge any projectile thrown at me. Whoever it was, they were on the ceiling. I hit my feet and sprung up to the ceiling, using chakra to attach myself to it like sticky paper. Then I rush forward, and grab the person their by the throat with my claw, let go of the chakra, flip myself and the intruder, and , fly at the door, and kick it shut, while brining this guy with me. Then I flip him onto the floor, his face up, while having my tail fly from my pants, and wrap itself around his body, restraining his arms, hands, legs, and feet. My other claw is above his face, ready to strike him and slaughter him in an instant. "You know, I took this crazy request out of compassion of my feeble heart. And look here, the second I'm here to help you, you are ready to kill me!" He said, laughing. It was the pervert.

"Help me?! You looked like you were having too much fun watching 'flowers bloom' than want to help me! Also, who the Hell are you?!" I say, a little enraged. I wanted to kill this man, he put me through Hell. And to what, look at naked women! Please mister, just give me a reason to kill you. Just one.

"Look, it seems we have had a misunderstanding. You see, I was sent by Tsunade in Konoha to help you out here. My name is Jiraiya, maybe you have heard of me?" He asked, grinning at me like an invaluable man would.

He was the other Third Sannin? On was a backstabbing traitorous asshole, one was a vain drunken gambler, and this one was a proud pervert? You know, thinking of legends, you don't expect them to be that messed up. "Yeah, I have heard of you. Most ninja have. Also, you say you are here to help me. If that is the case, then why haven't you contacted me? Why haven't you helped me at all?" I asked him, still, a little frustrated.

He giggled a little bit. It was a good thing it wasn't his perverted giggle, or I just might have killed him. "Haven't done anything you say? What have you found out? That they change the guards every two hours? Childs play. You see, they alternate the guards every two hours, this is true. However, they always have one male and female as well, in case you didn't notice. That is so that one or the other can't be seduced by any means, it helps to protect the place. There are four entrances as well. One to East, one to South, you know the rest. They have an alarm right by the doorway as well, so one of them can activate them. The spikes on protruding out of the fortress stop summons from being able to break in, as well as detect any chakra within a mile of the fortress. Be glad we are two miles away, just out of their range. Also, they have patrols inside as well, along with alarms all over the place in case they get past the entrance. The fortress was designed to look like a labyrinth as well, so that only people who train there would know their way around. Traps litter corridors you aren't supposed to go down. Also, they have a few specialized rooms that are restricted, where you have to defeat some sort of guardian to get past. I have no idea what the guardians are though, I couldn't find that much out. Point being, Orochimaru is still some paranoid bastard."

Alright, I will be the first to admit, I underestimated him. My tail loosened from his body, and slid back into the pants. It had gone over the rim, so I wouldn't rip it open. I let go of his throat, and pulled back my other claw. I don't think I should kill him. Suddenly, he thrust forwards, and grabbed my little shirt, and jerked me downwards, suddenly, there was a kunai at my throat, as well as some weird yellow ball of energy right in front of my chest, right where my heart was. I froze, I didn't dare move. Any attempt to move might have ended my life. "That was very foolish." He said to me, in a darker tone, a serious one, a deadly serious one. "How could I have obtained that information? Didn't it occur to you I was really an enemy? You shouldn't have let go until you had confirmation. After all, how else could I have obtained such information? Well, you are really lucky." He said, putting his kunai away, and dissipating the ball of energy. "I'm not an enemy, but next time; try not to make that mistake. It might not be an ally next time."

I'll take that advice to heart. No matter how bitter I feel. I get the feeling I should have killed him. I won't though; he might be able to assist me, even if it is only with information. I assume he has some strength as well; after all, we are talking about one of the most well known ninjas of all time. If that was only because of his ability to gather information…I would kill myself. Well, not literally, but it would seriously lower my standards for everyone who is supposed to be strong. I don't need that right now, I disrespect people a little more than I should right now in my life.

"You know, I hate you." I told him rather coldly. "Well, with that sort of information, it should be a little easier to infiltrate that little Hell Hole. Are you going to help me, or are you going to force me to do this by myself?" I asked him, and I wouldn't be surprised if he did tell me to do it by myself.

"Well, yes I am going to help you. However, you have a main job, correct? Kill Orochimaru? Well, I'll secure an escape route for you, and help out a little. No point in going in, just to realize that the way out is atop a mountain of corpses, and possibly, one of them might be your own." He said to me, waving a finger around in my face as though he was lecturing a student.

I would have preferred the mountain of corpses in all honesty. I have some anger I have to work out. "Well, if that is what you insist on. Just so you know," I said, flexing a claw, a little menacingly I might add. I didn't dislike this guy, not at all. "If you get in my way, you will be the corpse I step over in order to get out." I said in a rather dark and humorless tone. I was thinking of inching my claw closer, but I didn't feel like fighting in this small room. Heck, it is bad enough one of us could have died today.

"Well, thank you for warning me." He said, laughing a little, as though the entire situation was one big joke. "Rest up, we are striking tonight. We can't have anything go wrong, which means, you are sleeping. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Gee, thank you father." I said to him rather sarcastically. "However, why are we striking so early? Shouldn't we practice for a day or something?" I asked, a little perturbed about striking only after I had met this guy. It might be a trap after all.

"Well, if you haven't been able to tell, Orochimaru is one paranoid bastard. As such, the longer we stay here, the better chance that he will discover us. We don't need any one to find us, report us to him, and make our lives Hell." He told me, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. I'll admit, he did have a point. "So, rest up. I'll wake you when it is time t strike."

Well, as much as I fear going to sleep right now, I'll admit, I think I should. I'll need to be fresh for tonight, apparently Jiraiya is just going to cover my ass, and make sure I have a safe way out. Oh well, I kind of prefer going in alone anyway. I walked over to the bed, and then I laid down on it. I rolled over, and gripped the pillow to my head with my right arm. I closed my eyes, and listened. I heard Jiraiya pull out a scroll, and start writing in it. I heard the scratching of his pen, as it became more distant. It seemed to seep into the farthest reaches of my mind, as I was engulfed by the oblivion in my mind, and fell into my own darkness.

I woke up in a small puddle, the contents of this liquid seeping into the clothes I was wearing. This meeting was already turning sour. I sat forward, listening to a couple drops of the water fall back into the puddle with a strange droopity sound. I pushed myself onto my legs, and then started to walk around. This place was the same as ever. Dark, damp, depressing, dreary, and hosting a horny demon. Not me by the way. Well, Prier and I know the drill by heart. I am going to walk around, she will show up a little unexpected, wearing a very…revealing or sexy outfit. She will try to seduce me again; I will do my best to resist. So goes on this little dance. How long will I be doing this in my life? Maybe when I hit thirty or forty, she will leave me alone. However, that is still at the least 14 years off, and honestly, I don't think I will be able to resist that long.

I looked to my right, and I saw a corridor black as the inside of a skull. It couldn't be described as anything else, unless it involves death, there is no way it could be part of Oturans little lair. Well, he allows torture as well. But, if it doesn't have one or the other, usually, he won't accept it. Still, I hate to think that such a dark twisted creature lives inside of me. it is bad enough having a rampaging demonic entity, but bow I also have a creature made of pure malice living like a parasite inside of me. You know, I am willing to trade this life for almost anything else, even reincarnation as a little bug almost seems better. Except, then I would probably become one of the little bugs that Shino controls, and I don't really need or want that.

I walked past that hall of corpses, continuing on this little quest. I don't know why I walk around like I do. I doubt that I am hiding from her, she seems to have better control of this dominion that I do, even though it is in my own head. You know, when I think about it, I probably should charge Prier and Oturan for making rooms inside of my head. After all, it isn't like they do much for me. Well, I use Prier's demonic chakra, but then again, I am kind of fused to the chakra, and I didn't really have much choice in that matter. Oturan, well, he was forced inside of me. Great, maybe I can't charge them. That, and I have a feeling I know how Prier would 'pay' me.

"Well, aren't we a bit late?" I heard Prier say, as I walked into view. I wasn't surprised by her outfit at all. It was a little dress, barely going past her thighs, and I was guessing that every time she moved, it would get that much shorter. A small little white dress, it hugged her body quite distinctly. Her tails were coming out of the bottom of the dress, and it didn't look like she had to try hard to get them to flow out. In fact, her tails were a little eloquent in their own manner, and I was a bit envious. My tail wasn't that smooth, no matter what I did with it. Hers were natural of course. After all of the years of being with her, I could describe her body with my eyes closed. However, every time I see it, I will admit, my eyes do linger a little bit where they shouldn't. Unfortunately, she does nothing to discourage this. In fact, she does her best to emphasize it. Her scarlet hair was brushing past her back, to about her waist. She has been growing it out lately. I don't know why, but I had a feeling it was because she has noticed that the longer it is, the more attractive I found her to be. I don't know why, but I do like long hair.

"Didn't know I was on a time limit." I said to her, crossing my arms to hide my insecurity. "If I had known that, I would have made sure to be extra late."

Prier just let out a tiny chuckle. "Well, I don't tell you things like that precisely for that reason. Who knows how long you would stay still if you knew I was the one waiting? As long as you think I am hunting you, I only have to wait. If you do wait, I start to hunt. Isn't life grand?" She asked me, smiling. As grand as a bloody piano.

"So, about how long do you estimate you have to try and seduce me?" I asked her, sitting on the stone floor. It was rather cold, and I sat in a particularly damp spot. Well, I could have picked a better spot to stand, needless to say. Well, I was already in the spot, so might as well stay there.

"Oh, I'm guessing we have around one hour. I wish time in your mind didn't distort itself from reality so badly. We would have about six hours to ourselves then. Well, I guess that is the way the ball rolls." She said, putting her hands up like scales, and shrugging her shoulders. "Well, that is still an hour we have. Why not make the best of it?" she asked, her eyes looking at me like a predator looking at prey. I was used to this look; however, there was something different about it today. Something more…instinctual about it today. I couldn't describe it properly, I know that. However, it had me more worried than I usually was in these situations.

"Well, are we fired up already? That didn't take long. Then again, it almost never does take that long, does it?" I asked her, standing up so that I would at least be able to back away from her as she advanced. My life was getting to predictable in these circumstances. "Well? When do we begin this little ritual of ours?" I asked her, cracking the knuckles on both of my hands, trying to make myself appear prepared. I never was of course. She always had a new trick, some new technique to try out whenever this happens. Must spend all day thinking about it, which is the only way I can figure out her coming up with all of these tricks. That or she hasn't run out in these past four years. If that is the case…Well, I'm letting my dirty thoughts get the better of me again. I hate it when my perverted thoughts seem to take over for about three or four seconds.

"Funny how you call it a ritual." She told me, gliding closer. I hate how everything she does looks like it has been refined in her for years, making it an art. Walking, talking, laughing, threatening, and I am willing to bet killing. I swear, she reminds me too much of a noble. However, like before, she starts to advance, I back up at the same pace. "Have we been doing it so long that you must call it a ritual? If you just let me complete this 'ritual' just once, I guarantee you will stop thinking of it as a 'ritual'." She replied, a purring sound in her throat. It was quite seductive actually.

Once again, my heart starts to speed up. From fear, excitement, and I loathe to admit it, but also anticipation. Yeah, the part of me that enjoys these confrontations has grown; I hate to admit how grown it is though. Let's just say that it is getting harder and harder to resist these confrontations Prier and I seem to have. What I do like though, is that I have basically memorized the little labyrinth in my head. So, I can walk backwards pretty far before I finally hit a dead end or make a mistake, and the Prier jumps me. Kind of sad when I can picture this entire event in my head, isn't it? Even stranger when I think that this is actually taking place in my head.

"You know I won't just let you do that." I told her, sighing a little bit. I was getting tired of a conversation we have been having ever since we have had our first talk together. "Well, shall we get started? I know you, you are probably anxious by now."

"Ah kit, how kind of you to think about me. Yes, I do believe we shall start. However, today isn't going to be what you think it is." She said, chuckling softly to herself. "Tell me kit; what do you expect me to do here?"

"What usually happens. You seduce, me run. What else do we end up doing in these situations?" I asked her, a little puzzled by her reaction. Was she planning to do something else than usual? This is turning out to be a shock to me.

"Well kit, let me see. You are going into a fortress of death, fighting who knows how many ninja on your way, taking care of whatever 'guardians' are in there, and on top of it, you will have to fight Orochimaru in the end. Kit, no matter how you slice it, that isn't a small thing to do. So, I want you to prepare yourself." She said, whipping out a fire ball in her right hand. "Tell me kit, have you ever fought me before? Don't you think I will be a tougher challenge than Orochimaru?" She asked with a sinister smile on her face.

My adrenaline spiked. I formed a spear of ice in my hands. "Tougher than Orochimaru? Easily. So, what do I have to do?" I asked her, sending electricity through my little ice spear.

"Simple kit, you have to complete one of two objectives. You have to defeat me, or force me to yield. Manage to do that, and I will be convinced you won't die." She told me, enlarging the fire ball in her hand, turning it into a pure blue flame. I was happy she didn't turn it white.

"Any rules?" I asked her, sending so much electricity through my spear that it gave off a blue aura.

"No rules kit. Win by any mean at your disposal. However, I would like for you to remember one thing: You are used to fighting close and catching people off guard with your tail. However, I have nine tails. So, a rush attack is suicide. That is the only hint I am giving you. Now it is up to your own judgment. Good luck!" She said, giving me a wink. Then she started to fly forward, at a speed I didn't know was possible.

I jabbed the spear into the ground, arcing the electricity in her direction. Then I formed two fire balls in my hands and threw them at her. She smacked my electricity with one tail, and then made my two fireballs absorb into her greater fireball. She was in front of me, that huge fireball in her hand, a sadistic grin on her face. "You're mine!" She cried, thrusting the fireball forward. I twisted my tail, and caught her wrist, while jabbing a hand full of demonic energy into the fireball.

My demonic energy absorbed the fire, and then I brought it all into my palm, and expunged it at once, blasting it back into Prier. Who disappeared in a cloud of smoke? A bloody shadow clone! I jumped in the air, and formed a whirlwind under my feet, and making it hold me in mid-air. Then I felt something grab my right leg, and I looked down to see a tail wrapped around it. It tugged violently, dragging me down real quickly. I slashed the tail with my claw, and it felt like slashing steal. I should have known that her tail was as tough as mine. Well then, time for plan B. I put my claw on her tail, and sliced along the tail, and blood burst forward.

Prier let go rather quickly, and I heard a yelp of pain. I was rather proud, I drew first blood. "Not bad, not bad at all." I heard her say from behind me. I whipped around, so see her standing there, all her tails swaying around her in a protective shield. However, they were filed with danger this time, instead of what I am used to. "Looks like I don't have to go as easy on you as I thought. Well then, I must say, I am proud of you. However, I'm done playing around." She said, her sinister grin exploding from her face.

Oh shit. She disappeared, and then was in front of me. I couldn't even comprehend what had happened, before, I felt a really hard object smash my stomach, and lift me into the air. Then I saw her pull her fist back, and then threw it forward and hit me in the stomach a second time. This time I was flying, literally, into a wall. I felt myself make an imprint, and I had the wind knocked out of me. Prier was in front of me again, this time, I saw her spin, and then her foot went through the rock on my left, and was dragged so that it would strike me. I was sliding across the wall, the rock tearing my back open. I couldn't even describe the pain; the closest thing I can think of to it is having you entire back flayed by a whip.

I was on the ground, my wounds healing, but there was still blood around me. I was not happy right now. Then I saw Prier over me, pulling back her fist. Not again! I threw myself forward, throwing my foot at her, catching her square in the chest. She stumbled backwards, if it was out of pain or surprise I didn't know. I was on my feet now, and I drove foreword, thrusting my palm into her stomach, making her bend over. I smashed her up with my tail on the underside of her chin, Then in that same movement, I flipped onto my hands, twisted my body so that it spun in a full circle, then I drove both legs into her side, throwing her across the room, and into the wall. Hard enough that she left an imprint in it.

Then I saw two of her tails burst from the wall, both holding rather large rocks. Both rocks were thrown at me, and I dodged both of them. Then I felt a massive chakra surge from behind me. I rolled forward, as both of the rocks exploded and sent fragments everywhere. Two of them lodged into my shoulders. I ripped them out, and then I threw both of those at Prier. She knocked both of them out of the way with a flick of her wrist. "So you do have some fight in you." Then she let out a pleased grin, and said "You will be a wild one in bed, you know that?" She asked, before sending about three hundred little fireballs out the tip of her fingers at me.

I threw up my red shield, and hitting all of these fireballs. None of them broke though, my shield was better than that. Then I dissipated it right away, as Prier was in front of me, I threw a right punch, and she blocked it with her left hand. She threw her right fist, and I caught it in my left one. I thrust my tail into the ground around us, acting a little like a lightning rod. Then I sent as much electricity through me as I could manage, and I saw Prier arch backwards as the pain went ripping through her. I saw three of her tails burst into the ground, and then she looked at me, a little pissed off. Suddenly, I felt three things constrict my tail underground, and let me tell you, it didn't feel like any dirt I have felt. Then I felt them rip it up through the ground, dragging my tail with them.

As I expected, they were Prier's tails. Then they lifted me into the air by my tail, and then started to swing me around violently, a little like a rodeo rope. Then they let go, and I smashed into the wall, and I felt myself go a little deeper than last time. Then the wall I was embedded in exploded from behind me, and I felt two arms grasp my waist tightly. Then I felt my world turn upside-down as I plowed head first into the floor, and I mean really deep. In fact, I couldn't move any part of my body underground. This is what I get for training with one of the strongest people ever born I guess.

But I'm pissed off now! I let my demonic energy rip around me, and disintegrate the ground I was in, as I exploded from the ground, and wrapped my tail around Priers throat, who was foolishly standing near me. Then I flipped forward hard and fast, bringing her with me, and smashing her head first into the ground, before I let her go and then rushed forward, and smashed my foot into her side, sending her flying into the wall. I formed a fox head of pure energy in my left and right hand, and then I combined them into one giant fox head. I made them burst from my hand, and crush Prier even farther into the wall. Then I let go, and the fox head kept driving her even farther into the wall.

I made demonic energy surge from every pore in my body, covering me like some sort of second skin. This was a new move I just thought up. Then I ran forward, the demonic energy surrounding my legs making them run even quicker, making my body stronger, and making me even tougher. The fox head hitting Prier dissipated, as I smashed my entire body into her. We sent her through the wall, and I was still running with her in front of me. We hit another wall, and we just plowed right through it, Prier taking all of the damage. We kept hitting walls, each time we weren't slowing down, and Prier taking most of the hits.

I quit running, which dislodged her from me, and sent her rolling across the floor. She rolled about thirteen times, before stopping face down, away from me. I bent over, breathing heavily. I was tired out. That last move was a burner all right, just tore through all the energy I had. What amazed me even more was that I think I won this fight. She wasn't exactly moving, I was sure she wasn't dead, possibly knocked out. That brings out a real sense of accomplishment in me.

Then I felt a chakra spike in the area. I looked again at Prier, and there was so much demonic chakra that it almost flooded the room! Then I saw her push her body up with her right hand, and then she got on one her left knee. Then she use that as leverage to get on her right foot, until she brought her left foot straight on the ground, and the she stood up. In all honesty, looking at her face, I was so close to pissing myself.

Her left eye was covered by her hair, a bloody shield. Her right eye was glaring directly at me, a twisted expression in it. I had no doubt I was going to be hurt, and rather badly at that. Her body started to float off of the ground, the red chakra lifting it off the floor, and making her float. All of her wounds were completely healed; it just looks like she walked out of a shower. However, she still didn't look very happy. Then she pushed one of her hands forward, and I saw some black energy gather there. Then she fired it and it traveled faster than I thought possible. Then it smashed into me, and sent me flying backwards, a great burning sensation on my chest, as though someone was pouring boiling oil over it.

Then I stopped suddenly, feeling multiple tails wrapped around my body, constricting so hard I had a tough time breathing, and making it so that I was completely immobilized. I sent some electricity through my body, and the second it started, I felt myself slammed repeatedly into the wall to get me to quit! I got the message, and ceased immediately. I did notice I was floating in the air, and that demonic chakra was pouring all around me, and I know it wasn't my own. If I struggled even a little, the grip tightened considerably, and made it even harder for me to breathe.

"**I'll admit, it was stupid of me to underestimate you like I did."** Prier said to me, her voice scaring the crap out of me. **"I thought fighting you at twenty-five percent of my power would be enough to defeat you. However, now I have learned my lesson. Currently, I am at fifty seven percent of my full potential. I won't underestimate you again."** She said her voice still scary as all of Hell combined.

Only fifty seven percent? Damn, she was a lot stronger than I thought possible! Crap, winning by force is now out of the question, definitely. I don't know what is funnier, the fact that at the beginning I thought I had a chance, or that I am still thinking I have a chance. Pretty funny actually. I couldn't even move, the only thing she didn't restrain was my head. I could move that around, even though her tail around my chest was gripping me rather tightly, making it really hard to breathe.

I felt my body be twisted around, until I was facing Prier. I did my best to look her in the eye, even though she had me scared right now. Well, more along the lines of terrified, that sounds more accurate. She still looked a little pissed, even though her eyes also showed she was proud of me for making get this strong. Still, I can't believe I had a hard time with her at only twenty five percent of her full power! Sadly, that is her full power in half-demon form. I don't even want to know how strong she is in full-demon form. Than I saw Prier pull her fist back, ready to strike me in the face. **"Before I do this kit, do you have any last words?"** She asked, still sounding completely angry. Then again, a demonic voice would do that to you.

"Yeah…" I said in a weak sounding voice. I had a hard time talking, with all the pressure on my chest. "Could you…possibly come…a little closer? I…don't want to….talk this loud unless I…have to…" I said, my voice gradually growing weaker with lack of air. She moved closer to me, and she was right in front of me. Close enough where it would only take a nudge and we would be touching. "You said…I only have…to make you…yield…correct?" I asked her, my voice raw, and it was hurting to talk. I had one more chance left.

"**Kit, do I have to repeat myself?"** She asked, sounding a little annoyed that she was doing this. **"You have to defeat me, or force me to yield. Even though, by all technical terms, those are the same thing. Not that it matters much at this point." **She said, sounding confident in her victory. In all honesty, I was almost sure she would win. I only have one gamble left. It is all-or-nothing time, and frankly, odds aren't too good in my favor. Oh well, here we go.

I had to get her closer to me to even hope to attempt this. Her tails are too strong; they are restricting me too well. All except my only hope: it wasn't restricting my head. I threw my head forward, and then I sank my teeth into her neck, my teeth piercing into her flesh, as blood flowed into my mouth. I swallowed the blood, as I kept pumping Prier with hormones from my body. "You…you bastard…" She said, her voice a little breathless, as I felt her grip on me weaken slowly. I noticed that her voice didn't sound demonic anymore. I pulled my head away from her neck, and her wounds had already healed when I looked at them. I could breathe properly, and it was a great relief. I wasn't done just yet though.

Her tails no longer held me extremely tight or in a threatening manner. In fact, most of them went to surround my entire body, holding me a little tenderly. I was grateful that my hands were free. I moved my right hand, and put it on her left leg, and I started to slowly stroke in a long caressing manner, and I heard her start purring when I did this. My left hand moved to one of her tails wrapped around my body, and slowly, and I do mean really slowly, started to massage it. She started to breathe harder, almost to the point of panting. Her arms were wrapped around my body as well, just holding onto me. My own tail started to massage my back, right in the area where all of her tails were. She arched her back, and thrust herself into me. "Slow down…" I whispered in her ear. "We aren't in that big of a hurry, are we?"

"Damn you kit!" She blurted out, and then went on to say "The one time I don't want you to do this! Any other time, I would kill for this, and you choose now of all times to do it! Damn you, damn you, damn you!"

"Ah, it sounds like you are enjoying yourself." I whispered in her ear, heating up my right hands fingertips a little, before sliding my fingers from her knee cap to her thigh. She gasped a little at that move, and then stared me long and hard in the eye. I took my left hand, and quit massaging her tail. I brought it to her face, and moved the hair covering her eye to behind her head.

She was looking me in the eye with a combination of lust and love. My hand held onto her cheek after it moved her hair. "Don't worry Prier." I whispered to her again. Her eyes were becoming even more piercing. Her emotions were apparently getting stronger. "We have all of the time in the world; you can be a little more patient." Then I moved my head, and connected our lips.

Instantly I could feel the effects on Prier, as her arms and tails started to pull me tighter against her. Personally, I was feeling my emotions a lot stronger than I remember them. I moved my hand from her face to the back of her head, and pulled her even tighter to me. My other hand started to caress her leg a little quicker, getting caught up in the emotion. It felt so good; I didn't want it to end. Electricity was surging through me, and I was even pulling her tighter against me, as though that could make the moment last even longer.

I bolted upwards, feeling a really sharp pain in my head. I grabbed Jiraiya by the throat, and then I told him, in a pissed off sounding voice. "Ok, waking someone up does not entail 'hitting on head.' Usually you shake someone, or try talking to them. You don't smack them in the head!" I said, yelling at him, and letting him go.

'Would you please kill him for me?' Prier thought to me, sounding even more pissed off than when I drove her through several walls. 'I would really appreciate it.'

'I would like nothing more than to comply with your wishes. However, as he has indicated, I do need an escape route. I'll probably be tired after fighting Orochimaru. If he gives me a reason, I will kill him then, ok?' I asked her, still a little angry at Jiraiya myself. I was actually enjoying myself.

'Fine, I suppose it will do for now. However, at the first invitation he gives you, I want you to take it, and kill him in one of the most brutal ways possible. That is an order.' She thought to me, bloodlust obvious in her voice. More like blood rage when I think about it.

'I know, I know. Don't worry so much. I'll take care of it if the problem arises. Anyways, it isn't like we won't be in that situation again. Who knows how many times you trapped me in a situation like that before?' I thought to her, chuckling a little. 'Anyways, I have to go, we will continue this conversation later.'

"Sorry, but we have to get a move on. It is about time to strike. Hope you are prepared." He said, handing me my kunai pouch and shuriken holster. "We have a lot ahead of us. So, let's get this over with. I estimate you have three hours to kill Orochimaru, before I am unable to stem off the tides of ninja attacking. So, you have to do this quick. Also, try not to do anything flashy or noisy, we need stealth more than anything here. If we can get to the first guardian before raising an alarm, we should be able to be there four to five hours instead of three. So, let us go." He said, before walking out of the room.

Well, no point in my disguise anymore. I threw off this bad disguise, and sent fire all along my face to burn off those stupid marks. I made sure the fire didn't touch my whiskers, or burn anything important. I threw on my orange jacket, and grinned a little sadistically, even in my own mind. My adrenaline spiked a little. So, I was going to attack one of the best ninja in the world? This was going to be fun.

I walked out of there, and as soon as I walked out of the room, I flew into the ceiling, and stuck to it. And then I walked along it, making sure no one around could see me. I crept silently downstairs and outside, where I moved to the shadows quickly. Jiraiya was already there. "Alright Pervert, let's get a move on." I said to him, going toward the fortress.

"I have a name you know." He said, sounding a little offended. "You can call me Jiraiya you know, it would only be proper."

"Pervert, are you coming?" I asked him, I had already started going ahead of him. "We need to get this over with.

He grumbled a little about something I couldn't hear, and that was probably for the better. We moved along the shadows, making sure no one was around while we moved. I don't know how long we were moving, or how far it was. If I remember correctly, according to Jiraiya, we started about two miles away from the fortress. It didn't take us that long to get there; I know that much for a fact.

We got to the fortress, just as the sun was setting. I moved us to the entrance where the sun would be in the guard's eyes the most; make it easier to attack them. "Pervert, I'll take care of the two guards. Then, I will go inside. Wait about five minutes, then move in and secure an escape route. Whatever you do, don't slip on any blood I leave on the floor. If for some reason, I leave anyone alive, and you notice. Kill them." I said, flexing my claw a little.

"Very well, it is a bit of an ugly job, but I will do it. Hurry up; I'm not sure how long we will have. Let's get this over with." He said, sounding a bit sad about killing these people. It isn't something I enjoy either, but I know it has to be done. They want to be in our way like good ninja, then they will die like good ninja.

Jiraiya waited in the bushes for a little bit, as I started to walk toward the guards. If I used chakra, it would be detected, and our cover would be blown away. I don't need that. I curled my tail around myself, so that in the twilight shadow it wouldn't look like I was anything other than human. I walked toward them, and I noticed they were shielding their eyes to see if I was really a person. "Excuse me!" I called out. "I am from a newspaper, "Kunai Inquirer" if you have ever heard of it. I was wondering if I could get an interview with Orochimaru?" I asked them, in a cheery voice.

They looked at each other, and then turned their backs on me for some reason. I didn't miss the chance. I ran forward as fast as I could, without drawing any chakra out of my body. I was on them before they turned around. I slammed my claw through one of their throats, the backside mind you; I didn't have time to turn them around. Then my tail wrapped around the other one's legs, and pulled them onto the ground. Then I covered their mouth, and then my claw went through their throat, and I pulled it out, after ripping off this person's jugular. I didn't want them moving in a last attempt to push the alarm. Then I stomped the guy I stabbed first, and made his head explode beneath my foot. Geez, I'm only in the first three minutes of the mission, and already I have blood and brains all over me. That has to be a record somewhere.

I left them there, and then I ran into the fortress, my claws prepared to slaughter anyone in a bloody fashion that has the bad luck to cross my path. My Adrenaline spike the second I walked through the big fortress doors. Orochimaru, I'm coming for you!

General Badaxe- Well, this concludes another chapter in this little adventure. Before anyone complains that this is a little shorter than my other chapters, I would like to point out that it is still over 10k words. Let me ask you, how many fics have you read that give that much in an update? Not many these days do it. Then again, not many do it period. Also, I am estimating that the fight with Orochimaru will be at least 20k words long. AT LEAST people. So, there is a (good) chance that it will be longer. The problem will be jamming that into one chapter, because I hate it when people quit writing in the middle of an epic fight. I might have done it, but I'm not reviewing all my chapters. Anyways, if you find any problems (Other than grammar of course) tell me about them would you? I like to correct them right away, instead of hearing about them about three chapters later. Well good night, and here's hoping I can rite one of the best Orochimaru fight scenes in the Naruto Universe. Period.


	22. Chapter 22

General Badaxe- Got around to updating this, after a couple weeks of procrastinating. Well, time to answer Reviewers. **Ssjgokillo,** Try to sleep, going without sleep is unhealthy. **Blaine2,** Well, I read through the chapter, and you are correct. He shouldn't have that kunai. So, I will change the chapter before it, so that he steals a kunai from one of the guards. Thank you for pointing out that small fact I overlooked. Also, in answer to your other question, because there is no way for me to tell about it now, and looking for the correct chapter to put it in would be a pain, I suppose I will have to tell you. Remember when Naruto called his final move, basically, a gamble? Well, he took the chance that Prier lied to him. Tell me, why is she incapable of lying? **The Chaos of C,** Well, you are correct. About him being fantasy anyway. I don't see how he could be anything else. He doesn't exist, I have imbued him with demonic powers, and he can summon fire, ice, and other elements to his hand with a few hand signs. Also, in case you missed it, he was captured and tortured a little bit ago. He has already lost a fight before. **Sapwood2**, ...all I can say is that you…lack some common sense. Water and a 360 controller? Anyways, as for you thinking it is impossible to slip on a lemon, you are wrong. The thing that kills people is a careless mistake like that. It is possible to slip on a lemon, even with ninja training. Also, there was one time at a fair where I slipped on a lemon. Not exactly the proudest moment of my life. **Causeiambetta,** He might be a guardian, he might not be. The only way to find out is to read, isn't it? **IX-ForgottenAngel-XI**If I may ask, why is Naruto 'pathetic' in your opinion? As for Hinata, I understand the talking part, but could you clarify the 'helping' part to me? I want to know what you mean by 'helping' him. **Atrumextraho,** Every story needs a predictable, cliché part in it. Find me one that doesn't have one, an actual story mind you, at least 40k words in it. As for the fight with Orochimaru, we will see how it turns out, won't we? Well, that answers the reviews. I'm not sure how long this 'infiltrating the fortress' session as I call it, is going to last. Certainly more than three chapters, however, I also have to deal with the Orochimaru battle, I need to fit it in one chapter, but I want it to be very long as well. And well written of course, if I write it, and it is a piece of crap, tell me. I will re-write the entire bloody chapter. (Pun not intended.)

The air was damp. The entire complex had a musty smell, having it stem from all the cracks in the wall, into my nostrils. I was hiding around a corner, listening. Footsteps, voices, something to tell if anyone was on the other side. I heard nothing, felt no presence. I wanted to wipe my hands on the wall, however, anyone passing by would notice the blood, and would raise an alarm as soon as they could. Damn it, I hate infiltrating places. It is even worse that I know I can't exactly go as strong as I can, and not be tired out by Orochimaru. This place has too many limits on me.

I heard nothing, so I swiftly ran around the corner, taking special care not to make too much noise. I was scared…and thrilled. An exhilarating feeling was flowing through me, giving me such energy I could never imagine. However, that same energy is forcing itself upon me, and burning up the energy I already have. Not good. I jumped onto the ceiling, and forced my claws into the side walls, barely making it crumble a little. I had heard a voice, coming this way. Then I saw a pair of people walking by me, a female and male, and they looked like they were going to do something intimate. I guessed this, because the male had his arm around the female, as though to keep her in his grasp, not a challenge to other men. Buddy, you can have her.

I waited, as they passed me, my sweat starting to pour all over my body, as it gathered on small focal points all over, and a couple even fell on the ground. I was worried, they might see or feel these drops of liquid, and then I would have to kill them before they raised an alarm. Such a pity, I don't really think they are bad people, they just work for one. How fragile life really is, when I think about it.

I heard Prier Snort, and then say to me 'Yeah , yeah, life is fragile. How many times have I heard that? Anyways kit, are you going to get to work yet? In case you didn't notice, they aren't exactly here anymore. You see kit, we call that a 'couple.' I imagine they are going to engage in a very great thing we call 'sex.' Now then, sex is something two people who really care about each other do with one another-'

'Shut up!' I thought to her, in a rather rude fashion. 'I know what sex is! You and I both know you have been trying to have it with me for…four years? Yeah, that sounds about right. Just because I don't want to have it with you, doesn't mean I don't know what it is.'

'You done yet kit?' Prier asked me, in an impatient voice.

'Yeah, I'm done now.' I told her, still gazing around, after the couple had left. I wanted to make sure no one else was coming.

'Good. Anyways, sex is something two people who really care for each other do with one another, and usually, when done correctly, both parties experience what we call an 'orgasm.'

I give up. I shut her from my mind, so that I could no longer hear her. She just wouldn't listen sometimes. I slowly slid down the wall, making sure that I made no sound as I did this. I swear, why does she decide to talk to me when I am in the middle of an enemy infested fortress? I will never understand her. I slowly walked forward, keeping my ears wide open, so that I could detect any sound coming from any direction. What gave me the most trouble would have to be the cameras. When I have to avoid them in tandem with the guards, it makes my life a heck of a lot worse.

I pulled out a mirror, as I prepared to slip around the corner. I held it barely out, and used it to scout around the corner. A camera, looking directly at this corner. If they see my mirror…damn, this is bad. I heard a siren go off, an unmistakable blaring sound. Red lights started to flash in the hallways, going from red to white continuously. Well, I have been found out. Well, that is a good thing in my opinion. I hate stealth! I burst around the corner, claws ready to slash anyone in my way to pieces. I ran forward, except there was a wall in my way. I ran faster, running straight at it. My fist wrenched back exploded forward, smashing the wall to little pieces, revealing a pathway behind it. I suppose I could have found the lever to open it, but I wasn't going to waste my time with that. Better to just smash the wall to pieces.

Two guards were behind the wall, the stone crushing them, much to their surprise. One managed to jump backwards, the other wasn't so lucky, getting impales through the stomach and right arm, pinning him to the ground. These two were waiting for me, and it appeared to be longer than a few seconds. They knew I was coming. They knew it would be tonight. There is a weasel somewhere; I just need to find out where. However, I need to deal with a snake first.

The other ninja was going to be a pain if I let him recover, best to deal with his quickly. I ran at him, and turned before I reached him, and back flipped over him, my tail whipping around, and grabbing him around the neck. My tail flew around myself, and smashed him headfirst into the wall. He went limp in my tails grasp, and I let him go. Dead, or knocked out, I had no idea. However, he wouldn't be a problem anymore.

I rushed forward, a mad person on a quest for blood. I couldn't think of myself as anything more or less, well, I suppose an assassin would be appropriate as well. A 'ninja on a mission' however, I wasn't one of them. Ninja's have an allegiance. I could care less if Konoha is employing me right now. I was going to kill Orochimaru at some point in my life. He killed someone I respected, he deserves the same. Yeah, I suppose assassin would be the most appropriate term for me right now.

I rounded a corner, and four ninja stood there with crossbows, pointed at me. Yeah, this entire thing was planned. I don't think that their reaction time would be this good. It would also explain why I found so few guards on my way here, why didn't I think of that earlier?! Four bolts burst from the crossbows, and I threw up my red shield, stopping the bolt in their tracks. The men gasped, before I launched the blots back at them, burying themselves inside of their owner's chests to the shaft. They were down.

I ran by them, as I saw a wall of fire come streaking down the hall. I shoved my palms onto the ground, and a wall of earth shot up, and I felt the impact from the other side. I sent the wall of earth down the hall, back at whoever had launched the fire. I felt the earth hit someone, and then crush them against the wall. However, it felt too small for a person. Then a man burst from the shadows to my left, a spear of fire in his hands. My tail smashed the spear into nothingness, as my claw embedded itself in his throat, and then I pulled it out, by twisting my body, and making it come out the side of his neck. I didn't look back, I ran forward. I also looked at the object I had crushed, a small wooden spear. Replacement was my only guess.

I had no time to ponder, however. I had a mission to complete. I bolted forward, springing around the corner, expecting to see someone. No one was there however, but I did pull a string with my feet. I wall smashed down ahead of me, and spikes protruded form it suddenly. It started to fly at me, with quite an alarming speed. I formed a red fox head in my right hand, and then I whipped it at the wall. It made contact with the wall, and smashed it into tiny pieces. I ran past the shattered wall, trying to regenerate my chakra, I didn't want to be worn out until at least after a fight with a guardian.

I ran forward, rolling around this corner, two fox heads, one in each of my hands, growling menacingly. However, the only thing there was two doors, with strange ornaments. Two lightning bolts, in the shape of crossbow bolts, were crossed, and the handles were themselves crossbow bolts. I walked over, and barely touched the handle, expecting something to happen. Nothing did. I grabbed the handle, and wrenched the door open into a very bright light, and some odd scenery.

I wan in a rocky field, the rocks protruded form the ground, about twelve feet into the air. The ground itself was flat on the other half of the room. However, on this half, the ground was broken apart, as though it was hit by multiple earthquakes. My footing would be horrible. Speed was out of the question. The twelve foot rocks were scattered around the area as well, most of them on the other side. I had a few, and I was guessing that I would need them. There was a man standing on the other side of the room. He stood at about four and a half feet tall, and I thought of him more as a boy. His face was still young, baby fat still adorning his cheeks. His eyes were brown and innocent, seeming as though he really was harmless. He wore a brown cloak as well, along with a black shirt and shorts. His hair was a pale yellow, and he held a crossbow in each hand. However, these were a pair of crossbows I have never seen before. They had a strip of cloth with other crossbows attached to them, and the seemed too feed into his cloak. "Hello, Uzumaki Naruto." He said to me waving one of the crossbows at me in a greeting.

"Hello to you too kid." I said to him, eying him a little more sternly. He must know about my shield. Those crossbow bolts won't be effective at all against me. The door behind me slammed shut, and it sounded like a lock slid into place. I was going to assume this one was a 'guardian.' However, if his weapons were crossbows, he would be an easy target. This seems a little too easy.

"I have a name you know." He said to me, his voice rising slightly, as though he was insulted. "Why don't you use it?"

"Because you haven't told me your name." I said to him, in a rather wondering voice.

"Oh." He said, blushing a little. He really was a child. "Well, my name is Fargus."

"Well then Fargus, care to explain what you are doing here?" I asked him, flexing my claws a little menacingly at him, as though he should answer my question in a way I want instead of the way he wants it.

"Ah, allow me to explain it to you then." He said, bowing to me, a warm smile plastered on his face. It was as if this was his sole existence for living. "You see, I am one of multiple people in this place called "Guardians" by Orochimaru-sama. As for our exact number, I am not sure. You must choose your path, and you will face different Guardians depending on the path you choose. If you are really unlucky, I believe you face about thirteen of us before facing Orochimaru-sama. If you are plain lucky, you only face two of us. No Guardian is allowed to leave their room when an intruder has breached. Anyways, that concludes my little presentation. I will be your first opponent, and there are about thirteen different paths behind me. If you somehow manage to defeat me, then you will be allowed to choose a path. However, I don't plan on letting you out of this room alive." He told me, pointing both crossbows at me, a smirk on his face.

Two of his bolts came flying at me, and I threw up my red force field. The bolts struck it, and then continued to go straight for me, as though my shield didn't even exist! I jumped to the left, but not before taking a bolt in my right arm, feeling the wood and metal bury itself deep into my flesh. I grabbed the bolt, and tore it from my arm, feeling even more flesh get ripped off with it. A fucking barbed tipped bolt. "How in the name of the demons of Hell did you do that?!" I screamed at him, feeling my flesh knit itself together, until the only sign that I had been wounded was the blood on my arm.

The boy chuckled at me. "Well, you see, I bought some bolts that were barbed. Nothing special really." He was toying with me. He knew exactly what I meant when I asked that.

"Don't play dumb with me." I told him, anger rising in my voice. "How did you pierce my shield?! I know its limits; a crossbow bolt is well within those limits! How did you breach it?!"

"And why should I tell you my secret? If I told you what allowed me this advantage, you would try to find a way around it. So, unless you can give me a good reason why I should, I don't plan on telling you." He said, smiling at me, a fake, thick smile. I wanted to grasp those lips of his, and rend the flesh from them.

"**I'll give you a good reason."** I told him, my demonic voice taking a hold of my throat. The worst part was that I said it as calm as a morning breeze. **"If you don't tell me, I am unable to guarantee you a quick death. Let me tell you from experience, the human body can take quite a bit before it finally decides to give up and die."** I said to him. I hope that was strong enough to unnerve him.

A flash of fear streaked across his face. It was quickly covered up though. It was covered up, however. "Interesting proposition." He said, closing his eyes, his smile sprouting out of him again. "However, I am prepared for that. After all." He said the silence covering the room. Then he glared at me, a glare of such intense hatred that I had to take a step back. "You possess a creature so terrible inside of you! It was you! You…you killed my family! I hate you! I hate you! My family was crushed, by a giant nine-tailed fox, the same one you possess inside of you! I hate you!!" He roared at me, and I could feel the hatred rolling off of him.

How old was this boy? He looked to be about twelve or thirteen; however, he says his family was killed by Prier? He must be older. Older than me in fact. 'Prier? Do you know this boy? It had to have been a kill before you were sealed inside of me.'

'Kit, I have no idea who he is. However one thing is perfectly clear.' She thought to me, sounding a little unhappy, or displeased, I couldn't tell which it was. I waited a little bit. I was about to say something when she burst out 'I can't believe I am getting sloppy! Damn it, how could someone survive my rampages?! I search every nook and cranny, I sniff the area, I even sense for life! How could this child of escaped my fury?!' She started to howl into my head.

I was a little bit…disturbed. Here, I was asking about who she had killed before she was sealed inside of me, and now she was raving about how se couldn't have missed someone. People aren't as easy to kill as she makes it out to be. Most people want to survive to live their life. And if one doesn't want to…he should just kill himself and stop clogging up this planet with his filthy stench. 'Prier, who did you kill before you were sealed inside of me?' I asked her again. I really have to see what the time difference between my head and real life is. It is a royal pain to be unable to judge what is going on around me.

'What kit? Oh. Well…I don't know exactly. I judge my time increments in about one hundred years, so I killed approximately…2,548 villages, houses, families, and individuals. Give or take three hundred.' She thought to me.

You were a great help. "Look kid, why are you holding me responsible for something the creature sealed inside of me did? How is it my fault?" I asked him, shaking my head in disappointment at him. "If you blame me for something that I didn't do, then you are just looking for someone to take your anger out on."

"SHUT UP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, before pointing the crossbows at me again. What a fool! He never reloaded them! I drove forward, preparing to rip his face off, my blood pounding in excitement. Suddenly, I saw two more bolts, no three….four! Four crossbow bolts heading straight for me!

I jumped out of the way, as the four bolts collided with the ground, and then they exploded, sending a flurry of rocks at me! I smashed them out of the way, via my tail. When did he switch to explosive ammunition? When did he reload that crossbow? I looked at him, and noticed two more bolts heading straight for me. I rolled myself in the air, making the bolts pass between the air created between my arms. The two bolts hit the wall, and I saw some sort of liquid burst from them, splaying the wall, and then it started to eat through the wall! Acid tipped bolts? This guy was confusing me. I quickly looked at the crossbows, and noticed that the strips with crossbow bolt sin them quickly slipped in, and reloaded the crossbow for the kid! Self-loading crossbows. However, I was unable to tell the kind of ammunition was being loaded, however, they have to be loaded in a certain order, or he placed them in a certain order. This was going to be a lot tougher than I thought.

He pointed the crossbows at me again. This kid just doesn't give up, does he?! I ran at him, unfortunately, the terrain kept me from going at a good speed though. I ran at him, I needed to get close…or did I? I quit running and jumped into the air, a prime target for those bolts, however, I needed a clear shot as well. I gathered the red energy into my hands, forming a fox head with it. The crossbows were already pointed at me, and I saw a couple bolts loosed. I threw my fox head at them, and let it take control. It swerved, and smashed the two bolts aside, making it look as though it bit into them. Both bolts exploded, but it wasn't enough force to disrupt the energy in that fox head. It then turned to Fargus, and rushed at him. However, he didn't appear concerned in the least. He pointed one of the crossbows at my fox head, and fired a single bolt. Not skipping a beat, when the bolt reached it, the fox head grabbed it with its teeth, and I expected another explosion. Nothing of the sort happened.

The bolt opened, and I saw my fox head stop, and then it seemed to get smaller…as though…It was being sucked into something! I saw it form then, a black mass of nothingness, ant it was easting the energy I launched at it! it was blacker than an abyss, and then I felt it start to pull at me! My tail whipped out, and grabbed onto one of the giant rocks, and threw myself against the ground, holding onto it with all the claws I could muster. I don't know how long I was there; my entire body plunged into the dirt, as though I was trying to become a worm.

It stopped though, and I was able to get up. Needless to say, I was dirty from throwing myself into the ground. "So, did you enjoy that little display?" I heard Fargus ask me, a little chipper because of it.

"What…the Hell…was that?" I asked, panting a little. Fear had gotten a good hold of me while that happened.

"Well, in scientific terms, it is a space that is so dense that not even light can escape its gravitational field. Anyone or anything caught in it would be crushed into oblivion. If you want a term you can understand, it is called a 'Black Hole.' Not exactly something you want to be caught by." He told me, grinning like a cat the entire time.

How is he able to channel the power of a black hole? I know he couldn't have forced the power into a crossbow bolt, that would mean the crossbow bolt is made of a stronger material than the gravitational field of a black hole, I don't even know if such a material exists. However, how is he able to take that immense of a power and us it for himself? Whatever the cause, I think I am done thinking of him as a weakling. However, I still need a way to beat him. He has so many different types of ammo, I don't even know if I have seen all of them. However, I sincerely hope that his strongest attack was that black hole; if he had something stronger…I shudder to think of what it would be like.

I had to kill him quickly; I couldn't waste my time dealing with one of the guardians. I had to blow through him, and get to the next one. He pointed the crossbow bolts at me again. All I can say is that I damn whoever came up with the idea of crossbows and ranged attacks; it is becoming a real nuisance to me. Two more bolts were loosed, and I threw myself at them this time. I slid under them, as I heard them hit the ground, and the sound of a sizzling liquid. More acid rounds. I jumped onto my feet, as he threw his two crossbow forward, and loosed a lot more rounds at me. I estimated about twelve crossbow bolts. Just how many did he plan to send at me?! I smashed my fist into the ground, and a wall of earth erupted in front of me, blocking off the bolts, however, they were explosive rounds. The wall disintegrated quickly, and then two blots flew through at me.

I jumped high into the air, and evaded the two crossbow bolts, as they exploded when they hit the ground. I looked at Fargus, as he put down his two crossbows. What? What was he planning? Then he put his hands over his back, and whipped around, two of the biggest crossbows I have ever seen in my life. They looked to be as big as Ballista! And he was carrying two in his shoulders?! Then I saw them get loosed. The transformed, as soon as they exited the crossbows, and then they became what looked like giant strands of lightning! I was a sitting duck staying here in the air, but how was I supposed to get down?! I looked at Fargus for a split second; I couldn't look at him any longer. The two bolts, blasted me, and sent me flying across the room, and smashed me into the wall.

My clothes were charred black, and in all honesty, they looked to be in better condition than me. I still felt tiny crackles of lightning flash across my body, giving me pain for a split second. I looked at Fargus, and saw that he had his crossbows again, and that they were pointed at me. It is official in my book: people who used ranged weapons are pussies.

I was sick of this; I was hoping I wouldn't unleash too much power on the first guardian, but desperate times. Not to mention, I should be able to regenerate my chakra by the time I get to the second guardian. The energy flew around me, gathering around me, embracing me as a long lost lover. 'Ironic you use that metaphor, considering you have never had a lover.' Prier though to me, a little sarcastically.

'Hey hey! We don't need any comments from the peanut gallery, thank you very much!' I thought to her, a little disgruntled she picks a time when my life is in a lot of danger to talk to me.

I charged him, and he loosed a few more crossbow bolts at me, doesn't he ever come up with anything new? I moved out of the way, as they hit the ground and exploded behind me. More explosive rounds. I looked at Fargus again, expecting him to shoot a few more bolts at me. He just stood there, looking at me, a laughing glint in his eyes. Just what did he think was so amusing? Suddenly, I felt something pierce my legs in the back, a swell as my back! I lurched forward, and used my tail to grab the bolts embedded in my back, and tear them out. They were barbed tipped of course. I felt and heard the sickening sound of flesh being ripped from my body, and I saw some blood drip down my sides, before my wound healed.

Ok, he still had some new tricks up his sleeve. However, how did those bolts hit me? I thought they were explosive rounds. I looked around, and then I saw holed coming out of the ground around me. So, these bolts were discharged to go underground, and find me. How did he get them to hit me though? This was a royal pain. Well, I would just have to end this rather quickly.

I shot up, and bolted at him again, as he launched more crossbow bolts at me. I swerved around them, ducking, and jumping them. He didn't seem to slow down either, one bolt just came after another, not giving me any time to think, and I could only react to the situation. I flipped over another set of bolts, and continued to rush forward, at a speed that was definitely unsafe considering the terrain. It couldn't be helped though; I shouldn't allow him to keep us at a distance, as it would only end in me dying.

I jumped high into the air, deliberately making me a target. I wasn't going to be an easy target, mind you. Shadow clones. I was going to make about twenty clones, should be enough to get close to him. He looked surprised for a second, and then he pointed both crossbows at me and the rest of my clones. He started to fire, as we swerved and smashed some away with our tails. Some were unlucky enough to hit an explosive round, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then he smirked, and lifted only one crossbow, and pointed it at the clone far behind me to me. He was only pointing one crossbow? Why would he only point…one? Oh shit!

I saw the bolt leave the crossbow, and I had to react fast. I threw my red energy at him, and sunk it around him. He was surprised, and fired a crossbow bolt at me as well. I smashed it with my tail, only to have it explode in my face. I didn't let go of my energy though, as I used it to pull myself in towards him, trying to get away from the clone behind me. I heard the sound of a tail slapping the crossbow bolt, and felt the effect instantly. I felt some kind of force trying to pull me backwards, the gravitational pull was starting to get so strong, I felt the flesh on my arms get ripped off of me, and I saw drops of blood flying behind me as well. It ended suddenly, and I looked at my arms, as they dripped blood. I just want to know, why were my clothes intact? If it was strong enough to rip my skin off, shouldn't my clothes have been ripped off as well? Well, I wasn't going to complain, it means I didn't have to fight naked. I don't want to know what that is like.

'It isn't as bad as you make it out to be.' Prier though to me, purring as she thought of it.

'Wait, you have tried it before?' I thought to her, blushing a little as I thought of it. Just why would she try it?

'Well, I was bored one day, in my half demon form. So, I decided to give it a try. Although, I'll admit, it made the fight a little too easy. You see, the only challenge were women, the men, well…they kind of…stared at me instead of fight. Well, most of them, a few of them actually attacked me with all of their might.' Prier thought to me, it sounded like she was a little embarrassed about doing that.

'I wonder why they stared at you.' I thought to her sarcastically. 'Lets count the reasons they wouldn't stare at you…lets see…modesty, but you threw that out the window. Fear, but I think lust overrode that sensation. Honor, but people these days are as honorable as thieves. No, I take that back, some thieves do have honor. Well…so they had every reason to stare at you.'

'You act as though it was completely my fault!' She yelled at me, sounding a little angry.

'…It was your fault.' I thought to her, a little bit…stranded in my mind. How could she think otherwise?

I got back to reality, when I heard the unmistakable sound of a crossbow bolt leaving a crossbow, and I quickly moved out of the way, as it collided with the ground, and made a sizzling sound. More acid. Just how many bolts did he have in that cloth of his? It was stretching to two barrels on his back, so it might be a lot of bolts before he runs out of ammunition. This blows the big monkey.

However, we were a lot closer than we were before the match started, in fact, it wouldn't be hard for me to get within striking distance at this point. I rushed forward, and threw my tail at him, it was long enough to reach him. Then something unexpected happened, his crossbows sprouted two long blades out of the bottom, and he parried my tail! There was no end to the tricks he could throw at me, was there?! All I know was that is was seriously starting to piss me off. I smashed my tail into the ground, and then I used a lot of chakra to summon a giant thunderstorm. I threw my hand forward, and much to his surprise, a bunch of lightning streaked out of the ground all around us. A few bolts struck me, but they didn't affect me at all. Fargus, however, was a different story.

I saw the lightning strike him all over, as he was tossed around like a rag doll by this fury from the heavens. I ended it after about the…thirteenth lightning bolt. It should be enough to at least incapacitate him. I was panting however, that move took a lot of chakra from me. I needed to regenerate it. I sat down, my tail still stuck in the ground, as I recuperated my strength. This was only the first guardian. My life was not going to be easy. Then again, it never has been easy either. 'Congratulations on your first actual victory.' I heard a voice in my head say to me.

'Hinata, why are you contacting me while I am in the middle of an enemy fortress?' I asked her, a little pit angry about this invasion or privacy. I swear, was I allowed to even rest in peace? Possibly in death, but I think that is the only way I will rest peacefully.

'Well Prier kind of told me about how you fought this boy, and had a really hard time. Says you were struggling the entire time, barely clinging to life by the skin of your teeth.' Hinata thought to me, sounding rather worried.

Prier apparently likes to exaggerate. 'Hinata, I was not clinging to life by the 'skin of my teeth', I was doing just fine the entire fight. I swear. That woman exaggerates too much.' I grumbled a little.

'Right, you say being attacked by two black holes, acid, explosives, and barbed weaponry, you must have had the situation well in hand.' Prier thought to me, rather sarcastically.

'I said no talking from the peanut gallery!' I growled at her, her antics were annoying me to no end lately. 'You know I was better off than you make is sound like I was. Hanging on by the skin of me teeth, and all that crap.'

'Anyways kitten, how have you been?' Prier asked her, as though I never said anything to reprimand her.

'You two take this conversation to Hinata's mind, not mine. I don't care about her status report right now; in fact, I'll be rude enough to say I never cared. I'm busy fighting for my life right now!' I thought, and even to myself, I sounded like a jerk.

'Well, let me see.' Hinata thought, completely ignoring me. I hate how women that know me always walk over me like a fox-skin rug. 'I have been working on that training give to me by Naruto-kun. I have been working hard on getting signatures he has asked me too, however, am having some problems with that little task.' Well yeah, I kind of gave you an impossible task for a reason. 'Also, there is an army of sound ninja coming towards Konoha, so we are preparing defenses for when they arrive.' Yeah, that is all well and goo…Wait what!?

'What did you say?!' I yelled at her, standing up suddenly.

'I said 'an army of sound ninja are coming towards Konoha, so we are preparing defenses for when they arrive.' I think that is how I phrased it.' Hinata thought to me, trying to remember exactly what she said.

'Ok, if an army of sound ninja are coming toward the village, then would you be kind enough to explain to me what you are doing that you have the free time to talk to me? Shouldn't you be out doing something?' I asked her, sounding a little bit disturbed after hearing those facts.

'Well, I am currently taking a bath.' Hinata thought to me, as though it was obvious what she was doing.

'…Let me get this straight.' I said, preparing myself for my little rant. 'You are taking a bath, and talking to me…However, there is an army of sound ninja coming toward you. What is wrong with you?! First off, why are you thinking of me while you are taking a bath?!' I asked her, feeling some anger flowing through me.

'I always think of you when I am taking a bath.' She thought to me. You know…the sexual meaning behind that wasn't lost on me. I even blushed a little.

'Right. Why aren't you preparing to help defend the village from the sound ninja?' I asked her, trying to keep my head full of clean thoughts. I wasn't succeeding very well.

I heard her giggle a little, before she yelled at me 'Pervert!' I knew I wasn't holding in my thoughts well enough. Work on that later, memo to self.

'I don't know, that idea does have some merit behind it.' Prier thought, and I could feel my entire face heating up. These two were insufferable!

'Just answer the question!' I cried out, exasperated at both of them. Why is it that they choose me to pick on? Well, Prier I sort of understand, I was the only person, besides Hinata now, that she had access too. As for Hinata…she could annoy someone else once in a while.

'Well, the Hyuuga clan elders won't exactly let me join, always complaining how 'easy it would be for someone to kidnap me if you went to the front lines! Absolutely forbidden.' She said, mocking the elders.

'You are going to the front against their orders, aren't you?' I asked her; relieved that no dirty thought entered my head. That was annoying. Well, except for that last thought. I was answered with silence. Maybe I shouldn't have had that last thought. 'Um…are you two there?' I asked them at the same time. When I was still met with silence, I got really worried. 'None of you are dying right now, correct?' I asked them. I was still greeted with silence. However, Prier was able to talk/think to me…after a little bit at least.

'Kit…You will never know how long I have lived. Never…in all my years of being alive…have I thought of anything, I do mean ANYTHING, so…so…so….provocative! Maybe I have perverted you more than I know! I must say kit; I will have to try that one eventually!' She said to me, sounding thoroughly shocked. Ok, it is not a good sign when I think of something perverted enough to shock Prier.

'Hinata? You there?' I asked her, expecting something around the same reaction from her. Yeah, that wasn't the healthiest thing to think about, especially when to women are entertaining themselves in your mind. "Hinata? You drowning in your bath?' I asked her, hoping a more…mellow reaction than I was expecting.

I heard her talk, and her first word shocked me as well. 'Naruto!' She was shocked enough not to add a prefix. Yeah, this was a shocking thing to her. 'I had…no idea…that you…could…THINK of ANYTHING so…so…' She let her words trail off. However, Prier decided to fill in for her.

'Entertaining? Perverse? Exciting? Sexual? Horrible? Sensational? Am I getting close?' She asked, with a sweet voice. Her voice made me nervous though.

'You are hitting the mark on the head every time.' Hinata thought to her, still sounding a little shocked. 'I think I…am going…to have quite…some….interesting dreams tonight.'

'Know what you mean.' Prier said, sounding extremely happy for some reason. 'I knew all those years of seduction weren't wasted! Here I was thinking you were a hopeless cause! Kit, you have no idea how proud I am of you.'

During that entire conversation, I felt my face get hotter, and hotter. At the end, I wouldn't be surprise dif my face looked like a cross between a red crayon, a tomato, and a plum. 'ANYWAYS!' I thought, louder than I needed to. 'Hinata, you are going to ignore what they said? Or are you going to obey them?' I asked her, still trying to cool down. I was succeeding, rather slowly however.

'Well…' She said, and I know I felt her blush, no matter how she denies it, I felt her get a little hotter. 'I am planning on disobeying them. I don't exactly enjoy feeling like some prized possession that needs to be locked up.'

'Good. I don't think I would have respected you if you had decided to stay behind.' I told her, breathing a small sigh of relief. 'Anyways, if you need the support, use the link we have to take some of my demonic power, all right?' I asked her, sounding a little better than I did before.

She didn't answer me right away. It took a little bit, but she finally asked 'Um Naruto-kun?' Blast, knew I couldn't stay away form the suffix forever. 'Will…taking that power into me…' She paused a little, and I was a bit confused. Will it what? 'Will it give me perverted ideas like you?' She asked me.

I was a bit…shocked and embarrassed I suppose it would be. 'Nope kitten! That was his own idea right there; the power of a demon has nothing to do with it!' Prier thought, laughing while she thought it.

Hinata was silent for a bit, and then she replied 'Well, I don't think…that….being married to you will be boring.' She thought to me. 'I have to go now! See you later Naruto-kun!' and then I felt her presence slip form my mind.

'You know kit; she only left because you completely shocked her. You pervert.' Prier thought to me, laughing still.

'I don't want to hear that from you!' I said, blushing even more. 'It was all that time hanging around you that allowed me to think like that! You are the pervert, not me!'

'Kit, never once did I suggest you do that to Hinata! Wow…I wish you would try that with me at some point. Anyways, we have a small problem.' She thought to me.

'And just what' I thought to her, sounding really aggravated. 'Would that problem be? How could it get any worse than I what I exposed you and Hinata to?' I asked her, feeling like I wanted to cry. Well, there will be one awkward situation when I arrive back in Konoha. I just hope it isn't too awkward.

'Well, I don't think it is that serious. However, that Fargay guy or whatever his name is, isn't exactly dead, or knocked out. In fact, he is standing up, and pointing a crossbow at you.' Prier said, and I looked through my normal eyes. Yeah, it was exactly as she said.

"Die!' He yelled out, and I noticed something very different about him: He had red eyes. I jumped out of the way, as a bolt flew from the crossbow, and shattered a rock behind me.

"That's it!" I said, pointing at him. "That is how you are able to penetrate my shield! That is how you decide which type of bolt you are using! They are only barbed bolts, nothing special. However, you are a demon! Your aura is infused with the bolts, allowing them to pass through my shield! Also, your aura can change the bolt to whatever you want! Explosive, acidic, all of them! I bet you can make them seek a certain aura as well!" It would also explain why he appears so young, demons don't appear to be the age they really are, at least, not in human years.

"So, you figured it out." He said, smirking. "I knew you would come here. It was rather easy to figure out, with how much you have mused to yourself how you plan to kill Orochimaru. Word gets around in the human world, and a demon overheard it. All demons know what you have inside of you; it is no secret like in this world. Well, not so much a secret since you where that fact nowadays. However, I had to install myself into Orochimaru's elite, just so I could get a shot at you, well, more specifically, that damned fox inside of you!"

'You kill demons as well as human?' I asked her, wondering exactly who she fights for.

'Well kit, sometimes I like a challenge. The average demon is stronger than the average human after all. However, as much as I hate to admit it, it was a human that did me in.' She sighed, as though it was a wasted opportunity. 'Well, on the bright side, I have had quite the entertainment living in this place at least.'

'Gee, and you don't even have to pay for it. You know, you could learn some self control. Killing your demon brethren as well as humans? Isn't that going a bit far?' I asked her, keeping an eye on Fargay…I mean Fargus. Great, now Prier has me thinking of him in an insulting name. Well, at least I don't exactly like this guy.

'I could say the same about you humans. Starting wars for a little bit of land, and to expand your power? Killing thousands, to hundreds of thousands of humans over the span of a couple years? You can honestly say that that doesn't sound bad?' She asked me, false puzzlement in her voice.

'Alright, humans are stupid at some points, I admit. However, things like that happen all the time and we just have to deal with it. But, I concede that you do have a point.' I told her, regretting that I did concede to her.

"Will you quit ignoring me?!" Fargus said, and I noticed he had a bolt loaded in his crossbow. Damn it.

The bolt fired, and I threw myself onto the ground, as the bolt flew overhead, and exploded against something behind me. I put my hands on the ground, and used it to push me upright. I left my hand son the ground, panting slightly. Why was I worn out? Did me getting up here take that much energy out of me? If so, things were not looking too good for me. "You piss me off." Fargus said to me. "Housing that little bitch, and even contenting yourself with using her power! You have no shame do you? I make sure to pin your hide to a spot in my room, you bastard!" He cried, shooting three more bolts at me. What he failed to notice was that my hands were still in the ground.

I threw an earth shield up in front of his crossbows, and heard the explosions from the other side; I made sure to make this wall thick enough so that the explosions wouldn't tear it in half. However, it had the desired effect, the smoke from his explosions will have blinded him, and they will have hurt him as well. I charged forward, smashing into the wall, and bursting through it. I grabbed the crossbows as I broke through, and ignited them, sending their ashes to the ground the second they burst into flame. "You seem to have lost your weapons." I said to him, in a cocky voice. Maybe I was getting too cocky.

He never said a word, but two curved blades appeared in his hands, and I saw that he had one more crossbow bolt strapped to his belt. What he was going to do with that was beyond me. However, I had to worry about those two blades right now. Then I felt the blades begin to heat up, getting hotter and hotter. Then, I saw a lightning charge up the blades, engulfing them in a whitish light. "I'm not beaten so easily!" He cried, pulling the blades to his sides, leaving his center open, trying to lure me in.

"Well, looks like you have a couple more tricks. However, so do I." I said to him, holding out my hand. Flame burst from my hands, and formed into a great sword and I held it in front of me, a little to my side. The flames were licking up my blade, a blue sword, with yellow flickers at the tips of it. Every once in a while, you would see what looked like a flash of white at the bottom of the blade.

I bolted forward, and so did Fargus. I swung my blade down, and he intercepted it with both of his, and the blades pushed against each other, sending flickers of flame and sparks all over the field, all around us, into each other, both blades trying to gain dominance for the one who controls them. We pushed away, and backed off a little, and I grabbed a rock with my foot, lifted it slightly into the air, and then kicked it across at Fargus. I had put some of my chakra into it. He cut it in half with his blades, and then my chakra took hold, and detonated the rock, sending fragments into him, and forcing some blood to run down his shirt. A couple even got into his face, as he started breathing heavier in rage and humiliation.

He moved at me, one blade under his body as he leaned forward, and the other one above his body, as though they were a pair of giant pincers made to grab my head, and rend it asunder. I changed my great sword into two smaller blades, as I moved to intercept his attack. I shot one blade up and the other one down as I cut off both of his blades. I formed a small explosive fireball on the tip of my tail, and whipped it around like a mace, and I smashed it into his face, sending the explosion through him, and launching him backwards. I'll admit he has the advantage when we are fighting at a distance, however, I won't let him be my equal in close quarters.

I jumped back up, his face a bloody mess, as well as being burned in a few selective parts of it. I couldn't tell if his face was red from anger, or the scorch marks my fireball had left on him. "Just give up already." I said to him, making my weapons dissipate. "At close quarters, you don't exactly stand a chance against me. I have had far more experience, well, maybe not; however, I am much better at it than you. Trying to continue this charade will only end up in me taking your life. Now then, kindly step aside, and I will let you live." I said to him, slowly recharging my chakra.

He glared at me, with a hatred that surprised me. "What? So you pity me?!" He snarled angrily, rage starting to consume him. Actually, I don't exactly pity you. However, I would like to conserve my energy, so that it is easier to use later on. However, if you attack me again, I'm taking your life this time. "You…pity me? The person I want to slay the most…pity's me? Fuck…you. Fuck you!!" He howled out, sending enough lightning up his blades that I saw them streak to the ceiling, and cover the room. "I'll slay you where you stand!" He roared at me, coming forward, as fast as he could go. However, even at his best speed, he was still slower than me.

I charged forward, forming a spear of ice in my hands, going in for the kill. I threw it at him, and he jumped over it. Not the smartest, but he must have thought that it would have exploded if he slashed it. Too bad for him, it would have been smarter for him to slash it. The back of the spear opened up, as soon as it passed him. Then, ice shard blew out of it, and embedded themselves in his back, forcing him to stumble forward. The energy in his swords was disrupted, turning them into normal blades. I moved forward, wrapping my tail around his neck, and then slashing the blades from his hands. I lifted him into the air by his neck, and I could feel through my tail how ragged his breathing was. "Well, I did tell you to let me through and I would spare your life." I said to him, in a pitiful voice.

I took my claw, and slammed it into his chest, blood squirting out of him, and all over me. I felt around until I felt it, the beating of his heart. I grabbed his heart, and pulled it out of him. It was still beating my hands, trying to restore the blood I had to get rid of to pull it out. "Such a pity too. Well, goodbye." I said to him, before I lifted up his heart so that he could see it. Then, I clenched my hand, and crushed his heart, forcing it to explode before his very eyes. Pain flooded through him, and showed up in his eyes. Blood started to fall from his mouth, as well as from his chest. He had at best, a few seconds left in this world.

His right hand moved slightly, and I saw it touch the crossbow bolt, as though it could be used to save his life. Or take mine. Damn it! I twisted my body, and tried to whip him away, and in fact, I did manage to throw him a few meters, however, then I felt the gravitational pull. My tail whipped into the ground, and I tried to catch myself, however, I was lifted into the air before o could get a firm hold on the ground. The only thing keeping me from falling into that dense mass was my tail that anchored me to the ground.

I twisted around, and tried to pull myself in, to get a better hold on the ground so that I could survive. I heard cracking though, and I saw a boulder break loose, and of course, come flying at me. I formed a fox head in my hand, however, instead of attacking the boulder; it was sucked in behind me, into the black hole behind me. Damn it all! How was I supposed to take care of this?! As the boulder came flying at me, I slashed at it with my claws, and managed to cut all the way through it with my claws, however, I ended up ripping a few claws off, and I saw that my own blood was getting sucked in behind me. My wounds healed of course, and my claws grew back, however, that still hurt!

The pull was getting stronger, and I could feel my skin begin to get ripped off, and even more of my blood flew backwards! Damn it, I need something to cancel out this thing! Well, I was saving this because of how much energy it took, but it looks like I have no choice this time. I turned, so that I could look into the abyss. I couldn't see anything that fell in, the second it touched the black hole, it disappeared form sight, as though being eaten alive. Well, I only have one shot at this. Why does this sound so cliché when I play it in my head? One shot, one chance? Well, no point in dwelling on it.

I formed two balls of fire, both white searing hot, and cracking my skin where I held them. Lots of blood started to fly from me into the black hole, as the two balls of flame, one in each hand, started to grow hotter. In fact, the pain was searing up my arms, and I saw blood starting to be pulled form my face. It felt like someone was putting needles all over my body, and slowly pushing them in, trying to get me to scream in pain. I threw the ball of flame in my left hand at the black hole, a lob shot that sluggishly flew toward it. Then I twisted me body, and whipped the one in my right hand, and then the two collided, forming a massive ball of flame, so intense in heat that I could feel it way back here, and in fact, it was forcing my skin to split open even at the massive distance between us.

The ball flew forward, dropping tiny droplets of flame that when they hit the ground, melted the earth, and formed a tiny pit of lava. The ball collided with the black hole, and I saw sparks flying from it, as the ball entered the black hole! Then, the ball exploded an energy surge so massive, I felt myself pushed away from the black hole, and I slammed into the wall. The force from the blast shoved me so hard that my tail burst from the ground, taking a lot of ground with me in fact. I stood up, and the black hole was gone. It worked. I don't believe it; I managed to conjure up enough energy to cancel out a black hole! Well, that is one thing to celebrate. However, I'm willing to bet that the other guardians are tough as well.

I stood up, and looked over at the back of the room. There were a number of paths to take, and I would have to guess which one I should take. Well, I can rest up for a little bit before I head out, that last move took a lot of energy out of me. I sat down, panting heavily. I had healed already, my skin knitting itself together from the cracking the heat had forced upon me. I cooled down quickly, especially because I was forming a small chilly breeze so that I would feel a lot better. Then…something…disturbed me. It felt like something was out of place here. Was someone here? I couldn't feel them, but it felt like someone was watching me. Was something here? Something that was keeping an eye on me? Well, I'm leaving then. And I do mean now.

I stood up, and then…I was pulled backwards? It felt like something was grabbing me from behind, and slowly trying to slide me backwards. I looked behind me, and nearly dropped in shock. The black hole had reformed itself! I threw my tail around a rock, only to have the rock shatter as soon as my tail was slipped around it like a noose. I flew backwards, everything my tail grabbed, or I grabbed for that matter, shattered the second that I touched it! I couldn't hold on to anything, as I was dragged backwards. I was sucked into the black hole, and I could feel the pressure start to compress me, crushing my bones.

I did the only thing I could in a situation like this: I threw up my red shield, and felt great relief that the pressure was being held back because of it. I flew through the black hole, and I couldn't see anything. I couldn't even see the bright energy my shield was emitting, the darkness was too great. I forced even more energy into my shield, as I felt the gravity become even stronger. I didn't know how long I was in there, every little bit, pouring more energy into my shield as I felt the gravity become that much stronger. Then, I could see light, and I was thrown from the black hole, into a strange place.

I looked around, and this place appeared to be a desolate wasteland. Well, not exactly a desolate wasteland, but it was definitely not the fortress I had just been in. The ground was littered with bones. Bones of every shape in size, a few I recognized to be human. Others, had no idea what they were. Some were long and slender, other thick and big enough I could carve a house out of them. I didn't want to meet any of the creatures that used these bones.

Corpses also littered the field, some fresh, and I could see blood still pouring from them. Other so old, there was barely and skin or flesh on them of any type. Some corpses were green, with purple blood; I saw some that had red skin with blue blood, and other different combinations of skin and blood. This place unnerved me a bit. Also, I felt completely rejuvenated in this place, as though I didn't launch two spheres of burning liquid at a black hole, as though I had never fought that Fargus guy.

Also, there were rivers running all over the place. However, these rivers contained boiling lava in them, and I didn't want to try to get a drink from that. I didn't know what to make of this place. Also, it was hot. Extremely hot. However, it wasn't a searing, burning heat. No…this heat felt…soothing and energizing. As though it wanted to help me. In fact, I think it was the heat that gave me my energy back. Where exactly was I?

'Kit, you are in Hell.' Prier thought to me, a little gravely.

'Yeah, yeah, it is a nice place and all. Now then where exactly are we? Maybe I can ask someone where we are, and possibly get directions.' I thought to her, looking around for someone to ask. If there was any life form other than these dead ones.

'Kit, I was serious. You are, literally, in Hell. The valley of the Damned, whatever you want to call it. Home of demons. You know, HELL!' She thought to me, sounding a little angry that I didn't take her seriously.

'Are you serious? I'm really in Hell? I mean the place all supposed evil people go when they die?' I asked her, getting extremely worried.

'Yes kit, you are really in Hell.' She thought to me, rather gloomily.

If I was in Hell…does that mean that I am dead?

General Badaxe- Well, that does it for this chapter. Yeah, yeah, I can hear you people already. 'Asshole! Did you have to leave us at such a cliffhanger?! Damn you! Update now already!' Or something along those lines. Don't worry; I'll get around to it eventually. Of course, I have no idea when eventually is exactly going to be. Also, happy Fourth of July to everyone in the U.S. To people in different countries, happy holidays, for the next or recent holidays you have celebrated. Until I update next, have a good day.


	23. Chapter 23

General Badaxe- Well, I'm finally going to get to work on updating this story. However, I am going to say something now that will probably tick people off. I am not sorry for taking this long to update. Put down the keyboard, and read why. Reason number one, some jerk uploaded a virus that formatted my hard drive, so I was in a sour mood for a while. Second reason, I had ten pages of my story done when the hard drive was formatted, and I did not look forward to rewriting all of that. Next, I was hit by a car and hospitalized. It is rather hard for me to write, while I am lying down in a room, unable to move a lot of my muscles without sever pain or discomfort. Another reason would be the surgery I underwent to fix a small problem with the inside of my body. Final reason, my parents had decided to install a parent block on my computer, which ended up blocking fanfiction. So, when the site I post story's on is unavailable to me, it is a rather big problem. And in all honesty, unless a couple people PMed me about how they wanted me to keep writing, I would probably have given up, and seemed like a jerk. So, I ended up talking with my parents, and finally got them to lift the parental block, and I am able to post. Kudos to all of you. I give a special thanks to the people who PMed me, and now, Lets get on to reviews…for the second time. **Incalu,** I appreciate you telling me, but I knew that. I just find it stupid to yell the move period, even if it is to save energy, when you rely on stealth to kill your opponents. Or supposed to at least. **Corythewriter,** Your offer is creepy. Anyways, I'm pretty sure I won't need help writing a lemon. But, like I said before, I am waiting till the final chapter if I write one. That way, in case someone decides to play the 'holy warrior' on my fanfiction, I can complete it before my account gets banned. Of course…my other stories would get screwed then. **Ssjgokillo **part of the joke would be ruined if I said what he thought. After all, what is shocking/disturbing to some might be nothing to others, and so forth. So, I leave it to others to imagine what he thought, so that it suits them and not one general branch of people. **FinalSleeper,** Writers block is a problem every author faces. Frankly, It hits me hard as well sometimes. But, I find a way around it, listening to music, reading other stories, etc. etc. I find that these things help stimulate my brain, and allow me to figure out something to do. So, I can only offer you that advice. Well, I'm lying in a sense I suppose. Tell you what, let me give an example of what you can do. Take a simple idea, like a pit fall, and expand on it. What can you do to make it more interesting? Make it so that the spikes shoot up, and impale the victim to the ceiling. Simple idea, expanded slightly. **Cooltony101neo,** If you want a god-modded Kyuubi, write your own damn fanfiction. Anyways, when have I said that she was using all of her power? Also, Naruto does NOT have access to all of her power, just a portion of it, thank you. **Causiambetta,** I figured they talked too much, but they have a habit of doing that in the Naruto-Universe. So, I'll keep it to a smaller minimum, but I'm not promising much, sorry. **Master of cheese graters,** Yes I'm a jerk; I think I established that early on. Also, Thanks for the compliment, sometimes it is a little tedious and boring to write solely in first-person, but it is one of my favorite ways of merging the main guy with the reader, by making you two think as alike as you possibly can. Albeit, you have a wider scope than him. Also, if you love me, it had better be platonically. Well, now that that is done, on with the fic!

This place was not a place I wanted to be. Now then, I need to find out if I did die, or…I somehow managed to arrive in one of the darkest dimensions available still alive, and now I need to find a way out of this small mess. 'Prier, I don't suppose that you have some way for me to get out of Hell, do you?' I thought to her, flexing the claws at my side slightly. It was a bit…shocking to find myself in this place. Well, shocking to find myself in it before I died anyway.

'Well kit, There are a number of ways to get out. However, going back specifically to your own dimension, that will be a little tougher. Well, if you were stronger, you could just rip a hole in the fabric of existence, and find a way back to your own dimension. However, you aren't that strong yet, but don't fret, not many people are strong enough to do that. I am, but I can't transfer my own energy to you, so you are kind of stuck. I suppose if you talked to a stronger person than you, you will be able to go back, or you need to find a way to generate enough energy to go back to your own dimension. How you will do either of those, I have no idea.' She thought to me, and I felt her shrug her shoulders.

'Gee, thanks a lot.' I thought to her, slightly sarcastic. Well, I had to find something to do now…My only question was what was I supposed to do? I was in the middle of Hell for crying out loud! This was not a place where you asked for directions! At least, I didn't think it was.

I heard the sound of bone crunching behind me. I turned slowly, looking behind me…only to see one of the most grotesque things I have ever seen, and that was saying a lot. It had…what appeared to be a human hand. But, that was the only thing I could use to identify it as a human. It's legs, or what I thought were legs, were nothing more than stretched bones, and cracked veins, as it slowly pulsed, walking toward me, letting out a squirt of blood with every step it took, spilling the ground with that sick, curdling liquid. The legs were changing color as well, going from blood red, to stained and dried blood. The arms…well…tentacle-claws I should say, it reminded me of a grappling hook. The way they swung away from the creature, opening and closing with what seemed like great efficiency. The arms were a pale grey, as though the blood had been drained from them into the legs of the creature, and were being kept their by some impregnable force. The torso…was a writhing mass of organs…at least…I thought they were organs. They were an assortment of colors, and they seemed to move always, as though they themselves were alive and trying to escape their prison. Then I looked at its head. A socket less face peered at me, as though it could see me clear as day. The hair…well…whatever it was on top of its head seemed alive as well. It lifted itself, and floated about, as though finding some new sinister way to kill the people it saw. It had no mouth, but somehow, it growled at me, and then let out a menacing roar, I'll admit, shook me from head to toe. The roar would not have been so bad, if it didn't sound like the creature was dragging a wet piece of meat, and slapping it on the ground continuously for a roar.

'What the Hell is that creature?!' I yelled at Prier, moving into a defensive stance instinctively. I felt sweat forming on my eyebrow out of fear. This creature was scary to look at, and made my spine tingle, and my hands clench, trying to tell myself it would be ok.

'I believe you are looking for 'What in Hell is that?!' kit, you need to use correct terminology after all.' Prier thought to me, as though I was worried about proper terminology about now.

'Prier, I respect you, mainly because you can bust my ass all the way to…here and back to my place. But frankly, I don't really care about if I'm speaking improperly when…when I have this huge creature standing a good distance in front of me, and I'm unsure of what it wants.' I thought to her, feeling slight traces of energy working through my system as I thought to her, preparing myself for the worst situation I could think up.

'Oh…well kit that is rather easy. Think about the bones scattered around you real quick, and then tell me what you think this creatures wants to do to you. I'll tell you if I think you are close." She thought, her voice dripping sarcasm. I hate her so much sometimes.

I didn't get time to think of a proper retort, as the things claws shot out, extending at a range I didn't think possible. One smashed in front of me, I think it was trying to get me to jump, as the other claw soared slightly above my head. It let out a sound like a man being strangled to death. I couldn't tell if it was irritated or not, but I had a small hunch. Well then, it was my turn to be on the offensive.

I blasted from the spot, weaving in between the claws, as I saw them retreating back to their original hold. I was faster though, as I ran at the thing, stopped suddenly, my left foot extended ahead of me, as I pulled back my right hand, and I had it opened up, and then I thrust forward, so fast, That I saw a small sonic boom form, before my palm smashed into the creature, and I launched it off of its legs, and it flew backwards at a high speed, until it smashed into a rock with such force that it crumbled, and toppled on top of the thing.

'Well, that was easier than I expected.' I thought to myself, massaging my palm slightly, that had stung, smashing it into such a creature. It had felt as though the thing was made of only muscle. 'Well…I think that will be the end of my problems for a little bit at least.'

"Well, well, looks like someone has some skill around these parts after all." I heard a deep voice behind me say, as I whipped around, claws extended, and my tail formed as a small shield around me, as I let out a light growl.

A man stood there, at about three inches taller than me. He had blood red hair, something I wasn't expecting. It gave the image that he bathed in blood, something that I'll admit, unnerved me a little bit. His eyes were jade, glowing a light green color, as they peered into my own eyes. There was no warmth in them. His nose was slightly proportioned, as though someone had hit it with a shovel and never bothered to fix it. His clothes, or more accurately armor, was jet black, swallowing any light around them, as though light wasn't allowed to touch this man. The only exception was some lining along the armor that was a grey color. No intricate designs, just a small trim around the armor with straight lines. He had a sword at his belt, with a long handle, longer than what was useful for a normal blade. It didn't appear to be a special blade, except at the end of the hilt, there was a small ball floating in-between two pieces of the hilt, as though held by an invisible string.

Of course, being me, I gave my standard reaction when someone new greets me in a strange place. "Who the Hell are you?!" I asked him, venom dripping from my voice so badly, there were times I thought I tasted a little poison. It was my imagination of course, but I couldn't help but get that feeling/taste.

"Someone more important than you are, Dreck." He told me, and I didn't need a translation to know he had insulted me by calling me that. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked me, pulling the blade from its sheathe as I looked at him. His blade was completely silver, a little long, but rounded all around, but it was thin enough that it would still cut through anything.

"I am someone who doesn't answer to the likes of you and your conceited ways." I told him, feeling energy pour through me even harder than before. It felt a little more intense than usual, as though being in Hell amplified my own demonic powers. It might of, for all I knew. "As for what I am doing here, I'll let that little fact remain with me and me alone." I told him, smirking slightly.

I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden I saw energy flaring off of him, as I felt energy gather around him, before it all appeared above me, as I looked up. A cloud of ice was floating up there, as ice shards suddenly started to rain down upon me, as I rolled out of the way, and the shard stuck into the ground, freezing it. Two were allowed to play at this game.

I ran at him, ice gathering around my hands, as they formed into two small sphere of ice each, until I smashed them together, where they became an ice sword, matching his in appearance, and presumably, strength. I slashed at him, going for his left thigh, hoping to stop any mobility he had. Instead, he waved his hand in front of him, as though feeling the air in front of him, except that he also sent some fire forward, but I only stopped running, before I saw him drop it, and ran again, only to be caught by either the second part of the move, or a trap, as he smashed his sword into the ground. Lines formed all around him, and under me, until he lifted his palm, and then clenched it into a fist, as I felt rock shards bury themselves in my skin, coming from underneath me!

I flew high into the air, as I flipped, getting a good look at him, as I felt a massive amount of heat coming from above me. Looking up…I saw a giant drop of liquid fire, as it descended from the sky, attempting to bury me in that burning embrace. I didn't have much time to react, as I spun around, gathering as much ice energy as I could in Hell, it was a little easier because of those ice shards that man had created. Then I launched that ray of ice at the drop of burning fire.

The ray of ice shattered into the burning drop of flame…and did absolutely nothing to it. I realized this little fact, and cursed, as I hit the ground, and jumped a second before the drop hit the ground, and I was not prepared for the next thing to happen: As soon as the ball hit the ground, it exploded, sending waves of fire all over, smashing themselves into my chest, as I was launched backwards, as the heat beat around me, and then smashed me into the ground, making me exhale all the air I had accumulated, as fire burned inside of me, literally.

It lasted a good two seconds before clearing up, two seconds that felt like a blistering eternity to someone trapped inside of that nightmarish place. It cleared up, my clothes miraculously still in tact, but singed, and some of them were definitely burned, and in need of replacement. However…I was not the happiest person around, especially since I was basically demolished by this guy so far. So, guess that it was time for me to turn the tables, and return the favor to him.

I growled lightly, as I lunged forward at him, no weapon clenched in my hands, as he leveled his sword with my own person. "About time you developed your own bite." He told me with a small smirk adorning his face. I ignored him for the most part, not bothering trying to trade insults with him this time.

I got within striking distance of him, but of course, that meant that I was in range of his blade. I took a wide slash at him with my right claw, as he blocked it with his blade, putting both hands behind it, as I whipped my tail around viciously, slamming into his legs, as he lost his balance and toppled over. I didn't let my small advantage elude me, I lunged again, feeling power surge through my body, as I channeled the demonic energy that was now my own.

I flipped high into the air, and felt the energy beginning to pour out of me, and surround my fist. Then I looked down at him, as he jumped back up, and looked up at me. I gathered the energy into my right fist, and felt it surge through my body, as though it was being sucked to my fist, as though that was its home. Then I used a burst of energy to launch myself down at terminal velocity, as he brought up his sword to block it, as I slammed into him, and I felt all the energy in my fist explode upon the impact, and the energy burn through his defense and hit him, as he went flying through the air, and smashed into a rock. The rock, well, more accurately mountain, didn't fall on top of him much to my chagrin, but it did rumble a little, and a small indentation of him was kind enough to manifest itself after he fell off.

He got up, as though little damage had been done to him, despite blood starting to pour down his forehead. I was breathing a little heavily, and I didn't feel too good, but I would live. He had a very smarmy grin on his face, as he looked me over. "Not bad Dreck, not bad at all." He said, chuckling slightly, before glaring at me with piercing eyes. "However, you will need a lot more power in you if you are going to defeat me!" He told me, pulling his body into an upright position, and glaring at me, sword extended in a menacing manner.

I don't know what happened next, nor am I going to try and figure it out. The thing I do remember quite well would be the way he lunged at me, and I felt massive power flow to his blade, as he came bursting toward me. Then the rocks around him were exploding as he ran by them, and then he lifted his blade above his head as he came closer and closer to me, as I charged up my own energy to counter whatever he was attempting to do to me. Then…things just got strange on me. In the simplest terms I can think of, our little battle turned into an all out brawl. When I say 'brawl' I don't mean two of us either. I don't know how to describe this accurately, so I will do my best to explain it to everyone.

As he lunged at me, I started to bolt towards him, and then a third person intervened. Well, demon if you will, but you know what I mean. Something in front of me struck the rock, and made it blow up, and I jumped back, but so did the other man and both of us looked up. Falling towards us was another man, who was different than anyone I had ever seen. He had his hair short, but it was silver, a little like Kakashi-sensei. He was wearing a red jacket, which was flapping behind him, and he was pointing some kind of metallic object down at us, and he fired…or something, all I do know is that fire came out of the object, and then an object near me exploded. Then he landed on his feet, put the….weapon away, and pulled out a sword off of his back. It appeared like a normal broadsword, except that there was a skull on the hilt, and he was grinning a little. "Shame on both of you." He said with an easy-going voice, as he leaned to his side a little bit. "Starting a party without me? Shame on all of you." He said, looking at both of us, still grinning a little maniacally.

Then….it got stranger. Another person showed up, and this one was not someone you normally see. Whoever it was, he had a bit of a….strange taste to him. I don't mean actual taste by the way. He had blue hair, and really pale skin. He had on a jacket, looked a little more like a trench coat to me, and some black pants on. He had a scarf that trailed down his back, and he looked to be about seventeen years old. He put one hand in front of the other, a martial arts position. His eyes were brown almond. And they didn't appear to be too happy. "Who are all of you?" He asked, prepared to defend himself.

Then….the last person showed up, and I knew something strange was going on. He had flame red hair as well, except this one had a happy, albeit cocky, grin on his face. His eyes were black, something I wasn't used to seeing. He had one fist pumped up a little, as he surveyed us. He had on a white shirt, which was pressed tightly against his skin, and a really long red tie flowing down past his pants. His pants were a black color, and were also tightly against him. "Well, well, finally some people who look like a challenge." He said, grinning, as he punched one fist into another.

'Prier….do you know who any of these people are?' I asked her, looking them over, as they surveyed everyone here, including me. I had a feeling that things were going to get pretty hectic in the next few minutes. I felt a little more feral though; this place appeared to make me slightly more bloodthirsty. Whether it was because of the actual place, or the fact I was in Hell, I didn't have the answer to.

'Actually kit, I do know who these people are.' She thought to me, and I thought I heard her chuckle a little. 'Well kit, good luck, you will need it since you will be going up against these people. They aren't pushovers after all.' She thought to me, with what I thought was a mental shrug.

'Well….who are they?' I asked her, and as though it were some sort of ritual between them, they were slowly preparing their weapons and stretching a little. I did the same, staying wary for a surprise attack. It never came, but I couldn't help but remain cautious no matter what the situation was like.

'Well kit, they are some pretty good fighters from what I have heard.' She thought to me, as the preparations for the fight ended. They all stood there now, as though preparing themselves for the upcoming battle mentally. 'The one you were already fighting, his name is 'Asch the Bloody' and as you noticed, he isn't someone to be taken lightly. He is capable of moves that can wipe out entire villages. The one with blue hair, his name is Ash. He is a martial artist, who is known for being able to use moves that are capable of completely annihilating a single person, I wouldn't recommend going toe to toe with him. The man with silver hair, his name is Dante, and he is a well known demon hunter. He wields two weapons known as guns that launch metal projectiles faster than the speed of sound, and wields a mean sword. He will be all over the field, and don't be discouraged for not hitting him; he is very good at dodging. Finally, the last red-hair person's name is Adell, and he is another martial artist. His forte is combining fire with his fists, and using them to create massive amounts of destruction. Well kit, this is going to be interesting to see you fight these people.' She thought to me, and I think I heard her say something about getting some food, but I might have been imagining it.

I don't know what the signal was, but all of us attacked at the same time, and I do mean all of us. Now then, I'm going to try and explain this in as clear of a manner as I can, but I am only one man, so don't be surprised if a couple random things happen. After all, I was hit by a couple moves I could only feel and see, and didn't know who used them, so this will be slightly chaotic to read about.

I lunged forward; going straight for the man I had started this entire thing with, this 'Asch'. He had the same idea, as he lunged for me, and we were about to collide. Until we had some interference. I noticed it out of the corner of my eye, as Adell jumped into the air, and pointed his feet at me, and then came flying in our direction, his foot engulfed in flames! Something tells me that these guys don't follow the same rules of combat I do….and that their rules will make this an interesting encounter.

I flipped backwards, landing on my hands, as he slammed into the ground, a fury of flames erupting around him as the flames around his foot engulfed the area surrounding him. Then I heard a loud sound bursting through the area, as suddenly everyone went flying backwards, as though trying to dodge some unseen foe, as I looked over and saw Dante pointing those….guns? I think that was what they were called, and then he pointed one on my direction…Damn.

I slammed my palm into the ground, making a wall of mud shape up, and then harden, as I heard something strike it on the other side, and force it to explode, sending rock shrapnel flying backwards at me, as I formed a shield of demonic energy to absorb most of the impact. What had caused that explosion though? Those weapons were interesting, but I didn't think they could make a wall of mud and clay explode, especially when it was hardened! Just what were those guns capable of?

Then I looked at him…he wasn't holding his guns anymore. He had on…some type of new weapon, it looked like a long cylinder, and pretty heavy. But…he hefted it over his should with one hand, as though it was nothing more than a piece of wood, and then he whipped it onto his back, and pulled out his sword, and whipped around and swung it, as Asch came flying at him, giving him a nasty slash, but it was blocked with the blade, as those two held each other. One was scowling, and looked very angry, while the other just had on a pensive smirk on his face.

I wish I could have watched a fight instead of being one of the participants for once, but that was short lived. I jumped back, as a large rock was thrown at me, I managed to catch it out of the corner of my eye, and I turned to look at Ash, as he came running towards me. I remembered Prier's warning, but I wasn't someone who backed out of a fight that easily. I lunged at him, my teeth grinding together in a powerful force, as we collided, in a flurry of blows. We were smashing each other, and I was relatively surprised. He wasn't nearly as strong as I expected him to be! We were trading blows, and striking each other harshly, at some points, I'll admit, it felt a little more like being hit with a club instead of a fist, but I was used to that. I grabbed his right fist, and then twisted my body, attempting to throw him over my shoulder, and that would be when my life turned upside down. Literally.

I felt him reverse his own weight, and use his legs to grab me around the neck, which in itself was a surprise to me. Then he fell backwards, and I am assuming he landed on his hand, as he whipped his feet quickly into the air with a powerful force. Of course, he did let go of me, but not before he mustered as much force as he could, so I was launched high into the air, and I was flying. I turned myself in mid-air, and looked down, as he was charging some sort of purplish beam in his hand, and I braced myself, but there wasn't a need to do this.

Asch came from out of nowhere, and slammed his shoulder into Ash, who flipped in the air, landed on his feet, and glared back at Asch. I couldn't look on though, as Adell had jumped up at me, from my left, and I was prepared to fight him in the air, then…a massive amount of fite just exploded on my back, and launched me forward at Adell, who slammed his fist into my face, and then axe kicked me, launching me towards the ground, and crushing into it so hard that I felt my body leave its mark on the dirt. What had hit me in the back though?

I looked over in the direction where the explosion had come from, and saw Dante running towards Adell, holding a pair…no…a single nun chuck, but it had three of the nun chucks on the ring! What the heck was that thing? Well…don't answer that question, I just stated what that was. I wasn't staying back though, I was pretty ticked at what they had done to me, and now, they were going to pay. Of course, when I say that, I mean that in the most painful way I could possibly imagine…well…not the most painful, I don't have the tools to pull that off. But it was going to be painful, you mark my words!

I lunged at Adell and Dante, roaring my rage as I moved, and both of them looked at me, both of them looking rather excited by what I was doing! Whatever it was…my blood was pumping as well…even though…my animosity towards them was diminishing. Why was that? It was as if…they were just…doing this for fun. It was a strange feeling…but I didn't stop, I was tearing these two a new one. Dante was the first to run at me, and then he started to do a bunch of acrobatic and Para dimensional travel, or something like that. He was teleporting, that much was sure, and he was also rolling on occasion, as I was lunging at him, before we were right on top of each other.

Dante was slashing downward with his blade, and I met it with my tail, and the sound of metal hitting metal filled the air…when had he switched to his sword? I don't remember him doing that small feat, he was running at me with hat weird nun chuck…he must be really quick at switching his weapons, that is the only explanation I can come up with on my part. He jumped back, as I slashed at him with my left claw, and then rushed at him with my left shoulder, as he pulled out one of his guns, pointing them at me. I did the only thing I could think to do: I slammed into the ground, as he fired a round above my head, just to hear him cry out in pain, and I saw why.

Adell had taken advantage of him taking his eyes off of me, and was smashing his fist into his back, and then gave a powerful uppercut to his back, launching him into the air! I watched, as he flew higher and higher, until Adell streamed above him, and then slammed his foot into his gut, launching him down ward! However, I couldn't see anymore of this particular scene, as I heard someone running towards me, and they didn't sound too happy to meet me. Well…I suppose the encounter depended upon if they could hurt me or not.

I whipped around, slashing widely, as a blade came into view, and I blocked it with my claw, as sparks flew from the spot where our weapons connected. Well, his weapon, and my claw, but I consider that a very valuable (and lethal.) weapon in my arsenal. Then I wrapped my tail around his leg, and pulled it back, making him trip, only to see Ash bursting forward, presumable attempting to strike Asch, but instead, I was the new target. Then his fist launched me backwards, as I felt that iron connect with my face, as I was launched backwards, tail still gripping Asch as he was dragged along the ground by my body. Then I flipped my body in the air, and launched him, as Ash came running towards me.

I don't know what it was…but in that one moment, as we looked at each other, I can tell you, I have never had a much clearer message pass through my system, as I looked him in the eyes. We knew what we wanted to do, and we were going to have fun with it. I hunched down, putting my hands together, forming a small stepping ladder. Then he ran up to me, and stepped onto my hands, and then I launched him towards Asch, who he was yelling a battle cry towards, as he flew at him.

Although, on hindsight, I should have kept an eye on my back, as I felt it grabbed by two hands, both of which felt very different. Then I was wrenched back, and I was looking at Adell and Dante, both of them with one hand holding me, and both with a single fist pulled back. This was going to hurt me. Then both slammed them into my face, as I felt my nose break, and my jaw unhinge slightly, and I was launched backwards, as the gravel was sliding along my back, and digging into my flesh, as the back of my shirt was shredded.

I stood up, in time to see Asch slam into the ground, and Ash slam into it after him, and seeing Ash fly away, he was probably thrown. Then I grabbed the front of my shirt, and ripped the rest of it off, it was torn, and I would need a new one soon. I was prepared to demolish those two now, and nothing could distract me from this train of thought at this point. 'You know, I have to break an arm and leg to get you to take your shirt off, but you do it for a couple of men. Anything you want to tell me about yourself kit?' I heard Prier ask me. Well…I didn't think anything could distract me from that train of thought.

'Prier, is now really the time to be talking to me? When I am locked in a battle?' I asked her, slightly irritated by her timing. And, I was also ticked at her choice of words.

'Well kit I'm more curious about your sexuality now more than ever. After all…you seem to be just fine disrobing in front of other guys.' She thought to me, in a slightly serious and slightly amused voice.

'Prier, you know I'm straight! I hate it when you keep messing with me while I am in the middle of fight-' I felt something hard smash me in the face, as I flew backwards again, except this time, I flipped onto my hands, and then onto my feet. Alright, that conversation was over. I don't think I should be distracted again, so I'm probably going to ignore all conversation from Prier for a little bit.

I looked over, and saw that the group was still fighting amongst themselves, so determining who hit me was not going to be easy. So…I'll take care of all of them at once. I formed a massive ball of ice in my right hand, and then formed a ball of stone in my left. I put them together, hardening the ice, and making spikes on it that were razor tipped. Then I whipped it at them, as it spun rapidly, and was launching spikes at the group, and as that happened, I smashed my fist into the ground, and made a great amount of dust form, as I spent some more of my energy, and created a couple shadow clones to help confuse them. Ten clones…that should be enough.

The smoke cleared, and everyone was looking at me, but they were not surprised at all. Everyone was bleeding, or wounded, in some spot or the other. I was excited, things were getting fun, and in all honesty, everyone looked like they were having fun. Even Asch, who tried to seem like he was a stick in the mud. I had a feeling…they were not trying to kill each other. They were trying to have a good time, and I…I was having fun as well. A battle where I don't have to worry about if I would survive…I liked the sound of that. I gave a grin, which was returned by all of them. Time to have some fun.

I bolted forward, with all my clones, as they came at me and the clones, all of us grinning, except Asch, who just had a neutral expression on his face. Then we collided, and all Hell broke loose…although…considering we were in Hell, I find that slightly hard to do. But, you get what I mean, and I have to tell you, we were having fun just beating on each other.

I slammed my fist into Dante face, who just flipped in the air, and shoulder rushed me in the gut, and knocked the wind out of me, as he pulled out his sword, and then took a large slash at me, which I blocked with my tail, as the ground below started to glow, and not from something coming from the earth. I looked up, and saw a ball of liquid flame dropping towards us, and I flipped away, as did Dante, as a massive explosion engulfed the area we were previously fighting in. Then I turned around…Only to be looking in the face of Adell.

The punched me once, and then his fists burst into flame. Then he started punching me too fast to see, as I felt flames burning all around me, and then hi kicked me into the air, which was a powerful explosion, but it didn't send me flying for some odd reason. Then he flipped backwards, and I felt him charge even more energy. Then he came in, and kicked me in the air two more times, and then he turned around, smirking, as he held out on hand flat, with his palm down. Then, he wrenched his hand around, and clenched his fist, as a massive explosion engulfed my body, and emitted an intensely bright white light, as I felt the pain surround me.

I dropped, and managed to keep my balance, but barely. That hurt, far more than I would like to admit. I landed, and was ticked off, but that seemed to be happening a lot more to me lately, so I don't know why I keep saying it. Getting ticked off, I mean. Then Adell whipped around, as three clones were charging him. I smirked, he was a good fist fighter, but he was outnumbered at this point. And he would probably have a hard time against them. Well…you know what they say about books. And he was about to prove that to me, in one of the most destructive ways I could think of.

He pulled his fist back, and I felt an untold amount of power emanate from him. It seemed to me as though time slowed down. Then I saw him put his fist forward, and an all too familiar sight was shown in my eyes. I saw a black hole form in the middle of a small area where my clones were, and then he punched his fist forward, making all the energy collapse in on itself, and then burst outward in a massive explosion, another explosion of blinding light. Why were these becoming more common?

Needless to say, my clones didn't exist anymore, what with getting sucked into oblivion and then being disintegrated and all. Well…Things used to look easy. I turned around, and looked on, as Ash was fighting with Dante, both of them looking a little beaten up. Then again, I think all of us looked beaten up in our own way, after all…well, none of us really looked like a push-over, so I'm guessing all of us are going to look hurt by then end of this little encounter. If we weren't hurt already of course. But, I had to step it up a bit; I seemed to be the weakest one here. Well, no more time for holding back I suppose.

I felt the power before it surged from me, and my power itself was amplified by me being in this place. I suppose being part demon makes it so that I am slightly stronger. Anyways, back to me becoming someone who kicks ass. The power, put in as simple of a term as I can put it, was such a surge that I was unable to contain it at first. I suppose that isn't good enough for someone to understand exactly what happened, so I'll evaluate with words the best I can. On second thought, screw that, I'll just tell you what happened to me, and then you can judge about how powerful I am on your own scale.

The red energy erupted from my skin, so scarlet and thick you would mistake it from my blood bursting from my pores for no reason. And it was flowing straight up, defying gravity, making everything that wasn't bolted to the ground rise up. That would include small pebbles and rocks, some bones, actually a lot of bones, and things like that. Then the power became even more overwhelming, as I took every safety off, and then my power started to disintegrate all the items I pushed into the air, as I rose off the ground myself, so great was my power at that point. I was hovering in the air, rising more and more, as my power was full realizing itself, and then I brought it all into my body, and smashed into the ground, slamming it with my fist, and making the entire battlefield implode, and form a massive crater where we were, making the others lose their balance slightly. I stood up, and I was grinning maniacally. Play time was over now.

Although…I was foolish in my thoughts that I was the only one holding back. "So, we finally get to fight? I was sick of this sparring." Dante said, before an abyss engulfed him, from out of nowhere, and then went into his body, before exploding, as I saw him…at least, I think it was him, emerge from that darkness. He was glowing slightly red, as I saw a creature emerge from it. It looked…powerful, and formidable. It was holding that sword of his, except it looked far more at ease with it, as though it was just a longer arm. His legs seemed…thinner, but more powerful, as though they were some sort of propulsion, instead of a normal pair of legs.

"I wish I was slightly more impressive, but I too am stronger. Although, compared to those two, it really isn't anything impressive." Ash said to the rest of us, before putting one fist forward, spreading his legs slightly, and then a calm expression on his face. Then…a blue aura surrounded him, and seemed to flow into his body. The he opened his eyes, and was glaring hard, and I could feel the power radiating out of his body. "You'll go no further, for her sake, I will not fail!" He said, preparing to strike.

Who was he talking about? Well, I suppose it isn't any of my concern. Now then, the other two, did they have some sort of power they were hiding from the rest of us? They must have read my thoughts, because they answered that question. "Hey, I can't do anything like that." Adell said, shrugging his shoulders, before getting into a fighting stance again.

"Neither do I." Asch said, as though it was nothing important, that even though we were like this, he would be able to rend us apart. If it weren't for the fact that I knew how strong he was, I would have thought he was being cocky. Both of them. But, these were not wishy-washy fighters, so I couldn't expect them to be easier despite me growing in power by a lot. However…I was going to have so much fun now, it wasn't even funny. Ok, maybe it was, but I one of those twisted ways.

That demon from the abyss was the first to charge at me, and by that I mean Dante, and I was right, he was much faster and probably stronger as well. I formed a giant blade of Earth out of nowhere, and then blasted at him, the ground ripping up behind me as I ran forward, defying every law of gravity. I felt a massive amount of power all around me; I believe the others were clashing now. I couldn't tell though, I was a little busy on my end of things.

Dante and I met, the ground around us splitting and breaking apart as our weapons collided, sending so much energy out, it would be enough to devastate a small village! Then he whipped around, sending a powerful slash at my neck, as I leaned backwards far enough that it missed, and I flipped onto my hands, and threw a kick upward at him, but it didn't go so well when he just grabbed my foot, and then spun viciously, knocking me off balance, and then threw me high into the air!

Then I saw something coming my way, and it wasn't from Dante's direction. I looked over, and saw Adell flying at me, what happened to him I didn't know, but I wasn't going to miss this opportunity. I grabbed his tie,, and then punched him in the face downwards, but I didn't let him go too far before I yanked that tie up, and stopped him, I know I heard him choke a little, as he came back up, and then I axe kicked him and then he went plummeting. This time, I had let go of the tie, and I knew it was going to do some devastating damage, but I didn't have time to watch. I saw another projectile coming my way, but this one didn't look so…unarmed or whatever you want to consider it.

Dante was coming at me, fast and powerful, except this time, he didn't have his sword out. I saw two, and I will say that I was scared, rather large versions of those…metal-vomiting whatever they were. And then, they fired. I will say this, and I will say it once: I never have, nor will I ever be so terrified in my life, and the speeds, noise, and power those two weapons produced. All I know was that by the end, I was plummeting toward the ground, blood spilling from every conceivable part of my body, and this time, it wasn't the demonic energy inside of me.

Then I hit the ground, and the wind was completely knocked out of me, as I laid there gasping for breath, as my wounds healed rather quickly. My power increase…it felt so useless at this point. Why were they so much stronger than me?! It is starting to piss me off…I'm weaker than I thought. No…I won't be weak. I won't fail here, I still have too much I need to do. I pulled myself off the ground, as my entire body screamed in agony at the intense amount of pain coursing through me. I had healed, true, but I still felt the damage done to me.

I stood up, huffing heavily, as I stood upright, and watched the other four go at each other. I kept watching, and looked on as they did incredible things, even by my standards. I needed strength though…I wanted to do better, but the homeless man wants a home, but he doesn't seem to get that either. Wanting something isn't enough; I need to be able to achieve that power! But…I don't have enough time to attain that sort of thing…was there no way? 'Hey, Prier, is there anyway I can achieve more power?' I asked her, still breathing doggedly.

'Kit…If I may ask you, how many tails do I have?' She asked me, as though I was some sort of ignorant child. The way she said it…I felt a little retarded myself, so she was managing to insult me right now. Great for my ego, let me tell you.

'You have nine tails.' I thought to her, in a rather empty voice. I didn't have time to flare tempers at her, not with what is happening.

'Correct.' She thought to me, still in that tone of voice that told me I was an idiot. 'Now then, if you will, tell me how many tails you have.' She said, more of a command than actually asking me.

'I have one tail.' I thought to her, growing more irritated with her attitude. 'What does that have to do with anything? I'm only a half demon, not a full one like you.' I thought to her, really pissed at this point. She was infuriating me.

'That may be true, but you do have more tails. Not physical like the one you always have, but chakra tails. Two more to be exact. If you can manage to channel even one of them, which should provide you with enough power to get on the same level as these other fighters. As for how you will access that power…I am afraid I don't know the answer to that one. I can only sense it sleeping inside of you.' She thought to me, with a bit of a mental shrug emanating my way.

Well…it was something I suppose. However…I wish I had been brought back to reality in a calmer manner. You know, felling a sword slice across your abdomen in order to wake you up was not the most pleasant thing in the world. I stumbled backwards, clutching the large gash on my body, as I looked over to see Asch looking at me, a bloody sword in his hand. "Pay more attention, Dreck." He told me, a bit of a curse in his voice as he said 'Dreck,' whatever the heck that was.

I looked around, and the others were currently entangled together, as flames, energy, and weapons collided. The only other person there was looking at me. "You are a completely worthless reject." He told me, pulling his sword into a thrusting position, as it pointed at me. Then I saw a little energy appear on the tip, and I slammed my tail into the ground, and lifted myself, as a beam of pure light scarred the area behind where I had been, and I could only imagine what would happen if I had stayed there. Then Asch was in my face, and he slammed his hilt in my face, slamming me into the ground.

I stood up, a few drops of blood falling off of my face as I felt that stream down it a little, before sealing up quickly. My strongest trait was my rapid healing, but that didn't seem to matter, he could damage me about as fast as I could heal. I was also worn out, my energy was becoming depleted, and my chakra was draining from the massive amount of healing I was doing on top of fighting. I didn't know how long I could keep up this small struggle, but it didn't look too good.

'**You know, he has a point, you are rather weak.'** I heard an all-too familiar voice say to me from deep within the recesses of my mind. **'So, when are you going to throw in the towel?'** He asked me, more amused by my pain than anything else.

'Shut up.' I thought to him, not amused by what was happening. Something about getting your ass kicked didn't really seem like an appealing thing to happen to anyone.

'**Well, if I'm going to die soon as well, I feel I might as well enjoy the last few moments of my so called 'life,' despite being sealed inside of a good-for-nothing half demon who only attained power from the demon he is hosting.'** He thought to me, taunting me in the last few moments of his expected existence.

'Fuck off!' I thought to him, those barbs of truth stinging me greatly. I did obtain the power in me from Prier, albeit unwillingly, but still, little of the power is my own.

"Pay attention!" I heard Asch yell, before I looked up, and got a fist smashed into my face, slamming my body against the ground, and making me roll a small distance. "Its bad enough that you are so weak, but to have someone accept their death in such a manner?! I'm so insulted!" He said, clenching his fist in anger, as he lunged at me, and I prepared to stand my ground, before I saw circles of power radiate out of him, as he stood still looking as though he was preparing to stab the ground. "I'm going to rend you apart!" He said, before thrusting his sword into the ground, and I felt bolts of energy erupt from the ground, before lacing up my entire body, and launching me high into the air, blood pouring out of me like water down a river, before I smashed hard into the ground.

I didn't even have the energy to breathe at this point, with the pain slashing through me like some vicious buzzard trying to rip my innards out to feast upon them. I laid there…feeling death creeping upon me. My regenerative powers weren't even functioning anymore, so great was the damage to me and my system. I had my eyes open, barely able to close them; I didn't have any energy…none whatsoever. Hard to believe…I was going to die in Hell, and for what would happen to me after this…who knows.

"Naruto…I must say, seeing you like this is a bit disheartening. Did I think too highly of you?" I heard someone ask me. It was definitely a mans voice…it was sort of familiar. Where had I heard that voice before? If I heard it, it was a long time ago. Why can't I place my finger on it? "Exactly, with the kind of shape you are in, how did you expect to take my place?" He asked, before realization dawned on me, and I looked to my side, a sudden surge of energy pouring through my body.

"O-Old-Man Hokage…" I said, trailing off a bit, as I saw him, standing near me, smoking his pipe. "W-What are you doing here?" I asked him, completely dumbfounded by what was happening.

He chuckled a little bit, before pointing part of his pipe at me, and saying "I believe the more appropriate question would be: What are you doing here Naruto?" He said, before putting the pipe back into his mouth. "After all, we are in the land of the dead, and frankly, I'm dead. You aren't however, so as to why you are in this world, I have no clue." He said, before I heard Asch yell out.

"Hey old man, get away from here before I slice you a new ass crack!" He said, pointing his sword at him.

Old-Man Hokage let out a small sigh, before taking the pipe from his lips. "Geez, young people these days. They have no respect for their elders." He said, slightly annoyed. Then he looked a little hard at Asch, before saying "Come at me then."

Asch didn't need a second invitation, I could tell from the fact that he lunged over my body, and was running towards the Hokage. I wanted to cry out to the Old-Man, but it didn't do me any good, I couldn't muster the energy to even speak anymore. I watched on…as what I thought would be Asch tearing the Old-Man a new one. Then again…I saw something I didn't expect.

Old-man, put his pipe away, and then smashed his foot into Asch's face, sending him sprawling across the ground. If it weren't for the fact I couldn't speak, I know I would have been unable to speak at that point. "Young people need to learn a little more respect." He muttered, looking at me. "Anyways Naruto, was my faith misplaced?" He asked, lowering his hat a little, as though shielding his eyes fro me for shame. In all honesty, that made me feel worse than anything anyone had done to me.

I mustered as much energy as I could and spoke to him, in a voice that sounded like gravel was coming out of it; it was not a pleasant sound at all. "Old-Man Hokage," I wheezed out, it was hurting my throat to speak. "I don't have anymore power left, all of it is spent. I never thought I could run out, I always assumed I would pass out before then……but I'm out. I don't feel any at all."

He chuckled slightly. "Naruto, I know you know this, but a demon never runs out of power. They have an unlimited chakra reserve. That is one of the reasons they are so formidable. You have the same. You just haven't tapped into the reserve yet." He said, shaking his head slightly, rather amused by my antics.

"Old-Man…How can I have such a reserve when I don't feel any power in my body?" I asked him, feeling my throat become so raw that I felt blood sliding down it, probably from my throat. However, that unlimited reserve, I had it in our world, but I seem to have lost it for some reason. I just wish I knew why.

"Naruto…I hate to tell you, but you don't have access to that power right now, because you are fighting the demonic blood inside of you." He said, even more amused than he was before. "Tell me, how can you access the power to something when you are fighting the thing that gives you that power? It is logically and theoretically impossible for anyone to do. As long as you fight the demon inside of you, you will be unable to access the power that said demon would grant you. If you want to grow stronger, accept the demon inside of you." He said, smiling at me, which made me feel slightly better.

"But…Old-Man Hokage, isn't it cheap for me to call upon something that grants me power that others can't do?" I asked him, looking at him a little strangely.

He just outright laughed at this. "Naruto, people who tell others that calling upon a power that doesn't seem their own are nothing but hypocrites. Ninjas have no problem using anything to their advantage, whether it is words, or abilities, like the Byakkugan. A Hyuuga would never go into battle without it, so ignore anyone who yells at you for using a power that isn't your own. After all, the Byakkugan wasn't originally the Hyuugas. As for who it belonged to, I'm not at liberty to tell you. Just know: If you have the power to use something, you should use it without shame. Well, I have to go. I only had a limited time to talk to you. See you later, Naruto. Make me proud." He said, before I saw something bright white envelop him, and he disappeared from my sight.

"Well, it is about time that old guy left. He was making my life rather harder than I expected him to. Guess it is time to get back to killing you." Asch said, walking toward me, slightly irritated. Probably because he had his ass handed to him by an old man. However his sword wasn't any less dull, and the others, I presumed, were still fighting. I couldn't hear them, but I wasn't exactly in the most stable position either.

I only had one problem though: He told me to embrace my demon heritage, but exactly…how did I do that? I had to figure it out quickly though, Asch was walking closer towards me…and my life expectancy seemed to hit a rock as it moved forward. Wait…I might as well do something more interesting than lie here.

I forced all my muscles in my body to tighten up, and loose suddenly, making me spasm in pain, as my world blacked out, and I fell into my own self-created Abyss. I woke up, and Prier was standing above me, looking down at me, sighing slightly. "Kit, isn't it bad enough you are going to get killed? Why the Hell would you come here? It isn't going to be any less painful you know." She told me, clutching her forehead, in what seemed to be shame towards me.

I shoved off of the ground I was laying on, standing up. I was looking at the wall ahead of me, Prier to my right. "As much as I considered trying that, that isn't the reason I am here Prier." I told her, turning my head towards her slightly, looking her over. She was rather reserved today, wearing a traditional blue kimono, except this one wasn't revealing at all, which surprised me slightly.

She raised an eyebrow at me, as she looked a little puzzled. "Oh really Naruto?" She asked me, and at that point, I know she had a rather low opinion of me. Using my name, I know she had to be displeased with me. She placed her right hand on her hip, and then cocked her head to one side as she looked at me. "Then exactly why did you force yourself to come down here, if not to avoid the pain you knew would inevitable be coming to greet you?" She asked me, in a voice that said she expected some sort of bull shit answer to spring from my lips.

"Simple." I told her, taking a step closer to her. "I'm embracing my demonic blood." I told her, shrugging my shoulders slightly. It felt like the only thing I could say, after all, there was nothing else I could do at this point, right?

"Ah, planning to do what the Hokage told you to do?" She asked, chuckling slightly. "So tell me kit, how do you plan to achieve that plan?" She asked me, chuckling. She was in a better mood, as noticed by her using my nickname. Well, her nickname for me. Also, the chuckling also told me she was in a much better mood than she was a little bit ago.

"Oh, I have a plan." I told her, grinning myself. It was kind of funny in reality, and I wanted to laugh so badly. But, I don't have time for such simple pleasures; I need to get back to the living world so that I can keep my body from being thoroughly damaged.

"Are you going to enlighten me about this so-called plan of yours?" She asked me, curiosity creeping into her voice, and I was laughing on the inside.

"Simple." I told her, before bursting forward, and wrapping one of my hands, around her waist, and the other one behind her head, bringing her lips to mine, shocking her for a second, before she responded on her, own, pressing hard against me, and pleasure flooded through me. I pressed my tongue through her lips, touching her own, and I heard her stifle a gasp, and she moaned into my mouth, and I couldn't blame her. I felt such an intense feeling…so fiery and sharp flooding through me, stabbing every nerve in my body.

She was the first to pull back, amazingly in my opinion. She was holding me now, as she looked deep into my eyes. She was panting heavily now, and it seemed like she hated something. "Well kit…" she said, stroking my back a little, pressing her head against my chest. "I suppose this is what you meant when you said you had a way to embrace your demon heritage. I didn't know you would take it so literally though." She said, laughing softly.

I lifted her chin, going to press my lips to her own, but she stopped me. "Circumstances suck." She said, looking at me…a deep and powerful look of desire in her eyes. "I want you to continue…I know how it would end at this point. But…if we keep doing this, your body will be completely rent apart. And all of us will die. So…You have to go back to your body now." She said, sounding a little sad. Then she closed her eyes, and then looked into mine very seriously, and full of lust. "Know this though: We ARE going to continue this later, whether you like it or not." She told me, almost growling as she said it.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the way she told me. "Don't worry," I told her, embracing her tightly against me. "We'll continue this at a later point. But, you are right." I told her, letting go of her. She did the same, albeit, rather reluctantly.

She looked at me one more time with longing, before sighing. "I suppose good things come to those who wait. So…I'll be patient this once." She said, a little wistfully. Then I saw her summon a rather large ball of red chakra to her right hand. "Well kit, until next time." She said, chuckling softly, before thrusting the ball of chakra into me, and my world went black…again.

I woke up…floating in the air, and I looked down. I was only a little ways above the ground…but I felt completely refreshed. I looked around, and saw Asch backing up, a giant slash going across his chest, as blood trickled down him. I looked at my right claw, and saw it had blood dripping off of it. Instinct must have taken over for me for a split-second while chakra was pouring through me. I looked behind me, and saw my tail, along with a second tail, made purely of red chakra. I looked over at Asch, and felt….stronger. Then…I brought all of the power I had to the surface.

A great wind burst from me, launching all the bones, rocks, debris, anything that wasn't attached to the ground rocketing away from me, their own deadly projectiles. I felt my teeth clenching together…the power was so strong that it was making me hurt, and I couldn't help it as I threw my head back and roared out, a roar that wasn't my own. It was the roar of a being of power, bursting forth and ready to sate some sick and twisted carnal desire for blood. Then I gained control of my body, as the energy was pulling at me, destroying anything that wasn't already lying down. I had…a deep strength coursing through me. It wasn't alien to me either…as if I knew all along that this power was inside of me.

I closed my eyes for a second, as I got used to the power moving through me, as I felt it lengthen my claws, and felt my tail thicken slightly, as though it was becoming stronger. My ears were twitching madly, and I think I felt them grow a little more, as everything around me turned cataclysmic. My energy was engulfing everything, surrounding every object, making it a part of me. I…barely felt human now, as my whiskers thickened. I looked at my hands again, and saw some fur beginning to sprout from the backs of my palm, as my own spiky hair lengthened a little bit, and my nose became a little sharper. My eyes were more focused…as though something was directing them. I was glaring hard at Asch…and he wasn't nearly as intimidating. I flexed my claws, they felt more like claws than hands now than they used to, as though…I was becoming more demonic. That's it. My demon side had grown in strength.

I was now more demon than human.

General Badaxe- Well, that ends that chapter. Here come the flames and all that. I'll fire-proof my computer after I post this chapter. Now…I have a late reviewer I need to take care of. **Jmoss1806,** I'll be blunt, I hate your review. It is a review like that one that makes me seriously quit being a writer. I know romance is part of this story, however, romance doesn't necessarily mean sex. Also, learn to spell check your reviews, I know I misspell, but I also have over 10k words. So…you could be a little better with your grammar, if you would. Also, I could care less if you are pissed off, plenty of other authors have a lemon in the first 2 or 3 chapters of their stories, so if you want one so bad, go look them up. Also, I'm not stupid; I know that Naruto with Kyuubi is a rare pairing out there. Now then, I'm pretty sure I asked this in a chapter earlier, but if I didn't, I'll say it again: don't tell me what to do. I like to think that I have a higher brain function, and that I'm not thinking of sex every second of my life. So, I want my stories to reflect a part of that. In essence…QUIT ASKING ME TO MAKE A SEX SCENE, LEMON, OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU PEOPLE WANT TO CALL IT! I'll do one when I bloody feel like it, if I feel like doing one at all! Biggest difference between me and a lot of authors: I have no problem losing a few fans to keep my own morals. Well, sorry to anybody I offended and didn't mean to. I had a little anger to vent right then. Well, I'll update later. Have fun everyone.


	24. Chapter 24

General Badaxe- It certainly has been a while. Needless to say, there is no excuse for me being absent as long as I have. I have had time to write and update, but as of late, I have a tendency to get sidetracked. Not a good habit of mine, but one I found to keep me from working on this, even though in all honesty, I find it to be a lot of fun. I'm not going to comment on the reviews , I have let them pile up that I could make a chapter alone at answering them. I'll give a small update on my life, give everyone a small idea as to why It has been a long time. I have no real excuse mind you. But currently I am serving in the U.S. Army. And honestly, as I'm writing this, I'm in Afghanistan right now, currently on a deployment. It's a little amazing to me that I am taking time to sit down and write this in all honesty. I have a lot of stuff I need to get done, and sometimes I feel as though I have more important things to do. But honestly, I got on Fanfiction one day recently, for the first time in I don't know how long. Been a year or two. And I read a review, which was quite recent. I guess I still have one or two people who are waiting for me patiently to update this. And honestly, for that reason, I am updating this. Knowing that there are still people who want this to finally have an end is helping me. I read a couple reviews I didn't like as well, but I'm ignoring them. Since it has been so long, I had to go back and read what I wrote, and even then, I can only hope that I don't make a mistake since my work is no longer fresh in my head. I'm sorry if I do, but obviously I'm doing my best. I'm hoping my skills didn't deteriorate either. I have a small idea what I wanted to do with this, and now, time for me to come back. To everyone who stuck around, who still wrote reviews despite this fiction seeming like it was dead, this chapter is for all of you. For giving me the motivation to come back, and finish my work

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

An explosion rocked around me, sending dust and debris everywhere around me, I felt rocks and bones hitting me, some sliding along my skin and slicing into my marrow, as I felt pain coursing through my body. I just couldn't help but stand there though. Even though this destruction was annihilating my body, I felt little more than a drop or two of blood actually escape me. I could feel my bones and skin knitting itself together at such an intense rate that I found no reason bother evading all of the obstacles punching themselves into my skin. I only looked over, A slightly amused grin on my face, at Asch as he looked very, very annoyed at me. I wasn't here to please him though, So I felt no guilt. Was I even supposed to suspect something like that?

"**Getting a little annoyed are we?**" I asked him, my voice a lot deeper and richer, power seeming to flow inside and out of it, as I looked at him. I could make out all the little details about him…to the point I could see the exact spot his hair was attached to his scalp. "**Well, I guess it is time to actually take this seriously.**" I said to him, shifting my weight slightly, leaning backwards as I used my tail pressing against the ground for balance.

Then I rolled forward slightly, and rocketed forward, the ground around me taking off as dirt and rocks seemed to flood the sky, some sort of invasion force sent from the planet to assail the skies. The only thing I truly noticed though was that Asch was very quickly getting closer and closer to me. I could only feel my grin spreading to infect the rest of my face. I couldn't help but feel the new power coursing through me, as though it was some sort of drug. And like every other drug in existence, it was addicting. And then I was on top of him, my right claw slashing upwards, as I snaked my tail around my body, attempting to grab him.

He tried to evade the claw, jumping away from me as I had expected. So of course my tail seemed to extend from around me to him, As his eyes seemed to widen slightly, as My tail wrapped itself around his left leg, as it viciously pulled him from the air back at me. I saw the look of anger and surprise tear through his face at such a pace, before I had my claws hand wrap itself around his face, as I then slammed him into the ground, he back of his skull colliding with the rough rocks. The impact was rough, as I saw a tiny crater form that I had made, before I lifted him again, punching him into the ground again. It all seemed so effortless to me though, he seemed like nothing more than a paper doll even with all that armor on.

Before I could slam him into the ground a third time, I felt his arm grab my tail, as he squeezed harshly. I couldn't help but open my eyes wide in surprise and let out a loud yelping sound, and I couldn't help but let go of him, as I heard his body drop onto the ground. I only say heard because I was too concerned with the pain that was pulsing from my tail. From what I could tell, becoming more demon meant that I was slightly more sensitive in my tail, and possibly my whiskers. I would probably find out later just how much more sensitive I was, But for now I couldn't focus on that, I had to worry more on what was going on and how I was going to take care of it. Shaking my head lightly, as though it would help with my pain, I looked over at where Asch should have been. And I'm going to place an emphasis on 'Should'.

An alarm seemed to ring through my body, as He seemed to have gone missing. I tried everything I could to locate him. I tried to listen for him, but in all honesty, I couldn't hear anything over the other three fighting, and every once in a while, I would hear a small splurting sound as Lava seemed to bubble over, and break. My nose wasn't any good here, not only did my own smells seem to overpower the new sharpness it had, but at the same time, the fire and brimstone were a lot stronger, and I couldn't pick up anything new. Finally I tried to use my eyes, but at the same time, they were not that useful. I saw where he had landed, but he had left no trace as to what happened. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and nothing seemed like it was interfering with my own senses. To say I was confused would have been an understatement.

I looked over to where the others were fighting, hoping that maybe he would be over there, but it was to no avail. I only saw the sparks and clashing of three people, and even though watching those three fight was impressive, it was still by no means my objective. Shaking my head lightly, I growled out a little. Having my prey elude me was frustrating to say the least. And I think part of it was my more powerful demonic instincts that made me feel like such a failure at the time. In the end, there was no helping it, as I let out a deep sigh. I still had three more people to hunt down, and kill after all. So it wasn't a complete waste of my ti-

I didn't have time to complete that thought though. When suddenly the ground erupted around me again. But this time, It was actually painful to the point I thought that maybe I would have a few scars. Something I used to think would be impossible, let alone with this new body of mine. Well, semi-new. I managed to look down, as I saw Asch rising out of the ground, a look of rage on his face. But I noted with a little satisfaction, that his face looked like it had a broken nose, and more than his share of cuts and bruises. Of course this satisfaction could only go so far. Especially when it seemed like he had complete control of the situation as it where.

I noticed that his sword was lunged into the ground, and that around it a violent purple energy was erupting around him…the same energy that was scarring at cutting me in this maelstrom of power. However, I found that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't disrupt it…something was keeping me from summoning my own energy to counter it. As though anything I tried was lost in some sort of endless void. Some endless, frozen void. The energy just flared around me, constricting me, I couldn't do anything as those burning violet waves seemed to burn and scar me, before I heard Asch let out an Ear shattering yell, before I felt the power around me subside enough that I could let out a small twitch.

Unfortunately for me, this was all I could let out before I felt another surge of energy begin to tear into me, such a deep and infuriated energy that I could feel my skin beginning to tear apart, as I watched my own scarlet blood begin to mix with this energy. It wasn't long though before the pain became so incredible that I clenched my own eyes shut, and began to pray to anyone or anything that would listen to end this torment. And just like that…I felt the energy subside, as though something had heard my prayer and answered it. And just like that, I found that I had dropped to the ground, I was laying there. I felt a groan work its way past my mouth, as it escaped into the air. And then I felt a surge of energy flood back into me, my wounds beginning to close up and I felt my body slowly, ever so slowly renew itself. In all honesty, it was probably happening at such a rapid pace, but it felt like an eternity before the pain had subsided.

After most of the pain I was gone, I didn't know the exact amount of time it had taken, must have been pretty fast because I was moving out of the way, as I saw a menacing steel blade going for me as I was moving. He had just missed his opportunity, and He was going to pay for it.

I was rolling, as my tail seemed to whip out from my body, ensnaring his leg. I didn't even look at his face, I was too enraged to take enjoyment in any look of surprise, rage, or anything like that that meant he knew he was at a disadvantage. I only wanted to kill him, and in as brutal of a fashion as I could. Maybe not even that. I just wanted this guy dead for the massive pain he had just inflicted on me. And I was definitely going to get it.

With that thought, I used my tail to fling him as high into the air as I could. And as soon as my tail let him go, he took off with such a high velocity, that I found that my own eyes had a hard time keeping up with him. But I could still do it, and that was all I needed. I gathered my own chakra at the bottom of my feet, gave a small hop, and then surged all that energy under me, as I took off, rocketing towards my crimson assailant, as I gathered more of that energy around me. I then saw it pouring from my body as I gathered it, as though blood itself was falling all around me as I took it in. I gritted my teeth, and prepared myself to kill Asch once and for all.

But it didn't seem like he was going to take it lying down. I had no problem with that. But his attack slightly confused me. Until I saw what it was…and then I feared that I may Fail. I saw white energy gathering around his blade…and it seemed to come from all around him. It wasn't his internal energy he was using. Some sort of ether? It was the only guess I had. But I saw it materializing around his blade…and what happened next I was not expecting at all. All the energy surged into his blade, as though it was trying to become one with it…or in another sense, complete it. Then the energy took form, as it seemed to flow from the tip of his sword, as it became a massive and extremely long blade. I didn't know exactly what to make of it, but it seemed the energy had become one with the sword. And because of it, It was that much more powerful of a weapon.

Holding the blade tightly, he glared at me, and let out one more defiant Yell. I realized a little afterwards that I was letting loose with my own defiant scream, As I was moving towards him, a course neither of us could reverse. I was gathering this bloody red energy all around me, while he was gathering this white and pure energy within his sword. In a strange way, it seemed like he was the good guy here. A white and pure energy, against my bloody and crimson one. But I didn't plan for it to be like a fairytale, I didn't plan to be the one vanquished by some sort of holy knight.

Then I saw his grip on his blade tighten slightly, before he slashed downwards at me, and I saw my world very quickly turning white. I had no choice but to gather my energy around me, As I thrust it forward like a shield around my body, before I felt my whole body begin to shake. The energy slamming against me was indeed very powerful, and I could feel the friction of our energies colliding as it began to make it extremely hot inside of my shield. I was protected from the energy, but I felt my clothes and everything else quickly growing damp as the heat started to quickly become unbearable inside of my small shield, But on the bright side, and no I don't mean the side with the blindingly white blade, My shield wasn't giving. In fact, it seemed to me as though the energy inside of the sword was slowly giving away.

And then it happened…the thing that decided this match. The white blade seemed to break…as the energies that made it up, seemed to dissipate and disappear back into the air. The look on Ache's face was priceless to me, as I surged forward, my energies still strong. I saw him trying to gather the energies in his blade again, but the way we were staring into each other's eyes, both of us knew that he wouldn't have the time to gather enough energy to make a blade of the same power. It was over.

I grabbed him with my claw and rammed my knee into his stomach, as I felt his armor break under me, as a hot liquid started to pour over my knee, the metal inside of his armor had bent inwards and impaled him, but I was not done with him. I wanted to make sure that this would be his last fight. That I would never have to worry about him again. So I moved my tail around his body, as I used it to grab his neck, before I took all the energy inside of my body and I slammed it into his face, as the energy spike seemed to erupt out of me, as blood from his face started to pour all over my body. I couldn't help but laugh at that, a sick and twisted laugh erupting from my throat. And then I took my right claw and slashed it down his body, cutting his armor away like it was nothing more than paper, as I felt his flesh under it giving away to my sharp claws. No one could live through this…not even me. And with that, my tail still gripping his neck, I decided to add the icing onto this cake. Spinning my whole body in one quick violent motion, I flung my tail down, and then let go of him, as I watched his body plummet to the ground at such a speed, that I witness a sonic boom, as the air tore itself open as he proceeded to break the speed of sound, before his body crunched itself into the ground, a sick thudding sound as one could hear all his bones and organs compressing in on themselves.

Then I was falling, a sick smirk on my face as I seemed to stop what I was doing, looking down at his broken and shattered body. I wasn't worried about falling from this height though, landing wouldn't do anything to me. And during this descent I could take a small break from the fighting to get my energy back. I didn't know what had come over me, but that odd rage was a strong sensation I hadn't felt in a long time. I don't think I had felt that kind of rage since I had first become infected…well, not infected. Since I was turned into a demon in the first place. Was that something that came with becoming more demonic? A fit of rage that we feel needs to be saturated on the spot? Well, whatever it was, it seemed as though it was gone now.

'You know kit, Seeing you bathed in blood as you are is a rather nice sight for me. Nice and sexy.' Prier thought to me, and I swore I could hear her purring as she said it. I wanted to smack her honestly, this was not the time for this.

'Prier, is sex the only thing on your mind?' I asked her, before I thought better of it. 'You know, on second thought, don't answer that. I have a feeling I already know the answer.'

She didn't listen to me of course, as she proceeded to say 'Kit, I've been deprived for years. It's one things for you humans to go for a while without it, eventually your bodies don't suffer from lack of it because you get used to it. Not the same for me. So as you may imagine, yes, sex is one of the main topics on my mind.'

I wasn't going to ask her what the other topics were, I felt I didn't need to know. And I didn't want to know either. I still had a couple people I needed to fight after all, and in my opinion, those took priority over anything else right now. That and I wanted to find the limits of my own power. It had easily increased, and to a degree, I wondered just what the power had changed inside of me. Scowling slightly, I looked over at where the other three were fighting. I only saw one of them though. The silver haired one…Dante? I think that was his name. And he was looking over at me with his arms folded, tapping his foot a little expectantly. Where were the other two?

As if answering that question, I felt my world shift around me, as a strong leg, I'm assuming a leg, Seemed to sweep under me, hook itself around my own leg, and pull violently. I caught myself on my hands, as I stared at the ground for the briefest second before I saw a foot under my face. And that foot was moving closer. Damn it.

I felt the impact as it seemed to shake my whole body, as I was lifted off of the ground and sent backwards. I tried to stabilize myself in the air, as I looked over at Ash's face, who seemed a little defiant of something, For a second, I thought I was good. But of course that only lasted a second. Right before someone's hand grabbed the back of my head and then I was kissing the ground, as my face was brutally smeared into the dirt. In retaliation, I suddenly whipped my tail in the direction the grip was coming from. What happened next was not pleasant at all.

My Tail was grabbed, and then I was jerked violently off of the ground and flipped around, as I saw myself going straight into the ground again. Needless to say, it was unpleasant to find myself being hammered into the ground for a second time in a such a short period. I kindly wrenched my tail away from the person, and rolled away, I wasn't going to be an idiot and try the same tactic again. It would only end in a rather nasty way, and it wasn't the good kind of nasty either. Wait…was there a good kind of nasty? I would have to think on that one later.

'Why yes Kit there is. You see, under the right things, when a woman bends over just right. You can of course take your-'

'SHUT UP!' I screamed at her. I didn't want to deal with her when she was like that…and of course given the circumstances I was in, It was just another thing I didn't need to worry about right now. Or ever for that matter.

As I stood up, I looked over at the two that had violently beaten the stuffing out of me. Of course it didn't take much to figure out who had done it, Adell and Ash. Both of them had assumed another combat stance…both of them facing towards me. Whether it was vengeance for what I had just done to the other combatant, or if both of them figured it would be easier to take me down together, I didn't know. But whatever the cause, it seemed to me like it was going to be a two on one match. I didn't complain that much though, I was used to these unfair fights. Though I wasn't sure I had ever done it with my opponents being this strong. Well, I guess there was a first time for everything.

Muttering one or two curses, I looked over at those two, who both seemed ready. Was it supposed to be my turn? I wouldn't mind of course, I did prefer to be on the offensive. Made it feel like I was the one winning the fight in my opinion. I could be wrong though, but I guess there was only one way to really find out. Standing up, I looked over at them…which of these two were stronger? I couldn't tell by glancing at them, so deciding which one to focus on one would be a rather large problem. Well, one way to find out. Of course, I got the feeling it wasn't going to be too pleasant on me. Then again, when was it ever pleasant on me?

Now I just had to find a way to fight them, not happy about it either. Letting out a small curse again, I decided to focus on Adell first. Fight Ash enough to keep him from being able to blindside me, But most of my firepower would be focused on Adell. Shaking my head gently, enough to shake the invert from it, and then I lowered my right claw to slightly below my waste, flexing it lightly, enough to shake any kinks from it. As for my right one, it was held at around my chest level, and it wasn't moving at all. Grinning lightly at those two, I shifted all my weight to the left, and then I saw them instinctively shift their defense to the side I was shifting. It was natural, usually most people attack from the side they have the most momentum. Then again, my name wasn't "most people" was it?

I summoned a clone of mine to appear on the side I had shifted my weight then, and then hit them, flying away from that spot to the right, travelling at a high rate as another clone appeared in front of me, and I landed on them, and then shoved away from them, altering my direction again, as I started to fly at an angle towards them. These two weren't exactly amateurs though, so they were quickly shifting stances and defenses to target with me. I just hoped my next move wouldn't be able to be predicted…and by the looks of things, they were preparing to take my attack head on. I let a small grin slip my features…and they were suddenly wary. About ten feet from them, Another clone of mine appeared, and then he slammed me up into the air, launching me higher and higher, before another one of my clones appeared above me, this one grinning a little. Apparently my clones were enjoying this. I flipped my body so that I was facing towards Ash and Adell, both of them staring up at me, changing their stance accordingly.

My clone hit me in the back and launched me towards them, as I saw the air around me shatter, as I broke the sound barrier as I plummeted towards them, the only thing keeping my body intact is the extremely resilient demonic presence I cast, And while this happened, both of them seemed to brace for my impact. Of course, this was the wrong answer.

From out of nowhere, One of my clones slammed into Ash, his back, and launched him flying across the ground, as two more of my clones followed the pursuit after him, those three would be able to keep him busy while I dealt with Adell. As for how long I had, I couldn't determine that. But it would be long enough to deal with this guy atleast. Roaring lightly, Red chakra started to pour from my body, and then quickly get sucked up into my right claw, as it started to form into a crimson fox's head. Roaring even louder, I launched my fox head at him, as it let out its own roar to match my own, before altering direction before it hit him, swerving around him before coming at him from the side, right before I slammed into him.

I connected my fist, but he had altered the path so that his fist met mine, as we collided, the shockwave from that connection lifting a few rocks off the ground, as I flipped off of that, the fox head rammed itself into his side, as I watched some blood start to pour down his body where it at connected, as a wound that looked like a fox's bite had torn through his clothing, and had punctured his skin to let the crimson liquid begin to flow freely.

I slammed my feet against the ground, the rocks around me lifting up into a tidal wave of dirt and debris, As I rocketed for Adell, who grunted lightly, and rushed at me with his own charge. His speed couldn't match my own though and as we collided, I could almost feel the difference in power we had. And by the sound of his grunt and gasp in surprise, he knew as well that no matter how long he fought, that I would be the victor. A knowing smile entered my face…and it felt a little like a dark and sinister one.

I slipped my tail between my legs as we collided, wrapping it around his left leg I gave a sharp tug to knock him off balance, as I started to fall. Of course, I wasn't letting it end there. Then I rammed my fist into his gut, as he slammed hard into the ground, before I jumped into the air and spun my body, using my tail to grab and wrench him away from the spot, using it to slam him into the ground again, before I twirled on my feet and used my tail to toss him and rocket him away from the spot, watching in satisfaction as his body slammed into a rock, as he let out a small gasp, the wounds on his side from the fox opening a little wider, as the white shirt of his was slowly turning crimson. It made me feel a little giddy in all honesty, as my joy and hope soared to new heights. I was enjoying this bloodshed..too much in a small part of my opinion. But I couldn't help it…it was so easy to feel superior to these people.

Adell looked over at me again, this time…he had a different look in his eyes. It looked like…he was waiting for something. Then I felt something strange…I felt a large power shifting and gathering behind me. Without pause, I turned my body around, and Saw Ash…hovering in the air? I didn't know the guy could hover. And then I saw energy gathered into his right hand, as his left hand seemed like it was holding something…a sword? But the sword seemed ethereal, as though it really wasn't there. It was slightly confusing to me really, But I honestly didn't have time to think about it, as I saw his hands crest above his head, and then slam down. In my direction.

I saw a massive wave of green energy then plummet from out of the false blade of his, and it didn't look pleasant at all, as he glared at me, hatred then scarring into my own features, and I know if looks could kill, that I wouldn't be alive right then and there. I rolled out of the way, as I felt the ground begin to quiver and give way to the massive green blade. I saw dirt and debris flying up out of the blade then, watching as the rocks and the like seemed to disintegrate into the abyss as that blade seemed to deal with the ground in its own special way.

Watching the blade evaporate, I looked at where I had been standing, and noted that the ground was slashed horribly, as though some giant had come by and decided that the ground had offended it in some way, shape, or form and decided to deal with it. There was smoke rising from it, and I noted that the edges were molten, and slowly slipping into the dark chasm, illuminating that darkness. And Even though I was close to it, And the lava was giving it a brightness, I couldn't see the bottom. I looked over at Ash, and I could feel the incredulous look on my face as I stared at him. I didn't know that he was capable of such power, or anyone for that matter. Well, Prier might be able to.

'Might? Kit, I would be able to destroy far more than that, in fact I wouldn't say that this whole plane you are on would survive if I wanted to annihilate it.' She thought to me, a little defensively I might add. Well, people had their pride I guess.

Growling lightly, I had to deal with Ash and quickly…but how? And then I heard shifting towards Adell…I never should have turned my back on him. Whipping around, I lowered my left claw preparing to intercept him…but there was only one problem I ran into. You see, Adell was moving at an extremely high rate of speed…going so fast in fact that he seemed to have split into three or five different Adell's. This of course made it hard to determine which one of them I had to defend against. Letting out a small yelp, I felt a fist hit my face, recoiling slightly, I bent backwards, only to have a foot, or something along those lines slam into my back, and prop my up, as I felt something hard hit the top of my head as I lowered my head so that my face was pointing downwards, as I saw for the briefest instant a foot slamming into my face, and it launched me into the air, where I saw Adell again, except this time his fist was hitting me in the stomach as I crushed harshly into the ground, before I felt him grab me and pull me off the ground and whip me across the plain.

I don't know how fast I was going, but my ears seemed to pop as I broke the sound barrier, and before I knew it my body slammed hard into some sort of rock formation, as I let out a loud growl, before I stood up. I shook my head to shake the feeling of being crushed into nothing…and I think I hit my head somewhere. As I looked around where I was…I was surrounded. By Ash. Then all of them lunged in, and I felt myself being hit all around my body, And it honestly felt like it was all at once, not one guy moving around hitting me. I staggered there, not expecting an attack like that, and then I saw all those phantom images coming again, as I felt them all hit me again all at once.

I didn't know what to make of it, all I knew was that it was hurting. But I could thankfully say that there was only one Ash then and there. So it wasn't my imagination, it was some sort of attack. Hurt a lot, but it wasn't a constant thing. That was the bright side I got from that. I wasn't going to give them time to regroup if I could help it, and then I launched myself at Ash, roaring menacingly as I did it. It had a small effect, as I saw him flinch a little as he watched my charge. Then I was in front of him, as I drove his hand down towards me, and of course, I disappeared in a puff of smoke as a rock appeared where I had been, but he saw it coming apparently. Because then he spun and kicked at where I was then, my substitution not working. Or would it?

His foot passed through me then, another rock appearing where I was, and this time, his face showed surprise. Then I was under him, as I drove my foot up into his jaw and watched him get launched skyward. He muttered something obscene, at least I think it was obscene, before he threw a rock at me…only to watch the expression on his face alter to one of shock as it passed through me again, another rock dropping where I had been. Then he looked at his side, and My burning red eyes were looking back at him, As I was spinning in the air, as I drove my foot into his gut, and out of instinct, he threw a fist at me.

This fist passed through my again, another rock appearing as I was behind him, driving my elbow into his back, as I threw a kick at me, behind him, only to feel the air as another rock appeared and began to drop. I don't think he was surprised anymore as I hit him a few more times. And then I appeared above him, driving my foot into his back as he began to plummet towards the ground, but I wasn't going to let it end there. I let a wheel of flame appear around me, as it slowly began to spin, quickly picking up speed in the spin, as I grabbed the ring and lifted it above my head. Then I threw that spinning inferno at Ash, attempting to incinerate him, and in my own opinion, end his pathetic little existence. Of course, things didn't work out that way.

Adell jumped in the way of the burning ring, and then grabbed it with his hands, and all I could do at that point was stare at him. He stared up at me, before I saw him take the ring, and place it in front of him, and there it just floated. I was extremely confused. First off, how did the guy take my own attack, as though it was his to begin with? Secondly, why was it just floating in front of the guy? Well whatever the reason was, it wasn't good. And then I watched in half amazement as a strange symbol appeared in the middle of the circle. It looked a little like a small flame mixed with the face of a dragon. It was actually a pretty interesting symbol to me, for a few seconds. And then the symbol began to glow. Now then, the circle and symbol were pointing at me, so of course it could not have been a good thing. And then the symbol in the middle was beginning to glow…damn.

A massive jet of flame suddenly broke away from the circle, and it began to expand as it came towards me. Well damn, how was I going to escape this one? Even as I racked my brain for the answer, it was quickly coming towards me. Was it just me, or was my life just getting worse? Then again, I imagine that anyone who had a massive jet of flame arcing towards them would say the same thing.

Gathering the energy inside of me, I used my chakra to begin channeling any moisture around me, forming it into a solid state, as it shaped up into a small stream of water. Glaring down at the fire, I formed the water around me into a wheel like I had the fire, And then I whipped it down into the flames, watching the two mix and become steam…but unfortunately for me, the fire had the advantage here. The water didn't last long as it evaporated, and then the flames were streaking towards me again, this time they didn't seem like they were going to miss their target.

Then the flames slammed into my body, completely engulfing me in that searing heat. I couldn't see or breathe, the flames around me sucking up all the oxygen, making it so my lungs began to heave and strain for the air that they so longed for. I felt the flames burning and breaking my skin, my nose filled with the smell of fire, and charred skin as the smells became so powerful I could taste my own flesh as it was being charred. I stuck out my tongue in an effort to rid myself of the taste, but this proved to be a mistake, as suddenly flames filled the inside of my mouth, as they started to bake and broil my insides. The agonizing pain that came with this was horrendous, I had forgotten just how much pain fire could cause.

The only grace I had was that I was falling, and the flames couldn't follow me. As I escaped that inferno, I felt crisp, clean and sweet air fill my lungs, My breathing heavy and ragged as I tried to take more air than I needed. I saw skin and blood falling off me, that dead and charred skin cracking and breaking, allowing my blood to flow freely from the fresh wounds my body was emitting. I slammed hard into the ground, the air I had just attained ripped from my body in a rather vicious jerk. I was gasping for air again, trying to fill my body with that much needed substance. I felt it flowing into me again, and once again it was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted.

I saw my blackened skin breaking itself off, and falling to the ground as it then rapidly evaporated into ash. I saw blood pouring from these for only a second, if that, before my skin closed itself off, and my skin began to regenerate. It didn't take long before the pain finally subsided, as my skin was healthy and fresh again. I pushed myself upright, shaking my head, getting the ashes and stuff off of my head. Then I thought of something, and quickly put my hand on my head. Alright, we are good…the fire didn't burn my hair off. That would have led to a rather frightening And deadly encounter between us. Well, more gruesome at least.

But still, the unbelievable pain he had put me through…I was going to annihilate him. I was going to quit holding back the energy that was slowly building up inside of me. Glaring at those two, both of which were looking at me, and rushing at me. They were weaving in and out of each other's path. It was strange…it was as if they knew where the other one was going to be, it didn't seem rehearsed, and it was not following any pattern. Those two just…knew each other well enough that they knew. To a degree, I had a grudging respect for those two. And maybe a little envy. What would it have been like if Sasuke and I had stayed together? Would we be able to do this?

Shaking those thought from my head, I gathered energy around me, and then slammed my claw into the ground, right before red chakra began to erupt around the area, the ground itself being ripped apart, as I tried to devastate those two before they could reach me. They just seemed to pick up speed though, and they suddenly changed tactics…their pattern becoming even more erratic than it had been. I didn't know what to make of it, and my energy couldn't keep up. Growling lightly, I surged more energy into the ground, as though that would help. The energy began erupting little more, the surges coming more quickly, but those two were evading them so easily. I ripped my claw out of the ground, as Ash was upon me. I didn't have time to react anymore.

Suddenly he lunged at me with a speed I didn't know he was capable of. I felt energy building up inside of him, a deep and unsated power surging to the surface. Then I felt the energy exploding all around me, as his fist connected. Then I was flying through the sky, a column of flame erupting around me, as Ash was flying around me as I was going up, hitting me with hit after hit, as the column of flame surged around me, robbing me of sight and air again. Then there was an odd sensation for me, and it felt like the flame I was in had let out a roar of anger, in fact I had heard it as well. I heard it as I felt Ash beating on me, my body being tossed around in that column of scorching heat. Then It ended and I was above it, and I looked down, seeing the face of a dragon stare up at me…had it let out the roar? And it seemed that the dragon was made of flame as well. Was that what Ash had used on my? Come to think of it, where was Ash?

Then I felt a presence above me, I didn't even have time to look up as I felt something slam into my back, and send me skyrocketing towards the ground. And down at the ground, I saw Adell looking up at me with a grin on his face. I didn't have time to react, I could only stare hopelessly as I drew a fist back. And then, the first strike of his connected with me. And I felt alienated…as though my whole body had been shifted to another plane of existence. And through it all, I saw him looking at me with that grin.

Then all of a sudden, his fists were engulfed in flames, and I felt them striking me…it felt a little like I was constantly being hit with that Hyuuga move, the hits were striking me so fast that I couldn't counter, the flames on my body slowly building and growing with each strike he placed on me. Then all of a sudden, he did a double back flip, kicking me twice into the air, before kicking me a third time and shoving himself away from me. Then I saw him charge forward at me again, striking me with his fists again and again, the flames surrounding my body seeming to be a constant inferno now, and then I saw him do a crescent moon kick and slam me higher into the air than ever. Then he looked up, and smirked. Began to walk away, as he snapped his fingers. I still couldn't move though, as I suddenly felt the flames around me implode onto myself, and then violently explode, as I felt that same dimensional shift again, as I slammed face first into the ground. Groaning lightly, I pushed myself onto my hands and knees…I couldn't do much else.

I was listening then…those two weren't done apparently. This was absolutely bull. Was I going to be stopped here? It just didn't seem possible. How could I, after coming this far, be stopped? By a couple of people who had no business with me of all things? Just some strangers who wanted to fight. Just some random, violent people. And I was going to get beaten? No, I couldn't let it end like this. No matter what the cost.

I took all the energy in my body, and began to gather it. 'Kit…what are you doing?' I heard Prier ask me. There was a satisfactory tone of surprise and fear in her voice.

'I'm taking these two down. Be glad. I got the inspiration for this from you. And from that bullshit you pulled on me to connect me to Hinata. I don't have the same time you do to bide your time, and make it overly powerful. But I'm not going to use it in exactly the same manner either. I have a different idea for it.' I thought to her, before finding it. I found that surge of energy…the one connecting me to Hinata. I latched onto it. And then I began to suck from it. That wasn't the only thing I found either. I found a small energy surge that I hadn't noticed before…this one was even redder than mine. I grabbed onto that one as well, and Heard Prier gasp. I must have latched onto her chakra source in my body. And then I found a chakra source that was as black as midnight without a moon. Oturan. I grabbed that energy source as well. Red, blue, Crimson, and Black…I gathered all these energies…I wasn't going to ask for them. They are in my body, and I was going to use them.

Then they erupted around me, the four colors surging skyward, I felt my energy and wounds clear up. My energy level was skyrocketing, and so was my power. But I could also feel a strain on my body…it couldn't hold these for long. I felt a constant pain as well…and it was slowly growing in strength. I wouldn't be able to do this for long, so I had better make it count.

Glaring at those two…I lunged.

I was on Ash in less than a millisecond, And He didn't even have time to blink to see me suddenly be in front of him. I slammed my palm into his stomach, releasing a burst of the four chakras gathered inside of me, and I could barely see him go flying from the massive impact it had on him. All I saw was that suddenly he was being crushed against the rock structure on the far side. Roaring in defiance, I gathered the four chakras again, and rammed them into the ground, as they began to tear along the surface, just completely evaporating the rock. It didn't even turn into lava, it just disappeared and was completely and utterly annihilated.

I saw Ash move out of the way just in time, as the whole rock structure seemed to evaporate. Then I was next to him, in one or two heartbeats. I saw the look of despair on his face, the sudden and utter fear of knowing you can't do anything and are powerless before the one before you. Then I drove my fist into his stomach, my claws grabbing his flesh, piercing it as I felt my claws latch onto a few bones. I saw an intense amount of pain flood him for a brief second, before I punched forward holding onto his body, and pulled back, and with a sick tearing sound, his bones came out of his body, as the rest of his body flew away from me. Now, I wasn't the kind to just keep his stuff. It was disgusting to me. So I threw the bones at him, and watched as they impaled him in his now soft and tender chest. I saw all three of them start to stick out…and one of them looked like they got him in the heart.

I looked over at Adell. He was just now turning around, as he looked in my direction, he saw Ash being impaled by some bones…I couldn't tell if he knew they were his. He looked at me…and I could tell by the look on his face that he knew he was next. I looked around me briefly, my four chakras were still erupting from my body, and I wondered what it looked like. Seeing someone with four different energies pouring out of him. The power so great that his body was actually expelling the power so it wouldn't have to hold it. My chakra pores were wide open, and streaming the four energies out of my body, and I knew they were trying to, but couldn't keep up with the amount of energy coming into my body. I was listening then…and I could hear Prier screaming…in pain. If she was in pain…what about the other two? Probably the same fate. I couldn't feel sorry for them though. Not for any of them. I have to finish this…I have to win.

Then I was lunging again, I stayed mute though. The only sound I could hear was the sound of a woman screaming, of being tortured. I let that be my battle-cry…a sign for me. Of what I have become. Of what I was willing to do. Of everything I no longer was. And just what I was becoming.

I was on Adell in less than a second, my heart had beat one or two times honestly. That made me think though…I was kind of surprised that I still had a working heart. Then I grabbed Adell by the arm, and tugged violently, pulling him towards me, as I drove my knee into his stomach. The impact was great enough that I hit his spine on the other side, and I felt it give away to my knee. I heard his back give away to the bone, and saw the spray of blood. Then I pulled my right claw back, and drove it into his chest, shattering those bones. I was doing it too fast for his body to register though, the only thing I could see was his eyes widening ever so slowly, and his mouth opening to scream. But I reached in and grabbed his heart, and tore it from his body, crushing it in my grip, before dropping it, and his body. He didn't even get to as much as let out a scream.

I let out a sigh then, the pain in my body growing a lot stronger, and then I let go of my energy. The four chakra's in my body suddenly dissipating, as I groaned lightly. I listened then…and heard a soft whimpering in my mind…I knew who's it was. Through it all, and even now, I still didn't feel guilty. I know I had hurt them, but it was needed. Well, one of them I absolutely did not give one fuck about, so I was actually happy about what I did to him. The other two..I wasn't happy. But by the same token, I wasn't sad either. In all honesty, I only felt relief. Relief that those two were dead. And relief that there was no longer pain coursing through my body.

I laid down then, staring up at the sky. I didn't have any energy left. I let out a sigh of relief then. And a smile spread across my features. Well, that was one ordeal down. Then I froze, my smile locked into place. Floating right above my face, was a blade. And it could have killed me at any time it wanted. "Checkmate." I heard him say. Dante. I had forgotten about him. "Well, someone got cocky. Guess it's a weakness we all suffer."

What could I say? He was right. "Well, this was fun." Dante said, before pulling the blade away, making me look over at him. He was just casually walking around me then, his sword on his shoulder. "I do need to thank you for the show though, it was fun to watch."

"You're…not going to kill me?" I asked him, my voice weak and frail. I had exhausted my options…I might be able to grab all that chakra again…

'For the love of God Kit, I beg of you, don't do it. Please don't. I don't know if I am ready for that again. In fact, I know I'm not…' I heard Prier think to me, amidst sobs of pain. It stopped me though…I wasn't heartless enough to do it..not when it has so obviously caused someone pain.

"Naw, not really." Dante said, which made me think for a second. He wasn't going to kill me? Even after all I had done?

"But…why? Didn't I kill your friends? Or comrades? Something along those lines?" I asked him, trying to keep in control. Hard to do when you were the one laying on the ground writhing in pain. Well, I wasn't writhing. But I wasn't really moving either.

"Look kid, they were not my friends or comrades. We just gather here to kill each other. Nothing special." He said, looking down. Then he let out a bark of a laugh, as he looked at me. "You look confused, so let me explain. This dimension, you can't truly die. While you did kill those three, and in a rather bloody manner for all three of them, they will resurrect and be good as new in a few hours. Then they'll get on with their life." He told me, amused. "Why else would we fight for no reason? When you don't have to fear death, it makes it a lot easier. Then again, with the way we are, even if we did die we may have fought." He said.

I couldn't really say much. So the ones I had just killed were going to come back to life? Well, that made very little sense to me. Then again, this whole dimension didn't make sense. So, maybe it was justified. "Then…how do I get back?" I asked him. I still had someone I needed to kill.

He looked down at me. Then let out a long sigh. "Well, you see, theory states there are multiple ways to get back. One was is to have a conflict of power so great, that the dimension itself is unable to handle it. As such, it tears into reality and it ends up altering itself, and in that small alteration, you can enter it and supposedly be transported to an alternate dimension that way.

"Another thought is that you could somehow gain the ability to teleport, though in order to teleport you have to find a way to freeze all your molecules in place, and the disassemble and reassemble them in the exact order they were, and during that somehow move the place of assembly to a different location, and to top it off, give your molecules the ability to start moving again." He said looking at me. I had no idea what he had just said.

"Is there…any easier way to do it?" I asked him. I was too embarrassed to have him explain it to me. Though I was happy to note that I was standing up then, my strength beginning to return to me.

"Well, you could just use the same device everyone who comes here uses to get back to their dimension when they get "Game over". And people think we just have unlimited lives." Dante said, shaking his head with a laugh. What was he talking about now? I'm slightly confused…but I didn't want to know.

"And just where is this device?" I asked him, quizzically.

"All you have to do is wish it into existence really. Just imagine a place you want to go, and the device will transport you there. Maybe it's not exactly a device, as it is a powerful energy that grants your wish. Well, not wish. But it helps you go back to where you wanted to go." He told me, shrugging his shoulders. It made me feel like the dumb one here honestly.

"I…see…" I said slowly. I was a disbeliever, I'll admit it. If that was the case, wouldn't I have been transported back? Well, whatever the cause…it was worth trying one more time I guess. After all, I didn't have much to lose at this point.

I thought about where I had just been. About the room Fargus had been in, about how the room had been scarred and deformed by our previous fight. About the fortress I was in, how I was driving on, and going through it. How I was trying to reach my objective. How I had someone I needed to reach. I needed to feel my claws rip into his skin. How I needed to feel his blood pouring down my body…to watch the pain and suffering in his eyes. I let hatred start to bleed into my thoughts, as though that would help.

Then the world slowly began to change and alter. I saw Dante…and then he began to shift and change then and there. I saw his features become blurry…and I think for the briefest second, I saw him smile. And then the world around me went black. I looked around…and it was darker than pitch. I couldn't even see my hands and legs. The only thing that stood out was a small light in the distance. Looking at it…my limbs felt heavy. As though weights and chains were attached to me, holding me back.

With a small grunt, I began to walk towards the light, walking ever so slowly. It wasn't that I wanted to go slow, just the feeling of my arms and legs were keeping me from going forward. Slowly the light was coming towards me…or was I going towards the light? Either way, it was coming closer and closer to me. I didn't know how or why, but it just seemed to make everything seem right. I could begin to see my arms and legs, and I was also able to keep pushing myself. And then the light engulfed…when it had come upon me, I was unable to tell. All I know was that suddenly I was standing back in that fortress. In the same room…except it was more distorted than I remember it being. Must have been the black hole Fargus had used on me as a last ditch effort to kill me. To a degree, he had succeeded. And to be honest, I didn't know completely what I meant by that. I had lost a lot in that alternate dimension.

But right now was not the time to dwell on it. As I looked before me…there were thirteen doors and paths. I would face at least one more guardian. I looked at each of the doors, not one of them stood out in any way, shape, or form. As such, I was relying on luck to get me farther here. I didn't know how lucky I was…but I was about to find out. Looking at all the doors, I went with the door that was four from the right. Or the ninth door. Whichever people wanted to view it as. I walked over, and opened it, and noticed a linear, dark path. I couldn't do much, but step inside, and begin to walk down it.

And there was a singular sound I heard as I walked down it. And that one sound was the only thing to accompany me down this dark, dark hallway.

The sound of two women crying.

General Badaxe- Well, After I re-read the part I was on, I'll admit, I wonder what on Earth I was thinking sending him to this alternate dimension. Felt a little like a filler to me…so I took it to explore his emotions a little more, and make him a darker person. Any complaints can kindly be listed in the "Stop reading this fiction" section. Unless you honestly have some good criticism to help me out here, I don't want to hear it. As for my next update, I'm not going to promise you guys a time. I'm in Afghanistan after all, and We don't have a constant internet source. Heck, It may be a while before I upload this chapter. (Yeah, I know. Seems strange to you people. Just listing this as a reminder for me, as I go on and attempt to write more.) I won't be able to read reviews for a while though, after all, Even after I upload this, there is no saying as to when I'll have internet again. But I do apologize. I re-read all my AN's, and honestly, I was a bit of a douchebag in my High School Days. I'm mostly over it, I won't blatantly blast someone anymore. And I won't do the whole 'Tough guy' act I seem to have had…or maybe attitude. Whatever it is, I'm kind of pissed at myself for having it in the first place. Anyways, until I am next able to update, should I not perish, I will update Later. I wish you all well, and that you all become what you want in life. Godspeed.


	25. Chapter 25

General Badaxe- Well, I recently uploaded a chapter of my story up, as for when this one will be put up, I don't know. I have nothing new to say really, except that they are currently working me "Balls to the Wall" style. For those who don't know what it means, it means they are slave driving me from sun-up to sun-down, and sometimes past even sun-down. So needless to say, it took a lot of time and energy for me to write this chapter. Oh, and real quick, for anyone reading this currently serving, or someone who is prior service: I don't want to hear it. Honestly, I'm sick of people trying to one-up me the second they find out I'm in the military. Whether it be on cyber space, in real life, it seems like everyone I meet has some sort of war story. I don't care. I'm here to publish a story, try to make it memorable, and ignore those people who try to insult my story and don't explain why or how it could be better. Honestly, I don't see those people writing a good story most of the time, if they write at all, so it irks me slightly when they breakdown my characters and their personalities, and plotlines. Look, if you want a flawless book go buy a New York Times Bestseller. (And even then, I think my writing is better than some of those books) But anyways, enjoy a look at an alternate dimension. Moving onto the story now. (I'll answer the reviews at the end of the story, specifically, when I'm about to upload this one and read them and edit the chapter to include them.)

I walked along, my feet seeming to echo along the corridor as they slapped against the ground. I had basically shut everyone and everything out of my mind, the only thing I was thinking of was pressing forward and ending this blasted mission, kill Orochimaru, and get on with my life. Though, to be a little honest, I didn't know exactly what I wanted to do with my life. But it had to be better than stalking some sort of dark fortress, looking for a bloody snake to kill. Heck, I would say that anything is better than this. I was definitely going to take a vacation after all this was said and done. As for where I would go…I have no clue in all honesty. Someplace quiet and peaceful. That sounds like the best option for me.

And then in the distance, I witnessed a light shining at me. As my footsteps brought me closer, it was slowly growing brighter and brighter. I was guessing this room led to the next guardian, and my next fight. Hopefully the last fight before Orochimaru was in my grasp. Then again, knowing my luck in life, I had twelve more of these stupid people to kill before I finally got to chop the head off of this magnificent serpent. One could only press forward and hope for the best in these kind of circumstances.

As I entered the white light, I felt the area around me shift. It was an odd sensation, as though someone had taken my being, and changed everything. I looked down at my claws, and flexed them a little. They seemed to respond to everything I asked them to do…and as I moved the rest of my body, It moved exactly how I wanted it to. So what had that strange feeling been? I wanted to say it was something that the guardian had done to me to make this fight harder for me, but I couldn't see any differences. And nothing seemed to be wrong with my body or movements. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me? I guess it was a possibility. Though one thing that caught my attention for a brief instant was that the crying stopped. I guess they were done now.

"Welcome to my humble abode." I heard a voice behind me say, someone with a rather sweet and easily feminine voice. "I do hope you enjoy your stay here."

I stopped where I was, unable to move for the briefest second, before turning around in a crouched position, my claws ready and able to shred anyone or anything apart. I looked at where the voice had come from, and to be honest, I was not ready for what I saw. In front of me, had to be the most radiantly beautiful woman I had ever seen.

She was roughly half a head shorter than me judging by her appearance and the distance between us. She had the most lustrous raven black I had ever seen, as though midnight under a full moon was shining down on this woman. Her face was perfectly structured, as though some sort of God had carefully pieced it together. Her nose was not overly small, but it wasn't too large either. Her lips were a sweet looking red, as though made of roses. Part of me wondered if that's what they tasted like. Her eyes were a wonderful, deep sea green. Even from the distance between us, I could make them out. And I noticed that it was easy to get lost in them. Her cheeks seemed to be made of the softest velvet, the tiniest hint of a blush on them as she looked at me. Her skin seemed to be some sort of rich cream, as though she was the sweetest thing on this planet. She might be in all honesty.

She was wearing a long, red towel it seemed like. It flowed along her body, as though it lived on it, and to seemed to extend the slightest bit and then retract. It was floating a little, and it was positioned in just the right place, than nothing truly explicit was showing. And yet it fit her, despite the semi-shy appearance she had. She looked older than me, by a couple years, but to me that made her that more alluring, as though she had some secrets that age wrought, a secret that only she could tell. Added a little mystery to her as well. Nothing seemed out of place about her, nothing to mar her or make her ugly. Nothing that made any part of her body unattractive. I found myself staring, and as I stared, her blush deepened slightly as though she knew what I was thinking. It was kind of embarrassing in all honesty.

I felt my heart hammering in my chest, as though it was trying to break free of my ribs and show this woman that it belonged to her. I had to close my eyes and shake my head, she was distracting me from my mission. But I found that even with my eyes closed and my head shaking, she was burned into my mind, and I just couldn't forget about her. I couldn't escape her image, and it was bugging the living daylights out of me. I wondered how long this would keep up, because it was very slowly driving me angry, even though my lust was easily the dominant emotion right now, anger would be welling up, and hopefully quick enough that this would stop bugging me. Wait a second…This room was supposed to house a Guardian. Was this woman the Guardian?

With that realization, my eyes snapped open, and I flexed my claws out of instinct, as I suddenly glared at her with an intense hatred. I thought it would phase her, affect her a little. She just stared at me, her lips curved into a sweet smile, and I felt my heart almost stop. I couldn't help but stare at her as our eyes met again, and there was a small twinkling in hers that made her even more alluring than she should be. I had no idea anyone or anything was capable of such beauty. Part of me wanted to think that it was a crime, but I barely had room in my head to think. I saw her take a step towards me, and part of me was defensive. But only a part. The other part of me couldn't help but look at her clothing, waiting to see if it would slip enough for me to see even more of her skin than I should. Much to my chagrin, the clothing moved with her, so I couldn't see any more.

"You seem to be a little occupied." She said with her soft voice, and there was a hint of knowing in her voice as she stepped closer to me. I took a few steps back. I wasn't quite sure if I did it because I was trying to be defensive and keep her away just in case. Or if it was because As she stepped closer I felt my emotions going more ballistic than normal. I couldn't believe me looking at a woman was capable of doing this to me. I didn't know how long it would last either, it didn't seem like I could grow used to these looks. And as long as this was the case, I was going to have a problem.

"Will you stay away from me?" I cried out, taking another step back as I then let out a furious howl, as I called upon my demonic energy, as it began to erupt from my body violently, the swirls of scarlet energy tearing through the ground and breaking it apart, as rocks flew at the woman, as I felt hatred begin to shatter the feelings I had felt, my fighting spirit rising to new heights. However, something was odd, and then I realized what it was rather quickly. And to be honest, it scared me more than anything else in my life right then.

The rocks were…avoiding her, for lack of better words. She wasn't giving off any energy, none that I could feel at least. But as the rocks were about to hit her, they seemed to slow down as though her beauty was stopping them, or some type of energy. And then they would curve, as though they didn't want to hurt her. I could only stare in disbelief, and then I was hit with another surprise. As she stepped into my chakra, my violent energy, it…calmed itself. In fact, it stopped going where she was, as though my energy was scared of her. She was just smiling at me sweetly, as though nothing was wrong with the world. What was I supposed to do…I felt defeated. My energy seemed to be useless against her. "I want to get closer though." She said to me. It was such a simple statement. But it was enough to make the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

I leapt away from her, my chakra surging violently all around me again, and then I jumped high into the air, High above the ground, as I flipped my body so that I Was facing her, going down head first. Then I felt flames bursting all around me, my hands cupping them softly, Before I spun, and launched a massive wave of fire at her, and then using the remaining flames to create a dragon, this blazing sentinel of hatred burning so hot that it felt like it was going to fry me, before I launched it after the wave of flame, the hatred and rage burning from all three of us compressing down on this woman. I saw the wall hit, and seem to splash all around, before the serpent of rage smashed into the ground, the flames so loud and explosive that they threatened to hit me even though I was high in the air.

I saw it then…the flames clearing away and dying out, as though they were losing their anger, as I looked down at this woman, who was looking up at me with an affectionate smile on. As though she found my antics to be nothing more than amusing. I was at a complete loss. Did nothing work on her? Well, I had a few more tricks up my sleeves, and I was hoping that at least one of them would work. I used my energy to slam myself away in the air, I didn't want to be near her. Well, to be honest, I didn't want her to be able to touch me. I was scared of what it would do to me. If her being near my energy quelled it, then I was really worried about what her touch could do to a spirit as violent as mine.

I was flying away, and then I landed on the ground, swirling towards her to keep my eyes on her. That red towel was not covering her ass. I felt a blush sear across my face as I looked at her, as she was turning around to look at me. At this point, she had a playful smile on as she looked at me, And judging from the look in her eyes, she knew why I was blushing as I looked at her. I focused as quickly as I could, As my energy gathered around my hands, before I altered it, changing it into crackling lightning, the ground beneath my claws lurching upwards, as the electricity kept shattering it, before I slammed the two balls of electricity together, and then threw it at the woman, the ground cracking slightly as the electricity arced towards the woman.

I saw the energy about to crash into her, but as I was starting to come to accept, it just dissipated before it hit her. She wasn't even trying to dodge it, as though she already knew the outcome of the attacks I sent at her. It was frustrating and disheartening as I glared at her. She didn't even have the common courtesy to return my hatred, she was just amused. At best. To a degree, that infuriated me even more. But it seems my fury was wasted in all honesty, what with all of my assaults being turned away with the slightest of ease, if she was trying at all. Well, I didn't know exactly what else I could do…but I had to try. I couldn't let myself be stopped here.

A surge of my crimson energy shot from the ground around me, and I noticed that her smile died slightly, but only by the barest margin as she looked at me. Then the energy surged onto me, and then began to gather around my right fist. She was watching me closely, as the energy started to take form into a fox head, as I glared at her. Then I smashed the head into the ground, as my energy surged into it. All energy around me seemed to disappear. I looked up at her then, a dark smile on my lips. Then I formed a burning ball of flame in my hands, and pointed it at her. She looked at my hand expectantly, smiling the whole time. That smile was easily starting to get on my nerves, despite the fact I found it rather attractive. It was a good thing that the fireball I was holding was merely a distraction. That was the reason I was smiling so.

Then red energy surged up from beneath her, rocks and debris flying everywhere, as a massive pillar of my energy broke free, completely engulfing her in that catastrophic nature, as it flew high enough to hit the ceiling, and completely shatter it. I let the flames in front of me dissipate, as I watched in wonder as the pillar slowly lost energy. I looked on and my smile just froze on my face.

She was standing there, the ground around her undisturbed, still looking at me, still smiling. I was honestly beginning to think that this woman was immortal. Or at least that there was no way for me to hurt her, which to me, was the equivalent to such a thing. What was wrong with all of this? There had to be something…some sort of explanation as to why nothing seemed to work. I felt my energy leaving me though…not through anything else besides my own will losing hope. As Despair started to seep into me, I found all my willpower leaving me. What was the point? She was going to deflect every attack I sent at her. Not even my own energy would affect her. I was running out of options, and it was infuriating and humiliating on a level I didn't know my emotions were capable of. But I still had a few more options, but if my hunch was correct, nothing I had will work on her. But I wouldn't let this stop me…wouldn't let it end here.

I slammed my hands into the ground, as crackling electricity surged through my body, and I opened my mouth, letting out a furious howl, as I brought my hands up, lightning arcing all around me, before slamming my hands together again. Then I felt a strange sensation well up inside of me, A strange…passion. Then My hands slammed back into the ground, as the Earth tore itself apart in order to annihilate my foe, as the electricity surged through the ground going straight for the woman. I watched though, as I was starting to come to expect, nothing happened. The energy seemed to die out before it could reach her, and nothing happened. I let out a few choice words, and her smile seemed to brighten. I honestly felt like I was her entertainment, If this kept up, I would have to make it up close and personal, maybe that could get by her. Maybe.

Slamming my tail into the ground, I dug it in there deep, before forcing it to curl, bending the ground to my will, and it was slightly painful to do that. But it was worth it. Then I jumped into the air, flipping backwards, and using my tail to launch a large wave of rocks at the woman, and then I hit the ground on all fours, my tail digging deep into the ground, before I used it to cut up the ground a little, and pick up a large boulder, and then I spun, using my tail as a rather large sling, and hurling the boulder at her, glaring as I did it, as though it would give the boulder that slight sliver of fear that would give it the ability to drive past whatever god-forsaken defense she had put up and finally hit this blasted woman.

The rock wave all seemed to avoid her, but from the looks of things the large boulder tried to push past whatever defense she had…before it ultimately cracked down the center, and then fall into broken rock and debris. I scowled slightly, I was expecting it, but a small part of me had held onto hope. Needless to say, that part was shrinking back in shame. Well, I've tried a whole range of attacks, and not one of them seemed to be working. I guess I could try melee, but by the same token, I don't know if I could hurt her…not with my own strength. It was a strange thing to think about, but in my defense, it was hard enough for me to hurt and/or kill a woman in the first place. So of course one as ravishing as her would be harder for me to kill. Or hurt. Could that be the reason none of my attacks are hitting her? I guess it was possible, but that would be a little strange.

She did something I didn't expect though, and took a step towards me. I took a step back as she kept smiling at me, another twinkle adorning her eyes as she giggled lightly. I couldn't help but feel my heart skip a beat at this, as she kept stepping closer. "You're cute." She said to me simply, with that smile. "And you amuse me."

I couldn't tell if I should be proud of that statement, or if I should feel a wave of hopelessness, but I managed to feel both of them at once. And that feeling was a strange mixture. I'm not sure what kind of effect it had on me, but I didn't have any time to focus on it. Whatever I was going to do, I needed to do it fast. And I would need to find a way to actually hurt her. That seemed like a slightly impossible task to me, but it would really become impossible the second that I gave up. But what other tactics could I use? I had to think of something soon. Maybe her defense had a limit, and if I hit it hard enough it would shatter the defense of hers and wound her. Well, it was my only option.

Backing away from her rapidly, I applied some chakra to my feet and stood on the wall, glaring at her. All she did was smile at me, despite this small show of power. Then again, she seemed to smile no matter what I did to her, so it wasn't that surprising of a thing. This was going to be more difficult than I wish it would be, but I honestly don't have a choice. Because another possibility was that it could only protect against one kind of energy. As I gathered my chakra around me, a small red circle appeared around me, and expanded slowly on the wall.

The circle was normal at first, but as it slowly began to expand, symbols began to fill it. These symbols were at first just a few simple lines, nothing more complicated than what a child was capable of drawing. But as it progressed, the lines began to intersect one another, and others such as swirls and diagonals began to splash their own colors onto the pattern. And then as it continued to grow, the lines began to warp their colors as well, changing from my raging red to a vibrant green, a serene blue, a rough brown, and a flickering orange. But at the center of the symbol, where I was, was the raging crimson of blood I naturally admitted. This energy slowly formed into a fox head at the center.

She did nothing but smile at me, which in itself was infuriating. I had never felt such a strong mix of hate and lust at the same time, the only person who could possibly come close was sealed inside of me. Though with that one it was more of a mix of lust, anger, and a slight hint of fear. Though despair was a close enough emotion to fear I guess. As I gathered the energy inside of me, The colors around me seemed to gain an energy of their own, Their colors seeming to come alive like my own had, before the swirls in each color began to mix, swirling around until the colors were mixing. Until eventually the colors all mixed until it was just a completely black symbol, which seemed to shine with some sort of slickness. Then the wolf head seemed to sink into the wall, and the woman was just staring at me.

Of course, because she was staring at me, she didn't notice that there were four other symbols. Ones on the other three walls, and one on the ceiling staring down at her. She seemed to be oblivious to it all, which was slightly surprising to me. She was a Guardian after all, so it would make me think she was stronger than this. Or at least more observant. It could be that she was just that cocky though, and would let her guard down because of it. Well, whatever was the case, this situation was to my advantage now, and I wouldn't let it get away because of my own ignorance.

With a defiant roar, the three other symbols assumed their own colors, the one above her turning bright orange, the one on the Right wall turning a neon green, the one on the left wall become the same color as mud, and the wall behind her turning a deep Ocean blue, and the one under me turning into a raging crimson, as though blood was pouring all over the walls. With a roar from myself, all five of the symbols flashed, and it was then that she looked around, a small look of surprise forming on her face, but by then it was too late for her to prepare a defense for all of them.

A wind so violent you could see it slashing the walls and rocks suddenly surged forth from the green symbol, that Gale of Death as it twisted so violently you could see the blades of Air going towards her. From the mud colored symbol, a sudden upheaval of the ground sending a surge of stalagmites puncturing the ground towards her. From that deep ocean blue, a tidal wave seemed to come from out of nowhere, as the ground was covered in water suddenly breaking upward to cover the whole ceiling, attempting to crush her. And from the ceiling, a towering inferno suddenly descended upon her, that raging flame attempting to devour her and everything that she was working to accomplish as though her very existence was a sin upon mankind.

My own crimson energy didn't seem to do anything though, as I just stood on the wall, that violent energy encasing me, as I watched the result of my energy and attacks upon this woman. Would that defense of hers be enough to stop this assault? It was a question where I hoped the answer was a 'No.' After all, if this failed, I was out of options. And then I saw it happen, the four energies smash into her, a catastrophic collision that shook the room as I looked at her, and I watched closely, as the four energies struggled against some unseen force. However, they seemed to be bypassing it so far.

And as I looked at her, is seemed that whatever her defense was, it was giving in to my relentless assault. But there was something strange about it…and then I noticed what she was doing, and I couldn't help but feel horror overcome my features. Her energy…it wasn't giving into my assault. It was…altering the path. And the way it was altering it…was towards me.

Suddenly, all four of those violent energies sprang from her, their velocity seeming to increase as they came towards me, and during the process, they seemed to merge into one. Not only had she redirected my attack back at me, but made it more powerful in the process. Something I was definitely not expecting. I had used up a lot of my chakra in that attack as well, leaving me with mostly the energy I had gathered under me…but the way it was currently shaped, it would be unable to be used for a defensive purpose. Well, I heard somewhere along the lines that the best defense was a good offense. Well, now would be the time to test that theory I guess.

Surging even more power into the chakra beneath my feet, I could feel the wall begin to shake slightly, the power on the surface of it slowly pushing it away from me, so great was the energy pounding against me. Then I broke free from it, the massive surge suddenly pounding against me, and launching me towards those four elements as I thrust my right hand forward, spiking all my energy into it, as it twisted itself into a massive lance, the tip becoming sharper than any blade could hope to be, as I drove it into those four elements.

Of course, I'm not strong enough to just push this attack aside. I do wish I was, but of course this was wrought from my own power, so such a task was impossible. And as I drove into this elemental cascade of power, I could feel the ground tearing into my body, the spikes puncturing my skin and sprawling my blood across the ground. I could feel the water punching me in the face, the pressure from it making it seem like my whole face was being forced into the back of my skull. The wind was cutting along my skin, the nails of some hated witch clawing deep into me as it was trying to rip out my soul and devour it. The fire was sliding along my body, reaching deep into my soul and roasting it, making the flames of Hell itself grab my body and wrench it asunder.

The only thing I could do for this was grit my teeth and deal with it. I forced myself past it, most likely the only thing that kept me alive through this relentless assault of my own making was the very fast healing I had. And that would only do so much, I was reaching my limit and it was not pretty. I would definitely need to work to improve myself after this. If I lived through it, and with each encounter of mine, I was beginning to think I would survive less and less. I guess my biggest downfall though was the lack of understanding.

It felt like an eternity, those four pains rending my flesh and annihilating my soul, but in all honesty, maybe only a few seconds past, before I broke free from those torments, and was then sent rocketing towards the woman, who only looked at me with a smile. She knew as well as I did my energy wouldn't touch her. But I wouldn't be able to stop either. Well, I guess I truly had no intention of stopping either.

Suddenly the crimson lance I had formed disappeared in an instant, leaving me with nothing more than my claws at my side. She looked at me, surprise etched on her face for a flash of an instant, and even though most of it disappeared, there was the smallest hint of fear lining her face. I felt my feral instincts growing larger with each second I got closer to her, my fear of touching her seeming to melt between my fingers, falling onto the ground with splashes as it was left behind.

Then I lanced directly in front of her, twisting my body so the momentum from that force wasn't left behind, as I stretched out my claw to rake it across her face. And then she did something peculiar…she hopped away from me. It was obviously prepared, and she was easily skilled in more than just deflecting energy. But, the fact she had jumped away meant she was scared of something. That she didn't want to get hurt or wounded. And it appears I had found the means to deal with this woman. As I turned my head to look at her, I felt a monstrous grin spread across my face as I looked at her. I felt relief flood through me. This woman wasn't invincible it seemed. And her weakness was the exact thing I feared: Close Quarter combat.

Though now I wondered about that…I had never been scared to go toe to toe with someone before, but suddenly I was? In retrospect that should have been a hint to me. When I had entered the room, or maybe when I was staring at her, she must have put some Genjutsu on me, some sort of fear technique that made me prefer to fight her from a range. Cursing lightly, I glared at her. She had pulled a fast one on me, and my guess that ranged chakra attacks she was able to manipulate and make it seem like they couldn't affect her. And that she could redirect them at will. Probably a way to make them feel a sense of hopelessness, her opponents, at being unable to hurt her.

Her appearance must be to distract men like myself so that it is harder for us to notice this developing concept, and so she would have an easier time. And slowly, as we realized that our chakra attacks couldn't hurt her, we would begin to feel a growing sense of dread. And it would slowly consume us, and before long, we would pull out our strongest attack we could do with chakra. And that would be when she struck, redirecting it right back at us and finishing us off. All in all, it was quite an elaborate trap. What I didn't like was how she had gotten me. It was a bit of an insult in my opinion that it had so easily fooled me. I just wonder how many people it had affected. And one other question entered my mind…an odd one really. Did this affect women, or was it only a man?

Shaking my head lightly I decided that it was a pointless thing to ask, so I didn't bother. "Well now," I said, looking at her. "I guess you do have a weakness." I said to her, stretching my body in an exaggerated motion at her. The motion was so that she understood my meaning. And I realized my fear of ranged based attacks were gone…had the Genjutsu been dispelled when I realized what the effects were? It must rely on ignorance to be active. As such, the second that I realized what was happening, it must have left.

The woman blushed a little, her creamy skin taking on a small hue of red. Kind of cute in all reality, had it been that she wasn't trying to kill me. And she had come close to succeeding. The only thing that had kept me alive had been the fact my chakra was special. If it wasn't tainted with demon blood at all, then I get the feeling that it would be impossible for me to have come even this far. "You…" She said in a soft voice. Nothing more than a whisper really. "Really do deserve the Title of 'The Demon'."

I was slightly curious at that…I thought my full title had been "The Demon of Konoha". Were people getting tired of saying the full thing and shortened it? Or was there something else behind it? Sighing lightly, never taking my eyes off the woman, I decided it was probably that people were lazy and shortening it so they didn't need to say as much. It was the normal case for things like this anyways. "Why thank you." I said to her, flexing another claw in her direction.

She blushed lightly, as though what I had said had been a nice compliment to her. This woman needed to get out more…Or was it all an act? I guess it could be that, considering how good she had been at fooling me before. What I'm going to do to her though…Well, I guess what I want to do to her would be a more accurate way of saying it. Needless to say, I was going to make this little wench suffer. But I couldn't waste any more Chakra than I needed to, I needed enough to take Orochimaru down. And of course, enough for anymore surprises that would happen to come my way.

Then my look at her narrowed, my gaze stripping her of her defenses. She had a lithe body, I could tell that much. So, she probably had some close combat techniques. But in my opinion, with that ability to manipulate other people's energy, her forte was long ranged combat. I hoped I was right as well, because if I was wrong, then things would become a lot more difficult for me. After all, she would then probably hurt me a lot more than my current state. Not a very pleasant thought for me, but it was one I forced myself to swallow in order for myself to be prepared to take this woman down.

I lunged at her then, my feet leaving a small imprint on the ground as a little debris flew up behind me, as the gap between us closed rather fast, my claws seeming to tingle in excitement at finally being able to be used. She didn't seem surprised by the current development, but of course, whether or not that meant she would be able to do anything about it was just another story. She prepared herself by getting into a combat stance, that red cloth of hers adjusting with her body. To a small degree, past all my bloodlust, I felt a little disappointed by that. I still wanted to see her naked. Whether or not that was a good or bad thing, I truly did not know. I guess it could mean that I'm a healthy young man, but that's about it.

I was in front of her then, dropping low to the ground, and spinning rather quickly, attempting to catch the woman with my foot and trip her, my leg outstretched in order to become one with her own. She had seemed to see it coming though, and flipped away a little too effortlessly. Then I pushed myself up with my hands, throwing myself into the air after her, twisting my body a little vigorously in order to gain a little momentum. And then I outstretched my leg, attempting to bring it down on top of her head, driving her directly into the ground. I saw her raise her arms to guard against my attack, and felt my leg connect with her arms, only to drive right past her resistance, and crush my leg against her skull. She plummeted from the sky harshly into the ground, and I saw her drive the whole floor lower into the ground, making a semi-deep crater in order to keep from driving straight through the planet.

I grinned, things were starting to look good for me now. Whether or not it could get worse, I did now know. But I had the feeling that things would suddenly become a little easier. Then I landed on the ground, twisting my body to look at her. She was standing up, that damn cloth of hers still completely covering her up, and yet being so alluring at the same time. I wondered just how annoying such a thing could be, and I was slowly beginning to find out. Well, on the bright side, this battle wouldn't go on much longer, and there was nothing that could stop it. This woman could not match me in close quarters, I was able to pull that much information about her from that very small and brief encounter just now. She was going down.

Then I lunged at her again, and she had the common courtesy to scowl, after all, she realized her situation as well as I did. Grinning at her, I pulled my claw back, and thrust it forward at her abdomen in order to impale her. She twisted her body, and I was only able to cut the cloth of hers a little, not enough to do real damage, but enough that it had been a close call for her. Picking up my leg and slamming my foot behind me, I felt it fully connect with her. Where I hit I didn't know, but it was enough to launch her away from me, and I heard her let out a small scream of pain. And judging from the sound of the scream, the pitch and everything, she had not felt true pain in a long, long time. A bit foolish in my opinion, after all, if one did not feel something for a while, they would lose the ability to get used to it. And shrugging it off would become all but impossible. I could only imagine what would happen if I was able to get one of my claws to connect, and tear that soft looking flesh of hers off.

Time to find out.

I lunged at her again, this time using my chakra to enhance my speed, and lunged at her, the world around me turning into nothing more than a blur even before my eyes, as I drove my foot into her stomach again, and after I did that, I continued to follow through with the attack. After she had been sent flying, I felt my adrenaline truly begin to pound through me, that irresistible rush seeming to rule over the rest of my senses and put me into a state of ecstasy. I didn't know what else to do, but to let it take over, and become my own personal drug to help me through the situation.

But I pushed past that small force of my foot connecting with her body, and followed her as she started to fly away from me. I reached out and grabbed that small red cloth of hers, and yanked back on it hard, trying to yank her back. And with a small realization, I felt that that red cloth was made of some sort of metal, and that it was easily just as sharp. As the blade-like cloth tore into my skin, pulling my blood to the surface for an instant. I of course let go of the cloth the second that I felt a burning fire race through my hand. I was slightly surprised that it would be able to tear into me with such ease.

She landed on the ground, a small and heavy breathing coming from her body as she stared at me, a sort of incredulous look on her face as she slowly came to terms with herself that I had hit her. It was kind of annoying to use only, and purely only taijutsu. Made it harder to keep a relentless assault on this woman, and of course she wasn't going to be the one to begrudge me that. She would like nothing more than for me to launch another attack at her so she would be able to redirect it. Of course, I really didn't want that to happen to me, so I was just going to deal with her. On the bright side, she was completely terrible at going toe to toe with someone.

Smirking a little, I couldn't help but wonder a little about that red cloth though. It felt soft, very soft. As for what it was, I had no idea. It could cut me, and pretty easily it seems. So, grabbing it was not a really an option. So, I would need to find some sort of alternative. Sighing lightly, I glared at the woman again, shaking my head a little. "Well, you are quite the interesting woman." I told her.

"Thank you." She said to me in that soft voice of hers, her tone sending a couple small shivers down my spine.

Whether or not I liked it, I found her to be an attractive woman. A very attractive woman. Sometimes I wondered if women were put on this planet to kill men, and when I thought about all the women I knew, I started to believe I was right.

Then I saw her take a step back, and the ground began to shake a little. Smirking a little, she stomped harder on the ground, and then a pillar made of stone started to rise from the ground right under her feet. T seemed to be made of some sort of metallic stone though, as it glistened in what little light there was. As the pillar rose higher and higher, I noticed the base slowly beginning to expand as though the weight was massive enough that unless it did, it would just topple over and crush everyone or anyone on top. Or on bottom for that matter.

As I looked up, it was pretty high. Maybe if I grew to about ten times my size, I could make it to the top. It would be a close call. But maybe. However, for a brief second, I thought I had seen a metallic sheen on that rock. And after that cloth, I was not in a large hurry to find out myself. So, taking out a couple shuriken, I threw them at the rock, and without much of a surprise from me, I heard the shuriken bounce off the rock with the sound as though it was hitting other metal. So I got the feeling that if I touched it, it would just cut me.

Then I looked up at the woman, who seemed to be holding a fireball in her left hand. I wanted to counter it so badly with my own technique, but I just didn't know the range at what she could manipulate my energy, so it was a risk I wasn't able to take. Scowling slightly, I saw her throw it at me. Easy enough to dodge really, but she was jut feeling me up at this point, seeing what I was and wasn't capable of. So, it was easily something that would make things slightly more difficult on me. Maybe I could do the same though…see just how far her ability reached.

Pulling back slightly, I jumped to a point we could lock eyes. Then I pulled back, sucking in a lot of air into my body, feeling a lot of fluid begin to fill up inside of my body. And then I forced it out, the force of water flooding from my mouth as it flew at the woman, suddenly seeming to sharpen on the end as it attempted to pierce this woman. I knew it was a futile effort, especially since I knew the basics of her ability. And because of that, I found that it was a bit pointless for me to deal with her in this way.

Watching the water fly up at her, I couldn't help but watch, as suddenly the water stopped in the air, floating there. And with that, I saw the distance she could control my elements. It was quite easy to figure out, seeing the distance between her and the water. And with the rock she was standing on, it made it a lot easier to judge the distance. Glaring at her. I couldn't help but glare at her. The distance was roughly fifty meters. A long distance to be able to control chakra at in my opinion. Especially someone else's.

Then I watched as the water floated towards her which confused me a little. What on Earth was she planning to do? It was a bit irking to me honestly, but this woman had a new trick every time I looked at her, and it was seriously beginning to piss me off. Then I saw the fireball she was holding absorb the water, as both of the elements seemed to merge into one. It was an odd thing, seeing water and fire intermixing with each other, and not cancel one or the other out. Must be another of her abilities…to be able to merge and mix her opponents attacks with her own, no matter what kind of element either of the attacks were made of. Even more irking…and to a degree, I wonder if she could take my demonic chakra and use it against me. Not something I was going to find out.

But the rock pillar she was on was easily more than fifty meters tall. I only needed to distract her for the briefest instant, and then this would all be over. And hopefully, when I reached the end of this little hell-bent maze, then things would easily be taken care of. Though I got the feeling that Orochimaru would be able to defeat every last one of the people I had fought, so it was my greatest hopes that this would be the last person. After all, I don't know how much longer I would be able to keep fighting like this and be able to take him out. Well, at least if I did die I could say I didn't have any regrets. Well, I guess that wasn't completely true. I never was able to have one more bowl of Ramen…

Then I saw that the ball of fire and water was suddenly being pulled back, which made me scowl slightly. She was going to attack…and maybe this was where I would get the moment of distraction where I would be able to get in that one vital strike needed to take her out.

Then I saw the flaming and cooling sphere suddenly burst forward, despite her hand not moving. Must be using her special ability in order to launch it at me. But it was coming at me so fast that I noticed that the velocity was creating a small pocket of air, where the element seemed to be voided by the mere passing. Must be the fire absorbing it was my guess. Only a guess mind you, but it was the best I could do at the moment.

Pulling out some of my chakra, I formed a shield to intercept the attack, my chakra molding forward and putting up a barrier to absorb the attack. And as I felt the attack strike my shield, I felt my own body being pushed back slightly, and it made me give a rather dark scowl. I Could feel the heat from the attack pushing against me, it didn't burn as much as my own fire, but it was strong enough that it was irritating me. I hated the fact that this woman was giving me this much trouble.

Then I twisted my shield, throwing the ball of flame away from me, and making it crash into the wall. Looking at her, she seemed slightly surprised at this development, and took a step away from me, despite being on that tower of sharp steel-like rock. But then again, that great defense was also a weakness. And she would find out why in just a second. I had my opening, and as long as she didn't realize what was going on, it was the end.

My chakra began to swirl around my claws, and then collected. And as it slowly went on, the two mounds of chakra took shape. IT seemed as though I was holding two fox heads, both of which were growling as they looked at her. As soon as she had regained her composure, she could do nothing but smirk at me. It seemed she thought I was insane. To a degree though, she was right.

Then I took my left fist, and threw the fox head at her, as it suddenly let out a furious howl at her. And then when I was sure she was focused on that one, I pushed the one in my right hand into the ground, as it silently burrowed into the Earth around us. I was still staring at her, watching as my fox head stopped, and began to swirl around her as it then turned and glared at me. And I felt my heart skip a beat at that, it was quite intimidating to stare into the eyes of that thing, and when you were on the receiving end of it, it was something that now I understood why some people were scared of it.

It growled at me. And then as it began to head back for me, there was a small shake in the Earth. And her fox head stopped. She looked rather puzzled. All I could do was let out a small smirk, and a small laugh. She seemed slightly alarmed by this, but by then, it was too late.

Suddenly the pillar she was standing on started to shake violently, and cracks started to form. She was starting to grow scared, I could see it in her eyes. Then a massive fissure formed down the center, as what seemed like thousands of cracks began to spider web out of the large fissure, and crack apart. Then the cracks reached the top. And then the show began.

She couldn't keep her balance, and ended up slipping on the rock. Then the pillar she was on shattered completely, as the rocks jumped all around, my fox head breaking through the ground completely and dissipating before she could gain control. Though I wasn't sure if she could concentrate enough. Then again, I didn't know if it required any concentration in the first place either. But it was the end for her, as I watched her vicious plummet.

As she fell, the splinters and pieces of rock that had just broken up caught her, and as I watched, blood began to pour from her wounds, as the jagged edges began to bleed her dry. It wasn't long after that that she began to scream, a blood curdling scream of death, as she seemed to fall forever and ever, her screams increasing in intensity with each second as her mountain seemed to slice her apart.

As she fell silent, her body was nothing more than a completely crimson mess, seeming to drop faster and faster, the rocks cutting her apart as she fell. I thought she was dead before she hit the bottom, and as she hit the ground, it acted as though it had been some sort of catalyst in order to trigger a new event. For as soon as she hit the ground, the mountain seemed to fold in on itself, and then it fell down, all those razor rocks falling on top of her. After all the rocks had fallen on top of her, and when the dust settled, I waited. I don't know how long I waited either, I just know it had been a while. And with that, this battle of mine was over. I did find the irony in it though. Someone who specialized in using someone else's attacks against her opponent had just been killed by a device of her own making. It made me chuckle a little.

Then I turned around and watched, watched as a door appeared before me. Smirking a little, it felt nice to relax after such a rough battle. Not for long, but I would be able to regain a little of my chakra and stamina back. And as I walked through the door…

"**WILL YOU FUCKING ANSWER ME KIT?"** I heard and extremely pissed off Prier suddenly shatter the silence, making my head hurt as I dropped to a knee, clutching my forehead in agony. I should have known it was too quiet…

'What is it Prier? And would you not shout, it's making my head hurt.' I thought to her, groaning a little.

'**Well, maybe if you wouldn't ignore me, I wouldn't need to take such drastic measures.' **She thought to me, making me wonder a little bit if I was cursed.

'Well, this is the first time I have heard you. I haven't heard you since you stopped crying, right when I entered the roo-' I stopped that thought in mid-track. Had there been something in that room that stopped the communication in myself? How or why? Well, if I could have talked to Prier, I would have figured out a long time ago that the woman was manipulating my energy and not just immune to it. Was it some kind of technique or was the room constructed of a special material? Well, whatever it was, it was going to bug me for a little bit.

'**Well Kit, I must say that had been a rather interesting battle. Though you didn't need to ignore me the whole time I was telling you stuff.' **She thought to me a little sardonically.

'And you don't need to be so bitter about it.' I thought to her a bit sharply. I didn't want her to know about the fact I hadn't been ignoring her. Who knows when something like that could come in handy. I just needed to figure out how it had happened. Then I would be able to get some peace when I needed it.

'**Maybe if you would pay attention to me, you wouldn't come out as hurt and drained as you have!' **She thought to me slightly bitterly. And I could hear a small wave of detest from that statement. Yeah, she was pretty pissed off. Over ignoring her though? Something seemed up…

'Say Prier, may I ask you something?' I thought to her, a sudden curiosity seeming to strike me. I just remembered that I have never asked her something that could mean a lot to my health.

'**I guess you can.'** She thought to me with a hint of bitterness as she seemed to be disturbed by something. Probably me in all honesty, who knew how I had found ways to piss this woman off.

'Do you and other female demons PMS?' I asked her with a hint of curiosity breaking through.

I heard silence for a little bit. It had been a bit bold of a question, and it had appeared to shock one of the world's most powerful demons. It had been a bit before she answered me, and honestly, I had gotten up and started walking down the corridor in order for me to get some distance. **'Well kit,' **She thought to me, catching me by surprise **'If you must know, yes, we do PMS.' **She thought to me, with what appeared to be a hint of shyness and embarrassment.

Oh this was just great. I had a woman who PMSed at a moment's notice, and I wouldn't be able to get away from her. Why I had never realized or asked her this before I didn't know. But it did explain why every once in a while she held a grudge that seemed would never be let go from time to time. It honestly explained a lot to me.

From that time on, I was travelling in silence. Whether it was because she was embarrassed or not, I could not tell. But it wasn't that surprising to me at this point. But at least things were going well for me. And as I walked down the hallway, darkness slowly began to engulf me. It must be the means of entering the next room. The only question I had was 'Who or what is it this time?'

As I took a couple more steps, I was completely engulfed in darkness.

'This is aggravating.' I thought to myself, not knowing where I was stepping. A trap could hit me at any moment, and there was nothing I could do about it. I could hope that it would be easy to dodge, but that was a bit farfetched. Anyone willing to put a trap into complete darkness was going to make it very deadly, most likely, so that it would guarantee a kill or two.

I slowly began to wonder just how time was passing. As it felt like I wasn't moving at all. But I couldn't truly tell if I was moving as I walked down this small void. Getting slowly frustrated, I decided that I would use my chakra, and create a small flame. As I lifted my palm up, and made fire into my hand, I let out a small scowl. I knew there was a flame, I could feel the heat. But no light was emitted. It was aggravating, especially since I had no idea what was causing all this.

As I took only a few more steps, after extinguishing the fire, I suddenly fell. I didn't know how or why, the only thing I did know was that there was no solid ground under me. It was irking to say the least, and a splash of fear assailed my senses, causing that ripple to spread through my body. As I reached around, trying to grab the wall ledges, it was to no avail. And without knowing exactly what was around me, I didn't want to reach out too far. I might lose a hand or something, which in my opinion would be rather unpleasant. I didn't feel like regenerating whole body parts. It would get a little aggravating after that in my opinion.

Then I saw a light below me. I don't know if I was more happy to see light, or if I was happier knowing that this dark void was going to end. I let out a smile. And then I fell into the light, and I peered around, still falling.

The room was illuminated by what seemed like a few lamps. There were bookcases everywhere, all of which appeared to be thoroughly used. The books that is. There seemed to be a lavish chair, which had been used a few times. A table with an unfinished chess game, but it looked like the white side was losing. The walls were made of a slightly light blue, as though it was supposed to remind one what the sky looked like. The floor was purely white and compared to everything else it was rather clean. Except the place directly under me.

I couldn't help but get a little pissed off…actually I got extremely pissed off. Because right under me, was another black pit, and it was exactly as dark as the last one. So I doubted I would try to put some light into that. But I do have one question: Who in their right mind makes this kind of pitfall, with a room, only to have the person fall past the room and continue a descent into darkness? I mean honestly, talk about taunting someone. There had to be a better thing to do besides do that…all it would do is piss someone off. Which it had done so for me.

And as I continued this descent into darkness, I was very, very aggravated. As this continued, I wondered about why one would build their living place even remotely close to this monstrosity that it has become. I guess when one was paranoid, and needed defense, this is what you went with. But that didn't even come close to making me stop being pissed off.

I fell into another light, which seemed to sneak up on me. It was odd, but this light was dimmer. And as I looked around I noticed that instead of actual lamps, there was only a few sparse candles lit. It was still better than the place I had just been. As I hit the ground, there was a splash of water, and I bent over, placing my hands in it. The water felt a little disgusting in all honesty, and for the briefest instant, I thought I was back in my mind, but that realization went away. Especially when I heard a semi-haunting melody coming from behind me.

"Why, Hello Naruto-kun. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." I heard a semi-raspy voice say to me. As though it had a snakes tongue. Looking behind me, I saw a man with a white face, and a couple pink strikes beneath his eyes. He stood a little taller than me, which made me blink a little. He had long hair, which reached to the middle of his hair. It was black, and appeared a bit oily as though it hadn't been washed in a while. He wore some light tan kimono looking thing, with some sort of purple tie around his waist. Underneath that tan kimono was some sort of black outfit. The most striking feature of his though was his eyes…they looked exactly like some sort of deadly viper's. "Sasuke-kun has told me all about you."

"Orochimaru." I said, glaring at him.

General Badaxe- Be honest people, you saw this coming. (Though I'm willing to bet some of you thought he would fight Sasuke before Orochimaru) But anyways, when I upload this chapter, I'll answer your questions and comments. Well, I do apologize it has taken this long. But my work schedule isn't that friendly. I write when I can, and when I'm not thoroughly exhausted in the process. On the bright side, my platoon is finishing a two and a half month project in one month. So we are looking rather well. So without further delay, I'll get started. Master Incalu, I'm just going to say that the reference in the beginning wasn't for you. If you're in the military, you probably hear more war stories than you think possible as well. Such as I remember one guy telling me he had his legs blown off, somehow stayed quiet while some insurgents came around. Managed to kill all of them, and then crawl to a safe base. I couldn't help but wonder how on Earth this guy thought any of that was possible. I'll reserve my opinions on that one though. I'm honestly glad you serve, and I hope life finds you well. KitsuneNoYomeiri, I'm pretty sure this cliffhanger will irk you too. You'll get used to them, until I end the story. Also, I won't be able to Update Blood Raider. Sadly, I did not have enough time to finish that one, my apologies everyone. I'm trying, but things get too complicated over here.


End file.
